Phantom Evolution Rewrite!
by fighterofflames
Summary: Yep, you heard right, this is a rewrite. Danny tells his parents about his powers, and things take a turn for the worse. Danny leaves his home and finds himself at Bayville. He meets Jean and Scott and joins the Xavier Institute. Now he realizes the lab accident has triggered his X-gene and made him a mutant, but is his X-gene what everyone believes it to be? T for safety
1. Joining the X-men

**This whole story is going to be rewritten you guys. There would be major and minor changes in certain areas that you guys are used to in this story. I hope you guys enjoy the story line. I do not own Danny Phantom and X men Evolution.**

_My name is Daniel Fenton, and I'm a mutant. Allow me to explain what I mean. My parents are ghost hunters, and you're probably wondering why this has to do with anything. I was in my parents' lab with my best friends. I decided to show them the Ghost Portal that had failed to work. My best friend Sam convinced me to go inside the machine with my jumpsuit for her to take a picture of me._

_The incident with the portal had unlocked the powers hidden in my X gene, but I didn't know it at the time. At the time I really thought I was a ghost, and after a whole month of keeping it secret I decided to tell my parents. This is where everything had started to go downhill in my old life._

Walking into the kitchen was a raven haired fourteen year old boy. He was wearing a white and t shirt and blue jeans. He looked around and saw his parents working on a new invention. He sighed, "Mom, dad, I have something to tell you."

His parents had stopped what they were doing and looked over at their son. "What is it sweetie?" His mom asked while setting the tools down on the work bench.

"It's more like something to show you." White rings appear around his waist and change his outfit into a black and white jumpsuit. His hair turned white and his eyes turned from baby blue eyes to neon green. "I have become half ghost."

Danny gasped in surprise when his parent's pulled blasters out of nowhere and pointed them at him. "Get out of my son you piece of ghost scum." His father said glaring at the ghost bot.

"Dad, I'm your son." Danny tried to reason.

"No son of mine is a ghost." Danny's dad hardened his glare and fired at his son who dodged the attack then flew off before something more could happen.

Danny flew to the top of a building and looked at what use to be his house with sadness in his eyes. "I guess this is goodbye then." He mutters before flying off to another building to drop something off.

Danny reached his destination and flew into his best friend's bedroom. He noticed the bedroom was empty and sighed, "I should have guessed, but I need to go before my parents find me." He pulls a note out of his pocket and puts it on the night stand. "Goodbye Sam. I hope you, Tucker, and Jazz have a good time without me being around." He leaves the building and goes unnoticed by anyone including the figure walking back into the room.

Four days later the black haired boy was walking down the sidewalk in a town called Bayville. "Hm, I wonder why I have a feeling to come here." He mutters before walking into an alley without being noticed. He transformed into his alter-ego and took off into the sky invisible to everyone.

Meanwhile at a school called Xavier Institute a bald man called Charles Xavier was enjoying the peace and quiet in his study when he heard a familiar alarm go off. He turned his attention to Cerebro and watched as a screen popped up in his study near his desk. He looked at the screen and saw a white haired boy relaxing high up in a tree where no one could see him. "Name Danny Fenton age 14. Location: Bayville. His abilities are being able to turn invisible, to turn intangible, and to fly." Cerebro said to the professor.

Charles frowned at the info. 'How odd, I don't believe I ever heard of a mutant with more than two abilities before especially like this.' "Cerebro, where is the boy now?" Xavier asked looking at the figure in the picture.

"He is currently walking around in the forest." Cerebro answered making Charles nod at the response.

Charles nodded, "Thank you Cerebro." _Jean, Scott, Cerebro picked up a mutant close by in our area. I need you two to come meet me in my office immediately._

_We're on our way Professor._ Jean telepathically said back.

A couple minutes later Jean and Scott walked into the study and saw the Professor's serious look. "Jean, Scott, come with me. I might as well explain before we head outside to look for him."

"So who is it that we are looking for Professor?" Scott asked as they left the study.

"His name is Danny Fenton." Charles started to explain. "He's an interesting mutant that has three different powers: invisibility, turning intangible, and flying."

"How is that possible?" Jean asked in shock while Scott decided to keep quiet.

"I don't know, but those three powers put together make up the abilities of the supernatural beings known as ghosts."

"He's a ghost type mutant?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"In some cases people go under a certain mutation that makes them evolve into types of animals or beings, but I can't be certain until I see him myself." Xavier answered truthfully. "Hopefully you guys will be able to talk with him and tell him everything going on. I doubt he knows everything himself."

"Where is he anyway?" Scott asked as the three were going out the front doors of the institute.

"He actually is pretty close. He happens to be at the forest nearby." The three stop outside the front doors with Jean and Scott facing the doors looking at the Professor. "He might be coming closer if we are lucky. I need you guys to see if he might be interested. It might take some time, but we can wait if he is willing to join us."

"We'll see what we can do Professor." Jean said then turned around and walked towards the forest with Scott following.

Danny lied down in the tree and sighed, "Of all the things that could have happened it had to be the one I feared the most." He decided to relax a bit but didn't notice himself going through the tree branch. He hit the ground hard then looked up rubbing his head. "Oh man, I thought I had these powers under control finally. It has been over a month now since I got these powers, and I still can't control them."

"We might know someone who can help." Scott said walking up to the boy with Jean following Scott.

"How much did you hear?" Danny asked curiously and cautiously.

"Enough to know that you're like us." Jean said walking up to him.

"What you guys have powers?" He asked in surprise.

"Well I have telepathy and telekinesis." Jean made a rock come up by using her mind which the boy noticed.

"I have full power behind my eyes. So you can say that I have laser eyes if you want." Scott said in a joking manner.

The boy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "The name's Danny. My powers are invisibility, flying, and turning intangible. I just don't have much control right now."

Scott smiled, "Well neither do I. I can't see or hurt anyone with these glasses or my forensic on. If I take them off then I lose control of my power unless I close my eyes. Oh, my name's Scott, and this is Jean."

"So you want to come with us and see where we go to learn how to control our powers?" Jean asked him.

Danny shrugged, "Yeah sure. I got nothing better to do than look at clouds."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. You're with friends now." Danny smiled lightly and walked with Scott and Jean to the Institute. Scott opens the gates as they arrive and walks inside following Danny and Jean. Danny stopped and looked around surprised.

"This is where you guys learn? I might actually take you guys up on the offer." Danny said looking at the school.

"That's good to hear." Professor Xavier said coming up to Danny with Storm pushing the wheel chair. "I'm Professor Xavier, and this is Storm. We run the Xavier Institute and teach mutants how to control their powers. So you are interested in the institute."

"Actually I have nowhere else to go. So I might as well join and see if I can control my powers." Danny looked at Scott and Jean then back at the professor and Storm. "If you don't mind me asking..."

Xavier put his hand up and smiled, "I have telepathy like Jean does, and Storm controls the weather."

"That sounds a little hard to control."

Storm nodded, "It took some time, but I finally was able to control it with some help of course."

Xavier turned to Scott. "You can go ahead and show Danny to his room. You can show him around if you want to as well." _I'll ask him about his powers later. _He finished telepathically.

Scott nodded, "Sure thing professor." He turned to Danny whose right hand was invisible at the time. "Uh Danny, your hand is invisible right now."

"Huh?" Danny looked at his hand then made it visible. "I might need to learn a little quicker huh?"

Jean giggled, "Yeah maybe."

"Come on. Let's go inside." Scott put a hand on Danny's shoulder and walked with him into the institute. Jean smiled and followed them into the institute.

Scott opened a door and showed a room with a dresser, a bed, a chair, and a closet. Danny walked over to the window and looked outside. He turned to Scott and pointed outside. "Nice view. I can see the entire front lawn of the institute. So what are you going to show me first?" He asked lying down on his bed.

"What do you want to see first?" Danny's stomach growled. "Well that answers my question."

Danny sat up and smiling nervously. "I guess it does." He followed Scott out of his room and into the kitchen. He noticed the table first. "How many people are here?"

"Just the five of us for now. We might get more people to come over some time. Plus who knows what powers other mutants might have when they get here."

Danny chuckled, "That is always a mystery huh?" Scott chuckled. "Well what do you have here for me to eat?"

Scott and Danny went into the kitchen and made lunch for themselves and everyone else since Scott suggested it. After lunch they went into the hanger. Scott showed him the Black Bird and said, "I will be willing to teach you how to drive it someday."

Danny smiled, "Well I'll be willing to learn. Plus I might be a little hard to teach." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Scott chuckled and grabbed his shoulder. "Come on. I'll show you where we learn how to defend ourselves. We call it the Danger Room."

Danny sighed then smiled, "This day might go from good to bad if I do something stupid."

Scott chuckled as they entered the control room. "This is the control room to the Danger Room. You want to try out the first level to see if you could handle it?"

Danny shrugged, "Sure, I know my basic powers. Plus I might discover that I have more powers over some time." Danny transformed into his alter ego and flew through the window and landed on the ground.

Scott raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "We will have to get you a new uniform to train in later. Well here we go Danny."

The thing starts up and out comes two guns and two razor shooters. "This is level one? I might be able to pass this." The first gun fires at Danny who jumps out of the way to dodge the shots. He flies into the air to avoid the razor blades coming at him. He flies at the guns and make his body intangible. He goes through the guns pulling out two wires from each of them. He goes down the ground and makes his hand glow white. The glow goes from his hand over hi body transforming him back. "Ok, I did not mean to do that." He jumped over the blades and ran towards the guns. He transforms back and becomes invisible for the guns not to see him if that is even possible. He kicked both guns hard and turned visible and flew back to the control room.

"That's pretty good for a first try, but I noticed that you transformed back to your other form." Scott said from what he observed.

"Yeah I still need control when it comes to my two forms. At least people won't recognize me at first." Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well good thing you came to learn then."

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

Over the past two years Danny had gotten enrolled to Bayville High School and was actually enjoying his new life. He was able to get himself to control his three powers and keeps on wondering if he might get more powers unlocked. Of course, the others had doubted that could happen even though the Professor had noticed Danny's hand glowing every now and then.

One night Danny was sitting next to Scott watching the football game since Jean has asked them to come and keep an eye on some things. The two agreed to come along and were keeping an eye on things. Actually, Scott was keeping an eye on Jean taking pictures of everything while Danny was keeping an eye on things around them. Scott watches as Jean takes a picture of Duncan a few second after he scored the touchdown. "Hey Jean, did you get that for the yearbook?" Duncan asked her.

She moved her camera down and said, "No this is for my personal collection."

Scott was watching the game while having a quarter go between his fingers. He was watching Jean and Duncan walk back to the bench when one of the players came to Duncan and said, "Hey look at that." The guy pointed at a pail guy with pail brown hair. "Tolanski is at it again." Tolanski takes a wallet from a guy's pocket and takes the money out smiling evilly.

Duncan turned his head towards the coach and asked, "Hey coach, can we be excused for a second?"

The coach looks at the score board and says, "Yeah yeah, just hustle back." He waves his hand for them to hurry.

Duncan and his two football buddies go with him with Jean watching them take off after Tolanski. Scott accidentally dropped his quarter. "Oh man, my cash..." He, Danny, and the guy sitting opposite side of Scott saw a hand taking a wallet. "Hey check it. Looks like someone is taking up a collection."

"Whoa, should we call the cops?" The blond hair guy asked.

Scott got up saying, "Hold that option over." Danny followed Scott to go below the bleachers with him.

Tolanski looked around and grabbed another wallet. "Got another one." He starts laughing then got pulled back by the football guys and lands on his back with cash floating around him coming from his pockets.

"Well if it isn't Toady Tolanski picking up a little spare change." Duncan said walking up to him.

Todd crawled back a bit. "Uh, hi Duncan look I can explain."

"Shut up frog face." Duncan grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the metal fence.

"Let's crush him Dunc." The brown football player said pounding his fist with his hand.

"Let's not Dunc just chill. The wallets are still there. How about we have him give back the cash? No harm done." Scott said.

Danny smiled, "There is no need for violence around here man."

Todd nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I agree with Danny-boy here and see here's the money." Todd said holding up the stolen he took from the wallets.

"What do guys care about this scum, Summers?" Duncan asked then glanced at Danny for a second. "I'm surprised Fenton is even here in the first place."

Scott and Danny shrugged. "Not much, but I'm not crazy about three against one either." Scott said then crossed his arms.

"So how about we settle this peacefully?" Danny asked crossing his arms as well.

"I think that my buds and I are going to squash this slime ball. So you guys and the sunglasses that you wear Summers should just bail." Duncan lifted Todd up into the air then threw him on the ground.

"Ah." Toad yelped as he hit the ground. Scott lowered his glasses a bit while Duncan was about to put his foot on Todd.

"We said knock it off." Scott yelled then grabbed Duncan and made him go away from Todd. Danny got in front of Todd and looked at the other two football players who were about to hit Toad as well. Scott threw Duncan and made him run into the other two players making them fall back and hit the ground.

Todd got up and hopped away from the scene. The guys get up and saw Todd. "He's getting away." The brown guy said pointing at Todd. The two guys go after him dropping Duncan. Danny looked at the two guys going after Todd then looked at Duncan. He ran after the two players.

Duncan got up and growled. "Big mistake Summers." He attacks Scott swinging a fist at him.

Jean came around and saw them fighting. "Scott no!" Scott turns his head at Jean then gets punched right at the jaw. Danny turned around when he heard Jean again. "Scott!" Scott hit the metal pillar and his glasses fell off making his eyes shoot beams right at Duncan. The beams kept on going till it hit a propane tank and made it blow up in the distance. Everyone was running away from the explosion while Danny and Jean stood there shocked and scared.

A little later Danny and Jean went up to Scott while fire fighters and ambulances were clearing the area up from the explosion. Storm pulled up Xavier's car and rolled down his window so he could see the scene clearly. Jean looked around and found the glasses. "Hm, it's too hot to touch at least with my hands." She made the block of wood move then Danny grabbed the glasses and handed them to her. "Thanks Danny."

Danny shrugged, "No problem." He looked over and saw Professor Xavier in his car looking at the scene. "This might be bad." He muttered to himself as Jean was walking over to Scott.

"You ok?" Jean asked then put Scott's glasses back on.

Scott opened his eyes then said worried. "Jean, oh wow I..."

"Sh. I know. Look you better split." She said looking at Duncan who was having his helmet removed.

Danny noticed the men talking about what had happened then looked at the professor. He noticed the professor was doing something then saw the policeman eyes widen then back to normal acting like nothing happen. "Nice cover professor." Danny muttered to himself.

Jean walked up to Duncan asking, "Duncan, are you alright?"

Danny and Scott stayed away in the distance watching Jean talk with Duncan then walk over to the ambulance. Toad walks up to them and looks at the scene with them. "Uh thanks. Really you know." He looks at him.

Scott got a little angry when he said, "Yeah." Then he just walked away.

"You both stood up for me. Not many people do that." Todd watched Scott head to his car. Danny nodded then followed Scott into the passenger side of the car. Todd leaned down then saw a fly go around. He shot out his tongue and caught the fly. He made it go in his mouth then ate it and hopped away. 'It makes me wonder if there are more people like me around.' Todd thought as he left the area.

Xavier looked at the scene. "Everything's ok for now, but we better hurry. We got a train to catch." Storm drives off and parks the car when they get to the train station.

The next day Danny was walking down the hallway and saw Scott knocking on the door. "Give it up Jean. It's hopeless." He said to her.

"I'll be done in just a second." She replied back.

Danny just chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have much patients Scott."

"Says the guy who could phase almost anything off." Danny chuckled at his comment.

Jean opened the door and said, "So are we going or what." Scott smiles as she walks down the hallway. They follow her in pursuit.

"We're heading out professor." Scott said walking down the stairs with the other.

"Just a moment you three. Come here." Xavier says. "I would like you to meet someone." The three come walking in seeing a teen covered in a grey coat. "This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night."

Scott waved, "Hey Kurt, this is Jean and Danny. I'm Scott. How are you doing?" Danny and Jean waved at Kurt who backed away when Scott put out his hand to shake.

Kurt backed up a bit then looked at the professor when he said, "Kurt, you are among friends here." Jean came walking up to the professor.

Kurt took his hand out of his pocket then shook hands with Scott. "Hello." The three were shocked to see his hand was blue and had only three fingers.

Kurt took his hand back as the professor spoke up. "I was just telling Kurt how I set up this institute for gifted youngsters. Unfortunately not all youngsters have an asset with their gifts. Right Scott?" He turns towards Scott.

"Uh so you heard about last night." He said shocked.

"Kind of hard not to." The professor raised an eyebrow. "It was on all the news channels."

"It was a bad situation, and there was a bad situation. I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know. Fortunately no one was badly hurt. Therefore the true cause was not discovered, but you must be careful Scott. Plus Danny could have made it worse since he still doesn't have complete control of his powers."

Danny raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I thought I had full control." He mutters with a frown.

"Then why are you pants on the floor around your ankles?" Jean asked crossing her arms.

Danny glanced down and sighed, "Ok, I didn't even notice it this time." He pulls his pants up around his waist.

"Come on professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball. What do you want from me professor?" Scott said ignoring the fact Danny had tried to help.

"Control Scott. That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here." He turns towards Kurt. "Scott's eyes admit a destructive optic blast beam. Danny however is able to turn invisible, to walk through walls, and to fly when he wants to."

Kurt took his hood off and smiled, "Cool."

Jean turned to Kurt. "How about you Kurt? You got a special girt that brought you here."

Kurt smirked at the question then teleported himself away from Jean and appeared in a corner of the room. "Maybe."

The three were surprised again. "Whoa."

"I'll be helping Kurt settle in. We can talk more tonight."

During school Danny and Scott were at their lockers getting their lunch. Danny grabbed his lunch and saw Toad and Scott talking alone with Toad on top of the lockers. He saw Toad remove Scott's glasses with his tongue which made his eyes widen. Scott covered his eyes with his arms and asked for his glasses back. "You got it." Todd said. He threw the glasses in the air then stuck his tongue out and grabbed the glasses and brought them into Scott's hand. "Well as you can see. You and I have something in common."

"Yeah," Scott rubbed his glasses off from the slime, "now we're both slime."

"Nope, I mean we aren't like other people." He jumped off the lockers and landed on the ground.

"Your point is?" Scott turned to Toad and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to talk." He hopped and grabbed the top of the lockers. "You know get to know each other better. You know maybe do lunch." He ate Scott's lunch including the bag.

Scott walked away saying, "I'll think about it."

"Yeah you think about it." He hopped off the lockers. "I got other things to do." Danny watched Toad suspiciously.

"I do not feel comfortable about that guy right now. He's up to something, and I need to find out what it is some other time." Danny walked off and went to lunch. He entered the cafeteria and saw Scott talking on the phone. "He's probably talking to the professor about Todd. I hope nothing goes bad tonight at the institute."

That night Toad put on his uniform and hopped towards the institute. He looked at the fence and chuckled, "Piece of cake." He jumped over the fence and hopped towards the institute. Suddenly he heard a thunder storm going on above him. "Uh oh, now that is just..." A lightning bolt hits the ground near him. He gets scared and starts hopping towards the institute avoiding the lightning bolts being shot at him.

Kurt was looking around near the front entrance of the institute. He heard the front door open and looked behind him. He saw Toad come flying through the door screaming. Danny stood on the top floor wearing his new uniform in his ghost form. He kept his white boots and gloves but had a blue jumpsuit with a white x symbol over his chest and his white belt. He watched the two go around the front of the institute to the hallway. "Are you guys going to be doing this all night?" He asked only to be ignored by the two. "For their sake I hope nothing bad happens."

Danny looked at the duo fighting then walked off back to his room. About thirty seconds later he heard an alarm go off and heard the professor's voice. "Scott, Danny, Jean, Tolanski and Nightcrawler are in the danger room."

"Ah man, the Danger Room has automated defenses." Scott said then looked at Jean.

"We don't have much time to get in there and help them out then." Danny said then ran off with Jean while Scott was getting his other boot on.

"Get in there now!" They heard the professor say.

Toad and Kurt were backing up as the guns started to get ready to fire at them. When the gun fired, the pair went different directions to avoid the fire shot at them. Kurt jumped then ducked avoid the claws and gun fires coming at him. Toad hopped out of the way from getting shot at as well. The trio came into the danger room and saw the guns and claws going at the two. "I got the cannons. You guys keep them clear of the tentacles." Scott ordered his team.

"We're on it." Jean said then took off. Danny looked around and saw Kurt climbing up the wall then got pulled off by Jean's mind.

Kurt turned around and said, "You are an angle."

"On occasion, how about you? Are you a demon?" She asked him.

Danny saw Toad hopping into a trap which made him get a little afraid. He felt energy come into his hand and shot an ecto-blast from it. It destroyed the machine about to crush Toad. "Tolanski over here." Scott yelled then dodged a blast fired at him. He fired another blast from his eyes at another cannon.

Danny looked at his hand then at the professor going into the control room. "I got no time to focus on other things." He fired an ecto-blast at another cannon near him. "This power is sweet! I told them that I might have some more power inside of me, but did they listen? No, they did not." He saw a tentacle come near him and jumped with his hand running down the tentacle. The tentacle melted while touching his glowing hand. He landed on the ground and saw Kurt unplug a machine. The machine went out of control. "Nice going Kurt." Danny mutters at Kurt's stupidity. Storm destroyed the machine that went out of control. Everything went back to normal with the minor exception of the place being destroyed a bit.

"Forget this man. I've seen enough. I am out of here." Toad said hopping out of the danger room.

"Tolanski!" Scott yelled. "Sorry professor I wasn't able to stop him."

"It's alright Cyclops. He wasn't ready to be one of us." Xavier said.

Kurt sighed, "I blew it too professor. I'm sorry. You've been wonderful, but I guess...I just don't belong here."

"Nightcrawler wait!" Kurt teleported out of the room leaving the five alone.

"No sweat professor I'll take care of it." Scott ran out of the room while the professor left the control room to look outside.

Jean looked at Danny and asked, "So you got a new power huh? I guess you were right about having new powers locked up inside you."

Danny looked at her and smiled, "Heh, you got that right Jean. I finally unlocked a new power during this incident. Now I feel even better that I can fire these blasts from my hands, and I bet I could do even more with it." He felt happy with his new power.

"Well you actually proved us wrong by getting that new power. I never thought that you would actually unlock anything else." Storm said walking up to him.

Danny shrugged and smiled, "What can I say? I felt like there was something inside of me wanting to come out, and now that it did I can finally fight more with far range combat now." He let out a yawn. "Anyway I better go get some sleep. I'm going to need some good rest for training." He left the room to go get himself some sleep.

Toad jumped out the window and hit the ground. A man stopped in front of him and made claws come out of his body right above his hands. "Going somewhere bub?" He asked raising his hat smelling the trouble coming from him.

"No Logan let him go." Xavier said from the small balcony.

Wolverine looked at Toad then put his claws away and motioned for him to go. Toad hopped away mumbling when Logan said, "I came back here because I smelt trouble bruilin." He sniffed, "Of course maybe it was just stink boy there." Pointing behind him.

"I wish it was. Welcome home old friend; we missed you." They smiled at each other.

Kurt teleported himself into the hanger and saw the jet. He stepped back saying, "Vat is dis?" He looked at the Black Bird surprised.

He heard the door open and turned around seeing Scott walking in. "The SR 77 Black Bird, twice as fast as the SR 71 and with three times the range and fire power. Nice heh?" Scott said walking up to him.

"Sier good. Is it yours? Please tell me dat you get to fly it?" He asked looking at Scott.

"It's ours, and if you stay around for a while, I'll show you how to pilot this bad boy. Well once I'm done teaching Danny which shouldn't be too long. So what do you say? Do you want to be a part of our team?" He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Me? I almost got you killed a few minutes ago." He closed his eyes being upset over what recently happened.

"Yeah, don't do that again, but look we all mess up sometimes. I know I do that's why we are all here. So we can learn not to make mistakes like that. That's why we like you to stay."

"You don't mind de way I look?"

Scott crossed his arms. "Dude, don't hassle me about my shades, and we'll call it even."

"Ve have a deal den." Kurt smiled.

Scott put an arm around his shoulder. "Welcome to the team, come on I'll show you where they hide the sodas."

The next day at school Danny was walking through the hall invisible to everyone. He kept on walking and stopped when he saw Todd Tolanski walking into the principal's office with his hands in his pockets. 'Guess Todd pushed his luck again. When is that guy going to learn?' He walked through the door just in time to see Principal Darkholme transform into a blue skinned woman. Danny made a face and walked back through the door with a look of disturbance on his face. 'That was weird.' He shook the image off and walked away unnoticed by anyone.

**Yep, this chapter was rewritten to be much better than it used to be. I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot more than the old one. The pairing will not change, but I might have Danny have two girlfriends instead of one. This is only for you guys who want to see it happen though. I hope you guys enjoy this. Please leave a review if I should continue this rewritten version.**


	2. Phasing to reality

**You know when I expected reviews; I wasn't expecting much at all which happened, but what made me upset was someone who signed as a guest criticized my first chapter. Luckily, I don't take criticism majorly. I actually thought about what the person wrote for a review and came up with one answer. SHUT UP! This is my story, and I'll write it the way I want to write it. If you are going to criticize my writing, you might as well do it as an actual author where I would take even less offense from it. If anyone decides to say I need a Beta reader that isn't an author or have an account on this site, I will delete your review and continue on with the story anyway. I know my grammar isn't perfect, but no one has perfect grammar, and I did check the spelling as well. If you say my spelling needs to be checked, get a spelling book and learn how to spell.**

**(Sigh) Now I got that off my chest. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope you guys notice the changes in this chapter. I own nothing even though I wish that I did.**

A young teen was lying down in her bed in her pink pajamas moving around a bit in her sleep. This teen was dreaming that she was flying in the air and was enjoying it until she started to feel like she was falling through the sky. The teen screamed in her sleep and hit the floor waking herself up. She looked around and noticed that she was in the basement, and her worries only grew when her parents arrived at the door to the basement. "What happened? Where you sleep walking?" Her dad asked as he and her mother ran up to her in surprise.

"No, I-I fell...I fell through the ceiling." She started crying in her mother's arms who had put her arms around her daughter in comfort.

Suddenly an alert sign came up at the Xavier Institute. "Discovery mutant signature." Cerebro said. It brought up a map and continued, "Second detection in this vicinity. Extrapolation complete. Identity confirmed. Name: Kitty Pryde. Residence: Northbrook. Age: 15."

The scene changes back to Kitty with her parents in the basement. Kitty is still crying while her mother talks. "Now dear, I'm sure you were just having a nightmare." Kitty's mom says trying to calm her daughter down.

The father looks up and says, "I... don't think so." The mother looks up and sees the blanket and pillow hanging inside the ceiling of the basement.

Kitty looked up at the two things hanging in the ceiling. "What am I? What's happening to me?" Kitty asked scared about the situation.

"I think that we should talk about this is the morning Kitty." Her father says getting her up with her mother. The family heads back upstairs and tries to go back to bed, but it took nearly an hour for Kitty to calm down before sleep had taken over finally. The parents head back to their rom and go to sleep thinking about what had just occurred with their daughter.

Danny was sitting on his bed with a small green orb in his hand and kept his eyes focused on it. 'What kind of power are you?' He thought raising an eyebrow at the small ball of green energy. 'Professor said that the accident unlocked my mutant power from the X-gene, but this is a bit much for power.'

**Flashback**

Danny sat in the living room watching the news on the television with a bored expression. "Vhy are you watching dat channel for?" Kurt asked when he teleported into the room. "Vhat about our cartoons man? Zere's got to be something on."

Danny looked at Kurt and smirked, "There was until Logan destroyed the remote." Danny lifted the destroyed remote which made Kurt gasp in surprise. "Yep, we have no remote to change the channels with."

"Den why are you still here?"

"Do you want to go to the library with Jean and Scott or go to the Danger Room with Logan?" Danny asked sarcastically."

Kurt sat down on the chair with a sigh in defeat. "Man, would your new power be able to fix ze remote?"

The two stare at each other then at the remote in Danny's hand. "Worth a shot."

(30 secs later)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The two ran out of the living room.

'BOOM'

Danny and Kurt looked back at the living room and gulped. "How much of our allowance vill come out of zis?" Kurt asked curiously.

"More than you think." Ororo said right behind them making the two gulp.

**End Flashback**

'The only good thing out of that was getting a new television and that new couch.' Danny chuckled at the thought.

_Jean, Danny, I have a little mission for us to go on. I need you two to get ready for we are going to pick up a couple of mutants. _Xavier telepathically told his two students.

_We'll be on our way professor._ Jean replied back making Danny groan.

"My life just had to be an interesting life." Danny muttered absorbing his green energy and transforming into his ghost form. He got off his bed and stretched his back out a bit. "Well, I might as well be going now." He walked through the door and turned to his left to see Jean standing there with a raised eyebrow. "What did I do this time?" He asked rhetorically.

"Did you really decide to transform into your ghost form?" Jean asked him

Danny shrugged, "I'm tired Jean. The professor is taking us somewhere during the night leaving Scott and Kurt with the others. I just hope that they don't get into trouble, and by trouble I mean Kurt pulling off pranks on Wolverine." They walk down the hallway and meet the professor at the Blackbird.

"Kurt is not that…" Jean stops her statement making Danny raise an eyebrow at her. "Ok, you win this one."

Danny smirked, "That's good to hear. If you would have continued, I probably would have pulled the Scott card."

Jean glared at him. "You wouldn't?" Jean saw the gleam in his right eye and groaned, "Danny, I got other things to worry more about than Scott."

Danny shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Ok, whatever you say Jean, you better hope he doesn't find out about the picture…" Danny stopped when Jean put her hand over his mouth making him smirk under her hand. _I win again._

_You are a cruel friend._

_You still like having me around. _The two continue their walk to the Blackbird but in total silence.

"I'm glad you two made it. Now we must be off. I'll explain on the way." Xavier said boarding the Blackbird. The two students nod and board the Blackbird as Xavier puts in the coordinates to the location of the newest mutant.

The next morning Kurt ran to school trying to eat the breakfast burger he bought. He looked at his watch and gasped, "Ah late again." He put the rest of the burger in his mouth and looked around the area before teleporting himself near the school where no one was around. He sighed in relief and walked to the front doors only to see the principle standing there. "Ah, Ms. Darkle." He said in surprise.

She grabs his wrist and looks at the watch. "Hm, watch isn't slow. It must be you. Another tardy Mr. Wagner, and I am enrolling you in my after school group."

Scott walked through the front saying, "Hey, light a fire under it kid. Your teacher sent me to look for you." He walks up to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him to the front door. "Ms. Darkle." He nodded towards her as the two enter the school. "Stopped off for another breakfast burger at Gut Bomb didn't you?" He asked when they were far away from the principle.

Kurt shrugged as they went through the doors. "What can I say? It's an addiction."

Scott sighed at Kurt's excuse and waved it off. "Come on. We need to get to class."

Kitty finished packing up her backpack and sighed, "I hope mom and dad don't like get mad at me for doing this." She put the bag over her shoulder then walked out of her room finding the hallway clear.

Kitty walked down the stairs and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. She tip toed to the front door and opened the door. "Dear, I thought that we agreed that you were staying home today." Her mother said walking up to her holding a cup of coffee.

Kitty turned around saying, "Yeah, well what's the point you know? You guys don't want to talk about it, and I'll like totally go crazy sitting around here." She flipped some of her hair with her hand.

"But should you really be at school?" Her mother asked.

"Kitty! Honey where are you?" Her dad asked catching their attention.

Kitty turned her attention to her mom again. "Please mom? Dad will make me stay."

Her mom sighed, "Alright go on." Kitty gave her a blow kiss and waved goodbye as she left the house. Her mom waved back with worry clearly shown in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the Blackbird, Xavier had just explained what they were doing. "Why just us? Why couldn't all of us come?" Jean asked.

"Because you're the one who can connect with this girl, and Danny might be able to convince Lance while we are there." Xavier said steering the wheel.

Jean glanced back at Danny and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"It was Kurt's idea to see if the energy could fix the remote. You make it sound like we did it on purpose." Danny muttered in defeat.

Jean sighed, "It might as well be since you used it outside the danger room when you knew nothing about it." She looked out the window and asked, "Where does Danny go to talk with this Lance guy?"

Danny frowned, "I have to start at the school. You get to talk to Kitty's parents first." Danny sighed in his chair and crossed his arms. "I finally get my grades up to a B- minus average, but things always have to take a turn for the worse."

"Just be happy that we helped you with your school work. Plus, it might get harder when we get more mutants at the institute." Jean giggled when Danny made a face.

"You are a little mean sometimes." He smiled at her making her giggle a little more. "Plus, I'm glad we got to get out of a couple of midterms for this."

"Don't remind me." Jean looked outside. Danny shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Danny, you will have to go from here." Xavier said. "Don't give the wrong impression on either one of them. If you see Kitty as well, don't try to push things too far. Kitty is new to her powers, and we do not want to scare her off."

"Don't worry." Danny unbuckled himself and stood up still in ghost form. "I'll be careful." He turned intangible and waved goodbye while going through the floor of the Blackbird. When Danny was outside the jet, he flew towards the school while Xavier drove the Blackbird to safety. 'Well, let's hope nothing bad comes from this trip.'

A little later Xavier and Jean came up to the front door of Kitty's house and rang the doorbell. The parents open the door and come outside. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pryde, I would like to talk about your daughter Kitty."

"What are you talking about? How do you know Kitty?" The mother asked.

"Please may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need..." Jean was interrupted when the father put his hand up.

"Excuse me miss you can talk to us out here." He said.

Xavier leaned forward, "Very well, I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition. We simply want to help her through it. Why don't you tell us about last night?"

Both of them were surprised. The father felt his wife put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then at the professor. "Last night is none of your business. Please just leave us alone." He walked with his wife back into the building slamming the door behind him.

"Huh, next time let's just call and get hung up on. Well I guess that we need to rely on Danny now." Jean said grabbing her phone.

"Yes, but you will be going there to get to know Kitty as well. Danny will focus on Lance or should focus on the boy." Xavier said as Jean called Danny.

"Hello this is Danny." Danny said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Danny, it's Jean."

"Well, how did it go?" Danny asked as he walked through the hallway of the school.

"Not well I'll be seeing you at the school. Did you meet either one yet?" She asked walking off the porch and heading towards the school.

"Unfortunately when I arrived, a couple of athletic girl hit on me and gave me their numbers. I got a glance of both, but I haven't been able to talk to either one yet." Danny said rubbing his forehead. "I plan on giving Kurt the numbers just for the fun of it."

"Are you sure those girls deserve something like that?" She asked rhetorically. "Don't answer that. I'm already on my way. Xavier wants you to focus on Lance. I'll talk to Kitty."

"What should I do if they meet each other?"

"Well do whatever you can to convince them about the Institute, if that is possible."

"Ok." Danny hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He looked around the area curiously before turning invisible and continuing his search for the mutants.

Logan was polishing his bike and smelt something in the air. He sniffed again and said, "Sabertooth." He put on his costume and got on his bike. He started it up and drove past Scott and Kurt.

"What's up wid Logan?" Kurt asked watching him leave.

"Wow, that man is packing some serious attitude." Scott said surprised.

"Vant to follow him?" Kurt turned to Scott.

Scott smiled. "Let's go!" They ran towards the garage.

Kurt ran in and asked, "Should we take the X-van?"

"Uh a lower profile I think, and cooler besides." Scott ran and hopped into his red car. "You coming?" Kurt nodded and teleported himself into the car.

"Hit it." Kurt put his arm on the back of the seat. Scott started the car and took off with incredible speed.

Danny heard the bell ring and walked through the halls and saw Kitty. "I might as well talk to one of them now." Danny said then stopped when he saw two girls talking to each other talking about Kitty. Danny went behind a wall and turned himself invisible. He walked back and saw them push Kitty into her locker.

"World closing in on yah Kitty." The blond girl said laughing with her friend. They ran off laughing.

"Hey, let me out you losers. Open this door." Kitty said pounding on it. "Somebody open this door." She growled in frustration. Danny was about to get her out when he heard the boys bathroom door open up. The guy came out and shook up a can of paint. He started to spray it along the lockers while whistling a tune of innocents. "Huh? Hey, who's out there? Can you hear me? Let me out!" She came through the door and landed on top of the guy.

Danny raised an eyebrow, 'She is able to go through stuff. Well at least she doesn't have to make her body see through like I do.'

Kitty looked at herself surprised. The guy looked up surprised and smiled, "Hey, did you see what you just did?"

"What? I-I like just fell out." She said getting up at the same time with the guy.

"Yeah man, right through the door." He looked behind himself. "That is so cool." He looked at her excited.

"You're crazy." She tried to run away, but he grabbed her denying what she said.

"Wait a minute; I'm the one guy around here who gets the beauty of it. 'Cus you are just like me." He pointed at himself. "Really?" She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright then," He looked around, "check this." He rolled his eyes and put his hands out. He started to make the ground shake and made the lockers start opening up on their own. He stopped and started to breathe a little hard. "Getting the picture?"

"No, you are just like some freak." He grabbed her arm. "Leave me alone!" She got out of his grasp and ran towards the gym lockers.

The guy smiled evilly, "You can run, but you can't hide, because I'm going to rock your world."

Danny's eyes widened. He grabbed his phone and called Jean. "Hello this is Jean."

"Jean, you would not believe what I just found out."

"Can we talk about it when I get there?"

"No, we might have to convince Kitty and try to keep her away from Lance. He's up to something and plans on using Kitty for his plan."

Jean sighs, "This might have gone from bad to worse. Where is she going now?"

"She's going to gym class. As for Lance I'm going to have a talk with him and find out what he is up to. I'll see you in a little bit Jean."

"Yeah, stay out of trouble Danny. You have a tendency to get in trouble."

"Not my fault that I'm bully material." Danny said defensively. "I'll talk to you later."

"Same here Danny." Jean shut her cell phone. She saw Kitty running towards the coach for gym class. "I hope that she doesn't get into trouble."

Danny floated to the top of the building and noticed the two guys looking at the thing above the office. The guy elbowed the other guy. "Shut up with the clowning around."

The guy elbowed him back. "Stow it Griff. Well can we bust in here or not?"

"Not. It's wired into the alarm system." Griff answered before the two looked at their leader.

"Now what, Alberts? We got like no ways into the stinking office, and midterms start in the morning." They walked behind Lance who was watching Kitty from above.

"Yeah, and exams answers aren't going exactly get a prime price after the test. Can't you just you know make a door?" Griff asked him.

"Sure, and have them know that we were in. They'll change the tests." Lance says to Griff. "I got a sweeter idea. Her." Lance directed their attention to Kitty.

"What? Wait are you going to have her long jump through the wall? Come on get serious."

Lance grabbed Griff's arm and said, "You riding me Griff. Are yah?" The ground starts to shake a bit.

"Sorry man." Griff said being squeezed hard on the wrist.

"Whoa, it's cool Lance." The other guy said.

Lance let go of Griff and pointed at them. "You two losers just line up the customers. I'll snatch the answers." The guys run off leaving Lance watching the girls do the long jump. Lance sees another girl about to jump and uses his powers to make sand go up and hit her right on the spot. Kitty looks at him then runs off. She runs into Jean who looks worried about her then keeps on running away.

_Danny, I'm here. You talk with Lance while I talk to Kitty._ Jean thought to him.

Danny nodded and watched Lance getting ready to leave the roof. "So you plan to steal the test answers." Danny said surprising Lance.

"Huh? Who's there?" Lance asked looking around in surprise.

Danny made himself visible glaring at Lance. "I am starting to think that you only want to use her and try to make her a bad girl." Danny crossed his arms.

"Who are you, and why do you care?" Lance asked walking towards him glaring back at Danny.

"The name's Danny, and you are going to force her into something that she is not going to like. If you want her trust then don't force her into something that she isn't going to like in the end." Danny disappeared and floated towards the theater since he saw Jean enter there.

Lance stared at the spot where Danny disappeared and scoffed, "I don't deal with empty threats, and your threat seems really empty." He walked to the spot to get off the roof. 'But your disappearing act seems cool.' He added as a thought.

"I-I don't believe you." Kitty hits Jean's hand off of her. "This is a trick."

Jean moved her eyes away. "No you do believe me. I know because of my other ability. I can read your thoughts."

Kitty put her hands to her head. "No, stay out of my head. No!" She ran off running through the door.

"Kitty wait!" Jean yelled to her but was too late.

"Well that went well." Danny said making himself appear.

"What is Lance up to?"

Danny sighed, "He plans to use Kitty to help him steal answers to the midterms. You need to call the professor. I'm going to make sure that they do not get themselves into trouble." Jean nodded, and two separated to do what Danny had suggested.

Lance tapped her shoulder. Kitty turned around and got into fighting stance dropping her books that she grabbed from her locker. "Easy," he put his hands up, "I won't shake things up. I promise." He grabbed her books and gave them to her. "I'm a...my name's Lance."

She started to get angry. "Why can't just everybody leave me alone?" She grabbed her books and slammed the locker door.

He winced. She started to walk away. "You feel sick inside every time you think about it, don't you? You want it to go away, but it won't. You're afraid of what might happen. Your parents are clueless probably ashamed being alone don't help." She stopped and looked at him a little angry.

She turned around and asked, "What are you reading my mind too?"

"No way." He put his hands up in defense. "It's just I've been going through it myself. You know trying to figure it out, but I learn how to control it. Meet me outside the office in an hour. I'll show you how." He watched her leave him then walked away. 'Try to see if you can beat that Danny. I'm going to get those answers and your disappearing act will not be able to stop me.' He thought smirking at his soon to be victory.

Danny floated above her and stood upside down on the ceiling. "You're going to show up there aren't you?" Danny asked her staying invisible.

She stopped and looked around. "Who's there?"

"Listen well. He plans on using you to sneak into the office and steal the answers to the tests and maybe change a few grades as well. I would be careful in who I choose as friends."

"Who are you, and where are you?" She looked around frantically trying to find the voice but got no reply. She kept on looking around while walking down the hallway. "Maybe I'm imagining things."

"You're not." Danny muttered under his breath and flew away.

Kitty stops walking and looks back after hearing those two words even though they were not directed to her. 'Was someone really warning me?' She thought before continuing on to her final class.

The scene changes to Scott and Kurt pulling up to a parking garage. Kurt looked back and forth and hit the car. "Ah, I lost him."

"Hey, hey, watch the door panel. It's smudge resistant not dent resistant." Scott said worrying about the car.

Kurt looked up and pointed to the top of the parking garage. "There."

Wolverine looked back and forth waiting for Sabertooth. He heard a motorcycle coming and came straight for him. He jumped out of the way as the bike went around and got revved up by Sabertooth. "Unfinished business runt." Sabertooth said.

"Bring it on pops. Bring it on." Wolverine brought his claws out. Sabertooth revved the bike and drove it straight at Wolverine. Wolverine moves out of the way and slices the front part of the bike off. Sabertooth gets off the bike and lands on a lower part of the parking garage.

Scott and Kurt saw the motorcycle coming towards them, and Kurt teleported them out of the car. They landed next to the car and see the wreck. "My car!" Scott said upset.

Wolverine waited for Sabertooth's attack and felt the ground rumble. A car came up under him making him fly up and hit the ground hard. The same thing happened with a second car except the ground gave out for him making him fall to the next floor of the parking garage. Sabertooth pushes a car up at Wolverine and traps him to one of the columns there. "One should fall by the other's hand. Our destiny, we can change it."

Wolverine kept on struggling out of the grip. "I didn't know you went for that philosophy mumbo jumbo."

"Hey hairball, I got you destiny right here." Cyclops yelled then blasted him with one of his beams.

Sabertooth crashed into a van while Wolverine got out of the trap he was in. Nightcrawler ran and teleported right in front of Sabertooth and crashed right into his chest. He hit the ground and said, "Typical."

Sabertooth was about to grab Nightcrawler but was stopped when Wolverine tackled him into the elevator. Sabertooth kicked Wolverine out of the elevator and watched it close. Wolverine clawed his way through the elevator doors and heard Sabertooth say, "The taste of things to come Wolverine." The group watched the elevator drop to the bottom floor.

"Hah, ve showed him. We are ze X-men." Nightcrawler said crossing his arms in victory.

Wolverine turned to the two and say, "I don't fight your battles. So don't fight mine." He walked away leaving the two confused a bit.

"Ah, he loves us." Kurt said smiling at Scott.

"Oh yeah, big time." Cyclops said sarcastically crossing his arms. "Come on Nightcrawler. Let's go back."

"No one can take in the glory zat we won zat fight." Nightcrawler muttered before following his teammate back to the Institute.

Danny walked through the door into the office and looked around patiently. He put small green ball on the handle making it melt. 'You didn't listen to me Lance, and this will become your downfall in the school.' He thought before sitting in the chair with his arms crossed.

Kitty entered the room through the wall and stared at Danny in surprise. "Uh, you didn't see that, did you?" She asked curiously hoping he didn't see what she did.

Danny stood up and pulled an envelope up for her to see. "Do you know what this is?" He asked her making her blink at the question.

"No." She answered wondering why she felt so calm around the teen.

Danny got up from the seat and tossed the envelope onto the desk. "You'll see in a little bit. Now, how about we pull a little prank?" He asked making her raise an eyebrow at the question. Danny grabbed the melted doorknob making Kitty's eyes widen in surprise when she saw it.

"How did that…" Danny put a hand over her mouth and winked making her eyes widen in realization. 'He's the voice.'

Kitty watched as Danny open the door. "About time Kitty, wait where are you?" He asked looking around making Kitty look down at herself to realize she couldn't see herself. Lance looked at the desk and smirked when he saw the sheet on the desk. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I got what I came for."

Kitty's eyes widened, "The voice was right. You were using me to copy the answers for a test. I am not letting you do this."

Lance grabbed the answers off the desk and turned around to see Danny and Kitty standing there glaring at him. "Well, what do we have here? Danny is trying to play the hero and by trying to stop me from taking the test answers. Come on Kitty. We need to go."

"You expect me to go with you after you try and use me to steal some answers for a test?" Kitty asked getting angry with Lance. "Of all the things I ended feeling like I could trust you instead of that redheaded girl, but in the end you were the one using me not her."

Danny took a couple steps closer to Lance and asked, "Now, are you going to give us the test answers and come quietly, or are we going to do this the hard way?"

Lance snickered, "You really expect me to give you the test answers. Face it Danny. I won, and you lost."

"Did I?" Danny asked making his hands become covered in his green energy.

Lance looked at Danny's hands and took a couple steps back. 'Ok, his threat wasn't empty. Man, I hate it when people try to stop me.' "Nice trick, but my power is still cooler, and I still have the tests." Lance said holding up the envelope.

Danny shot a blast of energy at the test making a giant hole in the middle of the envelope. "Now, they're useless just like you." Danny said smirking at Lance.

Lance looked at the envelope with wide eyes then growled looking at Danny in anger. "You are going to pay for that Daniel!" He cracked his knuckles and smirked evilly, "Now it's time for you to be squished under tons of rock and metal."

"Wait Lance, you shouldn't do this!" Kitty yelled hoping Lance would stop before destroying the school.

"It's too late Kitty. You and Danny are going to be covered by tons of debris, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" The ground started to shake below them making Kitty's eyes widen in horror.

"You got to go now!" Danny yelled at Kitty catching her off guard.

"What! What about you?" She asked him. "If you stay here you'll be killed!"

"Don't worry about me. You made a right decision by leaving him. Now run through the wall. Your parents are waiting for you on the other side of that wall wanting to make sure that you're ok. Go!" He pointed towards the wall. She nodded and ran to the wall giving Danny a small glance of worry before running through the wall. Danny and Lance stood there glaring at each other as the building had started to fall apart. "I'll give you one last chance Lance."

"Yeah, and I'll be saying for you to get off my back! You ruined everything, and I'll get my revenge for what you have done today." Lance said running out of the office leaving Danny alone.

"Yeah right, but I'll be waiting." Danny muttered making himself intangible as the building started to collapse and saw a figure he recognized from earlier.

Kitty hugged her family the moment she saw them after going through the wall of the collapsing building. She remembered what was happening and turned to Jean with worried look in her eyes. "Danny's still in there." She said scared of losing someone who saved her from making a big mistake.

"He'll be fine." Jean assured her making Kitty stare at her in surprised confusion.

"How can you be so calm about this? The building is about to fall on top of him, and you are just standing there doing nothing!" Kitty yelled.

"It's nice to know you care about my well-being Kitty, but I suggest you trust Jean when she says I'll be okay." Danny said making everyone look up at a white haired teen smirking down at them.

"Who are you?" Kitty's father asked narrowing his eyebrows.

Danny floated back down to the ground near them and made the white rings appear around his waist. The Pryde family watched in amazement when the white haired wearing a jumpsuit became a black haired teen wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt with some red designs on it. "My name is Danny Fenton, and I think we should probably discuss everything somewhere private." He told them trying to keep a straight face.

After everyone was done talking about what Kitty should do about her special power, the three X-men and Kitty traveled back to the Institute in the Blackbird. "Oh, I am like so excited." Kitty said smiling happily. "I can't wait to meet the others at the Xavier Institute."

Jean smiled at Kitty's happiness. "That's good to hear Kitty, but don't you think you could calm down a bit before we get to the Institute." Jean said hoping Kitty will calm down.

Kitty sighed, "Sorry Jean, it's just…I like don't know how to explain it. I mean; I am going to be around people like me, but I'm going to be separated from my family. I guess I'm, like, excited to start making some real friends."

Danny looked out the window with a sad look in his eyes. 'Sam, Tucker, I guess I should have told you guys in person I was leaving.' He thought sadly before his mind flashed back to what he saw near the school. 'Principle Darkholme, what was she doing at the school?'

Xavier looked back at Danny and saw the look in his eye. 'Something is on his mind, and it isn't his past. What would Daniel have on his mind that is more important than knowing our newest recruit?' Charles wondered as he continued driving the Blackbird.

When they made it home Danny started to walk back to his room deep in thought. 'Why would she be there?' He wondered thinking about a blue skinned woman. 'First she was there talking to Tolanski in the office a few days ago, and she showed up to talk with Lance.' He narrowed his eyebrows. 'What is she up to?' He looked around the room with a sigh. 'I hope I'm not overthinking things, but this isn't something I can ignore.'

_Daniel, would you come into the study for a second?_

_I'll be right there Professor. _Danny said back in his mind. He continued walking down the hall and walked through the double doors to the study.

Kurt dropped off the ceiling staring at the double doors. "What was zat about?" Kurt muttered before shrugging off Danny's odd behavior and teleporting away.

"You wanted to see me Professor." Danny said as he walked up Professor Xavier's desk.

Xavier looked at Danny with a serious face and nodded, "Yes, on the ride back home I noticed you were distracted by something. What was on your mind that made you ignore Jean and Kitty on the ride home?"

Danny stared at Xavier for a couple of seconds. "I don't know whether I was just being paranoid about this or not, but I believe I saw Principle Darkholme near the school back in Illinois." Danny told him with a serious tone.

Charles intertwined his fingers together and sighed, "Hm, that would make someone think about something, but why would she be there?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know, but I did see her transform into this blue skinned woman with red hair."

Charles' eyes widen in the statement. "Danny, did you just say you saw Mystique?"

"Yeah, I saw…" Danny stopped his words when his mind had registered what Xavier said. "Wait, did you just call her Mystique?"

Charles closed his eyes and sighed, "Yes, her name is Mystique, and she's a shape shifter."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Danny asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Danny, you might want to sit down with what I'm about to tell you."

**The chapter's rewrite is complete, and I have to say the ending was a bit hard to rewrite. I didn't want to go into full detail but had to go into detail a bit even though I didn't, but it worked out in the end.**

**I decided to just end it with my original pairing with Danny/Rogue. Don't get me wrong. Danny/Kitty sounds great, but I decided to have her paired up with "secret." Hee hee…fine. I like the Ultimate Marvel pairing Peter Parker/Kitty Pryde. I just enjoy that pairing so much even though their relationship ended in the comics. I just love that pairing. So if you love that pairing, you'll be lucky to get it here, but it will probably be a little while before it happens though. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I will try to update. Well, I hope I get faster anyway.**


	3. A Rogue

**Hello, chapter 3's rewrite has made it here for you guys to read, and it has been majorly improved from last time. The beginning will seem the same since it is a crucial part with the episode for obvious reasons. I do not own anything in this story.**

Out in the country there was a party going on at a small fast food restaurant. Staying away from the party and being on the deck of the restaurant was a two color haired girl wearing green and black. She looked at the party then turned around leaning on the railing. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Body-snatchers that is the only explanation man." The dark haired jock said to his blond haired friend. The blond guy saw the girl leaning on the ledge and stared at her. "My good buddy Cody is now a pod person. Gone in an evening from bad to sad, flame to lame. Nurse, he's coded! Personality Paddles, stat!"

The blond guy moves out of his friend's grip and says, "Oh, come on. I'm just, you know, picking my moment. Taking it slow."

"Cody, I've seen glaciers move faster than you. There she is. The girl you've been staring at all week. Please tell me you at least know her name." He turns to look at the girl then moves his eyes back at Cody. Cody shrugs. The black haired guy hits his head saying, "You lame-o! This ends now! Come on!"

The girl hears them then turns around asking, "Can ah help you?"

"Uh...dance. I mean, would you like to? With me that is together..." Cody asked nervously.

"Ah'm really just hanging out here and..." She noticed Cody getting upset. She sighs, "Aw, hey, why not? After all where is the harm in one dance?" Cody high fives his best friend and follows her into the restaurant.

Meanwhile a woman was sitting in her house waiting for her daughter to return when a vision of something bad about to happen to someone. "No! Don't touch him! Oh my dear child!" The woman said fearing what would be happening in a few minutes.

Back at the party the girl was having a good time dancing with Cody. Cody's friend whispers, "Get closer. Make your move." Cody's friend gives him a shove which accidentally makes Cody fall right on top of the teen girl.

Cody gets up and says, "Hey, I'm sorry." He grabs her wrist and feels something happening to him unaware of what is was.

She rubs her head as Cody faints to the floor. She starts seeing images in her head. "My head. All these images." She gets up and sees Cody passed out on the floor with his eyes opened. "What's happening to me? What am I? Who am I?" She asked no one in particular.

Cody's friend leans down and starts shaking him. "Cody? Cody! What's wrong?" He turns to the girl asking, "What did you do to him?"

The teen runs away and pushes herself through the guy trying to block her from leaving. "Whoa, I thought only Cody had moves like that." The guy commented in surprise while watching her run away.

Back at the house Destiny was talking to someone. "That's not what I said. I see pathways, probabilities. I predicted what form her mutant powers would take, not when they would manifest. Yeah, I did take precautions. The phony skin condition, the way she dressed. But she's a teenage girl. I couldn't keep her in isolation." She sighs, "Of course you're coming. I know. And the others? Xavier's team? They're coming too."

Destiny hung the phone up and asked, "What exactly does the ghost of time want to do with a woman like me?"

"Is it a crime to see an old friend?" Clockwork asked as he made himself visible in the house revealing that he was a young child.

"It would be if I didn't know you, but you only come over when something is about to happen, and that is a rare occurrence." Destiny told him. "Remind me why my powers are similar to your powers. I find it odd that our powers are related yet totally different."

"I can't argue to that, but you do know the new dawn is coming for you mutants, and he will be the one to lead them." Clockwork said walking up to the woman turning from a young kid to an adult.

"How long do we have to wait for that day to happen?" She asked wanting to know the answer.

"Uh uh, you know I can't reveal that to you Destiny. It would be breaking the rules, and this is one rule I can't break."

Destiny leaned back in her chair with a sigh and asked, "Will I still be around when she marries him?"

"Yes, you will."

"That's all I can ask for then."

At the institute Logan was crawling through the vents and landed on his feet while Storm said, "Impressive, you got past the automated defenses by using the air vents, but you won't get past me." She wind it blow hard through the window. He gets back into the vent making Storm smile. "Testing me, Hmm? Alright then, it's time to remember why they call me Storm!" She made a storm appear and made water go through the vents pushing him into the danger room. "You looked a little flushed." He jumped only to get sprayed with foam.

"Now that was cold." He told her as he broke out of the foam.

"I'm just warming up." She told him pressing a button making a gun appear.

He jumped and brought out his claws. He destroyed the machine and landed back on his feet. "Gonna connect first. Got any more party favors?" He asked then saw a three claw machine come out of the ground. He ducked when it started spinning and jumped over the next one. He started to claw the machine's main part.

The machine started slowing down when Xavier said, "Stop! It is, at the moment, as much as we can afford, Wolverine."

Wolverine takes off his mask saying, "Hey, when I give a demo, I give a demo."

Scott looked out at the machines. "Is that demo as in demolish or demonstration? What was the point?"

"The point, young cyclops, was to teach you about finding weak points in sophisticated security systems." Storm said walking up to him.

"Heh, you have to get the memo Scott. I figured that out just by watching Logan do that." Danny said crossing his arms. "Plus, I think I should give it a go."

"Yeah right, Ghosts. The moment we let you do a security breach alone will be the time we get desperate, and our security needs some work." Wolverine said walking into the control room. "

"Zat was tight. I give it two thumbs up." Kurt said hanging upside down pointing his finger up or in this case down.

"I think I can handle it well. I am the mutant of the supernatural." Danny said giving a knowing grin at Wolverine.

Wolverine waved Danny's comment off making Danny shake his head. "The vents were easily breached. Gonna need to fix that. Maybe electrify them or install poisonous gas sprayers." Logan suggested.

"Wolverine..." Storm said calmly yet sternly.

He crossed his arms. "All right, all right, knock out gas, then."

Kitty shivered, "Is it just me or is anyone else seriously creeped by all this?" Everyone stares at her minus Danny who decided not to comment on what she said. "Oh, right. It's just me? Great." She crossed her arms.

Kurt waved at Kitty saying, "Relax Kitty. You'll be fine." He teleported himself right next to her. "We're right beside." He teleported again to the other side of Kitty holding the popcorn with his tail. "Popcorn?" He offered her with a smile. She grunted in frustration. "Whoops. Heh heh sorry." He jumped off the table. "Next time I'll honk before I 'port."

"Whatever." She crossed her arms looking away from him. "Uh guys if it is no biggie to you, I'm going to like drop out." She went through the floor leaving them in the room."

"And Kurt strikes out again." Danny said making everyone look at him. "What? He keeps on trying to get her to notice him in a different way."

"She just isn't in to me like she is wid you Danny." Kurt said shaking his head.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She just needs time Kurt. She'll come around eventually." Jean said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not Danny's fault he's dense." Scott said pointing a finger back at Danny.

"I'm not dense." Danny muttered in frustration.

"X-men we have an emergency. Scott, get the Blackbird ready to launch and since it's a weekend assemble the whole team." Xavier said as he came out of the elevator into the control room to the Danger Room.

"Yes sir, what's the mission?" Scott asked.

"Cerebro has detected a new mutant in Caldecott County, Mississippi. My mental impressions from the scene indicate a highly disturbed individual. Our mutant is a danger to herself and possibly others as well." Xavier explained as the girl was running through the city onto the street.

She stopped when a car was coming and saw it hit a lamp post. "Hey! What are you nuts? Crazy kid!" The car driver yelled at her while she ran away.

"X men, we have a Rogue." She kept on running.

"We'll go suit up Professor." Scott said before leaving through the elevator with Jean.

"A Rogue, huh? This mission might be more interesting just by those words." Danny said feeling a bit excited for the mission.

"Why are you getting excited about this? This mission is not a good thing at all Danny." Ororo said giving Danny a hard stare.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, I get she's a danger to society, but who isn't a danger when a mutant's power just appears out of nowhere?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at the woman making her sigh in agreement. "I enjoy going out for a weekend like any other normal person or teen, but for some reason this mission makes me happy, and I don't know why."

"Even I find zat strange." Kurt said scratching his head with a confused look on his face.

"Don't you have to go suit up?" Logan asked glaring at Kurt.

"Maybe." Kurt said before teleporting to the room that his gear was currently held at.

"We'll worry about the reason why Daniel is happy about the situation later." Charles said making the conversation turn away from the teen. "This mutant is powerful and in major fear right now, and she needs to be stopped before it gets out of hand."

Danny nodded, "Yes Professor."

Kurt starts the Blackbird up. He flies the jet out of the hanger and out toward their destination. "Stealth mode is stable. Leveling off at 10,000 feet." Kurt said holding the steering wheel.

"Steady. Now hold it right there and...you've got it." Scott said then gave Kurt a thumb up. "Nice job Kurt. You'll make a pilot yet"

"Zanks." Kurt said then leaned back in his chair grabbing it with his feet.

"Or maybe not." Scott muttered. He shook his head, "I logged our flight plan with the FAA. We're clear through to Jackson. We'll take the van from there." He turned to everyone while saying that.

Xavier smiled, "Good. You're picking up logistics quickly, Scott."

Kitty leaned in her chair and said, "Scott seems so, like together. So cool, and he's kind of cute." She leaned on her hand staring at Scott.

"Cute? Uh, stiff maybe. Exactly definitely, but..." Jean looked at Scott curiously. "Hmm, you know from a certain angle."

"Plus Danny has a way with danger. It's like he'll risk his life to do anything even if it kills him." Kitty looked at Danny who was just looking out the window trying to listen to what they were saying. "It makes him more of an interesting person to be around."

"Now I haven't seen him do much battle in real life yet. Sure we seen him fight in the danger room, but why do you say that?"

"He told me to go and not worry about him. I didn't know what powers he had. He was going to fight Lance and told me to get out of there when the building was collapsing. Now it's like he's going further with his business. He still acts like himself, but he feels like more of a protector than anything else." Kitty explained glancing at Danny with a loving stare.

"Kitty, he isn't a risk taker. Sure he'll go fight our enemy, but he wouldn't risk his life for someone he doesn't know yet unless he has a reason." Jean tried to explain to Kitty.

Kitty shrugged, "That may be true, but he still decided to protect me when we knew nothing about each other let alone even know each other's name."

"Hm, he might be somewhat of a risk taker if you explain it like that, but it still doesn't make it good." Jean told her before looking back at Scott.

Kurt however heard all of that and raised an eyebrow about the comment Danny got. "He's a risk taker? I never thought of that, but I got to get Kitty's attention." He told himself then teleported out of the chair and onto the top of the plane. He smiled at everyone who was looking at him in disbelief. He started to lose his balance and came flying towards the front.

He teleported back into the Blackbird and crashed into Kitty. Danny rubbed his temples. "Kurt strikes out once again with a crash to the girl he finds cute." Danny muttered with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Kitty pushed him off. He got up and apologized. "Just like stay away from me." Kitty got up and left Kurt back there.

Logan watched her walk towards Scott with a small look of displeasure on his face. "Kids." He said with a mental sigh.

"What would you expect from us? You use to be our age at one point." Danny pointed out making Logan grunt in agreement but said nothing back to further Danny's point.

A jet landed at the airport and stopped right next to the limo. Bayville's principle or known as Mystique walks off the plane when the door is open for her. She walks down the steps and into the limo. "You made good time Raven." Destiny said to her.

"Our organization's mysterious founder has certain resources, Irene." Mystique said then transformed herself to original form. "What happened? I left the girl in what I thought was your safekeeping."

"At the school dance, her mutant powers manifested, and she accidentally made physical contact with a local boy." Destiny told her friend.

"Absorbing his memories and physical abilities. Wonderful. We keep her hidden away in this backwater for the better part of five years, and in five minutes it all falls apart." She looks at Destiny. "We cannot lose her, especially not to Xavier. She possesses the potential for limitless power." She backs away from her. "You can see the future, Irene. Where would she go?"

"Home...or what she thinks is home."

Danny stood outside the closet in the hospital invisible to everyone nearby. _Jean, could you finish changing your clothes and get to the mission. I… _ His thoughts trailed off when something caught his attention. He walked away with a determined look in his eye. 'Mystique.' He thought before running in the direction of the person he thought about.

Jean walked out of the closet and looked around. _Ok Danny, let's go talk with Cody and find out where this Rogue is. _She waited for him to reply but got nothing which made her raise an eyebrow. _Danny…Danny, where are you? _She got no reply back making her lose her calm look. _Professor, Danny isn't replying back telepathically to me._

_That is odd, but it isn't the first time. I'll see if I can get him. You continue on trying to go through Cody's mind and finding out where Rogue is. _Charles told her before looking at Kurt. "Nightcrawler, do you have your phone on you?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Nightcrawler asked curiously.

"Danny isn't answering Jean's telepathy, and it worries me." Charles put his hands on his chin in thought.

"Don't bother. He left his phone in my car again." Cyclops said crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you grab it and give it to him?" Wolverine asked getting a bit angry.

"He leaves it in the car so he won't forget to bring it to school." Scott answered truthfully shrugging it off. "Danny tends to leave it behind without knowing it which is why he leaves it in my car."

"Well, at least he has a good reason." Logan muttered accepting the excuse. "Which reminds me; we need to get him his own set of wheels."

"Why do we need to do that?" Cyclops asked curiously raising an eyebrow at Wolverine.

"Phantom wants to get a truck." Wolverine said smirking at the idea. "The kid has a good idea for a good first set of wheels."

"Oh, can I come and help him pick out his ride?" Kurt asked excitingly.

"We'll see." Wolverine said with a smile on his face.

"That doesn't seem to help with our current situation with Daniel, Logan. It only will complicate things." Charles told his friend.

"Well, he'll probably take care of it a lot more than Cyclops does with his car." Wolverine shrugged while Cyclops shook his head muttering about how it wasn't his fault that his car wrecked.

"How are we going to get in contact with Danny then?" Kitty asked curiously looking at Xavier then at Logan.

Charles sighed, "Daniel's telepathic block is only minor, but if it keeps going like this he'll become immune to all telepathic abilities."

"Zat doesn't sound good." Nightcrawler said hoping nothing bad would happen.

"We'll just have to trust Daniel's judgement right now. He only wonders off if it is important." Charles told them making everyone frown.

"This mission might become pretty bad if he wondered off already." Cyclops muttered making the Kurt and Kitty gulp at the thought.

The limo pulled up and Destiny asked, "Now what? You won't hurt her, will you?" She put a hand on Mystique's shoulder. "After all Raven she's your..."

"I know, Irene. I know." Mystique said making her back away a bit with her arm. "Trust me; she will come to us willingly, given the right incentive." She transforms into Wolverine.

Danny stood a few yards away from the limo invisible glaring at the fake Wolverine walking to the building. 'Mystique, I hope it isn't too early for us to meet face to face.' He looked down at his hands and sighed mentally. 'Yes it is. I hope she doesn't know about me yet.'

The girl looks at the picture in the yearbook. She flips a page. "All this is, uh, me...mine." She closes the book and walks up to the mirror and doesn't see the person in the memories she just got but sees her ordinary self. "Which me am ah?" She pushes the pictures and trophies over and sees 'Wolverine' at the door. "Who-who are you, and what do you want?"

"You girlie...I want you." The claws came out, and 'he' went after the girl. She dodges the kick coming at her and watches the closet door get busted down. "Stand still, and I'll make it quick." Mystique says coming out of the closet still as Wolverine. "You're dealing with the X-men now, and you ain't got a chance."

The girl picks up a board and asks, "X-men? Ah don't understand. Ah just want yah to leave me alone." She hits 'him' with the board and runs out of the room. 'He' gets up and goes after her.

She runs down the stairs and hears a howl. 'Wolverine' got to the top of the stairs and said, "One more turn of the screw," Mystique jumps off the stairs and turns herself into Storm, "and you'll come running into my arms."

"You know in certain situation like this I intend to have fun, but you are almost everywhere my team goes now." Danny said making 'Storm' look around confused.

"Who's there?" 'Storm' asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh, is Mystique confused and angry?" Danny taunted. "I'll be sure to make sure you stay that way and not get whatever her name is."

Mystique transformed back to her normal form and growled in anger. "Who are you?"

"I'm just a lonely phantom ready to have a blasting time of fun." Danny said making himself appear in front of Mystique with a glowing hand in front of her face. "Boo." He fired an energy blast straight at her face making her fly back and crash into the stairs. Danny turned invisible immediately and flew off after Rogue.

Mystique shook her head and growled, "That arrogant fool caught me off guard, but I will be prepared for our next encounter." She transformed back into Storm and ran off after Rogue.

Meanwhile in an alleyway Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat were looking around trying to find the rogue mutant. "So does this, like, bite or what?" Kitty asked.

"The prof says the girl's mind is confused and difficult to pinpoint." Wolverine says then looks behind a dumpster. "So keep looking." He looks inside the dumpster while the other two are just staring at him a little scared.

"Now I wish someone would have gone with Danny. He's lucky to work by himself." Kitty whispered to Nightcrawler.

"I totally agree wid you..." He started to agree then he saw Logan sniffing. "Was? Got a scent?"

Logan looked at Kurt and said, "Yeah, I smell fear."

The girl starts running down the backyard with 'Storm' following her. "One well-placed lightning bolt...one ex-mutant." The girl jumped over the fence and yelled in fear.

The girl lands on the ground and faces Irene. "Rogue, it's me Irene. Try and remember."

"Uh, who? Wait...Irene. Yes, but...I'm so confused." Rogue put her hand to her head trying to put her memories together. She starts shaking her head. "Strange thoughts in my head...people chasing me."

"Easy, easy honey. The police are coming. The X-men will not risk a confrontation." Danny stayed invisible in the air and saw the commotion.

"Oh man, Rogue is in trouble, and I don't have time to warn the others." He whispered to himself.

"The X-men?"

Irene stretched out her hand. "Yes. Mutant hunters, now hurry! I have a friend who can help you. I'll take you to her."

Rogue grabbed her hand saying, "Ah don't know. All this is happening so fast. Ah don't..." She turns her head and sees Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty running up the alleyway. "It's him!" Rogue gasped in fear. "The one who attacked me. Run Irene run!" She loses one of her gloves to Irene while running away.

The three run after her. "That's got to be her."

"Please let me be." She jumps over the fence. Danny takes his chance and flies down to go after her. He notices Kurt stopping Wolverine and continues flying after her. "I just want to be..." She turns around and sees no one there.

Danny made himself visible behind her and sighs, "You're confused big time huh?"

She turns at him and asks, "What do you want?"

Danny scratches the back of his head. "To be honest we just want to help you make a right decision. You have a powerful gift, and if you keep on running and touch random people you will be more confused than you were. I just want to help you not to be confused." He said smiling nervously.

"Are you a part of the mutant hunters?" Rogue asked narrowing her eyebrows at him.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "I never heard anything about mutant hunters."

She calmed down a bit and lowered her suspicion on the white haired teen. "Why do you care then?"

"I also have special powers." He made a small green ball be created in the palm of his hand. "Just come with me, and I'll show you to the team that I work with to help people like you."

"Ah don't know." Kurt teleported himself behind Rogue in his disguise to look normal and smiled at the scene. "Ah know that ah need help, but ah'm being chased down by some people. They call themselves the X-men."

"Ve only want to help not hunt you down." Kurt said surprising her.

Rogue turned around and widened her eyes at Kurt. "How did yah get behind meh?" Rogue asked getting a bit closer to Danny feeling a bit safer around him.

"I'm a teleporter." Kurt said teleporting to the swings making her sigh a bit in relief. "I can teleport to any place I can think of."

"What about these X-men people? Why are they after meh?" Rogue asked.

Danny put his hand on her shoulder making her look back at him. "It's like this. You're confused about everything going on, and your confusion can cause a lot of trouble if you are not careful."

She turned around and looked Danny in the eye. "How can I be sure I can trust you guys?" She asked.

"If you are not sure right now, then you don't have to." Danny said making Kurt raise an eyebrow at him. "All that matters is putting your trust in the right people."

"Now zat is something we both agree to." Kurt said smiling at Rogue.

"Half pint, I'll show him." Kitty muttered coming through the fence. She watches the two guys and continues, "She doesn't look that tough to me." She ran at Rogue and catches her making both fall to the ground.

"Kitty no!" Kurt yelled then watches her get pushed off by Rogue. He grabs Rogue who starts struggling. She hits his watch then sees him turn to his normal look. She gasps and pushes his face with her bare hand and absorbs some of his energy. She gasps and teleports herself out of the mess in just a few seconds of everything that just happened.

"Oh great, Kitty, you make sure Kurt's okay. I have to talk to Rogue if she ever lets me get near her again." Danny said and flies after Rogue.

Kurt faints and falls on the ground as Kitty says "Aah, Nightcrawler?" He groans in his state of mind. Kitty looked up where Danny flew off to with worry in her eyes. 'I screwed up, and Kurt paid the price.' She thought looking back at Kurt with worry. "I'm so sorry." She muttered sadly hoping Kurt wouldn't hold her against what she did.

Meanwhile Rogue landed on her feet at the cemetery. "What just happened?" She asked herself surprised. "Where am I? And ich verstehen deutscher (A/N still no clue if that is spelled right.)" She looked around. "I can speak German?" She put her hand to her throat surprised again. "The fuzzy one...Kurt's his name. I'm him. Like I was Cody. I think I'm catching on now." She looked at her hands then looked around. "But how did I?" She teleported herself onto a roof of one of the small buildings in the graveyard. She closed her eyes and teleported again and again for a few times. She starts enjoying it then falls when she is on a bench that broke beneath her. She goes back to being sad. "When is this all going to end?"

Danny walked up to her with sadness in his eyes. "I'm afraid it might not end." He grabbed her bare hand and pulled her up.

"Thanks, ah never got yah name last time before that girl came and grabbed me."

"The name's Danny." He took out his glove hand and was going to shake hands with her.

She looked at his hand and shook it with her non gloved hand. "Why are they after me? Ah didn't do anything wrong."

"I sort of know what it feels like. When I first got my powers, I decided to tell my parents a few days later. They rejected me. Your mother didn't reject you, but she might know what is going on." Danny said which she nodded in agreement. "That woman I saw you with earlier telling you that the X-men are mutant hunters, is she your mother?"

Rogue nodded, "Ah always thought she was mah mother."

Danny nodded and turned around, "I'll go talk with her real quick. I would have you come with me, but I have a feeling something bad could happen if you do."

"Don't be long." Danny smiled at her before flying off leaving her alone.

Danny only flew for a few seconds before descending down near the vehicle Destiny was waiting. "I'm guessing you're Rogue's mother." Danny said.

Destiny gasped in surprise when she heard the question. "Is that what Xavier is calling her?" She asked curiously.

Danny shrugged, "Eh, we don't know her real name, and I doubt she would be willing to give it to anyone after this situation is over."

Destiny sighed in agreement. "I can't argue to that, but how did you find me?"

Danny pointed up at the sky not knowing the woman was blind. "I flew here, and I saw you talking with Rogue earlier."

"What do you want then?"

"What is your connection with Mystique?" Danny asked seriously making the woman gasp in surprise.

"Why should I have to tell you anything?" Destiny countered narrowing her eyebrows.

Danny turned around and shrugged, "Fine, you can probably lose her trust then if she finds out you lied to her." He flew a few feet back into the air and said, "By the way my name is Phantom." He took off to find Rogue leaving Destiny alone.

"I already knew who you were." Destiny muttered looking up at the direction he was leaving. "And I know who you will become."

Rogue started to shake her head in frustration and heard someone coming into the room where she was. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around in fright. She relaxed when she recognized Danny's white hair. "Sorry, are you okay?" He asked then face-palmed. 'Nice going Fenton.'

"When did yah get back? How did you find meh?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm able to walk through walls, disappear, and fly. Right now is not a good time to explain what powers I have."

They heard 'Scott' jump into the room and looked at him. "Thought you could escape us did you? The X-men don't leave loose ends." 'Scott' said to her. He knocked over one of the statues and kept on walking closer. He pushed another down right towards Rogue and Danny.

"Hey man, I say that you need to knock it off." Danny shot one of his ecto blasts at 'Scott.' 'Scott flew back and hit the wall. Danny flew up to him and got kicked right in the chest and fell to the ground. He was grabbed by 'Scott' then got thrown into the wall. He hit the wall hard and said, "Rogue run."

She saw 'Scott' walking closer to her. She ran at Danny asking, "What about you?"

Danny shook his head, "Don't worry about me. Hurry!" She nodded and ran out the front door. He got off the wall and looked at 'Scott.' "So we get to see each other's face now Mystique."

"So you figured it out." Mystique said transforming to her normal self. "I'm surprised the professor finally decided to tell one of his students about me."

Danny dusted the dirt off his shoulders. "Yeah, well when I saw you recruit Lance back where Kitty lived. I knew you were up to something, and I found out that you want to start a group called the 'Brotherhood.'"

"Very good, but you are not going to have her join your team. She will be joining my team soon enough."

"I'll be the judge of that." Danny said crossing his arms over his chest with his hands glowing green.

"Wish I could stay and play boy, but I got other things to worry about." Mystique said before jumping through the hole above the ground. She landed on her feet and started to run when Danny appeared in front of her with a glowing hand sticking out.

"That's too bad." Danny fired an energy blast at her making her jump to her left to dodge. "I was hoping to have someone to fight since you have been deceiving her this whole time." Danny narrowed his eyebrows in anger. "I hate people manipulating people for selfish purposes even if they are my own kind."

Suddenly, the wind around them started to pick up really quick. The two look up just in time to see Rogue in the air with an uncontrollable storm going on around her. "Well, it looks like I might win after all." Mystique said before transforming into a wolf and running off leaving Danny alone.

Danny pulled his energy back in and flew up at Rogue. "Rogue! You need to control it!" Danny yelled at her as he flew towards her

"Ah can't!" Rogue yelled as Jean got Scott and Storm out of the water just in time when an tower hit the water. "Ah need help!"

Danny grabbed Rogue's arm and felt her teleport them to another area. He grabbed both her arms and looked her straight in the eye. "Trust me Rogue. You do have control. You only need to calm down and not let the fear take over your mind."

"Ah'll try." She said calming herself down making the skies turn back to normal and her memories to go back to being just her memories. Danny smiled at her who smiled back at the realization of what was happening. "Thank you." She hugs him which makes him smile.

"I only got one question for you, and I'm certain this will make some sense when I explain it." Rogue got out of the hug and looked at him in confusion.

Jean landed them safely on the ground. Scott and Jean saw the others minus Danny "What do you think happen to the Rogue?" Scott asked Xavier.

"Uhh, she's gone...somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it." Charles said a little upset. "But I strongly suspect the hand at work here."

Logan sniffed, "Mystique. She can change her body but not her scent." He was determined.

"Then we have to go after her." Kitty said getting ready for a fight.

"There's been enough damage done today, and the girl must come of her own free will or not at all. We must first tend to our own. Let's just hope Danny had more luck talking to her than we did." Xavier said when Storm and Nightcrawler were coming back to their senses.

Kurt rubbed his head. He looked around saying, "Looks like I missed quite a party." He notices Kitty getting happy.

"Kurt, you're all right!" She said to him as he was about to faint again. She caught him, saying, "Easy you fuzzy elf, everything is going to be just fine." He looked at Scott who was mouthing something to him but didn't catch it. He was even more surprised when she snuggled into his arm.

When everyone got back to the Blackbird they saw Danny standing against one of the poles of the landing gear. He looked at them with a sad look in his eyes and shook his head. "I failed Professor." _We'll talk about it without the others around. _Danny said before walking into the Blackbird leaving either sad or confused looks at him.

The next day Rogue arrived at her school and walked into the principal's office. The principle greeted her saying, "Welcome to Bayville High...I'm sure you'll be very happy here...happy and safe."

"Sure, thank you." Rogue said then walked away. She looked at the device that Jean gave her then sighed. She continued to walk and went outside. She saw Danny sitting under a tree alone and walked up to him. "Are yah sure this is a good idea?" She asked him as she was near him.

Danny looked up at Rogue and smiled, "No, but I do want to see that smug smirk wiped off her face when she finds out." Rogue sat down next to him with a sigh. "Plus, you don't trust my team yet, and you being with us could have Mystique try to manipulate you into doing something you'll hate."

Rogue sighed, "Ok, Ah'll stay with her for a while, but yah owe meh a date."

Danny removed the glove on Rogue's left hand and intertwined his fingers with her fingers. "I think I can do that sometime."

Rogue stared at their intertwined fingers for a bit then smiled, 'Ah'm glad a friend like him came to help meh.' Rogue thought. The two got up and went their separate ways acting like nothing had ever happened between them.

**Just to be clear Danny had gotten his powers when he was sixteen not fourteen. I changed the age for a good reason. I'm not telling you guys why though. I also hope you guys enjoy the chapter and the changes put into it. Yep, Rogue is going to spy on the Brotherhood of Evil instead of actually joining them officially. Charles Xavier is the only one who knows about it too since Danny would have told him about the situation, but he has to act like he doesn't know. I hope everyone enjoyed it so far. R&amp;R.**


	4. Friend or Foe

**Ok, we are at chapter 4 here people. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and the changes I made to it. There isn't much change at first, but you'll start seeing it really soon in this story. There is also a plot twist I added into this as well, but I won't tell anyone what it is. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I own nothing of the sorts in this story.**

"All right, let's hear a big cheer for the lady of monster trucks, Shirley Ray!" The P.A. guy said. The monster truck drove off going on its back wheels. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the main attraction of the evening. Let's give it up for the world's strongest teenager, Fred 'The Blob' Dukes!" Fred throws his jacket off and growls getting ready for his event. He grabbed the chains from both monster trucks and got ready. "All right, Fred. Let's show them what you got!"

The monster trucks start up while Fred got ready to pull them. He chuckles as the monster trucks take off while he's holding onto the chains. He keeps his strength going then pulls the trucks towards him. He jumps into the air as the trucks crash into each other. He lands on top of the monster trucks and make the back tires pop from his weight. Everyone starts cheering for him. He bows to them and loses his balance making him fall off the monster trucks. The crowd gasps then starts laughing. The guy growls while Mystique smiles evilly. Logan and Jean were sitting at another part watching as well and were going to talk with that guy.

Fred was letting his anger out like crazy when he returned to his room. He started to break his room apart. He made holes in the wall and threw the lockers that he got. He punched the wall again when he heard the door open. "Something wrong?" Mystique asked him making him turn around.

He nodded, "Yeah, these small town hicks. They've laughed at me for the last time. I'm getting out of here for good."

"That could be arranged." She got off the wall that she was leaning on and walked towards Fred. "In fact, I know somewhere where your talents would be truly appreciated." She put a finger on him smiling evilly.

"Listen lady, if you're from the circus, you can forget it!" He pointed at her angrily.

"Oh, no, no, no, no." She moved his hand down. "I have something far more interested in mind. Care to hear more?"

Fred's eyes widened. "Huh. Yeah, sure." He started to walk towards the door. "Why not?" Logan and Jean walk down the hallway and find Mystique smiling evilly as Fred shut his door.

Danny stood outside the Gut Bomb leaning on his car with an annoyed look on his face. 'Kurt, why did I agree to this?' Danny mentally asked himself rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

Kurt ran out of the building tossing Danny a breakfast burger. "Sorry for taking so long." Kurt said as the two got into the truck.

"You're lucky that I even brought you here." Danny said starting the truck up. "There's someone I need to pick up before heading off to school."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Danny in confusion. "Who are ve picking up?"

"You'll see." Danny said as he pulled out of the restaurant.

"Zis is so not like you man. What happened to my carefree friend I met?" Kurt asked putting his hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny grinned, "Oh, I'm still carefree. I just promised someone that I would pick her up when I finally got this truck."

"Oh, I get it." Kurt nodded at the answered then widened his eyes when the full sentence hit his mind. "Wait, you're picking up a girl?! Who is she?"

Danny chuckled as he pulled up into a parking lot. Kurt looked outside and gasped in surprise when he saw the girl. "Yep."

"When did you guys start hanging out?" Kurt asked looking back at his best friend.

Danny pulled into a parking spot and put the truck into park. "I'll tell you later." He phased through door and walked up to Rogue with a smile. "Hey, I finally got my ride." He said pointing at the truck.

Rogue smiled softly, "That's good. Now Ah don't have to ride with three guys." She walked to the passenger's side and opened the door to see Kurt sitting there with a sheepish grin. "That explains why yah were a little late getting here."

"I'll explain Kurt's bad eating habits later." Danny got into the driver's seat and buckled himself in.

Kurt teleported to the back seat and sighed, "You could have given me a warning."

Rogue got in the truck and snickered, "Yeah right, yah'll probably wouldn't believe him if he told yah we were hanging out."

Kurt scratched his head. "Actually, Danny can't lie, and everyone knows zat. When he does lie his face gives it away." Kurt said making a goofy grin.

Danny drove out of the parking lot and drove to school. "I wish it wasn't true either." Danny muttered in distaste.

"Ah thought you would at least defend yahself." Rogue said raising an eyebrow at him.

Danny rolled his eyes and sighed, "Normally I would, but Jean and Scott pointed out too many flaws for me to even deny it anymore."

"Da argument lasted for ten minutes." Kurt pointed out making Danny groan as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Danny parked his truck and sighed, "Well, at least I can try and get better one of these days."

"Good luck wid zat." Kurt said before teleporting out of the truck and near the school where no one was around.

Danny and Rogue got out of the truck and went to their normal routine in school. "See you later." Danny told her before they separated to their first classes.

"Same." Rogue said.

Danny heard the bell ring and sighed, "Another day of a boring class is finally over." He grabbed his stuff and went straight to his locker. Once he put his stuff away he noticed Rogue coming out of her class a little angry. He watched her head to her locker which happened to be down the hall and followed her to it. "What happened this time?" He asked as she opened her locker.

Rogue looked at him "Ah got paired up with Scott for an assignment that ah am not looking forward to." She closed her locker and leaned her back on it. "Ah just wish that you could have been in the class instead of him so ah have an excuse for us to talk without it being secretive from Mystique."

Danny shrugged, "Well just be happy that you talk to someone that wants to make you happy. It's lunch time, and you know what that means." They groan about it.

"Ah'm stuck with the most stupidest guys on the planet. While you get to be with friends that care about you or so you say anyway."

Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Well, you could hang with us, but…"

"Ah'll end up getting some lecture from Principal Darkholme." Rogue shook her head at the idea and sighed. "Ah guess we'll talk after school then."

Danny smiled, "I'll talk to you later Rogue."

"Yeah, talk to yah later." They walk their separate ways towards lunch and join their usual groups for lunch.

Fred walked through the kitchen and rubbed his hands together smiling at the thought about food. He walked up to the line and started to get his food. Meanwhile Kitty saw the guy and asked, "Is that the humungous guy the one you and Logan, like, went to see Saturday night?"

Jean looked at Fred and said, "Yeah Fred, he's ok." She winks at Kitty and continues saying, "When he's not ripping lockers off the wall."

Danny chuckled, "He's strong for a teenager his age. I'm starting to think that we might convince him to join us if that is possible." He got a glance at Rogue who glanced at him at the same time. They waved to each other and went back to their table conversation.

Scott walked up to the table and sat down. "Hey guys, I might be in trouble."

"I heard you got paired up with Rogue for an assignment." Danny smiled at him.

"Word travels fast to you." Scott said a little surprised about it.

"No, I heard her mumbling a few things about it." Everyone stared at him a little confused. "What? My locker is little ways away from hers."

"Actually your locker is near mine." Kitty said reminding him.

Danny shrugged, "Ok so I was walking by when I heard her being upset. Curiosity killed the cat if you know what I mean."

"You shouldn't let your curiosity get the better of you. You have got to ignore some things going on Danny." Jean said to him.

"Yeah, like, I never talked to her once in my life." Kitty said then looked at Rogue then back at her friends. "Plus I don't think she likes any of us anyway."

"So you and the Rogue? Ach! Now zat is a strange combination, ja?" Kurt asked Scott.

"Yeah, I got to play a romantic with a girl who thinks that we tried to kill her. Man, she's going to have to be, some kind of actress." Scott said leaning back in his chair.

Kurt put a hand on his shoulder and said, "My friend, you have got to invite me to the rehearsals!" They start to laugh a little.

Fred was walking by when he heard them laughing which got him angry again. He walked by them and sat down in a chair and put his tray down only to break both at the same time making the food fly into the air. The food landed on Duncan. He turned towards Fred who was lying on the ground staring at Duncan. "Bad move Blob boy!" Duncan said and started to walk towards Fred with his friends following him getting ready for a fight.

"Stay here Kitty. This could get messy." Jean said to her.

She giggled, "Yeah, cause, like, that hasn't already happened."

Fred tried to get up but slipped and was back on the ground. He looked around and saw people laughing at him which made him get angrier at them. "Don't laugh at me!" He yelled then threw food at Duncan. Duncan got hit right in the face then his friends threw food back at Fred. Fred growled and threw more food at them.

"Food Fight!" Someone yelled. Danny sighed and went out of the cafeteria with Rogue to avoid the commotion. Fred however lost control of his temper and started to swing the table around.

"Fred calm down. Fred stop!" Jean yelled at him. She slipped on some food and landed on the ground in front of him with the table still in his hands. "Fred! Fred!" Scott shot the table with his beam then Jean said, "Put the table down Fred."

Fred looked at the table leg in his hand then at Jean. "Jean?" He asked surprised.

"You heard her big man. But if you want to fight, try me." Scott said while being next to Jean on the floor.

"Back off Scott. I'll handle this." She turns her attention back to Fred. "Everything's fine. Isn't it, Fred?"

Fred breathed in and out then said, "They shouldn't have laughed at me!"

The two got up with Jean saying to Fred. "No! No, they shouldn't. Uh, Scott, don't you have to go to class or something?"

"I'll be close if you need me. Real close." He said.

"I'll be fine." He walked off while Rogue was looking through the doors.

She went back to her locker and heard Scott come through the door. "Wow, y'all really look out for each other, don't you?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we do that."

"What's going on here?" The principal asked appearing from behind the lockers.

"Nothing." Rogue said quickly.

"Uh, we were just talking, Principal Darkholme." Scott said walking up to her.

"Then you had best stop your talking and get to class!" Darkholme said getting a little angrier at them. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rogue said then started to walk off.

"Hey don't forget to meet in the park after school and bring the play book with you." Scott said to her. He walked off when he heard her agree. The principal was getting a little frustrated that Rogue was getting close to the X-men.

"I just hope she stays away from them especially Danny. He'll destroy everything I worked for in a small amount of time if I'm not careful." She said to herself and walked off.

Danny stayed invisible and heard what Mystique had said. 'Oh great, Mystique is after me more than anyone else that's with Xavier. I have to be more careful.' Danny looked back into the cafeteria and smiled softly when he saw Jean talking with Fred. Danny walked away from the cafeteria knowing Jean has the situation under control.

After school Rogue was grabbing her stuff from her locker. She closed her locker and walked outside to see Danny leaning against the truck with a smile on his face. She smiled at him and walked up to him. "Hey, Ah guess yah heard Scott mention something about meeting at the park after school."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I'll be happy to drive you there." The two got into the truck, and Danny drove off to the park where Scott would be waiting in a few minutes.

"May Ah ask yah something?" Rogue asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What's up?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Rogue looked away and sighed, "Ah know that Mystique is just using meh and all, but why can't Ah just stay with yah since…?" She stopped her question there looking back at Danny sadly.

Danny pulled into the parking lot at the park and looked at Rogue. "Rogue, I know you can't touch anyone without absorbing their energy, but if you decide to stay with us, things could get nasty since you…"

"Don't trust the others." Rogue finished with a small sigh. "Ah get it, but wha makes you different from everyone else?" She removed one of her gloves and touched his cheek.

"I wish I knew." Danny answered with a shrug. "I still don't fully understand my powers, but they keep growing stronger by the day." He made his hands glow with his green energy and looked at them. "I only wish I knew what this energy was."

"Wow, you have it rough. I do have one question though." She crossed her arms. "What do yah think would have happened if yah never left home?"

Danny looked away sadly and muttered, "I wish I knew."

Danny was sitting against a tree in the forest close in the park where Scott and Rogue were studying for their assignment together. Danny closed his eyes and sighed, 'Why did they reject me for showing them I'm half ghost? I'm their son, but it seems their logic in believing all ghosts are evil sticks with them no matter what has happened.'

"Well now, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important on your mind right now."

Danny looked up at the figure standing in front of him with his hands behind his back. "Er, why would you care about what I think?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

The man nodded, "You make a good point, but I'm not here to meet you for business purposes anyway."

"Now I'm even more confused." Danny scratched his head trying to understand what the man meant.

"I might as well tell you." The man pulled a folder out of his jacket and handed it to Danny who grabbed it with a raised eyebrow. "Normally I would explain the situation better, but seeing as you have no clue to who I am, I figured this might be the best way to handle the situation."

Danny opened the folder and widened his eyes when he saw the picture. "This is…"

The man nodded, "Yep, your cousin wanted S.H.I.E.L.D. to find you and see if what your parents had said was true or not."

Danny looked up at the man and asked, "Uh, what have my parents said about me? I tend to stay away from the TV for certain reasons."

The man nodded, "Understandable, your parents have made a claim that you have died, and it is known all over Amity Park and all your relatives."

Danny's eyes widen in surprise. "How…" Danny looked down and closed the folder.

The man sighed, "I know this isn't easy, but…"

"They would rather say I was dead than admit that they were wrong about their reasoning." Danny muttered angrily. He got up on his feet and walked up to a different tree. He punched the tree and asked, "Why do they do this?"

The man didn't turn to look at Danny. "I know the situation is going to be hard for you, but there is more to all of this if you let me explain." Danny looked at the man with a serious look in his eyes. "Shortly after you left, ghosts have started to haunt Amity Park. The situation made almost everyone believe whatever your parents say about ghosts."

"I wonder how long that would last." Danny muttered in disgust.

"It might last a few months if things go as they seem right now, and your parents told Amity Park and your family that you were killed by a ghost then your body was being used by a spirit that made you become an evil ghost."

Danny closed his eyes and looked away in disgust. "That explanation makes no sense."

"I only used the simplest way to explain what they told everyone." The man told him then sighed, "Anyway, you cousin and your sister were the only two in the family that didn't believe them. The citizens of Amity Park are confused, scared, or escaped the town in fear."

"Why did Jazz and my cousin not believe them?"

The man looked up at the sky then back at Danny. "Your sister showed us a video tape of you leaving the house in your other form. Your cousin didn't believe them since they believe her boyfriend should be studying ghosts and not the subatomic particles he's been studying for some time."

"Leave it to Jan to have her own personal reasons not to believe a lie." Danny smiled at the idea and shook his head. "I guess that's why I like her the most out of all my cousins."

The man smirked, "I can tell, and she figured you were either alive or wondering around as a ghost. She wouldn't believe anything until she saw you, and she saw the video confirming that you were still alive since your sister gave the tape to her."

Danny looked up at the sky and sighed, "Ok, what does any of this have to do with me and my cousin? I'm still a bit lost with all of this."

"Your cousin contacted us and asked us to find you since she had no lead other than the tape. She would have asked Tony, but he tends to push some buttons around by teasing and flirting with her time to time." The man answered making Danny nod at the answer. "It took us a few weeks, but we were able to find you here in Bayville as you can see."

"Does she know where I am right now?" Danny asked feeling curious.

"No, we want you to go to her since you probably do not want to be found."

Danny ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Ok, I'll go meet her sometime this week or next week." He opened the folder again and looked over some of the information and asked, "What does she do for a living?" He looked up to see the man was gone. He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "I thought that was my kind of thing to do." He shrugged and walked to the clearing to see if Rogue and Scott were done with their assignment for the day.

Later on at the institute Kitty and Kurt were playing something like football. Kitty was running with the ball and ran through the tree. "That's it half-pint. Keep the ball away from the elf." Logan said to her. Kurt teleported right behind her as he said, "But you got to concentrate or..." She went through a tree and hit a branch and accidentally threw the ball.

Kurt teleported himself and caught the ball. "Ha! It's mine now Kitty!" He smiled at her.

"Gimme that." She ran towards him and watched him teleport.

"Watch where you're porting." Logan said as Kurt landed on a weak branch. The branch broke so Kitty ran up and jumped. She went through Kurt and grabbed the ball then his tail just for fun. She laughs at him while he growls at him. Logan puts his hand towards his head saying, "What kind of move is that?"

"Hm. Inovation. Adaptation. It's what they're here to learn." The professor said then heard Jean. 'Jean stay calm. We'll find you.' He looks at Logan and says, "She's been kidnapped."

"You elf, get Cyclops and Phantom. I gotta ride." Logan ran off towards the institute. He changed his clothes and got onto his bike. He started it up his bike and took off.

Charles put his hands on his head. _Daniel, are you there? Now would be a good time for your telepathic block not to be up._

_What's up Professor? _Danny asked telepathically trying not to let his anger or sadness out.

_Good, you answered. Jean has been kidnapped, and Wolverine is already on his way to track her scent. I can't get a lock on her brain wave pattern, and she doesn't know where she is._

_I'll go ahead and start looking for her immediately. _Danny put his telepathic block back up into his mind without realizing it and ran his way out of the forest.

Meanwhile at a picnic table Scott and Rogue were practicing for the play. "Do you like me, Kate?"

Rogue was getting bored and didn't want to be here. "Pardonnez-moi? I cannot tell what is like me."

"An angel is like you, Kate, and you are like an angel."

She giggles surprising Scott a bit. "The girls are right. You are a charmer."

He tried not to get her upset. "Look I'm just reading the lines ok?"

"Yeah I know. It's just sometimes...I wish..."

Danny flew towards the two and floated above them in his ghost form. They look up at him and raise an eyebrow. "Hey Scott, we might have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" He asked him. "It better be important to interrupt our assignment."

Danny sat next to him. "It's Jean. She's been kidnapped."

"What?" He grabbed Danny by his jumpsuit.

"Dude? I would suspect by now that Wolverine is on her scent, and Kurt will be here shortly." Danny retorted phasing himself out of Scott's grip.

"Why Kurt?" He asked letting go of Danny.

Kurt then teleports to them at the table and lands right on it. "Woah tender moment here? Uh sorry to interrupt."

"Ah swear, he's like an annoying little brother." She said then turned away from him.

"Uh, Blob." He hits the table hard. "If he's hurt her, I'll..." He looks at Rogue and asked, "Do you know anything about this?"

"No." She turns at him. "Even if ah did, ah wouldn't tell you."

"Then I hope you can live with your conscious." She looks away. "Teleport us away to maximum Mr. Wagner."

"Aye aye." Kurt said as Scott grabbed his shoulder. "You coming Danny?"

"I'll meet you guys where Jean is being held." He told them.

They nodded at him and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. "Why didn't you go with them?" Rogue asked him sadly.

Danny looked at Rogue and smiled, "Hey, my truck is still here, and you need a ride back to your place."

Rogue got up from the bench and nodded, "Ok, Ah can't argue with that, but this reading has gotten meh to think about something."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What did it make you think about?"

Rogue walked up to Danny and kissed his cheek making him blush at the contact. "We better get going." She whispered to him before walking to his truck with a satisfied smile.

Logan drove up to the front of the school and started to sniff around hoping to find Jean's scent nearby. 'This is where she last was before her kidnapping.' He thought before catching her scent. He drove off after the scent he caught.

At the institute Xavier was talking with Scott, Kurt, and Kitty. "I've been in mental contact with Jean, but she has no idea where she is. All I can tell is that she and Blob are somewhere in this area." Xavier pointed at the area.

"Then lets move." Scott said to the team. The team minus the professor got into the X-van while Cyclops got into his car. They drove off and went to find Kitty.

"This is going to be the best night that you ever had." Fred said to Jean walking up to her. "Dinner, dancing..."

"Fred, this is all wrong. You can't force someone to like you." Jean said to him as he put a napkin over her lap.

"Why not? I'm stronger than everyone." He flexed his muscles and looked at them with a smile.

"Being nice usually works better." She tried to stay calm.

"Oh yeah. I just remembered. I got a surprise for you." He left the room with her thinking about what he got her.

Wolverine pulled up to an abandoned factory. He pulled off his helmet and sniffed. He smiled for a fight was about to happen. He hit his communicator and said, "I found them. They're at the old Ironworks at the South end. I'm going in."

"Logan wait for backup." Xavier said as Wolverine turned it off.

Wolverine brought his adamantium claws and ran straight at the factory. Wolverine clawed the door open and jumped at Blob. Fred was surprised as Wolverine came up and punched Fred in the head. Wolverine sent another punch at Blob and missed. He landed on his feet on the other side of Blob and saw him pick up a giant water tank. Wolverine's eyes widen when that came at him. 'Oh, this is going to hurt.'

Blob jumped and landed on Wolverine holding down his arms. "Can't...breathe..."

"She's my friend. You can't take her away from me."

Blob saw a blast go above him and looked up. "We're just giving her a way out, through you if necessary." He sent another blast at Blob and held it there.

Danny pulled his truck up to the factory and got out of the vehicle with Rogue. "Sorry I had to drag you into this." He told her before cracking his knuckles as they approached the factory.

"Don't worry about it." Rogue told him as Cyclops and Wolverine flew out of the factory onto the motorcycle with Cyclops losing his visor in the process. She walked up to Scott and touched his cheek absorbing some of his energy. 'Ah'll take some of that.'

Blob opened the door to the room and had a file cabinet hit him in the face. He grabbed it and said, "Nobody respects me! And you're the worst! You pretended to be my friend!" Blob said to Jean. He threw the cabinet at Jean. She stopped it right before it hit her in the face.

Blob picked up a giant piece of machinery and walked back to the room with it over his head. Danny and Rogue watch as Blob makes his way to Jean. Danny made his hands glow brightly unaware his eyes were glowing as well. "Fire!" Danny and Rogue fired the energy blasts from their eyes and hit Blob straight in the neck making Blob yell in pain.

Fred dropped the machine then pushes it right at the pair. Danny phased through the object, and Rogue dodged the machine saying, "Leave her alone you yahoo!"

"What are you going to do to me? Make me wear bad makeup?" Blob asked her which made her smile evilly.

"Didn't Mystique tell you what my power is?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"No, cause I don't care."

He swings his fists at her. She dodges every swing and touches his arms. "My power is your power, and I can take more than one!" Blob started to fear Rogue a little more than he was at first. She threw him up at the ceiling then blasted him with Scott's power.

Blob landed in the rubble then broke free from it. "I got too much power even for you! You can't hurt me! I'm the Blob!"

"Nah, you're just garbage that wanted a date! Now tell ya what...I'm taking you out!" Blob growled and jumped at her.

'Nice.' Danny and Rogue blasted him with the energy in their eyes with the thought of protecting Jean. They blasted him through the roof, and he landed into a pile of garbage outside. He started yelling at the seagulls to stop laughing at him.

"Ah hope this would be a good way to start things off with your friends." Rogue whispered to Danny.

"I think it is." He said back crossing his arms with a smile on his face.

The rest of the team came and helped everyone get back to their feet. Rogue grabbed Scott's visor and said, "There you go. Ah only took a short-term dose of your power. You should be back to normal soon."

"You sure are an angel Kate." Scott said when he got his senses back.

"My name's not Kate, and ah'm no angel." She looked away.

"But you helped us, why?" Jean asked her.

"Ah don't know. Ah just don't know." Rogue took off leaving the team alone in front of the factory.

"Hey, wait!"

"Easy red, let her go!" Wolverine said as he grabbed her from going after her.

"But she..."

"She is not ready. Trust me on this."

Danny puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers, "Plus someone here needs you more right now."

Jean looks at Danny then at Scott and smiles, "Thanks Danny." She whispers to him and pecks him on the cheek and walks up to Scott.

He feels his cheek then looks behind him. He walks off with Nightcrawler asking, "Vhere are you going?"

"I drove here." Danny told him pointing at his truck.

"Oh man, I'm stuck vid da X-van." Kurt muttered as Danny walked to his truck.

Danny entered his truck and started it up smiling. 'I hope you learn to trust the others Rogue.' Danny thought before driving off somewhere to be alone.

Danny stood in the park by himself looking up at the sky with the folder in his hand. He heard someone walk up behind him and asked, "Why did you decide to tell me this yourself, and who are you anyway?" Danny turned around and narrowed his eyebrows at the man.

The man nodded, "Okay, my name is Nick Fury, and I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I came to you personally because anyone else from my team would probably make you feel threatened."

Danny looked down at the folder and chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right, but to be honest I didn't sense any hostility from you either which probably made me feel at ease."

"Your power is unique even for a mutant." Nick commented putting his hand on his chin. "I'm curious if you want me to tell her or if you will tell her. I know I said that I would rather have you do it, and I still do, but it is your decision if you want her to know or not or who it is that tells her."

Danny looked at Nick with a serious look on his face. "I'll tell her Fury. I don't think she needs anymore drama as it is. Plus, I rather not have her hound you guys down until she gets that info on where I am."

Nick chuckled, "Well, I guess we'll see each other later." The two shake hands and walk away in different directions. "By the way, if anything mutant related comes up I'll be sure to tell you or Wolverine about it."

Danny turned around and nodded, "Okay." The two left the park and went their separate ways not knowing when they would meet again.

**Okay, if you didn't get it earlier with the couple hints I left, Danny's cousin is Janet Dyne a.k.a. Wasp. Yep, I decided to twist things up and make them cousins.**

**Will the Avengers make an appearance in this rewrite? Yes, they will be from EMH series not the newer one.**

**Will Spiderman be in this as well? Duh, I actually plan on having him and Shadowcat get together like they did in the Ultimate Spiderman comics.**

**Will any of the ghosts besides Plasmius be in this? To be honest Danny's family might be the only people from Danny Phantom that will make appearances in this series. Sam and Tucker might make an appearance here and there, and the ghosts are questionable as well. I'm still thinking about it anyway.**

**Will Danny and Rogue's relationship be different in the rewrite? I noticed that how I got the two together was a bit rushed, but it might feel a bit rushed in this story line as well. The bright side is that it will be a bit clearer than before.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, and yes, I did change a few things around in this chapter if it isn't obvious enough. Also I would love reviews. It might help me write faster for the next chapter to come out. I hope you guys enjoy what will be coming in the future. R&amp;R**


	5. Quicksilver vs Spyke

**Here we go people. Spyke is joining the team now. I do not own anything.**

In the gymnasium in the middle of a town a basketball game was being played between two rival teams. The basketball flies through the air and hits the rim. Evan Daniels intercepts the ball and heads down the court dribbling the ball. The coach yells at Evan to not lose the ball, and Evan found himself being blocked from getting near the net. "Evan over here." Pietro yells waving his hand. Evan throws the ball to him, and Pietro catches it with a smile on his face. Pietro runs down the other team's players and does a lay-up only for it to bounce off the rim and back onto the court. The crowd starts yelling for the team to steal the ball back from the opposite team.

"Get the ball back. Don't let him shoot." Evan's dad said.

Storm looks at her brother-in-law and asks, "Is it always this exciting?"

"No, this one's a real nail biter."

It was down to the last ten seconds of the game. The enemy team passes the ball, but Pietro intercepts the ball and runs down the court dribbling the ball. "You got ten seconds. Pietro, Daniels is open, now!" The coach yells at Pietro.

Pietro passes the ball to Evan, and Evan runs down the court dribbling the ball. "You can do it Evan. Shoot. Shoot!" Storm yelled at him.

Evan runs past an enemy player and shoots the ball. One of the rival players tries to block the ball but ends up landing on Evan making him slide back on the ground. Evan slides across the floor accidentally making his spikes come out of his left arm while sliding across the court. Storm noticed the spikes and started to worry about her nephew being caught. Evan noticed the spikes coming out of his arm and covered it up hoping no one saw what had happened to him. 'Oh man, I am so busted if anyone saw this.' He thought cringing inwardly not paying attention to the buzzer going off.

Evan got picked up by his teammates for making the winning shot, and they started to cheer for him making the shot. Evan started to cheer along with them when he noticed his spikes were no longer coming out of his arm. Pietro watches his team carry Evan away and glares at them with his arms crossed. 'He thinks that he is so much better than me. I'm going to have a talk with him and make him say I'm better.' Storm also notices Pietro's reaction and starts to worry about him as he starts walking in the same direction as his team.

After the game celebration, the team started to pack their stuff up and leave the school grounds. "Good game man." One player said to Evan leaving the locker room.

"Yeah, Daniels, you rule man." Another one said patting Evan's back while walking off.

"Thanks guys. Good game." Evan says to the last two leaving the locker room.

Pietro leaned against his locker staring angrily at Evan. He gets off the lockers and walks towards Evan saying, "I should have known that you would have hogged all the glory."

Evan turns to him saying, "What are you talking man? Everyone knows that..."

"Everyone knows if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have had that last shot. I knew that I should have just taken it myself." Pietro said putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey that was a great pass man, but there is no way you could have made it down the court in time for a shot." Spyke put the last of his clothes in his gym bag.

Pietro ran his hand through his hair then pounded the locker in front of Scott. "Hey, dude, I got moves you can't even imagine." He ran past Evan and put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "And I'm done holding back just to make guys like you look good." He ran his arm across Evan's chest while walking away. Evan watched Pietro leave then zipped up his bag.

"Seems like that boy has been competing with you ever since you were babies." Storm said to Evan while walking into the boys' locker room.

Evan turned his head. "Hey, Auntie O, what's up? Where's mom and dad?" He asked surprised.

"Waiting outside." She said to him. "I think the boys' locker room makes your mother nervous."

He started to tie his shoes while saying, "Right. Some game huh? It's tight that you showed." He grabbed his bag and turned his entire body to her.

"And miss my favorite nephew's game? Heh. Not a chance." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks again for coming Auntie."

Storm started to worry. "Evan, are you all right? I've been concerned about you lately." She sat down on the bench behind her. "You know, about the things we've discussed before."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem Auntie O. everything's cool." He tried to keep his cool.

"Evan, I saw what happened to you out there tonight when you fell." Ororo said giving Evan a hard stare.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I got it under control. Ah...Achoo!" Evan sneezed and had spikes go around everywhere missing Storm only by a little bit on both sides.

"Bless you." She looked at the spikes then back at Evan.

Evan rubs his nose then said, "Busted huh?"

"Big time." She said while her arms were crossed.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk looking over the information Nick Fury gave him. He looked at the picture with a hard stare. 'Jan, how can I meet you if I'm always busy?' He wondered looking out the window from his seat. He heard his phone ring and grabbed it. He read the caller I.D. and smiled at it. He pressed the answer button and put it up to his ear. "Hey Rogue, what's up?"

"Ah was wondering if yah have anything planned next week." She said trying not to sound nervous.

"Right now? No, I'm completely free for the moment." Danny looked back down at the picture before closing the folder.

"Good, Ah was wondering if yah wanted to come to a concert with meh. Your favorite band is playing at the concert." She said knowing that would get him to come.

"Yeah, I am so there!" Danny yelled in excitement.

Rogue smiled, "Good, Ah'll see yah at school tomorrow." The two hung up smiling at their phones.

Danny sighed happily and got up on his feet. He looked out the window and thought, 'I can worry about finding a way to contact Jan later. Right now I got a date coming up next week, and it will be one good time.'

Someone knocked on the door and said, "Hey Danny, we got a job to head out tomorrow and talk with Storm's nephew."

Danny looked at the door and sighed, "When do we leave Scott?"

"We're heading out tomorrow after school. The Professor doesn't want you to wonder off during the mission either."

Danny looked out the window and asked, "Where are we going anyway?"

"New York City."

Danny's eyes widen. "I see. I'll make sure to be ready for the trip." Scott nodded and walked away from Danny's room leaving a surprised Danny behind. 'Well, this might be a good time to go see her.' He added in his mind.

* * *

School was dismissing for everyone to go home. Evan went to his locker and opened it up. He grabbed his wallet and looked inside. "Aw man, not again." He said upset.

"Something wrong?" Pietro asked leaning against a locker near Evan.

Evan gasps and asks, "Where did you come from?"

"That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court." Pietro said pointing to his head.

"Hey, look, I know you're fast man, man. You really busted some great moves last night." Evan told him while Pietro started to walk away a little.

"Aha! You finally admit that I'm better than you." Pietro pointed at him smiling.

"I said you were faster, not better." He shook his head. "I still got a few tricks of my own, you know."

Pietro grabbed Evan's wallet really quick saying, "Sure, you do. Like getting ripped off for the second time this month." He pointed at the wallet. "What's up with that?"

"Yeah, and I even changed the lock combination." Evan pointed at his locker.

Pietro put his hand to his chin. "Hmm, sounds like a bona fide mystery, dude."

"Yeah, but I'm going to trap the sleaze ball."

"Sure, Daniels," he reached into his pocket, "But you're gonna need some bait." He pulled out some money and handed both the wallet and the money to Evan.

"Hey, thanks man." He grabs the wallet and the money. He puts the money inside his wallet and puts the wallet inside his locker. "I'll get it back to you on allowance day." They put their hand together. "Catch you later." Evan walked off leaving Pietro watching him.

"Not even on your best day Daniels. You will never catch me." He whispered to himself.

* * *

That night at Evan's place Danny, Scott, Jean, Ororo, and Evan's parents were waiting for Evan to come home to speak about his powers, but the parents didn't know about it yet. While Ororo was telling her sister and brother-in-law about Evan, Danny was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. "Danny," he looked up at Jean who had a worried expression on her face, "why are you acting distant today?"

Danny looked at the window then back at Jean. "Sorry Jean, I found some personal information about my family, and I don't want to talk about it right now." He told her truthfully.

Scott put his hand on Jean's shoulder and said, "We're always here for you man, but the Professor doesn't want you to wonder off."

Danny looked at Scott and asked, "Does this have anything to do with the bathroom incident back at the mall? That was Kurt's fault."

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't wander off on your own." Jean reminded him.

Danny shrugged, "Hey, it isn't my fault Kurt gets himself into bad situations." He looked out the window and nodded, "Well, it seems our fellow mutant has just arrived."

Evan looked at everyone and asked, "Man, you don't give up, do you, Auntie O?" He stood in front of everyone. Scott and Jean sat on the couch while Danny leaned against the wall smiling. Evan's mom sat down on a chair trying to process the information while his dad stood near her. Ororo stayed standing up near the couch.

"That's because she loves you. She's concerned." Jean said to him. "We all are." She looks at Danny. "Some who go out for a free ride should be concerned."

Danny looked at her then sighed, "Yeah, I needed fresh air. Plus I need to fly out in the open more than once a month."

"He's right about something for once." Ororo said smiling.

"It does explain why you come home with holes in your clothes." Evan's mother said changing the subject back to him.

"We always knew this was a possibility, Vi. While you did not receive the mutant gene as I did, we knew it would show up in future generations." She looked at her sister then at Evan.

"It's really not so bad Mrs. Daniels. Having special powers can be pretty cool sometimes." Scott said trying to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah? I'll tell you what, Shades. Let me see what you've got that's so cool." Evan said to him giving him a glare.

"Evan." His mother said.

"Sorry mom." He closed his eyes and tried to hold his temper.

"I'll be happy to give a demonstration." Danny said making his hand glow green.

"Danny, don't tempt me to make Danny use his powers, Evan." Storm said trying to give him a glare to put his hand away.

"No it's ok. It's just Scott's powers are really what you call...indoor friendly, and Danny needs to some self-control in the mental department." Jean said giving Danny a side glance.

"Ok, whatever. Look man, I like it right here, and I'm not going to some home for creeps." Evan waves his hand and starts to walk away. "Now if you excuse me I got school stuff to take care of." He walked up the stairs with his parents watching him go up the stairs.

"That went well." Danny said making a small green orb appear and started to throw it to each of his hands. "I am curious how we deal with situations like this all the time and succeed at all." He tossed the ball between his hands and asked, "How do we do that again?"

"Danny, you should pay attention a little more. We're not at the institute, and do you have to be a bit sarcastic with every mistake we make?" Jean asked as she grabbed the ecto ball mid toss.

"Uh, Jean, you might want to give that back." He held out his hand.

"Why should I do that?" The ball let off a little explosion and made her fly back a bit and hit the ground.

Danny and Scott grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. "That's why. If anyone besides Danny touches it, well you know what happens now." Scott explained smiling sheepishly.

"I do apologize for my son Mr. Fenton and Mr. Summers. He's obviously dealing with a lot right now." Evan's father said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll talk with him."

He starts to walk away when Jean gasps. "Hey, he's going out the window."

Evan puts on his padding and his helmet and jumps out the window with his skateboard. He lands on his skateboard and rides it to the school. The others come out the front door and see him leave. "We really got to work on our sales pitch." Scott said.

Danny sighed, "You guys want me to go after him?" He looked at Storm who shook her head.

"You should go back to the institute Danny. We should handle whatever comes our way." She told him.

He nodded then felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. "I am wondering who you hang out with. Kitty said that you're a risk taker. I want to know if it is true." Scott told him.

"I don't know how to answer that." Danny turned invisible and flew off leaving everyone else behind. He stopped midflight and pulled a picture out of his pocket. 'This would seem the right time.' He thought before flying off in a different direction.

* * *

Janet Van Dyke stood on the roof of her apartment building looking at the town with a frown. 'Tony Stark becomes Iron man; Hank and I become Antman and Wasp.' She shrunk down and looked at her glowing hands. She fired off one of her beams and sighed, "It's too bad Danny can't see this. He always did like his superheroes."

"I still do." Danny said as he floated behind her.

Jan turned around to see a white haired teen with glowing green eyes looking a bit like her cousin. "Uh, who are you?" She asked feeling a bit confused.

Danny chuckled, "Oh, come on Jan. You seriously can't believe you forgot your own cousin?"

Jan's eyes widen in surprise. "How…What happened to you? How did you get your hair to become white and your eyes are glowing. How did all of this happen?" She asked as she flew around him in surprise.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "We should probably talk where no one could possibly be listening before I tell you everything."

Wasp crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows. "Danny, if this is who you are then tell me why Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack claim you to be dead." She said as she grew back to her normal size.

Danny looked away and sighed, "I'll explain everything." The white rings came around his waist and slid around his body revealing his normal black hair and blue eyes to his cousin. "May we go inside so no one will listen in on us?"

"Who would try to listen in on us?"

"Tony Stark." Danny answered with a deadpanned expression making her sigh in agreement. "I don't mind S.H.I.E.L.D. because of Fury, but not everyone needs to know my secrets."

"I get it Danny." Jan led her to his apartment and motioned for him to start explaining as they entered the apartment.

Danny closed the door and rubbed his neck. "Well, it all started at home when my parents wanted to show Jazz and I the completed Ghost Portal…"

* * *

Rogue walked through town humming a tune with a smile on her face. She walked down the sidewalk unaware of the person following her. She stopped in front of the music store and sighed when she saw the closed sign, "Why am Ah not surprised?" She turned around and looked up to see Kurt hanging there by his tail. "Why are yah following meh?"

Kurt teleported onto the ground in his human disguise and said, "I was wondering vat you were doing."

"Are yah so bored that yah had to following meh here?" She asked glaring at him.

Kurt looked away trying to play it off innocently. "Well, Danny is out of town right now, and I was wondering why he vas so happy last night and zis morning." He looked back at her with a nervous smile.

"If yah must know, I asked Danny to go with meh to a Humpty Dumpty concert." She told him then walked past him.

Kurt watched her leave and smiled, "Zat's good to hear den." He teleported a few feet in front of her and asked, "How is everyding between you guys anyway?"

"Kurt…" Rogue started with growl.

Kurt put his hands up and nodded, "I get it. I'll leave you alone." He teleported away and watched her leave from the roof of a building. "Sheesh, she's being rough, but is it okay for us to trust her? I wonder if Danny's trust is a good thing." He mutters before teleporting his way back to the Institute.

* * *

Danny finished explaining the story to his cousin who was sitting on the couch with a glass of water in her hands and a frown on her face. She sighed and looked outside. "Why doesn't this surprise me one bit?" She wondered in amusement. "Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie did put too much time into ghosts. I'm surprised they came up with a good story saying you were being controlled and died by a ghost."

Danny, who was sitting on the other end of the couch, shook his head in amusement. "I'm just as surprised as you, but things are going to become complicated if anyone finds out I'm still alive." He chuckled. "I'm surprised they haven't found me yet."

Jan smiled, "I think it might have to do with your mutant abilities finding a way to block any way for them to get a lock on finding where you are."

"Remind me why I told you about mutants? I seem to forget the reason." Danny said raising an eyebrow at his cousin in confusion.

Jan put her water down and sighed, "After all these years, you are still not as smart as your parents." She chuckled, "Of course, you are not as stupid and obsessed in your mind either." She got up on her feet and listed the things off. "I'm your only cousin who wants to be a superhero, the only family member who did anything with you no matter how ridiculous it was, and the only one who hasn't told anyone except Fury about the situation."

"So it was personal." Danny muttered with a smile. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and asked, "Is it okay if I stay the night? I want us to catch up with everything since we haven't seen each other in what three or four years."

Jan smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

Danny got up off the couch and pressed a couple of buttons. "I better call the Institute before getting settled."

Charles hung the phone up and sighed at what he was told. "What happened?" Logan asked. "Did they get Ororo's nephew to join?"

"They got him to agree to join with us, but they're going to need me to get him out." Charles told Logan.

Logan sighed, "I'm not even going to ask."

The phone started to ring again making them look at it in surprise. Charles picked the phone up as Wolverine got up from his seat. "Hello."

"Hey Professor." Danny said making Charles smile on the other end.

"Ah Daniel, are you on your way back from the trip?"

Danny looked at his cousin and sighed, "No Professor."

Charles narrowed his eyebrows. "Danny, we told you what would happen if you wondered off again without telling us."

"Professor, I found something out about my family a couple weeks ago dealing with my parents." Danny told the Professor honestly.

Charles sighed, "I see." 'That explains the past few days wondering off on his own.' "Where are you now?"

"I never left the city if that's what you are wondering."

"Good, I'm going to be arriving to retrieve Evan from the prison cell."

Danny looked at his cousin in surprise. "What happened?"

"Another mutant was at the school and had a bit of an issue with the way Evan was retrieving the glory. The mutant framed Evan for causing trouble at the school, and Evan is stuck in a cell right now."

Danny nodded, "We'll see you there." He hung up the phone and asked, "How fast can you fly as Wasp?"

"You really want to find out?" She asked smirking back at her cousin.

* * *

Evan walked out of the police station with his parents and aunt following him. The four stop in front of the vehicles where Xavier was waiting with the other four students and Logan behind him. "Hello Evan, my name is Charles Xavier." Charles said putting his hand out for Evan to shake.

Evan looked at Charles hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Professor Xavier." He said back trying to calm himself down.

"You have nothing to fear Evan. You are among friends, and we will help you get better at controlling your powers and help clear your name of this situation." Charles said as the two released their hands from the hand shake. "Ororo, has Danny showed up yet?"

Ororo shook her head. "No Professor, he hasn't made his appearance known to us. I'm worried he will…"

"I made it." Danny said running up to the group out of breath. He breathed in and out a bit and leaned forward. "Sorry for showing up late, my cousin thought it would be funny to take a detour through the docks."

"Your cousin?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny nodded, "Yep, in fact she's right over…"

Everyone heard a 'snickt' and looked at Logan who had one of his claws out. "Hey, you could actually hurt someone Wolverine!" Wasp said growing back to her normal size in front of everyone. "I know we never met, but you could have at least recognized me by my size!"

Logan retracted his claw and growled, "Wasp, what are you doing here?"

Wasp scoffed, "I thought Danny already told you."

"Wait, the Wasp is Danny's cousin?" Kitty asked making everyone's eyes widen in surprise. "Like wow, Danny's related to a superhero."

"She isn't that famous yet." Logan muttered walking away to the van.

"Like, oh my word, it is so cool to meet someone like you." Kitty said happily then was pushed to the side by Kurt.

Kurt walked up to her and smoothed his hair out a bit. "I have a boyfriend." Jan said crossing her arms before Kurt said anything. "I saw your intention with that face and your hand in your hair."

Kurt slumped down and sighed, "Oh well, I guess I can't vin zem all."

Charles moved up to Jan and nodded, "Hello Wasp, my name is Charles Xavier, and I'm guessing Daniel told you everything about us already."

Jan smiled and winked, "Yep, he told me everything about you guys but left your powers out for good reasons." Her face became serious in just a couple seconds. "I'll be honest Professor. I might not like the whole situation of having a bunch of teens living in one place where none of them are related."

"I assure you we are doing things just fine Jan."

Jan looked back at her cousin then back at Charles. "I was actually just going to ask if it is okay for Danny to stay the night with me. I don't really want to know what goes on at your Institute." She said smiling sheepishly.

'Jan really needs to word things better.' Danny thought with a groan.

Charles smiled, "I don't see a problem with that, but I expect you guys to behave. You're lucky it's the weekend Daniel."

Danny shrugged, "I guess I timed it right." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at Ororo's raised eyebrow. "Ok, I figured it would be a good time to catch up with my cousin who I haven't seen in three or four years." He said crossing his arms.

Ororo smiled, "Then I suggest you guys go catch up. We can handle everything else from here."

"I'm hungry." Wasp said grabbing Danny's arm and running off with him being dragged behind her.

Charles smiled at the scene. _I'll expect you to behave Daniel._

Scott looked at Jean then back at Danny. 'You finally got someone in your family to talk to Danny. Don't let it go.'

* * *

After the weekend was over Danny had returned back to the Institute, and everything was back to normal. It was breakfast time, and everyone was waking up and getting ready for school. Danny placed the plates of food on the table with Jean helping him set everything down nicely. "You didn't have to help Jean." Danny said as he sat down in his seat.

Jean smiled, "I wanted to help Danny. Plus, you never told us how your weekend went with your cousin."

Danny had a glint in his eye and smirked, "Well, I would tell you, but there are some things that we would like to keep secret."

"_**You want me to what?" Danny asked in surprise.**_

"_**Think about Danny. You could be able to help people and be able to show them that mutants are not different from the rest of us." Jan tried to reason.**_

"_**I need time to think about it Jan. You can't just expect me to just pick up a mantle and become a hero. The Professor might disapprove of me doing this, and it might make the others want to join as well."**_

_**Jan put her hand on Danny's shoulder then hugged him. "Please, think about it for me.**_

Danny closed his eyes and sighed mentally. 'A hero is one thing I thought about at first, but I'm with a bunch of other people now Jan. I don't know if I can do that.'

Logan walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "Glad to see that you made breakfast Ghost. The Professor was worried if you were going to return." He said as he sat himself down for breakfast.

Danny shrugged, "Eh, I figured you guys would be worried, but Jan and I were just getting to know each other again from these past few years." Danny sat himself down and leaned back. "Plus, I'm still upset with some of the information I learned about my parents."

"Rejection is not the hardest thing to take in life, but it will pass over in the given amount of time." Logan assured the teen.

"Ah good, you came back. I was wondering when you would have come back." Charles said as he came into the dining room on his wheel chair with Scott and Kitty following him.

"We can worry about my situation some other time." Danny said as everyone was sitting themselves down. "The bright side is that we got someone to support us because of my relation."

Charles nodded, "Indeed, this might be able to help us get other heroes not to see us as a threat."

"Easier said than done Charles." Logan said as everyone started to get their food off the table.

"So like, where's the new guy?" Kitty asked changing the subject.

"He's still sleeping. The evening was a bit difficult for him." Charles explained.

Kurt teleported into the dining room on one of the seats and sniffed the breakfast. "Ah, I love da smell of bacon in the morning." He said rubbing his hands together.

"Then you'll enjoy these." Danny said removing the metal part covering the plate.

"What is that?" Kurt asked looking at the glowing bacon in surprise and fear.

"I put some of my energy into the bacon and made it glow green." Danny smirked at Kurt's reaction and put the metal down on the table. He pulled a glow stick out from under the platter and chuckled, "Gotcha."

Kurt sighed in relief when he saw the glow gone from the bacon. "Dat's a relief."

"Hm, if you ask me, he's looking to settle that score personally." Logan said. He looks at Jean. "Pass the sausages red." He put some eggs into his mouth.

Danny looked at Logan then at the Professor. "The new guy needs to settle a score? I'm in!" Danny said before leaving the dining room with his plate and silverware.

Jean sends the sausages to Logan by using her mind. Kitty made a face and said, "Eww! That stuff, like, totally clogs your arteries you know."

"I appreciate your concern." Logan made his claw come out of his hand and got three sausages with it.

"I suspect you may be right with Evan's intentions, Logan, but Danny, you need to focus more on control than helping someone get their revenge on someone. Revenge is not the way to go." Xavier said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

"Yeah, I know Chuck. I may not be able to read minds, but Ghost and I know what I'm talking about when he's been wronged. ELF!" Logan yelled when Kurt teleported himself onto the chandelier. Logan shut the platter with pancakes and sighed, "How many times to I gotta tell, ya? Ask and it'll get passed to ya."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you." Kurt teleported himself back to his seat and looked at Logan.

"That's better." Logan gave him the pancakes. "Now mind your manners."

"In any case, it might be best if Evan had other things to distract his mind. I already enrolled him at Bayville. Now Scott, could you introduce him to the basketball coach?" Charles asked Scott.

Scott shrugged, "Sure. After that last game he played in New York, coach will jump at him." Unknown to them Evan was listening to their conversation.

"Well, it seems the new guy is listening in on us." Danny said walking up to Evan.

"Ah!" Evan looked at Danny in surprise then calmed down immediately. "That isn't funny, man. Do you always sneak up on people?"

"Only when I feel like it. The name's Danny."

Evan nodded, "I remember you at my house."

Danny leaned back against the railing and chuckled, "Yeah, that went so well."

"Why are you up here anyway?"

Danny leaned against the railing. "The professor doesn't want you to go crazy for trying to prove yourself innocent, and I was just on my way to my room to grab my bag before heading to school."

"So he's making Scott show me to the basketball team. I just want to make those decisions myself."

Danny put a hand on his shoulder. "Evan, we'll help you out of this. You just have to trust us and try not to think about it until the day comes. You'll be too distracted to do anything including your training sessions."

Evan sighed then smiled. "You're right. If I'm going to get those charges dropped, I'm going to need to get better control on my powers."

Danny chuckled, "Well, you'll get better at it. You can trust me on that." He made his hand glow with green flames and put it in front of his face. "My powers keep evolving, and I'm still not sure what this energy is." The fire became a small ball in his hand moving in a rotating fashion. He made the ball disappear and shrugged, "Anyway, if you need a ride to school, I'll be happy to take you unless you would rather go with Scott."

"I'll go grab my stuff." They ran off to their rooms as Kurt came out of the dining room.

Kurt wiped his mouth and muttered, "Oh man, I hope he hasn't left yet." He teleported to his and grabbed his bag off the chair. He teleported out of his room and landed in front of Danny's truck. He wiped his forehead in relief when he didn't see Danny. "Ah good, I made it just in time."

"Man, I thought it was just going to be me and Danny." Evan said walking into the garage.

"Let's worry about stuff like that later." Danny said coming through the ceiling and into the driver's seat of his truck. "We have to make a stop to pick someone up on the way."

"Oh yeah, we're picking her up again." Kurt muttered before teleporting into the passenger's seat of the truck.

Evan jumped into the back of the truck and smiled, "I have to say that this is a pretty sweet ride."

"Logan helped Danny pick it out." Kurt told him as Danny started the truck up.

* * *

Later that week Toad, Lance, the Blob, and Rogue were all sitting in the waiting room to talk to the principal. Toad was looking at Rogue who turned her back to him. Blob entertained himself by using a paddle ball, and Lance just stood there with his arms crossed and with a glare. "I'm honored that you've come." Mystique said behind the door.

"I'm not here for your student body meeting Mystique. Behold." The guy said making an image come up of Pietro on her desk.

"Ah, so this is the speed demon I've been hearing about." She smiled at looked at the figure.

"Pietro Maximoff. He is of particular interest to me." He looked at Mystique then at the figure. "I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man, and now is the time."

"Then we shall extend the hand of friendship to the boy."

He shook his head. "It will not be that easy. He believes he needs no one, however, there may be a way." He brought up a second image of a teen named Evan.

"Yes?" She asked mysteriously.

"Young Pietro has long had a grudge rivalry against Evan Daniels."

She smiled, "The new student Xavier enrolled here last week."

"Yes, Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition, and I believe that Mr. Daniels would like to...settle the score."

"Well then, I know just how to bring them together." She smiled at both figures.

"Excellent, and I will take it from there."

* * *

Back at the institute inside the danger room, the room had gotten a little remodified for Evan when he is riding his skateboard. "This is your fifth run Spyke. You want to take a break?" Scott asked the tired Evan.

Evan put his hand up and said, "No time for breaks, man. You got me here to train, so let's train." Danny shook his head then looked at Jean who shrugged at him.

"You heard the man, let's roll." Logan said smiling at Evan.

Evan jumped and landed on his skateboard going down the track. He kept on going down the track and saw cannonballs coming towards him. He ducks on the first wave and shoots his spikes at the second wave missing two of the four balls. Scott fired his energy blasts at Evan and missed the first two times, but his third shot had hit right under Evan's skateboard making Spyke fly off the track and land on his stomach. "Not too shabby porcupine." Logan stretched out his hand and smiled at Evan. Evan grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Spyke, the coach just called. He said that you got to come to the gym. You've got a game tonight." Kitty told him from the control room.

"There wasn't one on the schedule." Spyke said back removing his helmet.

Danny sighed, "It must have been put together last minute by Principal Darkholme." He flew over to Evan and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's right. Sorry Evan, but he wants you suited up in, like, one hour 'cause you're starting against P.S. 104." Kitty told him.

Evan closed his eyes and heard Kurt teleport near him. "Dude! All right! You get to play against your armimoter."

Scott, Jean, and Danny look at each other as Evan says, "Yeah." Danny put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a thumb up.

"We got your back Evan. You can count on it." Danny assured his teammate

"I hope you're right Danny." Evan said walking off to his room to get his gym clothes

* * *

Later that night, everyone was showing up for the basketball game. The opposing team's bus pulled up to the school and opened the doors for the team to get off. Pietro came out of the bus last and heard, "Hey, Maximoff!"

"Well, well. Out of jail already, or is this miserable dump part of your punishment?" Pietro asked Evan while walking up to him.

"We got a score to settle Pietro." He was about to grab him, but Pietro ran away quickly and pushed Evan down.

"As usual too slow. Props for the attitude. Might be help for you after all, Daniels."

"What's going on here?" Scott asked putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle." Evan said getting up from the ground.

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked him.

"Stay out of this." Evan walked towards them trying to make them stay out of his business.

"Actually," Pietro turned around getting Scott's hand off his shoulder, "yeah, I trashed those lockers. Why, you going to do something about it?" Pietro asked narrowing his eyebrows at Scott.

"I would." Danny said walking up to Pietro.

Pietro pointed at Danny and laughed, "You got to be kidding me. You expect me to believe you could do something to me."

Danny made his hands glow green and smirked, "Actually, I believe I can."

Pietro stopped laughing when he saw the glow on Danny's hand. He smirked at the challenge. "I'm curious what it would do myself, but I think this situation is just between me and Mr. Fail."

"That's it Pietro. You're going down this time." Evan yelled and ran at him.

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Pietro said running out of Evan's way making him hit the ground hard. "Come on Daniels. Let's see what you got." He ran by all four of them.

"Trust me man." Evan grabbed his equipment and got on his skateboard. He went after Pietro trying to catch up if possible.

"You guys think that he can handle it himself?" Danny asked them.

"Don't count on it. Danny, you get the cops while we go after that guy." Scott said. Danny saluted and flew off after he transformed himself. "He has to be dramatic." Scott shook his head.

"Well he needs to brighten the mood up anyway." Jean said then ran off with Scott going after Pietro.

Pietro stops running and laughs. "Give it up Daniels. You're out of your league."

"Not this time Pietro. It's time I win one!" Evan said then made his spikes come out. He was about to punch Pietro but got punched in the back by Pietro. Evan flew off his skateboard and slammed into the wall.

"You call this a challenge?" Pietro asked kneeling next to Evan. "You can't even touch me no matter what I do. Check it out, Spyke boy. Say bye-bye to Bayville." Pietro ran off while Spyke was recovering from hitting the wall.

"We have to stop him." Jean said to Evan as they just saw Pietro running down the street destroying the glass and cars just by running by them.

"I've tried. He's just too fast." Evan said angrily. "I thought you said that all that training is going to help." He threw his helmet down to the ground.

"Training is just one part of it, Spyke. Teamwork's another." Scott said trying to tell him what he learned.

"YAHOO!" Pietro yelled running down the street. "See yah!" He starts running in circles around the trio.

"Jean, he can't run if his feet are off the ground." Scott told her.

"On it." She closed her eyes and used her eyes to grab Pietro.

Pietro starts laughing then felt himself getting picked up. "Hey, what's going on?" He starts spinning in circles making Jean lose her concentration.

"I can't hold him." She said.

"Hold on to this baby. It's twister time!" Pietro yelled from his twister. Everyone flew back and grabbed something that was in the ground trying to not fly off with everything else.

Danny flew in trying to avoid everything coming at him and saw the twister. "So that's how he's going to play huh? I'll show him not to mess with the Phantom." He shot an ecto blast and hit Pietro right in the chest. Pietro flew back and hit the wall. He got up only to get trapped by Spyke's spikes.

Pietro moves himself hoping to break himself free from the prison like trap but failed to even move one of the trapped limbs. "I can't get loose. I can't get loose."

"Not so quick now. Are you, Quicksilver?" Evan asked him crossing his arms.

"Yeah, what good's it do you, Daniels? You still can't prove about me getting you in trouble. Can ya?"

"Ooh, sounds like a challenge." Evan pulled out a tape recorder. "I got it all right here. Your confession to everything back at the old school."

"Good shot dude. Looks like some of that training did pay off." Scott said to Evan. They heard the cops come and ran off. Danny turned the group invisible and flew them back to the institute with Pietro struggling against the wall.

* * *

The next day the group was at the pool enjoying the victory for Evan, and Jan had decided to join in on the fun by trying to mess with her cousin. "Cannonball!" Kurt yelled and landed in the water making Kitty fall off of her raft.

"Kurt, knock it off." She yelled at him.

"Congratulations Evan. I hear that you have been cleared of all charges." Xavier said to him.

"Yeah, it feels good to have that off my record." He said getting out of the pool. "I'm glad Danny helped me out when he did. He really knows how to help a friend out. Thanks for your help professor."

"Eww! Professor! Kurt is, like, totally getting fur in the pool." Kitty yelled.

"I am not!" Kurt yelled back.

"You guys have got to get along more often." Danny said making everyone giggle at them.

"Very funny Danny." Kitty said to him.

"We're just glad to have you with us." Xavier said to Evan.

"Thanks, hey check this out." He runs to the pool and jumps screaming for joy. He accidentally made his spikes come out of his back and crashed onto Kitty's raft. He got up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously trying to get out of this situation.

"I think Danny needs to be dunked under the water." Jan said jumping into the pool landing right on Danny.

Danny sunk into the water then got back up with Jan on his shoulders. He looked up at Jan smirked, "You thought that was funny huh?"

"Wait Danny. Don't…" Danny went intangible making Jan fall into the water entirely.

"Cousins, it seems a bit hard to believe." Jean said as everyone watched the two mess around with each other.

"That may be true, but it is nice to see him truly smile for once." Scott said smiling at the scene.

Janet pinned Danny under the water then found herself pinned under the water in just a couple seconds. The two kept on wrestling and splashing water at each other trying to win their water fight. "I'll beat you this time Jan."

"You haven't defeated me when we were younger. You will not defeat me now." Jan yelled back before the two clashed by shooting water at each other.

Kurt sighed happily. "Life is good."

**Okay, there's the updated version everyone, and you can definitely see a lot of major changes in this story. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

**Ok, I'm going to give a couple spoilers to the next chapter, and it will actually be pretty interesting. Please enjoy!**

"What's up Fury?"

"A group agency known as Hydra has been keeping tabs on a man called Franz Hopper."

"You expect me to find his daughter and get her to join the X-men! Are you nuts?"

"Strange things have been happening lately, and I don't know why. Jeremy, what's going on with me?"

"We need to get to the bottom of this Aelita, and I believe there might be some people out there who could help you."

**Can you guess what show is joining into this crossover now? This next chapter will focus mainly on Danny, Wasp, SHIELD, and the cast of… R&amp;R**


	6. Code Aelita

**Ok, this is the first chapter that deals outside the series, and yes, I am including Code Lyoko with a twist. I'm not telling you the twist though, but I hope you guys enjoy this. It seems Danny and Jan being cousins doesn't seem to surprise anyone according to what I believe since I'm not really getting any reviews, which is sad. Anyway, I do not own anything in this story. Please enjoy.**

Danny and Janet are walking through Central Park, eating ice cream, and chatting to each other about their hilarious moments. "I'm serious. My old best friends made actual protests trying to prove that meat or vegetables were better, and they put it all up in one night!" Danny said as the two laughed at the situation.

"Oh man, I never would have thought Tucker and Sam would have done something so stupid." Jan said trying not to laugh so hard.

"It's nice to see you two are getting along nicely." Nick Fury said making the two stop their conversation and look at him.

"What's up Fury?" Danny asked casually taking a lick of his ice cream. "Thanks for giving me the info about my family. I never would have thought of talking to Jan since it has been a few years."

Fury nodded at Danny. "You're welcome, but you should remember what I told you back in the forest before we split up."

Danny's face became serious. "Who's in trouble?" Danny asked curiously.

"I think this will be better in a more secure private area." Fury told them making them nod in agreement.

"Her name is Aelita Schaeffer." Fury told the two in the debriefing room as a picture of a pink haired girl showed up on the screen. "Her father is known for being a fantastic scientist of his day. He had created a virtual world and a powerful A.I. called X.A.N.A. He also created scanners where someone could be scanned and brought into the virtual world called Lyoko."

"Whoa." The two said as pictures of the virtual world showed up on the screen.

"Ice, a dessert, a forest, some mountains, how did he do all of that?" Danny asked in surprise.

"We're still trying to figure that part out." Fury answered honestly before clearing his throat. "It wasn't long until people found out about it. A group agency known as Hydra has been keeping tabs on a man known as Franz Hopper. Of course they still don't know his real name is Waldo Schaeffer."

"What happened to him?" Jan asked.

"He scanned him and his daughter into the virtual world, but his wife was captured and taken somewhere out of our knowledge." Fury closed his eye and sighed, "We still have no lead to where that woman is, but we'll worry about her later. After Waldo had scanned himself and his daughter into Lyoko, he had shut down the supercomputer running it and had never been seen again."

Danny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling us all of this?" Danny asked curiously. "Did something happen recently with this virtual world or something?"

Fury nodded, "Yes, a year ago the supercomputer was found by a young teen boy named Jeremy Belpois. He found the supercomputer and turned it back on. Waldo hasn't shown his face, but his daughter Aelita has. We still don't have all the facts since Waldo locked up most of the records pretty tight through hidden messages in some old hard drives that he used. Those files were unfortunately destroyed."

"Well, at least Hydra won't be able to get their hands on very secretive information." Jan pointed out.

Fury continued, "During the past year, situations that could be explained happened over and over again all leading to a symbol of what we believe to be the A.I." The picture changed to a symbol of a round eye with one line coming out of the center on the top of it and three coming out of the bottom of it all next to each other.

"Creepy." Jan muttered shivering a bit at the symbol.

"This symbol was seen most of the time at each of these situations, but most of the camera footage was erased."

"How is that possible? S.H.I.E.L.D. is one of the most secure places for something like that no to happen." Jan pointed out making Fury sigh in agreement.

"We don't know. All we know is that it has something to do with that machine and the virtual world connected to it." Fury explained with a small sigh.

"I'm still confused as to why we're here." Danny said scratching his cheek.

"Aelita Schaeffer has recently started to discover some unique abilities about herself." Fury stated simply raising an eyebrow at Danny making him widen his eyes in surprise. "Yes, Aelita is a mutant."

"Oh man, that explains why you're telling us everything, but I'm still confused." Danny said honestly.

"Hydra wants her." Jan summed up making Fury nod in agreement.

"Yes, if Hydra learns of her return they will try to capture her and make her tell them everything they need to know about what her father had created." Fury said narrowing his eyebrows. "Her mutant power will help supply them with everything."

"What is her mutant power?" Danny asked cautiously.

"She can create a holographic computer screen of any electronic machine and use it like any normal computer. This will allow her to have any type of control if she wills herself to do it."

Aelita looked at the holographic screen in front of her in surprise. "What's going on?" She muttered taking a few steps back until her back hit the wall of her room. "I don't understand what's going on. This should only exist on Lyoko."

"You want us to stop them and make sure she is safe long enough for Hydra to leave her alone." Danny summed up or thought he summed up.

Fury shook his head. "No, I need you to find her and convince her to join your team Danny. She needs to join the X-men."

"Oh that makes sense." Danny muttered then widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait a minute. You expect me to find Aelita and have her join the X-men! Are you nuts? I can't just go out and recruit people on my own without having the Professor's 'ok' about this."

"This isn't up for debate Danny. You need her to join the team, or everything she knows will fall into the wrong hands! Even I can see that. Are you willing to let something like that happen?" Jan asked giving her cousin a worried look.

Danny looked away from Jan and sighed, "Jan, you know I've never done anything heroic like you or anyone on this machine."

"You're on the Helicarrier, and I know this is sudden Danny, but millions are at risk here especially Aelita and her friends." Fury told him.

"What about the other people who know about the supercomputer? Wouldn't they be in just as much danger as her?" Danny asked worryingly.

Fury looked down and sighed, "Yes, but Shield will handle everything else. You worry about Aelita and getting her to join your team."

Danny balled his hands up into fists and asked, "If I do this, what exactly do we gain?"

"My guess is you will probably have a higher security and a tighter security at the Institute. It's believed her powers can make things happen that normally couldn't happen like everything in the past year." Fury explained.

Danny crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll do it, and all I want is for the mutants to have some form of security if our kind's cover is ever blown out to the public."

* * *

Aelita was typing quickly on the keyboard that was connected with the Supercomputer in the abandoned warehouse with her eyebrows narrowed. "What's going on?" She wondered as she watched some factors appear on the screen. She watched as nothing came up making her sigh in disappointment.

Aelita continued typing as Jeremy Belpois walked into the room with a worried look on his face. He walked up to the Supercomputer and asked, "Aelita, are you alright?"

Aelita glanced at Jeremy then closed her eyes with a sigh. "I'm sorry Jeremy." She said opening her eyes with worry being shown in her eyes. "Strange things have been going on with me Jeremy, and I don't know why. Jeremy, what is going on with me?" She asked as she stared straight in his eyes.

Jeremy blinked and scratched his head in confusion. "Aelita, what exactly is going on to make you act like this?" He asked curiously.

Aelita raised her left hand from the keyboard and tapped forward making a holographic screen appear there shaped exactly like the same what she saw in the towers back in Lyoko. Jeremy gasped in surprise making Aelita nod. "That's the same reaction I had."

"When…When did this start happening?" He asked as he tried to touch the screen only for his hand to go through it.

"I guess it all started a couple weeks ago, but I never fully understood everything until this happened." She explained as she touched a couple buttons on the screen making all the Lyoko avatars appear. "I thought of finding some information on my laptop and hoped it would be easy to find it, but I couldn't find any information about the strange feeling I was getting in my body."

Jeremy put his hand on his chin and said, "Hm, I'm sure you can still find something. Maybe not about the symptom, but this power could be useful."

"How can it be useful Jeremy? I'm starting to feel a bit scared having this power." Aelita rubbed her arm in fear. "I don't want my power to go out of control one day and get people in trouble." She looked down in despair. "What if I'm the only one who has power like this?"

Jeremy put his hand on Aelita's shoulder making her look him straight in the eye. "We will get to the bottom of this Aelita, and I believe there might be some people who might be able to help you."

Aelita smiled and hugged Jeremy. "Thank you Jeremy."

* * *

Danny stood outside the plane looking out at the city with a confused look on his face. "Okay, is it just me, or were we sent to Paris?" He asked raising an eyebrow looking around.

"We're going to Sceaux which happens to be a suburb of Paris." Jan said walking up to her cousin with a map in her hand.

Danny looked at his cousin and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Fury told me." Jan said smiling sheepishly.

Danny face-palmed and sighed at the obvious answer his cousin made. "We better get going before Hydra even shows up."

"Does Xavier know you're even gone?" Jan asked suddenly making Danny tense. Jan looked out at the city and sighed, "I hope Fury got that covered."

"I can't find any reason to argue with that." Danny muttered before waving it off. "Well, we better go find out where this Kadic Academy is and find out where she would be."

Jan opened the map and sighed, "I wish I knew how to speak French."

"We probably should have learned some foreign languages when we were younger." Danny looked around the town and pulled out his phone. "I'm going to hate myself for doing this."

Jan folded the map back up and crossed her arms. "It's for the better Danny."

"Life just loves to mess my life up though. I wish Fury gave us a way to get there from here." He stopped himself from opening the phone then walked back to the plane. "Did we check to see if Fury gave us any instructions to get there?"

Jan face-palmed and followed her cousin towards the jet. "Now that I think about, no we didn't check." She pouted as Danny flew through the plane then came out with a map giving them simple directions to their location. "Now I just feel plain stupid."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Danny recently?" Kurt asked as he walked into the living room only to find Charles Xavier talking with Nick Fury. "Oh, I see you're in a meeting. I'll be going now." He walked out of the room running his hand through his hair in relief. 'Glad I turned on my holographic projection of being human.' Kurt thought.

Nick Fury sighed and looked out the window. "I only did it for your kind's purpose." Fury told Charles.

Charles intertwined his fingers and closed his eyes with a sigh. "That might have been your intention, but you sent one of my students out on a dangerous mission even I wouldn't make them do."

Fury looked at Charles with his only eye and asked, "Would you let Hydra get their hands on a new mutant who possibly has so much information that could destroy the world?"

Charles sighed in response. "I don't like this Fury, but why did it have to be Daniel? He's one of the few students that is reckless in his fights."

Fury nodded, "Danny is powerful and is growing even more powerful as we speak." Charles nodded in agreement and motioned for Fury to continue. "If you are going to get the public to trust your kind a lot more, they're going to need a good mutant to be an example."

"And Daniel is one of the best candidates that can get people to trust us." Charles finished knowing where it was going.

"If you ask me, I say the kid has it in him to be a hero." Logan said walking into the living room with a smile on his face as the two men looked at him. "Out of everyone here Ghost is the only one I can trust not to screw it up completely."

Nick nodded at Wolverine's reason. "He might still be young, but this should jump start his career. Plus, Tony Stark just found out they stole some of his technology so he's a bit mad with them right now." Fury told them.

"Making this the perfect time for Danny to recruit the girl and get her out of there before anything bad could happen to her." Charles concluded shaking his head at the idea.

"That's a big move Fury, and that is one big risk you are making." Logan said growling at the idea.

"He isn't alone in this though. Wasp is with him and will make sure everything goes right." Fury assured them.

"Let's hope she doesn't get distracted."

* * *

Aelita stared at the holographic screen in front of her with one thought on her mind. 'Dad, what's going on with me? Why did you sacrifice yourself to keep us safe?' She asked mentally. 'I need help, and I feel…' She trailed off on her thoughts when she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in." She said making the screen disappear.

Yumi opened the door and asked, "Aelita, where have you been? We've been getting worried that you forgot our usual meeting in front of the school."

Aelita smiled and grabbed her bag. "Sorry Yumi, I've been busy thinking about other things right now."

"Oh, what are you thinking about?"

Aelita decided to wave it off. "Don't worry about it right now. I'm still trying to figure it out right now. I'll be sure to tell you guys when I figure it out."

Yumi nodded, "Ok, we better get going and meet up with the guys."

Aelita nodded, "Let's get going then." The two left Aelita's room and went to go meet up with the guys.

Odd was sitting on the bench looking up at the sky in boredom. He groaned and looked at Ulrich was leaning against a pillar with his eyes closed. "How are you acting so calm? Aelita is usually never this late." Odd said making Ulrich and Jeremy look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you're always just as late." Ulrich countered with a smirk.

Odd shrugged, "Eh, I usually have a good reason being late."

"Your video games do not count as a good reason to be late." Jeremy countered pushing his glasses closer to his face.

"Why is everyone against me when I complain about someone being late? I'm not always late to the meetings." Odd tried to counter and got the two guys to stare at him with raised eyebrows. "Ok, I know I get use to my games and music a lot, but it doesn't mean double team our team player."

"Don't push your luck Odd. You don't want…" Jeremy stopped when they saw some vehicles stop near the front of the gate. He noticed a logo on the side of the vehicle and got up off the bench. "No, they shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" Ulrich asked giving Jeremy a curious glance.

"I don't have much time to explain, but we need to find Aelita and hide her now!" Jeremy ran off towards Aelita's room with Odd and Ulrich following him not knowing the full story.

"Jeremy, who are those guys?" Odd asked as they ran.

"They're an evil agency known as Hydra. I was able to decode a small amount of one of the old hard drives before X.A.N.A. destroyed them, and it mentioned something about Hydra wanting Franz Hopper's work." He told them as they made it to the dorm building. Jeremy opened the door just in time to see Aelita and Yumi standing there with confused looks on their faces. "Aelita, we need to hide."

"What's going on Jeremy?" Yumi asked crossing her arms.

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich entered the dorm building closing the door behind them. "We don't have much time. I found out another organization was after Franz Hopper's work of Lyoko and other stuff he created, but I never told you guys who they were because they never made themselves known."

"Who are they Jeremy?" Aelita asked narrowing her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"They call themselves Hydra." Yumi and Aelita gasped in surprise. "They were after Aelita's dad and his work, and he knew they were after him. He just hid himself and his work before they could find out where Lyoko and the supercomputer were located."

"Why are they here?" Odd asked curiously. "Aelita doesn't know anything about what her dad did, and they shouldn't know that he was her dad." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeremy looked at Aelita then back at Odd. "It's a bit more complicated than that, but we need to get to the factory before they could find us."

"Let's go!" Ulrich said leading the group to the gym to the sewer.

* * *

Tony Stark stared at the information in front of him with a glare as he flew through the air in his Iron Man suit. "J.A.R.V.I.S. what's the closest position where Hydra is using my tech?" He asked anger seeping from his voice.

_The closest place would be up near London, England sir, but it seems they are up to something with a school in Paris, France._ Jarvis explained to his owner.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Why would Hydra be in Paris near a school?"

_It might have to do with the reappearance of Waldo Schaeffer's daughter, sir._

Tony's eyes widen at the info. "His daughter is back? What about Waldo, has he returned from hiding?"

_No one has seen him since his disappearance, and his daughter hasn't aged either after her disappearance ten years ago._

"Now that is weird." Tony picked the speed up by putting more power into the thrusters. "How could it be possible that a girl hasn't aged in over ten years?"

_It might have to do with the research her father was doing on the virtual reality._

"Do you think he might have left something behind for us to use?"

_Unknown sir._

"Well, it's about to become known really soon." Tony pushed the speed up on the thrusters and went straight for the school.

* * *

The Grim Reaper watched as the Hydra agents ran towards the school with a frown on his face. "Find those three boys who ran away earlier. I have a feeling they know something about Aelita Schaeffer and her father's work." He told eight of the hydra agents.

"Yes sir." The eight ran off after the three boys that ran to the dorm building.

The Grim Reaper watched as people were filing out of the building with their hands and smirked, "Over ten years Waldo Schaeffer has been hiding under the radar including his daughter. Now, she's back and will tell us where her father's machine is being hidden."

Jean Delmas watched as hi students and faculty staff were being escorted out of the school to the front of the building onto their knees in fear. He moved away from the window in his office and grabbed his phone when the door to his office was slammed open by a couple Hydra agents. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's for us to know." One of the Hydra agents said as they pointed their guns at him. "Now get outside!" Mr. Delmas moved out of the office in fear leaving his phone on his desk without knowing it.

Jim, the gym teacher, watched from inside the gymnasium with a glare. "No one threatens my school and gets away with it." He said rotating his shoulders back getting ready to go out there and give them a piece of his mind. He heard the door open and turned his head, "You think you can…" He stopped when he saw Yumi, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita run into the gymnasium. "Oh, how did you guys escape getting caught?"

"We got no time to explain Jim, and if you don't want to get caught either, you should follow us to somewhere safe for right now." Ulrich said as they ran to the room where the entrance to the sewers was at.

Jim looked out the window then back at the kids going through the door. "I might as well keep an eye on them for their own safety." He muttered before running after them.

William stood in a room by himself staring out the window of the library. He jumped out the open window and looked around to see it was clear. He ran straight out to the park and stopped behind a tree when a group of Hydra agents went by his spot with some captured kids. He watched them walk by before taking off to the manhole he knew was nearby. He looked around quickly before removing the manhole and going down in to the sewers moving the manhole back over before he could be caught. He landed on his feet and looked up with a sigh. "That was too close." He muttered before running off to the factory.

The Grim Reaper watched as his men were bringing more and more people to the area to be his prisoners to get Aelita to come to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't seeing the three boys nor the girl coming with any of his agents. What he saw was beginning to make him a bit angry that the girl might have slipped by and got out of the school grounds before they could completely secure the school. 'How did she escape? She wouldn't be too stupid to go to the sewers. No one is that daring unless they're desperate.' His thoughts stopped when he saw the principle coming out of the main building.

Principle Delmas was pushed onto his knees hearing his daughter scream in fear. He looked at his daughter then felt a blade under his neck. He looked up in fear and asked, "W-What do you want?"

Grim Reaper smirked at the Principle. "I'll make this simple. Where is Aelita Schaeffer?"

Delmas gulped and said, "T-The only Aelita we have here is Aelita Stones."

Grim 'hmmd' and nodded, "I see. She changed her last name to get herself out of being found out for being his daughter. She's clever but not clever enough." He turned to some of his agents and nodded, "Get one of the vehicles ready and head straight to the factory. We got a girl to capture, and she will not escape our grasp this time."

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you keep an eye on the school until I give you the 'ok' for us to go." Grim said before walking off to the vehicle some of the men were preparing.

* * *

The five Lyoko Warriors and Jim ran through the sewers and stop at the ladder to the manhole near the factory. Jim decided not to question them and followed them out of the sewers towards the factory. William climbed after them and moved the manhole back over the spot. He ran after them and got in the elevator before Jeremy pressed the button. "Hey, you made it!" Odd said happily as the elevator closed in front of them.

"I barely made it out. The school is crawling with those weird agents." William explained. "They practically got everyone captured at the school now."

"What are we supposed to do here anyway?" Jim asked raising an eyebrow at the Lyoko Warriors. "I don't this place having any way for us to save the school."

"I still don't have much time to explain." Jeremy said as the elevator doors opened to the room with the supercomputer.

"Whoa." Jim walked in the room and looked at everything in surprise while the others except Aelita walked up to the Supercomputer.

Aelita brought the holographic screen in front of her and made the avatars appear in front of her. 'Jeremy…'

"Aelita's father built the supercomputer and created the virtual world known as Lyoko." Jeremy started to explain. "I was able to decode part of a hard drive before X.A.N.A. destroyed them. I found out that there was a second agency known as Hydra which is known for being evil in many ways that I'm still trying to understand."

"So he's after Aelita." William concluded making everyone turn in her direction where she was standing with the holographic screen in front of her.

"What in the…" Odd started but stopped when Aelita put her hand up.

"The past couple weeks I started to feel a tingling sensation in me, and I didn't know whether it was good or bad." Aelita explained tapping the screen bringing up their five avatars in a bigger size than normal. "Hydra must have found out about my powers or have discovered my position, and they're after me to get everything they wanted to take from my dad."

"I'm starting to understand, but what about your powers?" Yumi asked curiously.

Aelita looked at the screen and sighed, "I don't know much about them. I don't even know if it is possible to make us become our avatars to fight Hydra."

"Even if we do that, we'll be making an even bigger risk of them catching you." Jeremy said shaking his head. "We can't do it Aelita." He started to type rapidly on the keyboard hoping for a way to escape.

Aelita looked at the screen in front of her and tapped her avatar. She tapped it a couple more times and sighed, "I'm sorry Jeremy, but I can't let anyone get hurt because of me." She felt the sensation of her suit go over her body completely making everyone watch in shock as her clothes changed to her Lyoko uniform. She walked back into the elevator and pressed the button.

"Aelita, no!" The team yells running after her.

"Goodbye, you guys." She whispers as the door close in front of her.

"Aelita!" Jeremy slammed his hands on the door as the tears rolled down his face. "Aelita! You can't do this to me! We need you to stay away from them! I need you!" He yelled in desperation.

"We can still stop her." William said pointing at the ladder behind him.

"Let's go you guys!" Odd yelled running to the ladder and climbing up it first.

Jeremy just stood there crying as Jim watched the boy sadly. 'Something like…whatever this is…is starting to become horrible in so many ways beyond even my own capabilities.'

'Why Aelita?' Jeremy thought as the tears rolled down his face.

* * *

Aelita walked out onto the bridge and stood there as the truck pulled up on the other side of the bridge. She watched as the Grim Reaper came out of the vehicle with a smirk on his face. "So you were here after all. Are you going to come willingly or not?" He asked raising his scythe up for her to see perfectly.

Aelita gulped and made a holographic screen appear in front of her. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you near my father's work." She pressed a button and said, "Master Code: Delete."

_Deleting everything. _A voice said making the holographic screen disappear in front of her.

"Smart girl, but you could just reprogram everything with that mind of yours since your knowledge can't be destroyed." Grim Reaper reminded her making her glare at him.

"I know, which is why I'm going to make sure one of us dies to protect my father's research." Aelita said making two energy fields appear in her hands. 'My avatar will be destroyed soon, but I can't let this man near the factory.'

Suddenly Iron Man landed on the truck behind Grim Reaper making him turn around to face Iron Man. "Well, that's fortunate." Tony muttered jumping off the truck to glare at Grim Reaper. "Well, what would a guy like you Grim Reaper be doing here in France? I thought you had more important business in New York or in a cell."

"Your witty humor doesn't amuse me Stark. We're still after you tech, but we have other priorities to take care of."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you will not be getting any of the tech being used here." Iron man raised his hand at Grim Reaper who smirked.

"You might want to rethink your plan before attacking me. An entire school is under captive with Hydra agents, and everyone will be killed if you attack me."

"Yeah, if I didn't have some back up to take down your little team." Iron Man countered making Grim Reaper frown. "I ran into Wasp and her cousin who also happened to have powers. They seemed good enough to take down those Hydra goons of yours. So I let them help me take them down before we came here to take you down."

"What?!"

Grim Reaper turned around to see a smirking Danny with his fist brought back and glowing green. "How's it going?" Danny asked rhetorically before punching Grim Reaper in the face. "You probably should have thought of a better attack."

The Grim Reaper slid back a bit before growling at Danny. He ran at Danny and swung his scythe only for Danny to duck and shoot an energy blast straight at the man's chest. The Grim Reaper flew back and hit the railing hard. "I see. It seems I've been outsmarted today." He pressed a button making an explosion go off nearby the school. "Hail Hydra."

Danny and Iron Man looked at the explosion then back at the Grim Reaper only to find him gone. "You go ahead and check the explosion and make sure everyone made it inside the building." Danny said. "I'll go see if she's okay."

"Sure thing kid." Tony said before taking off towards the school.

* * *

Jan stared at the vehicles when she started to hear a ticking noise around the entire school. "Everyone, hurry!" She yelled as everyone was getting inside. Everyone, who were still outside, started to run into the school building as debris started to fly straight at the spot where they were being captive. "Darn it, why did they have to have a backup plan if they failed to get Aelita?" Jan muttered blasting as much debris as she could with her small body before any of it could get near the windows to break them and hurt the people inside.

Tony arrived on the scene a few second later to find the area clear of people but covered in debris and a flying tired Wasp. "Wow, was anyone hurt?" He asked Wasp.

She shook her head. "No, but I am tired from shooting debris from hitting the windows." She said crossing her arms. She grew back to her normal size and asked, "Is it a fashion with you to show up a little later when nothing is happening?"

Tony rubbed the back of his armored neck and shrugged, "I got here as soon as I could."

"You're lucky everyone got inside before the debris could do any damage to them." She sighed and asked, "What about Danny?"

"He's talking with the girl on the bridge over near the abandoned factory." Tony pointed behind him in the direction of the factory.

"Things are going to become very complicated." Wasp muttered which made Tony sigh in agreement.

* * *

Danny looked at Aelita only to find her staring at him with her hands raised with her energy fields in them. She deactivated her energy fields and looked down at her suit. "I guess I owe you a 'thanks' for stopping me from fighting him, but why did you help me? We have nothing in common."

Danny walked up to her with a smile. "That's where you are wrong. We have more in common than you think. There's a breed of humans born with a mutant gene called the X-gene. This gene evolves inside of us and gives us our powers." He scratched the back of his neck and continued, "Professor Xavier decided to start an Institute where mutants can go and learn everything they can about controlling their powers."

"Who's Professor Xavier?" Aelita asked feeling curious with the story.

"He's a telepath."

"Wow, really?"

Danny nodded, "Yep, my powers deal with the supernatural, and there are more of us down at the Institute in America. We would like you to join us if that's okay with you. You did just get your powers, and the school should help you learn how to control them and much more if possible." He removed his hand from the back of his neck and asked, "Would you like to join?"

"Aelita!"

The two turn their attention to the four Lyoko warriors running up to them. The group stops when they see Danny. "Aelita, you need to get away from him! He might be the enemy." Yumi tried to reason.

"Then why do I feel safe?" She asked herself which everyone heard.

Danny blinked a couple times and shrugged, "I have no idea how to answer that."

Odd walked up to the two keeping his eyes on Danny the whole time. He crossed his arms and walked around Danny observing what he was seeing. "Who are you? You're not wearing those weird costumes those other guys were wearing." He asked curiously.

Danny made his hand glow and created a green ball in his hand. "I'm a mutant like your friend is." He said simply making Odd stop and stare at the green ball.

"No fair, why does he have powers like Aelita? Why can't I have cool super powers?" Odd complained, looking down and balling his hands up in a fake anger. "It just isn't fair."

"Not everything is fair Odd." Aelita said giggling a bit.

"Aelita," Yumi started catching the pink haired girl's attention, "you might want to get back in the factory and explain everything to Jeremy. He's crying his eyes out downstairs."

"Jeremy!" Aelita yelled before running off to her boyfriend.

Ulrich stared at Danny for a full minute then walked up to him with his hand out. "Thanks for stopping her from fighting them." He said.

"No problem." Danny said shaking hands with Ulrich.

* * *

Danny, Wasp, and Tony were all standing outside the jet staring as Aelita was hugging her friends goodbye. "I always these moments." Danny muttered sadly. "It makes me sad that we're separating people from their friends and family."

"It never is easy to see it happen kid." Tony said turning his attention to Danny. "I do have to hand it to you kid. You saved a lot of lives today, and no one had to give up their lives to save anyone else. You might make a good hero later on." Tony had the mask of his armor come down. "I'll see you around kid." He took off to the sky and flew off to his next destination where he knew Hydra has gone with his technology.

"Well, you got yourself a compliment from Tony Stark. That's pretty impressive." Wasp complimented making Danny smack her arm lightly.

"I might have acted like a hero today Jan, but I'm still thinking about the whole idea in the first place." Danny told her with a serious look. "We will talk about it later though."

Aelita walked up to them and nodded, "I'm ready to go."

"Let's get going then." Wasp said walking into the jet and getting it ready for them to leave.

Danny and Ulrich stared at each other and nodded in agreement knowing what the other was thinking. Danny looked at Jeremy who moved his glasses up to his face. "You better keep a good eye on her." He said seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that at all." Danny told Aelita's boyfriend. "I hope your relationship will be able to stay strong."

Jeremy chuckled, "I hope so too."

Aelita hugged her boyfriend goodbye one last time whispering, "Goodbye Jeremy."

"Goodbye Aelita." Jeremy said as they separated.

Danny and Aelita bored the jet and sat themselves down as Jan started the jet up. The Lyoko Warriors watched as the jet hovered up before taking off into the sky leaving the town and the Lyoko Warriors alone. "Well, let's hope he keeps his promise." Ulrich said before walking away leaving the others watching what was left of a jet that had just left.

"I'm going to miss her." Odd muttered before turning around and following Ulrich.

"She did change our lives." Yumi muttered before leaving as well.

William walked up to Jeremy and put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "How long do you think your relationship will last?" He asked curiously.

Jeremy pushed his glasses up to his face and sighed, "I hope forever, but even I know that this relationship will not last forever."

William shrugged and smiled, "Well, all you can do is hope it will survive before someone else comes along to steal your heart."

"Very funny Dunbar." Jeremy laughed slightly at the joke and left with William behind him.

* * *

Grim Reaper walked up to the abandoned factory with a smirk. "Ah, we might not have gotten the girl, but she did leave us her father's tech." He said as Hydra agents with tools in their hands stood behind him. "Get all the tech left behind and make sure none of it is destroyed."

"Yes sir!"

The men started to run at the building but stopped when they heard an explosion. Suddenly the building started to fall to the ground making Grim Reaper growl in anger. "Stark, you are an arrogant fool." He muttered angrily.

"I might be a fool Grim Reaper, but I stopped your Hydra team from getting the tech. I hope you enjoy cleaning up a mess." Tony said from a message he left behind under the bridge.

Tony stood in his building with a smirk on his face. _Are you sure that was a good idea sir?_

"Jarvis, the girl deleted all the information left on the tech. It was practically useless anyway." Tony explained waving the situation off.

_That may be true sir, but did you have to take the scanners?_

Tony looked at the three scanners behind him and chuckled, "I might not be able to fully understand how it all work Jarvis, but I'm certain the girl will cooperate since she probably wants her virtual world back."

_Do you want me to send a message to her?_

"No, she needs to get situated first. Plus, I want to figure out how these things worked before I go to her." Tony said removing the plating that covered the wires on the outside. "Let's see what Waldo used to make these things work."

**Well, there you have it everyone. Tony Stark has gotten his hands on the scanners and plans on improving them for future use. Do I know what for yet? I have no clue right now. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I also decided to make the pairing Danny/Rogue/Aelita now since I actually like Aelita with Danny. The pairing is final now as well, but Aelita will be with Jeremy for some time so don't expect them broken up for a couple seasons.  
**

**If you guys want a fight scene in this chapter, I could possibly write the scene on how Iron Man, Wasp, and Phantom fought the Hydra agents before going after Grim Reaper. There were so many characters I could have chosen from the comics to be the one to try and take Aelita from her friends, but most of them lived in other parts of the world making them unable to fit into the whole story line. I just got stuck with him, but it wasn't a total loss.**

**Anyway, if you wanted the fight scene, I'll put it right here for you guys to continue to read since I couldn't fit it into the story. Yes, the story wrote itself. I had the fight scene go at least six different ways in my mind and that was including the Lyoko Warriors as well.**

**Enjoy the fight scene even if it is small.**

Iron Man landed in the middle of the hostage situation and looked around. "Well, this might be a bit of a bigger problem than I thought." He muttered as the Hydra agents pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze Iron Man."

"I rather not." Tony counter before blasting two of the agents with his repulsor rays. He pointed one of his repulsors at a Hydra agent that held his gun at one of the student's head and frowned, "I suggest you let the kid go."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" The agent asked keeping his gun pointed at the kid.

Danny made himself visible and punched the man in the head making the man fly back and hit the ground with his back. "I believe it's because he came with some back up this time." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Stop them!" The Hydra agents start firing at Danny and keep on firing when a force field went up around him and the few students near him.

"You guys make things too easy." Wasp said blasting her wasp stingers at the Hydra agents from above.

Hydra agents started falling unconscious making Iron Man grunt before blasting more agents with his repulsors. Danny removed his force field and smashed his fist into one of the Hydra agent's face. He swung his leg around and smashed his foot into another Hydra's head. He put a force field to his left to block the Hydra agents shooting at him. "I got more to my left." He told them.

"I got it!" Wasp said flying down shooting her stingers at the Hydra agents.

Iron Man shot one of his repulsors at a truck near the entrance making the truck blow up with the debris flying around everywhere. "Ok, don't blow the vehicles up." Tony muttered. "Jarvis, what type of bombs connected to those vehicles?"

_There seems to be multiple bombs in each vehicle, and they're the special made with your tech._

"Now that's just plain cruel." Tony gritted his teeth in anger. "Where would the bombs be for me to disconnect them."

_These bombs will blow up if you try to disconnect them sir. I advise you find the master control to turn them off._

"Just great."

Danny punched the last Hydra agent down to the ground and looked at Iron Man. "What's up?" HE asked.

"The vehicles are physically connected with bombs meant to go off if we try to disconnect them. I need to find the switch to turn them off, and I know their leader has it."

"Then he'll be heading to the factory."

Tony looked at Danny. "Great, we better hurry and stop him before something worse even happens."

Wasp grew to her normal size and pointed at the building. "I'll stay here and make sure everyone get inside safely before those things blow." She told them.

"Good luck Jan." Danny said before the two took off to the sky after the Grim Reaper.

**I hope everyone enjoyed it. R&amp;R**


	7. Another Dimension

**Okay, we're moving on to the next episode everyone. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I do not own anything in this story.**

Sitting at a table were six people talking amongst themselves about a party. "Go to Duncan Matthews' party?" Scott asked then shook his head. "I don't think so."

"You going to finish that Moo juice?" Evan asked Scott.

"You can have mine." Jean said handing him her drink. She turned back to Scott and said, "Come on, it might be fun."

"I prefer staying back at the Institute." Danny said crossing his arms giving Aelita a glance. "What about you Aelita?"

Aelita took a sip of her milk and sighed, "Sorry, I'd love to go and see what these people are like, but I have some things to take care of."

"Oh, are you still working on your costume?" Jean asked giving the pink haired girl a glance.

Aelita nodded, "Yep, I want to keep my original colors from my Lyoko avatar and put some improvements on it to make it fit in with the group."

"That's what I call an overachievement." Danny pointed out with a smile. "It works for you though after everything."

"I'm going to the party." Kitty spoke up with a determined face.

"No freshmen are allowed to go." Scott said making Kitty hit her head against the table with a groan.

Danny rolled his eyes and looked back at Jean. "Anyway, I get you want us to socialize with people Jean, but some of us are still trying to adjust with everything."

"Plus what if somebody got close to Kurt? That hollow projector won't stop them from feeling his fur." Scott said pointing to Kurt.

"Hey, chicks dig the fuzzy dude." Kurt said then leaned at Kitty. "Right?"

"I am, like, so out of here." She said then walked away. "Later."

"Oh yeah, she can't resist." He runs his hand through his hair smiling.

"You keep telling yourself that, and it might come true within ten to twenty years." Aelita joked grabbing her bag and putting it over her shoulder. "Anyway, I have some studying to do. I'll be at the library if any of you guys need me." She waves goodbye and walks off to the library.

"I'm trying to be serious here. Look, if we go to Matthews party, suppose Dukes or Maximoff try to start something? We're not the only mutants in the school, you know." Scott said watching the Fred and Pietro walk off after a soccer ball.

"Yeah, just the cool ones." Evan said then high fived Kurt.

"Hey, come on Scott. What's wrong with a little socializing?" She asked leaning towards him a little.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's a good idea." Scott said making Kurt look down.

"Dude it's just a party." Kurt said looking at Scott then jumps onto the table. "Time to shake that tail!" He starts dancing while cheering himself on.

"I'm going to go study for Geometry." Danny muttered before heading to the library making Jean sigh in annoyance.

"You guys sure know how to make our team leave." Jean muttered at her Kurt's behavior.

Danny put his stuff down on the table and looked at Aelita who was moving things around on a holographic screen for her costume. "Are you seriously working on that right now?" Danny asked quietly.

Aelita glanced at Danny then looked around. "I'm being careful." She told him before making the screen disappear. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Geometry test is coming up." He muttered in distaste.

"You must really hate math."

Danny lowered his head onto the table and groaned, "I hate it with a passion. I'm just glad it's next week instead of tomorrow."

Aelita rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I can help you if you want. I'm pretty good with numbers."

Danny lifted his head up and gave her a smile. "That would be great. How are things with Jeremy going?"

Aelita looked away and sighed, "We're still trying to figure out when we could talk to each other."

Danny blinked a couple times then sighed, "I'm not going to worry about it."

"Is there something else on your mind?" She asked curiously.

Danny got up from his seat and looked out the window. "I'm starting to wonder about my cousin's offer."

"What offer was that?" Aelita asked feeling even more interested.

Danny looked around the library and leaned in close to her. "My cousin wants me to take up the hero business." Aelita looked at him in surprise. "She believes it could help our kind and make people believe we are not as bad as people will think if they ever find out about us."

Aelita looked down at her hands then back at Danny. "Well, what you do if I decide to join you?"

Danny looked at her then smirked, "Well, I just hope you know what you are doing."

Rogue saw them fly into the boxes and ran up to them. "Hey, hey, are you ok?" She asked Kurt slightly worried.

Kurt moaned then opened his eyes. "Room...booby trapped." He pointed to the room then shook his head.

She got up and walked into the room while the guys finished getting recovered. She walked into the room then looked around after coughing a bit from the dust flying around. "Woah." She walked further in and kept looking around. "Whatever this stuff is, it's trashed now." She saw a device and walked towards it. "Except for this."

"Vat are you doing here?" Kurt asked walking into the room.

She turned to him and said, "Look who's talking at least I didn't blow the place up."

Kurt saw the device and said, "Hey let go of that."

"Back off blue boy. Who said that you're in charge here?" She pulled back making him let go and accidentally started the device. The machine makes a humming noise and fires a field around Kurt. Rogue watched as Kurt disappears right in front of her and gasped in surprise dropping the machine. She ran up to where Kurt was and gasped when she didn't feel anything. "He's gone."

Danny packed his bag up and walked out of the library with Aelita. They walked off to their next class but stopped when they saw Rogue walk by the window holding a machine by the end of a stick. They stood there blinking as she walked by with a look they couldn't tell. "What was that?" She asked glancing at Danny who shrugged.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like that machine." Danny suggested before they went back into the library.

They went back to the private spot in the library. Danny kept an eye out and leaned against the bookshelf as Aelita brought up a holographic screen of the machine that they saw. "Huh, this machine is old."

"How old is it, 10 years?" Danny asked quietly and jokingly.

"It was made back in the 1970s." She told him making him look back at her in surprise. "I can't get the full read of what it can do though."

"Well, we better go find that machine and figure out what it does then." Danny said before they left the library to find Rogue and the machine.

Toad leaned down onto the pavement and licked his lips hungrily as he stared at the beetle about to become his lunch. "Hey." He said then heard someone honk a car horn.

Toad looked up to see the principal pulling up in her car. She honks the horn again and says, "Out of the way." She pulled her car into the parking spot.

"Ah man, my lunch." He looks under her car for the bug.

Principal Darkholme gets out of her car and walks up to Toad saying, "You stay away from this area, Mr. Tolansky." She got closer to him making him back up in fear. "If I see one drop of slime on my new car, it's detention for life!" She starts walking away asking, "Are we clear?"

He nods his head, "Oh yes, we are very clear." He sticks his tongue out at her angrily. He walks away from there and goes to the back of the school to find Rogue putting a machine into the dumpster. The machine hits the dumpster and lands right at his feet. "Ooh, what's this?"

Toad was about to pick it up when she said, "Don't touch it!"

He stopped and looked back up at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"It's...never you mind. Just leave it alone." She said picking the machine up.

"Oh what's the matter? Little Rogue got into some trouble?" He asked giving her teasing look.

"Trouble? No. There's just one less X-men not to push us around anymore." Rogue stated as she put the machine into the dumpster.

"Say what?" You mean that you toasted one of them goody-goods with that thing? Wicked!"

"Hey, just leave it alone. You got it swamp breath?" Rogue told him getting in his face.

She walked away while he's saying, "Geez, what is this? Abuse the Toad day?" He grabs the machine and looks at it. He presses a button activating the machine. He drops the machine and hops into a tree in surprise holding onto the tree branch. He watches the dumpster disappear in a portal that showed up and smiled as the field disappeared in front of him. "Cooool." He said knowing how to get back at his leader for mistreating him.

Meanwhile in school, Scott and Jean were walking to class. "So you think I should apologize to Kurt, huh?" Scott asked her.

They stop walking. "Well, what matters is what you think." She told him.

"You got to admit, he jerks around way too much."

"So, is that worth losing a friend over?" She starts to walk away with him following her.

Two guys come running out of a bathroom. "Aww! Ghost! We just saw a ghost!" One guy said.

"A blue and hairy demon!" The other guy said.

"I'm out of here!"

"I warned him!" Scott growled to Jean and went into the bathroom. "Kurt!" He came out rubbing his head feeling confused.

"Not there?" She asked him.

"No. You better contact him. Kurt should be easy hopefully. Tell him to knock it off." He grabs her books so she can search the area for them.

Jean puts her hands on her head and starts searching for Kurt. She looked everywhere around the school but ended up not finding Kurt. She looked at Scott and said, "Scott, I can't pick up a trace of Kurt anywhere. It's like he doesn't exist."

Rogue looked down and started to let a couple of tears come out of her eyes when she heard that. "Oh no, Danny is going to be mad." She whispered to herself.

"Try again. He's got to be somewhere." Scott said to Jean again.

"I'm telling you Scott. He's gone." Scott turns his head seeing Lance and Fred walking their way.

"Or someone did something to him."

"What are you looking at, Summers?" Lance asked him annoyed.

"Where's Kurt?" Scott asked angrily.

"Yeah, like we tell you." Fred said then crossed his arms.

"Scott no." Jean said as Scott ran up to them.

Scott grabbed Lance and threw him against the locker. "I said where are they?" Scott asked again.

"Get off of me." Lance said.

"What have you done with Kurt?" He asked as a crowd was forming around them.

"Get lost Slim." Fred said grabbing Scott by the back of the shirt and picking him up into the air.

"Put him down." Jean said.

"Back off red, or I'll rock you!" Lance said getting between them. The lockers around him started to rumble as Lance made the ground rumble softly, and Jean's hair started to go up by her telekinetic power.

People started to cheer the four on for a fight when the principal came and asked, "What is going on here?"

"We weren't doing nothing." Fred said to her.

"Yeah, Summers here just went ballistic on us for no reason." Lance said to her.

Fred let Scott go. "Oh I got a reason." Scott said moving his hair.

"Quiet. You two in my office now." The principal told them.

Danny and Aelita ran down the sidewalk and stop when they saw Toad jump out of the window. "There it is." Danny told her.

Aelita brought up a holographic screen and sighed when the same schematics came up. She went through them and stopped when she noticed something. "Why would this machine have a reset button?" She wondered. "My scanning can't even tell what it does exactly."

"Maybe that's the point." Danny said pointing at Toad shooting the contraption at the Principle's car. "This machine sends the stuff to somewhere else or just evaporates it." Danny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Aelita pulled the pieces apart on her screen and nodded, "Ok, I got it. The machine is able to make anything travel from our dimension to another dimension."

"That would make sense, but where exactly?"

Aelita shook her head. "Unknown, but whoever created it put a reset button on it. If I'm right about this, the person who created it made a failsafe just in case he or she got sent to this other dimension."

Danny scratched his head in confusion. "Why would someone send themselves to another dimension? I'm perfectly fine the way our society is going."

Aelita gave Danny a raised eyebrow before turning to Toad. "I don't know about you, but if anyone gets their hands on this thing we're probably talking some major bad things happening in the future."

"You're just saying that to make it sound serious." Danny muttered which made Aelita shrug.

"Well, it would be dangerous, but the tech is pretty old compared to what we got now." She pointed out giving him a nudge. "Plus, if some evil organization…"

"Please stop." Danny said giving Aelita a hard stare with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you really want to make me feel conscious about saving people?"

Aelita put her hands behind her back and walked away saying, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You really love pushing guilt onto me." Danny muttered raising an eyebrow. "I am curious why we aren't going after Toad to get the machine."

Aelita looked back at Danny and asked, "Do you really believe we could take the machine from him?" Danny crossed his arms and smirked back. "It's logic Danny. Toad only knows that the machine gets rid of stuff, but he's probably going to be chased down by our team pretty soon."

Danny's phone vibrated in his pocket making him reach down and pull it out. He looked down at the text Scott gave him and asked, "Kurt has gone missing and believes Toad knows what might have happened. Aelita, how did you…?"

"I hacked everyone's phone from the Institute and know what they are texting and saying to each other." She said winking at him. "Oh, don't tell the others I did that though."

Danny chuckled at Aelita's logic and asked, "Why did you hack our phones anyway?"

"I need to be prepared for anything Danny. I cannot hack into anyone else's phone without Professor's Xavier's permission." Aelita explained looking away in worry. "The truth is I'm scared, and…"

"You don't trust the team." Danny finished making her close her eyes and nod. Danny sighed, "I can't argue with you Aelita, but you need to trust them."

Aelita leaned against the wall and asked, "Did you trust them when you first arrived?"

Danny looked up at the sky and sighed, "I can't say I completely trusted them when I first arrived, but something inside me told me to trust them."

"I had the same thought with you." Aelita admitted crossing her arms looking at Danny. "I like everyone on the team, but something is telling me that our lives are about to become even more complicated than it used to be."

"You really need to stop worrying about the future." Danny said making her raise an eyebrow at him. "Right now we need to worry about Kurt and get him back from that other dimension."

"The only person who knows what could have happened to him is Rogue." Aelita said as her Lyoko costume came over her body.

"I'm starting to wonder if that mind of yours is actually straight or not."

Aelita smacked Danny's arm playfully and asked, "Who did we see outside our window with that machine on a pole?" Danny smacked himself in the face making the girl smile at his realization. "I see you finally get it."

"Why do you act like you're incredibly smart when you got here?" Danny asked rhetorically.

Aelita shrugged, "When you get as bored as I do, I tend to go through the recent events and hack your computers to mess with you guys."

Danny looked down at the ground in defeat making Aelita giggle. "You really need to stop making me feel like I have no private life."

"Someone has to make sure your ego doesn't inflate too high, and Jean is too nice for that to happen."

"What about Kurt?"

"Kitty already has that taken care of." This comment made Danny sigh in defeat making Aelita put a hand on his shoulder. "You might as well look at it like this. If we don't keep you guys in order, then you will do stuff you will regret."

"I'm guessing you do that a lot with Jeremy."

Aelita looked away and giggled, "Yeah, you could definitely say that."

Danny transformed into his alter-ego and walked off to find Rogue. "I'll go find Rogue and ask her what had happened. You just make sure the others don't destroy the machine."

"That will be easy." Aelita ran her hand over her watch before flying off with her pink wings.

"I probably should have told her not to make herself known to the public eye." Danny muttered before running off to find his friend.

Toad hopped through the forest in fright as the four X-men chased him through the forest near the school. "There he goes!" Scott said then shot one of his beams at Toad.

'Oh come on! I finally get revenge from being abused from Mystique, and now I'm being chased down by the X-men. Why does this happen to me?' Toad thought before turning around and firing the machine at them.

"Shadowcat down!" Jean yelled. Kitty phased into the ground barely avoiding the blast that ended up hitting a birdbath.

The birdbath landed in the gym which surprised Kurt. "Man, somebody's giving dat gizmo of yours a workout!"

"Get him!" Scott yelled at his teammates.

"That gizmo is a transdimensional projector, my science fair project back in '78, and when I fired it up, it created this pocket dimension that I call middle verse." Forge said working while working on a device. "I got caught in the ray myself, and I've been here ever since."

"'78? But you still look..." Kurt looked at Forge trying to figure it out.

"Like I did then? I know. I can't explain it. They shut down and locked my lab after the accident. Everyone was totally creeped out when I disappeared." Kurt walked away a little sad.

"So dere's no way back?" Kurt asked him a little sad.

"Not without help from the other side, and I'm thinking that you may be able to help out on that. Man, I'm telling you that I'm ready to go home."

Kurt saw the girls talking amongst themselves and pushed his hair back and smiled at them. Kurt watched them disappear into the girl's locker room and asked, "So…just how far does dis middle verse extend?"

"Stops just short of the girls' locker room." Kurt made a hurt face. "Isn't that a burn? Hah, done!" Forge said happily retracting his mechanical parts back into his arm.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt asked Forge turning his attention back to the situation.

Forge picked up the device. "This little baby will alter the phase-shift frequency of your teleport power."

Kurt looked at him strangely. "Ah, my English is a little limited." Kurt admitted making a small gesture with his fingers.

"You can teleport back to the real world." Forge said pointing at Kurt.

"Alright!" Kurt yelled glad to be getting out of this place he got stuck in.

"But only for a sec. These batteries don't have much power. Still you can tell somebody how to reset the projector to get us back." Forge said to Kurt.

"Oh I just hope that they don't think I'm joking." Kurt said putting his hands over his eyes. Forge raised an eyebrow. "I kinda have that rep."

"Get lost! I'm warning ya." Toad said to the four X-men. Scott blasted the branch making Toad yell and hit the ground.

"Got it!" Jean grabbed the device with her mind and brought it to herself.

"That's it, I'm out of here." Evan shot a spike at Toad making him get hanging from the tree.

"Why don't ya stick around for a while?" Evan asked nicely.

Scott leaned next to Toad. "Now tell us what you did to Kurt?"

"He didn't do anything to Kurt." Aelita said flying down onto the ground between the two. "While I do admit he is disgusting…"

"Hey, I am right here!" Toad yelled in anger.

"…he had nothing to do with Kurt's disappearance into another dimension." Aelita finished making everyone give her confused looks.

"Wait, did you just say Kurt is in another dimension?" Evan asked scratching his head.

Aelita nodded, "Yes, I did some research on the device and found out it sends things to another dimension."

"Ok, how do we get him back?" Kitty asked curiously.

Aelita took the device from Jean and said, "There's a 'reset' button here on the machine that should open a portal for Kurt to go through to return back home."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kitty asked putting her hands on her hips. "Let's press the button and get Kurt back."

"We can't." Aelita said quickly making the four X-men look at her like she was crazy. "We don't know where the blast happened, and we need to know where it happened to be able to have some way of getting him back."

"Ah can show yah where he was blasted." Rogue said walking up to the group.

"Well, lead the way." Cyclops said motioning his hand.

Rogue crossed her arms and huffed, "Ah'll show you where it happened if you free my teammate."

'Well, at least I'm not going to be stuck getting myself off this thing.' Toad thought as Spyke removed his spike from Toad's costume and the tree. Toad hopped off to find his team giving Rogue a knowing glance who gave it back. 'I better go find the guys.'

Rogue walked away leading the team to the basement where everyone saw Danny leaning against the wall. "I was wondering when you guys will show up." He said with a serious look in his eyes. "Let's get this over with. I have a test to study for."

Rogue looked away from him and muttered, "I'm sorry." She led the group into the basement saying, "This is where it happened."

Cyclops leaned down and picked up a small metal. "If you hurt them, I'm gonna..."

"You start threatening meh, and you're never gonna find your blue friend."

"May we please worry about the situation and not threaten people for once?" Danny asked rhetorically at Cyclops. "Everyone has issues Scott, but we need her to get Kurt back from that other dimension."

Aelita looked around the room and nodded, "This will do it. If my calculations are correct, then Kurt should be able to get back to our universe in this area."

"What if he isn't around here?" Evan asked curiously.

Aelita looked at Evan saying, "Then we better hope the machine can reset more than one time."

Evan looked away rubbing his neck. "Oh, I see."

"Is the machine even able to reset a second time?" Cyclops asked as Aelita set the machine down on a filing cabinet. "You should know if it's able to Aelita. Your power should be able to…"

"I already tried." Aelita whispered loud enough for them to hear. "The chances of a second time are super slim, and I do not want this situation to go into a second try."

"How do we even know he would even be here?" Kitty asked curiously.

Danny looked around and smirked, "Hey Kurt, if you are in the room, then I dare you to make yourself appear then disappear."

Kurt gave Danny an 'are you serious' look and muttered, "He just loves doing zat to me."

Forge glanced between the two and asked, "Does he have some kind of rep like you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, we have some of da same interests, but Danny is more mature dan I am. I joke around twice as much as Danny, but Danny has done stuff the rest of us are not ready to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain when we're not in another dimension." Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, "I'm still wondering about some zings myself."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." Forge said but thought, 'Ok, I'm guessing something happened recently that made this guy confused about this Danny person.'

"Kurt, I might have made it seem like I was joking, but we do need a type of signal to know you're here." Danny said making the two look at the machine on the destroyed filing cabinet.

"Let's hurry." Forge said grabbing the machine.

"Wait, you said that I need enough juice to get us to the real world right?" Kurt asked curiously.

Forge nodded as he connected the machine together onto Kurt. "Yes, my machine and your teleportation power will allow us to get back to the real world, but the batteries do not have enough juice for you to make a second trip making this an even bigger risk."

"Vat about Danny's power to make use intangible? Would zat work?"

Forge shook his head. "Going intangible would only work for the user even if it can be used on other people. I wouldn't know if it can work exactly on all three of us since it isn't my power, but resetting the process will only things to exit the dimension not enter it."

"I vas afraid of zat." Kurt muttered looking at his friends with worry.

"Done." Forge said making his hand turn back to normal. "The juice will only make you last for a second in the real world."

"How do I get dere?"

"Press that button and teleport." Forge said pointing at the button on Kurt's left side of his chest.

Kurt nodded, "Right, I'm gone." He pressed the button and teleported to the real world. He made himself appear in front of everyone and smirked, "You owe me a bur…"

Danny blinked a couple times then chuckled, "I owe you a burn. I can think of so many right now."

Evan and Scott laughed lightly at Danny's joke while the girls giggled. "Ok, we got our confirmation that Kurt is here." Scott said as Aelita pointed the machine at the spot Kurt made himself appear. "Let's restart this thing and get Kurt home."

"I'm way ahead of you." Aelita pressed the button and watched as the machine started up and fire a beam at the area.

Everyone watched as Kurt and Forge suddenly appeared in the vortex. "Come on! Teleport through!" Cyclops yelled at the pair.

Everyone watched as the two started to talk with Kurt pointing at them. "What is he doing?" Danny muttered.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Something isn't right." Aelita made an image of the machine Kurt has on him and blinked a couple times. She looked over the schematics of the machine as Kurt teleported away.

"What are they doing?" Evan asked.

"They're getting another power source! The machine Kurt has on doesn't have enough power for Kurt to teleport through!" Aelita yelled with fear in her eyes. "This other dimension better have some type of power source in there, or we're saying 'goodbye' to Kurt forever!"

Danny glanced back at Rogue and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Look…"

"There they are." Toad said coming in with Avalanche and Blob right behind him. "And they still got that vap-ray I was telling you about."

"Rogue, Mystique sent us to find you. So you with us or with them?" Lance asked her.

"Mystique? You're working for her?" Cyclops asked looking at Rogue in surprise.

"Hey Summers, you got your friends, and I got mine." She said pointing at Scott then at herself. "But this ain't my fight. I'm outta here." She walked out of the room with a look of anger in her eyes.

Everyone watches her leave then turn back to each other. "Ok, fork it over losers." Fred said smiling evilly with his buddies.

"Or this place is gonna rock." Lance said.

Danny smiled, "I'll like to see you try Lance. Your mutant power is limited for this kind of place without hurting you or your team."

Lance gritted his teeth. "Yeah, well my powers will still mop the floor with you, and you will lose against me this time."

Danny waved it off. "I'll like to see you try." He got into battle stance. "X-men keep that portal open at all costs. We have to make sure Kurt makes it out with that other person."

"You got it Danny." Evan said then faced Toad. Blob ran forward and faced Scott.

"Come on. Hit me with your best shot Slim." Fred said to him. Scott fired a beam at Fred, and Blob only took a few steps back. "Ha! Takes more than that to stop the Blob."

"Thanks for the tip. Jean!" Scott said. He blasted the ground around Blob then Jean pulled it out from under him.

"So where's this power source?" Forge asked Kurt as they appeared in the hallway. Kurt pointed at the car. "Far out man."

"Man, I swear. His lingo is so whack." Kurt muttered to himself.

"You and me got a date pretty Kitty." Lance said to Kitty.

Danny tapped his shoulder. "I thought I knocked you out." He punched Lance in the face and made him fly to the wall hard. Danny shook his hand. "That actually hurt. I must be low on my energy then."

"Come on. Come on." Toad said hopping around Evan. "You ain't got nothing! That's right! You ain't got nothing!" He hopped passed Evan and went to the device.

Aelita walked in front of the device and smirked, "You are really stupid." She made two energy fields appear in her hand and threw them at Toad.

"You have some lousy aim." He jumped over the balls only for them to come up and hit him in the stomach. "Ah!" He flew straight into the wall and groaned in pain.

"Yeah, that would have been true if I didn't upgrade my powers from Lyoko." Aelita made a stance with a smug smirk on her face.

"Ok, enough of the warm-ups." Blob said with Toad and Avalanche by his sides. "Time for some serious smashing!" They heard a car honk and saw a car come through the portal. Forge cheers as he comes riding into the room with Kurt. Fred stopped the car and sighed in relief. "Woah...good thing I'm the Blob."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Toad said walking off with the others.

The trio moves away from the car and sees the machine was destroyed. "Ah come on guys this party's over." Lance said leading them out of the lab.

Danny turned to his friends then at the car. "Well, that could have gone better." He muttered as Kurt and Forge got out of the car. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough excitement for the day."

Aelita looked down at the machine then had her uniform disappear. "I agree with Danny. I'll be seeing you guys back at the Institute." The two leave the lab making everyone watch in confusion.

"Vat, I get no welcome back after all dat?" Kurt asked feeling offended his best friend left him.

"To be fair, I think his mind is more focused on his geometry test next week." Jean said in Danny's defense.

Kurt sighed, "Oh yeah, he needs da help."

"Let's just get out of here and worry about everything else later." Cyclops said pointing at the door to exit the building.

Rogue leaned against Danny's truck and sighed, "Ah hope he made it back." She stood there for a few minutes then walked off sighing.

Danny and Aelita walked up to Danny's truck just in time to see Rogue walk away from the area. "Are you still mad at her?" Aelita asked curiously.

Danny watched Rogue leave and smiled, "Nah, I know it was an accident. She looked too sad for it to be on purpose."

"You're too forgiving." Aelita joked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Aelita shook her head. "No, I am curious when you guys will be together though."

Danny's left eyebrow twitched at the statement. "You really like to put your mind into my business." He muttered.

Aelita giggled, "Well, what would you expect?"

"Are you sure there isn't anything else about you I should know?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Aelita looked away sighing. "I miss my old friends."

"Who doesn't?"

Aelita nodded, "Danny, they're the only friends I had before coming here."

"Oh…" Danny trailed off not knowing what to say. "Those guys were your only friends, huh?"

"I know I could have had many friends Danny, but I can't remember anyone except my parents before being stuck on Lyoko." A tear escapes her eye. "I miss them so much."

Danny pulled Aelita into a hug and muttered, "We'll help you Aelita. We'll help you get over this and learn to make many new friends. Is that why you wanted to go with me to be a superhero?"

Aelita nodded and held onto him. "Yes, my friends and I always fought an evil virus and made sure that it did nothing to the world. It wanted to destroy everything we did and take the codes my father implanted into me."

"I'm guessing it was complicated." Danny said as the two release each other from the hug.

"It gets really complicated, but I'm guessing Fury explained the main part of everything we've done. I've never really took much risks in fighting against XANA until I gained my energy fields and my wings."

"Now that the machine's information is gone, you want to use what is left for yourself in protecting people." Danny summarized making her nod in agreement.

"I only hacked the phones to get to know you guys better as well. I didn't mean any harm Danny." She watched as Danny walked over to the driver's side of the truck. "I know this isn't like me Danny, but those Hydra people…" She trailed off knowing he knew what she was talking about.

Danny got inside the truck and started it up as Aelita got in the passenger's side. "Aelita, if I decide to become a hero, I want you to only use your powers when needed to. We can't have people find out what we are yet." He told her seriously.

Aelita rubbed her left arm and asked, "Would you help me train to become better on the field before we start becoming superheroes?"

Danny smirked, "I'm certain we can come up with something."

Tony wiped his hands with a wash cloth and looked at the scanner he pulled apart. "It's incredible what Waldo has done with these machines." He told himself.

_Indeed it is sir._

"Jarvis, this technology is more than what any normal man would have imagined. I'm surprised he even done it and broke a major law of physics."

"Who broke a major law of physics?" A man asked as he walked into the lab with his arms by his sides.

"Ah Hank, you made it just in time." Tony said waving at the pieces of technology on the table. "I bet you're wondering why I called you here."

"This better be important Tony. You know I don't like being disturbed with certain technology you would call your toys." Hank said clearly showing his disliking of Tony's idea of freedom or past idea.

"I'll make it simple then. Do you remember a man called Waldo Schaeffer?"

Hank's eyes narrow a bit. "I do, but I don't see a connection here Tony. The man has been gone for more than ten years."

Tony nodded, "That's true, and it turns out I might have found out why."

Hank's eyes widen at the statement. "How did you even find out anything? The man disappeared leaving no trail behind. Fury couldn't find anything either except an abandoned factory."

Tony chuckled, "What you see here is technology I found in that abandoned factory created by Waldo himself."

Hank walked up to the table and looked at everything. "Ok, now you caught my attention, but I'm still not seeing the connection."

"I met his daughter Hank."

"So you hit on her." Hank said with a shrug.

Tony gave Hank a serious look. "I'm being serious Hank. Everyone who knows about Waldo's disappearance knows that his daughter disappeared as well. It turns out Waldo and his daughter went inside one of these scanners back at this factory and gone into the supercomputer that was hidden in the lab."

"You're joking right?" Hank asked picking one of the hard drives used for the scanner.

"I wish I was, but these machines were meant to scan our molecular structure and take it into the supercomputer back at the factory."

Hank looked over all of the technology on then saw the two scanner sitting against the wall. "I don't know what to say Stark. It all seems interesting, but how could Waldo come up with all of this? This takes things to so much we don't know."

"I know. This is why we need to talk with Waldo's daughter about all of this and see if I'm correct about all of this."

Hank smiled, "Then you better arrange a meeting with her and make sure I'm there too. I would love to know how this stuff worked."

Tony sighed and looked away. "I could say the same, but the girl doesn't know I took her father's tech."

Hank smacked himself in the face and sighed, "I should have seen that one coming. You really know how to make things complicated Stark."

Tony rubbed his neck and chuckled, "Yeah, you're right about that, but the bright side is we might be able to find where Waldo has been hiding these past few years or find out what happened to him."

"For what it is worth Tony, I hope you're right about this." Hank looked down at the technology then saw a folder on the table. "What's in the folder?"

"Everything I could get on what the tech could do in this machine. It lead to many possibilities, but it majorly leads to what I saw in the factory before I blew it up."

Hank grabbed the folder and opened it. "Wow, you actually went all out on studying this. I'm impressed."

"You can take the folder and look over all of it and see if there could be any other connections that I didn't make."

Hank closed the folder and nodded, "I'll see what I can find."

"I'll tell you when I can get in touch with her to come here." Tony said as Hank left the lab. 'Yeah, I'm in deep trouble with this one, but it's totally worth it.' He thought with a smirk forming on his face. "Jarvis hook me up with Jan. I'm going to need a small favor from her."

**Man, so many changes in such a bit of time. I wish I made things easier for me to do, and I also didn't want to make the characters OOC either. It was a bit hard since I watched Ultimate Avengers 1 and 2 before adding Hank into this. Yeah, my mind was on the disrespectful Hank than on the peace loving Hank. So if it seemed like that then I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and everything in it. Also, I got an idea for what Aelita's new look is going to be, but it is still being thought up completely in my mind. Aelita's eye symbol will be a part of her new suit for her hero form but not her X-men suit.**

**Please R&amp;R, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Recreating Lyoko

**Ok, I'm starting to second guess my pairing again which is sad for me. Anyway, I'm not a fan of two girls being with one guy or any more girls with one guy, but after reading something in a previous chapter I probably will keep it Danny/Rogue/Aelita. I know some will like it to be Danny/Rogue or Danny/Aelita, but the pairing is still questionable. If you want it Danny/Aelita or Danny/Rogue, you can tell me if you do or have it as the three pairing. I do not own anything in this story.**

At a warehouse was a guard walking by doing her duty. Kitty came through the ground and tapped the guard on the shoulder. The guard turned around and can spayed in the face with sleeping gas. "North perimeter secure." Kitty said through her communicator.

Walking down another part of the warehouse was another guard who was being watched by Evan. Evan jumped off the roof and ran up to the guard. The guard turned around and got sprayed in the face with sleeping gas. "This guy's catching z's. I mean, South perimeter secure." Evan said a little nervous.

"Ok, let's make it a clean rescue." Scott said. Kurt teleported himself and Scott into the warehouse. They started to fall down since Kurt teleported them in the air. "Jean!"

She caught them with her mind and said, "Sorry, you guys are heavy."

She starts lowering them to a safe area and stopped when Scott yelled, "Storm? Storm!" He yelled to the figure below. They were lowered more. "She's out."

Scott fired his beams twice. "Nice aim." Kurt smirked at Scott. Scott fired again and hit the chains. "Yeah." They yelled and high fived each other.

"Which one of you guys has been putting on weight?" Jean asked them trying to hold on to them.

"It's Nightcrawler. Burgers 7 days a week will do that to a fellow." Scott told her.

"Ah the breakfast of mutants." Kurt said smiling.

"Hey!" A guy said grabbing Jean's shoulder.

She lost her concentration and ended up dropping the guys making them yell in surprise. The guys fell onto the floor barely avoiding the infrared lasers. The two groan and get back onto their feet. "Let's grab her and port out of here."

"Gotcha." Rogue said showing her face catching the two guys off guard. She grabbed Scott's arm then reached up and grabbed his face absorbing his power. Her eyes flowed red and fire out hitting Kurt making him fly back and hit the wall.

Scott watched his teammate fly back from the attack and yelled, "Hold it! Hold it! Stop the simulation!" The simulation shut itself down making the fake Rogue close her eyes and lean back away as everything turned back to the normal in the danger room.

"Scott," the doors opened from outside the Danger Room revealing Kitty, Evan, Logan, Xavier, and Ororo, "You're never to stop a simulation unless you're hurt." Xavier told Scott.

"Trust me, dat hurt." Kurt said getting up.

"Why is Rogue in this mock up?" Scott asked. "She was not part of the briefing."

"Simply the element of surprise. It's part of life so expect in on every exercise. Well we're finished. Now get to school." Charles said leaving with everyone minus Jean, Kurt, and Scott.

Scott looked down at the fake Rogue and balled his hand up. He turned around and walked away saying, "Come on Jean. We got to help Redetzke load for the field trip." Jean looked at Scott worried about him.

Evan and Kitty walked up to Danny's truck and stopped when they noticed Danny wasn't there and neither was the truck. "Hey, wasn't Danny supposed to take us to school today?" Evan asked curiously.

Kitty nodded, "Yeah, like, where is he?"

"He's on a business trip with Aelita." Ororo said walking into the garage. "Tony Stark wants to have a meeting with Aelita. Danny didn't give much detail to go on."

"Wait a minute." Evan said waving his hand. "Danny gets to go to a meeting with Aelita that happens to be with Tony Stark." Evan summarized making his aunt nod in agreement. "How does that happen? Aelita isn't some big shot, is she?"

Ororo chuckled, "No, but she believes this might have to do with who her father is."

"Who's her father?" Kitty asked curiously.

"She never told us who he was, but she did mention something about him being a great scientist." Ororo smiled at the thought of Aelita being the kid of someone famous. "Well, we'll worry about that later. You guys got school to worry about."

"Danny is so lucky, man." Evan muttered before walking to the car his aunt was going to drive.

Aelita sighed as Danny drove them through New York City. 'Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a bad idea?' Aelita thought crossing her arms over her chest. "Danny, why did you agree to come with me?" She asked curiously.

Danny shrugged, "I find it an excuse to see my cousin and get out of school." He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts with this meeting."

Aelita shook her head. "No, my thoughts are more on what will be happening at the meeting, and most of them are not good." She admitted with a sigh.

Danny looked back at the road and shrugged, "Well, we won't know until we get there, but we shouldn't have much to worry about."

Aelita looked out the window and put her right arm on the handle of the car door. "True, but why would I get a feeling something bad is about to happen?"

"I call it a gut feeling since something bad always happens whether it is minor or major." Danny said with shrug.

"You still need to work on your grammar." Aelita joked making Danny pout. Aelita giggled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, but you're right. Tony is known for being the most famous for weapons. I doubt this meeting will be any different."

"I wonder how everything for the trip Scott and Jean are going on it going." Danny muttered rolling his eyes. "I bet if this meeting didn't happen; Jean would have found a way for me to go too."

"I thought it would have been a great adventure." Aelita said smiling at the idea of spelunking. "I've always wondered what it would be like in a real cave."

"Didn't your digital world have that though?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Aelita giggled, "Maybe, but it will never compare to the real thing."

Danny shrugged as he turned the truck off the freeway and onto one of the roads in the city. "Well, we got other things to worry about, and I'm not talking about our meeting with Tony Stark."

Aelita nodded and looked forward. "I know, but do you think it would be lasting long with guys like Tony Stark around?"

Danny sighed, "I hardly believe it myself."

Jan walked into Tony's lab with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. "Did you seriously need to call me to set up a meeting with a girl we met back in France?" Jan asked rhetorically.

"Jan, I found it necessary to call you since I don't have your cousin's number or the girl's number either." Tony said as he and Hank were looking over the tech used for the scanner. "Plus, it gives me a reason to be near you."

"I dare you to hit on her again." Hank said narrowing his eyebrows at Tony.

Tony put his hands up and smiled, "Easy Hank, I'm only joking, but I'm serious about the phone numbers." He looked back at Janet and asked, "When did they say they'll be here?"

"Danny said they'll be here soon, and they'll be coming in his truck." Jan said smiling happily.

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you smiling that your cousin got a truck?"

"I finally get to drive it." Jan said waving Tony off. "Danny promised I could drive it when he brought it over."

"Jan, you've driven lots of vehicles." Hank said not really seeing her reason. "What's the difference with this one?"

"Danny told me we could go sightseeing around the world as a vacation. We're still working out the details though." She told them shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"You haven't seen the truck yet, have you?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow making her smile nervously. "I should have guessed."

Jan crossed her arms and pouted at them. "Ok, who cares if I haven't seen it?" Jan asked rhetorically as she walked up to the table. "The point is I get to go on a vacation with my favorite cousin that I rarely got to hang out with."

"Jan, you guys are eight years apart by age." Hank pointed out rubbing his forehead with his index finger and thumb. "I'm surprised he's your favorite cousin."

Jan rubbed the back of her neck and asked, "Who would your favorite relative be when half of your family refuses to be around you and the other half prefer to live out west in the middle of the country?"

"I see your point." Tony muttered intertwining his fingers together. "But, why is he your favorite? There has to be a reason why."

Jan sat herself down in the only available seat and looked down at the table in thought. "When I first saw Danny's sister after her birth, I felt so excited to have a cousin to hang out with that wouldn't be living out in the country. Of course Jazz grew up scared of the family and decided to stay away from everyone except her parents." The two men wince at that. "Yeah, she's now studying her way into Psychology. I don't know whether to feel happy or sad for her."

"What about Danny?" Hank asked curiously.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…" she paused then looked up at Hank, "when I saw Danny I just felt connected. I'm the oldest of my cousins, and I got to see four of my cousins as babies. Danny was the only one who actually grabbed my hand instead of pushing it away when I gave it to him."

"I don't get it." Tony said shaking his head slightly in confusion.

"Our family is not happy with Danny's mom or my dad leaving the country life. They preferred to have our family stay in the country away from the real world." Jan said making a disgusting face. "Our grandparents hardly want anything to do with our family especially with me and Danny. They don't ignore us since they know it isn't our fault, but they hate us just as much. I guess that's why Danny and I get along well."

"That makes sense in a way." Tony commented raising an eyebrow. "What exactly do they have against people living in the city?"

Jan opened the door and said, "I wish I knew the reason." She left the lab leaving the two men to themselves.

Danny parked his truck on the top floor of the parking garage and turned his truck off. He and Aelita got out of Danny's truck and looked around the area. "Where's your cousin? I thought she was flying here to pick us up." Aelita wondered making Danny chuckle.

"She didn't tell Tony." He said with a grin. He walked over to the ledge of the parking garage and looked down. "Hm, it looks safe enough for us to change." He walked away from the ledge and asked, "Are you ready?"

Aelita shrugged, "I might as well be."

Danny had his white rings appear around his waist and smirked as they traveled up and down his body. His clothes changed from his usual white shirt with the red logo in the middle to a black and white jumpsuit with the D and P symbol together as one on his chest. His hands became covered with white gloves with green lines running down the middle of his fingers on the back of his gloves, and his shoes were replaced with shite boots with a green D/P symbol on the outside part of both boots Danny's pants turned black with the green stripe going down the side of it, and a green and black hoodie appeared with the hood up on his head. His white hair went in the direction with the wind, and he opened his neon green eyes smirking at his accomplishment of a new hero form.

Aelita made the screen appear in front of her and pressed her avatar icon on it. Her hair darkened a bit from the original pink, and the Lyoko eye symbol went down over both of her eyes colored in pink. Her body became covered in a hot pink jumpsuit with the sleeves on her arms and legs made a dark pink. Light pink rings appear around her wrists and ankles along with a hot pink ring being on the inside of her jumpsuit. A thin white stripe separates the two colors on the front and back going around her legs to keep the colors separate, and some clear armor plates appear on her shoulders and her hips that draped down to act like a short skirt. The sides between the leg and the arm become a light pink with a white circle in the middle of it. A white belt appears around her waist with a pink buckle to hold it in place, and a white breast plate goes around her chest with a pink circle in the center of her chest on the plate. Her wrist watch appears on her right wrist keeping the star shape it had when Jeremy created it. She put her hand on her hip and smirked at her accomplishment of her clothes

Aelita looked over at Danny and asked, "Well, what do you think?"

Danny blinked a couple times and muttered, "You really have outdone yourself."

"I tried to change it from the old design, but I wanted to keep some things." Aelita told him truthfully glancing at the watch on her wrist. "What happened to your X-men uniform?"

"I decided to go with a different look since I'm going to be a hero. What do you think?" Danny asked curiously motioning to his look.

Aelita tapped her chin and grinned, "You look good for a Phantom."

Phantom crossed his arms and smiled, "Thanks Aelita, or should I call you something else?"

Aelita shook her head in amusement. "I'm still working on a name, but I was a guardian when Lyoko was around." She told with a smirk.

"Well, I think someone already has Guardian for a superhero name so…Techguard?" Danny asked curiously making Aelita shake her head at him.

"I was thinking more along the lines of angelic tech, but I want it to sound a bit nicer than that." The two stare at each other in thought before they snapped their fingers at the same time. "That's it! I'll be known as Guardian Angel."

Danny blinked a couple times then sighed, "Uh, I think people will get the wrong idea with that name."

"But it works."

Danny rubbed his neck and smiled nervously, "Yeah, it does work Aelita, but it could go in a wrong way too if you think about it. I actually thought of something that could work. Let's try Tech Angel."

"Tech Angel?" Aelita asked putting her hand on her head at the idea. "If we're going to go with something like that, I might as well be Angelic Tech." She joked making Danny chuckle.

"How about we worry about the name later and get to Tony Stark's place to have the business talk he wanted?" Danny asked pointing out at the city.

Aelita sighed, "Ok, we'll worry about it later, but I still need a good name later." She ran her hand over the star on her watch making pink wings appear on her back. "Let's get going." The two take off into the sky and fly straight to Tony's building where he told them to meet him.

Jan stood in front of the window then widened her eyes when she saw a pink haired girl with pink wings and a white haired guy with a white jumpsuit and a green hoodie. "Oh man, I was supposed to pick them up." She muttered as she recognized them as her cousin and his friend. "I hope Danny can forgive me about forgetting that detail."

"What are you muttering about this time Jan?" Hank asked as he walked into the room.

Jan glanced back at her boyfriend and smiled nervously, "I might have forgotten that I said that I'll meet them at a parking garage and lead them here."

Hank looked out the window and saw the two figures flying straight for the building. "Is that your cousin and Hopper's daughter?" He asked curiously.

Jan nodded, "Yep, that's them."

"When did your cousin dye his hair white?"

Jan chuckled at her boyfriend's question and crossed her arms. "Let's just say he had a lab accident in his parent's lab, and now they proclaim he's dead. Unfortunately, he only gained the abilities of a ghost making him half ghost and half human." She told him knowing most of it to be true only leaving out the part of being a mutant in the whole explanation.

"Wow, how did he even survive it? Something like that should kill anyone." Hank pointed out.

Jan looked away worryingly and sighed, "Yeah, he was really lucky." She walked away from the window with Hank watching her with a confused look.

"Well, when will our guests get here?" Tony asked as he walked into the room with a grin on his face.

"You really want to learn what her father created." Jan said raising an eyebrow putting her hands on her hips.

Tony's grin didn't falter. "Of course, this girl's father created what is believed to be impossible before we even started doing it ourselves. We can create simulations where it feels like we're there, but this tech is able to reconstruct our molecular structure and put it inside a supercomputer."

"Wouldn't a normal computer work as well?" Jan asked curiously.

"No, I ran through the tests and saw how big the power function was for the main supercomputer before I blew the factory up." He put his hands up before one of them spoke. "I know that I shouldn't have done it, but Hydra was still around and was going to scrap the place. I already took the scanners leaving the supercomputer and the main power source to be destroyed."

"Were you able to recreate any of it?" Hank asked curiously.

"I wish I was able to Hank. I got to see everything, but without the proper knowledge I can't recreate any of it. I wasn't able to get any of the information on the supercomputer since Aelita deleted all the information on the machine when Hydra showed up."

"Well, at least she played it safe." Hank commented crossing his arms.

Tony nodded, "Yes, I have most of the info just by studying one of those scanners, but without the specific codes to function it they're practically useless."

"I guess this means the one who has them is her." Hank looked back out the window and took a few steps back. "They're almost here too."

"Well, I guess it matters which area they go through for us to meet them." Jan pointed out before walking back up to the window. She waved her hand at the pair with a sheepish smile on her face. She saw her cousin nod making her nod back.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for them to arrive, and we can start the business meeting." Tony said with a smile.

Danny made him and Aelita go through the window into the room making the others look at them with raised eyebrows. He made himself tangible and asked, "Why do you guys have raised eyebrows?"

"Well, you did just phase through a window holding Mr. Hopper's daughter's hand." Tony pointed out making the pair release each other's hand instantly.

'Here, I thought something was going on between him and Rogue.' Jan thought shrugging the situation off for later. "Anyway, I think you three have some important things to talk about." She told them before grabbing Danny's arm.

"Actually Jan, I would like it if you and your cousin stayed as well." Tony gestured making Jan pout.

Danny glanced at Jan and transformed back to his human form. "Jan, I know you want us to spend some time together, but we can't have all the time to ourselves anyway." He told her reaching up to ruffle her hair.

Jan grabbed his wrist and muttered, "You know I hate it when you do that." She released his wrist and sighed, "Fine, but you owe me lunch Danny."

"I paid for our meal the last three times!"

Jan smirked, "Do you want me to grab the photo album?"

Danny put his hand up and shook his head. "You win Jan, but if you ever show anyone that, I will get you back for that."

"The family rivalry continues." Aelita mutters before making her hero form disappear revealing her civilian clothes and face. She shrugs at the situation and asks, "When can I see the album?"

"Don't you dare start." Danny muttered giving her a warning glance.

"You got to love the drama." Tony said smiling at the scene. He clapped his hands making everyone look at him. "How about we put this behind us for now and continue on with the meeting down in the lab?"

Aelita walked into the lab and stopped when she saw the table full of machine parts all over it. She glanced to the side and saw the two scanners leaning against the wall. "Why are the scanners here?" She asked cautiously.

Tony grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I wanted to get to know everything your father created before his disappearance, and I was only able to get this stuff before Hydra showed up." He started to explain feeling a bit uneasy about it.

Aelita walked up to the table and asked, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to learn whatever I could before I went to you to learn about them even more."

Aelita picked up one of the metal covering of the scanner and asked, "What exactly did you find out?"

"I found out the scanners are able to scan a person's molecular structure and take the structure into the supercomputer your father built back at the factory. I was fascinated to find out about it I decided to see how it worked completely, and I found out it took certain codes your father created for them to work properly."

Aelita smiled, "My father did work pretty hard on this."

"The other thing I found out is that they can return the person back into the scanner after whatever you did was over with, but the reasons for returning were not what I was expecting."

Aelita nodded, "I understand why you weren't expecting it. The virtual world had a virus my father created to stop a weapons program, but the virus turned on us and made my father unable to have a solid form on Lyoko like I did."

"Wait, the form you showed up in was your Lyoko form? Jan asked curiously raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Aelita looked back everyone and nodded, "Yes, over time my power on Lyoko grew since my father made me its guardian, but I deleted it just in case Hydra had caught me and went for my father's work."

"I can understand your reason, but were you able to save any of it?" Hank asked cautiously walking closer to her. "Your father is a great man, and we want to know what happened to him."

Aelita had a tear escape her eye and turned her head away. "He sacrificed himself to destroy the virus. He fell into the digital sea splitting into many tiny particles most likely to be gone forever."

"Digital sea?" Tony asked with his curiosity spiking immensely along with Hank's.

Aelita completely turned around and brought a holographic image of what she remembered seeing. "The digital sea is what we liked to call it when we traveled to other areas to stop the virus. We couldn't take it lightly either since the digital sea is extremely dangerous for anyone to touch physically. A friend of mine fell into it, and we would have never seen her again if we didn't have the program to virtualize her back into the real world."

"This is incredible." Hank said looking at the picture in surprise. "Who would have thought something like this could exist from our technology?"

"No one would, but you're right about it being incredible." Tony said smiling at the sight. "I actually want to see this digital sea in person now."

"Well, it does look nice in person, but my father might not want the digital world to be rebuilt for obvious reasons." Aelita told them. She closed her eyes and sighed, "I would do anything to be able to get him back though."

"Then it's settled." Tony said grinning at the teen. "We'll rebuild the whole machine from scratch and reactivate the virtual world so we can find the bits and pieces of your father that fell into the digital sea."

Aelita smiled and looked at Tony. "Thank you Tony, but this will probably take some time for all of it to be rebuilt." She told him.

Tony smirked, "Kid, you're dealing with one of the genius minds when it comes to technology." He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be able to find him and bring him back. You can trust me on that."

"How are you guys to build it though?" Danny asked curiously making everyone look at him. "What, Aelita has the codes and instructions on how the whole thing was built inside her computer, and no one but her can even touch the screen or even use the knowledge without having some way for her to be a part of it. Plus, she's the only one who knows how big it was back where she used to live."

"You got a point there Danny." Tony remarked looking back at Aelita. "Is there a possibility you could be able to give me everything I need to be able to recreate your father's work?"

Aelita looked at Tony's main computer then back at him. "I'll have to make a special type of book for it all to be created. I cannot risk the enemy to get their hands on it." She told him crossing her arms. "The only problem is that there could be some parts we could scrap from the factory or what's left of it."

"Well, it seems we're going on a little trip." Tony said with a smirk growing on his face. "Good thing I made a new jet to test out. This will be a perfect time for it to be completely tested."

"Is it just me, or did it seem like we just volunteered to become test experiments?" Jan asked in distaste.

"Well, at least he isn't doing experiments on us." Danny muttered making Jan shiver a bit.

"Don't ever joke about that." Jan muttered back making him smirk.

"Why not tell them the truth?" Logan asked with a toothpick in his mouth and with his hand on the wood on the fireplace.

"How do expect to tell their principle, whom they are supposed to respect, and their enemy are one in the same?" Charles asked closing his hand putting his fingers together in front of his chest.

"Look if there's anything those kids are used to doing its keeping their cool and keeping their secrets." Logan told his friend removing the toothpick from his teeth.

"I don't know." Charles said not liking the whole idea.

"They'll deal with it trust me. You taught them a lot."

Jean opens the door to the study with Ororo walking right next to her making the men look at them. "Trouble's brewing. There's a blizzard in the mountains." Ororo told them getting both men to turn themselves to the women completely.

"The geology club left up there for their field trip this morning." Jean told the men as the two stopped where the men were talking.

"Jean, I thought you were going with them." Charles pointed out.

"Yeah, so did I, but I found out Darkholme deep sixed me the last minute to make room for her little Rogue." Jean explained.

"Rogue," Charles said closing his eyes with his head turned away before looking back. "You're right trouble is brewing." He turned to Logan. "Call Danny and let him know about the situation and see if he can come back in time."

"You got it Charles." Logan said before grabbing his phone and walking off to call Danny. He put Danny's number up and pressed the call button.

Logan heard the phone ring a couple times before Danny's voice came over the line. "Hey Logan, what's up?" Danny asked curiously.

"We got trouble kid. Scott is trapped on a field trip alone with Rogue, and a blizzard is going on at their location." Logan started to explain.

"Wow, I'm a bit surprised by the situation, but I don't see any reason why you guys need me there." Danny said with complete honest.

"Charles wants you to come back for the mission kid. We need to save Scott before Mystique does something to him."

Danny grimaced, "Logan, I wish I could right now, but…how could I put this nicely? I'm in France with Aelita, Tony, Jan, and my cousin's boyfriend."

"Why are you in France?"

"Aelita will need to explain it for you since we're doing this for her." Danny said trying to play it off cool.

Logan growled, "You guys better get back before midnight, or you guys will be facing some serious time in the Danger Room."

"We'll try to be back by then." Danny hung the phone up and asked, "How long of the flight did it take us to get here?"

"We were only in the air for an hour." Jan told him as Tony landed the jet on the water next to the destroyed factory.

Danny looked at Aelita and said, "Logan wants us back at the Institute before midnight, or we're going through some training."

Aelita's eyes widen slightly then go back to normal. She nods at Danny as the group exit the jet. "Well, you sure knew how to blow a place up." Aelita remarked before she and Danny transformed into their hero counter parts.

"Well, let's hope we can find anything useful." Jan muttered before flying into the wreckage.

Odd Della Robbia walked down the streets then stopped when he heard a jet. He looked up and watched a jet fly over him in a direction he was familiar with. He pulled his phone out and dialed one of his friend's number. He heard it ring a couple times then a click. "Ulrich, I don't have much time, but a jet just went down to the factory." He told his friend quickly.

"Hold on Odd. We'll try to meet you down there." Ulrich said back.

"Yeah, I'm only hoping that those Hydra agents are not around." Odd replied back before hanging up. He ran down the street straight for the factory. After a few minutes he got to the bridge panting heavily. He got behind the closest thing he could hide behind and watched the people get out of the jet. He gasped in surprise when he saw Aelita among the group of people. "Aelita, I thought she was staying in America. Why would she be here?" He wondered getting out of his hiding place.

Danny fazed himself through the debris to see if anything had stayed together under the wreckage. After a few seconds Danny found himself in the room where the super computer's main power source was located. He looked at the computer(A/N this is evolution's design for it) and noticed how big it looked compared to his computer. He raised an eyebrow and pressed the button on his com. link. "Hey Aelita, it seems your supercomputer's main power source is still in one piece." He said.

"That's good then, but how big is it?" Tony replied back.

"It should be big enough to fit in the jet." Aelita told them. "The only problem is that I don't know how everything was connected since I never found the design plans for how everything was built even with everything put inside my power source."

"We'll worry about it later then." Tony told Danny. "See if there is anything else still intact before we go for the main computer."

"I'll see what I can find." Danny replied back before continuing his search.

Odd stood there watching the four removing the debris then asked, "What are they doing?" He took a few steps forward then stopped himself. 'Aelita…'

Aelita stopped clearing some of the debris and turned around to see Odd standing on the bridge watching them. "I'll be right back." She told them before walking onto the bridge a few yards away from Odd before walking closer to him. She stopped a few feet from him and muttered, "Hey Odd, how are things going here?"

Odd grinned, "Things are going well Aelita. There's nothing to worry about."

Aelita crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you expect me to believe that Odd?"

Odd scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously, "Well, Yumi moved back to Japan with her family. Jeremy's family made him go to a school full of smart people making us unable to know anything going on with him."

"What about Ulrich and William?"

Odd sighed, "Ulrich is only staying here since his parents don't know anything about the incident. William convinced his parents to let him stay, and I'm leaving for Canada when the school year is over."

Aelita closed her eyes and sighed, "I should have seen this coming. Now I know why Jeremy and I are having a harder time staying connected with each other. He's been too busy to talk like back then unless it had to do with Lyoko." She opened her eyes and asked, "Should we keep trying Odd, or does this make it official?"

Odd looked down and put his hands in his pockets. "Aelita, your relationship with Jeremy is the best thing that has ever happened to him. Your leaving was the main reason he agreed to go to the school."

"Why would he make that decision in such a short time?" Aelita asked narrowing her eyebrows.

Odd shrugged, "We don't know, and he never told us why either since no one has spoken to him since his departure."

Aelita tapped her chin in thought and asked, "When did he leave?"

"Two weeks after your departure."

Aelita nodded, "I get it Odd." She looked back at the adults moving the last of the debris. "Odd," she looked back at her friend who looked back up at her, "I'm going to bring back Lyoko."

Odd's eyes widen in surprise. "What?" He whispered in surprise.

Aelita nodded, "Yep, with the help of Tony Stark I will be able to rebuild Lyoko from scratch without XANA being around and will use it to start searching for my dad."

Odd looked at her in shock. "Aelita, this is good news! If this works you'll finally be reunited with your father, but how long will it take to bring Lyoko back?"

Aelita shrugged, "Hopefully it should be done by the end of the school year. I also hope to be able to build transportable scanners meaning…"

"I'll get to go back to Lyoko!" Odd cheered happily jumping up and down with a huge grin on his face.

Aelita smiled and turned back to the others pulling the main power source out of the wreckage. "Once we gather what wasn't destroyed from the blast, we can start rebuilding everything else and go from there hopefully making what we need so I can get you guys involved with Lyoko again."

"Well, that's something I like to hear." Ulrich said as he and William walked up to the two.

William nodded and crossed his arms. "Yeah, it would be nice to get involved with Lyoko again."

"What do you want us to do to help get your father back?" Ulrich asked gesturing to the mess of the destroyed factory.

"Well, you guys could give us a hand in the building and find what is left for us to scrap from the factory." Aelita told them.

"Let's do this you guys!" Odd yelled delightfully, before running to the destroyed factory with the others chuckling at his antics.

Ulrich put his hand on Aelita's shoulder and said, "For what it's worth, we'll try to get in contact with Jeremy, Aelita. You can count on it."

"Yeah, you can leave it to us." William said before the two walked over to the factory.

"I know you will." Aelita muttered with a smile on her face.

After everything that could have been scrapped up from the wreckage Danny shook hands with Aelita's friends again while Aelita hugged each of them. The three friends said their goodbyes to the group and watched the jet take off with their friend and the guy they trust to protect her. "Are you sure Jeremy leaving has something to do with that Hydra agency?" William asked giving Ulrich a glance.

Ulrich put his hands in his pockets. "Yumi's family moved back to Japan because of them. Jeremy wouldn't leave the school unless something made him leave. He was offered the scholarship once when we were younger. Why would he be offered it again now we're in high school?"

Odd tapped his chin. "That makes sense Ulrich, but we don't have any proof. How can we prove that Jeremy is working with that agency?" He pointed out as William crossed his arms.

"We can't until Aelita builds back Lyoko. With that we can finally start searching for answers without any worrying about being caught by those men." Ulrich told them.

"Isn't that dangerous?" William asked Ulrich.

Ulrich nodded, "Yes, but we're doing this for Aelita. She's our friend, and we need to find out what is going on."

"You can count us in Ulrich. Aelita is like a sister to me, and I will do anything to help her out." Odd said nodding his head along with them.

"Then it's settled. We figure out what happened with Jeremy when Lyoko is back up and running." The three nod in agreement and went back to the school grounds with determined looks in their eyes.

Tony and Hank unloaded the last of the debris that was on the jet and looked at Danny and Aelita who were getting ready to leave. "Well, everything is unloaded and ready to go." Tony told them as he walked up to the pair. "When will the book be ready for me to start building the machine and the virtual world?"

"I'll try to have done by next week." Aelita told him.

"That's good enough for me."

Danny hugged his cousin and released her with them smirking at each other. "Well, you better take care of yourself Jan." He joked making her chuckle.

"I'll that in mind." Jan told him crossing her arms.

Aelita activated her wings and smiled, "Well, we better get going before we get punished for breaking curfew."

Danny gave the guys a 'see yah' salute then grabbed Aelita's hand. "We'll see you guys later." Danny told them before fazing them through the window and flying off towards his truck.

"Well, your cousin was interesting to be around." Hank told his girlfriend.

Jan pouted, "I still didn't get to see the truck." She turned around and walked away. "I'm going home Hank. You and Tony can go ahead and have fun studying this stuff."

"I'll see you later then." Hank waved goodbye while watching her leave.

"She didn't get her lunch time with him." Tony reminded Hank making Hank groan at the reminder.

"I know she explained the whole connection she has with Danny, but I still don't see the whole picture." Hank told him.

"To be honest I don't either." Tony admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess that's how it works. We can't feel what Jan feels about her situation, and we never will, but she can feel it since it's her life not our lives. I have an artificial heart, and you study Pym particles. We have different interests in everything, and we can't feel everything other people are feeling."

"You didn't have to go into full explanation."

Tony grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm used to doing that with Pepper."

"I'm sure you are." Hank muttered.

Danny pulled into the garage at the Institute and turned the vehicle off with a sigh. "I am so glad that's over." Danny muttered making Aelita giggle.

"Well, you can look at it as a way to help me get closer to finding a way to bring my dad back." She told him making him smile at the thought. She looked out the window and sighed, "Plus, this might be able to help me figure out what really happened to Jeremy."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Aelita looked at Danny with a serious expression. "My friend, Odd, told me that Jeremy went to school where geniuses would go and that it happened two weeks after I left." She started to explain to Danny. "Jeremy was offered the deal before when he was younger and refused to go, but it wouldn't make sense why he would accept to go to the school now."

"Why would Hydra try to do something like that though?" Danny asked making her narrow her eyebrows a bit. "Hydra seems more of a straightforward type organization when it comes to getting someone to work for them. A school doesn't sound like them especially after their attack at the school."

Aelita nodded, "That makes sense, but why would the school do this now?"

"They might have seen it as an opportunity to get another smart kid into their school, or it's probably connected to that organization your dad use to work for or had some connection with." Danny reasoned making Aelita's eyes widen.

"Carthage…"

"What did you say?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Aelita looked away and sighed, "It's nothing to worry about Danny. We better get inside before Logan punishes us with the Death Room."

Danny shrugged and got out of the truck with Aelita. They walked into the front lobby to find the place empty. "Vell, look who decided to show up." Kurt said as he teleported into the room. "How did da meeting go?"

"Sorry Kurt, but that's private information." Aelita told him with a smile on her face. "Plus, everything we know if confidential information."

"Does that mean da Professor can't know about it?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

The pair nodded at the question. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed." Danny said with a yawn escaping him.

Danny walked by Kurt and heard, "Da Professor wants everyone to meet in the living room. He said it vas important."

Danny stopped and glanced at Kurt. "I see." He muttered then nodded. "Ok, let's get going then."

The pair followed Kurt into the living room to see everyone else already there and saw a face the pair wouldn't have thought to see. "Ah Daniel, Aelita, it's nice to see you guys made it back from your business meeting. How did it go?" Charles asked curiously.

Aelita glanced at Danny and grinned, "It went well, and I have another meeting with Tony again next week." The two stop a few feet from Ororo looking between everyone as Kurt teleported over to the fireplace putting his right arm on the wood.

Charles nodded, "That's good to hear, and I will like to hear more about it, but I have decided to come clean about who your principle really is." He explained everything about who their principle was and what she was up to. He tried to keep it simple for them to understand and hoped none of them would be angry with him. "I was hoping that keeping this from you would protect you from harm."

"It's the same as lying to us." Jean pointed out to Xavier. "We had a right to know who are principal really was."

Everyone agreed with Jean when she finished. "Yeah, man." Kurt said getting up from his spot on the wall near the fireplace. "What did you dink we were going to do, go after her?" Kurt asked pointing at the wall.

"Man, we know better. She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we." Evan said holding onto the couch.

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it." Kitty said.

"Rogue?" Xavier asked her.

She looked at him then at everyone else. "It's...not my place." She said worried.

"Sure it is. You're part of the family now." Kitty said.

"She's right." Danny agreed.

"Yeah girl, tell us what you think." Evan said.

"Hey come on. We might not have ever officially met, but you're one of us." Aelita said crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"Well...I think...no. I've learned that honesty is very important from people you care about. At least it is to me." She said smiling.

"You're right all of you." Xavier said then turned to Logan. "I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand, there are many challenges in your future-secrets. Elements of surprise. Some you're ready to deal with, and some you're not. In the future, I will try to do better in knowing which is which."

"Thanks professor." Scott said getting up off the couch. "It's nice to know we all got something to learn."

"Hey, that's what makes us X-men." Danny said with his trademark grin appearing on his face.

Charles chuckled, "That's a good way to put it Daniel, but we still need to be cautious of any future events coming our way."

"We'll make sure we're ready for them or try to make it through whatever will come our way." Danny said crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

Later that night, Rogue walked through the halls and stopped at what was going to become her new room. She sighed before entering the room to see Aelita sitting at her desk copying words and pictures from her holograms and putting them into the book by copying and pasting. Aelita stopped and looked at Rogue. "Hey Rogue, sorry if this looks weird, but I'm finishing up some stuff for Tony Stark." She told Rogue.

"Ah heard about yah meeting with him." Rogue said as she entered the room closing the door behind her. "How did it all go?"

Aelita went back to work saying, "The meeting went okay. Tony decided to take some of my father's technology and tried to study it. Of course he learned quite a bit of it, but he couldn't get any of the access codes or the correct equipment unless I gave it to him." Aelita turned the page and continued, "Plus, I'm only doing this because he said he'll help me get my father back."

Rogue sat down on her bed and asked, "What happened to yah father?"

Aelita stopped what she was doing and sighed, "I rather not talk about it right now." She glanced back at Rogue and asked, "Did you talk with Danny yet? I'm certain you two will be able to hang out more now, since you guys hung out behind our backs."

Rogue's cheeks started to get a light pink to them making Aelita smirk. "Ah don't know what you are talking about."

"I can hack all types of electronics Rogue. You can't lie to me." Aelita said turning herself around completely. She leaned back in her chair and asked, "Are you happy about being able to hang out with him now?"

Rogue sighed, "Ah am happy Aelita, but Ah'm still not completely sure about anything yet."

Aelita turned back around to her book and said, "Well, you guys look great together anyway."

Rogue leaned back onto her bed and groaned, "Ah could say the same thing about both of you."

Aelita closed the book and made the screen disappear. She got out of her chair and smiled, "I have a boyfriend Rogue. Danny is all yours to catch."

Rogue's eyes widen at the statement, and she got back up on her bed to see Aelita put the book under her bed before getting under the covers. "Ah hope yah right." Rogue muttered before getting ready for bed herself.

**Ok, I have decided to keep it the Danny/Rogue/Aelita pairing, but there will be no love sexual moments going on between Rogue and Aelita. I would love to keep this as PG as possible. There will be love between the three, but nothing goes beyond the two women loving the same man. Danny will love them both equally and will treat them fairly once I get them together of course.**

**Danny's powers will be slightly altered as well. I'm deciding not to give Danny teleportation and telepathy for good reasons. Danny will get cyrokinesis and his ghostly wail. I'm deleting the clones and replacing it weapon adaptability. He will be able to use any weapon without any trouble except for specific weapons like Mjolnir. Anyway, this power will actually be used not as much as his other powers, but Danny barely used his clones when he finally got that power mastered anyway.**

**Anyway, I also decided to go along with one of my favorite pairings from the Ultimate Marvel universe, Peter/Kitty or Spiderman/Shadowcat. That's right, I decided to go with this pairing as well, and I specifically loved it when it happened. It was random when it happened, but it lasted for so long. I rather not go into detail anyway. I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&amp;R**


	9. Being hunted

**Ok, this chapter should focus mainly on Evan, but we know most of the things that happen, and I don't need to go into full detail with everything he does in the chapter. I will try to make him main focus like the episode has done, but there will be other things happening that will have nothing to do with him or his videotaping. I own nothing, but I wish I did.**

Evan looks down at the report in his hand as the bell rings for class to be over. He grabs his bag and gets up out of his seat. He turns around and sighs, "Man, Professor Xavier is going to ground me for the rest of my life."

"Mr. Daniels," Evan turns his head to the teacher, "could we talk for a moment, please?" The teacher stops writing on the chalkboard and turns his attention to Evan. "Admittedly, I asked for a report on the star wars program. However, I wasn't talking about the movie."

"But I like movies." Evan said trying to brighten the mood.

"Which is fine." The teacher put his hand on Evan's shoulder. "But I was expecting a report on the National Defense System."

Evan closed his eyes. "Yeah...I sort have found that out by my grade." He looks at the teacher and asks, "Hey, look man, is there any way that I could make this up? Extra credit? Anything?"

The teacher put his hand on his chin and thought for a second. "Perhaps there is something." He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a video camera.

"Whoa, a digi-cam, how cool is that?" Evan asked surprised.

"You know Evan. Current events can mean a lot of things. Including things that are important for people your age. They don't have to be huge. They just have to mean a lot to you. How would you like to do a film report on that?" The teacher gave him the Digicam.

"You mean it?" Evan asked grabbing the Digicam.

"You got it. Here, the project is due at the end of the week." The teacher turns back to the board and grabs some chalk. "I suggest you get started."

"Hey, I'm on it, and thanks for the second chance, Mr. V." Evan waved goodbye and walked out the door. "Cool instant rewind, digital zoom." He went over to a window and started to record the area around there. He started to look at some buildings then stopped at the institute. "Hey, I can even see the institute from this thing." He zooms in and catches Logan pulling in with his motorcycle. "Wow!" Logan takes off his helmet. "Hello Logan."

"Evan!" Kurt said grabbing Evan by the shirt.

"Hey!" Evan brought the spikes out of his arm and knuckles and saw Kurt. "Man, don't scare me like that. I almost toothpicked you." Evan brought his spikes back into his body.

"Sorry, the image inducer's on the fritz. I got to get back to the institute before someone sees me. That means missing our shop class." Kurt said hanging on the wall outside.

"Hey, no prob, I'll catch it on tape for you."

Kurt climbs up the wall and says, "Cool! Den I'm out of here." Kurt teleported away not knowing that he and Evan were being watched by someone not too far away from their location.

Sometime later Evan started to record what was going on in the hall. "And action." He zoomed in as Kitty, Rogue, and Danny came around the corner.

"Ah didn't swipe that stupid novel." Rogue argued to Kitty.

"Oh, right. Like, I suppose it just got into your gym locker by accident?" Kitty asked frustrated.

"You loaned it to Kurt, and he loaned it to me. Ah was going to give it back." Rogue started to walk away.

Kitty ran up to her and said, "Oh, right. Like..." She bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." Kitty said nervously. "Could I be any klutzier?"

"No problem. Let me help." The guy said starting to pick the stuff up that he and Kitty dropped.

"She falls for every hot guy in the school now." Danny whispered to Rogue.

"Ah noticed as much as you have." She whispered back to him.

"Hey I feel like such a dork. I mean, I really should look where I'm going." Kitty said helping the guy pick stuff up.

"And enter the love interest." Evan said behind the locker.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asked making Evan jump and turn around to look at Aelita who was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Don't do that Aelita. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Evan said turning the camera back onto the situation with the three.

Aelita looked down at the camera and asked, "Why are recording their conversation with a video camera?"

"I find this very interesting to watch. Plus, this is for my extra credit project as well." He looked back at her and cringed when he saw the smirk on her face.

"I told you that you should have done it on what I found instead of the movie."

Evan sighed and rubbed his neck with his free hand while the video camera kept on recording their friend's conversation. "Alright, I know I made a mistake going with what I did, but you can't blame me for doing it. I'm not an overachiever with school projects like you are."

Aelita shrugged, "I'm not an overachiever either Evan, but you should know what a teacher means when they are talking about history that happened in real life and that happened in a fictional movie."

Evan turned back to the camera to see Danny looking straight at him with a raised eyebrow and muttered, "Well, at least I did the report on something instead of ignoring it completely." Aelita walked away from Evan's position and went up to the group. She watches the unknown guy leave the trio and hears Rogue say, "Just when ah thought you could not get any more pathetic."

"At least I've got a hope of getting the cast, unlike you." Kitty said pointing at Rogue.

"Time to get up close and personal." Evan said zooming in at the girls.

"What's this whole thing about?" Aelita asked curiously as she crossed her arms.

"They're arguing over a play." Danny muttered to her while the two girls were arguing. "First they're arguing over a book, and now it's about a play since Kitty found the guy putting posters up cute."

"Hey, what are you playing at Porcupine?" Rogue asked glaring at Evan who was hiding behind a locker videotaping them

Evan's eyes widen. He lowered the camera and said, "It's cool." He gets up and shuts the locker. "I'm just doing an assignment for Vandermeer's class." He told them as he walked up to them with the video camera in his hand down next to his leg.

"Ah better not see my face on that tape, or they're going to be calling you Spyke-less." Rogue said hardening her glare at him

Danny shook closed his eyes and sighed while Kitty shook her head. "Rogue, you need to calm down." Danny said.

"Why should ah calm down?" Rogue yelled at him.

"He's right. You just, like, yelled in his face." Kitty said to her.

"Ok, don't worry about the tape. So are you girls going to audition for this?" Evan asked trying to change the subject.

"Well I am." Kitty said then turned to Rogue smiling.

Rogue smiled back evilly. "Yeah, me too."

The girls turn their faces away from each other then look at each other and smile. They turn their heads again and walk away. "Cool. Oh, yeah. Character conflict." Evan said looking through the video camera as the girls left. He turned the video camera to the poster and said, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

Danny shook his head and chuckled, "Dude, you are weird."

Evan shut the digital camera off and raised an eyebrow at Danny. "Why do you say that?"

"You decided to video tape two girls, who happen to be our friends, having an argument over a play." Danny said with a deadpanned look with his arms crossed.

Evan shrugged, "So what's the big deal? I don't see any harm...Oh yeah, you and Rogue are dating now." He smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I still find it hard to believe that you guys are together."

"They haven't officially tied the knot." Aelita reminded Evan making Danny sigh in defeat with his head down. Aelita put her arm on Danny's shoulder. "Sorry Danny, but until you guys actually kiss and tell everyone you guys are together; I might stop teasing you about this."

Danny glanced at Aelita and asked, "Are you trying to help my relationship or destroy it?"

Aelita smirked and walked away. "I guess it matters how you see it."

Danny groaned and watched her leave. "Evan, no matter what you do, you better make sure that information does not get into the wrong hands, or we're going to be in trouble." He told Evan.

Evan gave him a thumb's up. "No problem man. I can handle it completely."

Danny shook his head. "I hope you do Evan." Danny walked away leaving Evan by himself.

"Yeah, I needed that reminder. I should be a little more careful." Evan said rubbing his neck before walking off to his next class.

* * *

Danny walked to his truck and stopped when he felt someone watching him. He looked up in the direction he felt it and narrowed his eyebrows when he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged his shoulders and got into his truck. He drove off to the front of the school to pick up a couple of his friends unaware of the person keeping an eye on him. "A boy with more than two mutant powers is definitely worth the hunt. His ghost like abilities will really prove my worth of being a mutant hunter." The man said smirking at his new prey. He turned his head to see another boy leaving on his skateboard and watched him ride off before turning his attention back on Danny. "Yes, it would seem I have fallen into a small gold mine full of them."

Aelita and Rogue got into Danny's truck with Aelita getting in the back seat and buckled themselves up. "I still cannot believe you would do that just to get back at Kitty." Aelita said to Rogue making her sigh.

"She blamed meh for stealing something that belonged to her. It isn't my fault that she misinterprets what really happened." Rogue replied back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked cautiously. "I mean I think it would be great for you and Kitty to be a part of the play, but you guys do not need to be fighting over all of this for a part in the play."

"Well, you can look at it like this." Aelita started making the two listen. "If Rogue and Kitty get in the play, then we don't have to worry about anything bad happening for the play."

"Ah get yah point." Rogue muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anyway, is there anywhere you girls need to go, or are we good to go home?" Danny asked trying to move the conversation to something else.

"I need to go back to the Institute and finish the rest of that book." Aelita told him making a small holo-screen appear in front of her. "Plus, I'm also helping with the sound system for the play as well, and I need to make sure everything is ready before the first rehearsal."

"Ah need to buy the cd with the soundtrack on it for me to know what Ah'll be dancing to for the play." Rogue told him making Danny sigh.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm just someone who people try to get a ride with." He looked up at his rear view mirror and asked, "Do you need to go anywhere Kitty?"

Kitty raised her head up and smiled nervously, "Actually, I need to get the soundtrack of the music too."

Aelita glanced back at Kitty then patted the other seat in the back. "You might as well get in here then." She told Kitty.

Kitty phased into the seat behind Danny and asked, "Are you mad I stowed away in the back?"

Danny shook his head and sighed, "I'm not mad Kitty, but it would be nice if you asked first instead of catching a ride."

"Hey Danny, can I catch a ride with you guys?" Evan asked as he rode his skateboard up to them.

"I thought you were going to go skating back to the Institute." Danny said raising an eyebrow.

Evan got off his board. "I was, but I get this weird feeling something is watching me, and I never get this kind of feeling even at the Institute." He told them with a serious look on his face.

"You too huh?" Danny asked before pointing at the back of his truck. "Go ahead and get in the back. We'll be stopping at the music store before heading back to the Institute." He told Evan as he got into the back of Danny's truck.

"Hey, I don't mind. Plus, I find this as a good opportunity to get in some good shots of our group outside of the school and the Institute." Evan pointed out putting the digicam into his backpack.

"You're worried it might leave your hand?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow at him while looking out the back window.

Evan nodded, "Yeah, I might leave it out if I was skateboarding, but I don't want anything to happen to this just in case something bad were too happen."

"You, like, can't be completely serious about being watched, right?" Kitty asked not believing what she was hearing.

"He isn't the only one feeling like we're being watched." Danny told them as he drove out of the school. "Something is out there, and I think Aelita might be able to find out."

"I'll do some searching when we get back to the Institute. There are too many eyes around for me to do it around here." Aelita told them as they went to the mall. "Plus, the chances of our watcher coming out to meet us today are pretty low."

"Ah sure hope yah right." Rogue muttered turning her head back at Aelita who nodded with reassurance.

* * *

The figure ran and jumped from building to building in the city following the truck as it sped down the street. He stopped when he saw the vehicle heading towards the mall. He frowned at the idea of attacking them at the mall. The man grabbed the knife from the holster on the back of his belt and muttered, "He's outsmarted me today, but I will be back for him later." He turned around and walked away smirking at the idea. "The hunt has only begun mutant boy, and it will only get even more exciting once you start revealing you mutant powers to me." He put the knife back in the sheath and glanced back at the mall. "Plus, your friends will be an added bonus." He chuckled as he left the scene unaware of another figure nearby noticing him.

"Hm, a mutant hunter, this just made my day." The other man said grinning evilly showing his sharp teeth.

* * *

After everyone returned back to the Institute, everyone left to do their homework, to prepare for rehearsals for a play, or to finish something else not related to school. Aelita closed the book on her desk and sighed, "Well, I'm done with that finally." She put the book away on the shelf and got up from her seat to stretch. She looked out the window and noticed how dark it was becoming. "Hm, there's still enough time before heading off to bed." She muttered grabbing her phone off the desk. She left her room and walked her way to the kitchen.

In the dining room Danny slammed his geometry book closed and sighed in relief leaning back in the chair. "I hate numbers." He muttered before getting up from his seat and grabbing his book off the table. He left the room and made his way to the stairs in the front lobby just in time to see Aelita making her way down the stairs. "Hey, what are you up to?"

Aelita looked at Danny as she made her way down the stairs. "I just finished the book for Tony and decided to see if I am able to use my friend's abilities from Lyoko in the real world." She told him as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "You plan on doing that tonight?"

"I only want to see if I can use them. I'll train tomorrow if I can use them." She told him making him shrug.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do." Danny said gesturing for her to lead the way.

* * *

Evan groaned when he heard his alarm go off. He got up and hit the button on his clock. He hit the button again when it didn't turn off then slammed his fist down on the clock when it didn't turn off making the alarm stop. He got up in his bed and stretched his body from the relaxation. When he stretched his arms he accidentally shot two spikes out of his wrists and watched them crash into the mirror and the light bulb which was making a small sound of sparks. "Oh man, not again." He put a hand on his head while shaking it.

He heard a knock on the door. Storm opened the door and said, "Up ant at 'em little man. Breakfast in ten, and what's this?" She pointed at the video camera.

"It's a school project. I'm recording current events from the Evan Daniels perspective." Evan said to his aunt happily.

"I don't mind the Daniels perspective..." She walked into his room and grabbed the spike in the wall that crashed through the light bulb. "But I don't think a Spyke-eye view is such a good idea."

He closed his eyes then looked at the mirror saying, "Uh yeah, I see what you mean."

"I think you better let us look at your film before you turn it in." She grabbed the digicam and looked at him again. She put it down and asked, "Understand?"

"Yeah, sure Auntie O." Evan shrugged. She nodded and left the room for him to get ready for the day.

Later that day, Danny and Aelita were standing in the Danger Room with Wolverine and Cyclops watching from the control room. "Ok, I hope you guys know what you are doing especially you Phantom." Wolverine told the two.

Aelita made two katanas appear on her back making Logan raise an eyebrow. "When did you program those weapons into your arsenal?" Cyclops asked curiously.

"They were always in my arsenal, but I've never tried using them until now." Aelita told them as she pulled the two katanas out of the sheaths. She got into a battle stance making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to use those swords?" Danny asked not knowing if he should feel threatened by her or the weapons.

Aelita shrugged, "I'm about to find out. I'm just glad you can phase through them."

"Let's see what you got Guardian." Wolverine said through the microphone.

Aelita shook her head. "I told him to call me Angelic Code." She mutters before running at Danny.

Danny watches as Aelita swings her swords at him only for him to take a step back to avoid the swings. Aelita nearly falls from the swing and gets back into a fighting position. She swings one of the katanas at his feet making him jump a bit. She swings the other katana at him only for him to move to the side making her groan. She starts swinging the katanas rapidly at him making him sigh and grab her wrists.

"Aelita, are you trying to hit me or make a fool of yourself?" Danny asked rhetorically.

Aelita sighed and released her katanas. "I know I have no idea how to use them Danny, but I've watched a friend of mine do it all the time. Ulrich always known how to use them, and I thought I could use the same moves he did just from watching him." She told him.

Danny released her wrists and grabbed one of the katanas. "I'm no weapon expert, but even I know you should learn how to use a weapon before using two of them." Danny told her swinging the katana a couple times.

Aelita closed her eyes and sighed, "Yeah, I see your point and get that I need proper training, but Ulrich is in France, and we don't know anyone else who knows how to use a sword."

"Then we'll just wing it." Danny told her with a shrug. "Plus, I think it might be good for some of us to learn how to fight with weapons in case our powers are gone."

Aelita raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would our powers be gone?"

Danny shrugged, "I want to be prepared in case it ever happens. Plus, we don't know what could happen anyway."

Aelita crossed her arms and asked, "Are you afraid something might happen?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "Would I less of a man if I told you that I was?"

Aelita giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "I wouldn't think of you anything less than who you are." She told him before grabbing the other katana off the ground. "Now, how about we see what kind of training you have with a katana?"

Danny and Aelita got into battle stances smirking at each other. "I hope you're ready to get humiliated again."

Cyclops and Wolverine watched as the two clashed the katanas with each other. "Are you sure this is good idea?" Cyclops asked curiously.

Wolverine gave Cyclops a glance and grunted, "I hate it when you have to point out the obvious. They aren't going to learn how to protect themselves if we keep babying you guys."

"Is it even wise to have them fighting each other with swords when they have no training at all?"

Wolverine groaned and pressed the button on the control panel. "That's enough you two. You can't go against each other when you have no training for it at all."

The two look up at the control room after they jumped back a bit from each other when they clashed the swords. "Well, we can't get any training if we don't have anyone to teach us." Danny retorted making the pair sigh at the statement as Aelita nodded in agreement.

"You want training?" Wolverine asked as he pressed another button making the guns come out of the walls and point at Danny. "Then go ahead and train Phantom."

Danny widened his eyes in surprise and smiled sheepishly. One of the guns fired a laser at him making him close his eyes and put the sword in the direct spot the laser fired making it bounce off the katana. Danny opened his eyes and blinked when he heard the laser deflect off the katana making him smile nervously. "Uh, I got lucky?"

Aelita shook her head and sighed, "Well, I have no argument there."

Wolverine made the guns fire a couple more shots at him only for Danny to react immediately and deflect both shots with the flat surface of the katana making Wolverine grin. "Hm, it seems Phantom might have a new mutant ability." He had the guns fire some more shots at Danny in a normal fashion and watched as Danny block every shot coming at him. "With proper training Phantom's weapon adaptability will be dangerous." He muttered.

Cyclops scratched his head in confusion and asked, "Logan, what exactly is going on here?"

Wolverine chuckled, "Phantom unlocked another mutant power called weapon adaptability. His mind has the basic natural known fighting knowledge of using the weapon he got his hands on."

"How can you tell?"

Wolverine pointed down at Danny and said, "Most expert swordsmen cannot block or deflect that many lasers being fired at him. Of course those who can do it have had many years of training to do what Danny is doing right now."

The lasers stopped firing at Danny making Danny keep his guard up with narrowed eyebrows and a smirk on his face. Aelita stared in surprise at the situation and muttered, "I've seen Ulrich do that on Lyoko but not that fast."

"Wouldn't Danny's unnatural speed have any help with this new mutant power?" Cyclops asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

Wolverine watched as the laser guns went back into the wall. "Probably, but Phantom never held a sword his whole life." He turned around and walked to the elevator. "I'm going to talk with Charles about this. You can go ahead and tell them training is over until further notice."

Cyclops watched Wolverine leave then looked out the window to see Danny and Aelita still in uniform with the katanas in their hands talking to each other. "You guys can go ahead and go on with whatever you guys have planned for the day. Wolverine left to talk with the Professor."

Danny and Aelita looked up at the control room and nod their heads before leaving the room. "We're not ending our training session are we?" Danny asked her quietly.

Aelita shook her head as they were out of the Danger Room. "Of course we are still going to train. Plus, I only have one thing I need to do, and I don't need to do it until later since Tony is pretty busy."

"Where should we practice then?" Danny asked curiously as they transformed back to their civilian clothes.

"I got a good idea." Aelita waved her hand to follow her, and they left the locker room unaware of what was about to come.

* * *

"Are you sure of this Logan?" Charles asked surprise written all over his face.

Logan nodded having the mask of his uniform hanging on his neck come up and down as well. "I'm positive Charles. Phantom has no training when it comes to the sword, but he used it blocking all the lasers coming at him with little effort. He has weapon adaptability, and he needs proper training for it."

Charles intertwined his fingers and sighed, "This could cause a problem if the others find out Danny got another mutant ability."

"It's already a problem Charles. Danny is getting stronger and stronger with his powers everyday which is bothering the others making them feel like they're falling behind. Aelita is already finding ways to evolve herself, and Elf is already testing his teleporting abilities to make him go even farther in range and wants to have another way to protect himself." Logan told him while crossing his arms. "The others know they have limits with their powers, but they're starting to get jealous of Danny's growing power."

Charles sighed heavily in agreement. "Why is this happening Logan? Daniel is a great kid with many talents, but his strength is starting to go beyond most of our control to even teach him."

"What about his telepathic block?"

Charles closed his eyes and put his head down with a small sigh. "It's fully developed making me unable to communicate with him telepathically anymore. I'm starting to worry if he knows about Magneto."

"He isn't telepathic Charles."

"I know, but he can possibly develop it like most of his other abilities. His flight is in full control, and his intangibility is developed to the point where he can phase any part of him without any effort."

Logan looked at the fireplace and asked, "Do we not tell him about the ability then?"

"We don't have full concept if it is completely true like you told me, but we will need to tell him before he finds out on his own. I'm just thankful Danny hasn't inherited a high IQ."

Logan smirked, "The kid is one of the most clueless people on the planet, but he has a spirit for knowing things when it comes to fighting."

Charles looked at the fireplace then at Logan. "Keep monitoring Danny and make sure he actually has the ability before we make any rash decisions. We can't rush into believing he has this mutant power until we see him use other weapons."

"I understand Charles." Logan said before leaving the room leaving Charles alone in the room.

Charles sighed, 'I started this school to teach them to get the basic way to control their powers and to help them make the right choices.' He looked at the picture of the team on his desk and stared directly at Danny. "What is making you evolve so much more than the rest of Daniel?" He asked himself knowing there was no answer at the time.

* * *

Danny and Aelita stood in the field outside the city each holding a katana in their right hand. They got into battle stances and smiled at each other. Aelita ran at Danny and swung the katana at him having him block the attack. She kept on swinging the sword at him with him blocking every swing coming at him. She jumped back a bit and sighed, "How do you know where to block my swings?"

Danny shrugged, "To be honest, I just watch you where you swing and block the attack." He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw someone's shadow in the distance making him narrow his eyebrows. "We got company."

Suddenly they heard something being fired twice, and Danny put his force field up blocking the shots fired at them. "Good reflex. This will make the hunt worth my time even more." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows for the pair to see for the first time.

"Who are you?" Danny asked narrowing his eyebrows at the man who was wearing different types of weapons and camo clothing.

The man smirked, "My name is Skulker, the greatest mutant hunter in all of history." Skulker smirked as he saw the surprised looks on their faces. "That's right, I collect the heads and the powers of the mutants I kill, and my collection will feel more complete when I have you two in my collection."

The two make a disgusting look at Skulker in fear. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we need to go." Danny said taking a few steps back making Skulker chuckle.

"Yes, why don't you two lead me to where the rest of your mutant friends are so I can have them join the collection?" Skulker asked smirking at the two as they looked at the man in surprise. "Yes, I know who they are already mutant boy, and I plan on getting them just like I will with you two."

Danny and Aelita transformed into their hero clothes and watched as Skulker have a ray gun appear on his arm. Skulker fired the laser at the two, and they jumped away to avoid getting shot. Danny fired an ecto-blast at Skulker only for it to bounce off a force field Skulker already had up. "Well so much for my ecto-blasts." Danny muttered putting a force field around himself to block the laser fired at him.

Skulker pulled a sword out covered with a green glow making Danny narrow his eyebrows. "I studied your mutant powers boy. This will neutralize most of them."

Danny steadied the katana in front of him and muttered, "We'll see about that."

Aelita stood behind a tree with her holo-screen in front of her. She got all the machines that Skulker had on his person making her sigh when she realized there was very little machinery. "Great, this is going to be harder than I thought." She muttered with a small sigh.

* * *

"Where are Danny and Aelita?" Logan asked as he walked into the living room. Jean and Kurt looked up from the television at Logan with curious looks in their eyes.

"I saw dem leave earlier." Kurt answered pointing outside.

"Where did they go?" Logan asked knowing where the conversation was going.

"Aelita told us they were going to the park." Jean said not knowing where this was going.

Logan growled angrily and turned around heading to the garage. "I am going to kill them."

Kurt and Jean watch Logan leave the room with confused looks on their faces. "Vat do you zink zey did?" Kurt asked her curiously.

Jean sighed and turned the television off. "I don't know, but it isn't something we need to worry about. I'm going to my room." Jean said leaving the room.

Kurt looked at the television then out the window. He teleported onto the roof of the Institute and muttered, "I might not know vat zose two are doing, but zis will be totally worth it." He teleported into the front lobby just in time to see Scott walking down the stairs.

Scott stopped twirling his keys around and raised an eyebrow at Kurt's sudden appearance. "Uh, Kurt, where did you just come from?" He asked curiously.

"I just teleported from the roof." Kurt answered with a shrug. "I'm so glad I caught you. Logan's angry with Danny and Aelita going to the park. Do you have any reason why he would be mad at them?"

Scott sighed, "Come on. We might as well go to make sure Logan doesn't kill them." He walked to the garage having a confused Kurt following him.

* * *

Skulker swung his sword at Danny making Danny block it then jump back before something could happen to him. Danny blocked a laser with the flat end of the katana and got into another battle stance. Skulker swung his sword at Danny's waste only for Danny to block the attack then punch Skulker in the face.

Skulker staggered back a bit then stabbed his sword into the ground with a smirk. He pulled two guns out of his pockets and asked, "How good are you at dodging bullets?"

"I don't know. I never tried to dodge…" Danny jumped back avoiding the two shots Skulker fired at him. Danny chuckled nervously, "Right, you weren't really looking for an answer."

Aelita rolled her eyes. "You are so clueless." She muttered as she continued hacking all of Skulker's technology.

Danny put the katana in front of him and glared at Skulker. He phased through the ground to avoid being fired at again making Skulker grin. Skulker put his guns away and pulled his sword out of the ground. "You're a fool for making your friend vulnerable."

"Do you really believe I'm that stupid?" Danny asked as his hand came out of the ground right below Skulker. Danny grabbed Skulker's legs and pulled him into the ground making the hunter smirk. "Plus, I learned I could do this." Danny came out of the ground just in time for Skulker to shoot electrical wires out of his back at the mutant.

"You should learn before you speak." Skulker said grinning like a madman.

Danny caught the wires and felt the electrical current going through them. "You're right, but it's a good thing I learned how to use my ectoplasmic energy to do this." Danny made his energy go through the wires and head straight back to Skulker.

Skulker turned his head and saw the green energy heading straight back to him. "Aw crud…" The electrical current ran through his body making him spark all over with the green energy making Danny smirk at Skulker's predicament. 'Good thing I have a backup plan.' Skulker thought pushing a button on his wrist watch.

Danny got pushed back by an unknown force and hit a tree with his back making him lose the katana he secured on his waste. Aelita kept on going through the rest of the machinery and smirked, "There, I got it." She deactivated all of Skulker's tech as the man got out of the ground.

Skulker felt the electricity stop running through him from his jacket making him raise an eyebrow. "Why would the electrical currents stop running through my jacket? I didn't deactivate it or make it stop."

"Of course you didn't." Aelita said as she came out of her hiding place in the forest. "I did that for you." She made to energy fields appear in her hands making Skulker grab his bo-staff.

"Well, even without my tech I can still take you two down." Skulker remarked spinning his bo-staff around before getting into a battle stance with the bo-staff behind him.

"I'm starting to wonder if you are even intelligent." Aelita threw her energy fields at Skulker only for Skulker to deflect both of the energy fields from hitting him. "Yep, your mind is too simple to trick."

"What do you mean?" Skulker asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny smashed his fist right in the back of Skulker's head and shook his head as Skulker fell to the ground unconscious. "She meant you seem too easy to fool." He replied grabbing the katana off the ground. He walked away from the unconscious hunter and muttered, "Let's get out of here before he wakes up or someone shows up."

Aelita nodded and left with Danny. "Well, that was interesting." Aelita muttered as they walked out into the parking lot. "Do you think he will come back after us again?"

"I don't doubt it, but we're probably going to need to be more prepared for people like him." Danny told her as they got into the truck.

* * *

Wolverine pulled into the parking lot of the park just in time to see the pair leave the area. Logan watched them leave when he caught a scent that he didn't recognize. He got off his bike and walked in the direction of the smell and stopped when he saw the unconscious body on the ground. He stared at the body in slight shock and muttered, "A mutant hunter…" He turned his attention to where Danny and Aelita use to be and shook his head. "They got lucky." He looked back down at Skulker and muttered, "If you come back for my students, you will pay dearly, bub."

Scott watched Danny's truck leave the parking lot of the park a few miles away and sighed, "Well, that's something we don't need to worry about now."

Kurt groaned, "Great, now we'll never know vhy Logan vas angry."

"Let's just go get a burger then head back to the Institute." Scott told Kurt as he drove his car to his original destination. "We'll worry about what happened later."

"I hope your right." Kurt muttered putting his elbow on the arm rest and his head on his hand.

* * *

Evan looked over the video feed he got of his friends and family and smiled as he finished everything for his video. The Professor, Ororo, Jean, and Scott were all sitting down getting ready to watch the play that Kitty and Rogue were in. Danny stood behind stage and gave the girls thumbs up. "Welcome to Bayville, my new home." Evan narrated on the video.

The video starts off with the view of the city. "It's really laid back here compared to New York, where I'm from. But I'm getting used to it." The scene switches to himself skating down the rail on his skateboard. "That's me, Evan Daniels, thrashing skater. This film is about what's important to me, and that's my family." The scene shows the group learning defense which is being taught by Logan. "I mean these guys aren't my real family, but they've kinda taken me in, you know?"

The scene switches to Kurt and Scott washing the car with Jean reading in the background. "Like any family, we're all different." The camera zooms in on Scott. "That's Scott. He's cool but can be kinda stiff." Scott gets sprayed by Kurt. Kurt laughs then get hit with the wash cloth by Scott. "Kurt usually takes care of that problem."

The scene changes to a clay statue being created when Kurt sprays the digicam. "The professor is like my new dad. He's all right, and so is Jean. That girl's got looks and talent." The camera zooms out to show the professor and Jean then changed to his aunt playing the piano. "That's Auntie Ororo at the piano. She's a real classy lady. And speaking of classy ladies, check out Rogue and Kitty."

The scene changes to those two dancing outside. "Man, they got the moves and so does Kurt. He loves to parrrrrty!"

The scene changes to Danny and Aelita in the kitchen with Logan. "Danny is probably the one person who treats me like a brother, and Aelita happens to be the smartest girl of our family. Danny tries to be very helpful to everyone, but he usually hangs out with Rogue and Aelita."Logan looks at the camera and waves off.

The scene changes to Kitty typing on the computer. "We usually all get along pretty good." Kitty takes a picture of Evan. The scene changes to Jean being surprised by Evan while she is in the bathroom. "But even when someone's mad at me, they're still there when I need help."

The scene changes to the play where everyone is minus Logan. Kitty and Rogue are dancing on stage while the vampire is flying down to the ground between them. "That's what being a family's all about...hanging tight with the good times and bad. And these guys always hang tight." The play ends, and everyone gives applause to the play. "So this movie is dedicated to my new family." Evan smiles at the camera and waves off.

* * *

A man walked up to the mutant hunter and sighed, "I should have expected you to lose." He turned over to the two behind and waved for them to pick Skulker up. "He's lucky that I still have some use for him in the future."

"What do you want to do about the Institute?" Someone asked the man curiously.

"We'll worry about them later. I'm going to make a call to an old friend." The man told them. 'Young Daniel did better than I expected, but Skulker probably underestimated him. Well, this has only begun. There will be more chances for Skulker to try again.' He thought as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pressed a certain phone number on his list and put his phone up to his ear. "Hello Johnny, how do you feel about doing a job for me?"

**Yeah, I was going to include the talk Danny and Aelita have with the adults about Skulker, but I decided to leave it out for certain reasons. Plus, I couldn't find a way to make it fit in the end anyway. Also Evan did help the girls like he did in the episode, and Sabertooth decided to stay in the background watching the fight between Danny, Aelita, and Skulker. I might not have written it earlier, but we know he was in the episode so he would have watched them fight to see how things would have turned out.**

**Anyway, sorry for making you guys wait since I have been busy with work. I've tried to do what I can with this story by including Vlad and the others in this story as well. I will give a list of Danny's enemies who will appear in this story as his enemy. Technus, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Bertrand, Undergrowth, Johnny 13, Nocturne, Desiree, Fright Knight, and Freakshow are going to stay as Danny's villains.**

**Who will be doing what in the story? ;) That's a secret. I will mention Johnny 13 will be like he was in Danny Phantom with a motorcycle and his unlucky Shadow, but he will be a mutant instead of ghost.**

**What about Kitty and Ember? I'm working on that right now, but they will be in this story. Also Sam and Tucker will make an appearance at some point in the story.**

**Will any other cartoons be included in this story? Hee hee, that will remain a mystery for you guys to know. Plus, I only have one other cartoon planned out in my head right now, and I'm still trying to figure out how it will even connect with all of this. If you send me an idea of which cartoon you think it in a PM, then I will answer you. If it is in a review then don't expect an answer back in a PM.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. R&amp;R**


	10. The Juggernaut

**I am finally able to start this. It took some time to start this since I was busy with...You know what never mind. I do not own either show.**

A police car drove up and stopped right in front Stokes County Maximum Security Facility. The gates open up, and the car drives on pass the gate. The policeman gets out of the car and enters the facility. He walks pass some of the gates and puts a key in a keyhole for te door in front of him to unlock. He walks on by as the door opens up and puts his hand on the scanner for the security beams to turn off. The scanner scans and lets the policeman through. He walks on by and walks into the rotating center for him to enter a secret part of the facility. He puts his eye to the eye scanner for him to enter the most dangerous part of the lab. The machine finds a match and rotates for him to enter. He enters the secret part and walks up to the control panel. He presses some buttons and watches the machine bring up a muscular guy in a containment unit with chains holding him down as well. He presses a button to empty the containment unit and watches the liquid empty out. "Wake up, Cain." The guy transformed into Mystique. "It's time you had a long-overdue family reunin with your brother," she walks up to the containment unit, "Charles Xavier." Cain's eyes widen then furrow down in anger.

"You will not be making wallets, necktie racks, or paper weights. You will not be engaged in potato sack races, water balloon tosses, or pony rides." A camp instructor said to the teens that were at something like a boot camp. "You will be taking 20 mile hikes, rappelling 200 foot cliffs, and crossing treacherous water with no more than a rope and all the courage you can muster?" He got up near Scott and Jean. "Do you read me?"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, Sir!" Everyone said.

"I said, 'Do you read me?'"

"Yes, Sergeant Hawk, Sir!" Everyone said louder than last time.

Hawk crossed his arms and said, "Welcome to Iron Back Survival Camp, a name you won't soon regret." Hawk walks up to Scott and continues talking. "Now, here we have a young man Scott Sumner..."

"Summers." Scott said plainly.

"…whose scholastic achievements at Bayville High have earned the rank of group leader. You'll be following his lead." Hawk said while walking by the Brotherhood. "I also looked at anyone who was closer to the rank, but he decided not to show so I'm dropping that person. You got 10 minutes to stow your gear and head to the training field. Dismissed!"

The non mutants grab their stuff and walk off. Kitty sighed and put her hand on her head. "Oh, I'm going to be dead in, like, two days." She sat down on her bag.

"What about me?" Evan asked turning to her. "I'm a city kid." He pointed to himself.

Kurt turned to the team. "Vhat did ve ever do to deserve dis?" He asked them.

"Ah'm going a-wall." Rogue grabs her bag and puts it on her shoulder. "Does anyone know how to hot-wire a school bus?"

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down, private. Come on. We're not washing out in front of the whole school."

"Danny and Aelita did." Kitty muttered.

"Besides, Professor X endorse this place." Scott continued not hearing Kitty.

"Yeah, at least he gave us a choice." Jean reminded them. "Survival training here or with Wolverine."

"Some choice. Ah just hope Danny and Aelita know what they're doing." Rogue said crossing her arms.

"Come on, we can do this." Scott grabbed his bag with the rest of the team following.

"Just remind me why those two chose Wolverine over going with us to the camp?" Kitty asked.

"Unfortunately, Aelita has a meeting with some famous inventor, and Danny's the only one who can drive her there because he knows about it." Jean told Kitty. "Danny also mentioned that he and Aelita are training how to use weapons to protect themselves just in case they lose their powers."

"Man, why do they get sword training while we get survival training?" Evan said then walked into the guys' cabin with Scott and Kurt.

"I wish I knew the answer." Scott told him honestly.

Rogue put her bag on her bed and sat down. She sighed, "Ah miss him so much right now. Ah wonder what's happening right now anyway."

"You, like, won't know unless you call him." Kitty said making both girls glare at her. She backed away in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, we had to leave them at the Institute."

* * *

Meanwhile at the S. C. M. S. C. the fluid finished getting drained where Cain was being held in. "Cellular Paralysis Biofluid, amazing." Mystique said. "It actually stopped the unstoppable" She pressed another button to remove the containment unit from surrounding him. "It will take a few minutes before you can move." She pressed another button to free him from his chains. She walked up to him saying, "Then I'll break you out of this horrible prison where...Now who was it that locked you away?" She asked him again. "Oh that's right your brother, Charles Xavier." He growled again. "Sore subject?"

He balled his hands up into fists. "Who...are you?" He asked looking up at her as she walked to the door.

"A deal maker." She plainly stated. She presses a button and continues, "I arrange your early release, and you deliver to me one item in your brother's possession," she grabs the helmet and walks to Cain, "his mutant detection system known as Cerebro."

"And, uh, my brother?" He asked as Mystique put the helmet on his head.

"I leave his fate in your keeping." She puts the latches on to have the helmet fully connected to Cain's suit. "You are, after all, the unstoppable Juggernaut." She stepped a few feet in front of him and crossed her arms. "I have a plane waiting." She started to walk to the door. "It will take you..." She was pushed out of his way and fell into a lower part nearby.

Juggernaut kept on walking. "No one! No one takes Juggernaut anywhere, and nothing gets in my way." He punched the door down and walked on.

Mystique leaned on the little cement and said, "Charming." She looked at him angrily.

* * *

Danny steadied the sword in his hand and closed his eyes making himself become calm as he stood in the middle of the Danger Room. "I'm starting to wonder if it is even worth the training." Aelita said as she started to feel bored watching Danny stay calm.

"This kind of training is important, Pinky. Plus, Phantom's new mutant ability is still under development right now." Logan commented as he continued watching Danny.

Aelita leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "You do know that I have to leave to get my instruction manual to Tony Stark in an hour, and I haven't done any training myself." She reminded him.

Logan sighed and rubbed his temples. "Fine," he muttered pressing the button for the microphone, "Pinky wants to have her turn in training before you guys head off to meet that playboy."

Danny opened his eyes and looked up at the control room. "Aw man, I thought we were finally going to stop the concentration exercises and start the actual fighting."

"You can't rush things like this Phantom. You need to have good concentration in order for you to go the distance with your new mutant power."

Danny rolled his eyes and muttered, "You know my concentration is only great during battle." He walked out of the Danger Room as Aelita walked into the elevator to head into the locker room to get ready for her training.

* * *

At the camp Scott and Lance both got up the rope and down the rope on a zip line handle. They got up to the rafts and started to untie the ropes. "You swim?" Lance asked Scott.

"Yeah." Scott answered back looking at Lance.

"Pity." He made the ground shake and watched Scott fall into the water. Lance got in his raft and took off.

"Hey, that cheating chump!" Evan said bringing his spikes out of his right arm.

"Listen." Jean said grabbing Evan's arm. "We agreed not to use any powers out here, remember? You know, man against nature."

Evan moved his arm away from her grasp. "That guy needs his boat popped!" Evan pointed at the raft.

"Yeah, well Scott's cool. He'll handle it like a real leader should." They watched Lance paddle to the other side then get blasted by Scott's beam. "Or were." She mumbled. Scott got in the raft and made it to the other side and past the finish line.

His team was cheering in victory minus Jean. "That loser Scott should have lost, and you know it." Fred said to the X-men.

"Yeah, just because he slipped and took a bath, the guy went ballistic." Pietro said walking closer to them.

"Slipped? More like avalanched!" Kurt said moving two fingers between them.

"He stole that first place ribbon." Toad said.

"He did not!" Kitty yelled back.

"You want that ribbon so bad? Ah'll pin it to your forehead, loser." Rogue said to Todd. Both sides started to argue over who should have won that race. The coach blows his whistle and makes them do 60 push-ups.

When they were done Fred just collapsed. "Now on your feet." Hawk said to them. Everyone got up. "Here at Iron Back, we got ways to weed the loud mouths from the tough guys. We fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You grunts want to prove how tough you are, fine." He looked Lance right in the eye and raised his cap. "First team to snatch a flag I planted on Mount Humiliation and brings it back to me, wins."

"Cakewalk. Our team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself." Pietro said pointing to himself.

"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said crossing his arms.

"The whole team or no one!" Hawk said to them. "As proof, I want a snapshot of everyone right there at the top." He pointed at the top of the mountain. "Are we clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Everyone said.

"You'll leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready." He walked away from everyone.

The groups went their separate ways. "Better say farewells, Sumner, 'cause you guys aren't coming back!" Lance yelled pointy at Scott.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Lance. He turned his body completely around and said, "Oh, you got something in mind, Rock Tumbler? Cause I..." He was about to remove his glasses when Jean grabbed his arm.

"Scott, what do you think you're doing?" She asked him.

"What? Nothing. I'm just fed up with those delinquents getting away with everything, while we're stuck playing by the rules." Scott said defensively.

"Hey!" Lance walked up to Scott. "We don't need our powers to defeat you."

"Aw, fine, then! We'll all play straight, and you know what?" Scott points his finger at Lance. "We'll wave to you from the top."

"Good. That's the deal." Jean said as the guys walked away. "We're all competing fairly. No powers, and I personally am very..."

"Come on Jean." Scott grabbed Jean and pulled her away.

* * *

Aelita and Danny walked back into the Institute and went straight into the kitchen. "When do you think he'll have everything complete?" Danny asked as Aelita sat herself down on one of the chairs.

"I give a week to build the machine and a month to get all the programming up into it for me to rebuild Lyoko." She told him bringing the holo-screen up on the table. She made a series of codes appear on the screen and smiled making Danny confused.

"Wait, didn't you give Tony all of those codes and instructions on how to build that virtual world?" Danny asked scratching his head in confusion.

Aelita giggled, "I did, but I decided to leave out the codes for what is needed to create the sectors and the power core which keep Lyoko together." She closed the holo-screen and chuckled, "It's too bad that I want the place to be exactly how my father built it to be."

Danny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Wait, you kept these codes to make Tony didn't reprogram it to look like he wanted it to look like?"

Aelita made a holographic projection of what the original Lyoko looked making Danny look at it in surprise. "This is Lyoko the way my father programmed it to be. Of course there are some things I would love to change about it, but I'm keeping it this way for my father to see when we free him from the digital sea."

"Do you think Tony will be able to create the machine to find your father?" Danny asked as he stared at the model of what the remake of Lyoko was going to look like. "I mean you said it yourself. Your father was scattered into so many small particles that would make it seem like he's dead."

Aelita nodded in agreement and looked over the whole schematics of Lyoko. "True, but with the right technology and with the right codes, I should be able to find all of the small particles of my dad and put him back together. Hopefully, things will not be as complicated as they are now." She finished quietly.

Danny sighed and looked up at her. "Why won't you tell the others about this?"

"The Professor wouldn't like it, and you know how furious Wolverine would be when he finds out what we've been doing behind their backs." She reminded him.

Danny shook his head. "Aelita, I understand your reason behind all the secrets, but we need to tell the Professor what we're really doing before we go do it."

Aelita got up from her seat and muttered, "I get it Danny." She made her holographic replica of Lyoko disappear and asked, "When should we tell him?"

"We better tell him before they get back from their training trip. Plus, we won't feel too guilty about going behind his back even if it is for a worthy cause."

Aelita giggled and smiled at him. "You sure know how to lighten the mood."

Danny shrugged and smirked slightly, "Eh, I'm glad to help."

Logan walked out of the living room just in time to see Danny and Aelita leave the kitchen. "Ah good, you guys are back." He said making the two stop and look at him. "We'll start your training up again after I meet with Charles and see how the others are doing."

"We were actually on our way there too." Aelita said smiling at Logan. "There's something I need to tell him."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Does this have to do with your meetings with Tony Stark?"

Aelita frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I just need to tell the Professor what we're going to be doing before everything is fully functional and ready for the project to be operational."

"It must be one pretty big project if Tony Stark is interested in it." Logan commented as the three went to Xavier's study.

"It is." Danny said putting his hands in his pockets. 'You wouldn't believe what's happened the past couple weeks either.' He added in his mind.

"Well, whatever you guys are going to tell him, Charles will understand if you give him the whole situation." Logan reminded them as they walked into the Study Room.

Charles turned his slightly when he heard them walking into the room. "Oh you're back." He said keeping Cerebro on his head as he turned back to the screen in front of him. "When did you guys get back from the trip?"

"We got back a few minutes ago." Aelita answered noticing that Professor Xavier was wearing Cerebro. "Has there been a new mutant sighting?"

Charles shook his head. "No, the others have been a little active back at Iron Back."

"Did you tell them not to use their powers?" Logan asked putting his hand on the chair.

Charles looked at Logan and said, "No, I was hoping they would make that decision themselves."

"It's a good thing we chose to stay here even though I wish Rogue stayed with me." Danny said muttering the part about his soon to be girlfriend.

"I doubt any of them would have survived Logan's survival training anyway." Aelita said with a shrug as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Logan turned his head to them and glared at her. "The only reason why you two are not doing the survival training is because of the mutant hunter incident. We can't have something like that happen again."

"I agree with Logan, but the survival training should not be put aside for weapon training." Charles added making Danny groan.

"Do we really have to do survival training?" Danny asked as he sat himself down in another chair. "We had to deal with so many crazy training sessions in the Danger Room."

"Which is why you guys need real survival training." Charles reminded Danny. "Out of everyone here you are the most accustomed to the outdoor life because of the time you spent on your own before joining the Institute."

"Wait, what is he talking about?" Aelita asked looking at Danny in confusion.

"You know how I'm having problems with my family?" Danny asked her.

Aelita nodded, "Yeah, you told us you had to leave the house because your...Oh." She stopped when the thought hit her. "I remember now."

"He actually only told you and Charles." Logan said pointing back at Professor Xavier. "Jan told the rest of us by accident when she started to talk about the problems going on with their family."

"Does Rogue know?" Aelita asked Danny.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "No, I have not told her about my family situation."

Aelita sighed at hi stupidity. "When the training is over, you will tell her everything about your situation with your family." She stated firmly.

Suddenly Cerebro had gone off making everyone look at it in surprise. "Discovery. Enhanced mutant signature." The screen started to bring up the mutant found. "Identity confirmed and matched to Archive File." The computer said.

"Archive File? Who would..." The screen brought the face up first making Charles gasp.

"Name: Cain Marko. Residence: Stokes County Maximum Security Prison. Current location: in Transit. Upstate New York." The computer brought the map up.

"No!" Charles whispered in fright.

"Cain Marko? Who's..." Wolverine didn't finish.

"My half-brother. Somehow, he's escape. But that...That's impossible." Charles took the helmet off.

"What's an enhanced mutant signature?" Aelita asked as she and Danny got up from their seats.

Charles rolled his wheel chair away from Cerebro. "He possessed an X-gene at birth, but it was dormant most of his life so he awakened it with mysticism."

"What kind of powers does he have?" Danny asked as he and Aelita walked up to the professor.

"He's become a Juggernaut. Invulnerable." The professor turned to the pair and sighed, "I don't want to do this, but it has come to the time where I'm going to put my trust in you two."

"What do you need us to do Professor?" Danny asked as a shadow disappeared from the room.

A dirty blond haired man came out of the shadows on the roof of the Institute and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jacket. He pressed the number on his phone and put it up to his ear. "Hey, it's me. There's been a change of plans to the mission."

"What kind of change Johnny?" The man over the phone asked impatiently.

"The Juggernaut has escaped his holding cell, and Charles Xavier believes that he'll be on his way here."

"Hm, I see your predicament. You'll have to do the mission at another time then."

Johnny narrowed his eyebrows. "When will that be, huh? My girlfriend doesn't like it when I take these kinds of jobs especially from you."

"I'll call you back when it will be time for you to go. You can go rejoin your girlfriend for the time being, but you better remember who pays you to keep yourself going in this world." The man said before hanging up on the teen.

"That man is starting to get on my last nerves." Johnny muttered before going into a shadow disappearing from anyone's view.

* * *

At Iron Back, Scott was leading his team to the mountain. He turned around and said, "Come on! Let's pick it up! We're almost to the base."

He continued on the trail with Rogue asking the others, "What's with Mr. Decathlon? He's as bad as Sergeant Hawk."

"All he cares about is winning this thing." Kitty said getting tired. "Hey Kurt, can you, like, make yourself useful and just teleport us up to the top?"

He caught up to her and said, "This trip is of the power free variety, I'm told."

Jean caught up to them and grabbed both of their arms. "Come on. Just follow Scott's lead on this. We'll win. You'll see."

"The mosquitoes here are the size of pelicans." Evan said swatting them away from him. "No bugs like this in the Burg, man. Why are we here again?"

"Vhy didn't we just join Danny and Aelita?" Kurt asked Jean as everyone ignored Evan's question.

"Mainly because we didn't know they chose Wolverine over this." Kitty said crossing her arms in jealousy. "I bet Wolverine's having them do something extremely hard for them to take care of."

"Forget what Danny and Aelita are doing right now." Scott said as he turned his head to them. "We got other things to worry about now, and they shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"Wha do yah mean by that?" Rogue asked crossing her arms narrowing her eyebrows at Scott.

Scott sighed and turned his head back to the front. "Sorry Rogue, it's hard to remember your relationship with Danny since you guys never completely admit you guys are together." He told her sincerely.

"It's hard for us to admit it because weh want the right time to come up for us to kiss." Rogue reminded him.

"I'm starting to think they're using that as an excuse." Evan whispered to Kurt making him chuckle.

"They'll kiss one of these days." Aelita said making the whole group to stop and look at Kurt who pulled a small device out of his pocket.

Kurt smiled nervously, "Aelita gave me zis just in case for an emergency."

A holo-screen appeared in front of Kurt making everyone stare at it in surprise. "It's a good thing I did too, because something has come up." She told them with a serious expression.

"What's going on Aelita?" Jean asked as the whole team listened to what was about to be told to them.

"A mutant known as the Cain Marko aka the Juggernaut has escaped his cell from maximum security is on his way to the Institute."

"Why would he go to the Institute?" Scott asked.

"It's because Professor was the one who got him locked up there, and they're also half-brothers." Aelita admitted with a sigh making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Ah'm guessing this guy was locked up because he did some bad things."

Aelita shrugged, "We don't know since we never asked. All we know is that he is invulnerable hence the name Juggernaut."

"When will the Blackbird be here to pick us up?" Scott asked getting into leader mode.

"Storm will be on her way to pick you guys up, but you guys need to get onto higher ground for her to pick you up and get you here immediately."

"We're way ahead of you."

Aelita nodded and turned the communication off making Kurt lower the machine. "Well, vat's da plan?" He asked making everyone look at Scott.

Scott pointed behind him. "We'll continue to the top of the mountain to get to the flag, but we're going to need to be quick about it meaning we're going to use our powers." He told them.

"No, we're going to continue not using our powers for the survival training like we should." Jean said giving Scott a hard glare.

"This isn't about our survival Jean. We need to save the Professor, and that means we need to get to the top as fast as we can."

Jean crossed her arms and said, "The Blackbird probably just left giving us enough time, to get to the top, to get the picture we need to take, and to get on the Blackbird for us to fly back to save the Professor."

"If yah guys are done arguing over what we should do, Ah say we just get going and worry about what weh should be doing later!" Rogue yelled at them before walking off with the others following her leaving a surprised Scott and Jean.

"She wants Danny to survive." Scott said after a few seconds.

"No argument." Jean said back before they walked after the others.

Todd kept on jumping up the mountain. "Man, what's taking you guys so long?" He asked laughing to himself.

"Man if he slips and falls, we are history. Death by Blubbor bomb." Pietro said to Lance.

Fred kept on pounding his feet into the mountain to keep his balance going up. "Fastest way to the top is a straight line, Pietro." Lance said to him while they were walking up the wall with a rope around their waist. "We are winning this race. Make no mistake."

* * *

Storm was on the Blackbird at the pilot seat and pressed a button. "Engage autopilot." She got out of the seat and walked onto a platform that put her to the top of the Blackbird. She made fog appear and flew around the town to block the town from finding Juggernaut.

Charles smiled after watching the news about the fog. 'Good job, Storm. Keep it up.' He telepathically said to Storm. He turned to Logan and said, "If no one can see Cain, then no one would be foolish enough to try and recapture him."

"If I can't stop him Charles, your best protection will be in the danger room. I've got it ready." They left the room and went down the hallway.

"Yes, it may slow him down, but it won't stop him. Let's just hope Aelita's warning to the team will get them moving and ready for what is about to come."

"Do you have any defense on him at all?" Wolverine asked curiously.

"Just one, my mind." The elevator opened up for them to enter which they did. "With enough psychic blasts, I can disable him, unless he's wearing his helmet." The elevator closed behind Wolverine.

"Then I have no doubt he's wearing it." Aelita said as she brought a live feed up of the Juggernaut from one of Stark's satellites.

Charles intertwined his fingers with a sigh. "I see. Danny, does anyone know of his escape from your end?"

"Tony knows about it, but he's in Italy getting some technology for a project he and Aelita are working on. Jan and her boyfriend, Hank, are already on their way when this went on the news. I told her not to come, but she ignored my warning like she always does." Danny told Xavier.

* * *

"Hey Freddie a helping hand?" Lance asked as he and Pietro were hanging over the cliff by the rope around them. Fred started to pull them up and heard them complaining about him hurting them. "An abandoned mine?" Lance asked walking closer to it.

Fred crossed his arms and said, "Toad's checking for a shortcut."

Toad came back into view and said, "Hey, there's a tunnel in there that's, like, a stairway to the top."

"Now you're talking. That flag is ours." Lance ripped the board off in front of him and walked into the tunnel with the others following him.

Scott looked up and heard Kurt ask, "Spot da flag?"

Scott looked at Kurt and answered, "No. Pop up top and see if it is still there."

"But I zought...Vhat about Jean?" Kurt asked looking behind him.

"Look, do you want to win or not?" Scott asked putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Ok. Fine, but she is not going to like dis. I can tell you dat." Kurt teleported away from the group and landed on the top to see the flag close.

Kurt teleported back to the others and said, "It's there. We are very close."

Scott got the rope off from around his chest and turned to Evan. "Evan, spike a rope up there. Time is wasting."

"You sure?" Evan asked. Scott just stared at him. "You look pretty sure to me man." Evan grabs the rope and brings out a spike in his right arm. He makes a knot around the spike then shot it up into the air.

The spike lands and gets settled into the rock of the mountain. "That flag is ours." Scott said then spit on his right hand and rubbed them together. He started to climb up the rope then turned to his team then went from smile to a frown. Jean walked up to him and huffed and went up the mountain side by climbing it.

Toad led the group through the tunnel to the ladder that led up to the small hole. Lance saw the hole and grabbed Toad. "You bonehead!" He rams Toad against the wooden pole. "We can't get through there!" The ground started to shake. "We've probably lost because of you!"

"I kinda figured you could, you know, avalanche it loose a little bit." Toad said trying to avoid getting hurt.

"He's right." Pietro said. "Give it some more juice, Lance, and you'll unclog it."

"All right." Lance throws Toad away from the spot. "Stand back!"

The ground started to shake making the ground in the cave become loose. "No! The cave is coming down!" Fred yelled as the cave was giving in on them.

The X-men kept on climbing to the top of the mountain and saw the flag just ahead. "There it is!" Scott exclaimed. "Victory!" The ground started to shake below them.

Evan was holding onto a part of the side of the mountain and lost his grip and fell off. "Ahh!" He yelled as he started to fall. Jean grabbed Evan with her telekinesis and brought him back up with them. "Whoa." Evan said as he landed safely on his feet. "I don't recommend that." He pointed behind himself.

"Nice move." Scott said to Jean. "That tremor had to be Lance, so they got to be close. Jean levitate us all to the top."

Jean put her hands on her hips and said, "No way forget it."

"What? You just used your powers. What's the difference?" Scott asked getting offended.

"That was life and death! This contest isn't!" Jean argued back at him. "It seems like X-men ought to know the difference."

"Over here!" Rogue exclaimed looking down a hole. "It's them."

"Ah, we're caved in! Ah come on. Don't leave us down here, man, not for some stupid flag." Toad said to the X-men.

"We won't!" Scott said to the Brotherhood.

* * *

Danny and Aelita stood in the front lobby with their arms crossed as they stood on the stairs. Once the alarm went off Danny and Aelita glanced at each other. "Good luck." He told her.

"Good luck." She said back as she made her wings appear. She flew off down the hallway and went straight to her destination.

Danny watched her leave then stood in the center part of the stairs with a smirk on his face. "I hope Wolverine and the Professor won't be mad at us for disobeying orders." He said when he heard a yell outside. He waited nearly twenty seconds when Wolverine crashed through the door and hit the floor in front of the stairs.

"You can't stop me. I'm the Juggernaut!" The Juggernaut said as he walked into the Institute.

"That may be true, but you never had to face me before." Danny said as he made his hands glow with his energy.

"Do you think your measly power will affect me? I'm the Juggernaut!"

Danny made two giant balls of energy appear and threw them at the latches of the villain. He watched as his energy did nothing to the latches making him frown. 'He must of thought about that before.' Danny thought before phasing through the ground to avoid getting punched by Cain.

Cain went through the whole he made and walked after Danny who phased through the wall into a room. "You think running will stop me from getting to Charles!" He punched the wall and found Danny had disappeared.

"Actually, I just wanted to distract you." Danny said as he landed on Juggernaut's helmet. He made his intangible and gripped the helmet as Cain grabbed Danny. "Oh no." Cain threw Danny off of him not realizing what Danny had done.

Cain watched Danny fly through the wall and widened his eyes when he saw his helmet go with the teen. "You are going to pay for taking my helmet!" He yelled as he punched the wall where Danny had gone through.

Mystique walked into the study and smirked when she saw Cerebro sitting there. "Well, it seems I finally get what I want." She said as she walked up to Cerebro only to find it shut off. She looked over the controls and muttered, "Where would Charles put the 'on' switch at?"

"There isn't an 'on' switch." Aelita said as she came out of the dark corner of the room with a smile on her face. She crossed her arms and smirked, "I turned it off since I figured something was up."

"Why would you turn off Cerebro?!" Mystique yelled in anger. "Turn it back on now!"

Aelita giggled and made two energy fields appear in her hands. "I'm sorry, but my manual control cannot be tampered with by anyone but me. I hope you have a nice day leaving the Institute."

Mystique growled angrily, "This isn't a game girl. Now, turn Cerebro back on before I hurt you enough to make you."

Aelita pointed both of her hands at Mystique and said, "I would believe you would hurt me, but you're playing in my field." She shot both of her energy fields at Mystique making the woman dodge both of them effortlessly.

"Do you really think your simple attacks will hurt me?"

"Whoever said they were meant for you?" Aelita asked crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

Mystique turned around and gasped in surprise when she saw Cerebro being covered in the pink energy. "What did you do?!" Mystique asked slowly and dangerously.

"I permanently locked it. Now, only Professor Xavier and I can access Cerebro making your access terminated."

Mystique growled and ran at the teen. She swung her leg around and hit a force field surrounding Aelita. "What…"

"Let me explain. My mutant power allows me to hack all types of machines. I can also use a specific program my father created before his disappearance as well. This program allows me to have more powers than I'm supposed to originally have." Aelita told Mystique making the woman growl in annoyance.

"You are starting to act a bit too cocky."

"That's because I'm only distracting you." Aelita said as she walked to the side of the room.

Mystique felt the ground rumble then looked straight at the wall in surprise as Danny flew through it with the helmet in his hands. Danny stopped in the middle of the room and landed on the ground with a smirk. "Well, it seems I'm just on time." He said hearing the heavy footsteps coming their way.

Juggernaut smashed his fist through the wall and glared angrily at Danny. "You better give me back my helmet, or I'll crush you to pieces!" He yelled angrily at the teen who only walked back to the desk in front of Cerebro.

"You're going to crush me to pieces whether or not I give you the helmet." Danny said with a serious expression. "I rather take my chances for something good to happen rather then something bad."

Cain ran at Danny and swung his fist at Danny only for Danny to jump back and drop the helmet. Cain picked his helmet up and put back on his head. "You made a good choice."

Danny took a couple steps back and muttered, "That was not supposed to happen." He ran through the wall with a frightened look in his eyes.

"I'm going to make sure you get hurt." Cain ran through the wall head first and noticed the boy was nowhere in sight. "You can't hide from me!" He smashed another wall and growled angrily. He saw the place was empty then grunted, "I'll come back for you later kid! I have a score to settle with my brother." He cracked his knuckles and ran his way to the Danger Room where he knew his brother was staying.

Aelita activated her wings and flew off leaving an angry Mystique in the room. She flew into the elevator and had it lower her down into the control room of the danger room. "Now, he just needs to take the bait, and hopefully everyone else shows up before he gets near the Professor." She muttered as she finished typing in the command codes for Professor Xavier.

Wolverine landed in front of Cain and said, "I don't know how you got here, bub, but you will not be going any farther."

Cain grabbed Wolverine's head and smashed it through the wall. "I would like to see you try!" Cain said before throwing Wolverine through the wall.

Wolverine got up on his feet and ran at Cain only to get punched in the face and smashed into the ground. "Well, I guess I should have seen that coming." Danny said as he watched the video cameras from the control room.

"We weren't supposed to get involved fighting this guy." Aelita reminded him.

Danny sat down and asked, "When do you think we should get out of this room to fight this guy?"

They watched the video camera as Wolverine was smashed through the door into the Danger Room. "Um, Danny, when do the others plan on arriving?"

Danny looked at Aelita worryingly and muttered, "They better get here soon, or we're doomed."

"You ungrateful thug." Mystique said to Cain.

"Cain," Charles started to back up with Mystique, "this doesn't have to end badly. This house, it's about new beginnings."

Cain walked towards them. "You're right, Charles. This is the beginning for me and the end for both of you!"

"You learned nothing. You never will." Charles said still backing away from Juggernaut with Mystique backing up as well. "Activate, Logan's run X-13." Buzz saws came out at Juggernaut and were destroyed easily by blocking them then punching them. A device in the middle came out with four giant spike balls and twirled around very fast. Cain walked through it by stopping each ball and making them break off easily. Wolverine started to gain consciousness and witnessed Juggernaut destroying one of the giant robotic arms.

"Take a break, Wolverine." Scott said with everyone behind him.

"We'll take it from here." Lance said.

"Well this is a surprise." Mystique said surprised to see both teams working together.

"It's about time." Danny muttered before phasing into the Danger Room.

Cain was about to grab Charles' face when Jean grabbed Cain with her mind. He had too much weight so she had to let him and fainted before hearing what Wolverine said. "Cain's helmet. Remove it." Wolverine said weakly.

Cain was about to grab Jean when Blob hit Juggernaut hard with his belly. "Unstoppable meet the unmovable." Fred said as Kurt teleported onto Cain's back and undid one of the latches.

Juggernaut grabbed Nightcrawler and threw him to the ground. He ran and hit Blob hard in the gut making him slide across the ground to the wall. Scott and Danny came between them and blasted him with beams coming from their eyes. "When did you get that?" Scott asked surprised.

"No time to explain." Danny said back and blasted him again. Lance made the ground shake below Cain. Cain fell to his knees making Quicksilver come up and undo the second latch in the back. Juggernaut got up making Pietro fall off him to the ground. Storm made it windy making it hard for Juggernaut to concentrate. He faced the wall when Rogue and Kitty came through the wall to undo the front two latches. Juggernaut got up making both girls run; then Toad jumped onto the wall and grabbed the helmet with his tongue making Juggernaut complain crazily.

"I'm sorry Cain." Charles said.

"No!" Cain ran to Charles only to grab his head in pain. Cain tried to grab Charles but fainted right before he could do a thing. Everyone ran up to them cheering happy that they won.

"Now there's something that you don't see every day." Mystique said smiling at her team.

"I agree, and that's a shame." Charles looked at Mystique.

"Come on boys." Mystique started to walk away. "Let's get out of here before you're invited to a slumber party."

"Hey Summers, as a group leader, you're only half-bad. Danny has better leadership than you." Lance said to Scott.

"Next time, I'll let you call the shots." Scott said pointing to him.

"Trust me. There won't be a next time." Lance walked away with his team with Scott smiling at them.

* * *

Charles, Logan, Jean, and Scott went back to Stokes County Maximum Security Facility and watched Charles put Cain back where he was. "You can't control the will of others, Charles." Wolverine said. Charles turns his head to them. "They do what they want."

"And we do what we have to do." Charles said sadly.

"Well, you ready?" He asked Charles. "Repairs on Cerebro are waiting."

Charles pressed a button and made Cain go back to where he was. "Yes." He turned around and followed everyone out of the room.

"It felt kind of right, didn't it?" Scott asked out of nowhere.

"What did?" Jean asked curiously.

"You know, us and them fighting alongside. I mean why can't they just stop drawing battle lines in the sand?" They walked out of the rotating elevator and kept on walking down the bridge to go outside.

"It's like Logan said. You can't control the will of others."

"Yeah, I know, and maybe they'll come around. Hey, and you can be their conscience. You're pretty good at it." He nudged her at the side.

"Shut up!" She said shoving him a little making them stop walking. "Hey, even good guys need a nudge once in a while." She walked on.

"Jean, whenever you think I need a nudge. Nudge away." He put an arm around her and walked on out of the facility.

"By the way, did you notice that those two did something to help with the plan without telling us?" Logan asked Charles when he noticed the two teens were not around.

Charles nodded, "Yes, and they were lucky this time. I fear something bad will happen to them if another situation comes up like this again."

Logan sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, at least they were able to distract Cain long enough to stop him from getting to you quickly."

Charles sighed in agreement. "I'm starting to worry about Daniel. His telepathic block is now unnoticeable even by me. I only hope he doesn't start making decisions that will make him go another path from what I'm teaching him."

Logan smirked, "You shouldn't have to worry Charles. The kid has a natural born hero inside of him. If there was any decision he would make without us knowing it, he would probably become a hero."

Charles smiled as they got close to the van. "Yes, I suppose you're right about that. After all I doubt he would want to go against his cousin."

* * *

Danny stood in his room looking out the window in thought. 'We defeated The Juggernaut. Jan and Hank got delayed and couldn't make it. The Professor is probably upset with what Aelita and I did.' He heard someone knock on the door and said, "Come in."

Rogue walked into his room and asked, "How are ya feeling?"

Danny smiled at her and turned around. "I'm okay. I will admit that it felt strange going against someone who could have killed me, but it felt the right thing to do." He told her truthfully.

"Ah hope this doesn't mean that yah plan on going hero now." She joked making Danny chuckle.

"We'll see about that." Danny walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Plus, things are only starting to reveal what's going on in our universe. I only wonder where we would be during all of it."

Rogue removed her glove and put her hand on Danny's cheek. "Ah hope weh stand side-by-side during all of it." She told him before kissing him on the mouth making him respond back immediately.

They heard a click and a flash and turned their heads immediately to see Kurt next to the opened door with a camera in his hands. "Whoops, I'm going to go now!" He said before teleporting away.

"Kurt!" The two yell before running after him.

Aelita watched the two run after Kurt wherever he went and smiled, "Things are back to normal." She pulled a picture out of her pocket and sighed when she saw Jeremy on the picture. "I only wish I knew where you were Jeremy."

* * *

Jeremy Belpois sat in a prison cell glaring at the wall. He heard his cell door open but didn't even send a glance at who it was. "Are you going to help us with the project, or will you keep ignoring us?" The man asked knowing the boy will not respond. "We will find her Jeremy, and you will help us find her."

"You can't convince me to help you find her one bit." Jeremy told the man.

The man chuckled, "I guess her mother would be disappointed then that you won't help her find her daughter."

Jeremy looked at the man with a glare. "You really expect me to fall for that? You must be more delusional than I thought."

The man shrugged and closed the cell door. "You'll do it Belpois, or your family will suffer for your actions." He told the boy before leaving the room.

Jeremy turned his attention back to the wall and muttered, "I only hope the others find a way to free us from you and this place before things take a turn for the worse."

**Sorry this took some time. I got a small writers block at one point then got some new ideas for adding new characters. The next chapter will introduce a new character for the team, and this one probably will not be a surprise where he/she comes from, but I decided to add this person without making much change to the person at all. Also the supercomputer for Lyoko will be done in the next chapter making it come back for Aelita to use. I hope everyone enjoyed it. R&amp;R**


	11. Kurt's first battle

**Sorry everyone, I started the chapter then my laptop broke, but I was able to save all the information and lost none of the data. This chapter will have a new mutant introduced, and I will not say anymore to ruin the moment. It did take a while for the whole chapter to be complete. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

Nick Fury walked through the forest and stopped to look at the view of the city on the other side of the body of water. He felt the wind blow but didn't move as he kept his gaze on the city. He felt a presence appear behind him and asked, "What do you think of the view?"

"I find it fascinating, and I still don't see why you wanted to meet on a weekend when Aelita's project should be finally finished today." Danny answered crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

Nick smirked, "I knew today was important Danny, but something came up we could not find ourselves to ignore." He pulled the file out and handed it to Danny who grabbed it. "Her name is Dawn Moon, and she can read people's auras and talk to animals."

Danny opened the file and raised an eyebrow. "Okay…I'm still a bit lost where this is going."

"She wanted to participate in a show known as Total Drama Revenge of the Island, but we intercepted her audition tape before those people got their hands on it." Nick continued making Danny raise an eyebrow. "You have heard of Total Drama Island, right?"

Danny shrugged, "I've heard of it, but I never had the time to even see it." He looked over the contents in the folder and stopped when his eyes came onto a certain part in the description. "Wait, she lives in the country?"

"Yes, her family moved out into the country to have a peaceful life. We're guessing it's because they might be mutants as well." Fury explained making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"If they were mutants, why would they let their daughter make a video audition for some reality show?" Danny asked not getting the reason why this was happening.

Nick sighed, "You make a good point, but you better have Charles Xavier run a check and see if she is a mutant. If she is one I would like you to have a talk with her and tell her what could have happened if…"

"…If she revealed her powers." Danny finished closing the file. "I'll see what I can do about this. When did you want me to leave?"

"You can leave once it is confirmed she is a mutant. If she isn't a mutant, then her audition tape will go straight to the show like nothing happened."

'Glad to see you care about us.' Danny thought as he turned around and walked away not noticing Fury watching him leave.

'Kid, I better not have made a mistake in choosing you.' Nick thought as Danny left his view. He looked back at the city and muttered, "You have a city to protect and your kind just like I do."

Kurt slid down the stair railing and jumped onto the floor with a grin on his face. He looked around carefully and pulled the picture out of his back pocket. He teleported into the living room where Kitty and Aelita were watching the news and raised an eyebrow when he saw the television. "Vhy are you guys watching da news?" He asked curiously.

"There's nothing on." Kitty told him before turning the tv off making Aelita sigh in relief. "What are you up to?" She asked as the two look at Kurt.

Kurt held the picture up with a smile on his face. "I got the photo printed out for you guys to see."

Aelita snatched the photo out of Kurt's hand and smirked when she saw Danny and Rogue kissing in the photo. "Well, it's about time." She said as Kitty glanced over Aelita's shoulder to see the photo.

"Nice, like, when did you take this picture?" Kitty asked with a sly smile.

Kurt turned his back to the girls with a smirk on his face. "Sorry Kitty, but I don't plan on revealing dat information unless you go out on a date vith me."

Kitty looked back at the picture then back at Kurt. "Nah, it's not worth it." She said waving it off making Kurt stumble a bit in surprise.

Kurt groaned as the girls giggled. "You really know how to hurt my ego. Just make sure neither Danny nor Rogue see zat picture." He told them before teleporting out of the room.

Kurt landed in the hanger just in time to see Danny, Logan, and Professor Xavier enter the hanger. He hid himself behind something and listened to what they were talking about. "I'm not too sure about this recruitment mission." Logan said feeling a bit uneasy.

Charles looked at Logan as Danny led the three in the hanger. "I'm not too crazy with the whole thing myself, Logan, but she was going to reveal her mutant powers." Charles reminded his friend.

"Her mutant powers are not even that high maintenance to even be like a mutant. Aura readers are not even mutants to begin with." Logan countered.

Charles sighed, "I know, but she has the x gene, and it is activated and revealed that she can read people's auras and talk to animals."

"Wow." Kurt muttered in surprise.

"Then why do I get a feeling this is going to be a bad idea?" Logan asked.

Danny stopped at the Blackbird and looked back at the two. "I know you get worried when it comes to Nick Fury giving me missions, Logan." Danny started to explain.

Logan crossed his arms and pointed at Danny. "He sent you out to France to recruit a girl around the same time Hydra happened to be there."

Danny scratched the back of his neck and smiled nervously, "Well, he did tell me that Hydra was planning on capturing her to use her father's work for evil purposes."

"We'll worry about that later." Charles said interrupting the argument Logan started. "Right now, talk with the girl and see if she is willing to join us. She doesn't have to if she doesn't need to."

Danny nodded and went into the cock pit of the Blackbird. He walked through the main seating area of the jet then sat down in the pilot's seat. He started everything up not hearing anything besides the engine of the Blackbird. The hanger door opened, and Danny looked out the window giving the men a nod of his head before flying off to his location.

Charles intertwined his fingers and muttered, "Be careful Danny." He turned back around as Logan closed the hanger door. Neither of them noticed Kurt stowaway onto the Blackbird for the trip.

Tony Stark finished putting the codes into the supercomputer and smiled as everything came up and running. "At last, the machine is fully operational for me to input the codes to create the virtual world created by Franz Hopper." He said happily as he grabbed the book Aelita made and gave him. He opened it up to the last few pages and sighed when he saw what was there. He closed the book and smirked, "I guess she didn't want me to change anything in the programming."

"_Is there a problem sir?" _Jarvis asked as Tony put the book down.

"Yeah, it seems Aelita didn't trust me enough to rebuild Lyoko that way her father made it." Tony told his A.I.

"_In her defense, she doesn't know you enough to give you that authority since it is her father's work."_

Tony intertwined his fingers beneath his chin in thought. "I understand that Jarvis. In order for me to even understand Lyoko I need to create it, but I guess she figured I would make a few changes to the way it looked."

"_Do you want me to make a phone call to Aelita, sir?" _Jarvis asked.

Tony leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head. "You might as well Jarvis. I can't get the virtual world to work until it's created." He told his A.I.

"_I'll make the call and tell her that it is ready for her to put in the rest of the programing, sir."_

"You do that." He got up from the seat and looked at the two scanners leaning against the wall. "Now, all I have to do is reconnect the scanners and create them to be used wirelessly for her and her friends." He looked over the parts on the table and grabbed his welding mask. "Jarvis, once you're done with that call. I'm going to need you to bring up the schematics for those new scanners I'm going to design."

"_I'll take care of it, sir"_

Aelita closed her phone and smiled, "Well, he kept his end of the deal. Now I just need Danny to give me a ride to the building." She heard a door open and close as she got out of the living room. She looked around and saw Logan heading to the garage. "Hey Logan, have you seen Danny? I need him to give me a ride."

Logan glanced back at Aelita and asked, "Where did you need to go?"

"Tony finished everything I gave him so I could finish the final touches to the project." She told him honestly.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why does Phantom have to drive you?"

"He's the only one who knows what the project is." She stated with a slight wince knowing she was going to be questioned about the project.

Logan messaged his forehead with his thumb and index finger and muttered, "Everyone needs Phantom for something." He sighed and removed his hand from his head. "He's out on a recruitment mission for certain safety reasons."

Aelita looked down and sighed, "Oh well, I guess that I'll be driving Danny's truck then." She pulled Danny's keys out of her pocket and went to the garage only for Logan to stop her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't even have a driver's license." Logan snatched the keys from her hand and walked to the garage with her following. "I'll take you there, but you will have to explain everything on the way."

Aelita shrugged and muttered, "Well, Danny did say it would be wise for us to tell someone about this so it wouldn't be too suspicious."

Danny put the controls to auto pilot and sighed in boredom. 'I'm glad the flight will only be another ten minutes, but I wish I didn't come alone.' He thought when he heard a noise behind him. He got up from his seat and walked to the back of the Blackbird.

Kurt winced when he hit his head on the top of the compartment he was hiding in. He heard the sliding door open and looked up at Danny who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, hey Danny, how's it going?" He asked nervously.

"Kurt, why are you hiding the storage compartment of the Blackbird instead of being at the Institute?" Danny asked his friend as Kurt got out of the storage compartment.

Kurt chuckled nervously, "I overheard your mission to recruit someone zat can see people's auras and talk to animals." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and continued, "I thought it would be a nice experience to come along and help you recruit her."

Danny sighed and walked back to the pilot seat. "Fine, but we're going to tell the Professor what happened when we get back."

Kurt teleported onto the other pilot seat and asked, "How much longer do we have until da Blackbird lands?"

"Ten minutes, give or take." Danny said as he sat down in the other seat.

"Vell, vat do you plan on saying ven we see da girl and her family?" Kurt asked as the two buckled into their seats.

"I'll wing it." Danny stated simply making Kurt chuckle.

A few minutes later Danny landed the Blackbird in a clearing part of the forest. Danny phased through the floor of the Blackbird, and Kurt teleported to the ground next to Danny when he got on the ground. The two walked through the forest and stopped when they saw a house in the middle of the forest. "When Fury said that this place was isolated he wasn't kidding." Danny muttered.

"Wow, zat is weird." Kurt muttered in surprise.

Johnny 13 stood in the forest a few feet away hiding in the shadows. He watched the two leave and grabbed his phone. He pressed the number on the screen and started to talk. "I followed that Fenton boy like you told me to. It seems he's recruiting some girl to join their group." He told the man on the phone.

"Hm, I see." The man said not liking what was going on. "Make sure the recruiting fails. We do not need Daniel to have more allies."

"You got it." Johnny ended the conversation then looked at the house. "Well, I might want to see where this is going before making my entrance." He disappeared into the shadows and moved his way over to the house to listen in on everyone not knowing that something had followed him.

Dawn was sitting on the platform in the tree her father built for her when she felt some unfamiliar auras nearby. She looked in the direction she felt the auras come from. "Hm, I wonder who could be here at a time like this. I doubt this has anything to do with Total Drama." Dawn got up on her feet then climbed down the ladder. She walked for a couple minutes and stopped when she saw the Blackbird in the middle of an open area in the forest. She looked over it a bit and tapped her chin. "Hm, those auras I felt must have gone to my house." She muttered turning around as a bird flew down on her shoulder.

The bird chirped a couple times making her raise an eyebrow. "One of them had blue hair? How does someone have blue hair?" She wondered as the bird chirped a couple more times. "The other one had black hair and blue eyes. Wait, you felt that you could trust this guy?" She asked looking at the bird. The bird chirped happily. "Hm, that makes this even more interesting to know what their auras are like." The bird chirped a couple more times with a worried look on its face. "Someone was following them, and he didn't seem so nice?" She tapped her chin. "Hm, it seems something is going on, but it doesn't seem good." The bird chirped in agreement then flew off towards her house with her following it.

Aelita walked through the building of Stark Industries and stopped when she saw Jan walk up to her. "Hey Aelita, where's Danny?" She asked the pink haired teen.

"He's out on a mission that Nick Fury gave him." Aelita told the brunette.

"How did you get here then?" Jan asked feeling a bit confused.

"I had Wolverine drive me, but he decided it would be better for him not to get involved with all of this." Aelita told her. She put her hands together behind her back as she and Jan started to walk through the hall.

Jan crossed her arms and frowned, "He never did seem interested in anything dealing with electronics. You can't blame him for that."

Aelita shrugged, "True, but I was hoping he would at least see the supercomputer before heading off on his own." The two head into the elevator and have it go down the building into the basement.

Jan looked at Aelita and asked, "What did Lyoko look like when your father had it built?"

Aelita closed her eyes and smiled as the image appeared in her head. "There were five sectors. My father created four of the sectors to represent a habitat. There was the desert sector, the mountain sector, the forest sector, and the ice sector. The fifth sector has no actual element to get its own name, but we called it Sector 5 or fifth sector. We called it the Cortex later since it was the center core of Lyoko."

Jan blinked and smiled, "It sounds fascinating. I can't wait to see it."

Aelita made the holographic image of Lyoko come up in front of them making Jan stare at it in surprise. "This is what it will look like when I do the programming to recreate Lyoko. I'm still a bit confused on certain things when it came to my father's programming, but I'm certain I could make Lyoko better than it was." She sighed as she made the hologram disappear. "I still don't know how my father programmed it into existence."

"He never told you?"

"I didn't even know its existence until he made me go to Lyoko." Aelita started to explain with a distant look in her eyes. "The day I went to Lyoko for the first time was when my father and I were running from government agents. My father created Lyoko and a virus to destroy a weapon known as Carthage, but the virus turned on us and made my father unable to have a physical form on Lyoko." Jan gasped in surprise as Aelita's hair made a dark look come over her face. "My father lost the men chasing us and got the supercomputer to shut off with us inside of Lyoko. This incident made me have amnesia for quite some time after I woke up."

"Wait, how did your father turn that machine off with both of you inside of it? I mean the voice command or whatever hasn't been invented back then." Jan pointed out.

Aelita glanced up at Jan and said, "My father's tech was a bit advanced, but you're right about the voice modulator. He used one of the towers that allow us to use any machine or electronic in the real world, or I'm guessing he did. My memory is still foggy with everything that happened back then."

The elevator bell dings, and the doors open for them to see the supercomputer's command center. "Oh wow, it's bigger than I thought." Jan muttered in surprise.

"That's the main monitor where Aelita will finish the programming in creating Lyoko." Tony said as he walked away from the table where he was creating the new scanners. He wiped his hands with the rag nearby and asked, "What do you think of it Aelita?"

Aelita glanced at Tony and smiled, "It looks like just what my father had built it. Is everything completely ready for me to program Lyoko?"

Tony shrugged, "I might have built it and put the programming in the supercomputer, but you're the only one able to finish the diagnostics on it to know if Lyoko can be reprogrammed."

Aelita made a holographic scanner come over her left eye and smirked, "I better get to work then."

Danny stared at the two adults in front of him sitting on the couch while they had their heads down whispering to each other. He glanced at his friend Kurt to see Kurt standing there in thought. He looked back at the couple and asked, "Did you guys know about her revealing her powers?"

The father cleared his throat and answered, "She actually made two video audition tapes. The first one was what she had planned without revealing her powers."

"We didn't think it would do much harm with her revealing her powers; so me made her make a second tape with her revealing her abilities and had it sent to the Total Drama community to see if she would get on the show." The mother finished making the two sigh in relief.

"Well, at least dey got a good reason." Kurt muttered as he sat himself down in one of the chairs.

"We never knew there were more people like her." The father started to explain but stopped when Danny put his hand up.

"Relax Mr. Moon, we're not here to punish you guys or anything like that, but we did stop a catastrophe from happening." Danny told them making the parents sigh in relief. "I'll be honest with you guys. I'm not that great of a motivational speaker, but where Kurt and I come from is a school where we can learn to harness our power to full control."

"Are you asking us if we will allow our daughter to join your school?" The mother asked curiously.

"Now listen here. I will thank you guys for stopping something bad from happening, but there is no way I am letting my daughter join a school of…"

"Now dear, we came out here to the country to keep Dawn away from civilization to protect her." The mother interrupted her husband. "We gave a lot of things up to protect her. I bet these boys have gone through a lot as well to get into their positions."

Mr. Moon sighed and leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed. "Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Kurt leaned forward in his seat and said, "Professor Xavier started da school to help mutants to have better control of zeir powers. He took me in despite vat I look like."

"He took me in even though I was homeless." Danny added making the couple stare at them in surprise. "He doesn't care about our past or what has happened, but he cares about us and the world. He wants mutants and humans to be at peace with each other and not to fight for who is better."

Mr. Moon at Danny and asked, "Did he take more than just the two of you?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes, zere are at least eight of us right now."

"To be honest, I still do not like the idea of having my daughter living somewhere else especially near the city." Mr. Moon told them with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's partially our fault for never letting her go and meet other people who don't have powers like she does." Mrs. Moon told them. "We feared that people would hate her and want nothing to do with her at her young age. Over time we started to think differently and hoped that people would not look at he like she's a monster."

Kurt glanced at Danny who sighed in sadness. "Her powers developed when she was little and became a part of her normal nature. She started to read our auras when she was only seven, and her talking to animals appeared a year later." The father told them. "We feared the worse at the time and brought her here."

'Well, at least you accepted her for what she has.' Danny thought with a sad smile.

Their conversation stopped when they heard the front door open. Everyone looked at the door to see Dawn entering the house. She closes the door behind her and walks into the living room to see everyone looking at her. "What's going on here?" She asked curiously.

"We're talking the video your father and I had you create revealing your powers." She told her daughter truthfully.

"Are they here to pick me up for Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" She asked feeling the dread that they were not.

Her father got up from his seat and walked up to her. "No Dawn, a secret organization got their hands on your video and gave it to these boys. They came here to tell us what could have happened if you went on the show."

"My tea leaves didn't say anything bad was going to happen." Dawn told her parents calmly. "They only said I would win a lot of money."

"Do her powers work to make her seem like a psychic or something?" Kurt asked Danny in a whisper.

Danny shrugged, "Eh, they might, but we don't have her powers to even know if she's telling the truth."

"Dad, what's going on?" Dawn asked not liking where this was going.

Danny got up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Dawn, my name is Danny Fenton, and the video you sent to that reality tv show revealed some things that could probably go bad if you ended up showing your mutant powers to the whole world."

Dawn stared at Danny for a couple seconds then asked, "Why does your aura make me feel warm and safe?"

"Say what now?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your aura, it has the warm feeling that makes me know I should trust you, but it seems you went through some dark things as well."

"Uh…" Danny closed his mouth having no idea what to say to that.

"I can't tell what your dark story is, but I'm not going to push it since it is your past." Dawn finished making Danny blink a couple times. "Your friend's aura feels light and airy with a small amount of a dark past."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Why does zat make it seem bad?"

"I also see that his aura shows how jealous he is of you and a few others."

Danny looked back at Kurt who smiled nervously, "Okay, I'm a bit jealous of your powers, but vho couldn't be jealous of your powers? You have more mutant powers dan any mutant is known to have."

Danny scratched his head in confusion and turned his attention to Dawn. "As you can see by our auras, we came here to see if you would come to the Institute to harness your powers and have better control over them."

"Actually, Dawn already has control over her powers." Mrs. Moon said before Dawn could say anything. "The only downside is that she never had any friends growing up so she never had much of any social skills with anyone." She got up from her seat and looked at her husband who nodded in agreement. "We'll accept the invitation for our daughter to join you guys at the Institute."

"Yeah, like I'll let that happen." They heard someone say before a shadow shot its way to Dawn.

Kurt noticed the shadow and teleported between her and the shadow. He teleported away after grabbing her arm and landed a few yards away from the house. "Oh man, zat was close." Dawn stared at Kurt in surprise as Kurt pressed a button on his watch making him go back to his blue furry form. Her eyes widen when she saw his original look. Kurt looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but how did you…?"

"I'm a teleporter. You'll find out zat my friends and I have different powers." Kurt told her as Johnny came out of the shadows of a tree.

"Ah, there you are. Imagine my surprise that you could teleport." Johnny said giving Kurt an angry glare.

Kurt got into a battle stance and glared at the blond haired teen. "Dude, who are you, and vhy are you here?"

"The name's Johnny." Johnny answered pointing at himself. "I'm only here to make sure you and your friend fail at making the girl go with you guys to that place where the rest of your friends are at." He made two giant black hands appear out of the shadows and smirked, "I hope you guys like the dark."

The two gasp and take a few steps back in surprise and fear. Kurt narrowed his eyebrows and muttered, "Find my friend and get to da Blackbird."

"You're kidding right?" Dawn asked not liking the situation.

Kurt glanced at her and nodded, "Go before he sends more of zose dark shadows after us."

Dawn nodded and ran off leaving the two guys alone in front of the house. "You really expect me to think that you can hold me off for your friend to get her on the plane with all of her stuff packed?" Johnny laughed at what just happened. "This fight will be over in under a minute even if you are a teleporter."

Kurt leaned forward and put his right hand on the ground. "You better not underestimate me. I might be a teleporter, but…" He teleported and appeared above Johnny, "I'm a bit cleverer zan you dink."

Johnny shot one of his giant shadow hands up at Kurt. Kurt bounced off from being grabbed and teleported in front of Johnny with his fist cocked back. "Oh crud." Johnny muttered before Kurt's fist hit him right in the face.

"We are not some mutants who have just learned how to start using zeir powers and abilities." Kurt told the shadow user.

"Then I might as well kick it up a notch." Johnny said covering the whole ground with his shadows. "What you are about to see is something no one has ever escaped."

"Yeah, like zat will happen." Kurt got into his battle stance on both of his hands then teleported away onto a tree branch.

Johnny made small shadow hands come out of the ground and shoot up after Kurt. Kurt ran through the forest by dodging every shadow hand Johnny shot out at him. He landed on the ground and ducked under two hands shooting at him. He pushed both shadows to the side and jumped to avoid two more shadow hands coming at him from below. He swung himself around to be on his feet on the tree branch he grabbed then teleported to another tree to avoid some more shadows trying to grab him.

Johnny growled angrily and had more of his hands shoot up after Kurt from different directions. 'Let's see you get out of this.' He thought pushing his hand out to have his shadows grab Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler landed on top of a tree house making look around for a quick escape. 'Where could I…There we go!' He teleported to a certain spot he saw just barely avoiding the shadows that crashed into the tree house.

Kurt found himself in the middle of a very dark part of the forest. He noticed the sun was blocked in this certain area and glanced around. "Better hope zis works." He muttered before jumping into the shadows keeping himself from being seen.

Johnny walked into the dark part of the forest and chuckled, "Are you so stupid to believe that you can hide from me in my own domain? I'm the master of the shadows. I can find you no problem." He made his shadows shoot out to find and grab Nightcrawler but frowned when he couldn't feel Kurt's presence with his shadows. 'My shadows can feel people's energy whether they hide in the shadows or not. How can someone like him hide his presence? The only types of mutant my shadows can't track are demons, but he can't possibly be…' Johnny's thoughts stop when he heard a noise behind him.

Johnny had his shadows shoot out in the direction of the noise only to find nothing. "You say zat you are da master of da shadows." Kurt said making Johnny look around with narrowed eyebrow. "But it seems you are having some trouble finding me."

"I can find you no problem in this kind of terrain. My shadows can track people's heat signatures and lock onto them no problem."

Nightcrawler chuckled, "Zat may be true, but it seems to be having some hard time catching me. Maybe you can clear zat up?"

Johnny growled, "Shut up! There is no way that a mutant like you can be a demon. Demon type mutants are rare and are way harder to beat than you are."

Kurt smirked, "Oh, I see. Your powers can't lock on to demon signatures. Zat actually is good to hear." Kurt lowered himself down and hung on the branch using his tail. He swung his fist back and said, "Peek-a-boo!"

Johnny turned around and felt the punch to his face. He flew back and hit a tree with a groan. Johnny growled angrily and had the shadows make two swords pop out of the ground beside him. Johnny picked the swords up and got up on his feet wiping off the little trail of blood from a cut Kurt made from the punch. "That's it. I won't be going so easy on you now!" He shot his shadow tendrils out after Nightcrawler. Kurt teleported out of the way of the shadow tendrils and appeared behind Johnny. He grabbed Johnny's coat and teleported away from the spot into a tree. He teleported into another tree then again into the opening of the back yard of the Moon's house.

"You are such a fool for believing you could defeat me." Johnny said starting to feel his energy being drained all of a sudden.

Kurt tossed Johnny out into the clearing and watched as Johnny dropped the two swords onto the ground when he landed on his stomach. Kurt grabbed the two swords off the ground and looked at the exhausted Johnny. "My teleportation can drain people of their energy if I use it too many times." Kurt told the shadow user. "I learned zat from training."

Johnny tried to get up onto his feet and felt the exhaustion Kurt's teleporting has done to his body. 'Darn it, his teleportation drains people of their energy. Now I wish I didn't use my shadows too much against this guy.' Johnny thought as he got back onto his feet. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Kurt gripped the swords and gritted hit teeth. 'Why is zis guy being so persistent vid stopping us?' He thought. "Vat have we ever done to you?"

Johnny grinned, "I don't need a reason, but my employer doesn't want that girl joining you guys, and I will make sure that happens!" He shot shadow tendrils out at Nightcrawler.

Nightcrawler ran at Johnny then teleported behind Johnny right before the tendrils could touch him. He hit Johnny on the back of the neck with the hilt of the sword and watched Johnny fall to the ground unconscious. "I vill never understand why zere are some of you who vant to hurt us." Nightcrawler said with a sigh. He teleported away leaving Johnny unconscious on the ground.

Someone walked up to the blond teen lying on the ground and chuckled, "Your power is impressive and is something that has caught my attention." The man picked the teen up and walked away from the area disappearing into the forest.

Kurt landed right outside the Blackbird with a sigh of relief. He dropped the swords and looked at his hands. 'I won, but it didn't feel like a win.' He thought turning his head up to the sky.

"Hey Kurt," Kurt looked over at Danny who was walking up to him, "where's the attacker?"

Kurt pointed back at the house. "I knocked him out and left him alone in da forest."

Danny smiled and pointed back at Dawn who was running up to them. "Well, I think you got someone worried about you facing on someone like that guy."

Kurt chuckled and elbowed Danny playfully. "I get your point, but we need to talk to da Professor ven we get back." Kurt finished with a serious tone.

Danny nodded, "Agreed." Danny glanced back at Dawn then back at Kurt. "I think you can handle things from here. I'll get the Blackbird ready for takeoff." Danny walked away from Kurt and went into the Blackbird.

Kurt glanced at Dawn and smiled nervously as she stopped a few feet in front of him. "Hey, uh…" Kurt trailed off as Dawn just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why did you risk your life to save mine?" She asked feeling curious.

Kurt gave her a small smile and grabbed the swords off the ground. "We're mutants, and we're supposed to protect each other. It's vhat we're taught at the Institute." He tossed one of the swords over his shoulder and caught it with his tail. "Well, zat and we're not supposed to kill or to hurt anyone, but zat is going to be hard to avoid."

"Well, thank you…Uh, you never gave me your name."

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "Oh yeah, I'm Kurt Wagner, but in the uniform I'm known as Nightcrawler."

"Thank you Kurt or Nightcrawler." Dawn said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back then looked at Dawn's parents as they were walking up to them. "I'll leave you to say goodbye to your parents." He teleported into the Blackbird and put the swords up in a storage locker kept in the Blackbird.

Danny turned around in the pilot seat and raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "So you're really going to be taking those swords?" Danny asked his friend.

Kurt looked at Danny and nodded, "Ja, I think it should help me vith my fighting style."

Danny's raised eyebrow went a little higher. "How did you even beat the guy? He seemed more experienced and powerful than you."

Kurt turned his head back to the swords leaning against the side of the locker. "Danny, ven we first met did you ever believe I vas a demon?"

Danny crossed his arms and chuckled, "Dude, you're talking to a guy who can turn into a ghost, which still feels weird coming out of my mouth." He leaned back in the chair and glanced out the window. "My point is that I never knew you so I had no reason to judge you not until I got to know you."

"Good point, but I vas shocked when you revealed to be part ghost." Kurt told his friend as he closed the locker.

Danny chuckled, "Yeah, so were Jean and Scott…and Kitty…and Rogue…" Danny blinked a couple times then scratched his head. "Now that I think of it, I think everyone was shocked that my mutant ability connected me to the supernatural part with ghosts."

"Ja, I cannot seem to argue vid zat, but…" Kurt looked down the hatch to see Dawn walking up the walkway. "We should worry about zis later."

"Oh, is Kurt crushing on the new girl?" Danny teased with a smirk on his face.

Kurt glanced at Danny and raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you tease people about our relationships?"

"I do it with Scott and Jean all the time."

"You got to get me involved vid zat sometime." The two guys chuckle at the idea of teasing Jean and Scott then turn their attention to Dawn as she entered the Blackbird. "Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked her.

Dawn looked at Kurt and nodded, "I am."

"Let's get going then." Danny said turning around in the pilot seat as Kurt and Dawn got themselves into their seats as Danny started the Blackbird. He glanced back at Kurt and smirked when he saw his friend sit across from Dawn. 'Hm, I actually will have some fun with this later on if anything actually starts to happen of course.' He thought turning his attention back to the front.

Aelita brought up the core of Lyoko on her screen and continued typing in the codes for the core. Tony continued watching in amazement as the girl's speed in putting in the source codes and looked at the holographic compartment where the core of Lyoko was in view. "How do we know when the core is in full function?" He asked her curiously.

Aelita stretched her arms out with a grunt then looked at the core carefully as she moved her hands back onto the keyboard. "We'll know once I program the Cortex part of Lyoko." She told him as she continued typing.

"_Sir, Reed Richards is on the line for you."_

"Great, Jarvis, put him on at my desk." Tony walked away from the work table and sat down in his chair at his work desk.

Aelita glanced back at Tony then pressed 'enter' when he answered the call. She turned back to the screen and watched as the Cortex covered the core completely and smiled when she saw the four sectors sprout out from the four sides of the Cortex. "Ah, it's done." She muttered happily. She looked over the details on the holograph from the machine and smiled as she saw it acting like it normally would.

She grabbed her phone and brought the video part up. She moved the contacts down to Danny and pressed the 'call' button. She heard the phone ring a couple times then smiled when she saw Danny's face come up on the screen. "Hey Danny, I just finished the programming for Lyoko." She told him.

"That's good to hear Aelita, but I'm still on the Blackbird flying it back to the Institute with Kurt and our new friend." Danny told her.

"Did they hear me?" She asked cautiously.

Danny shook his head. "Nah, they're too busy talking to each other right now." He glanced back at the two then back at Aelita. "So yeah, we're on our way back, but Kurt and I are going to need to talk with the Professor."

"What happened this time?" Aelita asked with a small sigh.

"We were attacked by a mutant that could control shadows." He told her looking her dead in the eye. "Kurt defeated him and left him behind, but he never told us how he won."

Aelita smiled at her friend. "That's good to hear." She glanced back at Tony then back at her friend. "When should you guys be back?"

"I say we'll be back in an hour tops, but it could be less. Do you want me to come see the supercomputer?" Danny asked curiously not noticing the two in the jet were now listening in on the conversation.

"It would be nice if you could come see it. I'm still finalizing everything right now to make sure everything is alright, but I cannot go into Lyoko until Tony finishes the scanners." She leaned back in the chair with a sigh. "I was hoping those would have been done as well."

"Well, I'll try to get there whenever I get the chance." Danny assured her. "Unfortunately, Kurt and I have to talk with the Professor when we get back."

"Then you'll have to see it another time then." Aelita sighed when she said that. "Life has to be so cruel at times."

Danny shrugged, "Eh, I take what I can get." He glanced back at Kurt and Dawn and sighed when he saw them staring at him. "I'll talk to you later."

Aelita smiled, "Yeah, I'll finish up what I got left and see you guys back at the Institute." The two hung up and went back to their normal business.

Kurt and Dawn look at each other then back at Danny. "Hey Danny…"

"Kurt, don't tell anyone about the conversation Aelita and I just had. We'll tell you about the project later." Danny interrupted his friend. He glanced back at them and muttered, "I'm not the one who should be telling you guys about it anyway."

"If it has to do with electronics then you can leave me out of it." Dawn told Danny. "I prefer nature so this project is not something I need to know about. Plus, it'll make you feel not as guilty about the whole situation."

"Let's just hope zings go smoothly wid da Professor." Kurt told them as Danny flew the Blackbird to the Institute.

**To be continued…**

**Yeah, I know. Not one of the best cliffhangers for a continuation, but I did not want this chapter to be extremely long. I decided to make it get cut down into two parts since there is so much going on this time. Logan does know about the project, and Kurt will be told about it. Kurt might join Danny and Aelita in searching for the parts of her dad and Jeremy.**

**Dawn is from Total Drama. If you did not know that, then there you go. Dawn will keep her powers given to her from the show and might have an important role. I'm still not completely sure yet. Anyway, her pairing if you already guessed it might be with Kurt, but it is not going to be right away since it will be a growing relationship before they get together.**

**Johnny 13 has control over shadows and can make them into any physical form to hurt people. He can track anyone's heat signature with his shadows unless it has something to do with angels or demons. This means that Kurt could not be tracked by the shadows. If you are wondering why I made Kurt part demon, it is because it is a part of his origin in the original x-men series. I'm not sure if I would include the siblings from his father side though.**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, and part 2 will come up when I can finish it. R&amp;R**


	12. Learning about Lyoko

**Here is part 2 of the last chapter everyone. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but it has certain things happening with certain people that will make sense in the future chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I will leave you guys to read the story now. I own nothing.**

Evan turned the television off and sighed in boredom. Evan got up and walked out of the living room just in time to see Scott walk off into the kitchen. He shook his head and went up the stairs to go to his room when he heard a noise of a jet. "Danny's back!" He yelled happily jumping over the railing.

Scott got out of the kitchen and ran after Evan muttering, "It's about time."

The two got to the hanger just in time for them to see it land. "Ah good, it seems Danny was successful in his mission." Charles said as he came into the room with Ororo following him.

"It's good to see that Danny actually completed another recruiting mission." Ororo added crossing her arms. "But, it does seem weird that it took him this long to get her here."

Everyone watched as the hatch opened and hit the ground for everyone to exit when Kurt teleported in front of the Blackbird. Everyone's eyes widen in surprise as Kurt looked at them with a sheepish smile. "Hey guys, ve're back from da mission." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, why did Kurt get to go on the mission?" Evan asked looking back at Xavier who sighed.

"We did not know Kurt left on the Blackbird with Danny." Charles informed them. "In fact we did not even know of his whereabouts until now."

"He saw us in the hanger and decided to come along for the mission." Danny said as he walked out of the Blackbird with a suitcase over his shoulder. "I'm also glad he came along since he did help me with something."

Dawn walked down the walkway of the Blackbird and stopped next to Danny staring at the two adults and two teens. "Hello, I am Dawn, and it's nice to see everyone." She said as she read their auras.

Charles nodded, "Yes, it is nice to meet you Dawn. My name is Charles Xavier. I run the Institute for Gifted Youngsters to help students learn to control their powers beyond normal capabilities."

"Yes, Kurt explained everything on the ride here." Dawn told the professor.

"Ah, that's good to hear, but I'm going to have to talk with Danny and Kurt alone for a little while." Charles told her. "Storm, would you show our newest member to her room? I think she's a bit tired from the ride here in the Blackbird."

"I'll be happy to Charles." Ororo said as she walked up to Danny and grabbed the bag handed to her. She left the hanger with Dawn following her leaving the four boys in the hanger.

Charles turned his attention to Danny and Kurt. "I hope you two realize the consequences for Kurt joining on this exhibition without permission." Charles said giving them a soft glare.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Professor, zere's something you need to know about dat happened on da mission."

* * *

Janet flipped through the pages of her magazine then tossed it on the table with a sigh. She leaned back on the couch with a groan making her boyfriend walk into the room with an amused look. "You're bored." He said knowingly.

"You don't have to remind me." Jan said leaning forward on the couch giving her boyfriend a dead stare. "I wish my cousin shown up with Aelita so something could happen."

Hank frowned, "Is science really that boring to you?"

Jan shook her head. "It is not science that is boring me Hank. It's the fact that there is nothing for us to do. I want to watch television only for nothing to be on, and Tony's stupid artificial intelligence is only responding to Tony in the lab."

"I'm not following that last part."

Jan huffed and made her cheeks puff out. "I meant that Jarvis isn't responding, and I asked for Jarvis to respond for the past hour and a half. Is it so hard for Jarvis to unlock the movies for me to watch something?" She asked putting her elbow on her leg and her head on her hand.

Hank shook his head in amusement and waved for her to follow. "Come on. Aelita finished the programming of Lyoko. She isn't letting any of us see it until all three of us are there."

Jan's mood brightened when he said that. "Then what are we waiting for?" She asked as she got up off the couch. "It's about time she finished the programming. I only stayed to see Lyoko in working condition."

"You worry me sometimes Jan."

"You worry me too when you stay in the lab too long to do research." She countered as they left the room.

"I do hard work and research…"

"…Dealing with the Pym Particles." Jan interrupted. "I get it Hank, but is it so hard to take me out on a date once in a while?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Hank ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Is this about the date I cancelled last week?"

"You know I was looking forward to that concert Hank." Jan told him trying to hold in her anger. She crossed her arms and huffed, "I spent so much money on those tickets."

"I thought you went with Danny."

"I did."

"Then why are you so upset?" Hank asked feeling confused about her anger.

"You should know the reason." She answered as they continued their way to the lab.

Tony looked over at the door when Jan and Hank walked through the door. "Ah good, we're all here. I was wondering if you guys were going to show up." Tony said with a smile.

"You're joking right?" Jan asked raising an eyebrow at the billionaire. "I've been waiting to see Lyoko just as much as you guys have. I'm surprised you guys did not invite Reed Richards over to see it."

"Actually, I did invite him, but he didn't believe anything I told him." Tony replied back before turning back to Aelita who was sitting in the chair staring at them with her arms crossed.

"He focuses more on work than anything else?" Aelita asked curiously.

Jan sighed, "He focuses on his research more than the woman he loves which makes me feel bad for Sue."

"No argument there." Tony voiced in agreement. "Hank and I focus in research and technology as well, but we give people our attention."

'This guy sounds like my boyfriend when he gets caught up with this stuff.' Aelita thought before turning the chair around. "All right, I'll just calibrate the codes into the system, and here we go." Everyone watched as the holographic model of Lyoko came up into full view for them to see.

"Incredible."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

The three adults stared at what had become known as Lyoko: an orange core surrounded by four sectors. These four sectors only being scene as light blue, orange red, green, and purplish violet. Everyone watched as the hologram moved around a bit making the adults move closer to the holographic projection of the map. "It's just as you said." Jan muttered in surprise.

"How about you give us a run down on the map, Aelita?" Tony suggested looking back at Aelita who only smirked.

"As you notice, there are five sectors. The cortex is known as the center of Lyoko and holds the very core of the digital world." She started to explain. "The core looks more like a bunch of blocks where you are inside it, but it is hardly noticeable thanks to making it look like a small orange ball where the other four sectors connect."

"Wait, your father made a sector where it's just a bunch of blocks?" Jan asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You'll understand it better when we go to Lyoko." Aelita answered back as she turned her seat to look at the map. "Each sector represents something known as commonly scene in the real. The forest sector is mainly made up of green platforms and long brown stems looking like a bunch of trees. The ice sector is made up of water and ice platforms making it seem pretty real since you can slip on it. The desert sector is just as known in the name. It is commonly known as this because there is actual sand in this sector along with rocks and an occasional oasis or mirage. The mountain sector is mainly known for having smaller paths and many mountains in separate areas in the whole area. It has a very rocky terrain and lots of islands not connected to the main path."

"This is incredible." Hank said in astonishment. "Franz Hopper has not only created a virtual world but also made it seem more lifelike."

"It certainly makes me want to expand the horizons with this idea. This can work as a training simulation for anyone who needs it." Tony pointed out.

"Well, it's more like a video game in real life, and training will only help hone your skills not anything else." Aelita told them. "While it is impressive, you only have a hundred life points, and those life points can be lost when you are hit by anything that is a weapon or anything like a weapon."

"You almost make it sound like a video game instead of a virtual we can go to." Jan said crossing her arms.

Aelita shrugged, "The life points are meant to be a fail-safe just in case something bad could happen, but that is just the theory since most of my father's work was destroyed." She pressed a few buttons and had the hologram zoom in on the core to the point where it can be seen as its actual form. "This is the cortex, and it holds the main power source to the supercomputer allowing anyone to use it whether they are from Lyoko or another virtual world."

"Wait, there are other virtual worlds?" Tony asked turning his attention to Aelita in surprise.

Aelita looked out the window and sighed, "My father created a virus known as X.A.N.A. This virus was my father's personal A.I. as well, but it started to gain a mind of its own allowing it to learn everything my father taught it and much more."

"I do not like where this is going." Hank muttered.

"The virus went against my father the moment Carthage went after him. My father virtualized both of us into Lyoko, but he never got a physical form." Jan gasped, and the men widen their eyes in surprise. "Xana somehow blocked my father from getting a physical form and tried to kill my father. My father shut the supercomputer down and hoped Carthage would never find us. They never did find the lab or the supercomputer."

"For ten years, you guys were trapped on Lyoko asleep without anyone knowing." Hank summed up sighing at the situation. "Did he tell you anything about this before you guys were on Lyoko?"

Aelita looked at the holographic projection of the Cortex and sighed, "I am not completely sure if he did or not, because I woke up with amnesia when Jeremy had started the supercomputer up."

"It's a miracle you guys survived in Lyoko while it was shut off." Tony said crossing his arms. "How were you able to survive?"

"It's like a hard drive and memory of a normal computer. Once it is shut off everything is stored and kept safe from harm. Inside Lyoko are buildings known as towers that allow anyone to hack into anything that is a machine. It doesn't matter what it is. These towers can hack into anything with a power source. Xana learned how to create Replikas and possess any living thing."

"What are Replikas?" Jan asked curiously.

"Replikas are computerized clones of real people and can change itself to look like anyone we do or do not know." Aelita crossed her arms and her legs. "The good news is that Xana is gone forever. The bad news is my boyfriend Jeremy was taken by the people who work for Carthage."

"Things are never easy, huh?" Jan asked no one in particular.

Tony narrowed his eyebrows, "Agreed, and we're going to need to get those scanners working soon, or things would start to get complicated."

* * *

Jeremy sat in his cell staring at the wall in front of him with a blank look in his eyes. He heard someone walk up to his cell and did not even glance at the person. "Jeremy, have you made your decision?" The man asked the boy.

"Keep this in mind." Jeremy looked at the man with a glare. "I do not care if you starve me to death. I do not care if you torture me. I do not care if you try to break me to the point of death." He got up from his bed and yelled, "I will never give you anything you want!"

"You cannot keep up your defiance forever Jeremy." The man stated calmly.

Jeremy balled his hands up. "I don't think you have a choice in what I do." Jeremy muttered. "You'll never find Aelita, and you'll never get the source codes since I never took the time to memorize them." He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. "I've only been wasting your precious time."

The man glared at Jeremy. "We don't need the codes to create the virtual world. We only need the information to make it possible to virtualize people without the safety gear and to reactivate Franz Hopper's virus." The man finally told Jeremy making the boy's eyes widen in fear. "Ah, you do have that information. That's good to know."

Jeremy glared at the man as he left the room. "You'll still never get the information you need. I will make sure of it." Jeremy told the man.

The man chuckled, "You will fail just like Franz Hopper and his attempt to stop us." The man left the room as Jeremy sat back down on the bed.

"I might fail to give you the information you need, but Aelita will make sure your virtual world will be destroyed." Jeremy muttered before lying back down on the bed. He intertwined his fingers over his chest and closed his eyes. 'I hope you are safe Aelita. You do not need to know about this situation.'

* * *

Odd walked into his room and closed the door behind him with a sigh. Ulrich looked away from the computer over at his roommate and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" Ulrich asked curiously.

Odd sat down on his bed and answered, "I'm starting to get bored around here Ulrich, and that's saying something. I mean everything is starting to become a bit stricter around here, and it is bugging and boring me!"

Ulrich sighed, 'Should have seen this coming.' He turned the chair around completely and crossed his arms. "What did you expect to happen? I'm surprised our parents are letting us continue study here. William's parents pulled him out last week leaving us to take care of the situation about Jeremy."

Odd groaned, "I hate it when you bring that up. Why did William have to be pulled out of the school for? I thought his parents were fine with everything."

Ulrich tapped his chin in thought at the question. "Now that you mention it, his parents were fine with it. Having his parents change their minds seems a bit weird and strange though." Ulrich heard a buzz go off behind him and glanced at his phone. He picked his phone up and saw the caller was William. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey man, Odd and I were just talking about you."

"That's good to hear." William replied back. "Listen, my sudden disappearance from school happened because my parents were offered a job at a place called Axion labs since they are scientists and all, and they wanted to check the place out before making their decisions."

"Have they made a decision?" Ulrich asked as Odd got up off the bed and walked up to Ulrich to listen in on the conversation.

"They decided it would be too much money to travel to America and find a place to live and for me to go to school. I'll be coming back next week and should be able to join you guys on the mission to find Jeremy." William finished explaining.

"That's a relief. I'll tell Odd the news, and we'll figure out what to do when you get back. I'll give you any updates if Aelita calls as well."

William nodded, "Sounds good to me." He looked over at his parents and saw them coming out of the hotel. "I better get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see you later." Ulrich hung up and placed his phone down on the table.

"Well, what's going on with William?" Odd asked putting his hands on his hips impatiently.

Ulrich got up from his seat with a sigh. "His parents were offered a job and refused the job. He'll be back by next week so he'll be able to help us find Jeremy."

Odd sighed in relief and leaned against the bookcase. "That's good to hear. I hope Aelita gives us an update soon."

"Yeah, I want to go back on Lyoko just as much as you do Odd." He sat down on his bed and looked at Odd. "Do you think she would contact us so soon? Her father took so much time creating it last time, and Jeremy took quite a bit of time just restoring Lyoko."

Odd sighed and looked out the window. "True, but we could always be hopeful that she'll finish things up quicker."

Ulrich smirked, "I can't argue with you there."

Odd felt his phone go off in his pocket and grabbed it out of his pocket. He looked at the name on his phone and smiled, "Well, she might have an update right now." He pressed the green button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Aelita, Ulrich and I were just talking about you."

* * *

In the study at the Institute, Danny and Kurt finished explaining the situation that happened and watched as Charles turned his wheel chair around to look at the fireplace in thought. "This is troubling." Charles muttered not liking the situation.

"I wish zings went better zan dey did." Kurt said thinking back to the fight.

_**Johnny had his shadows shoot out in the direction of the noise only to find nothing. "You say zat you are da master of da shadows." Kurt said making Johnny look around with narrowed eyebrow. "But it seems you are having some trouble finding me."**_

"_**I can find you no problem in this kind of terrain. My shadows can track people's heat signatures and lock onto them no problem."**_

_**Nightcrawler chuckled, "Zat may be true, but it seems to be having some hard time catching me. Maybe you can clear zat up?"**_

_**Johnny growled, "Shut up! There is no way that a mutant like you can be a demon. Demon type mutants are rare and are way harder to beat than you are."**_

_**Kurt smirked, "Oh, I see. Your powers can't lock on to demon signatures. Zat actually is good to hear." Kurt lowered himself down and hung on the branch using his tail. He swung his fist back and said, "Peek-a-boo!"**_

'I acted without thinking too much about what he said.'Kurt thought with a mental sigh. 'Is there something in my heritage that makes me part demon?'

"Did anything else happen besides the fight?" Charles asked the two cautiously.

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, nothing else happened dat would cause damage physically." Kurt answered trying to keep his thoughts away from what Johnny said.

"Then you guys can go, and Kurt, I'll let this one slide because of the situation and for protecting Dawn from getting hurt."

"Dank you Professor." Kurt replied before teleporting to his room.

"You saw the look in his eyes, huh?" Danny asked making the Professor sigh. "Something did happen to him, but it wasn't something I noticed until now."

"I'm hoping it isn't something that would make Kurt leave the team. There are things about his past he does not know of, but the way he looks is the biggest mystery of them all even to me." Charles told the teen. "We will not force Kurt to tell us about his past. Do you understand Daniel?"

Danny got up from his seat and put his hands in his pockets. "Yes Professor, I understand." He left the room phasing through the door leaving Charles alone in the study.

'Kurt, what did this Johnny say that made you start to feel so uneasy?'

Kurt sat on the railing on his balcony looking out at the view thinking about what Johnny called him. 'A demon, am I really a demon, but I act more human than demon though.' He looked down at his hands and looked over his four fingers and two thumbs. 'It would explain why I look like zis, but could one of my parents be an actual demon or a demon mutant?'

"You know. If you think about this too much you'll get a headache." Danny joked as he made himself visible showing that he was floating with his arms crossed.

Kurt looked up at Danny and chuckled at the joke. "You could be right, but my zoughts are on something serious." Kurt replied with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm guessing you do not want to talk about it."

Kurt nodded, "Ja, I want to be alone right now."

Danny shrugged, "Sure man, just don't forget to meet up with me and Aelita later. We promised to tell you what is going on." He went intangible and flew back into the Institute leaving a smiling Kurt.

Kurt watched Danny leave then looked back at the view of the city. 'Well, at least I know zat my friends have my back.'

* * *

Dawn finished unpacking her stuff in her room and looked around her room. "Hm, I wonder if Professor Xavier will allow me to change the room." She said while looking over the room. She shrugged, "Oh well, I'll figure that out later. I better start getting myself situated with the nature around here soon." She opened the door to find Kitty standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm Kitty Pride, and I came to welcome you." Kitty said smiling at the blond.

"Why is it only you?" Dawn asked curiously.

"It is because she can phase through solid objects and arrive at places sooner than most people." Ororo said as she and Jean walked up to the door with Kitty.

Kitty looked back at Ororo with a nervous smile. "I do not see any problems with it." Dawn said making the three have their full attention on the blond. "Her aura shows she is excited to see who it was that moved in here. It also shows she is annoyed with someone, but I cannot tell who it is."

"Was Lance showing off again to impress you?" Jean asked looking at Kitty who crossed her arms.

"Maybe." Kitty muttered in disgust. "I'm still wondering if he's, like, hitting on me to impress me or just to show off. Either way I do not like him at all."

"Kurt hits on you all the time as well." Jean pointed out making Kitty smile slightly.

"True, but he doesn't show off his powers nor hurts the people around him." Kitty reminded her friend. "Plus, I only find him more like an annoying brother, but he does back off and leaves me alone when I tell him too."

Dawn tapped her chin. "Hm, is his blue fur actually real?" She asked curiously.

Ororo nodded, "It is." She put her hands on her hips and looked down the hall. "We believe he was born with his fur, but we are not completely sure."

Dawn moved her eyes to the side in thought. 'Hm, this is something I might want to talk with Kurt about later.' She looked back at the three women and asked, "Was there anything else you guys were going to do?"

"We were going to show you around the Institute and help you get familiar with the building." Jean answered with a smile.

"Sounds nice." Dawn closed the door behind her as she left the room. "Where are you guys going to start?"

* * *

Logan walked through the park with his hands in his pockets just looking around the place. He stopped when a certain scent caught his nose. "Of all places to be, why would you be here right now?" He asked no one as he went into the forest. He kept on walking through the forest and stopped when he saw a man with a blue hoodie on leaning against a tree. "Dr. Banner…"

Dr. Banner looked up at Logan with a tired look and muttered, "Logan, I'm surprised you're here."

"I'm surprised you are not in the middle of a desert." Logan retorted making the man sigh in agreement. "I thought you hiding from Shield."

"I am, but they've been tracking my movements in the desert so I had Hulk bring me here to make Shield lose my trail even if it only lasts a couple days." Bruce finished keeping the eye on his surroundings. "I thought you were in Bayville helping Professor Xavier with his school."

"I still am, but one of the students is meeting up with Tony Stark about building a supercomputer able to hold some virtual world named Lyoko."

Bruce turned his full attention to Logan on that statement. "What do you mean about a virtual world? I didn't think Tony had the tech to create that yet."

"He doesn't, but he had the tech to recreate the machine that did."

Bruce narrowed his eyebrows a bit at the answer. "Who's the tudent?"

Logan shook his head and turned his back to Bruce. "You're going to need to find out on your own Bruce."

Bruce chuckled, "That's just like you, but I get it." He glanced around the area again. "You can't have anyone listening in on us anyway. I guess I'll find out soon enough."

"I don't doubt it." Logan started to walk away then glanced back at Bruce. "The next time we meet will probably be me and him fighting each other again."

"Probably…" Bruce muttered in distaste at the reminder. He walked off in another direction not turning his attention to where Logan had walked off.

* * *

Jan walked into the lab with a trey holding four sandwiches on it. "Hey guys, dinner is served." She said making the others stop what they were doing to look at her in surprise.

Tony put his tablet down and asked, "Wait, what time is it again?"

"It's five o'clock." Aelita answered as she got out of her chair. She grabbed the sandwich and sighed, "I also have to be heading back to the Institute soon."

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh man, I promised Pepper to go out for dinner with her tonight."

"At least you get to go on the date." Jan muttered giving Hank a glance before looking at Aelita. "Are you going to tell Danny everything when you see him?"

"I do not see a reason to leave anything out." Aelita answered as she took one of the sandwiches off the tray. "Plus, he needs to know how everything goes before I virtualize myself onto Lyoko again."

"Wait, what about the rest of us?" Jan asked curiously as Aelita sat back down on the chair to the supercomputer. "Are you going to virtualize us onto Lyoko?"

"It's too risky." Aelita replied instantly.

"There's something more to the virtualizing process, isn't there?" Tony asked narrowing his eyebrows.

Aelita turned her chair to the monitors and set her sandwich down on the table next to her. She started to type quickly on the keyboard and said, "The virtualization process scans us and our innermost person and uses it to create a type of warrior. My peaceful nature allowed me to appear as the guardian thanks to my dad, but I had very little power to defend myself with at first."

"What are you saying?" Hank asked narrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"I had two powers. I was able to create illusions or real ways to defend myself from harm, and I was able to turn off the towers on Lyoko." Aelita brought up her old avatar on the screen making everyone look at it with raised eyebrows. "I didn't get my wings until Jeremy programmed them. My energy fields came when I was out on Lyoko one day during the summer."

"What about the powers you have now? Will they affect your avatar on Lyoko?" Tony asked making Aelita bring up her last avatar from Lyoko.

She leaned back in her chair and sighed, "That is what I need to find out before I start the mission to start finding my dad."

"Wait, you said that our personality or whatever takes a part of it. Does our dream become a part of it as well?" Jan asked curiously making the two widen their eyes at the conclusion.

"It's all making sense now. Our powers or skills here on earth could end up being completely different from the real world." Hank started to summarize.

"If that's the case, we could probably reprogram it to the point where we could be able to use our skills in Lyoko like we would in the real world." Tony explained making Jan smile at the idea looking from Tony to Aelita.

Aelita shook her head. "It's too risky Tony. I've seen what reprogramming certain things can happen to Lyoko. It might be for a good cause but will have a bad component added somewhere when we were not looking." She took a bite of her sandwich and turned the chair. She swallowed her food and muttered, "I rather not have my powers tampered with on Lyoko."

Tony's eyes soften at her reason. "Oh, I guess reprogramming it to work for us to have a bad effect on you and your friends."

Hank sighed and ran his hand through his hair as Jan set the tray on the table he standing next to. "Well, there goes that plan, but we could still virtualize onto Lyoko once to see what we end up like and what would we have that would affect us here in the real world." Hank pointed out making Aelita nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Once the scanners are working Aelita will go to Lyoko first to make sure everything is ready and complete." Tony started to explain. "After that, we'll go to Lyoko as well and figure out what is different between the real world and the virtual world."

"If it differentiates majorly then we will stay in the real world more than Lyoko." Jan finished crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"I can work with that." Aelita reasoned as she finished the sandwich.

"Good. Now I do not have much time to get ready for my date this evening." Tony said as he got out of his chair. He walked over to the elevator and grabbed his jacket off the hanger. "I'll see you guys when I finished the scanners."

Aelita got out of the chair and grabbed her phone. "Well, I better call Logan that I'm ready to go. I'll tell Danny you said 'hello' Jan." She said as she walked to the elevator.

"Thanks Aelita. Tell him to meet me next week on Saturday." Jan replied back making Hank raise an eyebrow as Aelita smiled back.

"I will." Aelita entered the elevator with Tony and texted to Logan as the elevator doors closed in front of her.

Hank looked at his girlfriend curiously as she walked over to the supercomputer. "So uh, why do you want to meet with Danny on Saturday?" He asked trying to figure out what she was up to.

Jan stopped and smirked, "Now, that would be telling." She looked over Aelita's old avatar and recent avatar. "Hank, do you think we might be able to keep our powers on Lyoko?"

"It might be possible, but I doubt my Pym particles and cybernetic helmet would be able to be useful on Lyoko since there is no insect life in a virtual world." Hank pointed out making her sigh in agreement.

"Well, I hope my powers are the same." Jan muttered before heading back to the sandwiches she made for them to eat.

* * *

Odd opened his eyes tiredly and heard his dog whine. "Hm," Odd looked at his dog, "you need to go, huh?" He got out of bed and grabbed his dog. "Let's hurry Kiwi. We cannot get caught anytime soon." He left his room and went outside undetected.

After a few minutes Odd walked into the forest a couple blocks away from the school and let his dog go do his business. Odd looked at the trail and raised an eyebrow in thought. "Hey, wait a minute; this is the way to Aelita's old house." He muttered. He glanced back at Kiwi and whistled quietly to his dog. "Come on boy. I need to check something out." Odd ran down the path with his dog following him.

Odd slid to a halt when he saw the house come into view. Odd tapped his chin and put his elbow on his other arm in thought. "Well, Aelita did say that we need to find a place to go to place the scanners." He muttered. He walked up to the gate and moved it out of his way closing it behind him not paying attention to his dog following him. He looked up at the house and scratched his head. "Let's see. We can still escape through the sewers, have a secluded place to put the scanners, and have a secure location to talk with each other outside of our room." Odd smiled as he came up with that conclusion. He turned and went to the door that led to the sewers. "Come on Kiwi. We need to get back to bed."

* * *

"It seems your plans on finding out about the girl have failed." Skulker said as he sat down at a table.

"It's only a minor setback, but we have other things to worry about." The man said as everyone else in the room sat down.

"If you're talking about the boy, Danny seems to have made it back home with the girl." A red haired woman said with a sigh. "It would have been better if you had let me send my partner."

"Your partner would reveal too much about our team." The man countered making the woman sigh in agreement. "Plus, Johnny doesn't know about the team which leaves us in a good spot."

"What about his girlfriend? She knows about the team and will expose us if Johnny does any more jobs for us." One of the dark figures pointed out.

The man waved it off. "She has a criminal record along with her boyfriend. I have ways to counteract what she says. Plus, she knows she cannot do any harm to our group."

"You act way too confident Plasmius." A plant like figure said narrowing his eyebrows at the man.

"I made sure to think of all the possibilities before acting confident. She has no cards to play without being countered, and I'm including all of us."

"I thought this meeting was about how things were going with everything not about a girl who poses a small threat to our group." A figure in blue overalls pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing that out Cargo," Plasmius gave the man a small nod then looked over the group, "and you should start it out for us then."

Cargo crossed his arms and growled, "You're lucky to have my team at all Plasmius." He leaned back in his chair and glared at Skulker. "We were able to get all the cargo in last week with no problem, and the only incident we had was Technus trying to get his hands on the tech we had stored in those crates."

The woman groaned, "Tell me why we even hired the guy in the first place. Technus is more of a thorn in our side just as much as Cargo is when he asks for his money."

"He's the only one of us to have a family." The dark figure pointed out. "But, you are right about Technus."

"His hacking skills and power to control technology are the main reasons we need him even if he is annoying explaining his plans to everyone at the top of his lungs." Everyone groaned at that.

"How much longer does our team need to be bothered with that man?" Skulker asked as he pulled a sword out of metal bracer on his arm. "I just want to finish him off so we can end our deals we made."

"In due time Skulker, you will be the one to kill him, but you should remember he upgraded your weapons." Plasmius said sternly. He leaned forward in his seat and intertwined his finger in front of him putting his elbows on the table. "The good news is that we got the supplies without a problem."

"I also had to leave Stark's supplies alone." Cargo added to his report making everyone look at him in surprise. "Yeah, he had supplies come in this week. It was more special tech he had for building some type of computer. I never got the full details."

Plasmius smirked, "Well, you were able to get a couple of my questions answered after all Cargo. You'll get your small raise for the info."

Cargo nodded and leaned back in his chair. "That's very much appreciated Plasmius."

"If only things were just as simple for us, then we could already be in control of the world with our greatest enemies either bowing at our feet, falling into a deep sleep, or trying to kill us until their death." The dark figure said a smirk appearing on his face.

"Nocturne, even if things were that easy, we'll still be defeated by things worse than what we are doing now." Plasmius reminded the dark figure.

Nocturne waved it off. "Hulk and Thor can be taken care of by my sleeping dust. Shield knows nothing about our team, and the only big threats are Kingpin and Magneto."

"You're forgetting about the other heroes and the mutants." The plant figure pointed out with a growl. "It's always like you to believe we could conquer the world without a problem Nocturne…"

"Enough!" Plasmius yelled stopping the argument before it could begin. "There are things we know nothing about that is outside this planet making there be more enemies we know nothing about."

The woman 'tsk' and shook her head. "It's always like you guys to forget that we don't know much about the mutants or things even going on here." She muttered getting up from her seat. "Anyway, I'll tell my partner to get me enrolled into Bayville as the school's therapist."

"Don't go overboard like last time Spectra." A man in a white suit said as he walked into the room having the doors close behind him. "We cannot afford another incident like Amity Park."

"I wish I could feast on their misery Walker, but this job is for me to worry about not you." Spectra said before leaving the meeting room.

"Walker," Plasmius narrowed his eyebrows, "why are you here?"

"I have the day off and decided to come to the meetings I am never able to attend to." Walker said as he sat himself down in an empty chair. He glanced around the table and raised an eyebrow. "Where are the others?"

"They're busy with their assignments." Plasmius answered.

Walker smirked, "Ah, which would make sense about…"

The door slammed open to the room to reveal Johnny standing there with an angry look in his eyes. He walked into the room in rage yelling, "You didn't tell me one of them was a demon!"

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise. 'This just made things more interesting.' Plasmius thought.

* * *

"It seems this new group might pose a threat to mutant kind." A figure said as he observed the group from a safe distance. "Well, I can't let something like that happen, but I'll take care of them another day." The man flew off not being noticed by a single person.

**That is not how I wanted the chapter to end. Oh well, I cannot do anything about it anyway except rewrite it, but I am not doing that now. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it, and yes, I am going to include more characters from other cartoons, but I am still thinking about who to choose. There were people who I was going to choose but decided not to for power similarities with other characters.**

**These are a list of cartoons I might have show up in the story but not have anyone become a mutant:**

**Kim Possible: I thought of Ron but decided not to, and Kim is better off without powers**

**Xiaolin Showdown: that should be self-explanatory.**

**Ben 10: This should be obvious as well…I hope.**

**Monster Allergy: Tamers could count as mutants in a way, but I decided against it.**

**Dexter's Laboratory: A genius mind would work but would make things complicated.**

**I do have plans for one character so far, and I do not want to include all of the cartoons people are used to putting together. **_**The American Dragon: Jake Long**_** and **_**Randy Cunningham 9**__**th**__** Grade Ninja**_** will not be appearing in this unless I change my mind, but that will probably only be for Jake not Randy. Any cartoon NOT going to be in this is as follows:**

**Generator Rex**

**Johnny Test**

**Adventure Time**

**Doug (I hope that's the name of his show.)**

**Teen Titans, Teen Titans Go, Young Justice, and anything with DC**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Spongebob Squarepants**

**Static Shock (only mentioning this because I still find it awesome)**

**Winx Club**

**My Little Pony**

**There are more of them that cannot come to mind without explaining things. Any show that was created in Japan like Bleach, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Digimon, and One Piece will not be in this story at all. This will also go for shows that were that has a way of teaching little kids in some form of knowledge like Arthur, Dora the Explorer, and Bubble Guppies.**

**There are some cartoons that I thought of having someone join as a mutant or as a hero or both. (The first four are only going to be minor not actually be a part of the main story line.) I have only thought of three characters from their shows but have not made a complete confirmation yet.**

**Jimmy Neutron: a boy with a super genius mind that surpasses any person on the planet. His mutant power will be telekinesis or force fields not too sure yet.**

**Stacy: A teenage girl, whose mother has been hiding the mutant gene to keep them safe only for Stacy to unlock her power. I do not have an idea for her mutant power yet.**

**Kimi Finster: A young teenage girl, who comes from a line of special trained fighters that is mixed up of ninja and samurai. I am not too sure if I will give her a mutant power or not.**

**Yes, Stacy is from Phineas and Ferb, and I did think of them. The only reason I am not doing them was because of Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel. I actually want to write that chapter one day. Kimi Finster is from Rugrats All Grown Up. I'm actually stuck with choosing between her and Tommy Pickles, but I like the idea of adding a mix of certain heritages into it as well from our cartoons.**

**Well, that's a long authors note I ever written for now. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I would like some ideas of what you guys think of the three characters I chosen. Also I would like some ideas of what you would think for their mutant powers or whether they should have it or not. If you have an idea for a character, I would like it if you P.M. me so we can talk about it. R&amp;R**


	13. The past hurts

**Okay, here is the new chapter everyone. I will not explain what you will read for you guys to find out. Also Aelita will be wearing her x-men uniform for the first time, and I'm not completely sure if I ever explained what Danny's looked like earlier. The bright side is that I never mentioned Danny even put the uniform on which gives me the excuse to put it in this chapter. I own nothing, and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"Yeah, ah know. Thanks for lending it to me." Rogue said as she talked to the person on the phone while holding a book open in her hands. She flipped through the pages as Aelita walked over to her bed getting ready to go to sleep. "Especially at the end where he turned into a werewolf, and nobody knew it." Rogue walked over to her bed while Aelita turned the lamp off that was next to her bed. "Well, ah gotta go. Ah got three finals tomorrow." Aelita got under her covers while Rogue got on her bed. "Talk to you later, bye." She hangs up, turns off the lamp next to her bed, and goes to sleep after putting the covers over her own figure.

Later on in the night Rogue started to move around. In her dream a wolf was howling. A castle came into view with green sparks coming out of a room at the top of the castle tower. The next thing shown was a lab with the sparks going around everywhere. "Monster, what have you done to him?" A voice said.

Rogue started to whimper more. "N-N-No!"

A woman in a robe started to run down the hall of the castle holding a baby in a blanket. The baby kept on crying as the woman kept running holding the baby close to her chest. She looked behind herself then kept on running. "Come back at once!" A guy yelled to her. She kept on running after she got out of the castle. She slipped in the snow a little but kept on running even when wolves started to chase after her. A figure with a purple cape wearing red helmet and body armor floated after her.

The woman stopped running and looked at her surroundings and saw more wolves coming near her and the baby. She runs onto a bridge and was attacked by the wolves. The wolves tried to bite her while the guy watched from a close distance. She put the baby over her head so the wolves wouldn't bite it, but she accidentally dropped it over the bridge. "NO!" The woman yelled as the baby fell into the water below her. Rogue yelled as she woke up from her dream.

Aelita was startled by Rogue's sudden outburst that she went right to her side. Danny opened the door and came rushing up to her with Jean, Scott, and Kitty behind him. "Rogue, are you alright? What Happened?" Scott asked.

"Ah-Ah don't know. Ah was dreaming..." She took a breath. "Some kind of awful nightmare... with these...these images." Danny sat down next to her and put an arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder. "It's horrible."

"It was strange to hear her scream all of a sudden, but this nightmare must have been pretty bad." Aelita said as she rubbed Rogue's arm in comfort.

"Whoa. Finals must be getting to you." Scott said coming closer.

"I don't think it's the finals, Scott." Danny said to him.

Rogue lifted her head off of Danny's shoulder and nodded in agreement. "Danny's right. It wasn't the first time it happened. Ah had this dream before. It started when ah moved to the institute." She looked at her friends with worry in her eyes.

Evan, Dawn, and Kurt came into the room with Evan yawning. "What's going on, man?" Evan asked. "Are you guys ok?"

"Rogue's having creepy nightmares." Kitty told them.

"Vhat about?" Kurt asked walking a little closer.

"Ah'm not sure. There's, uh...a castle and wolves." Rogue put her hand on her head. Danny kept his arm around her and tried to comfort her. "Oh, the poor baby." Rogue started to cry. "Ah really didn't get to see his face, but ah seem to know...to know him somehow." Rogue turns her head to Kurt with Jean following her gaze.

"Vat? Vy are you looking at me like dat?" Kurt asked. "Vat's vrong?"

"It was you." Rogue said pointing at him. Danny looked at Kurt then back at Rogue.

"Vhat vas me?" Kurt asked walking closer confused about what she was talking about.

Rogue turned her head away from Kurt with a hand over her face. "Somehow...Ah just know." She turned to Kurt and exclaimed, "It was you, Kurt!"

Kurt backed up a bit. "Vat are you talking about?" Danny removed his arm from around her shoulders and looked at her worryingly.

"In the dream...there was a baby crying. Cry-someone-a woman-ah think, ah really didn't get to see her face, was running, and she...the baby was dropped into the river." Rogue covered her eyes and started to tear up.

"And you dink dat da baby was me?" Kurt asked pointing to himself.

Rogue removed her hands from her face. "Why am ah having this dream?"

Danny put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Rogue, I think that we should talk to the Professor about this."

"Let's do it in the morning. It's getting pretty late." Jean said so it would be easier for everyone.

'That's all right, Jean. This is important. Rogue and Kurt, please come to the library with Jean and Danny, and the rest of you try and get some sleep.' Professor Xavier told them telepathically. Danny got up off the bed with Rogue and held her close while they walked out of the room with everyone minus Kitty who went back to bed. 'In case you've forgotten, you all have finals tomorrow.'

Evan grunted, "There is keeping nothing from that dude is there?" Evan walked off with Scott, Kitty, and Dawn following right behind him.

"I find it a bit interesting that he knows just about everything going on." Dawn said making Kitty cringe.

"I rather have some things kept secret." Evan muttered crossing his arms.

"Yeah, like, I would rather not have my past seen by anyone." Kitty added before going into her room.

Scott opened the door to his room and looked at Dawn as she walked up to her bedroom. "Listen Dawn," he started, making her look in his direction, "all of us have secrets we like to keep to ourselves. While Professor Xavier knows about half the things going on, there are some things he would rather have us tell him ourselves or reveal on our own time."

"I get what you mean Scott." Dawn said making Scott sigh in relief. "I'm certain Jean will start looking at you the same way you look at her."

Scott widened his eyes in surprise. "Am I that easy to read?" He asked curiously.

Dawn giggled, "You could say that. You also might not want to stare at her for ten straight minutes when there are other people around to see it." She entered her room as Scott sighed at his oblivious behavior.

"Now I really need to get some sleep." Scott muttered as he entered his room. "I think I heard Dawn make a joke."

* * *

Meanwhile the others were in the study with the professor. Kurt sat down on one of the chairs as the girls sat down on the couch. Danny stood next to Rogue with his arms crossed over his chest. Charles turned to Kurt and asked, "Now Kurt what do you know from what your 'parents' told you?"

Kurt put his elbows on his legs and looked down. "I always known zat my parents adopted me, but they never said anyding about me being fished out of a river."

"Don't worry Kurt. We'll try to sort this out." Charles turned his attention to Rogue. "Rogue, since this was your dream, I think I should start with you. Would you mind sitting here, please?" He asked pointing to the empty chair near him. Rogue got up and walked over to the chair. "Now relax," he rolled himself closer to her to read her mind, "just try to think of the dream."

Rogue shut her eyes then opened them and asked, "You sure this isn't gonna hurt?"

"Yes, now please, just concentrate." Charles and Rogue close their eyes with the other three watching them. They watched the same thing happen again but got a better view of who the man and the woman were, but the dream continued on with the baby crying while floating down the river. A man saw the baby and picked it up out of the river with the woman running up to him. The woman who accidentally dropped him watched from behind a rock and sighed in happiness. She put a hood over her head and left the area. Rogue and Charles open their eyes after seeing everything.

"Vell, did you see anyding else?" Kurt asked getting up from the seat.

Charles leaned back and put his right hand on his forehead. "Apparently Rogue, your dream isn't a dream." He moved his hand back down. "It's a repressed memory, not just your imagination."

Kurt walked up to them and asked, "But if I'm in it, vhy is she having da dream?" He turned his gaze to Rogue. He turned his gaze back to the professor. "Shouldn't have it been mine?"

"Yeah, Professor what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I'm not quite certain. You must have absorbed the memories of someone who, indeed, knows about Kurt's past." Charles told her.

"She touched me!" Kurt said putting his hands near his chest. "Back vhen we first met, remember, Rogue? Maybe you got those memories from me?" Rogue turned to him then at Danny who shrugged in response.

"You were just an infant in the dream. It could be possible that you have memories that far back." Charles said a little curious.

"Probe my mind now professor! To find out more, maybe I have more memories about vat happened later." Kurt said getting excited to learn about his past.

"Yes, that might help, but-but not tonight. We've had enough excitement, I think, for now."

"I'm not sure about that." Danny said making everyone look at him.

"What do you mean Danny?" Charles asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

Danny put his arms down by his sides and asked, "Is it alright if Rogue and Jean leave us since this has nothing to do with them?"

Kurt's eyes widen slightly at the question while Rogue looked at Danny confused on why he asked that. Charles nodded, "Very well, you girls should get some sleep. There are finals tomorrow, and you need to be ready for them."

The girls nodded and left with room with Rogue kissing her boyfriend's cheek. When Jean closed the door behind her Kurt asked, "Does zis have to with…?" He trailed off giving Charles a side glance.

Xavier intertwined his fingers and sighed, "I'm guessing you want to talk about Aelita's project she's been hiding from everyone."

"I do, and it's important since we figured you would know about it sooner or later." Danny sat down on the couch as Kurt leaned back on the chair.

"Daniel, shouldn't Aelita be the one telling me about the project?" Charles asked making the two teens to glance at each other then back at their professor.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, she would do it, but she's been busy with the project so much that she asked me to do it."

Charles looked at Kurt and asked, "Did they tell you everything about this project Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes Professor, zey told me everything I need to know about da project."

Charles sighed and leaned back in his wheelchair. "Do you have to tell me tonight? It is pretty late, and I still need to think about the memory I saw."

Danny sighed, "Normally I would put it off until later, but this is important for you to know now so things would not be surprising when we ask you…about…" Danny trailed off in thought and tapped his chin.

"I zink he means about using certain rooms for Aelita's project." Kurt put in making Danny nod in agreement.

"I'll think about wat you have to say Danny, but finals are this week which means you guys need to be ready for them." Charles reminded them.

Danny sighed in defeat and muttered, "Fine." The two left the room and went to their rooms leaving Professor Xavier alone in the room. "Hey Kurt, Aelita and I are heading over to Stark Industries to see if he finished the scanners after finals are finished. Aelita said you can tag along if you like."

Kurt glanced at Danny with a smile. "Yeah man, I'd love to see it." He said keeping his excitement down so the others could sleep. The two high five then went into their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

Danny left the class with his bag over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets. He walked over to his locker and leaned up against it with a groan. "Well, it's good to see you're doing well." Rogue joked as she walked up to him. "How'd the final go for yah, Sugarh?"

Danny sighed, "I rather not talk about it, but I did fine since history is my second best subject." He opened his locker and stuffed his books in there. "I'm just glad my finals are over tomorrow and not Friday."

"Lucky you, Ah have one more on Friday with Scott and Jean." Rogue crossed her arms and asked, "Is there something else bothering yah?"

Danny looked around the hallway of the school and glanced at Rogue. "I'm worried about Kurt rushing things about…" He trailed off when he saw some people walk into his view.

Rogue sighed in agreement. "Ah can't argue with yah there, but wha could weh do?"

"Try to reason with Kurt?" Danny asked with a sheepish smile making her frown. "What, he does want to know if there is any memory about his past in his mind."

Rogue sighed again and shook her head as the bell rang. "Well, we better go get Kurt before he takes off." The two turn their heads to see Kurt come out of the classroom.

"Hey Kurt," Danny said making Kurt turn around to look at Danny and Rogue coming his way, "are you heading back to the Institute now?"

"Yeah, Prof said ve'd look for more answers after school." Kurt answered as the group walked down the hallway.

"You want to rush this?" Danny asked him. "I mean anything can happen, Kurt."

"He's right, Kurt. Are you sure you want to know?" Rogue asked a little sad.

They stopped for Kurt to get into his locker. "Vat? Of course I want to know. Haven't you? I mean, haven't you ever wondered who your real parents were?" Kurt looked at them then saw Danny cross his arms and winced at Danny's reaction.. "Oh yeah, I forgot about you, Danny. Your situation with your parents is..."

"I know, Kurt. I just don't like being reminded about that incident." Danny interrupted his friend as he leaned against the locker. "Kurt, I have to be honest about what you said. I can't disagree with you, and Rogue probably agrees."

Rogue ran her hand through her hair. "Ah guess Ah do agree with yah. Irene did take care of me pretty well and was pretty strict at times, but..."

Kurt closed his locker and interrupted her. "My adopted parents were great, too, but I always felt dat dey were keeping someding from me." He came closer to them and continued. "Venever da subject from vere I came from came up, dey were always vague." The trio started to walk down the hallway again. "Dey never mentioned anyding like da stuff in your dream."

Rogue crossed her arms and said, "Maybe they didn't know, or..."

"Maybe they were trying to protect you." Danny finished for her. They stopped walking and looked at Kurt and saw him a little behind.

"How, by hiding my own past from me?" Kurt asked them getting a little upset.

"Kurt..." Rogue started but was stopped by Kurt.

Jean and Scott saw the trio, said goodbye to their friend, and walked to the trio. "Listen, maybe you guys can live widout knowing, but I've got to know da truth about my life." Kurt pressed a button on his image induser and turned himself back to his original form. "I'm out of here!" Kurt teleported out of the hallway leaving a worried Rogue and Danny.

Scott and Jean caught up with the guys and were a little confused. "Man! What was that about?" Scott asked Rogue and Danny.

"He's still really worked up about last night." Rogue told them.

"He'll be fine. Let's just hope that he doesn't get worked up too much." Danny said to them.

"Well, we better go find him." Scott said leading the group down the hall.

Danny stopped and looked behind himself at a teen that was walking a different way from them. "I'll be back you guys. I left something at my locker." The others nodded and left Danny behind.

Danny walked off after the teen and turned around the corner to see Principle Darkholme instead of the teen. He narrowed his eyebrows and grabbed his phone. He sent a text to one of his friends and put his phone back in his pocket. He walked after Principle Darkholme and raised an eyebrow when he saw her go into her office. 'Things are going to get either interesting or bad.' Danny thought making himself invisible and intangible.

* * *

Aelita Schaeffer closed her locker and sighed in relief wiping off some fake sweat from her forehead. She put her bag over both her shoulders and felt her phone vibrate. She pulled her phone out and read the text she got from Danny. She closed her phone and walked outside with her book bag over her right shoulder. She sat down on the bleachers and brought up her project of Lyoko when she heard, "Are you sure about this? I mean, I've seen the defenses they've gotten around that place."

Aelita closed her holo-screen and peaked through the opening of the bleachers under her seat and gasped in surprise when she saw Principle Darkholme and Pietro. "Don't worry. You're fast enough. You should be able to get in and out of there undetected." Darkholme said with her arms crossed.

"Why is it so important?" Pietro asked pointing at the folder under his arm. "I mean, what are you telling that blue-furred creep?"

"Never mind. That's none of your business. Just deliver it." She demanded. Pietro ran off not giving any other comments to her about the envelope.

Aelita narrowed her eyebrows and watched Mystique walk off with a worried look. She grabbed her bag and got off the bleachers looking around. "The coast is clear Danny."

"I know that." Danny said as he made himself visible. "What do you think Mystique was up to?"

Aelita shrugged, "Don't know, but I have a feeling it might have to do with Kurt."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, do you think the professor talked to Mystique earlier about the dream?"

"It's possible." She put her hands together behind her back in thought as she walked by Danny. "I think Professor Xavier knew who the woman was and decided not to tell anyone."

"Now why would he hide that kind of information from Kurt?" Danny asked not liking where this was going.

"I don't know, but he should have a good intention for doing it." Aelita answered making Danny groan.

"I'm hoping this doesn't become complicated." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "What do you think about Kurt's…?"

"I think that it's better to let him worry about it." She replied before Danny could finish the question. "I'm only worried about what Mystique is up to, but we'll worry about it later."

Danny nodded, "What about Pietro?"

"I'll track him down with his phone, of course." Aelita said like it was obvious for Danny to know. Aelita brought up Pietro's phone on the holo-screen and smirked, "Now, let's see where…" She trailed off when she saw some numbers appear on the screen. "He's making a phone call."

Danny looked at the screen and raised an eyebrow at the number being dialed. "Who would he call after doing that little errand for Mystique? He could just tell her in person."

The pair listened as the phone rang a couple times with a click afterwards. _"Hey dad, I have some news that you might want to know. Mystique had me drop off a note to one of Xavier's students about wanting to meet with him tonight."_

"_Why would Mystique want to meet with one of Xavier's students?" _The pair looks at each other in confusion not knowing who that voice was.

_"That's what I said. She's going to meet that little blue creep tonight, and that Wolverine guy and the Blackbird were gone just like you said."_

_"Hm, as I feared. Good work Pietro. Now I need you to do something further for me. Get the others and intercept Nightcrawler before he gets to Mystique. She must not tell him what he wants to know."_ Magneto said. He looked at the screen and saw Logan land the Blackbird on the island._ "I have to take care of a visitor."_

"_You got it." _Pietro hung up and run off to get the others.

Danny and Aelita looked at each other then ran off to Danny's truck leaving no evidence behind. They got into the truck and buckled up. Danny started the truck and drove off, and Aelita brought up a holo-screen of Kurt's location by using his phone. "Ok, it seems Kurt is heading over to where they're building that new mall." Aelita said as she tried to get an exact location to where Kurt was going.

"Why would you assume he would go there?" Danny asked as he turned right onto another street.

"My friends and I always gone different ways to get to the factory where we knew no one would bother us and figure out are secret whether we knew them or not." Aelita explained. "If Mystique wants to meet with Kurt alone then she'll want to meet where no one will bother them or not bother them long enough for her to tell him about certain parts of his past."

"I have no idea what to say to that." Danny remarked as he drove towards the construction site.

* * *

At the institute Scott was walking down the hall and saw Jean come into his view. "Jean!" He called. "Kurt's taken off." He grabs her arm when he caught her attention and leads her to Kurt's room. "The Professor wants us to check out his room." They walk into Kurt's room and start searching for any type of clue that would tell them about Kurt's whereabouts.

"So what are we looking for?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." He walked to the window. "Professor X seems to think that he had a visit from Pietro this afternoon."

"Quicksilver?" Jean asked surprised. "Here? But how?" She looked at Scott who was at Kurt's tape/cd stereo player.

"Hey, you know how fast that dude moves, and I guess that he'd get past the mansion security no problem." Scott put the tape back in the player.

Jean went over to the mirror stand and opened the drawer. She picked up the note and read it. "Oh no." She turned to Scott and said, "Scott look at this."

Scott grabbed the note from Jean and read it. "Get the others. We gotta move." They left the room in a hurry and told Kitty, Dawn, Rogue, and Evan. "Where's Danny and Aelita?"

"They never showed up." Evan told Scott.

"Great. Rogue, call Danny and tell him and Aelita to meet us at the mall construction site. We don't have much time." The team got suited up except Dawn, who went into the study where Professor Xavier was waiting, and got into the X-van.

Rogue pulled her phone out and called Danny's phone as he and Aelita pulled up a block away from the construction site. Danny grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hey Rogue, how's it going?" He asked.

"Danny, we got a problem." Rogue said seriously. "Kurt's run off to the construction site for the new mall."

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked already knowing the answer as he and Aelita got out of his truck.

"Jean found a note in his room, and we believe Mystique wrote it since Pietro was the one who delivered it." Rogue answered.

"Aelita and I will meet you guys there." Danny hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket.

The duo walked over to the construction site and transformed into their normal x-men uniforms. Their uniforms were blue spandex with yellow gloves and boots covering their hands and feet. Aelita's suit had a white going from her shoulders to her hips on both sides of the spandex with red shoulder pad with a white X in the middle of both pads. She had a belt around her waist that was yellow with the X symbol in the middle of the belt that was red. Her gloves had a red X on the center on the palm of her hands.

Aelita looked down at her uniform and sighed, "They didn't put any pink on it like I asked them to."

"Do we really need to go down this road right now?" Danny asked skeptically.

Aelita smiled at him. "Well, I did ask them to put some pink on it, but I guess they forgot."

"I thought you could just change the design since it is made from your powers."

Aelita shook her head and made a small screen with an open container on it. "I store my uniform in my computer, but Professor Xavier had it designed with actual fabric."

"I'm guessing you never looked at it before."

Aelita tapped her index fingers smiling nervously, "I might have been preoccupied with my instruction manual for the supercomputer to brush the uniform off to the side."

"And they say I have a tendency to forget to check things." Danny muttered making Aelita giggle a little.

"Have you worn your X-men uniform before today?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Danny looked at his uniform and noticed it looked almost like Aelita's uniform only the belt was white with a black x in the center as a belt buckle, and the shoulder pads only covered the top of his shoulders. Danny's gloves had the X symbol on the back of his gloves and had white lines going from the bottom of his glove to the tip of his fingers and thumbs on the palm. He had a black X on the outside on both of his boots with red outline surrounding the entire X. "Nope."

The two hear the sound when Kurt teleports and run to the opening to the construction site. They look at each other and nod their heads. They stay right outside the construction site entrance and listen to Kurt taking a few steps then call out, "Ok, so I'm here."

"Hello Kurt." A voice said.

Kurt turned around in surprise and looked at the cloaked figure. "You! You're the one from Rogue's dream." He walked closer to her. "Who are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

"You already know me..." She removed the hood and revealed herself as Mystique, "son."

"No!" Kurt stepped back in shock. "No, it's impossible!" He stepped back a little more then leaned forward and asked, "What happened to me? Why didn't you..."

They heard a growl and turned their attention to Blob landing on the ground between Mystique and Kurt. "Get out!" She demanded. Blob pushed her hand away from him and turned his attention to Kurt.

Toad landed on the other side of Kurt while Avalanche stepped onto the third side. Pietro ran up and put his elbow on Blob. "Whoa, far as you go, fur boy. This conversation's over."

"Get out of here, all of you!" Mystique demanded at her team.

"No can do, boss lady. We got higher orders." Pietro snapped his fingers. Toad shot his tongue at Nightcrawler who teleported right when the tongue came out.

Kurt landed on the crane and looked down at the Brotherhood. "I got him." Toad said when his tongue came back into his mouth. Kurt teleported off the crane and landed on one of the beams.

"What type of game is this Mystique?" Kurt asked her.

"I don't think it's a game Kurt!" Danny yelled as he and Aelita came into view.

"Well, if it isn't little Danny boy and his little nerdy friend." Pietro taunted crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We figured something was up when Aelita heard your conversation with Mystique at the school." Danny said making his hands glow green. "It just so happens that she has all the answers Kurt needs to know, but your higher up doesn't want him to know."

"Yeah," Pietro start walking forward, "he has his reasons Danny-boy, and you will never be able to know what those reasons are." Pietro ran at Danny and swung his fist only for it to go through Danny's head instead of hitting it like he planned.

"You seem to forget that I can become intangible." Danny shot an ecto-ray at Pietro only for the teen to dodge with his speed.

Pietro runs at Danny dodging each attack coming at him that Danny fires. "You seriously need to work on your aim." Pietro punches Danny in the gut with a smirk on his face.

"I think my aim is just fine." Danny mutters pointing his hand right in front of Pietro's face.

"Oh no…" Pietro flew back and hit the ground with a groan. "You're going to pay for that." He mutters angrily.

Toad jumped at Nightcrawler and landed on the beam only to notice Nightcrawler teleported next to Aelita. "Why that dirty little cheating…Ah!" Aelita's energy field hit the spot where he was standing making Toad fall and hit the ground with his back.

"I got tech girl." Avalanche said glaring at the two. "You guys handle our target."

"I'll take care of them. You get the answers you need." Aelita whispered to Nightcrawler who nodded and teleported away.

Mystique watches everyone quietly when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around just in time for Nightcrawler to grab her arm and teleport out of the area. The mother and son land on top of the roof with Mystique making Nightcrawler let go of her arm. "Why did you teleport us away from the construction site when your friends are fighting my team?" She asked him narrowing her eyebrows.

"It's because zis meeting was between us, and I want answers!" Night crawler said glaring angrily at her. "All zis time my own birth mom left me alone vid a family to care about me while you have been out doing zings I wouldn't approve of!"

"You don't know the whole story Kurt." Mystique said seriously.

"Then tell me about it."

Mystique looked down at the construction site then back at Nightcrawler. "Magneto heard about my little escapade of getting pregnant and waited for me to give birth. Once he found out who the father was it only peeked his interest even more. He tried to experiment on you and to enhance your abilities, but…"

"He made me look like this." Kurt finished.

Mystique shook her head. "No, you were born like that, and my mind wasn't in the right place when Magneto did the experiment. I made sure to grab you when I found out what Magneto was doing. I ran as fast I could and kept on going."

"You were surrounded and accidentally dropped me into the river where my foster parents found and took care of me." Kurt finished realizing where this was going.

"I figured it would be better for you to grow up in a normal home with a normal family until the life of a mutant finally caught up with you." Mystique finished explaining.

"Who's my father?"

Mystique gave Kurt a sad look and sighed, "His name is Azazel, but I don't know where he is right now."

"Do I get my…"

"It's about time I got up here." Toad said landing on the roof breathing heavily. "You teleported pretty far, but this conversation has to end."

"No, not when I'm so close to finding about my demon heritage!" Kurt said looking at Toad in frustration not seeing the shocked look on his mom's face.

"How do you know about your demon blood?" Mystique asked him giving Toad a hard glare who gulped.

Kurt looked back at his mom and said, "A guy named Johnny said something about his shadows being unable to pinpoint only demon type mutants." He narrowed his eyebrows at his mom who closed her eyes and sighed. "What do you know about it?"

"You inherit it from your father, but that's all I'm going to tell you." She transformed into a raven and flew off leaving the two teens alone on the roof.

Kurt stares up at her flying away then turns around to see Toad looking at him in surprise. "Wait, you're a demon mutant? Yo man, that's pretty cool." He leaned down on the roof and smirked, "Too bad we're on different sides." Kurt teleported away from their position making Toad look around. "Did he just leave alone up here?" He looked around a few more seconds and groaned, "Just great, and I was hoping to fight the blue demon." He rubbed his chin and smiled evilly, "Hello blackmail…"

Kurt appeared next to the x-van just in time to see the X-men defeat the Brotherhood. He looked down at the defeat members of the brotherhood then at his friends. Cyclops turned around and yelled, "Kurt…" Everyone else turned around to see Kurt walk up to them. Cyclops put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Physically I'm fine, but I just found out about some of my heritage, and I'm not too happy vid what I know." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Hey man, it can't be that bad right?" Spyke asked putting his hands on his hips with a smile on his face. His smile became a frown when he saw Kurt give him a serious look.

"Oh boy, this cannot be good at all." Jean muttered sadly.

"What did Mystique tell you Kurt?" Rogue asked.

"She told me who my parents are."

* * *

Danny stood in Kurt's room with his back leaning against the wall and watched Kurt who was sitting the ledge of the balcony. Kurt looked over his shoulder and sighed when he saw Danny still there. "Are you going to ask me about what Mystique told me?" Kurt asked turning his head back to the nature he could see from his balcony.

"Normally, I would, but this isn't something that deals with my life." Danny answered getting off the wall walking up to his friend. "I'm surprised you told us that Mystique said she was your mom." He walked out on the balcony and asked, "Was she telling you the truth about that?"

"I'm not sure, but she explained everything zat happened in the memory." Kurt looked down and took a deep breath. "If she is my mother, then everything she told me would be true making me wonder even more about my father."

"Kurt, if your father is anything like your mother, we'll be there for you."

"Thanks Danny."

* * *

Aelita was look through one of the two files on her desk Tony Stark gave her about the new scanners he planned to create for the supercomputer. She looked over the new design of the scanners and shook her head. "Well, at least he isn't adding anything new to the old scanners." She muttered closing the file and putting it to the side. She opened the other file up and raised an eyebrow, "A portable scanner, what new idea are you up to Stark?"

Rogue walked into her room to see Aelita looking at the files on her desk. "What are yah looking at?" She asked curiously.

Aelita closed the folder and looked at Rogue. "It's something Tony Stark sent me about the project we're working on."

Rogues sighed already knowing where this was going. "Ah'm guessing yah don't want meh to know anything about it."

Aelita gave sad look at Rogue and nodded, "Sorry Rogue, but the fewer people who know about this the better. There are people out there wanting this stuff my father created, and if they get their hands on it then we can say 'goodbye' to almost everything."

"Is it that dangerous to let us know what's going on?"

"My boyfriend disappeared a couple months ago, and I have no doubt that it has something to do with this." Aelita said seriously as she got up from her chair grabbing the two files. "I can't take that chance by losing you guys Rogue. I'm sorry." She left the room leaving a stunned Rogue alone in their room.

"Ah guess some things are worth keeping hidden." Rogue muttered closing the door to her room.

* * *

A green haired woman opened the door to her apartment and closed the door behind her. She turned the lights on and threw her purse onto the couch. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the note she saw on the table. She looked it over and groaned, "I am getting sick of this behavior."

"I have to agree."

The woman turned around to see Mystique standing there in her natural form leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Mystique…" The green haired woman growled. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure for meeting you today? Did Johnny hit on you again or something?"

"Now Katherine…"

"Kat is what I go by now since things have been going down the drain."

Mystique sighed, "I can understand you're angry with me for leaving you behind…"

Kat threw a chair at Mystique, who kicked it out of the way. The chair hit the wall leaving a dent in the wall and a partly broken chair on the floor. "You told me that I can be a apart of the team. You said Magneto approved for me to join, but you guys left me behind to be caught by the cops along with Johnny!" She glared at Mystique trying to keep most of her anger in. "You said that we were sisters, but sisters don't leave each other behind!"

"Johnny is a loose cannon, and you know that. Magneto only approved of you not him, and Johnny still doesn't know about our team making him dangerous since we know he'll sell the Brotherhood out if he's given the right encouragement." Mystique countered.

"Are you here to invite me back?" Kat asked angrily.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here because of Magneto." Mystique got up off the wall and walked a couple steps forward. "Johnny had a run in with a couple X-men sometime this past couple weeks. One of them happens to be my son."

"Wait, you have a kid?" Kat asked surprised her old friend has a child.

"Yes, and your Johnny revealed his demon heritage he inherited from his father. Something I want to talk with your man about." Mystique said crossing her arms as the two glared at each other. "Now, where is he?"

"He's probably doing something illegal behind my back. I've been waiting for him to get arrested again so I can stop worrying about him working for _that_ employer." Kat opens her fridge up and grabs a bottle of water from it. She slams the door shut and growls, "Oh hate that man more than I hate you for leaving me."

"Did he call you useless?" Mystique asked finding this a little amusing.

"Something along those lines." Kat muttered tearing the top off to the water bottle. "I don't care if Johnny flirts with so many girls since I know he can't cheat on me thanks to my powers, but Plasmius is a whole different story."

"Who's Plasmius?" Mystique asked feeling very interested.

"You are in for a long story." Kat told her friend as they sat down at the table. "Plasmius is a meta-human, and he wants to rule the world."

**Yeah, I'm not going to go into full detail with Plasmius's background in this chapter since it will ruin what is to come in the future and will take care of so much useful things in the future. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and yes, Kat is Kitty from Danny Phantom. I'll explain her powers later.**

**Anyway, Kurt knows a bit about his heritage and will keep most of it to himself until he learns more about in the future, but I'm not going to reveal when that will be. I did hint about the portable scanner, and I'll explain what it is later.**

**I have decided to leave Rugrats out of this and have Ben 10 get a bigger role in this story as well thank to a conversation I had with someone. I'm still wondering what to give Stacy for her mutant power, and Jimmy Neutron will be given force fields as his mutant power as well.**

**Now, I'm still looking for ideas of characters from certain show to make appearances in this story or become a part of the main plot in some way. The list of who is not going to be in this story is listed in the previous chapter, but ****My Life as a Teenage Robot**** is going to have an appearance in this story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and the two new X-men costumes I finally revealed which are going to be shown very little at all since the two prefer their other costume over their new ones. Please leave a review. It would be very appreciated to know what you thought and what should be fixed if you found anything wrong with it(unless you criticize me about my grammar then I'll ignore it.) R&amp;R**


	14. The truth hurts

**Well I do not own Danny Phantom, Code Lyoko, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, or X-men Evolution. This chapter is the next episode like it is in the story. Also as a side note there will be no Gwenpool like someone had suggested. We'll get Deadpool, but his appearance will be very minor compared to some Marvel characters. Gwenpool is too new and would be a bit much since Gwen is still in High School at this time anyway. The chance for it to happen is very slim.**

**Enough ranting, let's start the chapter.**

In a lab somewhere on earth lights came on around a body that was in a liquid chamber. The guy opened his eyes and made claws come out of his hands. He ripped the glass apart and broke out of the containment unit. He destroyed some things and ran out of the lab. He kept on running down in the forest and stopped when he saw another man near him. He charged at the man and...

Wolverine woke up and found himself in midair. He fell on the ground and got up rubbing his head. "I have a bad feeling about this, and...nevermind it probably was just a nightmare. No need to get worked up over it."

The next day Kitty groaned in bed as her alarm clock went off. Kitty opened her eyes and made her hand go through her clock to turn it off. She got up from her bed and walked down the hallway into the bathroom. "Hey, do ya mind?" Rogue asked Kitty a little irritated. Kitty phased back out of the bathroom with Rogue opening the door a second later. "The sign says occupied." She pointed at the sign. "The door was locked." Rogue said getting in Kitty's face.

"Who can read at this hour?" Kitty said trying to lighten the mood. Rogue slammed the door on her. "Sor-ry!" Kitty walked away and went back to her room. She changed her clothes and got her laptop out. She turned it on and typed a message to her parents. _Dear Mom and Dad, Today started out just like all the other school days, with everyone feeling a little...crowded-me included, especially with someone like Rogue... Though it's not real easy to get close to her or healthy either. I still wonder how Danny got her under his thumb. _Kitty got up from her bed when she heard Rogue turned on her hair dryer across. Kitty walked through the door and saw Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Evan walking down the hall.

"I can't sleep with this noise going on..." Scott mumbled to himself.

"I need to shower!" Kurt yelled.

Jean accidentally ran into Kitty then said, "Make sure you put the cap on."

"I'm covered in fur what do you expect?" Kurt asked Jean as Rogue came out of the room and bumped Kitty while walking by.

Kitty growled and walked down to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and opened her laptop up. _Finding a place to be alone around here is really a matter of timing. Sometimes you have to settle... _Kitty looks up from her spot and looks at Logan who is reading the paper and drinking coffee. _Like when Mr. Logan's around. But that's ok, because he doesn't want to talk to anybody. _Kitty looks up from her laptop as Logan moved his eyes to her.

"What's the matter, half-pint? Am I reading too loudly for ya?" He asked her smiling.

Kitty put her hands up and said, "Uh...no just enjoying how quiet it is."

The door slam open having the other eight students at the institute enter the kitchen. The team started to get themselves breakfast. Kurt grabbed a plate and lifts the top off the platter covering the eggs while Evan poured himself some milk. Scott got himself a cup of coffee and turned the TV on while everyone else was getting their food and eating. Logan heard something on the TV that caught his attention and turned the volume up. "...In the Canadian Wilderness." _It's like sometimes Mr. Logan can be incredibly rude, you know? _"As a result, authorities have closed Mt. McKenna National Park until further notice."

"Mt. McKenna." Logan said then groaned.

He stomped out of the kitchen hearing Scott ask, "Hey, Logan, you ok?"

_I mean, Professor Xavier is always saying that we're kind of like a family here, and we all have to get along. _"Hey, Kurt, INCOMING!" Evan yelled and threw a donut at him. Kurt laughed and threw one back. Logan walked in his room groaning with a hand on his head. _He's always going off, doing this lone wolf thing. I mean, it's not like his life is so much tougher than ours. Danny disagrees with me though since we don't know him at all. _Wolverine starts growling and throws the chair at the wall making it bust into pieces. His claws came out of his hands, and he started to slash things apart. His claw went through the door while Kitty was walking by. Kitty was surprised when that happened. "Mr. Logan?" Wolverine opened the door making Kitty say, "Oh-hi. Sorry, I-Are...Are you ok?"

Wolverine growled and put a hand to his head. "Uh...eh...yeah, fine. Fine. Just..." He slammed the door to his room, "Redecorating that's all."

Kitty walked into one of the relaxing rooms and saw Evan shook spikes at the ceiling. She looked up at the poster then asked, "Evan, what are you doing?"

He got up from lying down on the couch and said, "Didn't have space for this in my room." He shot two more spikes.

"We all share this area, you know. What if some of us don't like the Festering Boils?"

Evan leaned towards her on the couch and said, "You could um… deal with it." He shot a spike from his thumb then jumped over the couch. "See ya."

Kitty sat down on the couch and opened her laptop. _Evan is the youngest, and he is so immature, you know? It's like he has no idea how his actions affect the rest of us. _Kitty heard something falling and sighed when the poster fell on top of her. _And then again, like maybe he does. _Kitty gets up from her spot and walked outside. She climbed a tree and lied down on a tree branch. _Some of the kids around here are pretty nice. Like Scott. _Scott walked to his car and opened the hood and pulls out the oil stick to check the oil. _Sometimes he tries to be so totally responsible for Professor Xavier and the other students. Then other times he acts just like a regular high school kid. _Scott starts the car up surprising Kitty. She puts her hand on another tree branch to catch herself from falling. _Today he's definitely a kid. _She sees a butterfly pass by her making her turn her head to see Professor Xavier and Logan by themselves talking about something. _Thank goodness for Professor Xavier. He keeps the lid on things around here. He's also helping Danny with his new power. I just found out Danny has weapon adaptability which allows him to wield any weapon without any problem. He's the most powerful student here. I watched him train with Aelita who's another student here, and I'm surprised with his powers._

"Hey Kitty, why are you in the tree?" Danny asked her making her gasp in surprise.

"Why do you care?" She asked getting out of the tree. "It's not like you have somewhere else to go."

"You know I check up on you guys to make sure everything is alright. Last time I checked up on Kurt was when he eating a pie and spit it all over me instead of Evan." Danny pulled a piece of pie from behind his ear. "Kurt has got to stop spitting his food when I catch him by surprise during his 'I'll get you back.'"

Kitty giggled, "I got to finish writing this letter to my parents. They want to know what's been going on recently, and I want to finish it before we go to school."

Danny did a small wave saying, "Then I'll leave you to it." He walked off leaving Kitty alone with a small smile on her face.

_I can definitely say that Danny checks up on us from time to time to make sure we're not doing anything stupid. I look up to him even if he is hiding some secret from us with Aelita. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we got another person here named Dawn. She's seems interesting, but it feels weird since she can read auras and talk to animals. I sometimes wonder how that girl was able to live out in the middle of the forest with her family._

"What are you writing about?" Dawn asked making Kitty yelp in surprise. She turned her head to find Dawn sitting on a branch on the opposite side of the tree.

"I'm sending a letter to my parents and telling them about my experience here." Kitty answered seeing no harm with it.

"If you're wondering how I survived in the forest, then I did it with the fruit and vegetables that are around my house." Dawn told her making Kitty chuckle nervously.

"Thanks for the tip." Kitty got out of the tree and walked into the Institute.

Dawn pulled an apple out and took a bite from it. 'She needs to understand.' Dawn thought turning her head to Logan walking away from Xavier. 'He's going through something bad.' She got out of the tree and went after Logan from a distance.

Kitty sat down in the Blackbird and muttered, "I hope no one comes in here so I could finish this letter." She opened her laptop and continued typing. _Dawn is the only one of our age who doesn't train to defend herself. Professor Xavier said it has something to do with her mutant powers. I still don't know if he was telling the truth or not. Either way, she is easier to talk than the others are which is good, but we almost have nothing in common which stinks. _She looked down at the clock and sighed, "Just my luck." _Well, I guess I'd better sign off before Kurt pops in here and finds me. He's always doing that-totally creeps me! Besides, I'm about late for school._

Kurt teleported into the back of the Blackbird catching Kitty off guard. "Zere you are. Vy are you in here?" He asked walking up to her.

"Out of, like, necessity." She glared at him.

Kurt just shook off the glare and said, "Vhatever, come on. Danny's giving us a ride to school."

"All I wanted was just one minute alone in this whole stupid mansion." She closed her laptop in frustration..

"Ooh! Touchy!" Kurt said waving his fingers. "Sounds like someone's got an Astrophysics test today." Kitty got up and groaned then heard the Blackbird start up with them in it. The pair lose their balance and fall to the ground with Kitty accidentally dropping her laptop in the process. They got up and open the door to the flight deck to see Logan in his uniform in the pilot seat.

Kurt started to walk up to him but was stopped when Kitty said, "I wouldn't. He's been acting, like, mega weird all morning."

They watched him mess with a couple controls. Kurt looked at her and said, "Aw, don't be so dramatic."

Kurt stopped when he felt another hand fall on his arm. He turned to look at the person and widened his eyes when he saw Dawn. "His aura is unsafe for any of us to be near him right now." Dawn told him making Kurt widen his eyes.

"How did you even get in here without being detected?" Kitty asked Dawn quietly.

"We'll worry about that later." Dawn pushed the two back in the passenger area and closed the door behind them leaving her alone with Logan.

"Dawn!" Kitty yelled knowing something bad was going to happen to the girl.

"Relax." Kurt told Kitty making the girl give him a raised eyebrow.

"Dawn is on the other side of the door where Logan is going out of control right now, and you're telling me to relax!" Kitty almost exclaimed.

"I get, but you need to trust her on this. Dawn wouldn't do anything reckless unless she knows what she's doing." Kurt back at the door nervously.

"I hope you're right." Kitty muttered looking back at the door as well.

Dawn stood there in front of the door as she studied Wolverine's aura. 'His aura is out of control making it not safe for anyone to be near him, and it's getting worse.' She gazed over the aura and stopped when she saw a certain spot coated a bit darker than the rest of the aura. She went back into her hiding spot hoping the other two do not do anything stupid.

Danny walked out his last class with a relieved smile. 'School is finally over for the year.' He thought with an exciting smile. He walked down the halls and stopped when he saw Scott and Jean talking with each other. He went another direction leaving the two alone to their private talk. He turned the corner just in time to catch Evan close his locker. "Hey Evan, you excited that school's over?"

"You know it." Evan answered tossing his skateboard on the ground. "I can't wait for our trip down to the beach next week." He strapped his helmet on and put his foot on his board. "It's going to be tight!" He kicked one end of the board making the other end come up to him. He grabbed the end and high-fived Danny.

"You got that right." Danny replied back happily. "Next week is just going to the gang, and no one will stop us from having our beach fun." He stopped and blinked a couple times. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Evan groaned, "Oh man, now something's going to happen to ruin the moment."

Danny waved it off. "Relax, I'm certain we can get through it and still have that beach party to ourselves." He looked around carefully and muttered, "I just hope it doesn't become too serious."

"Well, look who it is Fred. It's the loser porcupine and his ghostly friend." Pietro joked as he and Fred came up to them.

"What do you want Pietro?" Evan asked not liking being bothered by the Brotherhood members.

"I heard Mystique was really upset with the whole meeting with Kurt a few days ago, and I noticed blue boy wasn't in school today as well." Pietro pointed out making Danny and Evan glance at each other in surprise. "He didn't happen to tell you guys anything Mystique told him, did he?"

"If he did, we wouldn't tell you anything." Danny replied turning his back on the pair.

"What he said." Evan said before walking after Danny.

"Do we go after them?" Fred asked looking at the pair leaving.

Pietro put his hand up. "We'll leave them alone. It seems blue boy didn't tell them anything. This makes things easier to tell the head boss." He turned around and walked away with Fred following after. "The only thing that worries me is how much Mystique told the blue boy."

"Maybe Toad knows something they talked about?" Fred asked making stop and look at Fred with a smirk.

"Now why didn't we think of that earlier?" Pietro asked as Fred smirked back. "You go find Avalanche while I go collect Toad. We have some things that need to be revealed."

Kitty phased out of the plane and landed on her feet looking around the area closely. She walked up in front of the plane and muttered, "Why would Mr. Logan come all the way out here?"

Kurt teleported right next to Kitty with Dawn standing right next to him holding his arm with both of her hands. "Zis is da place huh?" Kurt asked curiously.

Dawn released Kurt's arm and looked around the area. "This is the place." Dawn muttered looking around carefully. "I see Logan's aura, but he's not alone."

"You mean to tell me that Logan's walking into a trap?!" Kitty exclaimed in surprise. "We have to stop him!" She looked at Kurt. "Were you able to contact the Institute?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, there's interference making us unable to contact them."

"What about your emergency phone Aelita gave you?" Kitty asked feeling a bit desperate.

Kurt rubbed the back of his head and pulled the phone out of his pocket. "I might have forgotten to ask Aelita how to charge it." He smiled nervously at Kitty who groaned.

"We'll be fine." Dawn said catching the two off guard.

"How are we going to be fine? Logan is out of control, and you just said that there are other people here." Kitty pointed out getting frustrated with the situation she got in. 'All I wanted was peace and quiet. Now I'm on a dangerous mission that could get me killed.'

Dawn just stood there and looked up as an eagle flew over them. "We have nature on our side." Dawn told them making the pair sigh in defeat.

"Your mutant powers cannot save you all the time." Kitty muttered rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

"You're right, but there are some animals here that can help." Dawn replied back as the eagle landed on her shoulder. She grabbed a can out of her pocket and opened it making Kitty and Kurt take a couple steps back.

"Is she feeding the eagle sardines?" Kitty asked Kurt quietly who could only nod. "Oh good, I was starting to think I was hallucinating."

The eagle finished eating the sardines given to it and flew off leaving the three behind. Dawn turned to her friends and asked, "Are you guys ready to find Logan?"

"I'd rather go home and not face whatever is going on around here." Kurt responded making Dawn sigh.

"It'll be better if we have Logan with us before something really bad happens to him." Kitty pointed out making Kurt sigh in agreement. "The only downside to this is that we don't know what we're facing."

"I guess zat means we'll find out really soon." Kurt said as the three walked towards Logan's location.

"I'm still not certain you should know about the project Rogue." Aelita said as they were walking down the parking lot to Danny's truck. "It's dangerous for anyone to know about it including me."

"All Ah'm saying is yah need to tell us before something bad happens to us because of this project." Rogue said trying to make her point.

Aelita sighed and shook her head. "I get that you're worried Rogue, but there's so much that I can tell that deals with the project that no one at the Institute can understand."

"What about Danny and Kurt? They know about the project, yet you're saying they do not know everything." Rogue reminded her.

"Danny knows what he wants to know. Kurt only knows what the project does and what it is for." Aelita countered making Rogue groan in frustration. "If you want to know what it's for, then I'm sorry Rogue, but the fewer who know the better."

"Does the Professor even know about the project?"

"He knows of its existence, but he does not know anything about it." Aelita walked around Danny's truck and opened the passenger door.

"Everyone's starting to worry about yah, Aelita." Rogue said making Aelita stop in her tracks. "We're wondering if it's even safe for you to go on missions."

Aelita glanced back at Rogue with a sigh. "The situation I'm in right now has gotten worse right before the moment I joined the Institute. Danny knows because he was the one who rescued me from being captured." She whispered loud enough for Rogue to hear.

Rogue's eyes widen in surprise. "Wha…how does…"

"Now, Jeremy has been taken hostage by a group of people, because of his involvement with the project." Aelita turned around giving Rogue a hard stare. "My friends in France were the only people who knew about Lyoko. Now Danny, Kurt, Tony Stark, Jan, and Jan's boyfriend also know and are willing to help me with this, and this all started because of my dad. Now he's gone into millions of pieces in the digital sea." She closed her eyes and turned her back on Rogue. "I appreciate your concern Rogue, but Lyoko needs to stay secretive for me to save my dad and Jeremy and to stop the people who are trying to steal what my dad created."

Rogue watched Aelita enter the truck and muttered, "Aelita…" Aelita sat down in the back pulling the seat back into position.

Danny and Evan walk up to the truck to see Rogue standing there looking at Aelita worryingly. "What's up with them, man?" Evan asked Danny quietly behind his hand.

Danny shrugged and muttered, "I have no clue."

Rogue looked at her boyfriend and shook her head before entering the truck. The guys look at each other and shrug before entering the truck with Evan getting in the back. Evan glanced at Aelita and noticed she was staring at a picture in her hands. She put the picture up to her chest and looked out the window. Evan opened his mouth when he heard, "Evan…" Evan looked at the front and saw Danny shake his head. Evan closed his mouth and nodded turning his head to look outside.

Dawn stopped in her step which made Kitty and Kurt stop in their tracks looking at her in surprise. "Stay on guard. Logan's aura has changed." Dawn told them making the pair glance at each other worryingly. "He's coming this way with someone, and I'm not comfortable with the aura."

"Zat's something to worry about." Kurt said.

Kitty waved it off. "Let's just find Logan and get back to the Institute." She said getting frustrated with their situation.

Dawn looked at Kitty with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't you hear what I just said about their aura?" She asked wondering why Kitty was pushing her warning away.

Kitty sighed, "Sorry if that came out wrong, but my mind is on finding Logan and leaving the mountains before we freeze to death." She shivered slightly rubbing her arms to keep herself warm.

Kurt turned his head and saw Logan walking into their line of sight. "Zere's Logan." Kurt said pointing at Logan making the two girls turn their heads to him.

Kitty smiled, "Finally, we can go…home." She frowned when Logan looked their way with a growl on his face. "Oh no, he's lost control again."

"Figuratively speaking, he has lost control." Dawn said as the three backed up a bit.

When a second figure came into view Kurt gasped in surprise. "Sabertooth! But Wolverine and Sabertooth are mortal enemies! Why would they be working together?"

"There's something inside Logan's brain controlling him." Dawn told them.

"What?!" Nightcrawler and Shadowcat yelled in surprise.

"How can we get something like that fixed to get Logan back to normal?" Kitty asked not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"I have a pretty good idea, but you're not going to like it." Dawn said making the two look at her in surprise.

Wolverine and Sabertooth walked down the mountain and stopped in front of Kitty and Kurt as they stared at the pair with determination in their eyes. "Well, it seems Wolverine had a couple stowaways on his flight here." Sabertooth said with an evil grin growing on his face. "This day seems to be getting better."

"Let Logan go you creep!" Kitty yelled angrily.

Wolverine growled and charged at Kitty. Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm and teleported them away to another spot. "Did you have to say zat?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyebrows at her.

Kitty smiled nervously, "I wanted to see if we could convince them to let him go."

"Zat was stupid on so many levels." Nightcrawler muttered. The pair turned around just in time for the mind controlled Wolverine and Sabertooth to land in front of them.

"This is going to be even more fun than I thought." Sabertooth said giving the pair an evil smirk.

"Those kids are becoming more of a pest than I thought." The doctor muttered distastefully. "Those teens will soon learn my science can overcome any animalistic nature."

"Are you sure about that?" Dawn asked as she walked into the room with an eagle on her shoulder.

"Well, this is a surprise." The doctor muttered turning his attention off the screens and onto Dawn. "How did you get past my security?"

"I have the animals to thank for it." Dawn answered as certain critters ran into the room unnoticed. "I'm also suggesting you turn off the chip you have in Wolverine's brain before you end up doing something you'll majorly regret." Dawn continued while tapping her chin.

"Like a girl, who knows nothing about science, can scare me." The doctor grabbed a remote off the counter and pointed it at Dawn only for it to be swiped out of his hand by the eagle.

The eagle dropped the remote into Dawn's hand and landed back on her shoulder. "I'll tell you again to stop everything before things get worse for you." Dawn said calmly as she put the remote in her pocket.

"You really think I'll surrender to some girl with an eagle. You must be out of your mind believing you could defeat me." He pressed a button to activate the defenses and smiled evilly. "Prepare to be destroyed by my security system." He kept his smile up for almost a minute when he realized that nothing was happening. He pressed the button again only to get the same response again.

"My animals took care of your special security system and probably more I don't even know about." Dawn answered the unasked question. "That probably means your little mind control on Logan ended as well."

The doctor panicked and grabbed the mic quickly only for it to rip out of the stand. "No, you fool; don't you see what you have done?" The doctor asked angrily.

"I freed an animal you tried to cage." Dawn replied back simply when she heard someone enter the room with a growl. "I think you can take the rest from here."

Wolverine stepped up in front of Dawn and made his claws come out. "You and the others should wait outside. I got a project to terminate for good." Wolverine told the blond hair girl who nodded and ran off with the small animals following her.

Aelita sat down on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She opened up the laptop and turned it on with a sigh. "What did you say to Rogue that made you upset?" Danny asked as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Aelita looked up at Danny then back down at her laptop. "She kept pestering me about the supercomputer and Lyoko, and I told her about the consequences of knowing what the project is." She set her laptop on her bed and pulled her legs up to her chest putting her arms around her legs. "I told her what happened to Jeremy." She whispered making Danny sigh.

Danny sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her towards his chest and listened as she started to sob. 'She's been holding it in.' He thought sadly. He brought her closer to his chest and whispered, "Just let it all out Aelita. You've been holding it in too long."

"The moment Odd and Ulrich mentioned something about Jeremy taking an offer to a school for geniuses, I knew something was up." She said quietly as the tears ran down her face onto Danny's shirt. "The last time he got the offer was when he decided to make sure to stay with me and virtualize me when I was stuck on Lyoko."

"What makes you believe he's captured though?" Danny asked her quietly.

"He never abandons his friends." She whispers glancing at the picture of the Lyoko team minus William on her night stand. She got up off his chest and wiped her eyes. "I miss all of them Danny, but I know that things can never be the same as before." She made one of the screens pop up and put the password into her laptop logging her into her account. "Things use to be simpler."

"I bet they were." Danny muttered looking out the window.

Aelita got off her bed with a smile. "I remember the first time Jeremy took me out to see the town when I was finally devirtualized from Lyoko. We had so much fun for our first time together." She leaned up against the wall next to the window looking at the water then at the trees.

"You told me about what happened with you and your father and how you got on Lyoko." Danny got off Aelita's bed and walked into the middle of the room. "Who are these people after your father's work?"

"They are the special elite scientist team in France. They wanted to create weapons that could do nuclear explosions or something like that. My dad never really explained what they were after." Aelita looked back at Danny and asked, "Danny, why did you agree to help me back when we barely knew each other?"

"It felt like the right thing to do." Danny answered immediately.

Aelita smiled slightly, "I could say the same with telling you about Lyoko."

Danny nodded, "Well, at least you're feeling a bit better…kind of."

Aelita walked up to Danny and hugged him tightly. "Is it wrong of me to admit I'm scared that something is happening to Jeremy?" She asked quietly.

"No, I think that it's completely normal." He replied back as Aelita put her head on his chest. "We'll find your boyfriend Aelita. I promise."

"Thank you Danny."

Odd Della Robbia entered into his room humming happily. He notices William and Ulrich waiting over by the computer in their room and waved, "Hey guys, I had a good time today."

"What, did you go on a date with one of the new girls in our class?" Ulrich asked jokingly.

"Nah, I went around town and visited a couple candy stores, and one of them happened to have my favorite candy in stock." Odd said tossing the bag onto his bed. His cheery mood became serious when he asked, "Ha Aelita called yet?"

"She just logged into the video phone site." Ulrich answered.

Odd walked up to them with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Then I just made it in time. Talk about luck."

"Are you sure its luck? I thought it had something to do with your laziness." William joked getting a chuckle out of Ulrich.

"He's only lazy when it comes to school, but you're right about this situation." Ulrich added making Odd cross his arms and huff in annoyance.

"You guys sure love to pick on someone who decided to buy his friends candy as well." Odd said giving the two a knowing smile. He pulled out two different types of candy from his pockets and tossed them the candy.

"Okay, you got a good reason, but it's not like you were going to be in trouble missing some of the meeting with Aelita." Ulrich said setting the candy down on the desk.

"Oh right, Jeremy mostly scolded you guys, huh?" William asked them.

"Nah, I would say it was more worrying about what could happen if we didn't get there in time." Odd answered with a shrug. "I still wonder how it would have been like if Jeremy actually went on Lyoko with us."

"He was terrible the first time he went, and he'll probably still be just as bad now as he was then." Ulrich pointed out.

Odd nodded, "True, but I can still wonder."

Ulrich pressed the call button on the screen and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "One thing's for sure, we're going to find Jeremy and free him."

"I couldn't agree more." Jim said entering the room surprising the three boys.

"Hey Jim…"

"You don't need to explain Della Robbia. I heard everything." Jim closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. "Jeremy's being held somewhere against his will, huh?"

"It's complicated Jim." Ulrich said putting his head on his fist with his elbow on the desk.

"Then you better start explaining."

"I'll just summarize it up for him before Aelita calls us." Odd said putting his hands on his hips. "Franz Hopper created a virtual world and had people who he worked with who wanted to join in on the work, but some of those people had other plans for the virtual world."

"That is one weird way to start summarizing things up." William muttered.

Ulrich rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb and sighed, "You have no idea."

"Franz Hopper created Lyoko along with an Artificial Intelligence name Xana."

"Now that's the first time Odd said artificial intelligence together." Ulrich muttered raising an eyebrow.

"In the end he virtualized himself and Aelita on Lyoko and shut the computer off hoping no one will find it. Jeremy found it ten years later looking for some parts for his robots."

Jim rubbed his chin and asked, "How did you guys get involved in this?"

"We'll explain that later Jim." Ulrich said before Odd could explain anymore. "Right now Jeremy is either with those same people who worked with Franz Hopper or with those Hydra agents who attacked us."

Jim crossed his arms and nodded, "Ok, what's this meeting with Aelita going to be about then?"

"It's more of an update of everything going on with the recreation of Lyoko." Odd said as he sat down on his bed and pulled a candy bar out of the bag on his bed.

Jim gave Odd a stern look, who smiled sheepishly and put the candy bar back in the bag. "Did you go out and buy candy again Della Robbia?"

"Do I have to answer that question Jim?" Odd asked back trying to dodge the situation.

A beep went off making everyone turn their attention to the screen as Aelita's face popped up on the screen. "Hey guys, I know it's getting close to bed time, but I'll try to make this short." She told them.

"We're listening Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have a lot to say." William added in.

Odd got up off his bed and waved, "How's it going Aelita? How have things been on your end?"

"Sorry Odd, but I'm going to have to skip the pleasantries today." Aelita replied back making Odd lean forward in disappointment. "Anyway, now that Lyoko is fully up and operational the scanners are already being built along with new portable type scanners for you guys to use."

"That means we can set up the scanners anywhere we want, right?" Odd asked curiously.

Aelita nodded, "That's correct, but once you scan into Lyoko the scanner cannot be moved until you are devirtualized."

"Well, we should have seen that coming." Ulrich commented as Odd shrugged.

"I've also been working on a side project, but I'll explain that side project to you guys later." Aelita made the Lyoko avatars appear on the screen and continued, "In the meantime, it seems the supercomputer was trying to alter our characters up while we were off the past couple months."

"What changes have been made?" William asked curiously.

"William's avatar is now paler than it used to be, and I think it might have something to do with your time when Xana had control of you, but I was able to keep your sword the way it used to before it changed as well."

"What about us Aelita? Are there any noticeable changes on our characters?" Odd asked feeling a bit excited.

"Well, Odd's cat ears are gone, and it seems your Foresight has returned."

"Wait, what do you mean by foresight?"

"You can see into the future again." Ulrich explained with a neutral expression.

Odd jumped into the air and cheered, "Oh right, I finally got my power back. Now I can finally be more useful than being bait!"

"It also decided to reprogram your teleportation back as well, and I tested it which means you are able to teleport as well."

"This day just keeps getting better!" Odd exclaimed happily.

"What about me Aelita?" Ulrich asked hoping Odd calms down soon so they will not get caught by someone.

"You have your costume redesigned like everyone else, and it seems your super sprint's speed has increased a bit as well. Your cloning has stayed the same, but it seems you got a new type of attack. The downside is that I don't know what it is."

Ulrich smirked, "A new attack? Now I'm interested in finding out what it is." He leaned back in his chair and glanced back at Jim who was being unusually quiet.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Aelita made the avatars disappear and asked, "Do you guys have any leads on where Jeremy could be?"

"We got nothing on our end." William said shaking his head with a frown of disappointment. "We are having a hard time getting any type of clues since the school is being more secure since Hydra attacked."

Aelita looked down and sighed worryingly. "I'm sure you guys are trying your best, but I have made a conclusion that the scanners will be done in the next two weeks along with my side project."

"Couldn't you even tell us what the side project is?" Odd asked curiously as he got closer to the screen.

"Sorry Odd, but I am leaving no surprises until we bring the scanners for you guys to use."

"Well, I guess we better be getting to bed before we start getting in trouble for staying up too late." Ulrich suggested as Jim exited the room without being noticed.

Jim walked down the halls and kept on going until he was at his room. He grabbed the doorknob and said, "You were right. They believe Jeremy was taken by someone who worked on Project Carthage with Waldo."

"Glad to hear it." Fury said appearing behind Jim. "What else do you know about the virtual world?"

"I don't know much yet. I caught them about to have a conversation with Aelita explaining their avatars and when the scanners would be complete." Jim answered turning around half to looking at Nick Fury. "Why do you want me to spy on the kids for Fury? They have the right to keep this a secret from us."

"I know, but this project was illegal when those scientists gathered together to create the project in the first place. Those kids are the only ones who can lead us to them." Fury answered closing his eye with an annoyed sigh. "Waldo Schaeffer sacrificed so much to stop the project from being completed, and all we know is that he's trapped inside the virtual world while his daughter was freed." He turned around looking down the hall at nothing in particular. "We're going to need to find out each of the scientists involved with this illegal act and interrogate them to see who was truly involved."

"How many have been found?" Jim asked feeling a bit curious.

"Two, but both of them have been killed."

"This is starting to worry me even more."

"You are not the only one Jim. Those kids are the only ones who can help us, and I'm already sending someone to make the sure Yumi Ishiyama is kept in the loop when her friends find a way to contact her." Fury looked back at Jim and asked, "Will you continue keeping an eye on them?"

"I'll do what I normally do, sir. Just don't expect an immediate response back when I get all the information about Lyoko."

"I'll be sure to read the report Jim." The two shake hands and leave the spot with Jim going into his room and Fury leaving the school grounds.

Logan woke up out of what he thought was a nightmare. "Relax, my friend." Charles said. "You're back at the institute." Logan sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're safe."

Logan sighed in a small relief. He exhales and asks, "What about the kids? Where are they?"

Charles nodded. "Both fine. Kitty's been in here every hour checking on you after the surgery. Dawn come in once a hour to make sure your aura hasn't changed again suddenly." Logan put a hand to his head. "We removed the chip. Is there pain?"

"Yeah, uh, but..." Logan got back into a lying down position on the medical bed. "Not from the wound. Someday, though, I'm gonna find out who done this to me. That's a promise."

"By the way, what did Dawn do that freed you from their control?" Charles asked curiously. "She decided not to say anything about it."

"Now that's odd, but I'm guessing it's to protect me." Logan answered shrugging slightly. "All I know is that she called her animal friends and made them short circuit the machine used to control me and the rest of the base apparently."

Charles nodded, "I figured as much, but I find it strange that she refused to talk about it."

"Whatever the reason is, we'll probably find out later." Logan closed his eyes and groaned, "Now, I just to need to get a bit more rest."

_So, like I said this morning, it's just been another normal day here at the Xavier Institute. Funny, I've been complaining about not having enough time alone, right? But I think I'd, like, miss bumping into everyone. It's just part of the deal when you're part of a family. _Kitty typed on her computer then sent it to her parents. She smiled slightly and closed her laptop.

Aelita looked out at the scenery from her window and felt Danny slip his arms around her waste in a calm hug. "Are you coming down to eat or stay here thinking about Jeremy some more?" He asked her quietly.

Aelita looked back a bit at Danny and muttered, "Could you stay here with me a bit longer?"

"I can manage that."

Rouge stood outside her and Aelita's room staring at the scene sadly. She closed the door as a tear escaped her left eye. "Ah really messed things up." She muttered wiping the tear off her face before walking off to grab something to eat.

Pietro closed his phone and muttered, "It's almost time for the games to begin."

**Yeah, I skipped the conversation happening between the Brotherhood, but it was practically unimportant since it would have been short, and we should know what happens these next two episodes anyway. Either way no new characters until season one is over.**

**I will mention a few chapters after season one is complete; this story will split off to the next part of the whole story arc which will be under Code Lyoko and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Of course the moment that story actually starts will be when the avengers are actually start fighting together to form the team. Yeah, it will start focusing more on the Avengers than the X-men pushing them down a bit off the focus. Rogue and Kurt will probably make the most appearances out of all of them though.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate the reviews to know if there is anything I would need to fix in this chapter. I am signing off saying, "Don't do something that you will regret later on. It is not worth it." R&amp;R**


	15. Fight for Survival part 1

**This chapter is going to be interesting. There will be more action than there was in the actual episode. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Plus, there will be some changes from the original episode. I just hope I made it better. I almost decided to cut out the parts dealing with Scott but left them in because he needs to be seen reuniting with his brother.**

"Oh yeah, it's time for our great beach road trip!" Evan yelled happily tossing his bag over the railing from the second floor of the front lobby. He jumped on the railing and slid down it with a big grin on his face.

"You sure prepared for everything." Scott said as he walked through the front door. "Go ahead and load it up in Danny's truck. I have to make sure Jean is ready to go."

"You got it." Evan grabbed his bag and ran out to the garage as Scott walked off to Jean's room.

Aelita closed her storage space up in her holo-screen and made the holo-screen disappear. "How is it, like, even possible for you to do that?" Kitty asked as she tossed her bag in the back of Danny's truck.

"I came across it when I was seeing if it possible for me to store things from my old avatar." Aelita started to explain. "I'm still a bit confused on how I can make it even possible, but I'm not complaining."

"Right…" Kitty trailed off not knowing what she could say to that.

Kurt put the cooler in the hatch of the truck and closed the back to make sure everything would stay in. "Dere we go." He said wiping his hands for a job well done.

Evan ran to the truck and tossed his back into the back right on top of the blanket. "It seems everything is ready to go." Danny said as he walked up to the others.

"We're still waiting on Rogue, Dawn, and Jean." Kurt said leaning against the hatch door of the vehicle.

"I'm right here." Dawn said next to Kurt. Kurt jumped in surprise and fell on his back making her look down at him in worry. "Are you okay Kurt?"

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Kurt has it bad." Kitty muttered smiling at the pair.

Aelita nodded, "Indeed, he does."

Jean came out of her room with her bag over her shoulder and saw Scott walking down the hall. She smiled at him and walked down towards him. "Hey Scott, did you come to check up on me?" She asked with a teasing smile.

Scott gave Jean a flabbergasted look which made her giggle. "I…Someone…"

"Relax Scott. Ii was only teasing to get a good reaction out of you." Jean said before Scott could come up with a response.

"Oh right, I knew that." Scott said with a blush appearing on his face in embarrassment. He cleared his throat and walked with Jean down the hall. "Anyway, everyone is almost ready to go. I think we're still waiting on you and Rogue right now."

"Well, I better get my stuff out there since Danny is probably holding a spot to put Rogue's things in his truck." Jean said joking lightly as they walked by Rogue's room.

Rogue opened the door to her room and watched as Jean and Scott walked down the hall. She walks back into her room and looks at the picture on her nightstand. In the picture Danny has his right arm draped over Rogue's shoulders both smiling happily with Rogue having her arms crossed; Kurt is standing next to Danny leaning on Danny's shoulder with a cheeky grin, and Aelita in front of Kurt and Danny acting like she's between them with a soft smile.

"Hey Rogue, are you all packed? Everyone outside is waiting on you now." Aelita said as she entered the room.

"Aelita, Ah'm sorry." Rogue said turning around to look at Aelita. "Ah said some things that…"

Aelita put her hand up for Rogue to stop. "I get it, and I accept your apology." Aelita gave Rogue a sad smile. "Rogue, what I said back then might have been harsh, but this project is something you and the others need to let go."

"Ah understand." Rogue grabbed her bag off her bag and put it over her shoulder. "Ah still wish you will tell us about the project."

"I know Rogue."

"It's just…"

"Please drop the subject Rogue. I rather not talk about right now." Aelita said making Rogue sigh in disappointment.

"I do want to know something." Rogue said when Aelita turned around to leave their room. "Why was my boyfriend holding yah in his arms a couple days ago?"

Aelita stopped in her tracks and widened her eyes at the question. "He was comforting me." She said then walked off leaving Rogue alone in their room. 'I just had to answer that question.' Aelita scolded herself mentally. 'Ugh, I can't believe I told her that. Now I have to tell Danny that she saw us and hope he fixes things up with her.'

Scott and Jean walked down the stairs and were about to go out the front door when Wolverine came out of the elevator noticing Scott. "Cyclops," Logan said making the pair turn their heads to him, "we got another mutant siting from Cerebro, and you're going to be needed for this one."

"Why do I need to go?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"The mutant happens to be your brother."

Jean gasped in surprise and widened her eyes while Scott turned around completely. "Logan, you're joking right?" Scott asked quietly.

"Talk to the Professor about it Scott, but we're leaving in ten minutes so you better go get ready." Logan walked off not wanting to have the talk about the accident.

Scott turned to Jean with a worried look on his face. "Jean, I…"

"Just go Scott. This means the world to you, and I'll tell the others why you wouldn't be able to come with us." Jean said before Scott could make an excuse.

"Thanks Jean." He gave her a smile then ran off to find Professor Xavier.

Jean watched him run off then walked outside with a sigh. 'Well, there goes my plan.' She thought sadly. She walked up to Danny's vehicle and handed her bag to Kurt who took it.

"Hey, where's Scott? I thought he was, like, going to be with you." Kitty said as she phased her head through the truck.

"Something has come up. So, Scott can't make it for the trip." Jean said making everyone stop what they were doing to look at her in surprise.

"What do you mean he can't make it? We planned this trip for days, man." Evan said not liking that Scott had to cancel.

"There was a new mutant signature found, and it seems to be Scott's brother."

"Wait, Scott has a brother?" Kitty asked shock written all over her face.

"His aura always looked like he was missing someone, but I was told not to pry into your personal lives so I never was completely sure who he lost." Dawn said making everyone turn their attention to her. "What I read was that there was an accident and many people died from it including people he cared about."

"I thought your aura reading can read further into our lives than that." Evan said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"We might have told her to push into reading our auras since some things need to be kept secret for good reasons." Danny said with a shrug.

"Either way, we just lost one of our vehicles, and there are eight of us going on this trip now." Kitty pointed out.

"Well, we can take the X-van instead." Kurt suggested.

Jean sighed, "Fine, but I'll be driving." Jean grabbed the keys with her telekinesis and made the keys fly into her open palm she had up in the air.

"We should probably split up everyone up into two groups." Danny suggested putting his hand up with two fingers up. "Four of us will go in my truck, and the others will ride with Jean in the X-van."

"Who will, like, go with whom then?" Kitty asked phasing out of the truck completely.

"Dawn and I will ride vid Danny." Kurt said pointing at the truck. "I need to help keep an eye on our stuff in da truck just in case."

"I can't argue to that logic." Evan said with a shrug. "I guess this means that Rogue gets the last seat in the truck then."

"Ah'll ride with Jean." Rogue said as she walked up to the group with Aelita standing at the door looking at her with worry in her eyes.

_Jean, don't say anything to Rogue. _ Jean glanced at Aelita when she heard Aelita say that to her in Jean's mind. _I might have said something to Rogue that Danny needs to know about._

_Aelita, what happened?_ Jean asked the pink haired teen.

_It's complicated, but you guys do not need to worry about it. I hope. _Aelita dropped the subject with that and walked her way to Danny's truck.

Danny watched as Rogue got in the X-van and Aelita got into his truck. "Okay…I guess Aelita is riding with us." He said not liking the situation.

Kitty, Kurt, and Evan glance at each other and shrug before going off to the X-van and Danny's truck. Dawn stood there staring at Rogue for a few seconds then turned to Aelita. 'She feels guilty.' Dawn thought giving a sad glance back at Rogue. 'What happened to make the situation like this?'

Everyone got into the two vehicles, and the eight left the Institute unaware of the cat watching them leave. Mystique transformed back to her human form and watched them leave. She grabbed her phone and said, "They're heading to the beach. You guys know what to do."

"We're on it." Pietro replied back from his phone. He closed his phone and asked, "Does everyone know who Magneto told us to leave alone?"

"Yeah, Phantom." Lance said with a low growl. "Why does he get a free pass?"

"He believes Phantom's a powerful mutant and wants to convince him to join our side." Pietro answered with a smirk growing on his face. "With that guy on our side we can finally defeat those X-men."

"Yo man, do you actually believe he can convince Phantom to join our side? What about the pink haired girl, Aelita?" Todd asked while leaning against the tree with his arms crossed.

"Yeah man, we know those two are powerful, but they aren't stupid." Fred said.

Pietro turned his attention to the road from their hiding spot in the forest as the two vehicles drove off. "Magneto believes those two are starting to doubt Professor Xavier, but he believes if he can convince Phantom Aelita will follow him."

Todd put his hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. "Wait, if his plan actually works, we will have two powerful teammates? Now I'm starting to back it up since it means that we can finally defeat those X-creeps."

"Let's worry about that later." Lance said rubbing hands together. "Right now, we have some fights to win."

"Let's pummel those X-men!" Blob said punching the palm of his left hand with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, let's go show those X-men who deserves to be the real winners." Pietro said making the others chuckle evilly as they got into Lance's vehicle.

Danny glanced at Aelita then back at the road. "So, do you know what was going on with Rogue since she didn't want to ride with me?" He asked cautiously.

Aelita's shoulders stiffen a bit at the question. She looked around the truck slowly then looked at Danny sadly. "She asked me about why you were hugging me when we were talking about Lyoko last week." She told him.

"Oh no, why do I get a feeling this is going somewhere I'm not going to like?" Danny asked no one in particular.

Aelita set her elbow on the arm rest on the door and put her head on her hand. "I told her you were comforting me."

Danny blinked a couple times. "Wait, that's it?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you said something that could ruin the relationship."

Kurt and Dawn glance at each other then back at Danny. "Uh, Danny, I think zat's da problem." Kurt said making Danny blink a couple times.

"Wait, are you telling me Rogue's upset because I comforted you?" Danny asked looking at Aelita then back ay the road to make sure nothing bad happens to them.

Aelita looked back at Danny and muttered, "Yes."

"Why would Rogue be jealous of me comforting you when you were an emotional wreck at the time?" Danny asked not understanding the situation at all.

Aelita's cheeks became a little pink as she said, "I might have acted a bit snappy since she wants to know about Lyoko."

"She brought it up again?" Danny rubbed his temples with his left hand and sighed in defeat. "Everyone just wants to know."

"Maybe it would be better if we just tell dem." Kurt suggested as they started to distance a bit away from the X-van unknowingly.

"While telling them would cause so much of this drama to end, there's more to it than Aelita has let you know Kurt." Dawn said making Kurt look at her with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean, Dawn?"

"She means I never told you what actually happened and why I'm here." Aelita answered making one of her holo-screens appear in front of Kurt. "Lyoko is known as an illegal project that could have caused war on our planet. Its original use was going to make the people be able to listen in on secret conversations from around the world."

"What?!" Kurt yelled looking at the project in shock.

Aelita nodded, "Yes, but my father did not know the full intent of the plan when he started the project along with most of the scientists. Once he found out, he took everything and ran off with mom and me, but they found us and took mom before we could completely escape." Dawn gasped in surprise. "My father never told me what was going on until he scanned me onto Lyoko where his artificial intelligence turned against him making sure my father could never have a physical body on Lyoko."

"It gets even more complicated, but we're going to the beach, and I rather have us not worry about any of this stuff until our beach party is over." Danny said before Aelita could bring anything else up about her story.

"Zat explains quite a bit actually." Kurt said as the holo-screen closed and disappeared in front of him. "Is zis why da others cannot know about da project?"

"Yes, someone has blackmailed Jeremy's family into capturing him to give this scientist information about Lyoko and Project Carthage." Aelita answered as a tear escaped her left eye.

Danny sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her over to him and continued as Aelita put her face on Danny's shoulder. "She's held in the negative feelings these past few months about everything since she didn't want anyone to know." Danny told them.

Aelita removed her head and wiped the tears off her face. 'Man, going through someding like zat has to be hard.' Kurt thought sadly as he looked down at the floor.

"I'll talk to them for you Aelita." Dawn said suddenly making Kurt and Danny a bit confused. "I'll explain what happened to your family and friends but leave out everything about the project."

"Dawn…"

Dawn shook her head. "You need to relax Aelita. They'll understand your reason, but you're emotionally unstable talking to them about the project, and we're…" She suddenly stopped talking and looked out the window narrowing her eyes.

"Dawn…" Kurt put his hand on Dawn's shoulder making her look at him.

"Johnny is following us." She said making Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. "I just realized our friends have been separated into another area when we weren't looking. We're being followed by Johnny and another friend of his, and they seem to have an intention to defeat us for some reason."

'Well, she suddenly went on guard.' Danny thought as he drove off onto a road towards a private beach. 'This means something is happening to the others, and we're not going to like it one bit.'

Logan landed the Blackbird on the shore in Hawaii. Scott walked up to the front and asked, "You see anything?"

"No, and the tide's coming in." Logan said crossing his arms. "This cove'll be underwater in an hour."

"Take a closer look around." Charles said to them. They nodded and walked off the Blackbird and looked around.

Scott found a surf board and moved it to it's side. He looked at Logan and asked, "Do you think it's his?"

"Maybe." Logan said then looked to where there were foot prints in the sande They followed the footprints and stopped when there were no more. "Hmm. Looks like company dropped in on him, literally, and left the same way." Logan looked up while Scott examined the ground.

"What kind of company?" Scott asked looking at Logan.

Logan sighed, "Magneto."

"Who?" Logan growled then moved forward looking around. "Logan, who's Magneto?"

"I got a feeling you're about to find out." He said turning his head to Scott.

'I know you're here, Magneto.' Xavier telepathicly said to Magneto. 'I can sense it. Show yourself.' The Blackbird started to shake then started to fly up into the air.

"It's him." Logan said then ran to the Blackbird leaving Scott there watching. Logan jumped and grabbed the landing gear just in time.

Scott turned around when a shadow came over him. He turned around and said, "Alex? Is it really you?"

"Scott? Scott!" Alex jumped off the rocks onto the beach while Scott ran to him. They embraced each other in a hug while Alex said, "Man, it's like you came back from the dead! I've had dreams just like this."

"Me, too! Oh, wow!" They got out of their hug. "But this one is real though. Man, look at you. What happened to that scrawny little kid I use to pick on?"

Alex blinked then said, "Oh hey that reminds me." He punched Scott on the shoulder. "I owed you that for ten years."

"And you still hit like a girl." Scott replied rubbing it.

"Believe me bro. There's more to this punch than you know." Alex said streaching his arms out. "I still can't believe it. When Magneto told me you were showing up, I..."

"Who, wait. Magneto? You're with him? That guy just kidnapped my Professor!" Scott said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Alex removed Scott's hands and put his hands on Scott's shoulders. "No, no, no. You got it wrong. He told me all about it. He just wants to show him something." Alex removed his hands and motioned for Scott to follow him. "Come here for a second." Scott was started to be worried and followed his brother by climbing up the rocks. "He wants to show all of us."

"All?" Scott asked surprised.

"Yeah, you know, mutants." Alex reached the top and reached out his hand for Scott to grab. "He told me you were one, and guess what, so am I." He put his hands and continued, "See? Check this out." His hands started to glow red. "I couldn't believe it! I got these powers growing inside of me." He made his hands stop glowing and turned to Scott. "Man, I was creeped out until Magneto filled me in. He's great Scott. He knows so much." He starts walking down the path with Scott following him. "He wants to meet with us. That's all. I'm going. I mean, how could I not? But you got to come to okay?"

Scott turned his head from his brother and saw the big metal ball open for them to enter. Scott pointed at it and said, "That thing there, it'll take us to Magneto?"

"Yeah, come on." Alex ran to it and stopped when he got there. He turned around and said, "It's kind of scary, you know? But exciting. Please?" Alex asked pointing to the metal ball.

Scott put his hand on his head and said, "Ah, this just doesn't smell right, Alex. But...I'll go." He starts walking up to him. "Just to keep an eye on you and to find Professor X." Alex put a hand on his brother's shoulder and nodded. They entered the metal ball and saw it close after them. The thing took off to where the Professor was being taken.

Jean drove down the road to the beach giving Rogue a small glance. "Why do yah keep giving me that look Jean?" Rogue asked after twenty minutes of driving.

"Why are you so mad that you couldn't ride with Danny?" Jean asked making Rogue sigh.

"Ah should have seen that coming." Rogue muttered in distaste. _Aelita told me that Danny was comforting her when I them in our room with his arms around her waist._

_Wait, why would Danny have his arms around her waist for? _ Jean asked telepathically with a raised eyebrow.

_I might have pestered Aelita a little too much about the project. _ Rogue looked away from Jean feeling a bit ashamed of it.

_Rogue…_

_Ah apologized to her earlier and hoped what Ah saw was only something that…_

Jean groaned mentally making Rogue wince a bit. _Do you realize what you could have done by pestering her?_

_It doesn't matter now. Ah ruined our friendship because of it, but now she ruined it even more by telling me that he was comforting her._ Rogue replied angrily as she crossed her arms. _Why would she do that?_

_She said it because it was probably the truth. She probably became an emotional wreck, and Danny was the only one who knew what was going on to help her. _Jean replied back while giving Rogue a hard stare narrowing her eyebrows a bit. _Do you even realize how worse things could have gone?_

Rogue turned her head away from Jean and muttered, "Ah don't want to talk about it."

Jean sighed, "Rogue…"

"Ah said drop it Jean!" Rogue said starting to lose her temper.

Kitty leaned over towards Evan and asked, "Do you have, like, any idea what that was about?"

Evan shook his head, "No, but I have a pretty good idea it has something to do with Aelita's secret project."

"Well duh, that secret has been eating all of us to know about it." Kitty leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "Good thing we're going to the beach to take something like that off our mind."

"You got that…Look out!" Evan yelled when the road in front of them suddenly started to shoot up in front of them.

Jean moved the truck out of the way of the rocks and kept on driving down the road narrowing her eyes. "We got unwanted company." She told them.

Kitty and Evan look out the window on their ends from the back seat and saw Lance driving his vehicle at them. "It's Lance and his friends." Kitty said.

"I'll handle it." Evan made spikes come out of his right arm and shot them at Lance's jeep. The spikes hit the vehicle but only caused damage to the headlights and the front bumper. 'Oh man, needs more power.' He fired more spikes at the vehicle as Jean drove the vehicle down the street avoiding the debris coming their way.

"If this keeps up, we'll crash!" Jean told them making the others look at her in shock.

"Why can't you use your telekinesis?" Kitty asked as Evan fired more spikes at the Brotherhood's vehicle

"I wish it was that easy!" Jean gasped when she saw some rocks fall down onto the road making her swerve off onto a dirt path down to a deserted beach. "I don't have the same type of control Danny has."

"Look out!" Rogue yelled just as Blob came into view in the middle of the street.

'Now the fun has just begun.' Fred thought sticking his gut . Jean slammed on the brakes but still ends up ramming into Fred's gut. Fred crossed his arms and asked, "Come here often?"

Lance stopped his car behind the other vehicle and got up from his seat along with Pietro and Todd. "Let's party."

Logan was climbing on the wing of the Blackbird and tried not to fall off. Charles was trying to make the flight go smoother or make it stop. 'Charles, relax.' Magneto telepathicly told Charles. 'I am in control.'

Charles looked left and right then looked up. "What is this about, Magneto?"

'I am simply taking steps to ensure our survival. We both know that humankind will not only learn of us, but they will fear us, for we are the future.' He telepathicly said to Charles. "And what man fears he tramples. So I should be ready for them.' Charles gritted his teeth together in anger. Wolverine made his claws come through the top of the Blackbird and tried to get himself in. 'Ah, yes, Wolverine. The man with the Adamantium claws.' Magneto made the claws bend making Logan groan in pain. 'Of course, adamantium is a metal,' Logan got flipped over onto his back by going forward. 'And I'm sure you must realize that I...' Logan was back in his normal position then his claws were back to normal. 'Am the master of Magnetism.' Logan's claws came out of the Blackbird, and he fell into the Pacific Ocean. He poked his head out of the water and saw the Blackbird fly away. He looked at an island nearby and swam to it.

At the institute, Ororo opened the front door and asked, "Hello? Anyone home?" She starts walking through the main hallway. "Professor?" She heard a cat then said, "Oh, hello. You're not quite the kitty I was hoping to see." She pet it a couple times then got up and continued walking. "Can you tell me where everyone's gone?" The cat followed her up the stairs. "Logan?" The cat stopped at the fron to the hallway Storm was walking down. IT turned back into Mystique making Storm say, "Well, look what the cat dragged in." She turned around and make electricity run through her hands. Mystique swung her leg then jumped at Storm only to get shocked right on the spot. Mystique screamed in pain and fell backwards down the stairs.

Danny drove his vehicle into the private area and asked, "How far behind is Johnny's vehicle?"

"He's catching up." She said keeping her eyes on the road behind them.

"We can't keep wasting gas like this." Kurt said gritting his teeth. "Johnny's shadow is tracking us, and I have a feeling we'll never lose zat shadow either."

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked getting a bit frustrated with their situation. "The beach is not too far away, and we don't know why he's chasing us."

"Just get us to da beach. I'll take care of Johnny."

"There's a third aura following Johnny and the other aura, and this aura is not a friendly one either." Dawn said making the two guys grit their teeth.

"What is going on around here?" Aelita muttered bringing up images of the three people Dawn was sensing. She made the three images come up in front of Kurt and Dawn and said, "The person riding with Johnny is his girlfriend named Katherine."

"She has da same name as Kitty." Kurt said raising an eyebrow at the similarity in name.

"The other woman is named Penelope Spectra, and most of her history has been blocked." Aelita told them making all three of them feel confused. "It seems these three are after us, but I don't know why."

"What about the others? Are they doing alright?" Danny asked.

Aelita brought the image up of the others just in time for them to get dumped into the sand by the Blob. "The Brotherhood's attacking them!"

"What?!"

Logan made it onto the shore of the island and got down on his knees from being exausted form swimming. He sniffed the area then turned his head in surprise when he heard, "You look tired." He looked at Sabertooth who was leaning on a rock that was on top of a small mount. "Hard to stay afloat with metal bones, huh?"

"Why do I get the feeling I wasn't dropped her by accident?" Logan asked getting really angry.

"You got that right, bub." He jumped and landed on Logan.

Danny pulled his truck out onto the sand and parked it immediately. The four exit the vehicle and walked up to the end of the road to see a red convertible and a motorcycle coming their way. Aelita got in front of the three and transformed into her Lyoko costume. She made two fans appear in her hands and opened them up putting one in front of her mouth and the other behind her back. "Let's see how they liked being attacked by surprise." Aelita mutters throwing the two fans at the vehicles.

Johnny sees the fans coming his way and muttered, "Oh man, they know we're following them." He swerved his motorcycle out of the way of both fans and picked up the speed.

Spectra saw both fans coming her way and frowned, "Well, that's not a nice thing to do to a future psychiatrist." She jumped out of the car as both fans go through the hood of her car, come out beneath the dashboard, tear through the seats, and go out the trunk of her car. Penelope got up on her feet to see her car blow up making her groan in frustration. "Bertrand just had to be out with the other vehicle." She mutters in distaste. "And Vlad always did wonder why I hated kids." She started to walk to her destination down at the beach with a cool walk in her step.

Johnny skidded his motorcycle to a stop and removed his helmet along with his girlfriend. "Well, well, if it isn't blue boy freak who humiliated me back at the forest. What are you and your friends attacking me for?" He asked as his girlfriend got off his motorcycle. He heard an explosion behind him and turned his head to see a destroyed red convertible on fire and in pieces.

"She deserves it." Kat said crossing her arms with a bored look on her face.

Aelita caught her fans and looked at the fans with a raised eyebrow. "I don't remember these fans being so powerful." She mutters looking over the fans carefully.

"Why are you following us Johnny?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyebrow.

"I'm here for a little game, and the two ladies are as well, but I am a bit confused as to why she has to be involved." Johnny answered pointing back at Penelope who was starting to come into everyone's view. "You see the game is simple. We fight, and the winner gets to go to paradise."

"Sounds like a lame idea for finding a way to fight someone." Dawn said with no emotion.

"That doesn't matter since I didn't come up with the game." Johnny got off his bike and cracked his knuckles. "I only agreed to the game for a little payback from our last meeting."

"You really think we're going to let you guys do this?" Danny asked making his hands glow green.

Kat smirked, "Actually, the boss already got plans for you."

The group hears a loud sound behind them and turns around to see a metal sphere coming their way. "What is zat?" Kurt asked as the metal sphere floated down towards them.

"I don't like this." Danny said narrowing his eyebrows.

They watch as the metal sphere stops a few feet away from them. The sphere opens up and shoots metal tentacles out straight at Danny. Danny turns intangible once the tentacles reach him and flies up into the sky making the tentacles go up after him. 'What is this thing?' Danny thought as he kept having the tentacles go through him.

Johnny grabs Kurt with his shadow covered hand and says, "I wouldn't worry about your friend if I was you Nightcrawler!" He throws Kurt across the beach and runs after him covering his other hand with his shadows.

Nightcrawler turns the holographic projection from his watch and narrows his eyebrows. "Bring it on Johnny." Kurt said as he landed on his feet.

Dawn turned her attention to Kat and asked, "Do you really think it's necessary to fight?"

Kat smirked, "Actually, I do, but the good thing about me fighting you is that we're on even grounds here."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of that statement. "You can't seriously believe our mutant powers are on the same level."

"You control animals. I control anything that's of the male species." Kat said swinging her bag at Dawn who leaned back slightly.

'Did she just reveal her mutant power is controlling males?' Dawn thought as she walked backwards avoiding the fists and handbag Kat was swinging at her. Dawn ducked and swung her leg out from under Kat making her fall onto her back on the beach.

Kat got up on her feet and growled, "You'll pay for that animal freak."

Aelita watched as Penelope Spectra walked up to her and asked, "Are you going to fight me as well, or are you going to leave us alone?"

"Foolish child, I'm only here because of a job opportunity." Penelope said pushing her glasses up over her eyes. "I've heard about your recent fights with your friend Rogue. Why would you say such a thing to her?"

Aelita's eyes widen at the question. "No…" She took a few steps back as Penelope kept walking towards the girl.

"I thought you two were friends. Are you certain she would even forgive you for all the things you said to her?"

"Shut up!" Aelita yelled putting her hands to her head. "I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to put a strain on their relationship."

"But you did it anyway. Now your friendship and their relationship are on the line." Penelope smirked as she saw the fear going through the girl's eyes. "Do you think Danny would even forgive you if those two break up?"

Aelita fell on her knees in despair at the question and cried, "I was upset! I didn't want to ruin their relationship!"

Penelope stopped right in front of Aelita and lowered her glasses slightly. "It's unfortunate that you did, and the best part is that you are too far in despair to stop me taking your energy." She put her hand on Aelita's head only to frown when she felt no energy come from the girl. "What?"

"Surprised, aren't you?" Aelita said from behind Penelope.

Spectra turned around in surprise and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I guess you never heard of my creation power since it allows me to create anything by using my voice including a decoy." Aelita glared at Penelope and raised her hands up with the pink energy in them. "I'm just glad I talked with Danny before you even showed up."

Penelope growled as the decoy disappeared. "They told me you would be an easy target."

Aelita smirked, "I probably would have been if Danny wasn't there for me." Aelita shot her energy fields and watched as the woman flew over the beach a few feet away from the vehicles. "If there was anything that I learned while being here is that Danny would never be upset with me for destroying their relationship."

Penelope growled, "You're lying. Danny's a teen who knows nothing about relationships and the real world. He'll be mad at you for breaking them up girl."

"Then I guess you know nothing about us then." Danny said punching Penelope in the head knocking her out. Danny made himself visible from behind the fallen Spectra and looked at Aelita just as the tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. He gritted his teeth and yelled, "Guys, win the fights! Whatever these guys are up to, it has something to do with their leader." He got pulled into the metal ball and saw it close making it completely dark.

"Danny!" Aelita yelled running at the metal sphere only for tentacles to grab her limbs and pull her into another metal ball that appeared out of nowhere.

Dawn watched her friends get taken away in the giant metal balls then glared at Kat. "Where are they being taken?" Dawn asked ducking back to avoid the purse swung at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find…OW!" Kat yelled looking down at her foot to see a hermit krab with its claw around her pinky toe. "Get off of my toe!" Kat swung her purse at the krab only for her other pinky toe to get pinched by another hermit krab. "OW!"

Dawn watched as hermit krabs started to surround the woman. "Oh, you might want to run before they start pinching your toes off." Dawn warned as she sat down on the rock next to a normal crab.

Kat watched in fright as more hermit krabs started coming her way. She looked at Dawn and growled, "How did you even get my shoes off?"

"They fell off when I tripped you earlier."

Kat ran at Dawn who held up the normal crab in front of Kat who skidded to a halt to avoid the claw. Kat swung her purse at the crab only for it to catch her purse with its claw. The crab threw her purse into the water which happened to make Kat fly off the ground into the water since she held onto the strap. Dawn looked down at the crab in surprise and blinked a couple times. "That was unexpected." She muttered when she heard a loud noise coming her way. She looked at the metal sphere coming her way and walked towards it with a sigh. "Trust Danny." She mutters not liking the situation.

Kurt jumped back avoiding the two dark hands slamming on the ground. "You really need to stop moving." Johnny growled running at Kurt again who teleported a couple yards away.

Kurt watched Dawn walk over to the sphere and muttered, "I sure hope Danny knows what he's doing."

Johnny shot tentacles out at Kurt who teleported away to avoid the attack. "Gr, when will you stop teleporting?"

Kurt appeared behind Johnny and wrapped his arms underneath Johnny's arms and said, "Yeah, like I would let you win." He teleported them to one spot then to another spot. He released Johnny and kicked the guy on the back teleporting in front of Johnny as Johnny fell forward in surprise. "Hello." Kurt punched Johnny in the face making the man lose consciousness and fall to the ground. He turned around to see the metal sphere come towards him making him grit his teeth. He watched the sphere come down towards him and open. The tentacles shot out and grabbed his arms and legs. He got pulled into the sphere and sighed as he was held in place as it closed.

"Hey man, that didn't take too long at all." Toad said liking this win.

Suddenly they felt the ground shake and lost their balance just in time for Jean to surface on the beach with her friends. "X-men, you know what to do." She told them.

"Yeah, well we got something to do ourselves, and that's defeating you." Toad said jumping at Rogue.

"Ah would rather be defeated by a flock of birds then by you." Rogue said avoiding Toad's jump. She kicked the guy on the back and went after him with a scowl on her face.

"Time to prove yourself Evan." Pietro ran and pushed Evan back down onto the sand crossing his arms.

"What do you gain from this pointless fighting?" Jean asked as Lance walked her way.

"Sanctuary." Lance said bringing his hands up forcing the ground beneath her to shake and pull her into the ground.

Jean forced herself out of the sand with her telekinesis and pushed Lance away making him lose his concentration and fall on his back. "This is stupid. Who promised you guys' sanctuary?"

Avalanche got up on one knee and glared at Jean. "I don't have to answer to you." Lance said making the sand pull Jean back into it.

Jean forced herself out of the ground and threw some rocks at Lance who jumped back to avoid them. Jean threw more rocks at Lance and jumped back to avoid some rocks falling down near her. She turned around to see a giant rock fall towards her and held it still with her telekinesis. "Lance!"

Avalanche smirked and put his hand out making the sand start to suck her body into it. "Sorry Jean, but I want to win. Actually, I'm not sorry at all." He pushed into the ground as she pushed the rock to the side just in time for her to be put in the ground completely. He made the ground shake again and covered the spot up with a couple giant rocks muttering, "That should last long enough for me to be the winner. I never stood a chance in the first place."

Kitty watched Jean get buried in the sand and yelled, "Jean!" She ran towards Jean hoping to get her out when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned her head to see Fred standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry girly, but your fight is with me!" He threw her to another area of the sand and jumped right above her. He slammed his body on her and gasped in confusion when the girl phased through his body.

Kitty got out of Blob's body saying, "Yuck, Blob-ola, I, like totally need a shower now." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted falling onto the sand head first.

"I got you beat, and you know it Evan!" Pietro said as he ran around Evan who was shooting spikes out at Pietro. Pietro picked up the speed and covered Evan up in sand saying, "And I always speed to the top."

Toad shot his tongue out at Rogue and screamed when she grabbed it with her gloved hand. She threw him into the upside down X-van and watched Toad smack himself right into the vehicle making him lose consciousness. "Ah rather not have your icky thoughts in my head, Toad. But Ah'm dropping yah right here!" She said as she removed one of her gloves.

Lance put his hand on Rogue's shoulder making her look at him. "Relax Rogue. It's over."

"And here comes your reward." Fred said pointing up at the sky as four metal spheres came towards them.

Storm walked up the stairs and looked around for Mystique. Mystique came down the hallway doing some flips then jumped on Storm. Storm pushed Mystique off of her. Mystique landed on her feet and turned her body to Storm. "Give up, and I'll make this quick, Wind-Rider. I shouldn't even have to prove myself to him." She flipped and swung her feet at Storm.

Storm moved to the side and got on her feet. "I don't know why you have chosen to attack me. And in truth, I don't much care." She made the area foggy. "This is my home, and you are not welcome here." Storm punched Mystique in the face and made the fog go away. She turned her attention to some rumbling going on above her. She saw the giant metal ball come down and open up. The tentacles came out and grabbed her making her go into the ball.

Sabertooth swung his claw at Wolverine and barely missed Logan's head. Logan jumped onto Sabertooth and jumped up when Sabertooth hit the ground. Logan landed on his feet and turned around bringing his left claw out. "Tell me where Magneto took Xavier, and maybe I'll go easy on you." He brought the right one out. "Maybe."

"Hey, he had it easy...A free pass to sanctuary while the rest of us got to fight to get in, which actually suits me just fine." Sabertooth said then ran at Wolverine.

"The gathering is almost complete." Magneto said as the metal spheres started to fly towards the meteor. "Just Wolverine and Sabertooth to go." He told his friend as they traveled down the hall. "A storm is coming Charles, and our resolve must be ironclad."

"Your invitation begs the question...What happens to those who won't come willingly?" Charles asked him.

Magneto turned around and walked on. "If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force-fed." They turned their attention to Rogue, Kurt, Dawn, and Storm in sleeping chambers.

Charles rolled up to the one where Storm was and put his hand on the glass. "Magnus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them." Charles said slamming his hand on the wheelchair.

Magneto crossed his arms. "A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed, I'll admit." He says as Blob, Quicksilver, and Avalanche entered the room. He walks to Charles and pointed at the door. "But for every unbeliever...There is a new convert." The door opens revealing Scott and Alex wearing blue pants, white shirt, and brown jackets.

The Professor looks at Scott surprised and said, "Scott, no."

"There's more Charles." Magneto said with a knowing smile.

Danny and Aelita walked out into the open wearing their usual uniforms with worried looks in their eyes. "No, Danny, Aelita, please don't…"

Danny looked at Rogue's chamber then at Kurt, Dawn, and Storm. 'We'll get out of this situation guys. I promise.'

**Yes, Jean lost her fight against Avalanche, and Kurt defeated Johnny again. Now, I was going to include a whole story as to why Penelope Spectra was in this chapter fighting to win, but I decided it had nothing to do with the chapter so I cut that out for a later chapter. Also Jean's loss was…well it was just plain stupid even to me, and I wanted it to change from the normal group of people who were the original winners. I couldn't change Storm or Rogue which left Jean. Lance knew he would lose if he and his friends didn't have the element of surprise nor the terrain they were around. Plus, there have been times he did have her on the ropes as well in the future episodes.**

**Anyway, I wasn't originally going to put Spectra in the story, but I almost forgot about the story line I'm doing with her and her team. Also I'm keeping Vlad in the dark to make things more interesting when he and Danny meet for the first time. I might as well mention Vlad's 'round table' in some degree. Vlad in a way is going to be a Kingpin of crime like the original. The only difference is that he doesn't care too much about his success. The rest should be self-explanatory if you watched Danny Phantom.**

**Anyone else surprised about the tension going on between Aelita and Rogue now? I did not originally plan that to happen, but I got a whole new idea in this story anyway.**

**I am also going to mention that I'm changing the whole story line to just Marvel from X-men Evolution. Meaning it will stay together as one whole and not split off at all. When will I do it? (shrugs)**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I would love to have reviews for your opinions. If you think something is out of place, I would love to know and see what I can do to fix it. R&amp;R**


	16. Fight for Survival part 2

**Part 2 and the end of season 1 everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I own nothing in this story.**

Toad was sitting on a rock groaning that he lost again. "I don't get it." He noticed a fly come near him. "I'm strong. I'm agile." He shot his tongue out and caught the fly and ate it. "I got this killer tongue. How could I be left behind?" He saw another fly come up to him. He shot his tongue at the fly only for the tongue to get grabbed by Evan.

"All right, spill it Toad. What just happened?" Evan asked pulling Toad's tongue a little hard. "Where did the others go, man?"

Toad put his hands up. "Ok, ok!" Evan released Toad's tongue making Toad fling onto his back. Toad got up half way rubbing his chin. "Yeah, I don't owe that crummy Magneto nothing no more, that's for sure."

Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Who?" Kitty asked.

"Magneto, one major mega mutant." Toad got on all four and hopped over to Jean, Evan, and Kitty. "He's picking out the best from the worst, and we lost." He got onto his feet. "Guess what that makes us. Losers!" Toad said putting his hand up as a L.

Jean picked Toad up with her telekinesis and asked, "What happens to the winners?"

"They get sent to sanctuary also known as Asteroid M, and if I had to say anything Phantom and that pink haired girl will already be there as well." Toad told them trying to keep his cool despite being in the air.

Jean released Toad and muttered, "This cannot be happening."

"You better believe it." Toad wiped some of the sand off his shoulders and looked around. "I'm more surprised you lost to Avalanche."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Toad.

Toad shrieked a bit. "I meant you have two mutant powers, and they happen to include your telekinesis. I always thought you were stronger than him."

"I blame it on terrain." Evan said then walked over to their vehicle.

"We'll worry about it later. Right now we need to find this Asteroid M and figure out what happened to the others. We don't know who has won and lost, but Cerebro should help us find them." Jean told everyone.

Toad rubbed his chin and groaned a bit in pain. "She left a mark." He muttered referring to Rogue having him slam right into the vehicle.

Danny held onto the handle bars on Xavier's wheelchair and turned it for Xavier to face Scott. "Scott, I-I don't understand." Xavier said shocked.

"Professor, wait!" Scott said walking up to Charles. "We're just here to listen, that's all."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I already heard what he said, and I don't like it, Scott. What about them?" Danny asked pointing at Kurt, Dawn, Rogue, and Storm. "Are they here to listen as well? Man, he wanted to see if he could convince me! My girlfriend is one of those people, Scott."

Scott looked at the containers surprised and turned to Magneto. "Hey, what is this?"

"Simply a precaution, Scott." Magneto said taking a couple steps forward. "Not everyone has the maturity to accept the need for change as you do, not yet."

Scott walked up to Magneto a little angry. "Let them out! Now!"

Avalanche walked in front of Magneto rubbing his hands together while smirking. "I will." Magneto put a hand on Avalanche's shoulder and pushed him out of the way. "We just need to proceed cautiously. Trust me." Magneto walked up to Charles while Scott ran right behind him. "They are perfectly safe."

'Are they safe, Scott?' The Professor asked Scott telepathically. 'Are any of us safe? I know the man well.' Scott turned his attention to Xavier and Danny. 'His motives cannot be trusted. He's bitter...' Magneto moved the chair making Danny fly off of it. Xavier was put into one of the chambers. 'Logan! Logan, lose the battle! Magneto is...'

The gas was let into the chamber making Xavier pass out. "No!" Scott said making his eyes glow with his hands on his glasses.

"Do that, and he'll not survive the decompression." Magneto said then turned to Danny. "The same goes with her." He points at Rogue.

Scott turned to Magneto not removing his hand. "Yeah? Well, odds aren't that great for you, either."

"I can agree with you there." Aelita said as her hands glowed with her energy fields.

Danny stared at Rogue in the containment unit then turned to Kurt and Dawn. 'Rogue…guys, we'll get out of this.'

"Hey, hey, hey, Scott, come on, man." Alex said walking up to his brother. "This is no good. They're having a little time-out. So what? Look, I don't get it either, but no one should be getting hurt here." Alex looked at Danny. "You guys can't blame Magneto for being careful." Alex turned his attention to Magneto. "And all I know is he just wants to help, and I need his help." Alex rubbed his hand then grabbed Scott's hand away from his glasses. "So, come on, holster that thing, would you?"

Scott sighed, "I don't like it."

"But your brother is right, Scott." Magneto said walking up to the three. "I'm not your enemy," he remover his helmet, "nor am I Charles. Very soon, you will see the truth."

Logan slid across the ground and hit a mountain of dirt. "Lose the battle? I don't get it, Charles." Logan got up and ran at Sabertooth. Sabertooth jumped onto Logan and made them roll down the mountain. Sabertooth landed on his back with Logan above him. Sabertooth held onto Logan's wrists and flipped them over then got kicked in the stomach. Sabertooth flew back and broke a tree while going through the air. Sabertooth hit the ground on his back then flipped and hit his stomach. Logan brought his claws out while Sabertooth was getting up. "I know about Magneto."

"Huh! Then you know I'm the one who belongs at his side, not you." Sabertooth said getting to his feet.

"You're right. Not me." Wolverine put his claws back in his hands then got punched in the face by Sabertooth. Logan went over the edge and hit the rock near the bottom of the island. Sabertooth walked to the edge and saw Logan unconscious. Sabertooth laughed for victory and heard the giant metal ball come. Sabertooth smiled as the ball floated in front of him and opened up. Sabertooth walked into the ball and had it take off. Logan opened his eyes and watched it fly off then turned his attention to the helicopter nearby.

Danny stood out on the porch looking out at the view. 'I know that I told them to win.' He thought then slammed his hands on the railing. 'Was it really worth it?'

"You need to relax." Aelita said as she walked out onto the balcony where Danny was.

"How can I relax when my girlfriend is held inside a containment unit?" Danny asked sarcastically putting his elbow on the balcony with his head on his hand.

Aelita sighed, "We'll free them Danny."

He turned around and threw his hands up in the air. "How are we going to free them Aelita? The only metal on this asteroid is being controlled by Magneto."

"He's using technology that I can hack into. Plus, I can finally use one of towers." She reminded him wiggling her eyebrows a bit hoping Danny got the message.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "What do you…Oh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I already hacked both machines on this asteroid and got the containment units to release our friends and professors in an hour."

"Wait, you said both machines. What's the second machine?" Danny asked feeling a little uneasy.

Aelita looked out at the view and sighed, "It's some kind of mutant amplifier, but there are complications."

"What kind of complications?" Scott asked as he and his brother walked out onto the balcony.

"This machine is designed to alter our thinking, and if I'm right, Magneto designed it to change us into what he wants." She answered making her holo-screen appear in front of all of them showing the schematics of the machine.

"Scott, what is she talking about?" Alex asked his brother not understanding the situation.

"It means Magneto has plans to alter our minds without us knowing about it, and he did a pretty good job if you ask me." Scott answered with a sigh. "What should we do Aelita?"

"I don't know." Aelita told him as the holo-screen disappeared.

"You said it will alter our mind, right?" Alex asked making them look at him.

"Yes, but none of us has a mind that can resist our minds being messed around except…" Aelita and Scott widened their eyes and looked at Danny.

Danny looked between Scott and Aelita and asked, "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"It makes sense." Scott said smiling at his friend.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Danny, how's that mental block you have in your mind?" Aelita asked.

Danny gave Aelita a confused look and scratched his head. "Uh, I guess its fine, but what are you guys…" He trailed off and widened his eyes in realization. "Wait, you guys can't seriously be thinking of volunteering me."

"If Aelita's right about this, your mind might be the only one able to resist being altered by Magneto's machine." Scott told Danny. "It's the only thing we have, and if it works then we can stop Magneto's plans before they officially begin."

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but my brother's right." Alex added making everyone look at him. "If this device can change our way of thinking, my brother believes that you're the only one who can resist it and trick Magneto into thinking it made you want to work with him or whatever he wants to use it for."

"I'll think about it, but in the mean time we need to prepare for the others to arrive. If I'm right about this, Wolverine and the others will come to save us, and I have a feeling Mystique is not happy about losing to Storm." Danny said

Scott nodded, "Agreed."

Jean, Kitty, and Evan came into the Institute and saw it was in a mess. "What happened here?" Jean muttered looking around the area carefully.

"Oh my word." Kitty said.

"This place is trashed." Evan said with Toad hopping in behind them.

Toad looked at the mess and said, "Aw, man! You guys live like slobs."

Kitty kept on walking forward while the other guys walked in other directions. "Storm! Storm!" Kitty called out. "Hey are you in here?" Mystique transformed herself from being a statue and got on the ledge. "Storm? Storm!"

Mystique jumped over everyone and landed in front of them. "She's out. Can I take a message?" She asked them while walking up to them with her arms crossed.

"Hey, if you're still here, then that means you're a loser, too!" Toad said laughing.

Mystique grabbed Toad by the shirt and angrily said, "Don't ever call me that!"

"What are you doing here Mystique?" Jean asked glaring at the blue woman.

"Simple truth. Nobody discards me," she threw Toad away from her, "especially not Magneto. After all I've done for him. So, I'm paying him a visit. We can go together or I can go alone."

"Oh, you won't be alone." Logan said walking through the front of the Institute. "If Magneto got our friends," he moved the broken galls door away, "then we're going after him." He finished while walking towards the group.

"Good." Mystique said crossing her arms. "But I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

Logan glared at her and got close. "Then get your own ride." He looked at his team. "X-men lets go!" He walked away with Jean, Evan, and Kitty following him. Toad stood next to Mystique and watched the X-men walk away.

"Oh, all right, fine!" Mystique pushed Toad to follow the others. "I expect to be consulted."

"Now, you can't be expecting to leave us behind." Johnny said as he and Kat walked into the building.

"What about Penelope?" Mystique asked cautiously.

"She decided it wasn't worth it since she never wanted to be a apart of Magneto's group anyway." Kat said rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ulterior motives behind all of this anyway."

"I'm pissed about losing to that blue demon. I swear when I get my hands on him; I'll…OOF!" Johnny felt a foot his face making him fall back onto the ground with a groan of pain.

"You'll do nothing of the sort."

Johnny got up messaging his jaw then growled, "Why would you care what I want to do? He cost me my win and embarrassed me in the forest. He deserves to pay."

"Then you're not welcome to come along with us." Logan said making his claws come out to scare the teen.

Johnny took a couple steps back and growled, "Fine, I didn't want to work for that loser Magneto anyway!" He turned around and walked away saying, "Let's go Kat! I have some things to take care of, but I can drive you back home."

"Sorry Johnny, but I'm going." Kat told him making him groan.

"Fine, see if I care!" Johnny left the building growling angrily. He got on his bike muttering, "I try to do something nice for her, and she always blows me off." He drove his bike off the property and went to his next destination that he needed to go.

A few minutes later, everyone boarded the helicopter and strapped themselves in with Wolverine and Mystique in the pilot seats. Wolverine opened the ceiling, which happened to be their tennis court, and pulled the helicopter up into the air. "Welcome to the first flight test of the X-men Velocity." Logan said flying it to their destination as the tennis court closed up leaving no sign it was even there.

Scott was outside looking over the ledge and remembering the plane accident when he was with his brother and parents. The plane got struck by lightning making it turn off balance. The side door slid open revealing two young boys with parachutes on and two adults behind them. The kids went back to hug their parents. Scott pulled themselves away from their parents and jumped out the plane with Alex. Alex came walking up to him and said, "Scott..." Scott got out of remembering his memory and looked at his brother. "Are you ok?" Alex asked him.

"I'm just...I don't know, remembering." Scott replied then looked at the sky when Alex was next to him.

The boys were flying to the ground being scared. Scott grabbed Alex's hand then pulled the cord for the parachute. Scott pulled his chord then heard a small crash with the plane. A small spark hit Scott's parachute and made it catch on fire.

"I hit the ground pretty hard. The hospital said that I was the only one who made it." Scott looked at Alex. "I wanted to be there for you Alex. Really I did. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it, you know? I got along alright." He looked at his brother and smiled then looked down. "My foster parents are pretty nice."

Alex started to rub his hands. "What's wrong?"

"My joints are on fire. I've been to a bunch of doctors, but nobody could tell me what it was." Alex looked at his hand then at his brother. "When I met Magneto, he explained everything about what I am. I didn't expect…"

"We'll worry about it later, Alex." Scott interrupted making Alex smile at his brother sadly. "Right now I'm just worried about the others."

"The others will join us, Scott, but it will take some time before they fully understand as you three do. In the meantime I planned on something that will help not just both of you but for everyone." Magneto said walking up to them. "I plan on helping everyone that needs it. Together we should embark upon a wondrous renaissance. I invite you two to be a part of it." He motioned for them to follow which they did. They walked back into the room where everyone was and saw Sabertooth there as well. "I built it right into the asteroid. Behold the next step in mutant evolution." He showed the closed round door in the wall.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"A genetic enhancer. Perhaps you've heard of the legendary gems of Cyttorak." He pulled out a giant gem from his pocket and held it up. "Well, they do exist. Once, believe to possess mystical properties, these stones actually emit a very distinctive radiation."

Danny shrugged when Alex said, "Hey, wait a minute! You mean you're gonna nuke us?"

"I'm going to evolve you!" Magneto said smiling at them. Danny turned around and walked over to Rogue's containment unit in worry. "To finish your growth. No more pain, Alex, and no more hiding behind that visor, Scott. Danny," Danny stopped walking and turned his head slightly, "you will be able to get more powers that are hiding inside your body right now. All those powers that are dormant. There must be at least fifteen that are dormant. Aelita, your powers could be used like a push of a button. Your powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control."

Danny kept on walking and stopped in front of Rogue. "All that power inside of me is not worth it." He whispered to himself.

Scott put his hand near his glasses then asks, "What about them? I want them released."

Magneto turned away and crossed his arms. "They will be, but after you've gone through the transformation. I wanted you to see what I am offering, and it is an offer, Scott, Aelita, and Danny. I won't force you guys to go through it." Magneto looks at Scott and Alex smiling.

"We're supposed to trust this thing works?" Scott asked. "You go through it then." He pointed at Magneto.

"I have." Magneto put his hands on his sides. "I'm fully advanced. But why don't I provide you with a real first hand demonstration." He turned his head and said, "Sabertooth." Sabertooth sighed then walked into the machine. "In a few moments he'll be merged. Reborn."

The helicopter/jet was flying through the air. It sped over the ground and made the ice crack a bit. "Oh, yeah! This thing cooks!" Wolverine said.

Toad heard a noise and said, "Hear that metal straining?" He closed his eyes. "We're breaking up, I know it!"

"Couldn't be." Toad opened his left eye slightly. "This crate's built without an ounce of metal." Toad's eyes widen in surprise.

"None? That means we're flying in what, cheap plastic? I need an air sick bag." Toad covered his eyes in fear.

"I've got something huge on scanners. Asteroid M...436 miles and closing." Mystique said to them.

The door opened up and revealed Sabertooth with bigger muscles. He was now wearing no cape and shirt to cover his top. Magneto turned to the guys when Sabertooth roared. "Boys...it's time to reach your full potential." Magneto said pointing to the door.

Scott rubbed his neck nervously, "I'm still not too sure."

"I'll do it." Danny volunteered walking up to the machine with hesitation.

"Ah, Daniel, I'm glad you volunteered." Magneto said making a small evil smile appear on his face.

"I only have one condition." Danny stopped a few feet away from the machine.

"Your friends will be awakened the moment you come out of the enhancer." Magneto replied knowing that was what Danny was going to say.

Danny nodded and continued towards the door. Aelita watched worryingly as Danny got close to the machine. 'Danny, I don't want to lose you to this machine's main purpose. Please stay safe.' She thought worryingly.

"Now, it's time for the appreciative audience." Magneto said deactivating the containment unit's sleeping gas.

Everyone in the containment units started to regain consciousness to hear a creaking noise. By the time everyone got bearings of their surroundings they saw Danny about to walk into the machine. "Danny, stop!" Rogue yelled in fear as she banged the glass.

Kurt watched in fear as the door closed behind Danny. "I'll get him out of zere." Kurt said narrowing his eyebrows.

_No Kurt, that machine will alter your mind if you go after Danny. _Charles told Kurt telepathically.

Kurt teleported out of his containment unit and appeared a few feet away from Magneto narrowing his eyebrows. "What have you done to my friend?" He asked angrily.

"He's being evolved Nightcrawler, and you'll be able to see what I mean really soon." Magneto said smiling in anticipation.

Rogue looked at the machine in fear before turning her attention to Aelita who was standing there watching the machine. "Yah could have stopped him." Rogue told her.

Aelita glanced at Rogue from the corner of her eye and replied, "Rogue…"

"Why didn't yah stop my boyfriend?!" Rogue yelled at Aelita angrily.

Magneto looked at the two amusingly. "Hm, it seems there's some friction between a couple of your students Charles." He said finding the situation intriguing.

"You don't understand." Aelita told her feeling a little annoyed that Rogue was getting angry.

"No, you don't understand! That machine is altering my boyfriend's mind, and you did nothing to change it from happening!"

Suddenly they heard the door open and turn their attention to the white haired teen coming out of the machine. Everyone noticed how Danny looked more serious than before but saw that he looked stronger and wiser. Magneto raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Danny had no other changes to his body. Magneto walked up to the boy and asked, "How does it feel Daniel?"

"I feel like I've been electrocuted with a million volts again." Danny replied sarcastically. "I also feel like freezing everything on this stupid asteroid and making sure everyone is safely off this death trap you call sanctuary."

Magneto stopped in his step and asked, "What about human kind?"

"I feel like protecting them from people who abuse their power and from those with evil intentions in life." Danny answered as his hands glowed blue. "I only got one thing to thank you for though. Thanks for unlocking my mutant powers which will most likely go back down to normal strength when I'm done with this place…"

"Did Danny's intelligence increase?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think it did." Fred said feeling a bit uneasy.

"…which is why I'm not going to inflict Mutant Judgement on you." Danny finished confusing everyone in the room.

"Mutant Judgement…" Magneto muttered not liking the sound of it.

"Mutant Judgement, one of my three special abilities handed down to me through the main X-gene that created our mutant powers." Danny explained making everyone gasp in surprise. "Too bad though…" the ground started to get covered in ice making Magneto back up a bit in fear, "I wanted to punish you for all the things you've done against humanity. The sad part is that you've barely done anything physically, but your mind is full of ideas for revenge to protect our kind. It's sad when I think about it."

"Telepathy, you can read my mind even with this helmet on." Magneto deduced making the teen chuckle.

"Yep, since my powers are more focused on the ghost origin, my telepathy can go right into your mind no matter what protection you're wearing." Danny said as the containment units opened up surprising Magneto. "Huh, that took a bit longer than expected."

"I call it a delayment with the program." Aelita remarked with a small grin.

'I see. They planned it all out.' Magneto thought glaring at the pink haired teen.

"It's over Magneto." Scott said as he and his brother gave the man stern looks. "You lost."

"It isn't over yet Scott. I still have the advantage." Magneto brought his hand up ready to attack them as Scott brought his hand up to his shades and Alex made his hands glow.

An alarm went off making Sabertooth look at the situation. "Air craft!" Sabertooth yelled.

"Really?" Magneto turned around. "Let's see who it is." He opens the metal doors above and stuck his hand out. He tried to bring the aircraft in and felt it not move at all. "No metal." He turned to Charles who just shrugged in response.

"It seems the cavalry has arrived." Danny taunted as his eyes glowed an icy blue.

"Maybe they have arrived, but I can still stop them." Magneto said lifting some metal chunks up and throwing them out the opening.

"Alex!" Scott yelled at his brother.

"I'm on it, bro!" Alex yelled back as they ran outside.

"Storm, Dawn, Rogue, prepare the X-jet. I'll make sure Danny doesn't lose control." Charles told them before they went their separate ways.

"Well, would you look at that?" Avalanche asked as he, Quicksilver, and Blob walked out in front of Kurt and Aelita. "It seems we get blue boy and nerd girl all to ourselves."

"I'm going to enjoy this." Pietro said rubbing his hands together.

Alex fired his blasters from his hands and tried to hit every moving target he saw while his brother waved his team down while blasting certain things he saw going at the Velocity. He saw a giant piece of metal head towards the propellers and tried to destroy it with his blaster only for it to miss completely. "No!" Scott yelled trying to hit the metal and watched as it hit the Velocity making him growl. "Alex, we need to get inside now!"

Alex heard his brother and ran alongside his brother into the asteroid. The two heard the machine land on the pad but kept running when they heard it screeching. They jumped to the side as the Velocity slid into the asteroid stopping a few feet inside the asteroid. "Oh man, I'm glad we didn't stay around for that to hit us." Alex muttered.

"No kidding."

Everyone watched as Kitty phased through the aircraft with Jean and Evan by her side. The three got into a battle stance while Toad punched the door open. Toad jumped out onto the aircraft as Wolverine jumped out in front of the aircraft growling. Mystique popped her head out and said, "Knock knock."

"Mystique, you never could 'no' for an answer." Magneto said as he floated into the air. He didn't react as Mystique came out of the aircraft jumping right towards him. 'I should have prepared to counter this.' He thought as Mystique kicked his chest then his stomach.

Logan heard a large growl and turned his head just in time for Sabertooth to tackle him into the ground. Wolverine kicked Sabertooth away and muttered, "I should have seen that coming." He got up onto his feet and charged at Sabertooth with his claws out ready to slice up his rival.

Pietro rubbed his hands when he saw Evan smirked, "You know what. I got another bone to pick with Evan."

"Worry about him later." Lance said glaring at Kurt and Aelita. "We got a couple already needed to be taken down."

"Let's just make this quick then." Pietro said with a small sigh.

"I'll take care of blue boy. You guys take care of her." Blob said running at Kurt who teleported in another position near a wall. Blob changed the direction he was running and yelled, "I'm going to crush you!"

Kurt waited a couple seconds then teleported once Blob was near his position. "A body in motion…" he reappears behind Blob and kicks him in the back, "stay in motion." He watches Blob smack his head into a pipe making the man fall onto his back in pain. "Another win, I'm starting to feel lucky." He heard the door open to the mutant enhancer and muttered, "Better stay away from that."

Lance smashed his foot on the ground and watched as his tremors went right for Aelita. Aelita stood there as the ground her trembled. She heard some rocks falling behind her then looked up asking, "Did you plan on making this asteroid fall apart?"

Lance stopped his tremors and looked up in surprise. "Oh man, I have to be careful." He muttered in distaste. He looked back at Aelita just in time to see a foot smack him right in his face. Lance fell back and hit the ground losing consciousness.

Evan lowered hit foot and smirked, "That felt good."

Pietro and Aelita stood in front of each other with smirks on their faces. "What are you going to do pinky? What kind of power are you going to create to defeat me, because I can't come up with any?" Pietro taunted her.

Aelita made her feet glow yellow and asked, "How fast can you go Pietro, because I can go just as fast as you can?"

"I like to see you try." The two take off down the center with Pietro taking a small lead. Pietro turned around and asked, "Are you certain you keep up?"

Aelita watched as Pietro smashed right into the wall and stopped a few feet behind him. "If you keep crashing into walls, then I'll have to say that I can." She crossed her arms as Pietro fell onto his back losing consciousness.

Mystique jumps back and dodges to metal bars coming at her. She turns around and sees the metal bars coming back. She jumps out of the way making the metal bars destroy a column. Magneto swing his foot at her making her jump back a bit. Magneto brings the metal bars to him and shot them at Mystique. Mystique tries to block it but see Toad grab one of the bars with his hand and the other bar with his tongue. Mystique jumps and swings her feet at Magneto, but she was stopped she got hit by a big metal thing making her fly back into the enhancer. Magneto's eyes widen in panic. "No! My enhancer. Get out of there." Magneto said and flew in after her.

Sabertooth kicks Logan in the gut. Wolverine flies back and hits the ground a little hard. Logan get up and dodges Sabertooth's foot from stomping on him. Logan punches Sabertooth making Sabertooth near the wall. Toad smiles evilly and throws a metal rod at an electrical panel. Sabertooth saw the rod and jumped out of the way when the panel exploded. Evan looks at Pietro and chuckled at the unconscious teen. "You seriously got to pay attention to your surroundings." Evan looked up and saw Danny floating there.

"Dawn, Rogue, and Storm should have the Blackbird ready soon. Take Pietro and get over there immediately. The Asteroid is starting to become unstable, and we're not leaving anyone behind." Danny told Evan. "I'll try to get the others out of here as well."

Evan nodded and picked Pietro up over his should. "You got it man." He ran off towards the exit only to find it blocked by a bunch of rocks. "Oh man…"

Blob and Avalanche got up from the ground and felt the ground shake. "Enough with the tremors, man." Fred said having no time to worry about his head hurting.

"That ain't me. This rock's cracking up!" Lance said. The guys look up and saw the pipes were cracking.

Toad jumped from his spot to avoid a rock crashing on him. He lands in front of Avalanche and Blob and said, "Now let's make like a Toad and hop to it."

"Hey, which side are you on, Toad?" Avalanche asked a little angry.

"The side that wants to live. Now come on." Toad hopped to where the blocked exit was.

Blob and Avalanche start running to the exit. "Coming through!" Blob yelled making Evan step aside. Blob crashed with the blocked wall and made a path for everyone to get out.

"Well, that's not something you'll see every day." Kitty muttered before going out the exit with Kurt, Evan, and the Brotherhood.

Sabertooth grabbed Wolverine by the neck and slammed him into a column. Sabertooth growled angrily then found himself covered completely in ice. Danny popped down in front of Sabertooth and asked, "Did you really believe you were going to have a one on one fight with Wolverine like you always do?"

Wolverine rubbed his sore mouth and got up off the ground. "When could you do that?" He asked curiously.

"We'll worry about it later." Charles said as he came up to the two while the rest of the X-men ran down the hall to the Blackbird. "Right now we got to move."

"Then I guess I better get us there quickly." Danny grabbed Wolverine and the wheelchair Xavier was sitting on and flew through the walls straight towards the Blackbird. Danny phased into the hanger and released the two just in time for the others to run into the hanger. "Jean, help Professor Xavier into the Blackbird."

Jean grabbed the handlebars on the wheel chair and kept running with Charles looking back at Danny confusingly, 'What are you up to Daniel?'

_Scott, Alex, Aelita, there's something we need to do. _The three stop to look at Danny as Wolverine entered the Blackbird with Jean and Charles right behind him.

Wolverine sat down in the co-pilot seat and glanced over to see Kurt sitting in the pilot seat. "You have got to be kidding me." He muttered giving Kurt a small glare.

"Danny told me to fly us out of here." Kurt replied as he started up the engines of the Blackbird.

Rogue stood near the door staring at the four as they stood in the hanger. "Come on you guys. We need to get out of here."

_You know what to do Kurt._ Danny told Kurt telepathically.

Kurt nodded and closed the door to the Blackbird making Rogue gasp in surprise. Everyone turned their attention to Kurt as Kurt made the Blackbird move towards the exit. "Kurt what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"We can't leave them behind, man!" Evan told him.

"Kurt, Daniel and the others need to board the Blackbird." Charles told the blue furred teen.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Danny has a different plan, and he wants us out of da way when he puts it into action." Kurt told Charles as he flew the Blackbird out of the hanger.

Scott removed his ruby glasses and closed his eyes, "I sure hope you know what you're doing Danny."

"This better work!" Alex yelled as his hands started to glow.

"It will." Danny told them as he turned intangible and made all four of them through the ground.

The four go through the asteroid and start falling towards the ground. Danny and Aelita catch the brothers and land on the ground safely. All four of them, except Scott, look up at the asteroid to see it starting to fall down towards them. "Well, I'm ready when you guys are." Aelita said.

"Well bro, I'm ready when you are." Scott said giving his brother a smile.

"I feel the same." Alex replied back.

Scott and Alex fired their blaster up at the asteroid hitting it with everything they got. Aelita made her hands glow pink and mutters, "My power always did need a small upgrade." She fires her energy fields up at the asteroid and keep firing them up at the asteroid in different directions. Danny made his hands and eyes glow green and fired them up at the asteroid destroying anything his blasts would hit.

Everyone watched from the windows as the four started to destroy the asteroid. They saw two metal pods shoot out from the asteroid going the opposite direction from their location. "This is what he planned, huh?" Evan asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and turned the Blackbird a bit heading for a place to land the Blackbird. "Yes, he told me he wanted to destroy da asteroid vid da others." Kurt answered.

Rogue just stared at Danny worryingly and muttered, "Are we even connected anymore?" She watched as the asteroid started to blow up in different sections of the whole thing and noticed Danny was breathing in deeply.

Suddenly there was a loud wail making everyone nearly lose their concentration by the force of the sound. Kurt landed the Blackbird then turned his head to see Danny letting out a large wail at the asteroid. "That's one loud wail." Kurt mutters.

"No kidding." Logan grunts in agreement.

Everyone watched as the asteroid blows up into many pieces and exited the Blackbird. The X-men walked over to the four while the Brotherhood stayed near the Blackbird. "Well, that whole ordeal is over." Toad muttered spitting a small gunk from his mouth onto the ground. "I wonder what will happen to us."

"Two metal spheres shot out of that asteroid before it blew." Avalanche said as he looked up at the sky with Blob and Toad joining him looking at the sky. "Mystique is out there. Believe it, and she'll be back."

"I am so glad that's over." Scott said as he put his glasses back on.

Everyone looked at Danny as his muscles disappeared completely making him return back to what he was before getting enhanced. Aelita, Scott, and Alex helped Danny stay up as he almost fell in exhaustion. "Oh man, my brain feels like its about to fry going through all that." Danny said in pain.

"Danny…"

Danny held his hand up before Charles could say anything. "Professor, when I went into the enhancer I was worried something bad was going to happen to me. I looked at all the worst case scenarios in my mind as it grew smarter." Danny told Charles. "Before I went into the enhancer Aelita and Scott pointed out my mental block could protect me from having my mind becoming altered by the machine."

"It was a huge risk, and I shouldn't have suggested it." Scott said with a sigh. "I just didn't want to make Alex and I do something we would regret the rest of our lives." He ran his hand through his hair and groaned, "I'm sorry Professor."

"It's okay Scott." Charles said. "To be honest I might have made the same suggestion."

"Well, it worked out in the end right?" Alex asked trying to see lighten the mood.

Scott put his arm over his brother's shoulder and chuckled, "You could say that."

Danny made Aelita let him go and stretched his limbs out a bit with a groan. "Oh man, I seriously do not want to go through that again." He said accidentally shooting an icicle up into the air. He looked up to the icicle fly up then fall down at his feet. "Huh, I guess I'm keeping my ice powers."

"It seems you got to retain a couple of your powers from the enhancer." Dawn said as she studied his aura. "Your last attack on the asteroid has decided to stay unlocked as well."

"What about my telepathy?" Danny asked hoping he was lucky.

"I'm not seeing it in your aura."

Danny frowned, "Oh man, I was hoping it would have stayed as well."

Rogue walked up to Aelita and asked, "Why couldn't yah tell me what was going on?"

Aelita sighed, "Rogue, the plan was made last minute." She looked over at the small chunks of what remained. "We knew that it was risky, but we needed to do it."

"So risking your lives was something yah needed to do?" Rogue asked feeling a little angry. "We're teenagers Aelita. You guys could have gotten aboard the Blackbird and let the asteroid destroy itself."

Aelita gave Rogue a stern glare. "Why are you so sudden to be angry with me when it comes to Danny? He can take care of himself, and he knows what he's doing!"

Everyone turned their attention to the two when Aelita yelled back. "Ah know he can take care of himself, but what Ah don't like is that you guys never tell anything going on anymore."

"Are we seriously going back to the project again?" Aelita asked feeling agitated with this subject being brought up multiple times.

"Ah'm not talking about the project. Ah'm talking about your conversation with Danny when you told me he was comforting you!"

Aelita's eyes soften up a bit from that. "I was upset because you brought up my painful memories about my past!"

"What's so wrong that you can't even talk to us about this project?"

"Because I lost my mom!" Aelita yelled glaring at Rogue who gasped in shock along with everybody else. "My mom was captured by the same group of people who were building this project. My father and I barely escaped, and now, he's somewhere in the digital sea in millions of piece while I'm stuck here trying to bring him back! Does that answer your question?"

Rogue took a few steps in surprise. "Ah forgot yah mention yah lost people to this project." Rogue admitted sadly. She grabbed her left arm nervously and asked, "Is it worth losing us because you never told us?"

Aelita sighed to calm herself down and replied, "I think about it every day. I think it would be a good idea to tell you guys, but I remember what I lost to be where I'm at today. The project was meant to intercept radio signals from around the world, but my father stopped the plans and took everything. That's how I lost my mom."

Danny pulled Aelita into a hug and felt his jumpsuit starting to get wet. "We'll help you get through this Aelita." He whispered to her.

Alex and Scott look at each other then back at Aelita. "We got lucky. Didn't we Scott?" Alex asked his brother.

Scott ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, we did."

"I want to join you guys and see what it's like to be out here and everything, but my foster parents wouldn't allow it." Alex told his brother looking away sadly.

Scott put his hand on Alex's shoulder and asked, "How about just for the summer? That way we get to hang out a bit and get to know each other again like brothers should."

"I like that." The two brothers fist bump then hug each other.

"Charles, what do you think is going to happen with Rogue and Aelita?" Ororo asked her friend.

"This project…it brought Aelita so much pain in her past that she doesn't want to get us involved." Charles summed up with a sigh. "That worries me."

"Chuck, I've seen some of the project, and trust me when I say that it's better that you don't know anything about it." Wolverine told his friend.

"Yes, well I might as well leave it at that then." Charles said turning his chair towards the Blackbird.

Rogue stares at her boyfriend as he holds Aelita close to him. 'Ah caused this.' She thought looking at them sadly. She hugged herself and turned around sadly. She walked away muttering, "Ah'm sorry."

Danny watches his girlfriend walking away and whispers, "So am I." The two glance at each other in the eyes knowing what each other meant from their apologies.

**Oh man, I was actually not going to expect that to happen, and you know what. Just tell me what you think, and we'll see what happens in the next chapter. R&amp;R**


	17. Regathering the team

**Well, there are going to be a few chapters before season 2 begins so I hope you enjoy the chapters I post up. This chapter is going to be the beginning of my new arc so please enjoy it. If you find anything wrong with it, please let me know in the reviews or as a pm so I could fix it to make it better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I own nothing.**

_**It has been a week since the incident with Asteroid M. I got reunited with my brother Alex. Danny got two new powers and started to train controlling both powers. The downside is that his Ghost Wail is too powerful for him to use or to control. Rogue decided to move out of Aelita's room after the huge argument at the asteroid. We believe they still want to be roommates, but we don't know where this is going. Danny and Rogue are still together, but their relationship is on thin ice, and it is not pretty.**_

_**Dawn stays out in the forest for nearly three hours a day, and I only know that because of Kurt. Kurt is taking his training a bit more seriously which is nice, but nothing else has changed with him. Kitty and Evan are trying to find a way to recreate our little beach vacation. Other than that, everything seems to be fine…for now.**_

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama stood out on the beach looking out at the ocean thinking about what her life use to be. Her haired waved with the wind as it blew. She crossed her arms and muttered, "Why did those evil agents have to come and ruin everything we had?"

"I ask the same question myself sometimes." Someone replied making the girl turn around quickly to see Nick Fury standing a few feet away from her. "Hello Yumi, I see you still miss your friends."

"Who are you?" Yumi asked getting into a defensive position.

"I'm the one who sent Daniel to come to France to save your team." Fury told her making her feel a bit confused. "You are one of the few people on this planet outside of any organization who knows about mutants existing on our planet."

Yumi crossed her arms and glared at Fury. "Why are you here and talking to me about mutants?" She asked him.

"Believe it or not, your mutant friend Aelita has rebuilt Lyoko and the scanners for you and your friends to go back." Nick told her as he pulled a file out of his jacket. He handed the file to her and watched as she opened it up in surprise. "Your friends have been trying to find a way to contact you, but time differences have a way to screw things up."

Yumi flipped through the pages and asked, "Is this why you came to see me?"

"It's one of the reasons, but I did this for another reason." Yumi stopped and looked up at Fury feeling a bit curious. "A couple days ago the scanners were finished and ready to be tested to see if it was possible to go to Lyoko. Aelita plans on testing it today."

"Okay…I'm still not getting why you're here though."

Fury sighed, "A couple weeks after your family left to come back here in Japan Jeremy was offered a scholarship to a smart school."

Yumi blinked a couple times. "Again? I thought that they would have left that alone after he failed the last one on purpose."

"They did." Fury responded making Yumi's eyes widen slightly. "The scholarship was a sham to get Jeremy captured into doing the dirty work in recreating Lyoko or so we thought."

"No…" Yumi dropped the folder and covered her mouth in shock.

"Jeremy is fine for now, but we don't know how much longer we have before Project Carthage is completely reborn."

"What do you need me for?" Yumi asked trying to compose herself.

"What Aelita needs is her team, and you guys are the only people who know anything about Project Carthage. What I need is for Project Carthage to be shut down permanently." Fury told her seriously.

"What do you expect me to do then? I can't leave without telling my parents, and even if I do tell them, they still won't accept me going." Yumi countered knowing how her parents would react to all of this.

"Leave that to us. Right now, my team is picking up your three friends while I came here to retrieve you."

Yumi's eyes widen when she caught the meaning. "Wait, you mean we're leaving now?" She asked him.

"We do have a couple days before Aelita tests out the scanners, but there are some things that need to be cleared up before you guys meet up with her."

'I'm starting to wonder if this was even a good idea, but this is for Jeremy.' She mentally reminded herself as she closed her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, when do we leave?"

"As soon as you pick up the folder you dropped." He told her knowing she forgot about it.

"Hm." Yumi looked down and smiled sheepishly before reaching down to put everything back together like it was before she dropped it.

* * *

Odd, Ulrich, and William walked through the halls of the Helicarrier looking around everywhere in surprise. Odd turned his head slightly and saw the lunch room which made him lick his lips. "You can worry about your stomach later Odd Della Robbia. Right now we got other things we need to worry about." Agent Coulson said as he leads the three boys down the hall.

Odd turns his attention back to Coulson and asks, "So why are we here?"

"I'll explain everything once we're in a more appropriate place to talk." Coulson answered as they walked up to a door.

Odd turned around and looked around curiously. "Do you guys have any type of video games on this flying machine thing?"

"Odd!" Ulrich said in a stern voice. "We're on a military base that flies. What do you think?"

"I think they need to do something to pass by the time." Odd answered with a smirk making the two boys groan at the answer.

"Normally, we are not allowed to play video games aboard the Helicarrier." Coulson told them as the door opened for them to enter the room. "But we have caught a couple of them playing games when we thought they were gathering information."

"Are you supposed to even tell us about that?" William asked as they entered the room.

"That's a good question Mr. Dunbar, but we're not here for that." Coulson motioned for them to sit down in the chairs that surrounded the table in the room. The door to the room closed as the three boys sat down. "Now I understand Aelita told you boys everything you needed to know about Project Carthage."

"Project Carthage?" William asked curiously.

"It's what got renamed to Lyoko." Ulrich told him then turned his attention back to Coulson. "Yes, she told us everything going up and kept us up to date."

Coulson nodded, "That's good. This actually makes the situation easier to explain."

"What do you mean?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"Has she told you guys that the scanners were complete?"

Odd leaned forward in his seat and said, "Come to think of it. She never said anything about them being finished."

"Why are you telling us instead of Aelita?" William asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Recent events made us have to tell you since Aelita and her friends were fighting a man known as Magneto."

The three boys looked at each other in confusion. "Wait, are you saying that there are bad mutants as well?" Odd asked as they turned their heads back to Coulson.

"We should have seen it coming though. Nothing is ever easy when it comes to life." Ulrich said leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Wise words, but yes, Magneto is able to control anything that is metal. He wants to wage war between humans and mutants and to show that his kind is superior to our kind. Luckily, the X-men are mutants who see differently from Magneto's point of view."

"So they stopped whatever plan he had right?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow.

"Correct, the moment the incident happened was when Tony Stark finished building the scanners. She found out recently that they were finished and will go test them out in a couple days." Coulson brought up the new scanners on the screen behind him. "As you can see the scanners are going to stay the same design do to Aelita, but she approved of Tony to upgrading them to be wireless and movable without any problems."

"Wait, are you saying we don't have to go the same place over and over again just to get to Lyoko?" Odd asked feeling excited about the new upgrade.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, but with Jim's help you guys will be able to get to Lyoko without much problem from the other teachers."

Odd, Ulrich, and William high-five each other as the door to the meeting room opened. "Ah Coulson, I see you were able to gather the others." Nick Fury said as he walked into the room.

"Hello Fury, I was about to finish explaining the new scanners they'll be using getting to the virtual world." Coulson told his boss.

"I'll take it from here Coulson. You did well." Fury said as he grabbed the remote off the counter. Coulson nodded and exited the room with his hands behind his back. "Now, before I finish explaining everything to you guys, I would like you to meet someone."

The three boys turn around in their seats to see Yumi walking into the room. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked giving them a smile.

"Yumi!" Odd yelled happily as he got out of his seat jumping for joy.

William got out of his seat and walked up to her with a smile on his face. "Hey, glad to see they convinced you to join us." He said.

"It's kind of hard not to when you learn everything going on in one day." Yumi joked then turned her head to Ulrich.

Ulrich got out of his seat and walked up to her with a neutral expression. "Hey Yumi, I'm glad you're here." He said trying to keep a neutral expression.

Yumi crossed her arms and asked, "Are you going to act like you didn't miss me?"

Ulrich smirked, "Eh, it was worth a shot, but yeah, I missed you…a lot." He rubbed the back of his neck with a small blush appearing on his face.

Yumi blushed lightly and moved her hair behind her ear. "I could say the same."

"I would allow you guys to get reacquainted, but we're pressed for time." Fury said catching their attention. The four teens sat down in their seats and turn their attention to Fury. "Good, our recent scouting team has caught your friend Jeremy being held in a jail cell by a man known as Professor Tyrone."

"Is he working with Hydra?" Ulrich asked.

Fury shook his head. "No, he was someone who worked with Waldo Schaeffer. He was Waldo's partner when they were working on Project Carthage before Waldo betrayed the company taking the entire project with him."

"Which lead to Lyoko's creation." Ulrich summarized crossing his arms.

"Exactly, but since the original Lyoko, as you call it, was erased, Tyrone needed someone with full knowledge on Lyoko." Fury brought up a picture of their friend Jeremy. "He wanted Aelita, but Danny was able to get her to the U.S."

"I don't know what would have happened if he got his hands on Aelita." Yumi said with a relieved sigh.

"It probably would have been worse since Jeremy doesn't have the memory to rebuild Lyoko." Ulrich pointed out.

"Actually, he did, but we found out Aelita erased everything on his computer for his protection." Fury said making the four gasp in surprise. "Aelita wants to test the scanners out in the next couple days, but Jeremy's position has gotten worse these past couple weeks which made us move ahead with the plan."

"What did you want us to do?" William asked curiously.

"Professor Tyrone has almost everything he needs to recreate Project Carthage, but there is only one key component that he's missing, and they are these." He switches the picture on the screen to the white tall towers found on Lyoko.

"The towers?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow.

"That would make sense since it was the only thing X.A.N.A. could use to attack us or anything for that matter in the real world." Yumi said remembering some bad experiences in her younger days.

"Oh, I get it now." Odd muttered.

"Without the towers this virtual world should be useless right?" William asked.

"Yes and no, the virtual world is useless until the towers are created, but with Jeremy under his captivity, we don't know how much longer until it is completely created."

Ulrich gritted his teeth. "We should have seen this coming."

"You're teenagers. I would be surprised if you were prepared for something like this, but with your virtual world completed. You guys will be able to go back and find a way to free your friend."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Odd asked as he got out of his seat. "Let's head over to Lyoko and find a way to free Jeremy!"

"We're over the Atlantic Ocean, Odd." Ulrich reminded Odd who smiled sheepishly. "But I agree with you."

"There's something more you should know. Until your friend Jeremy is freed from Tyrone's custody, you guys will be staying in the U.S." Fury told them making the four look at him with wide eyes. "We explained everything to your parents, and they agreed with us."

"Wait, you told them?" Yumi asked softly.

Fury looked at her and nodded, "Yes, we explained everything to your parents. They were reluctant to let you do this, but they only asked that you came back home safely."

Yumi closed her eyes and sighed, "We didn't want them to know."

"Now that they know, things are going to be different." Ulrich said crossing his arms and glancing at Yumi. "I guess this makes things easier for us though."

"Well, they could have denied us from doing this at all." William pointed out with a shrug. "This just makes our job easier."

"True, but my parents didn't even think that my behavior was even abnormal." Odd said leaning back in his chair putting his hands behind his head. "Either way we get to hang out as our group again."

"Wait, where are we staying?" Ulrich asked turning his attention back to Nick Fury.

"You'll be staying at the Institute for Gifted Children which is where Aelita is staying. Charles is allowing you guys to stay until Jeremy is freed or until school starts." Fury told them.

"I'm guessing we have to go back home when school starts, huh?" William asked.

Fury nodded, "Yes that is one thing we can't avoid happening. Normally, we would be able to push some rules around and allow you guys to attend a school in New York, but things would seem a bit weird if three kids from France and a girl from Japan transferred to school all of a sudden."

"Well, my family lives in Canada, and if we don't free Jeremy before the summer is over then you could do that for me right?" Odd asked as he got out of his chair.

Fury gave Odd a curious look then nodded, "Yes, that would make sense, and I doubt anyone would find it suspicious especially Tyrone. There's only one problem with that plan. I can't send you to the same school as Aelita which means you'll have to live here in the Helicarrier or with Tony Stark."

Odd nodded, "Okay, I'll try to keep my options open." He sat back down and put his elbow on the table. "I just hope X.A.N.A. doesn't come back to life. We would have an even bigger problem on our hands."

"Either way you guys should be arriving at the Institute by the end of the day tonight or tomorrow morning." Fury told them. "Now, we'll leave you guys here to chat up with each other since you probably have a lot to talk about." He turned the screen off and left the room saying, "Don't mess with any of the equipment Della Robbia."

Coulson stood outside the room by the door and turned his head when Fury walked out of the meeting room with the door closing behind him. "Why did you tell them that we can't have them go to the same school as Aelita, sir?" He asked his boss.

Fury motioned his head for Coulson to follow him. "The reason, why I told them that, is because they don't need to be involved any more than they already are. If they go to the same school as Aelita when mutants are revealed to the world, it would cause a huge catastrophe, and they do not need to be involved in any of it."

"What about the things you told Odd Della Robbia?"

The two stop walking as Fury turned around to look at Coulson. "I don't want to involve them as much as I can, but you've seen the boy's grades. That boy has the smallest chance of something great in the future. He knows barely anything with electronics, and he doesn't have the push to study unless he needs to pass." Coulson raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded in agreement. "Despite all of that, I can see him having a good future saving lives. This virtual world has brought something that makes him push himself to protect others. I've seen some of the hidden camera feed. All of them have potential in becoming heroes, but Odd has the biggest chance out of all of them."

* * *

"You don't think there is a hidden agenda behind all of this, do you?" Ulrich asked the others a few seconds after the door closed.

"Probably, he wouldn't have told our families if the situation was better than it is." William answered.

Odd got out of his seat and walked up to the front of the table where the screen was. He turned to his friends with a serious grin on his face. "Who cares about that? Right now we have to free Jeremy and save the world. I mean, what was the original purpose for this virtual world project anyway?"

"To be able to intercept radio signals from around the world." Yumi answered making Odd frown. "Yeah, I found that out from the file Fury gave me before coming here."

"You don't think that they want those plans, do you?" William asked not liking where any of this was going.

"They probably do want them, but there is one person stopping them from getting their hands on the plans completely." Ulrich told them.

"Leave it to Aelita and her mutant powers to protect her father's work." Odd said putting his right hand on his hip.

Ulrich nodded, "The way I see it. We're more useful on Lyoko than his agents would be because of our experience and because Aelita wouldn't allow people she doesn't know on Lyoko."

Yumi crossed her arms and put her feet up on the table. "Either way, Fury is right about freeing Jeremy. We'll free Jeremy, destroy this virtual world, and keep an eye on everything connected to Lyoko from here on out."

"That means we're going to move here or have Aelita make a way for us to keep an eye on Lyoko." William said leaning forward on the table.

The four sat or stood quietly thinking about what they should do. Odd sat down on the table and asked, "Would joining this organization be out?"

"What makes you say joining S.H.I.E.L.D. would be any better?" Ulrich asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I could keep an eye on Aelita, and I can get some special training fighting bad guys."

"You seriously believe this place has special agents that do secret spy or assassin missions?" William asked shaking his head at Odd's reason.

Odd got up off the table and put his hands in his pockets. "Of course, I mean they wouldn't just have something as big as this just for show right?"

"Can't argue to that logic." Yumi pointed out.

Ulrich rubbed his chin in thought, 'Odd has a point, but joining this group just gives me a bad feeling. Of course we'll probably see Odd rarely at all, but he'll…' His thoughts trail off which made him sigh. "Let's think about this later. Jeremy is our first priority."

"Agreed." Yumi said.

* * *

Danny walks down the hall and stops to look at the door to Aelita's room. He turned his head to the door to the bathroom and sighed, "Business first then I'll talk to her."

Inside Aelita's room, Aelita stood in the middle of the room with four holo-screens surrounding her in the dark room. She looked over the design of the scanners carefully and tried to find anything that was wrong with it before she tested them in person. She looked over the construction of the wires connected together and nodded when it matched with the original scanner. She closed her holo-screens and snapped her fingers which turned the lamp in her room on. "I'm starting to get the hang of my powers." She said looking at the lamp with a smile.

_Aelita, you turned the television on again. _Jean told the girl telepathically/

Aelita winced and snapped her fingers turning off the television and the lights to the bathroom. "AH!" Danny yelled in surprise making Aelita smile sheepishly. "Aelita, you turned the lights off to the bathroom again!"

Aelita walks out of her room turning the lamp off manually. "Sorry Danny, I was just turning off the television." She told him.

Danny came out of the bathroom and asked, "Aelita, what has been going on with your mutant powers lately? It's only been a week since we got back from fighting Magneto."

Aelita rubbed her left arm and replied nervously, "Well, when we got back I turned my lamp on without using my holo-screens."

"You don't think your powers are evolving, do you?" Danny asked curiously.

Aelita shrugged, "That's probably it, but I'm not too sure."

"I think we need to talk with the Professor about this."

"Hm, this is definitely interesting." Charles said as Danny and Aelita sat in different chairs in his study. "It would explain why certain appliances turn on at random moments, but it also might be possible that you already had this ability when your mutant powers came to light."

"Why would I discover it now?" Aelita asked as she glanced down at her hands.

"It might have something to do with your relationship with Rogue." Both teens turn their heads away from Professor Xavier who sighed at their reaction. "You wish she didn't move to another room which could have caused an emotion to trigger it."

Aelita looked down at her hands then asked, "Is it wrong for me to want her back as my roommate?"

Charles sighed and turned his wheelchair around. "That is mainly up to you two."

Aelita got up from the chair and left the room not saying anything to either male in the room. "Are you sure they could go back to being roommates?" Danny asked as he got out the chair.

"I can't make their decisions Daniel, but their friendship can be repaired since the whole thing was a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, about me." Danny muttered before leaving the room.

'Sometimes Daniel, you just have to go with the flow to understand why things happen.' Charles thought as Danny went through the door. 'This is only the beginning of our troubles.' He shook his head as he remembered seeing Danny's evolved form. 'His mental block was strong enough to protect him from getting his mind altered, but a whole new side just showed up. Daniel, what are you going to become?' He looked at the door when he thought that question.

* * *

Aelita walked into the living room to see Rogue sitting on the couch reading a book while Kitty and Jean were watching some show on television. Jean turned her head to Aelita and glanced at Rogue then back at Aelita and nodded, "Hey Kitty, could you help me make a snack?"

Kitty looked at Jean in confusion then saw Aelita from the corner of her left eye. "Sure thing Jean, I'm starting to get a bit hungry myself." Kitty replied.

Rogue looked up from her book to see Jean and Kitty leaving the room and sighed when she saw them walk by Aelita. Rogue closed her book and set it down on the couch with a sigh. "What do yah want Aelita?" Rogue asked carefully.

"I want my roommate back." Aelita answered honestly.

Rogue gave Aelita a confused look and crossed her arms. "Ah thought yah didn't want to be roommates anymore after Ah made yah remember all the bad things happening."

Aelita sat down next to Rogue and sighed sadly. "I have to be honest Rogue. I was upset that you kept bothering me about my project, but it isn't the same in the bedroom without my roommate. I miss have you as a roommate."

Rogue looked away sadly and asked, "What about you and Danny?"

Aelita sighed and looked outside. "I don't know what you believe Rogue, but we're just friends. Yeah, we do hang out quite a bit, but I have a boyfriend that I still like more than anything, and he likes you."

"Then why do you guys hang out so much?" Rogue asked turning her head to her friend.

Aelita flinched at the question not knowing why the question actually hurt her heart a bit. She bit her bottom lip and sighed, "I feel safe."

Rogue blinked a couple times at the question. "You feel safe?" Rogue raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Aelita got off the couch and walked over to the window. "The day Danny and I met for the first time, I felt something. I don't know what it is, but I feel like he can protect me from something bad happening."

"You too huh?" Rogue asked catching the pink haired teen off guard. Rogue got off the couch and walked up to her friend who was staring at Rogue in surprise. "The day we met Ah felt the same way, but it was only minor at the time since Ah was confused about everything going on."

"You did mention about being scared and confused when you first discovered your powers." Aelita summarized with a small smile.

Rogue crossed her arms and hummed in agreement with her friend. "After Danny calmed meh down, Ah felt some kind of connection, and being able to touch him is a great bonus." Rogue leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the window and asked, "What has your boyfriend done for yah?"

Aelita walked away from the window with a sigh. "When I was younger my father worked with a company that worked on this project I cannot tell you guys about, but my dad betrayed them and recreated it in another way. My father sent him and me into this project and shut it off with us in it putting us to sleep for 10 years." She sat down on the couch

Rogue's eyes widen at that information. "Wait, does that mean yah're really twenty-six years old?"

"Yep, but I didn't age in any shape or form."

"That's crazy."

Aelita leaned back on the couch and moved her eyebrows a bit showing she agreed with Rogue. "Jeremy was the one who turned the project back on and freed me from the program, and at the time I had amnesia. I gained my memory back over time, and Jeremy did everything he could to free me from being connected to the project."

"Wait, what do yah mean?" Rogue asked confused by that statement.

Aelita sighed, "My father created something along with the project as an artificial intelligence. It went against my father which is why he shut the project off in the first place. The A.I. turned into a virus that linked me with the project to make sure it would not get shut off with him inside."

"It was trying to stay alive."

Aelita closed her eyes and looked down with a small nod. "Yeah, this is the other reason why I don't want to talk about the project since my father died destroying this virus."

"Aelita…" Rogue got off the wall and sat down next to Aelita.

"If you ask me, it would be better if you just let Rogue touch you to see your memories about the project." Logan said making the two to turn their heads to see Logan leaning against the wall watching them. "I'm not one for sentimental, but Rogue seeing your memories would be way better than trying to explain everything while not mentioning your father's project."

Aelita sighed and got up off the couch with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. "I still don't know if she should even know about it." Aelita admitted sadly.

Rogue got off the couch and muttered, "It's your decision Aelita. Ah would like it if yah stopped keeping this a secret from all of us, but…"

Aelita looked at Rogue over her left shoulder and stared at Rogue in her eyes. "I've been holding this in too long." Aelita sighed in defeat and glanced at Logan. "Is there anyone nearby?"

"Jean made sure to give you two privacy, Pinky. No one will show up until you guys leave the living room." Logan answered before leaving the room.

Aelita watched Rogue take off her glove and sighed, "This should only be a couple seconds right?"

"It should." Rogue replied then put her hand on Aelita's forehead. She removed her hand off of Aelita's hand and muttered, "Lyoko…dad…mom…"

Aelita looked away muttering, "You know everything then."

"Ah do now, and Ah get your reason entirely as well." Rogue sighed and put her glove back on. "Now, Ah wish Ah knew nothing about it. It makes me feel even worse for how I acted earlier."

Aelita smiled, "Well, at least I know I got my roommate back."

Rogue smiled in return. "Yah got that right girl."

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes and looked at the Institute from the tree she was meditating in. She smiled when she saw two auras become friendly. "They finally rekindled their friendship." She said happily.

"Zey did huh?" Kurt asked hanging upside down next to her by his tail.

Dawn looked at Kurt and asked, "Why are you hanging by your tail next to me?"

"I figured it would be a good exercise for me to strengthen my tail since da rest of me is getting stronger." Kurt told her with a small smile. "Plus, it gives me an excuse to hang out here vid you."

"Charming, but it is interesting why you would choose to flirt with me when you are mostly interested in Kitty."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the statement and asked, "Is it wrong for me to flirt vid someone I care about?"

Dawn blinked a couple times and asked, "Why would you flirt with me? You usually try to get Kitty's attention."

Kurt looked at the Institute and sighed, "Da incident at Asteroid M is still plaguing my mind, but someone came to mind when I saw Danny walk into zat machine."

Dawn's eyes widen when Kurt turned his head to her with a calm expression. "Did you really think of me?" She asked quietly.

Kurt looked at the Institute again and grabbed the branch Dawn was sitting on. He released the branch he held onto with his tail and swung around the branch into a sitting position next to Dawn. "Ja, I did think of you, but it was because I didn't want da same thing to happen to you if you were forced into da machine."

Dawn blushed lightly in embarrassment. She gave him a small smile and asked, "Is there something else you were hoping to do?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, I was worried about you then, but I can't seem to get you off my mind." He gripped the branch with his feet and flung back to get himself hanging on the branch. "It's weird, but I can't find myself hating it."

"I have seen types of aura Kurt, but your aura is not that much different from when we first met." Dawn told him making Kurt groan at that statement. "The only part that is different is that you're more serious then you use to be. What you're feeling could be anything that could have just taken root before it could grow."

"Hm, I guess that's true." Kurt muttered crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm going to go talk with Danny to see if he knows what I'm talking about. I'll be right back."

Dawn watched as Kurt teleported away and sighed sadly. 'Your aura has changed way more than I told you Kurt. I just don't know if I could feel the same way.' She looked up at the Institute as a bird landed on her shoulder. "I wonder what love really feels like."

* * *

Danny sat down on the ledge of his balcony and sighed, "I hope Rogue and Aelita patch things up." Kurt appears in Danny's room and chuckles as Danny glances back at him. "Hey Kurt, what do you need?" Danny asked as Kurt walked towards him.

"It's more of a question zan a need." Kurt told his best friend as he got out on the balcony. He put his hands on the railing and asked, "How did you and Rogue find out you guys have feelings for each other?"

Danny blinked a couple times in surprise and asked, "Why are you bringing that up? My relationship with Rogue is a bit rocky right now, and you know that."

Kurt gripped the railing and sighed, "Right, might as well reword what I meant." Danny raised an eyebrow at Kurt's behavior as Kurt jumped onto the railing right next to Danny. "How did you find out you wanted to date Rogue?"

Danny looked out at the view and muttered, "I don't know."

"What do you mean zat you do not know?"

Danny turned around and jumped off the railing onto the balcony. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, "It's exactly what I mean. I have no idea to what drove us together, but it just felt right at the time. Now I'm not so sure if it even feels right anymore."

"Rogue and Aelita…"

"I don't want to talk…"

"Dawn said they settled things between them." Kurt interrupted making Danny look back at Kurt in surprise. "Yeah, I was a bit surprised myself."

Danny sighed in relief and smiled, "Well I better go talk with them."

"What about my question?"

Danny gave Kurt a questioning look with a raised eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you Kurt. I just went with the flow and what felt right. I doubt you would be in the same situation since it did involve some running and events for us to connect."

Kurt smacked his forehead and muttered, "I forgot zat was how it all started."

"I guess what I'm saying is that you just need to be patient. Rogue and I didn't get together until she kissed me, but she made the move because I didn't know what to do." Danny scratched his neck and looked away. "Actually I still don't know what to do."

Kurt gave him a deadpan stare and asked, "Are you saying you have no idea?"

Danny shrugged, "I don't know Kurt. If you have a crush on someone then you should just tell her how you feel. The worst that could happen is being rejected."

Kurt smiled and gave Danny a thumb's up. "Zanks Danny. I'll keep it in mind." Kurt teleported out of Danny's room leaving Danny alone.

Danny stared at the balcony where Kurt was sitting and muttered, "I hope things work better for your relationship then it has for me Kurt. Girls have confused me way more once I started to date Rogue."

Danny heard someone knock on his door and turned his head when he heard, "Danny, can Ah talk to yah?"

"Yeah, you can come in Rogue." Danny replied.

Rogue opened the door and walked into Danny's room. She closed the door behind her and stared at Danny in his eyes. "Ah know about Lyoko." She told him making him widen his eyes in shock. "Ah'm sorry for thinking that yah'll were doing things behind my back."

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what do you think we were doing?"

Rogue blushes lightly in embarrassment and mutters, "Ah rather not talk about it." She walks up to him and grabs his hands with her bare hands making Danny look down at their hands. "Ah started our relationship by kissing yah, and you stayed faithful to me even when Ah screwed things up."

"You didn't screw things up." Danny told her as he moved his eyes to look straight into her eyes.

"Yes Ah…" She was silenced when Danny put his lips on hers.

Danny moves back a bit and whispers, "I still like you Rogue, and I'm glad that you're my girlfriend even if you did make Aelita cry."

Rogue turned her gaze away and sighed, "Yeah, Ah apologized to her for accusing her."

Danny grabs Rogue's chin making her look at him in the eyes. "As long as she feels better then everything should be better." The two lock their lips together sighing happily that their relationship was rekindled.

Aelita watched the two kiss on her holo-screen with a smile on her face. She closed the holo-screen and looked outside. "I hope Jeremy is doing alright." Aelita mutters turning her head to her desk looking at the picture of her old team. She grabs the picture and traces her hand over it with a sigh. "I wish we could hang out again you guys, but I don't want to give up what I have either." She looks back out the window thinking, 'I hope you are doing okay Jeremy. I'll find a way to save you. I promise.' She put the picture frame to her chest as she started to remember her past time with her boyfriend.

* * *

Jeremy sat on the bed in his holding cell and just stared at the wall in front of him. He turns his head to the side and stares at the door with narrowed eyebrows. He watches the door open and stares at the man as he entered the room. "Hello Jeremy Belpois, have you changed your mind?" The man asked.

Jeremy narrowed his eyebrows at the man and muttered, "I still won't do it."

The man smirks, "I see. It seems you are not willing at all. I guess that makes you expendable for the new torture."

Jeremy sees some men come into the room. "Wait, what do you mean torture?" Jeremy asked as the men come into his cell. Two men grab his arms and handcuff them together.

"I only wished you had cooperated Jeremy, but it seems you are too stubborn for your own good."

One of the men hit Jeremy on the back of his neck and knocked him out leaving the group of men to chuckle evilly. "What do you plan on doing with him sir?" One of the soldiers asked.

"First we extract the information the kill him. I don't care who kills him, but no one can know of our secret project that includes the boy and his friends."

"Does that mean we can kill the others as well sir?"

The man looked down at Jeremy with a smirk, "We'll worry about it later. Right now I just need that information from the boy's mind; then we can worry about how you want to kill him and his friends."

* * *

Odd Della Robbia walked through the halls of the Helicarrier looking around to find anything that could interest him. He puts his hands behind his head and stops when he hears an explosion. "Huh?" He ran down the hall and entered a room to find himself in a control room. He enters the empty room and looks around curiously. He hears another explosion close by and looks out the window to see someone in a purple costume firing arrows at robots in the training room. "Oh wow, I was not expecting this." Odd said smiling at the scene he was seeing.

"I see you found yourself in the control room to the training room." Coulson said as he entered the room.

Odd jumped in surprise and turned around smiling nervously. "Oh um…I have a good explanation for that."

"You don't need to explain Della Robbia." Coulson told the boy who chuckled nervously. "We knew you would become restless in the meeting room, but we didn't count on you finding the training room."

"Wait, this is the training room?" Odd asked pointing back at the room he saw the person fighting robots in.

Coulson nodded, "Indeed it is Della Robbia, but…"

"Sir, we got a situation." An agent said running into the room.

"What is it agent?" Coulson asked turning his attention to the agent.

"Professor Tyrone has started moving earlier than planned sir. He's going to go into Jeremy's mind and steal the information by force!"

"What?!" Odd yelled in surprise catching everyone's attention, including the guy in the training room. "What do you mean they're stealing information from Jeremy's mind?!"

"Now Odd…" Odd turned his head to Coulson and scowled making the man sigh. "Continue explaining agent." Coulson said knowing where this would be going.

The agent gulped at the level of Odd's glare the continued, "Tyrone plans on starting to take the information he needs from Belpois' brain tonight. We don't know how much longer it will be until he gets the information and (gulps) kills Belpois."

Odd ran out of the room catching both men off guard and was out of sight in seconds. "This cannot be good." Coulson muttered sadly.

"Ok, what just happened?" A man in a purple costume asked as he walked up to the agent and Coulson.

"Hello Hawkeye, we might have a situation that Fury is not going to approve of." Coulson told the archer. Coulson turned to the other agent. "Sound the alarm and make sure that Odd Della Robbia does not escape the Helicarrier with one of the jets."

Hawkeye crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Does it have something to do with that blond hair kid I saw in here earlier?"

Coulson nodded, "It does…"

Odd ran down the halls and out onto the main flight deck of the Helicarrier. He kept on running towards one of the jets to skid to a stop when he saw Fury and a few other agents in front of him. "That's enough Odd. I know you're angry, but we can't risk your life to go after Professor Tyrone." Fury told the boy.

Odd stood there breathing heavily as he stared at Fury. "I'm not going to sit here waiting to save Jeremy." Odd told Director Fury.

"You are not waiting much longer Della Robbia. What would your friends say when they find out you left without them?"

Odd balled his hands up and gripped them tightly. "What am I supposed to do, huh? I'm not going to stay here any longer until Jeremy is freed."

Fury nodded and pulled out a pair of gloves. He tossed them to Odd who caught them in confusion. "I figured you would say that. I just got word that Hawkeye decided to join you."

"Wait, you're letting me go?" Odd asked confusingly. "I thought you were going to stop me."

"We did." Fury waved the agents to leave, and the agents walked off back to their posts. "Hawkeye is just waiting for you to join him."

"Wait what?!"

**Uh, this is not how I planned this to go, but I will take it. Scott makes a narrative at the beginning explaining their whole situation but does not make an appearance. I did plan on having him and the others make more appearances in this chapter but could not find a way to bring them into the story.**

**The bright side is that my new arc has finally begun with Odd going to save Jeremy with Hawkeye. I did plan for this to happen at some point or at least a team up once so Odd would know what it is like to be a real sharpshooter. (I hope I did that right.) Anyway, this should actually start for Odd to learn to become a real marksman even if he is a newbie.**

**I don't know why I start the series with Yumi and the others only for it to end with just Odd. I guess I see more potential in Odd and Aelita on these kinds of missions more than the others which is a bit sad. Oh well, I can't change it now anyway. Also what I explained in the beginning might still be happening. Aelita will get to reunite with her old team, but I'm not going to give away all the information dealing with that.**

**I did want to resolve Danny's relationship with Rogue and the friendship between Rogue and Aelita so that can be pushed out of the way to be focused more on the actual storyline coming ahead. Dawn and Kurt's relationship is starting to take a turn, but I never had an actual relationship myself so I hope I did everything alright. If anyone thinks it should go another way in the story then let me know so it could be better. R&amp;R**


	18. Survival is Key

**Sorry for the long delay. I was busy with school with finals and projects which took up half my time, and the other have was…I got nothing. Anyway, this chapter will be getting a bit dark (hopefully), and I hope you still enjoy it. I do not own anything.**

"I wonder what's taking Odd so long to get back." William said as he leaned against the table while standing on his feet.

"He probably had to go hide once the alarm went off." Yumi replied with a shrug. "I doubt it would do him any good."

Ulrich got out of his seat and walked over to the door with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing?" William asked getting off the table as Yumi got up from her seat.

"I'm going to go look for Odd. There's no point having us wait here for him when we know he would be gone for hours." Ulrich told them pressing the button to open the door only for the door to stay shut. He pressed the button again and groaned, "Great, it seems that alarm locked the door shut."

"I thought this place would leave the doors unlocked." Yumi said as she walked up to the door next to Ulrich.

Ulrich pressed the button again and sighed when nothing happened. "Maybe it isn't activated by a button." William suggested as he walked up to them.

"If the door was automatic, it would have opened up for us already." Ulrich replied back turning around. He leaned against the wall and muttered, "I hope Odd stays out of trouble."

"That's something we can only hope." Yumi crossed her arms and sighed, "Jeremy better stay strong enough for us to free him. I would hate it if something bad happens to him."

"If we're lucky…" Ulrich muttered.

* * *

"Why can't I drive?" Odd asked as the jet flew through the air towards their destination.

Hawkeye gave Odd a side glance and replied, "Do you have a license to fly or to drive vehicles?"

Odd groaned and leaned back in his chair in defeat. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"You're lucky that Fury is even allowing us to go on this mission kid."

Odd looked at Hawkeye and asked, "Why did you decide to help me? I mean; I'm no one special, and you don't know anything about me and my friends."

"It doesn't mean that the boy is in danger." Hawkeye replied back catching Odd off guard. "I heard about the virtual world kid. I might not know anything about it, but I do know it's bad if this scientist gets the information he needs from your friend."

"That's true." Odd muttered then looked at the gloves on his hands. "I wish Fury told me what these are."

Hawkeye looked at the gloves on Odd's hands and asked, "Was there anything particularly different about that virtual world you guys go to?"

Odd looked at Hawkeye and nodded, "Yeah, Jeremy told us that the supercomputer focuses on the inner part of our minds." He shook his head with a sigh leaning on his head on his hand with his elbow propped up on the arm rest. "I just happen to be given the costume of a purple cat." He muttered in distaste.

Hawkeye blinked then looked back out the window. "Um…Okay. Did you guys get any type of weapons?"

Odd smiled and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Yep, I can shoot laser arrows from my wrists. I became the team's marksman."

"Well, I guess we have something in common." Hawkeye muttered with a shrug. "What else could you do?"

Odd tapped his chin with his right hand and said, "Well, I could climb up walls and run on all fours which I still find pretty weird, but eh..." Odd shrugged and looked at the glove on his hand.

"I probably would find it weird as well if I ever saw it happen." Hawkeye gave Odd a curious glance. "Did you have anything else while in the virtual world?"

"I use to have these visions that allowed me to see into the future, but Jeremy deleted that power since the team found it useless." Odd looked up and sighed, "Jeremy did try to program a new power that allowed me to teleport, but there were some bugs so I don't have that power either."

"I see." Hawkeye looked down at the gloves. "Has it ever crossed your mind that those gloves might work like they would in the virtual world?"

Odd looked at the gloves carefully and smiled, "Are you suggesting that these might be programmed like my laser arrows?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm just guessing myself."

"Well, time to see if it's true."

"Save it for the mission." Hawkeye said before Odd could point his wrist at anything. "We don't need you to randomly destroy something important."

"I can be careful."

"I doesn't matter if you can be careful or not. We don't know how those gloves work, but you're going to be using them anyway for this mission."

"Probably not my best idea." Odd said smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hawkeye looked at the screen to his left and said, "We're getting close. The scanner indicates we'll be at the base in ten minutes. You better get ready for this kid. This is going to be nothing like you have ever experienced."

"I beg to differ." Odd muttered narrowing his eyebrows. 'This isn't for me to enjoy though. If it didn't involve Jeremy then I would enjoy this mission.' He thought with a frown. 'Either way, I'm coming Jeremy.'

* * *

Tyron walked into the lab and watched the men hook Jeremy up to the machine. The men put the helmet on his head and strapped the boy down just in case Jeremy ever woke up during the procedure. "Professor Tyrone, it seems the machine's main function is to remove the boy's entire memory. Do you still wish to proceed?" The man at the supercomputer asked.

"Proceed with the transfer." Tyron told the scientist.

"Yes sir." The man nodded and continued with the procedure as the men finished connecting everything to Jeremy.

"Tell me when everything is done. I need to get that data." Tyron told the scientist before leaving the room. He walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets and entered a room with an evil smile on his face. He sat down on a chair and pressed a button that made a figure appear on a television screen in front of him.

"Well, I see you decided to call me back after I gave you the machine." The figure said.

"Yes, it seems your machine should go beyond what I really needed, but the boy losing his entire memory does not really matter to me."

"It goes beyond that Tyron." The figure told the scientist making Tyron raise an eyebrow. "The machine will take the boy's entire subconscious and put it inside the computer. Once the boy's subconscious is inside the machine, his mind will belong to you forever making it impossible for the boy's mind to return to his body."

"Meaning the boy will physically and mentally die." Tyron summarized with an evil smirk. "I can reprogram his subconscious into an evil virus that can attack the world on my command."

The figure smirked, "Yes Tyron, but you should remember who you work for. Once the transfer is complete the boy needs to be disposed of."

"I already have everything planned for the body. I made those plans before finding out the true meaning behind the machine."

"Then you better make sure no one finds out about it. You're already on thin ice for the last two failures. One more failure will result in you losing everything including your life." The figure said before turning the screen off closing the conversation.

Tyron got up from his chair and left the room with an annoyed look on his face. 'They don't know what they are doing if they threaten to cut me off.' "I'm the one who introduced them to everything, and I'll be the one leading the project. Hydra will thank me for this once I have the last of the information I need from the boy." He smirked evilly and put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Kitty leaned against the wall on the back porch watching Danny and Rogue talk to each other. She stares at them for nearly ten minutes then heads back inside with a sigh. 'Why is it so hard for me to get a boyfriend?' She thought crossing her arms. She walks into the living room to find Aelita organizing something on her screen. "Hey Aelita, you have a boyfriend right?" Kitty asked making Aelita stop and look at Kitty with a smile.

"Yep, I have a boyfriend." Aelita told Kitty. 'The downside is that he's being held captive by someone who wants my father's work.' She thought sadly. "Why do you ask?" Aelita asked as she closed her holo-screen.

Kitty rubbed her arm nervously and said, "Well, I've been watching Danny and Rogue talk to each other on the back porch and wondering why it's so hard for me to get a boyfriend."

"Well, that's probably because you think too hard about it." Aelita replied making Kitty raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Jeremy for over three years, and we never rushed anything dealing with our feelings since we had other things that came first in our lives."

Kitty smacked the side of her head and muttered, "Oh yeah, the project you are keeping secret from us."

Aelita nodded, "Correct, but over time we did get together and are happy together, but things have become complicated."

"Like what, the long distance between you guys?" Kitty asked putting her hands on her hips while raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, I thought you knew." Aelita muttered getting up off the couch.

"Knew what?"

"My boyfriend was kidnapped a few weeks after I moved here by someone who worked with my father on the project." Kitty gasped in surprise. Aelita looked away sadly. "I keep an update on him to make sure he is okay. I do it to prepare myself just in case something bad would happen later on."

"When was the last time you checked on him?" Aelita widened her eyes and made a holo-screen come up in front of her. She typed quickly as Kitty walked up to Aelita's side to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Kitty asked cautiously.

"I'm hacking the security cameras in the facility holding Jeremy."

"Oh…wait what?!" Kitty shrieked catching everyone's attention.

"You heard me." Aelita said with a shrug as the security footage came up on the cell. She blinked when she found it empty. She switched security cameras for a couple seconds and stopped when she found Jeremy strapped to a table with a helmet on his head. She looked at the machine it was connected to as someone left the room. She brought the machine up on a separate holo-screen and saw what the name said making her widen her eyes. She turned her heard to Kitty who was babbling on about not hacking other public buildings. "Kitty," Kitty stopped talking when Aelita said her name, "I need you to warn the team."

"Why do I need to do that?" Kitty asked cautiously.

Aelita typed a few codes in and sighed when she saw a timer come up. "I don't have much time." She closed her holo-screens and ran off.

"Aelita!" Kitty yelled running after her.

Scott and Alex walk out of the elevator just in time for Aelita to run past them into the elevator with the doors closing behind her. "What was that all about?" Alex asked pointing at the door.

Scott scratched his head and shrugged, "I don't know."

Kitty ran up to the brothers and asked, "Did Aelita go into the elevator?"

Alex nodded and crossed his arms. "Yep, she ran past us into it right after we got out. Do you know what was up with that?"

"I only asked her about her boyfriend, and the next thing I know she's hacking the facility holding him then runs off telling me to warn the team." Kitty explained still feeling confused.

"I got a pretty good idea what it's about then." Scott said summarizing it up in his head. "We need to tell Danny."

"He's at the back porch." Kitty told Scott pointing over towards the back door. "Scott, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later." Scott answered before running off down the hall with Alex following him.

"Do you mind telling me?" Alex asked as they arrived at the backdoor.

Scott ran outside to find Danny and Rogue sitting on the stairs smiling at each other. "Danny, Aelita's boyfriend is in trouble."

Danny and Rogue got up immediately and look at Scott in surprise. "What did you say?" Danny asked.

Scott sighed and shook his head. "I don't have much time to explain, but we just saw Aelita run into the elevator, and Kitty said it might have something to do with her boyfriend."

Danny closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh man, I was hoping nothing bad was going to happen today." He gave Rogue a sympathetic look who sighed in defeat. He kissed her cheek and muttered, "I'm sorry."

"Just get back safe." She replied back. Danny nodded before running off with Scott and Alex following him. She watches them run into the building then sighs about the situation. _Jean, where are yah?_ Rogue waits for a reply then sighs in defeat. She enters the building then turns her head to see Kurt walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets and a thoughtful look on his face. "Kurt, we got a situation."

* * *

Aelita ran into the hanger looking at the Blackbird with a smirk on her face. She made a holo-screen appear in front of her and pressed a couple buttons opening the hatch for her to get into the Blackbird. She started the Blackbird up with her manual override and kept on running towards her target.

Danny phased Scott and Alex through the ceiling into the hanger and dropped to the ground with them. "Ow!" Alex yelled as they landed.

"Sorry, I didn't have time to worry about the details." Danny told them before getting up onto his feet. "She's getting ready to board the Blackbird!" He told them before running off towards the jet.

Scott and Alex get up and run after Danny just as Kurt teleports into the hanger with Kitty and Rogue. "Logan isn't going to like zis." Kurt told them.

"Dawn's the only one who can keep him calm." Kitty pointed out.

"Let's just get on the Blackbird." Rogue said before anything more could be said.

Aelita sat down on the pilot's seat and typed the coordinates into the global positioning system. She grabbed the pilot's wheel and sighed, "Let's do this."

"I hope you weren't planning on going alone." Danny told her as he sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

Aelita glanced at him and smiled, "I'm glad you could make it, and I'm sorry for not giving a better explanation for the whole situation."

"You didn't give Kitty any explanation. Scott summarized what she said and figured out what this was about." Alex told her as he and Scott buckled up.

"Let's worry about getting out of here before Mr. Logan finds out we're leaving with the Blackbird." Kitty said as she, Kurt, and Rogue sat down in their own seats.

* * *

Dawn sat on the tree branch in her meditating state and opened her eyes when she felt Aelita's panic. She watched as everyone's auras start to go a bit different and gather together in the hanger making her raise an eyebrow. She focuses on Aelita's aura and widens her eyes when she sees three different types of aura. "What's going on?" She mutters.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?'" Logan asked.

Dawn turned her head to find Logan looking up at her with his hands in his pockets. "Aelita's aura is going crazy right now with her emotions. It's like something big just happened, and it can't be good because she has the negative type auras surrounding her right now."

Logan nodded, "Hm, I see your point even if I can't see aura. Do you know where she is right now? I'm not one for talks, but you make it seem pretty important."

"She's gathering with everyone else…in the hanger?" She finished as a question raising an eyebrow.

Logan frowned, "Why would they…oh no." He rubbed his forehead with his index finger and thumb and sighed, "Well, it seems they're going to be getting a long talk from all of us."

The pair turned their heads just in time to see the Blackbird leave through the side of the cliff and fly off into the distance. "Hm, I just noticed a little pink as well meaning it might have something to do with her boyfriend." Dawn told Logan.

Logan covered his face in annoyance. "Great, now I'm going to get a lecture." He mutters bitterly. He walks away from her saying, "I'm going out right now. Just stay out of trouble and say nothing about this until they come back."

Dawn said nothing back as Logan walked away. She got out of her meditating position and jumped out of the tree. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked through her list of contacts. 'I normally detest using electronics, but Kurt was right about me needing to have a phone.' She thought with a sigh.

* * *

Once the Blackbird was in the air everyone except Danny stared at Aelita's seat as she sat there quietly. Kurt looked at everyone curiously then back at Aelita. "Are you going to tell us vhat's going on, or do ve have to find out?" He asked Aelita.

Aelita turned her seat around and saw everyone waiting for her explanation. She sighed and got up out of her seat. "As you guys know, my boyfriend was taken captive a few weeks after I came to the Institute. I hacked the building where Jeremy is being held captive and found him in a holding cell."

"Wait, your boyfriend is being held prisoner?" Kitty asked widening her eyes.

"What happened to make you suddenly call the team together?" Scott asked making Aelita look at him.

"Jeremy was hooked up to a machine that removes the memories of the person whoever is hooked up to it. I delayed the process for at least a couple hours, but I'm afraid of what could happen if we do not get there in time." Aelita explained while everyone digested what she said in their minds.

"We'll save him." Danny told her while keeping his attention on flying the Blackbird. "You can count on it." The others nodded and voiced their agreement with Danny.

"Thank you." Aelita muttered with a small smile. "That means a lot to me."

"Even though you decide not to tell us about the project." Kitty muttered crossing her arms.

"Let's not start this conversation." Scott said turning his head to Kitty who sighed with a small nod. Scott turned his head to Aelita and asked, "What's the plan?"

Aelita made the hologram of the building come up in front of everyone. "This is what we're going to do."

* * *

Odd jumped onto the roof of the building behind the air vent with a sigh then looked at his surroundings. He looked around carefully and saw the camera looking around the roof. "Good thing it's facing away from me." Odd muttered before pressing the button on his com link. "We only have one camera on the roof."

"That makes getting easier for us. Where's your location on the roof?" Hawkeye asked as he stood in the shadows of the alley near the building.

"I'm right next to the air vent." Odd answered as he stared at the security camera. "The camera seems to be looking the other way from my position."

Hawkeye nodded, "That's good. Get in the air vent and check if there are any silent alarms in the air vents. We can't risk getting caught so quickly."

"I'm on it." Odd looked at the security camera then removed the cover on the air vent. He put the cover on the ground out of the camera's view and climbed into the air vent just in time to avoid the camera turning in his direction. Odd slid down the air vent and landed on all four groaning softly. 'This is my first infiltration mission, and I nearly fall on my bottom in an air vent.'

Hawkeye stood in his position for a few seconds then grabbed his bow and a sharp arrow. He shot an arrow up to the roof of the building he was standing next to and heard it connect to the brick at the top of the building. He pulled the string a couple times then climbed up the building while staying in the shadows. He climbed up onto the roof and removed the arrow from the side of the building. He turned his head back to the building to see the security camera Odd was talking about. "Hm, security is lousy." He muttered when he only saw that one camera. He fired the same arrow at the building and saw it connect with the side of the building next to a window.

"I'm in the air vent, and I'm not seeing any invisible red lines with this little scanning machine you gave me."

"It's an infrared scanner, but that's good. You go ahead and find the room where your friend is. Do not leave the air vent until I give the word."

"What are you doing?"

"You'll find out later. Right now, stay hidden and do not let anyone see you." Hawkeye turned his com link off then looked through the window to find the room empty. He pulled the window up and muttered, "Real smart idea." He entered the room and closed the window behind him. He looked around the room carefully and noticed the lack of security in the room. He saw the desk in the center with a file on top of it. He grabbed the file and opened it reading 'Memory Stealer Machine' as the headline. He closed the file and stuffed it into a secret compartment in his quiver. "This is starting to feel a little too easy."

"I agree." Odd said making Hawkeye look up at the air vent.

"What are you doing?"

"This is the first room I came across from the vent." Odd answered with a small shrug. Hawkeye gave the boy a hard stare who sighed in defeat. "I'm going."

Hawkeye sighed as Odd crawled away barely making any noise. 'He's just a newbie. He's never done this before.' He reminded himself mentally as he walked towards the door. He opens the door slightly and looks around carefully and sees a video camera making him close the door. "Great, one camera keeping an eye on the room inside the building, but there are no cameras anywhere outside except on the roof." He goes to the desk and turns the computer 'on' from its sleep mode. "Well, let's see where they're keeping the boy."

Odd looked down through an open vent to find the room with a supercomputer and a giant device that reminded him of the scanners. He removes the vent and puts it up against the wall in the air ducts. He pokes his head out to find the room empty then drops into the room looking around carefully. He walks up to the supercomputer and grabs a flash drive from his pocket. "Huh, who would have thought I would need to use this?" He whispered before connecting the flash drive to the supercomputer. He types a few things on the supercomputer and watches as the files copied onto the flash drive.

"Odd, where is your current location?"

Odd pushed the button on his com link and said, "I'm in a room where these people built their supercomputer to their virtual world."

"Good, we're going to need that information to see what they're up to later. Did you find your friend?"

"No, I just found the supercomputer." Odd watched as the supercomputer flash green for completing the download. "Yes." Odd grabbed the flash drive and put it in his pocket. "I'm heading out to find Jeremy."

"Don't worry. I got the location of the room, but it's in the basement."

"Why would they have Jeremy in the basement but keep the supercomputer on the second floor?" Odd asked raising an eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

"Actually, you're on the first floor. The room takes up two floors which is good, because you can get to the basement from your location."

"Cool." Odd looked around the room carefully and asked, "What am I looking for?"

"It's a secret flight of stairs, and you need to find a button or something to trigger the door blocking the flight of stairs."

"Great, puzzles were never really my strong point." Odd muttered distastefully.

"Then listen closely. The hidden door will be on the right side from the entrance. The hidden switch will be triggered by a book."

"Which book is it?" Odd asked as he walked in front of the bookcase. "It's weird that they'll install a bookcase in here though."

"We'll worry about their lack of security later…even if it is terrible." Hawkeye finished with a mutter making Odd smirk. "The book to open the door is green and…are you kidding me?"

"More stupid security?"

"It's the only green book on the shelf." Hawkeye told the boy with a sigh. "How they got your friend and all of this done is beyond me."

"Maybe their security is in their virtual world?" Odd suggested.

"Maybe…" Hawkeye muttered with a sigh. "I'll be right there."

Odd heard some voices nearby and jumps behind the nearest thing he saw. He glanced out from his hiding spot and watched as the men talked to each other as they walked to the bookshelf. He watched one of them remove the book and press the button making the secret door open up for the two men. Odd watched the two men walk through the secret door and nodded his head when he saw the door stayed open a few seconds later. He got out of his hiding spot and slipped through the opening right before the door closed on its own. "Talk about a close call." He muttered before walking down the stairs. He walks down the stairs and stops when he hears footsteps coming his way. He looked around frantically before climbing up the wall using the claws installed into the gloves.

"Are you absolutely certain?" Tyron asked as he and a scientist were walking up the steps.

"Yes sir, someone hacked the Memory Stealer and made it unable to do anything for two hours." The scientist told the evil scientist.

"How long ago was this?"

"We've been trying to do everything we can the past half hour sir, but we cannot seem to overwrite the person who hacked it sir."

Tyron anger became replaced with a large grin. "She knows." He mutters happily which made Odd gasp silently. "Get the ninjas ready. We're going to have some visitors."

Odd watched as the scientist left through the secret door with Tyron following him. Odd jumped off the wall and landed a few feet away from the secret door as it closed again. Odd pushed the button on his com link and said, "We got a problem."

"What is it this time?" Hawkeye asked feeling a bit annoyed with the teen.

"Aelita hacked the machine that was stealing Jeremy's memories and made it shut down for a couple hours."

"How long ago did this happen?"

"About half an hour, we got some time to think up a plan, but I heard one of scientists tell the other one to prepare the ninjas, and I do not like the sound of that."

Hawkeye winced at the name. "Ok, I'll contact Director Fury and see what Shield has on these ninjas. You get into hiding and find your friend."

"I'm on it."

Hawkeye came to the open vent and saw two scientists exit the room closing the door behind them. He waited for nearly a minute before jumping out of the vent having the air vent put back in place. He walked over to the supercomputer and brought the information up about the ninjas. "Oh boy, guess they're security isn't as bad as I thought." He muttered sticking the flash drive into the slot to download everything. "I better be careful of these ninjas though. Can't let anything happen to the kid, or Fury will have my head." He looked through the files carefully and stopped when he came across a file named 'The Scanners.' He opened the file only to find it empty. "Hm, if this file is empty then it must be what Tyron was after. I better make sure this gets back to Fury." He watched as the files downloaded onto the flash drive when he heard the door open.

"Now what would a man like you be doing here?" Tyron asked as he and four ninjas entered into the room.

Hawkeye turned around slowly to see Tyron standing in the center of four green and black humanized ninjas. "Well, I was here to steal your information about your virtual world and to get the kid out of here." He told the Professor as the files continued downloading into the flash drive. "By the way, are you guys seriously taking care of your stuff? Your security is terrible."

"I say my security is just fine." Tyron told the archer. "I don't like it when someone is trying to stop me. Be sure to take care of him and make sure nothing important is destroyed." He told his ninjas.

Hawkeye shot a smoke arrow at the ground and swiped the flash drive as the smoke covered the room. He shot an explosive arrow at the hidden door and ducked just in time to avoid a sword cutting his head off. He heard the explosion and ran off to the destroyed door firing an arrow behind him making goo shoot out and cover the two closest ninjas. He ran down the stairs to the basement knowing this fight was going to be interesting.

Odd entered the big room and stopped when he saw scientists nearly everywhere in the room trying to get the machine back online. Odd ran under a table and muttered, "Just great, everyone is in here trying to restart that machine. I just need to find Jeremy and get him out of here." He looked around from his hiding spot. "Where's that machine and table?" His gaze stopped when he noticed the wires hanging around the table he was under. He looked up at the table he was under muttering, "Huh, I guess I was closer than I thought."

"He's activated the ninja program." One of the scientists said making Odd look out at the scientists in the lab.

"I thought they were only in the virtual world we're creating?" Another scientist asked as he tried to crack the block put on the Memory Stealer.

"They are. The ninjas in our world are just prototype robots that are programmed to be almost exactly as the original ninjas from the Cortex."

'Who names a virtual world the 'Cortex'?' Odd thought raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Less talking and more working on cracking the block that hacker created." A third scientist said with a growl. "We don't want Tyron to have Hydra or those ninjas after us for failing to get the information we need to scan people into the virtual reality."

'Hydra, I should have guessed.' Odd thought while glaring at the scientists as they continued their work. He got up from behind the table and kept himself from being seen by the scientists. He looked at the wires connected to the helmet on Jeremy's head making him sigh. "I wish I knew a bit more about technology." He muttered as he looked to where the wires were connected to.

"I got it!" A random scientist yelled as he typed quickly. "I cracked the code!"

Odd widened his eyes as the rest of the scientists stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the scientist on the keyboard on the machine. "This is not good." He muttered looking at the wires and the helmet. He undoes the strap holding the helmet onto Jeremy's head the pulls the helmet off gently. He set the helmet on the ground while the scientists watched the one scientist finish cracking the block on the Memory Stealer.

The man stopped typing then hit 'enter' only for the timer to disappear making the scientists cheer. "Let's get the machine running and tell Professor Tyron about the breakthrough." He told them. Everyone nodded and got back into their positions to get the machine ready only to find the boy gone and the helmet on the ground.

"This is bad." A scientist said.

"We need to find that boy and his kidnapper!" The head scientist told them as he got off his chair.

Odd watched most of the scientists run out the door from his hiding spot and kept his mouth shut when he noticed that not all of the scientists left the lab. 'Great, my new hiding spot will get revealed if I leave with Jeremy now. I need to find an escape route.' He thought looking around the lab. He stopped his gaze on the vent in the wall making him smirk, "Bingo."

Hawkeye jumped back avoiding the sword that the ninja swung at him then slammed an arrow into the ninja's head. He jumped back to avoid the explosion of the ninja's head making him sigh. "Great, they got me to move around too much." He muttered when he noticed he ended up on the second floor. "I head straight to the basement only to end up on the second floor." He shrugged it off. "Well, it could have been worse." He crouched down then rolled to the left avoiding two swords that were swung at him. He shot an arrow at the ninja without looking and heard it explode. "Skill will always be better than machines." He said with a smirk.

Professor Tyron watched as his robot ninjas were being easily defeated by the archer and growled in frustration as Hawkeye destroyed some of them without even looking. "He's making my work look like cheap plastic! How is this possible?"

"It seems your ninjas need an upgrade." Tyron turned around to see the dark figure on his main screen.

"My ninjas are working fine, but they're unable to access their full abilities unless they were in the Cortex." Tyron told the figure.

"…" The figure did not reply back making Tyron grit his teeth. "Just be sure S.H.I.E.L.D. does not find out anything about the project, or our contract is terminated."

Tyron watched the screen turn black and sighed angrily switching the camera to the lab in the basement. 'Things better not be getting worse…' His thoughts stopped when he saw no one in the room. "Where is the boy?!"

Odd winced as he carried Jeremy on his back in the air ducts. "Man, you're still not easy to carry around even though you're thin." He muttered to his unconscious friend. 'How much of his memory did they take?' Odd wondered as he stopped near an air vent. He looked through the cracks carefully noticing the vent led him to an empty room. He put Jeremy down against the wall out of view for anyone to notice him and grabbed the vent. He pulled the vent into the ventilation shaft and put the vent up against the wall next to Jeremy.

"Are you certain?" Odd heard someone ask as he dropped into the room.

"Yes sir. Someone has taken the boy, and we don't have enough memories for us to get the info on how Waldo Schaeffer created the scanners." The second person said as Odd looked around the room carefully.

Odd saw the window and smirked, "Ah, there's our escape." He ran over to the window and undid the locks holding the window in place. He pushed the window up and leaned out the window looking around carefully. 'No cameras, that's good enough for me.' He thought.

* * *

Danny flew the Blackbird through the sky right over Paris and said, "We're close."

Aelita brought the schematics up of the entire building and asked, "Does everyone remember the plan?"

"We break in, save your boyfriend, and get out quickly without causing too much trouble." Kitty said with a sigh. "I still don't see why they would want to take your boyfriend's memory. I mean why do that when they could…I don't know…torture him?" Everyone except Danny and Aelita gave Kitty strange looks making her smile and shrug sheepishly.

"The facility is closing in, and there's someone climbing the wall." Danny said making everyone look ahead as the four-story building came into view.

Aelita's eyes widen when she recognized the person climbing the wall and saw who was being carried on the person's back. "That's Odd, and he's got Jeremy with him!" Aelita told them. She brought up her holo-screen with Odd's Lyoko avatar on it. 'This better work.'

Odd stuck his claws into the wall muttering, "My Lyoko uniform is way better than these things." He removed his left hand to keep going up when he saw the glove become three different shades of purple with a yellow stripe. He smirks immediately and mutters, "Thanks Aelita." He put his hand back on the wall and starts climbing up the wall. He reaches the top of the building to find four ninjas and Hawkeye on the roof already. "Oh man, this is bad."

Hawkeye nodded, "You're telling me. I only have one arrow left."

"Luckily, I just got a special reload with my laser arrows." Odd fired the laser arrows from the back of his wrists and watched as the ninjas deflected every shot he fired at them.

Hawkeye glanced over at Odd and asked, "What are you wearing?"

"I'll explain later." Odd replied not wanting to give an explanation about how he got his Lyoko uniform. 'Jeremy and Aelita are better than I am at explaining things.' He fired a couple more laser arrows then turned his head just in time to see a jet coming close to the building. "Well, she made it on time."

"I'm guessing that's your friend to get us out of here." Hawkeye said pulling the arrow back on the string. "Well, let's make this day really worth it." He fired the arrow at the ninjas and ran to the side of the building with Odd following him while holding onto Jeremy. Aelita and Danny flew down and grabbed them before reaching the end of the building. The five board the Blackbird and leave the facility happy the mission went successful.

**2 hours later**

Odd stood right outside the infirmary with Danny as they watched Aelita try to see if she could find anything that happened to Jeremy. "What happened back at the facility?" Danny asked Odd.

"On my end, nothing really interesting happened except for me freeing Jeremy and escaping without being seen." Odd answered with a shrug. "I wish I got to fight those ninjas though. My laser arrows were useless against them."

"At least you saved Jeremy. That has to count for something."

Odd smirked, "Yep, no one can crawl through air vents like Odd Della Robbia." The two chuckle slightly at the statement. "Seriously though, I actually thought I wasn't going to make it on time. I was happy to find out Aelita hacked their systems to give us time, but I couldn't find out how much of Jeremy's memories they took."

"Well, I guess we'll find out later then." Danny turned around and walked away leaving Odd alone outside the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Evan yelled as he and his aunt walked into the front lobby. "Guys?"

"They're probably training with Logan in the Danger Room." Ororo suggested making Evan smile sheepishly.

"I wish that was the case." Scott said as he came out of the living room.

Ororo saw the sadness on Scott's face and asked, "Did something happen while we were gone?"

Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, something happened to Aelita's boyfriend."

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Aelita finished her fifth scan over Jeremy's mind and sighed in defeat when she saw the same results on her holo-screen again. She made her holo-screen disappear as the door slid open for Dawn to enter the room. "You didn't have any luck in finding anything out, huh?" Dawn asked as she walked up to Aelita.

"My scans keep telling me that his mind is empty, but that can't be right since the machine was barely used before I turned it off." Aelita replied truthfully.

Dawn looked over Jeremy's aura and gasped when she saw the color changing. She stared at the body a few seconds while Aelita was looking at Dawn worryingly. "His body is shutting down." She said quickly.

"What?!" Aelita turned around and started to connect wire to Jeremy's body to keep him alive. She stopped when she heard the heart monitor make one single noise. She looked up at the screen then back at Jeremy. "No! Jeremy!" She tried to connect the wires to start Jeremy's heart back up, but her tears covered he line of sight as nothing changed.

Dawn kept her eyes on Aelita then turned her head to Odd who was staring at Jeremy with wide eyes. She watched as Odd ran off then turned her head to Aelita who had her head on Jeremy's chest crying. Dawn walked on the other side of Jeremy's body and put her hand on his head. She turned her head to the machine connected to Jeremy then back to his face. "I'm sorry." She muttered then left the room leaving Aelita alone with Jeremy.

* * *

An hour later everyone was outside the infirmary watching Aelita, Odd, and Danny as they were gathered around Jeremy's body. "How did this happen?" Charles asked cautiously.

"Aelita mentioned that bad things happen all the time when it comes to the project." Logan reminded his friend. "I don't think it ever has gone this far though."

"She just lost her boyfriend." Kitty muttered sadly. "I can't even stand here to watch." She turned around and walked away with Kurt, Evan, and Rogue following her lead.

"Man, we left to go save this guy, but it wasn't good enough." Alex said glancing at his brother. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Scott answered truthfully.

"All we can do is be there for Aelita." Jean told them.

* * *

In the virtual world known as the 'Cortex' a small orb was flying through the air looking around the virtual reality. It grew a bit brighter before turning human showing that it was Jeremy Belpois. "It worked, but I lost my body." He muttered distastefully. "I just hope my new plan works."

**Yeah, not the ending I was going for, but it will do. I never intentionally meant for Jeremy to lose his body, but it has happened. Jeremy is alive, and the arc is not over yet. There are still a couple chapters to this story arc, and the others have not been in the action yet. Bottom line is that you just have to wait. Plus, the rescue scene took a bit longer than planned since I have to work now before heading back to college.**

**The scene dealing with Jeremy's 'death' lacked quite a bit, and I might change it to make it better, but for now it is what I made it. I never made a death scene before so I'm trying to understand it in many ways since I know this will affect the team (Lyoko) in certain aspects.**

**The relationships:**

**1\. Kurt/Dawn- some people actually like this idea, and I'm glad that you guys are. I'm not going to get them together quickly because I felt that I rushed Danny and Rogue's relationship in my previous story.**

**2\. Danny/Rogue/Aelita- some people do not like the whole idea, and to be fair I do not like it that much myself. The sad part is that I prefer Aelita over Rogue, because Rogue is the main girl we see Danny get together with from X-men Evolution, and I have nothing against it. I only prefer Aelita more because she is a different type of girl from what most people pair Danny up with now, but I'm sticking with this pairing for now.**

**3\. Peter Parker/Kitty- Like this pairing back in the Ultimate Marvel universe, and I still love seeing it happen even though it will probably never happen again in the comics.**

**4\. Jean/Scott- no comment**

**5\. Give me your ideas for other pairings I would love to hear them**

**On a side note Jimmy Neutron and Stacy Hirano are still joining this story, and I actually want to involve the members of the original cast of Total Drama. The main thing is that I want to include at least one or two of them as mutants with one joining Magneto and the other joining Xavier. I'm letting you guys vote on who should it be. All I need is the name and the mutant power (please include good reason for mutant power and how it functions.) I am leaving that up to you guys, and you could say that I should just leave the show alone and make no one mutants. If that part wins then I'll just do nothing and move on with the story.**

**I am also updating the list of cartoons that might be involved in the story just for those who want to know: Kim Possible, Ben 10 (might have a bigger role thanks to someone I talked to), Xiaolin Showdown, My Life as a Teenage Robot, W.I.T.C.H., American Dragon: Jake Long, Monster Allergy, Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja, and Rugrats: All Grown Up.**

**Any questions for this list please PM me, because I do not want to reveal anything in the chapters to answer questions since it will take up space, and I do not want to spoil things for the people reading it. Yes, I did change my mind about Randy and Jake and put them in the list. I hope you guys enjoy your day and R&amp;R.**


	19. Reunited Part 1

**I'll be honest with you guys. When I created the first Phantom Evolution, I did it because no one else did at the time. I felt like I should have done it, and I didn't even have much inspiration when I did it. A couple years later I decided to do a remake of the story and make it better than it used to be. Now I'm including ideas I made over the years but never published for you guys. I will mention that Danny and Jan being cousins has been one of those ideas, and Aelita from Code Lyoko was another one. Anything I have mentioned about the relationship in the earlier chapters should be ignored for many good reasons. The relationship will remain male/female, and I will not reveal who Danny will be with in the end. There will be no threesome.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I would really love reviews. I own nothing, and I still hate school.**

Aelita stood in the cemetery looking down at the tomb stone 'Jeremy Belpois, a great friend and leader, 2000-2016.' She reread the tomb stone multiple times unable to believe that her boyfriend died. A few feet behind her stood the four Lyoko Warriors and Danny watching her sadly.

"Why did this have to happen?" William muttered ball his hands up.

"It was because he knows everything about Lyoko just like Aelita." Yumi answered crossing her arms with a frown. "Now he's gone, and Aelita is the last one with all of the secrets about Lyoko."

"This just means we have to be there for her." Ulrich told them. "It seems our stay here is going to be even longer than we planned."

Danny tapped his chin a couple times and asked, "Where are you guys staying?"

"Fury is having us stay in the Helicarrier before having us move to where guys live or with Tony Stark." Odd answered with a shrug. "I don't really care where we stay as long as we're here to help Aelita."

"Why would you say that?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're not young like we once were Ulrich."

"It's only been two years since our last trip to Lyoko." Ulrich gave his friend an 'are you serious' look then wacked Odd on the head. "Did something clog your brain making you think we are not allowed near Aelita?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Odd gave a small sigh and asked, "Were you the one there at the secret facility holding Jeremy prisoner?"

"No, I couldn't go because someone took off before telling his friends about the situation."

"He had a good reason not to." William countered making Ulrich sigh.

"I know he has a good reason, but not caring about living close to Aelita is what's bothering me." Ulrich admitted.

"Mutants can only stay at the Institute." Danny told them in which Odd nodded his head agreeing with Danny. "I wish we could have you guys stay there to help Aelita, but there are some things about the others that need to stay secret."

"We know everyone is a mutant there though." Odd said with a shrug.

"That's not the reason, but it would be nice if you guys never mention anything about it to anyone." Danny told them. "The main reason is because barely anyone knows about Lyoko making it very unsafe for you guys to be there."

"I still don't see the harm…"

"Professor Xavier and Jean are telepaths." Danny said making William close his mouth. "They don't know anything about Lyoko, and if they accidentally go through your minds then they will find out about it."

Ulrich turned his head to Danny and nodded, "Ok, I guess this means we either stay with Tony Stark or on the Helicarrier."

"Well, I think it would be with Tony Stark since the supercomputer is with him." Yumi pointed out making the other Lyoko warriors nod in agreement. "It's too weird for us to stay on the Helicarrier."

"It didn't help that they decided not to tell us that Odd left to go rescue Jeremy until after they finished." Ulrich pointed out while pointing his left thumb at Odd. "Plus, it makes it easier to access Lyoko for us."

"True, but Tony Stark is a millionaire playboy philanthropist, whatever that means." Danny finished with a mutter.

"Now, I'm wondering if there is any safe place for us to live." Yumi sighed and looked back at Aelita. "We can't have another one of us captured by Hydra."

"We'll worry about Hydra later." William told them putting his hands in his pockets. "Right now we got other things to worry about."

"William is correct." Aelita said as she walked up to them. "The person who captured Jeremy is Professor Tyron, and he was after something Jeremy knew. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Well, I think I can help with that." Odd said as he pulled a flash drive out of his pocket. "I've been meaning to give it to you, but with everything going on, it just made it harder for me to talk about it."

"What's on the flash drive?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

"Everything we need to know about the 'Cortex' or the virtual world this scientist created." Odd answered with a smirk.

Aelita swiped the flash drive from Odd and asked, "How did you download all of this and get Jeremy out of the building?"

"I overheard some scientists talk about you stopping the memory stealer while I was hiding in the air vents." Odd started to explain before Danny put his hand over Odd's mouth.

Everyone looked at Danny who was looking around cautiously. "We need to get into a safer area with no one around. We can't be careless." He told them.

"It's not like anyone could be listening in on us. We're in the cemetery." Odd said raising an eyebrow at Danny's cautiousness.

Danny looked around carefully and said, "Fury could have security cameras on us right now believing we might talk about Lyoko and other important things."

"If Fury is listening in on us then other evil organizations might be watching and listening to us as well." Aelita concluded crossing her arms.

"Oh." Odd said lamely.

"Let's get to Lyoko and worry about things there." Aelita told them. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the cemetery.

"Is zere anyone besides us watching zem?" Kurt asked as he watched Aelita and her friends leave with Danny.

"I read four auras here, and none of them are near the location in the cemetery." Dawn told him as she looked around. "While the auras in the cemetery are sad to look at, Jeremy still doesn't have an aura around his body."

"Are you saying zat is not his body?" Kurt asked looking at Dawn.

Dawn shook her head and narrowed her eyebrows at the tombstone. "No, it is his body, but his mind was missing. It's like he removed his mind from his body before he was rescued." She replied as she jumped out of the tree.

"Zat doesn't make any sense though. He's not a mutant like we are, and he couldn't have figured out how to use dose machines since Aelita told us Jeremy never left his cell." Kurt told her as he landed on the ground next to her.

"I know which confuses me even more."

"Well, vhat do you want to do?"

Dawn looked at Kurt as he landed on the ground next to her. She gazed at the tombstone then at the path the six went down. "I need to meditate." She answered with a sigh.

"Okay…"

"I know it sounds confusing Kurt, but Aelita is the only person to get the answers to my questions."

"When will she tell us den?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at the aura reader.

"She probably won't, but my aura reading will reveal everything I need to know." She told him truthfully.

"Isn't zat going into her personal space?" Kurt crossed his arms making Dawn sigh at his question. "Dawn, da Professor told us…"

"I know what he told us Kurt, but I rather feel relieved knowing everything that happened to Aelita's boyfriend then have my mind become jumbled up until she tells us."

Kurt blinked a couple times then stared at her feeling confused. 'What's going on with her to act like this?'

"Something is coming, and all I know is that Jeremy is in the center of it." She answered knowing the question on Kurt's mind.

'Now, I'm even more confused.' Kurt sighed then put his hand on Dawn's shoulder. "I sure hope you know vhat you're doing."

"I wish I knew myself." Kurt teleported both of them out of the park unseen by anyone.

* * *

"Are you certain that it's safe for them to go?" Danny asked Tony as Tony typed the commands into the supercomputer.

"Trust me Danny. I reworked the scanners to do exactly how Aelita's father programmed them to work." Tony assured the teen. "The only modifications I made was the design."

"It's not that I don't believe you Tony, but…" The two look up at the five teens staring at the one giant scanner in front of them. "…you should have asked Aelita before creating this new type of scanner."

"Relax, the scanner will scan everyone at once with no side effects to their d.n.a. I made sure that the scanner worked before you guys even got here." Tony got up from his seat and walked around the supercomputer. "Well, what do you think of the new scanner?"

"That will scan all of us?" Odd asked pointing at the new giant scanner.

"Yep, the scanner will work like the old ones did back at the factory, but I fixed the couple bugs the old scanners had."

"Which bugs did you fix?" Aelita asked cautiously.

Tony crossed his arms and smirked, "The first thing I noticed was that the scanners will scan anything including those pesky little insects. I made sure that those bugs do not get scanned or added to anyone's Lyoko form."

"I don't have any problem with that." Yumi said making the others nod in agreement.

"The other thing I noticed was that the old ones could only have one person at a time. If there was more than one person or living being then it would merge them together on Lyoko." Tony said making the hand motions of the merging happening with his hands. "It took a little while to crack it, but I cracked the code allowing you guys to go together without merging together on Lyoko. What do you think?"

"Why is there no outside protection?" Ulrich asked rotating his hand around with a raised eyebrow. "The old scanners had to close to fully scan us."

"True, and I looked over that part of the programming carefully. The technology, that Waldo Schaeffer used, had some drawbacks that would have caused problems." Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Before you ask what kind of drawbacks, I sent the list of drawbacks to Aelita before finishing the new scanner."

"You did send me what the drawbacks were from the old scanners, but you never mentioned making this new kind of scanner." Aelita said crossing her arms.

"Well, what did you expect me to do?" Tony asked rhetorically. "I wasn't going to rebuild the scanners from scratch especially with a couple of certain drawbacks from the original. I'm surprised those scanners stayed in one piece."

Ulrich cleared his throat while Yumi and Odd made nervous faces. "Actually, they did fall apart a few times." He muttered.

Aelita glanced at Ulrich and shook her head slightly. 'Let's hope he didn't hear that.' She thought then looked back at Tony. "We'll worry about it later."

Tony rubbed his hands together and smiled, "Well, let's get this trip to Lyoko started." He walked back to his seat and sat down at the five Lyoko warriors got into the scanner.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Ulrich asked Aelita quietly.

"I'll give Tony the benefit of a doubt this time." She whispered back making Odd smirk a bit. "If he pulls something like this again then I'm going to question his methods."

"At least he did it for our safety." William pointed out.

"I agree, but there is so much Tony does not know that needs to be put by me. We can't have any new types of errors running across Lyoko." She reminded them.

"Can't argue to that." Odd muttered crossing his arms. "That virus Jeremy created to destroy Xana almost killed us as well."

"Alright, I'm starting the scanning procedure." Every turned their attention to the scanner and watched as the bright light comes up from the bottom of the scanner.

"Scanning the original Lyoko Warriors…" Tony trailed off as the five cards on the screen started to light. "Transferring Lyoko Warriors to Lyoko…" He types a couple codes into the supercomputer and pressed 'enter.' There was a small flash in the room as everyone in the scanner disappeared. "Virtualization complete."

"Why did you call them the Lyoko Warriors?" Danny asked.

"It seemed better in my head, and I didn't want to say all their names multiple times. It made the process easier for me." Tony explained not getting into detail. "I also know you're not that smart to understand everything I would have said."

"Hey, I can be smart."

"Your math and science say otherwise." Tony counter making Danny cross his arms and grumble. "Though your Literature and History are top notch for someone like you."

'I don't know whether to be insulted or to take it as a compliment.' Danny thought with a mental sigh. 'Be safe you guys. We don't know what this Professor has planned for us.'

* * *

Inside a giant round dome the five Lyoko Warriors become virtualized in the air and fall to the floor right when they were fully virtualized. The team lands on their feet and notices the dome moving around in circles around them. "I see that the cortex hasn't changed at all." Yumi said looking around.

"I wanted everything to be the way we had it before those Hydra agents attacked the school." Aelita replied with a shrug. "Besides, we got this new virtual world to find, and the only way for us to find it is to go back into the digital sea."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Odd asked crossing his arms with a smile on his face. "Let's go board the skid and get over to the Cortex immediately. I want to destroy that virtual world before that scientist decides to go after any more of us."

"He was after something Jeremy had or knew, and I'll know what it is once I got a look at the U.S.B. drive." Aelita reminded Odd. "The chances of any of you guys knowing about what Professor Tyron wanted are very minimal."

"What about you?" William asked as the door opened for them to exit the dome.

Aelita turned towards the exit and muttered, "I am the primary target." She ran off with the others running after her.

"Wait, are you saying that these guys were after you not Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"It makes sense when you think about it." William said making everyone except Aelita look at him questionably. "Think about it. Our school was attacked by those Hydra agents, and they were after the super computer and Aelita since she is Franz Hopper's daughter."

"Of course, that's why this scientist captured Jeremy." Ulrich summarized as they got to the special elevator. "He's the only one besides Aelita that knows everything about the supercomputer."

"Why did they go after Jeremy instead of Aelita though?" Odd asked as they jumped onto the elevator as it flew up towards them.

"_It's because she was in an environment where Hydra knew they had little chance capturing Aelita against people who would have her back."_ Danny answered from his com link. _"Anyway, your ride is in the same place where you guys kept it whatever this place is called."_

"I call it our docking bay for the Skid." Aelita replied back.

"_I guess that makes sense. You did tell me that the internet is like an underground sea. Too bad Tony had to step out for a meeting. Pepper wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."_ Danny and Aelita chuckle at Tony's misfortune.

"Who's Pepper?" Odd asked.

"_She's Tony's best friend and secretary of his company." _Danny answered. _"Actually, she might be more than a secretary, but I'm not good at anything when it comes to business."_

"I think you're forgetting his friend in the military, Rhodes." Aelita pointed out as the five arrived at the docking bay.

"_We never met him Aelita. Plus, he probably has more embarrassing stories of Tony than Pepper does."_

Aelita walks onto the center platform in the docking bay as the others walked onto the smaller round platforms that surrounded the center platform. "That may be true if they hung out together more than he and Pepper have."

"_Well, I hope you guys are ready to check this new virtual world out, because I am really interested in seeing what the digital sea or the internet looks like in person."_

"Trust us when we say that it is awesome." Odd said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Don't trail off the path Odd. We do not need another accident with the Skid." Aelita told him with a straight face.

* * *

Danny watched the group as they were teleported into their seats on the Skid and smiled at the scene as the group was talking to each other. He felt his phone vibrate in his jeans and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He looked at the caller id and widened his eyes when he read 'Tucker.' Danny moved the headset off his head and sighed sadly. 'I knew this day was going to be coming.' He pressed the answer button and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey Tuck, I know you have a lot of questions about why I left and everything that happened after it, but I can explain."

"You better have a really good explanation man. Do you know how long it took me to figure out what your new phone number was especially after your parents claimed that you're dead?" Tucker asked sarcastically. "You could have told us everything instead of making the decision to leave us!"

"There wasn't time Tuck. I told my parents everything about my powers and being a ghost, and the next thing I know is that I'm running for my life." Danny said truthfully.

"What about the letter you left at Sam's place, huh?" Tucker asked angrily.

"I had it prepared just in case my parents…" Danny sighed as Tucker's anger lowered a bit knowing the situation between the three became really intense. "I changed my phone number and my phone so they couldn't track me down."

"I get that." Tucker sighed and leaned back on the chair in his room. "What I don't get is why you didn't tell us?"

"Tuck, there is so much at risk now that I can't even explain. If I told you guys my new number, it probably would have been traced by my parents."

"You still call them your parents after everything they did against you?"

Danny sighed and put the headset back on his head moving the phone over to his left ear. "Tuck, I know they hate ghosts, but I found some things out that should clear some misunderstanding between me and my parents."

"Does Jazz know that you're still alive?"

"Why are you asking me that? I thought you guys would have talked to her about it." Danny returned with a raised eyebrow.

"We would have talked to her if she wasn't getting prepared for her summer trip to New York City. She's been in too much of a worry about that making it hard for anyone to talk to her." Tucker told his friend.

"_Hey Danny, are you seeing this?" _Odd asked over the headset.

"Hey Tuck, could I call you back? I'm a bit busy where I'm at right now." Danny tried to explain without mentioning the big secret.

"I guess…yeah, I should have guessed you were probably going to be busy with your whole new life…where ever that is."

"Sorry Tuck, but things are still a bit complicated to explain right now, and I mean it in so many ways."

"I get it man. I'll speak with you later." Tucker turned off the call and turned his head to the person on the bed. "Are you happy Sam?"

Sam stared out the window and asked, "Did you find out where he is right now?"

"Unfortunately, his location didn't show up on my computer or my pda." Tucker answered with a sigh. "He said he'll call later. I guess we have to wait until then."

"Did you get anything?" Sam asked as her bangs went over her eyes.

Tucker looked back at his pda and tapped it a couple times with a sigh. "The only thing it says is that Danny is somewhere in the Northeast."

Sam crossed her arms and got off of Tucker's bed. "We'll have to try again later I guess." She left the room without saying 'goodbye' leaving Tucker alone in his room.

Tucker sighed, 'It took forever to find his new phone number and everything about his new phone, yet you broke our hearts without telling us why you left. Sam's heartbroken about it, Danny. Why couldn't you talk to us about it instead of giving me the letter?' Tuck grabbed the paper on his desk and opened it up. "You better give me a really good conversation about this new situation Danny, or I am going to be dealing with a very pissed off Sam." He muttered.

* * *

"_Okay guys, I got the location of the virtual world. The downside is that the ride will take at least another thirty minutes, but if we can make the connection to this 'Cortex' then you guys could be able to get there instantly with the new teleporter Aelita designed for the Skid." _Danny told them.

"Thirty minutes!" Odd exclaimed dramatically crossing his arms. "Why does it have to be so long?"

"It's because the supercomputer is now in America." Ulrich pointed out.

"Yeah, but our other trips never involved long trips like this." Odd countered making the others, except William, sigh in agreement.

"That may be true Odd, but we just got everything back online. I never included the thought of another virtual world being designed by someone who worked with my dad." Aelita reminded the marksman. "We'll just have to wait this out Odd."

"I don't know how long Odd will be able to wait." Ulrich joked leaning back in his pod. "He could end up doing something stupid."

"Hey, I do stupid things all the time, okay." Odd said not helping his case. "Plus, this is way more serious than most of our other missions."

"That's true." Yumi voiced in agreement.

"Remember what the mission is about you guys." Aelita said getting their attention. "We get to the 'Cortex' and make the connection so we can find out what this scientist knows about my family."

"_Hey Aelita, did you install the special particle absorption to the Skid?" _Danny asked making everyone except Aelita confused.

Aelita nodded, "Yep, it was easy to install onto the Skid. It took some time to create it though."

"_Cool, I'll go ahead and pull the readings up and see how much we have so far."_

"Aelita, what was Danny talking about?" Yumi asked curiously.

"The invention that Danny mentioned is supposed to find particles of my father in hope of being able to put my father back together." Aelita answered truthfully.

"Wait what?!" The four Lyoko Warriors yelled in surprise.

"Tony came up with the idea to see if my father survived when he sacrificed himself to stop Xana." Aelita explained as she directed the Skid around some of the obstacles. "He hopes that my dad is still alive, but there is a fifty percent chance that dad is dead."

The four teens stayed quiet at that declaration. They didn't know what to say for that. 'What could I even say to that?' They thought without realizing that they thought the same thing.

"_Aelita, trust me when I say that your father has a really good chance of surviving." _Danny said catching everyone's attention. _"If you two survived being inside the supercomputer while it shut off, your dad has a good chance of surviving being split into a million of pieces."_

"Yeah, that sounds about right to me." Odd said making the Lyoko warriors raise an eyebrow at that declaration. "I mean…Jeremy did get Yumi back into the real world when she fell into the digital sea."

"That's true Odd, but this is not going to be easy to bring Franz Hopper back into the real world." Ulrich said.

Odd shrugged, "We'll worry about that when we get it to it."

"That's right." Yumi said remembering Franz Hopper's form on Lyoko. "Aelita's dad never had a physical form on Lyoko."

"Wait really?" William asked widening his eyes in surprise. "I don't remember much about Franz Hopper being on Lyoko."

"He usually stayed in hiding." Odd said.

"That would make sense." William muttered looking around outside the window. "Did you install those machines to our rides?"

"The particle finder is still in the early stages of development right now. I only have it programmed to the Skid to see if it works." Aelita answered as she brought the program up from her controls.

"_Did you activate it yet, because my readings say that you have not collected anything?" _Danny asked her.

"I'm starting it up now." Aelita started the particle absorption and kept focus on the screen as it came up for her to start searching for the particles of her father. "Is the screen up on your end Danny?"

"_Yeah, I'm looking at it, and I am having a hard time to see what particles belong to your dad."_

"Hm…" Aelita pressed a couple buttons on her control panel and narrowed her eyebrows. "We probably should have checked this out before we came here."

"_Wait, I'm picking something up ahead. It might be some of your father's particles."_

"I see it." Aelita zoned the camera in and nodded, "Yes, it seems some of my father's particles are nearby."

"Wait, if your father is in a million pieces, should he be everywhere in the digital sea?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yeah, it would probably take forever to put him back together." Odd said.

"I'm willing to take the risk Odd even if it does take me a few years to get him back." Aelita answered with a mental sigh. She steered the Skid over to the spot on her map and sucked the particles of her father into the Skid. "What do the ratings say now?"

"_Well, the computer says that there were twenty particles of your father and that this is only .02% of your father." _Danny told them. _"If I did the math correctly, then it would mean that there are at least one hundred thousand particles of your father."_

"Whoa." Ulrich muttered in surprise.

"One hundred thousand!" Odd yelled gripping his steering wheel in surprise. "Why couldn't he have split up less than that?!"

"I have to agree with Odd on this one." William said as he leaned forward in his chair. "I mean, why does it have to be so high?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that one William, but we're losing focus on our main objective here." Aelita said as she steered the Skid back on course towards their destination.

"_I guess what the digital sea can do to you is pretty catastrophic, but you did tell me that your father did not have a physical form on Lyoko." _Danny said.

"Wait a minute, if her father didn't have a physical form before he sacrificed himself, does that mean he won't have a physical form when he is put back together?" William asked feeling a bit confused.

"Maybe, but we're planning on scanning him back into the real world the moment he is back into being one piece." Aelita answered with a mental sigh. 'Dad, why did this have to happen to our family?' She thought sadly.

'Just great, I get pulled into a long term mission to save the world again and to save Aelita's dad.' Odd thought leaning back in his chair with his left leg over his right and his arms crossed over his chest. 'Good thing I'm not doing this alone, or I would be in over my head.' He thought as a smile formed on his face.

'Man, so much has happened since our first mission.' Yumi thought as she gazed over the digital sea in front of her. 'To think I would be here in America to save the world the moment I got involved with the virtual world. I wouldn't trade this for the world.'

"Hey Ulrich," William started catching Ulrich's attention, "what do think about our current situation?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Ulrich asked curiously.

"I just want your opinion, and I figured it would be nice to start a conversation while we're waiting." William explained with a shrug.

"Hm," Ulrich shrugged, "I'm game. I think our current situations stinks, but it doesn't matter what I think about our situation. The thing that matters is to make sure we get out of it alive while saving the world and Aelita's father. Yeah, I rather be back home in France along with you guys, but Hydra ruined that. Now, I want to make them pay for what they did to Jeremy."

"That's a bit harsh Ulrich." Yumi budged in.

"I know, but if Jeremy didn't explain everything to me, then none of us would be here." Ulrich told them.

"Oh right, you found Jeremy being attacked by his robots, and he told you everything about Lyoko." Aelita explained as she turned the Skid a bit left to avoid some debris.

"Yep, at the time we didn't know the scanners would work…"

"…And decided to use my dog as a guinea pig." Odd interrupted with a frown.

"_Wait, you used Odd's dog as a guinea pig?" _Danny asked in surprise.

"At the time, I had a very strong dislike towards Odd and his dog." Ulrich explained remembering how he use to find Odd's antics annoying. "He's still annoying at times…"

"I'm right here, you know!"

"…But he's someone who has my back." He finished.

"Thanks man."

"No problem."

"Wow, what happened that made you dislike Odd so highly?" Yumi asked curiously.

"His dog went to the bathroom on my bed."

Odd chuckled nervously while the others frowned or shook their head. "Your dog went to the bathroom on Ulrich's bed. I don't know whether to feel sorry for Ulrich or for Odd." William joked making the others chuckle except for Odd.

"Okay, I made a small mistake my first day of school. I did clean it up." Odd tried to defend himself.

"You're lucky that we had 'return to the past' to help you out of certain situations your dog put us in." Ulrich reminded Odd.

"Do you guys have to be picking on me?"

"It's not like the rest of us have done much that could get us in trouble." Aelita pointed out making Odd groan sadly. "Besides, we're getting near our destination."

"Let's go figure out what this scientist wanted from Jeremy." Odd said rubbing his hands together eagerly.

* * *

Danny moved the headset down around his neck and asked, "Jarvis, what's the progress with the flash drive Odd brought?"

"_The files on the flash drive have been decrypted for Miss Aelita to look at them when she comes back from her trip in the virtual world." _Jarvis told the teen.

"Could you bring up the files about Jeremy or anything about this new virtual world?"

"_I'm bringing them up now, sir."_

Danny watched as the files came up on the screen. He read some of the file names and stopped when he saw 'Cortex Designs.' He opened the folder up and read over the lines carefully. He put the headphones back over his ears and moved the mic up to his mouth. "Guys, I just received the files from Jarvis and found out that the Cortex is a moving virtual world." Danny told them.

"_What do you mean Danny?" _Aelita asked feeling a little uneasy in her stomach.

"The platforms move on their own or by whoever is in front of the supercomputer. This means that you guys have to be careful, or you could get devirtualized without any type of warning."

* * *

Jeremy Belpois hid behind a wall as two lasers flew by where he use to stand. "How did he get his hands on Xana's monsters?" He muttered before running off to stay ahead of the 2 krabs following him. He turned into an orb and flew up to another platform then dashed down the platform until he was near the other end. He stopped when he noticed that there was a huge gap between him and the next platform in front of him.

Jeremy turned back to his human form and looked down at the gap. "Yeah, that's not going to be happening anytime soon." He muttered before running to his right where he jumped onto another platform to find himself face to face with the two krabs. "Now I wish I trained more against Xana's monsters on Lyoko." He ducked avoiding the two lasers fired at him then ran to his right again with the krabs following him. 'I can't keep this up. I definitely need a miracle.'

The Skid popped up out of the water making everyone see the new virtual world in its whole form. Aelita parked the Skid onto a random platform and got everyone to teleport onto the ground. Everyone looked around carefully when they saw the different metal platforms. "This is definitely not your usual virtual world." Ulrich commented as they looked over the place.

"What's the plan Aelita?" Yumi asked as everyone turned their attention to the pink haired teen.

"We need to find the core and make the connection to the supercomputer. We do not need to have our codes to become blocked so we could never return to the real world." She told them with a serious expression.

Odd turned his head just in time to see a red flash making him narrow his eyebrows. "Hey Danny, could you materialize our vehicles? I think I see something over there in the distance." He said pointing left of their location.

William saw the red flashes and nodded, "I'll move on ahead and figure out what it is. Super smoke." He turned into his smoke form and trailed off in that direction.

"_Vehicles should be coming your way." _Danny said back as the vehicles started to form in front of the three Lyoko Warriors.

Odd hopped onto his Overboard with a 'huff' and flew off after William. Yumi and Ulrich get onto their vehicles with Aelita joining Ulrich and drove their vehicles after Odd. "I hope whatever it is that we're not too late." Aelita told them.

"_Keep in mind that your vehicles are not able to fly making this place a maze for you guys." _Danny reminded Ulrich and Yumi.

"I'll meet you guys at the core." Yumi said catching Ulrich and Aelita off guard. "I'm going to make sure the core isn't a maze like the rest of the Cortex."

Aelita nodded, "Good idea, this will help us in the future if we need to be careful or not."

Yumi nodded and flew off saying, "I'll meet you guys there."

"Let's go, Princess." Ulrich said to Aelita before driving off towards the attack site.

"_Odd, William, you guys are getting close to this attack, and to be honest those crab like creatures are attacking someone." _Danny said voicing his confusion.

"Oh yeah, Xana's monsters are here as well. That's just great to know." Odd said sarcastically.

"_Whoever this person is will need your help, and his time is about to be up if you don't hurry it up." _ Danny warned them.

"Let's go William." The two rushed off towards the target hoping to make it in time to save whoever Xana's monsters were attacking.

Jeremy backed up against the wall of the platform and gulped in fright as the two krabs blocked his escape. 'This is bad. I wish my friends were here to save me.' He thought as his back was up tight against the wall.

"Wahoo!" Odd yelled as he flew up over the krabs with his left wrist pointed down. He fired a shot and hit one of the eyes on target. His eyes widen when he saw the person against the wall. 'Jeremy…'

"Ah!" William yelled as he materialized above the other krab. He stabbed his sword right in the eye of the krab then jumped off taking the sword with him. He landed in front of Jeremy and smirked at the krab blew up into data. He turned around and gasped when he came face to face with Jeremy.

Odd flew down next to William and whispered, "Jeremy, how are you here?"

"Wow, you guys made it just in the nick of time, but we need to get out of here and head back to Lyoko so I can reconnect my mind with my body." Jeremy told them.

"Jeremy…we thought you were dead." William told the blond bluntly.

"What?! Why would you think that?!" Jeremy asked with wide eyes.

"I recovered your body from that Hydra facility, Jeremy. When we got you to the infirmary, your body died." Odd explained sadly.

Jeremy bald his hands up and muttered, "Odd, please don't joke about this."

"I wish this was a joke Jeremy, but…" Odd trailed off as the sound of the Overbike hit the group's ears.

"Wait, does Aelita…" Jeremy trailed off hoping that everything Odd said was false.

The two teens glance at each other then back at Jeremy. Before either one of them could say a word, Ulrich made the Overbike fly over the group, making them watch as Ulrich and Aelita swerve around then get off the Overbike. Aelita looked up at Jeremy and gasped putting her hands over her mouth. Ulrich stared at Jeremy for a couple seconds and asked, "Are you really Jeremy?"

"Nice to see you too Ulrich." Jeremy answered back jokingly while crossing his arms.

"No one can joke like that, but how are you here?" Ulrich asked as he walked up to his good friend.

"I was able to come up with a formula that allowed me to transfer my mind to this virtual world while hooked up to one of Tyron's machines. I only needed to be hooked up something for me to transfer my mind to stop him from stealing the information he needed from my brain." Jeremy explained.

"What did he need?" William asked cautiously.

"_He needed everything about the virtualization process, and I mean the scanners Odd." _Danny answered.

Odd looked up at the sky and nodded, "Okay, I probably wouldn't have gotten that if you didn't mention the scanners."

"Anyway," Jeremy said getting Odd to look at him again, "I found this out the moment he blackmailed me by using my family. I resisted everything the man threw at me until that day. To be fair I would love to be reconnected with my body, but Odd said that you guys thought I died."

"Your body shut itself down." Aelita said as she walked up towards Jeremy with her arms by her side. "Do you realize what you've done Jeremy?"

"What do you mean Aelita?" Jeremy asked not liking where this was going.

"Your body shut down to the point where it can no longer be used. I tried to see if there was a way, but nothing came up. You might be living on the virtual realm for the rest of your life." She told him bluntly making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"Wait what?! I did all of this to stop Tyron from stealing the information from my brain, and now you're saying I have no way to return to the living!" Jeremy yelled in fright as his hands went up in his hair.

"_Uh guys, I know you guys are having a serious conversation, but we're going to be having a problem real soon if you guys don't make the connection to the supercomputer." _Danny said stopping the conversation.

"What's Yumi's situation at the core?" Ulrich asked as he and Odd got on their vehicles.

"_She says that the area around the core is stable and not much of a maze over there, but the door to the core is closed tight."_

"Then we better find a way to open it." William said as Aelita activated her wings.

"I'll take Jeremy to the Skid and meet with you guys at the core." Ulrich said as Jeremy got on the Overbike.

Aelita nodded, "Sounds good." The gang splits up into the two groups and head towards their destination.

* * *

Tony entered the lab with a sigh. "Glad that's over." He muttered as he walked up to the supercomputer where Danny was looking over the map. "What's the status of the Lyoko Warriors?"

Danny moved the mic away from his mouth and said, "The team made it to the Cortex and are heading to the core to make the connection."

"Is the new particle collector up and running yet?" Tony asked as he sat down on the chair behind his computer.

"It works fine for now, and we found twenty particles of Aelita's father, but the amount we found was only .02% of the particles needed to be found." Danny explained before moving the mic up to his mouth. "Guys, I got more of those crab monsters heading towards Yumi and the Skid."

"_Great, that's just what we needed." _Ulrich replied back sarcastically.

"You're facing against three of them Ulrich. I guess it's time for you to try out your new powers." Danny suggested.

"_Heh, thanks for the reminder."_

* * *

Ulrich glanced back at Jeremy and said, "Be ready to jump Jeremy."

"Are you crazy Ulrich?" Jeremy asked fearing something bad would happen to him. "If we jump one of us could get hurt, and I mean me."

"Trust me Jeremy. We got three krabs heading towards the Skid, and you have no powers or weapons to deal with them."

Jeremy looked up and saw the top of the Skid come into his view. "Is there a way for you to get me into the Skid before the krabs make it there?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Danny…"

"_I'm looking at the speed you guys are going, but the krabs are moving a bit faster than you guys are right now."_

"Darn it."

"_Relax, I installed a new speed booster to all of your vehicles that will allow you guys to go faster and still be in complete control of your vehicles." _Tony told them catching everyone off guard for a second.

"Where would it be?" Ulrich asked giving Jeremy a side glance as he looked over the Overbike.

"_Your speed booster will be in the center of the handle bars. You just have to tap the new speedometer I installed into your vehicle."_

Ulrich looked down at the speedometer and nodded, 'I hope this works.' He tapped the speedometer and felt the bike jerk a bit. He grabbed the handle bars and pushed the gas making the Overbike speed up even more. He pushed the gas again and smirked when he felt the speed pick up even more. "Oh yeah, now we're moving."

"I didn't program the Overbike to go this fast!" Jeremy yelled in fright as he held onto Ulrich.

"_Your speed increase has made some nice pacing, but the crabs are still going to make it there before you guys would." _Danny told the two.

"Then a surprise attack it is." Ulrich said as he pulled one of his katanas out. He made the Overbike fly up off the current platform he was on and land on the platform that was going up just in time. He saw the Skid was coming in close and noticed the krabs getting into position in front of the Skid. "Jeremy, you're going to have to jump on my word."

"Are you crazy Ulrich?! I'm not like you guys!" Jeremy exclaimed in surprise.

"Trust me Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled back making Jeremy gulp slightly. "Now!" Jeremy jumped off to the side unaware Ulrich stayed on the vehicle. "Let's do this." Ulrich got up on the seat as the krabs aimed at him. He pulled the other katana out from his back and jumped straight towards the center krab using his super sprint in the air to get right at his target. "Impact!" He smashed both katanas into the eye of the center krab. He jumped back and looked up at the other two targets as the data of the first krab disappeared. "Let's dance."

* * *

Odd flew in the air and asked, "Hey Tony, where's the speed booster on my Overboard?"

"_Do you see the yellow square at the front of your board?" _Tony asked.

Odd looked down at his board and saw the small yellow square at the end of his board. "Yeah, I see it."

"_Some part of your body needs to be on it for your board to pick up speed, and the great part is that you can make yourself go faster and slower by using your mind."_

"Cool." Odd put his foot on top the yellow and leaned forward a bit as his Overboard started to go faster leaving Aelita and William behind him. "Wahoo!" Odd yelled happily not realizing he was getting close to the krabs.

William reformed to his human form and shook his head as Aelita landed next to him. "Do you want to tell him, or should we have him find out on his own?" William asked her as they watched Odd fly off in the distance.

"The virtual world isn't that big, but…" Aelita stopped talking as lasers started to fly up into the air as Odd dodged everything being fired at him. "We better go help him."

"You were going to volunteer me." William muttered making Aelita giggle.

"Well, I am the girl of our group, and I do need to make it to the core safely to make the connection." Aelita countered before flying off.

"I'll never understand women." William sighed then went into his smoke form following after her.

Odd moved the board up to his left and fired a laser arrow at the krab not paying attention that he hit it on the eye. He spun around in a big circle and ducked behind a big platform. "Oh man, how many are we looking at?" Odd asked curiously.

"_I'm seeing seven of them. You destroyed one of them when you decided to do your crazy flying stunt earlier." _Danny answered while shaking his head at Odd's antics. _"You have all of them behind your position, but you might have left William and Aelita in the dust."_

"Oops." Odd muttered. He looked at his arrow launchers and asked, "Did Aelita or Tony upgrade my laser arrows like I asked?"

"_Yep, I decided to add some new type of ammunition to your arrows." _Tony said making Odd smirk. _"All you have to do is tap a small button on your wrist and choose the type of ammunition you want, but keep in mind that your new ammunition is still in the works so some of it will backfire."_

"I'll keep that in mind." Odd pressed the button on his right wrist and looked through the type of ammunition he got. "Bingo, explosive arrows." Odd tapped on the type of ammunition and did the same with his left laser arrow trigger.

"_Each type of ammunition has a certain amount of ammunition as well, and it will take some time for some of them to get refilled of ammunition." _Tony finished explaining.

Odd looked at number of explosive arrows he had and asked, "Is it for each wrist?"

"_Yes."_

"Then I'll be careful." Odd set the explosive arrows on his other wrist and smirk, "Let's see what these babies can really do." He looked around carefully and stopped when his eyes landed on a high platform. He teleported onto the high platform and muttered, "Forgot how my teleportation worked for a bit there or that I even had it reinstalled as one of my powers." He looked down at the krabs and fired one explosive arrow from each wrist and watch as it explodes the field destroying all the krabs below him. "Cool."

"_I knew the blast radius and destruction was too high." _Tony muttered making a mental note in his mind. _"Well, it did get the job done at least."_

"_Not quite, there are more of those monsters heading for Yumi in several directions." _Danny said making Odd groan.

"Well, that's just great." Odd muttered as the overboard flew up next to him. "I'm guessing that he doesn't want us to into his supercomputer." He got on the Overboard and flew off towards Yumi.

"If that was the case then we're going to be in even more trouble than we are now." Ulrich said as Jeremy got into one of four smaller vehicles connected to the Skid.

"Wait, since when could we hear and talk to each other from long distances?" Yumi asked as she kept a lookout for her friends and the krabs.

"_I see you noticed the communication system I added for you guys." _Tony said confusing everyone. _"I programmed it to allow you guys to talk with each other no matter how far apart you guys are. It was something I designed so you didn't have to have a com link on you guys just in case you guys ever ended up separated."_

"_Tony, we got other things to worry about." _Danny said stopping a conversation before it could start. _"Yumi, you're going to end up surrounded by over fifty krabs if you don't get out of there now!"_

Yumi gasped and flew up into the air on the Overwing. "I'm leaving now. Danny, is there a way for me to get out before I'm surrounded?" She asked as she looked around in fear.

"_Yumi, the monsters have you surrounded on all sides, but they're still far apart for you to break through and get out of there." _Tony told her. _"I would suggest the spot closest to the Skid, but the weakest point would be what they would not expect you to do."_

"Great, so I have to go the opposite direction then." Yumi said before taking off the opposite direction of the Skid. "What is it looking like right now?"

"_Yumi, Tony misinterpreted the length of escape for you to get out of there." _Danny told her.

"What?!" Yumi ducked just as two lasers flew over her head. Yumi pushed down on her handle bars and asked, "What makes the Overwing go faster?"

"_Just press the button between the handle bars and push down on the handle bars…"_

"_Yumi look out below you!" _Danny yelled.

Yumi pushed the button between the handle bars and twisted the handle bar to get more speed only for the Overwing to get hit making her fly backwards onto the ground below her. She sees the Overwing get devirtualized and got up on her feet pulling her two fans out. "This day is going to get worse if we don't get out of here." Yumi told the others.

"I'm coming Yumi!" Odd yelled as he shot over the krabs dodging the lasers being fired at him with ease.

William and Aelita stopped short of the line of krabs and looked over it carefully. "Do you think Odd would get Yumi out of there in time?" William asked her quietly.

"We have to hope." Aelita answered making her hands glow with her energy fields.

"What about the Skid? It wasn't programmed to hold six passengers." William reminded her.

Aelita made her energy fields disappear then turned her head towards the Skid. "We came to make the connection to their supercomputer, but it seems Tyron was waiting for us. Odd, you get Yumi out of there and distract the krabs. I have a new plan to make the connection to the supercomputer."

"Are you certain?" Odd asked getting a bad feeling from the situation.

"Trust me."

"Ok." Odd muttered as he swung around and grabbed Yumi's hand.

"Thanks Odd." Yumi said as she got on the Overboard behind him.

"No problem, but how good are you at driving the Overboard?" He asked her suddenly.

"Why are you asking me this now?" Yumi asked him as he avoided the lasers by doing a barrel roll with the Overboard. "How can you even do something like that?!"

"Lots of training and talent." Odd answered with a smirk. "Seriously though, do you know how to fly it?" He asked turning serious.

"Odd, I can try, but wouldn't it be better for you to do it?" She asked just as he jumped off the Overboard. "You can't be serious Odd!"

"Right now you need to get to Ulrich and Jeremy." He said as he slid down the wall on one of the moving platforms. 'Why does my gut tell me that something bad will happen even though my future vision hasn't activated?' He thought when a flash appeared in his mind. He gasped when he saw the vision and muttered, "I made a mistake."

Yumi flew the Overboard around avoiding the lasers coming her way when a laser hit her directly in the back. "Ah!" She fell off the Overboard and hit the ground with the Overboard crashing into the wall. She got up just in time to find herself surrounded by krabs. "Guys…" She started only for the krabs to fire and devirtualized her from the cortex.

"_Yumi!" _Danny yelled making everyone widen their eyes in realization.

"Danny, did she reappear back in the real world?" Ulrich asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"_No, her data hasn't returned back to the scanner." _Danny answered.

"Oh great, Aelita, you better make the connection to the supercomputer. We can't leave with Jeremy until you do." Ulrich told her.

Aelita and William got to the door and looked over it curiously. "I hear you loud and clear Ulrich." Aelita replied back as the giant door opened for them.

William took a couple steps forward when Aelita grabbed his arm making him stop and look at her. "What's wrong Aelita?" He asked her.

"I need you to keep an eye on the door. We can't have those krabs come in and stop us before we even make the connection." She told him.

"But…"

"We don't have time to argue William. Odd won't be able to keep those krabs distracted long enough for both of us to get in and out." She explained.

William sighed, "Fine, but you better make it back."

"Don't worry. I will." Aelita activated her wings and flew into the room as the door continued to open completely.

William heard something be created in front of the door and turned around to find himself face to face with the tarantula. "Guys, we got a tarantula."

* * *

Danny watched as the tarantula card and the William card came up next to each other with the vs symbol between them. "William, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Danny said.

"_Relax man. I got this taken care of." _William replied back. _"My main worry is focused on the krabs."_

"Odd, you need to get out of your spot, or you'll get surrounded." Danny reminded the teen.

"_That's a lot easier said than done." _Odd said as he moved left just in time from getting hit.

"You can teleport!"

"_Oh yeah, that slipped my mind." _Odd looked up and instantly teleported to the top just as two lasers hit the spot where he was standing. _"Thanks for reminder Danny."_

"No problem Odd, but there is still too many krabs for you guys to handle."

"_You just worry about Aelita making the connection to the supercomputer. We'll worry about the monsters."_

Danny turned his head to Tony who just keeps his eyes on the screen. "You want to go in there and help, huh?" Tony asked the teen.

Danny moved the mic up and asked, "Is it that obvious?"

"It's written all over your face, and I can't find myself disagreeing with you since the situation looks pretty bad." Tony leaned back on his chair asked, "Do you think it's wise for you to go? The Skid can only carry five people max which means someone will become devirtualized since Jeremy is already on board the Skid."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Danny said as he removed the headphones from his head. He got out of his seat and walked over to the scanner.

Tony got in Danny's chair and put the headphones over to the side and started typing in the command codes. "I don't like doing this Danny. You don't know what you could end up with as your powers and abilities. What are you expecting from this?"

"I have no idea." Danny said as he stepped into the giant scanner.

"Let's hope this works in your favor then." Tony muttered. "Scanning, transferring, Virtualization." The bright light goes throughout the room, and Danny goes into the virtual world for his first time leaving Tony alone in the room. "Be careful kid."

**Ugh, I finally found a stopping point for this chapter. I will tell you guys that it took me a long time to get to a stopping point. The chapter would have been at least two thousand words shorter than it is now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it took a while but almost ten thousand words will have to make it up in some way. The good news is that there is one more chapter for this Jeremy Arc; then it will go into the next mutant joining the Institute.**

**The person joining the Institute will be a surprise since I never did reveal anything about this show or the people who come from it, but I will mention that it is a show that is still being aired right now. You guys can take as many guesses as you want to say who it is an what his or her mutant power is.**

**I still want PMs about the idea of who from the original Total Drama cast should be mutants and what their powers could be. I only got one vote so far which is making me receive some mix signals right now. Right now the people are Duncan and Alejandro. I would love it if people cast their votes for this. You don't even have to PM me if you do not want to.**

**Well, I have nothing left to say...Oh yeah, Ulrich's fight was left out of this chapter for a reason. It will be explained in a future chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, and R&amp;R.  
**


	20. Reunited Part 2 and a new member?

**Let's just get started with the new chapter. I own nothing.**

Ulrich kept his eyes on the surrounding area and hears something above him. He looks up and pulls his swords out of their sheaths. He looks around carefully and stops when he sees a figure being scanned into the virtual world. "Jeremy, do you know how to fly the Skid?" Ulrich asked his friend.

"No, I never learned how to do anything except program the stuff." Jeremy answered truthfully.

"Just great, this is what we needed right now." Ulrich muttered. The figure landed on the ground on his feet with a black robe landing around his feet, and Ulrich noticed the white hair making him gasp in surprise when he saw the figure's face. "No way…"

"Oh man, you guys never mentioned how weird being virtualized feels." Danny muttered as he stretched his limbs a bit. He looked at his hands and noticed the black and white fingerless gloves with a kiwi line going around as the outline of his hand. He looks down at his clothes and noticed his black jumpsuit having the kiwi D/P symbol in the middle of it. On the black jumpsuit were white stripes running down the sides with kiwi thin lines running on the outside of the white stripes. A green belt surrounded Danny's waste with the white D/P symbol on the buckle. The boots stayed their normal color white but got the black D/P symbol on the front tip of them.

"Now that's definitely someone you wouldn't expect to be here." Jeremy muttered in surprise.

"Why are you here Danny?" Ulrich asked.

Danny looked at Ulrich and said, "I'm here to help you guys, and I feel like something bad is going to happen to Aelita."

"_Danny, I'm looking at your list of abilities, and I'm not seeing anything on the list." _Tony told the teen.

"Probably because Danny doesn't know what they are yet." Jeremy said as he adjusted his glasses. "The chances for you to know, what his powers are, will matter if he discovers them."

"Well, I guess I'll find out what they are on my way to Aelita." Danny said jumping high into the air. Danny looked down and noticed he was floating in midair. "Huh, at least I can still fly." He turned his head towards Aelita's direction and flew off towards them.

"Well, at least he can fly." Jeremy said in surprise.

"I'm not surprised." Ulrich muttered with a sigh. 'At least it wasn't one of the adults that went through the scanner.'

Jeremy looked back at Ulrich and asked, "Do you think the others are going to be alright?"

"They'll be fine." Ulrich answered sternly. "I might not know Danny, but Aelita trusts him, and I trust her."

"Ulrich, are you worried about them too?" Jeremy asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm worried about them Jeremy. I want to be out there and help them Jeremy, but…"

"I screwed up." Jeremy said making Ulrich turn around in surprise. "I didn't want Tyron to steal my memory and to use it for evil purposes."

"You did what you thought was right…"

"And it still wasn't enough!" Jeremy yelled gripping his hair in frustration. "I can't do anything right when it comes to these kinds of things Ulrich! I nearly destroyed my mind, almost killed you guys, and only watched as you guys fought for your lives! I only sat behind a computer screen and did everything behind the scenes. True, my expertise was better there than they are here, yet it was my expertise that got us into this mess to begin with."

"Jeremy…"

Jeremy got out of the Skid and asked, "Ulrich, what can I do if I can never return to my body?"

"Oh no…"

* * *

Odd landed out on the path that led to the doors to the core and noticed William standing there with his sword over his shoulder and a Tarantula on its back legs with its front legs pointed at William. Odd fired a fire arrow and watched as it hit the tarantula right on the back. "Get back!" Odd yelled. The two jump back as the tarantula goes up in flames. They watched as the tarantula exploded into bits of data then looked at each other. "Like the new upgrade I got?" Odd asked as he walked towards William.

"It seems interesting, but does it seem a little overkill on a tarantula?" William asked raising an eyebrow.

Odd shrugged, "Eh, it took care of the job, but my new arrows might have some glitches to them." Odd stopped and turned around as the krabs came into view on the platforms not too far away. "Great, I was hoping we would have had some free time before they started showing up." Odd said sarcastically.

"We just have to delay them long enough for Aelita to make the connection to their supercomputer. Yumi needs it." William finished with a mutter which Odd still heard.

Odd glanced at William then back at the krabs. 'You and Ulrich really need to stop crushing on Yumi all the time.' Odd thought mentally sighing at the love triangle or whatever it was called. He tapped on the little button on the bottom of his wrist and looked through the types of laser arrows he had. "Ok, let's see…the electric arrows seem awesome to use, but Tony said my arrows might have problems with some of them." He muttered sadly. He moved down through the list of arrows he had and stopped on the ice arrows. "Tony, what are my ice arrows able to do?"

"_Well, the ice arrows are trap arrows that allow you to either capture your enemy in a block of ice or to make them have a hard time to cross it like normal ice, but since most of your arrows are still need work, the ice arrows might work differently right now as well." _Tony answered honestly.

"I'm keeping that in mind." Odd admitted. He fired an ice arrow at the end of the bridge and watched as the area became covered in ice with some of it spiking up. "Is it supposed to be flat or have spikes?"

"_It's supposed to be flat."_

"Huh, I like the spikes being a part of it." William said looking at the ice with a smile. "It'll add more damage to the monsters if they trip and fall over it."

"_You got a point there."_

"What do you think Danny?" Odd asked curiously.

"I think you getting the upgrade is still a bad idea." Danny said as he made himself known to everyone in the virtual world.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Aelita asked as she walked into the room where the supercomputer's mainframe was.

"_No time to explain guys, you got those krabs surrounding Odd and William in every direction." _Tony said putting their focus back on the task at hand. _"I give you guys twenty seconds before they are on you guys in every direction."_

Odd looked up and fired two ice arrows from each wrist. He and William watched as it became covered in ice with ice spikes coming down from the spot. "Hm, why did you cover the top with ice?" William asked curiously.

"I don't want any surprises coming in while we're unprepared." Odd answered before firing two ice arrows at each side. "There, now let's see if they can get to us through that ice."

"Do you have any arrows that could defend us from laser fire?" William asked as the krabs were getting closer to them.

"Uh…" Odd brought hiss ammunition list up and looked through it. "Foam, fire, ice, electric, explosive, E.M.P…" William raised an eyebrow at that name. "…Sonic boom, and the rest of my unnamed arrows, but I am not seeing anything that could help defend us."

"Do you seriously have an E.M.P.?"

"Yep, I especially asked for that one." Odd admitted with a sheepish grin. "The only downside is that I have no idea if it is fully operational."

"_The E.M.P. is still under heavy maintenance right now. It is definitely going to have some serious drawbacks if you used it." _Tony told the teen.

"Good call." William muttered as a laser flies by his head. He turns his head to avoid another laser flying at him. "Wish I had a range attack for this."

"You just make sure none of the krabs get through. I'll stay back here to hold down the fort." Odd told the older teen.

"Sounds like a plan." William ran forward then turned into his smoke form moving straight ahead right towards the krabs closest they could see.

* * *

Aelita looked around the center room and stopped when her eyes from the mainframe inside the supercomputer. "Found you." She flew straight down towards the mainframe of the supercomputer and pulled the disc out of the digital space into her hand. She inserted the disc into the mainframe and smiled as it got the supercomputer connected to their supercomputer. "Now we're connected." She tapped on the screen and started to look through the information.

* * *

William sliced one of the krabs in half then felt a laser hit his arm. William turned into his smoke form just in time to avoid the lasers fired at him. He moved straight towards the closest krab. _"I just realized how much this could help you guys with your reaction time." _Tony said as William jumped over the krab, solidified back to his human form, and sliced a krab straight down the eye.

William removed his sword and jumped back as the krab blew up into data. "Why are you bringing that up now?" He asked as lasers flew by him and hit the wall behind him.

"_I'm just speaking my thoughts." _Tony answered as he made plans on his computer.

William ducked behind a platform as the lasers flew over him. "Keep in mind that we're fighting for our lives in this world Tony. I just wish we weren't outnumbered." He finished with a mutter.

Odd ducked in his defensive area muttering, "I am starting to dislike this spot even more." He teleported out of the pathway to the door and appeared on top of the dome. He noticed the area in front of him was clear then turned around to find the krabs behind him. "Well, this is bad." He teleported out of the area and found himself outside the krab perimeter. "Uh, my teleportation might need some work." He looked around and groaned, "Is it possible for me to get my Overboard back yet?"

"_Let's see if I can get that for you." _Tony said as he started typing the codes in. _"One Overboard coming up."_

Odd turned his head to the noise of the Overboard being virtualized and smiled, "Yes." He jumped on the Overboard and flew straight towards the army of krabs surrounding William.

"Just my luck." William muttered in distaste. "My super smoke is low on energy, and I have no idea where Odd is."

"I'm right here!" Odd yelled firing his laser arrows at the krabs surrounding William. William smirked and turned into his smoke form heading straight towards the closest krab. William solidified the top half of his body and stuck his sword right through the krab then turned it back to the smoke form before it could be hit by a laser.

"_William, be careful. Your super smoke is extremely low on energy and has enough for you to stay in that form for twenty seconds right now." _Tony told the teen.

William got behind a platform and solidified completely with a sigh. "Thanks for the warning, but is there a way for you to refill the energy or increase the reserves for me?" William asked keeping his eyes on the krabs firing at him.

"_I'm afraid I'll have to do that while you are not in the virtual world kid. I can't access anything from your powers while you are inside."_

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind."

"_I can put some energy back into your super smoke, but it will take a few seconds, and you need to be completely empty."_

"Great, just what I needed to know." William ran out of his hiding place and went straight towards the krabs firing at him. He kept his head down and kept his eyes on the three krabs in front of him. He threw his sword and hit the center of the eye of the center krab. 'I really hope this works.' He thought as he jumped onto the krab, grabbed his sword, and jumped back as the krab dissolved into data. He sliced the second krab's front right leg making it lose its balance and smirked as the krab's eye came into view. He stabbed the eye hard then jumped away to avoid the laser fired at him and the krab obliterating into data. "Yes." He felt something hit his back making him become devirtualized.

"William!" Odd yelled in frustration. "Aelita, the krabs are becoming too much for us right now. You need to get out of there!"

"I'm trying to find the program allowing us to get William and Yumi back." Aelita replied back as she went looking through the documents on the screen.

"Then hurry, I'm running out of time here." Odd fired an explosive arrow making the krabs in the shot blow up into data.

"Then it's good I came then." Danny said as he smashed a krab with his fist. Danny flew back next to Odd and asked, "Are you ready to destroy these things?"

"Just try to keep up." Odd joked before flying off towards the remaining krabs.

"I'll keep it in mind." Danny said as he grabbed a pair of white brass knuckles from his belt. Danny flew straight forward and smashed his fist into the eye symbol on one of the krabs and smirked as he turned intangible on instinct. He looked at his body then at the krabs firing lasers at him. "Huh, looks like I can still turn intangible." He muttered happily. "Sweet."

* * *

"Jeremy, you need to get a hold over yourself man." Ulrich said as he scanned the area around them. "Things will get better Belpois. You can trust me on that."

"But what if…"

"Jeremy! You need to grow up man. I know things look bad now, but Aelita will find a way to get you back to the real world." Ulrich said giving Jeremy a hard stare. "Once we get out of here she'll be working on bringing you back. You just have to believe her."

Jeremy looked down at the ground and balled his hands up. "Ulrich, thanks." Jeremy muttered.

"No problem Jeremy." Ulrich turned around to scan the area again unaware of Jeremy getting out of the Skid. "Everyone makes mistakes Jeremy. You should know that."

"You're right Ulrich, and I hope I'm making a good one right now."

Ulrich turned around quickly and gasped as he saw Jeremy standing on the edge of the platform next to the Skid. "Jeremy, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing something I know you guys won't agree with, but it needs to be done." Jeremy answered before stepping off the platform making him fall straight down towards the digital sea. "Goodbye everyone."

Odd's future vision flashed suddenly making him gasp in surprise. "Jeremy!" He yelled in fright. He shot off towards Jeremy using the super speed given to his Overboard leaving Danny alone with the krabs.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Danny asked as he smashed another krab's eye symbol with the brass knuckle on his left hand.

"Stopping someone from making a terrible mistake." Odd said as he flew past the Skid and down towards the digital sea. He picked up the speed and grabbed Jeremy's shirt right before Jeremy hit the digital sea. Odd flew back around and dropped Jeremy back onto the platform next to the Skid. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Odd, I…"

"Shut it Jeremy. I'm not losing the one friend who introduced us to Aelita and Lyoko!" Odd said angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"I wanted to make sure Professor Tyron never gets the information."

"And killing yourself seemed such a great idea." Ulrich said narrowing his eyebrows at Jeremy. "The moment we find out you're not dead is when you decide it would be better if you died so no one can get the information from your brain."

"You forgot Aelita has the same information inside of her brain as well Jeremy." Odd pointed out crossing his arms.

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah, but she can protect herself. I'm just a guy behind the computer." He lowered his head in defeat.

Odd turned his head to Ulrich and asked, "Uh, how much of his mind came here?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Ulrich asked back raising in eyebrow.

"I'm just curious."

"_I hate being the bearer of bad news, but you guys got krabs coming your way." _Tony said interrupting the argument.

"How many are we looking at here?" Ulrich asked as he pulled his two katanas out.

"_I'm seeing five krabs coming towards you guys."_

Odd and Ulrich turned their backs to Jeremy and got in battle stances. "Jeremy, you get back into the Skid and stay there." Ulrich said glancing at Jeremy with a hard stare.

"I get it." Jeremy muttered before running into the Skid.

Odd sighed, "I know Jeremy is feeling guilty, but this type of attitude doesn't seem like Jeremy at all."

"I know what you mean. He's more depressed than he's ever been."

"Do you think it might have something to do when he transferred his mind here?" Odd asked his roommate.

"It might, but we won't know for sure until Aelita does some tests." Ulrich and Odd turn their heads towards the noise they started to hear and saw the five krabs coming their way. "We got company."

Odd jumped back onto his Overboard and said, "Let's do this."

* * *

Aelita went through the data and stopped when she found what she was searching for. "I found it and sent to you Tony. Get our friends back before something even worse happens to us."

"_I'm on it." _Tony said.

Tony cracked his knuckles and typed away on the keyboard with a smirk. "Now, let's just make some adjustments here and here, and they should be coming back now." He said as he pressed the 'enter' key. He watched as the scanner went bright then dimmed as Yumi and William stumbled out of it gasping for air.

"We're back." William muttered happy to be back in the living.

"I'm glad." Yumi said as she stood straight up as the her energy came back. "I don't know how much longer we could have been there."

"You two can worry about that later. Odd and Ulrich are being attack at the Skid, and Danny is keeping those krabs away from the door to stop Aelita from escaping." Tony told them.

The two teens ran to the supercomputer and watch as the versus symbol came up with Odd and Ulrich going against five krabs. "It seems you guys got a challenge." Yumi said not knowing the guys didn't hear her.

"The original communication isn't as open as you remember it." Tony told her while grabbing his glass of water. "I probably should have left that alone, but it was necessary,"

"Let's just hope those guys can get Jeremy out of there." William muttered having Tony and Yumi nod in agreement.

* * *

Danny smashed his fist into another krab then jumped back avoiding the lasers that were fired at him. He slid behind a wall and muttered, "Thanks for the help Odd." He heard the lasers being fired at him and narrowed his eyebrows. "Aelita, are you almost out?"

Aelita flew out of the room and gasped when she saw multiple krabs firing at Danny. "Danny, we're leaving!" She yelled flying over the krabs catching their attention.

"Works for me." Danny flew up after her and left the krabs behind them.

* * *

Odd fired a fire arrow at a krab then an ice arrow at another krab both hitting the eyes on the krabs. Odd swerved out of the way of laser fire from the other three krabs then got hit on his chest. Odd flew back off his Overboard and slid back a bit on the ground. "Oh man, I'm going to regret that one." He muttered rubbing his head. He looked up to see a krab looking down at him about to fire a laser. "Oh no."

Ulrich deflected the laser then asked, "You okay?"

"As okay I will ever be." Odd answered as he got up on his feet.

"_Aelita and Danny are coming your way." _Yumi said as she took over the main work on the supercomputer.

"What happened to Tony?" Odd asked as the guys ran in different directions.

"_He has a meeting to attend to that he thought he cancelled." _William answered as he sat down behind Tony's desk.

"It's good to hear that you guys are alive." Ulrich said activating his super sprint to avoid the two krabs firing lasers at him.

"_Good to be back." _Yumi said. _"Anyway, you guys only need to take them out before more krabs show up."_

"We're on it." Odd said climbing up the wall a bit avoiding the laser being fired at him. He jumped off the wall and flipped over the krab firing an ice arrow. He landed behind the krab and heard explode into data making him smirk. "I'm loving my new arrows."

"_Odd, something is going on with your new arrows." _Yumi said making the teen confused.

"What do you mean Yumi?"

"_It seems one of those glitches that tony was talking about was using your new types of arrows too much."_

"What are you getting at?"

"_Your new arrows will have even worse effects than they did when you first started using them."_

Odd frowned at the explanation. "Wow, I guess the arrows were never ready for me then." He muttered sadly. He shrugged off the bad news and said, "Eh, I'll just have to stick with my normal laser arrows for now." He switched the setting back to his laser arrows and ran on all four limbs towards the krabs attacking Ulrich.

Ulrich ran around the two krabs then muttered, "Triangulate." He surrounded one of the krabs with his triangulate and kept his running up while the krabs became confused with the action. "Now Odd!" Ulrich yelled jumping up and stabbing the eye with his katana.

"Coming right up!" Odd yelled firing a laser arrow. The arrow hit the other krab making it explode into bits of data alongside the other krab. "Yes."

"_You guys got more krabs coming your way." _William said more red dots started to come up near them.

"We can't keep this up. Aelita, how far away are you and Danny?" Ulrich asked as he and Odd raised their weapons keeping their guard up.

"We're almost at the Skid, and we see where the krabs are spawning." Aelita answered as they flew over the spot where the krabs were being spawned.

"We're running out of time." Odd said back as he and Ulrich walked back to the Skid keeping their guard up.

"No, we got plenty of time." Aelita said confusing everyone. "Yumi, activate 'Return to the Past.'"

Yumi typed in the command and said, "Return to the past now." A big white wave flies over everyone confusing some people unaware that they won't remember anything of what just happened.

Danny and the other Lyoko Warriors find themselves back in the cemetery with Aelita back in front of the grave. "Please tell me you were able to get Jeremy on Lyoko." Odd said as the group stares at her.

Aelita turned around and gazed at them with a sad smile. "He's in one of the towers, but I discovered that the Jeremy we saw in the virtual world was only his negative emotions." She told them making them gasp in surprise.

"Aelita, why did you activate 'Return to the Past'?" William asked curiously.

Aelita sighed, "He knew we were coming and wanted to defeat us leaving behind Jeremy's mind and the Skid. While I was looking for the information to get Yumi and William back, I was able to transfer the part of Jeremy's mind into the tower the moment 'Return to the Past' became activated."

"Your mutant powers are starting to confuse me." William admitted with a sigh.

"I know my powers are confusing to you guys, and while we could have escaped the 'Cortex,' our d.n.a. would have been scanned and kept inside their supercomputer." Aelita told them making them widen their eyes in surprise. "Yeah, I found out a lot from Tyron's supercomputer, and we're going to find the rest of Jeremy's mind and free it from Tyron."

"We'll be here to help anyway we can Aelita." Ulrich assured her. "We'll find the rest of Jeremy's mind and stop Tyron and his group from destroying the world and from taking your father's research."

"Thanks you guys." The five Lyoko Warriors group hug while Danny turns his attention to a certain tree.

Danny turned his attention back to the five Lyoko Warriors with a smile. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we better find a place to go hang out." He said.

"After what just happened I'm going to have a look around the city." Odd said crossing his arms.

"I'm with Odd on this one." Ulrich spoke up with Yumi and William nodding in agreement. "We never got to view the city. Plus, now that we know Jeremy is still alive somewhere, we can start searching and figure out where the rest of his mind is being held."

Aelita nodded, "Yep, and we don't have to worry too much now since I counterattacked the attack from getting our d.n.a." She and Danny glance at each other from the corner of their eyes and nod before looking back at the team. "I'm certain Kurt and Dawn would love to show you around, wouldn't they?" She asked loud enough for the two to hear her.

Kurt jumped out of the tree in his disguise and smiled sheepishly while getting up. "Heh, how's it going?" He asked lamely.

Dawn landed on the ground next to Kurt and said, "Sorry for spying on you guys, but there were something about his aura that disturbed me, and I needed to find out what it was."

The four Lyoko Warriors looked at the moon child confusingly as Aelita said, "Don't worry too much about it Dawn. Your mutant power makes you do stupid things at times."

"Like turning da television off ven someone else was watching somezing." Kurt said raising an eyebrow at the pink haired teen.

"Maybe…" Aelita trailed off putting her hands behind her back in embarrassment.

"I remember hearing Kitty scream in fright when the lights in her room went out one night." Dawn said making everyone turn towards Aelita.

"In my defense she sneaked into my room to copy my homework for a class we shared during school." Aelita countered.

"That would have worked, but school was over when that happened." Danny said with a sly smirk.

Aelita ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "Fine, Logan told me to find a way to make sure she was prepared for anything." The three raise their eyebrows at the statement making Aelita shrug. "It's true. Plus, my power was at the start of evolving at the time so…"

"It happened on accident." Danny finished with a sigh. "That makes sense." He put his hands in his pockets and asked, "Well, what do you want to do Aelita?"

"I need to get back to the Institute and examine the part of Jeremy's mind so we can be able to find the rest of it." Aelita answered truthfully.

Yumi nodded, "Okay, I guess we'll see you guys later then."

Danny and Aelita say their goodbyes to the Lyoko Warriors and leave the cemetery leaving Dawn and Kurt with Aelita's friends. The two got into Danny's truck and buckle up with Danny starting the vehicle right after. Danny pulls out of the parking lot and leaves the cemetery completely. As they travel down the street Danny asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"If you're talking about Jeremy's decision then no, but it did save him from completely dying which makes me happy." Aelita told him with a soft smile forming on her face. "I'm just glad there is something I can do to save him."

"If it were only easy then you guys could be reconnected completely." Danny remarked with a sigh. "We'll help you get through this Aelita. I can promise you that."

"Thanks Danny. I'm glad that you're my friend after the drama between us and Rogue." Aelita cringed a bit from the thought and sighed at the drama going on in their lives. "Sorry…"

"Don't start apologizing about something behind us Aelita." Danny interrupted before she could apologize to him. "Besides, everything is back to the way it was with you guys not including the part where she knows about Lyoko though."

"That's true." Aelita brought up the avatars up in front of her and smiled, "I do like the new powers you added to my arsenal though."

"Just don't overuse those new powers."

"I'll stick with my wings instead of the flight that you got, but the brass knuckles and intangibility are nice additions to the arsenal." Aelita admitted before closing the screen.

"We might not know what Tyron is planning, but we do know that this will not be easy." Danny glanced out the window to see an apartment complex then widened his eyes. "What do we tell Tony since he isn't scanned into the super computer?"

"We don't say anything to him." Aelita answered with a shrug. "He can get involved as much as he wants, but I would rather he does not get scanned so he can abuse the 'Return to the Past' program."

"Does he even know that it exists?"

"Nope, and we need to keep it that way."

Danny nodded, "Sounds fair."

* * *

Rogue turned the television off and sighed in boredom. She got up off the couch and walked her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She enters the kitchen to find Logan sitting on a chair reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. "Why are yah drinking a cup of coffee this late in the day?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I feel like it, bub." Logan responded without looking up from the paper. "Why aren't you with your boyfriend? I thought you two were out in the city."

"We planned on it, but Aelita and her friends went to the cemetery to see her boyfriend's tombstone. Danny decided to take her there to meet up with her friends." Rogue answered as she opened the cupboard up and grabbed a glass. She closed the cupboard and sighed, "Ah hope something good happens for her soon though."

Logan put the paper down and sighed, "Right, you guys just made up only for her boyfriend to die a few hours later." He closed the paper and shook his head. "One bad thing after the next…" He mutters not planning on finishing the statement.

"Ah just hope it doesn't get any worse until we're older at least."

Logan nodded as Rogue filled her glass up with water from the fridge. "True, but at least she has her friends to help her." Logan got out of the chair and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He put the mug in the sink and walked off saying, "If Charles asks, tell him I'm in the Danger Room."

Rogue watches as Logan leaves the kitchen then takes a sip of her water. 'Ah wonder when Professor Xavier would come back with Jean and Kitty.' She thought.

"Hey Rogue, I thought you were with Danny." Scott said as he and his brother, Alex, walk into the kitchen.

"He took Aelita to the cemetery." Rogue told them.

"Oh…" Scott and Alex said together not knowing how to reply to it.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" Alex asked rubbing his neck nervously.

"Why do yah want to know?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow before taking a drink of her water.

"Well, he did promise a Danger Room session with us to see how Alex and I can do against him." Scott told her then sighed in defeat. "Unfortunately, he said he would try to do it before my brother heads back home which happens to be in a couple days."

"Are yah seriously asking about a Danny for a session in the Danger Room while he is out with Aelita at the cemetery?" Rogue asked them making smile nervously. "Ah get that he promised yah, but Aelita's boyfriend…"

"I know Rogue. I was just hoping he would have been able to do it today." Scott put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Oh well, I guess we'll have to try again some other time."

Rogue watched the two leave the kitchen and sighed before taking another drink of her water. 'It feels like we rely on Danny a lot these days.' She thought while turning her head to the window. 'Ah wonder where Kurt and Dawn are. It's not like them to be gone so long together.'

* * *

In a café, Dawn watches the four friends and Kurt talk about the city and keeps looking back and forth between Ulrich and Yumi. 'Their auras are saying they like each other. I guess it would only be a matter of time until they get together.' She thought before taking a sip of her herbal tea. 'Hm, they seem to be a bit happier than they were at the cemetery earlier. What is really going on with this project Aelita is keeping from the rest of the team?'

"Yeah, her powers have majorly improved since you guys last saw her." Kurt finished explaining with a smile.

"That's really good to hear." Yumi said happy that Aelita was getting better.

"Well, I think we better get somewhere more private if we're going to talk about our special abilities." Dawn said making everyone turn towards her.

"Vat do you see?" Kurt asked quietly.

"There are some people keeping an eye and ear on us." Dawn answered quietly.

"How can you tell?" Odd asked curiously.

"I can read auras." Dawn told them. "The people work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Dawn explained taking a sip of her drink.

Everyone stares at her for a few seconds before Odd asked, "Where could we go anyway?"

'This is going to be a long day.' Dawn thought with a mental sigh.

* * *

Danny parked his truck into the garage and sighed as he turned the vehicle off. Aelita looked at Danny and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"My friend Tucker called around this time before I went into the scanner." Danny answered with a sigh. "Last time I had an excuse to avoid them. I don't have that now."

"Why are you trying to avoid them?"

"I left without much of a goodbye. I feel guilty that I left them behind without an explanation." Danny sighed at the memory of him leaving his hometown. "I use to have a crush on my best friend at the time. She, my other best friend, and I have done so much together when we were younger. I do miss them, but the call was so sudden and unexpected."

"You just didn't know what to say." Aelita summarized with a sigh.

"That and my phone was being tracked down by them as well."

Aelita blinked a couple times in surprise. "Your phone can't be tracked down though. I made sure of it."

"It wouldn't stop them from finding me."

"They really care about you, and I can tell you care about them. It's just too bad they have to be left in the dark about us being mutants." Aelita muttered distastefully. "What time did he call?"

They look down at Danny's phone as it started to ring. Danny grabbed his phone and looked at I.D. He sighed when he saw 'Tucker' on the screen. "Right now." He pressed the answer button and said, "Hey Tuck, how's it going?"

"How's it going?! The first thing you say is 'how's it going?'!" Tucker yelled angrily.

Danny and Aelita wince at the yelling. "Well what did you want me to say? I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, but I was scared at the time." Danny started to explain.

"You still could have told us what happened and let us help you man." Tucker said with a sigh. "Look man where are you right now? We'll get the Spector Speeder and fly it over to get you."

"Uh Tuck, I rather not having you guys search for me right now. I know you guys want to help, but there are some complications." Danny leaned back on the seat and sighed, "I told you guys in the letter that my parents rejected me, but the situation has gone far beyond what you guys can expect."

"We're your best friends. Do you know how long it took for me just to find your new number?" Tucker asked as Sam walked up behind Tucker.

"Listen Tuck, I know you and Sam are trying to do what is best for me, but I'm staying at an educational place now where I'm learning a lot. Trust me when I say this, but this place has quite a few beautiful women." Danny said pushing the conversation away from him.

"You seriously did not just say that." Aelita muttered with a ting of pink on her cheeks.

"Ooh, now you caught my attention. Are there any type of ladies that would be interested in…?"

"Knock it off Tucker." Sam said taking the phone from Tucker. "Listen Danny, we need you here. I need you."

Danny sighed, "Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't come back." He exited his truck with Aelita exiting right behind him. "It's too complicated to explain, and I can't even talk about the situation."

"Danny, you are coming home." Sam said like it was the simplest thing to understand.

"No Sam, I'm not going back to Amity Park, and if I would tell you about situation you would still try to make me come back."

"You're a jerk!" Sam tossed the phone to Tucker and left the room angrily.

"Dude, what just happened?" Tucker asked cautiously.

"I think I just rejected Sam." Danny said trying to make sure of what just went on between them.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to avoid her for a few days until she calms down again." Tucker said more to himself than to Danny. "Anyway, what are the ladies around there like?"

"Not a single one of them is your type." Danny answered simply with a smirk.

"Dude! You can't do that to me man!"

"Trust me, it was worth it like old times, but on a serious note Tuck, whatever you do, please don't come looking for me. I'm not begging because I like it here which I do, but things are so far complicated you wouldn't understand most of it." Danny tried to explain.

Tucker looked at his p.d.a. and sighed, "Fine, but seriously, how am I unable to track your phone?"

"I met someone who is better with technology than you are, and she is an expert."

"I've been out-teched by a female!"

"Teched isn't a word Tuck." Danny said with a dull look in his eyes. "Look man, I got to see my girlfriend." 'I shouldn't have said that.'

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled from outside the building.

"Oh no, we're talking about this later Danny." Tucker hung the phone up and slid under the bed.

Danny removed the phone from his ear and said, "We're screwed."

"I even heard her yell that." Aelita said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that's another conversation for later." Danny put his phone in his pocket and sighed, "I probably only made things worse by doing that."

"Well, we could go train in the Danger Room to get your mind off of it." Aelita suggested pointing at the door behind her.

"Pass, I promised to hang out with Rogue today, and I still owe her a date today."

Aelita nodded and turned around with a wave. "Then I'll just wish you guys luck on the date." She left the room with him following after her a few seconds later.

"Yah'll are back." Rogue said walking into the front lobby to find Danny coming from the garage with Aelita heading up the stairs.

Aelita turned around and said, "Hey Rogue, did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Well, Jean, Kitty, and the Professor left to recruit a new mutant signature, and…" Rogue stopped when the three heard jet engines. "They're already back."

"Sweet, let's go meet our new recruit." Danny said grabbing Rogue's hand. "See you there Aelita." He phased through the floor taking Rogue with him.

Aelita rolled her eyes and brought up Danny's avatar for Lyoko. She activated the intangibility and phased through the floor. She landed in the hanger with a thud making Rogue turn around with a raised eyebrow. "How did yah get here so quick?"

Aelita got up on her feet and said, "I not some new stuff in my equipment, and one of them is turning intangible." She wiped the dust off her behind and walked up next to Danny as the Blackbird landed.

"You are full of surprises Aelita."

"I like to keep people on their toes." Aelita said with a shrug.

"Here they come." Danny said as the hatch opened for the people to exit the Blackbird.

Charles came out of the jet first and smiled when he saw the three students waiting for them. "Ah, Daniel, Aelita, this is a pleasant surprise. I thought you two were in town." He said as he moved the wheel chair over to them.

"We just got back and heard the Blackbird." Danny explained. "Rogue started to explain that you guys went out to get a new recruit."

"Ah yes, they should be coming out now." Charles turned his wheelchair around and smiled as Jean, Kitty, and a blond haired girl came out of the Blackbird. "Rogue, Aelita, Danny, I would like you to meet Rachel McKenzie."

**I am going to leave it up to you guys to find out which show Rachel comes from. I am leaving no hints on what her power is until the next chapter. Also, the next chapter will feel a bit like a filler, but you'll probably understand some things going on when I bring the next chapter up. The good news is that I already started to work on the next chapter and left some subtle hints for future chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and it would be nice if I got some feedback on this chapter. Please let me know if something should be changed or not, and as always I hope you have a good day. R&amp;R**


	21. Rachel's Recruitment

**I might have started this chapter before I finished the other chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it though. Also this is before Rachel goes to the Institute to learn how to control her powers. I own nothing.**

Rachel T. McKenzie stared out the window of the Moonbase looking over the view with a sigh. 'It's almost time for me to be decommissioned.' She thought sadly. 'First we lose Nigel, and I'm certain Numbuh 5 knows where he is. I just wish they would tell me.'

Abigail Lincoln walked into the room and stopped a few feet behind Rachel saluting her. "Numbuh 5 reporting for duty, sir." Abby said seriously.

"At ease Abby, I didn't call you here as a fellow agent." Rachel said making Abby stare at her in confusion.

"Then why did you call me here?" Abby asked as she walked up next to Rachel.

"I get decommissioned in a couple hours, and I need someone to take over for me."

Abby put her hand up in front of her and shook her head. "Oh no, there is no way that are suggesting Abby will lead the KND." Abby said referring to herself in third person. "I can't handle something like that."

Rachel turned towards Abby with a sad look. "Abby, why are you still refusing the job? You're the only one who can fit in for the position since Nigel…" Rachel trailed off and looked away with a sigh.

"You still won't let it go, huh?" Abby asked already knowing the answer. She tipped her hat down and sighed, "Listen Rachel, I can't tell you what is going on because my team is sworn to secrecy. If we would reveal anything about it, then we'll never see him ever again. You have to believe me."

"I do Abby, but sometimes I just wish I knew despite all the consequences." Rachel muttered gripping the metal railing in front of her. "You've done stuff like that all the time. Why can't you do it this once?"

Abby lowered her hat over her eyes and sighed, "Because the risk is far too great for any of us to understand."

"Then you know why I chose you to take my spot. We can't risk another game of I.T." The two shudder remembering who ended up being in charge of the KND.

Abby moved her hat back up and adjusted it with a sigh. "Abby will do it, but you will owe me later for this…if you are able to remember of course." Abby added with a nervous smile.

"I don't know if I'll qualify to join the TND Abby, but we don't know what could happen in the future." Rachel reminded her friend.

"You got that right girl." The two hug with tears escaping their eyes. "Abby will miss you Rachel."

"I'll miss you too Abby." Rachel muttered.

* * *

'That was two weeks ago, yet my memories are still here.' Rachel thought as she rubbed her chin as she walked back and forth in her room. 'It doesn't make any sense. The TND never contacted me about me getting my memories back, nor did my memories disappear when I was decommissioned. Something is going on here.' She grabbed her phone and slipped into her jeans front pocket and muttered, "I need some fresh air away from all of this."

Rachel walked down the street with a sigh. 'Let's recall what happened.' She started to think when she passed a couple walking by holding each other's hand. 'Abby didn't tell me what happened to Nigel; I asked Abby to take over as the Supreme Leader; I get decommissioned only not to lose any of my memories; now here I am walking down the street thinking about it with my phone in one pocket and something else in my other pocket.' She stopped in her tracks and slipped her hand into her left pocket. She pulled the device out of her pocket and realized it was a flash drive. "How did this…" Her eyes widen when she remembered the couple passing by her.

Maurice walked down the street with a neutral expression on his face before making a left towards a certain neighborhood. He looked around and stopped when he saw Rachel looking at a flash drive curiously. "Oh man, whatever is on that flash drive could seriously cause some problems." Maurice muttered as he saw Rachel put the flash drive in her pocket and walk off. He pulled his phone out and pressed the speed dial to the TND. "Hey, it's me. Someone is out for Numbuh 362."

"_Who is after her?" _The person on the other end asked.

"Unknown, but whoever it is gave her a flash drive. She's on her way home to watch it, and this is making me feel a bit uneasy."

"_Do you need some backup?"_

Maurice narrowed his eyebrows. "No, I still have what I need to reactivate her memories. I just have to reactivate them before she sees what is on that flash drive. I just thought you should know."

"_Good luck Maurice."_

"That's all I need." Maurice hung up and ran after Rachel sticking his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Rachel entered her room and closed the door behind her locking it soon after. She closes the curtains on all her windows and mutters, "This better be worth it." She sits down and turns her computer on.

Maurice makes it to the McKenzie household. "Oh boy, this might be a bit harder than I thought." He says as he scans the large household. "Never knew the girl was this rich."

Rachel sticks the flash drive into the slot on her computer and opens up the only video file on it. _**"Hello Rachel, I hope you decided to listen to this voice recording that you are about to hear, because there are some things out there that are bigger than what you currently know."**_

"What?" Rachel breathed confused on what the voice meant.

"_**Tomorrow something strange will happen to you, and you will definitely feel confused about it. You'll understand what I meant when you see it happen tomorrow." **_Rachel raised an eyebrow at the comment. _**"Meanwhile there are people who have gone through the same thing that you will go through. A man known as Professor Xavier will be coming along with two of his students in a couple days to help train you. What you decide to do then is up to you, but you need to keep in mind that this situation will help you in many ways."**_

"What does she mean by that?" Rachel muttered narrowing her eyebrows.

"_**Also I know you are wondering how you kept your memories about the KND when you were decommissioned. Well, that's a trade secret, but I will tell you that keeping your memories was completely necessary. I can't tell you much, but there are some people in Professor Xavier's group you can trust. The situations you will get into will help you find Nigel."**_

Rachel's eyes widen at that. 'What does she mean by that?'

Maurice hid right outside the window when he heard the last couple of sentences. "What did happen to Nigel?" He muttered with a raised eyebrow.

"_**Rachel, your life up ahead is going to be one of two choices: you can stay with the TND and never be able to find Nigel until you are in your late 30s or you could join Professor Xavier and be able to see him again in your teens. The choice is up to you, and say 'hello' to Maurice for me as well."**_

The voice recording ended making Rachel feel extremely confused. 'What did she mean?' Rachel asked in her mind.

"I'm not going to lie, but that was confusing." Maurice said sitting on the window sill with one leg on the window sill and the other hanging down.

She turned her head slightly and saw Maurice then turned back to the computer. "Hey Maurice, are you here to bring back the memories that never left?" Rachel asked confusing Maurice.

"Wait, what do you mean your memories never left? You should have been decommissioned until one of us activated the device to bring your memories back." Maurice explained.

"I know, but it confuses me as well. She said that there was something big going to happen that goes beyond the KND and the TND, but she never said what it was." Rachel explained as she turned her chair around completely. "She said something will happen to me tomorrow which worries me."

"Is it life threatening?" Maurice asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"According to her, it will only confuse me more than be a threat."

"That is definitely strange." Maurice muttered rubbing his chin in thought. "Do you think it could be time travel?"

"Maurice, the possibility of time travel is highly unlikely."

"Abby told me about an adventure her team had when facing a girl who wanted to transform everything into being for girls or boys into girls."

"I read the report."

"Do you remember the part where an old man traveled back in time to save Numbuh 4?" Maurice asked smirking in anticipation as Rachel froze in realization.

"You don't think that the woman is from the future, do you?" Rachel asked curiously.

Maurice shrugged, "No clue, but this person knew you still had your memories which proves this person knows something big. The only problem is that she didn't give us much information."

"Yes, that worries me a lot."

"I'll head back to headquarters and have our technician hack the satellite feed to find who the person was that gave you that flash drive." Maurice said climbing back out the window.

"Good luck Maurice." Rachel said before Maurice landed on the ground.

"I'll contact you the moment we got a lead on the person." Maurice ran off leaving Rachel alone to think about the message.

Rachel sighed and pressed the video file again. _**"Hello Rachel, thought you were going to hear the same message again, huh?" **_Rachel eyes widen in surprise. _**We needed to make sure Maurice wasn't around for the next part of the message, and none of it will be repeated either. So once this video recording is over you won't be hearing it again."**_

"Ah darn it. I should have seen that coming." Rachel muttered bitterly.

"_**What you are about to be told is private information about Nigel that no one can know." **_Rachel gulped in anticipation. _**"He joined the Galactic Kid's Next Door which happens to be an organization above the original KND. Yeah, I know. The situation seems completely out of nowhere, but you have to trust me on this. Why do you think Sector V keeps their mouths shut when you asked about Nigel? They did it so they would have a better chance at seeing him again."**_

'Oh man, no wonder Abby looked so guilty. Now I feel really bad. Wish I could apologize to her though.' She thought sadly.

"_**I'll be honest though. The main reason for the second message is because of the Delightful Children from down the Lane." **_Rachel crossed her arms remembering those kids. _**"They're Sector Z." **_Rachel's eyes widen at the news. _**"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Maurice will be told the same thing about the children, but the reason why I'm bringing this up is because we found a way to destroy the delightfulization completely."**_

"Is she serious?" Rachel muttered in surprise.

"_**Yes, I'm serious, but you don't need to worry about it. We're going to have Maurice and the TND take care of the details. You will have more things to worry about that are going to be far worse than you could ever imagine. Now I feel like I'm repeating myself, but you'll start understanding some of the things I was talking about tomorrow. Don't overwork yourself with the way you choose. Good luck."**_

Rachel blinked a couple times from the statement then noticed the file was gone. 'Huh, the voice recordings were only a one-time thing.' Rachel thought before sighing in confusion. "This is too much to take in for just a day." She muttered closing the window of the now empty flash drive.

* * *

Maurice walked down the street acting like everything was alright for a teenager like him. 'What is going on here? Why would they want Rachel to keep her memories? It doesn't make sense.' He thought while keeping a neutral expression on his face as a couple walked by him. 'Who would travel back in time and tell her all of this though? There are too many questions, and we need answers now.' He put his hands in his pockets and stopped walking when he felt something in his left pocket. "What the…" He pulled a flash drive out of his pocket and widened his eyes in surprise. He turned around to find the couple not in sight. "That doesn't make any sense." He muttered looking at the flash drive. He put the flash drive back in his pocket and went back to walk down the street like nothing happened.

* * *

That night Rachel slept through the night unaware of the things going on inside her body as a certain gene started to act up. She slept through the activation unaware of an invisible barrier forming around her then disappearing like it never existed. Rachel turned over in her bed unconsciously as her d.n.a. started to reform to fit in her mutant power.

The next morning Rachel woke up and got out of bed with a tired sigh. She stretched her body out and yawned as she tried to wake herself up. 'Man, I need some water.' She thought before leaving her room. She got a glass of water from the kitchen and did her normal morning routine before getting on her computer. She took a sip of water before bringing up the window of the flash drive to find it completely empty. "So I wasn't imagining anything." She muttered closing the window with a sigh. She turned the monitor off then got off her chair. She looked out the window and muttered, "I sure hope you're having better luck than I am Maurice."

* * *

Maurice tied the rope around his waist and made sure it was around his waist tightly. "Are you sure we should trust these people?" The teen asked as he tied the rope tightly around his waist as well.

"To be honest, I have no clue, but the Delightful Children haven't been seen the past few weeks which is definitely strange."

"You're right about that. I guess this lead is all we got to go on then." The teen said as the two got near the edge of the giant disgusting toilet bowl at a rainbow monkey amusement park. "Why do adults build disgusting stuff like this?"

"I have no idea man." The two tug their ropes then jump into the hole falling down towards their destination at the bottom of the bowl. 'I am starting to regret this.'

The other teen keeps his eyes on the center of the bowl. The two fall into the center of the bowl and find themselves at the end of their rope a few yards off the ground. The teen looked around carefully and saw some ice on the floor making narrow his eyebrows. "Let's release." He told Maurice. Maurice nodded, and the two release themselves from the ropes and land on their feet in a crouch.

"Did you see anything?" Maurice asked as they stood back up.

"I did." The teen waved his hand for Maurice to follow him, and the two walk over to a small trail of ice making Maurice raise an eyebrow. "Ice, something we know we won't find at the bottom of a ride."

Maurice rubbed his chin in thought and asked, "Do you think they might be leading us to the Delightful Children?"

"Let's hope they are, but the good news is that this wasn't a wild goose chase." The teen told Maurice. "Let's go."

The two walk down the path the ice the being trailed and found themselves in front of a metal door covered with some chains and some locks in front of it. "Oh man, do you have anyway of opening the door? I doubt our strength can break that down."

"You're right about that." The teen replied then looked off to the side to find an axe and a sledgehammer up against the wall. He grabbed the sledgehammer and said, "Grab the Axe Maurice. It seems your informant came prepared for us."

Maurice grabbed the axe and turned towards the door. "Well, let's get this over with sir."

The two smash their weapons against the door and the chains for two minutes when the door and chain finally collapsed into parts of debris. They drop their weapons and walk into the room with determined looks. The two stop when they saw five containment units being held in the wall. "What on earth…" He trailed off while Maurice walked up to the first containment unit. Maurice wiped away the ice and gasped when he saw a tall kid with a beret on his head. "What is it?"

"It's Numbuh 0.2."

* * *

Rachel walked through the mall in thought and stopped when she saw KND agents fighting against Teen Ninjas. 'Oh man, if I go over there and help, both sides will know that I have my memories of my past.' She thought sadly. She walked away and forced herself not to watch the fight going on behind her but stopped when she saw Abby standing in front of her. "Is there something you need?" She asked holding herself back from doing anything rash.

"Nah, I thought I saw an old friend of mine is all." Abby said before walking off with a sigh. 'Wish it was easy to talk to her like it would have been with Maurice.' She thought sadly.

"Well, what do we have here?" Someone asked making Abby and Rachel turn around to see her sister and some other teens standing behind her.

"Cree, what are you up to this time?" Abby asked hardening her gaze on her sister.

Cree smirked, "Why Abby, you should know by now that I would recruit some of your old friends who got recently decommissioned. I'm only here to get my new recruit."

"Well, you got another thing coming if you think that…huh?" Abby stopped and looked around to find Rachel gone. "She's gone."

Cree looked around and snapped her finger. "Drat, split up and find her. We need to show the KND that we can get their former leader to join our team." She told them.

"Yeah, like that would happen." Abby said smirking at her sister. "Kids Next Door, BATTLESTATIONS!"

Suddenly the teens found themselves surrounded in seconds by multiple KND agents. "Oh, this isn't good." Cree muttered balling her hands up angrily.

* * *

Rachel left the mall quietly and sighed in relief only to stop when she saw Teen Ninjas waiting outside the mall. "There she is guys. The former leader of the KND is within our grasp." One of the teens said as they walked up to her.

Rachel stood there staring at the teens then balled her hands up. 'I've worked for KND as their supreme leader, and now that I got "decommissioned" the teen ninjas are trying to recruit me.' "I'm sorry, but I think you got the wrong person." She said smoothly.

"That isn't really your decision."

"Actually, it is."

The teens surrounded the new teenager and held their guns up at her. "You're coming with us Rachel McKenzie, and you will understand our beliefs really soon." The teen leader said with a smirk forming on her face.

Rachel balled her hands up and said, "You guys have serious issues."

One of teens fired a shot from his stun gun, and a field surrounded Rachel surprising everyone as the shot reflected off the field and hit the teen. "What was that?" One of the teens asked looking at Rachel in surprise.

'What just happened?' Rachel thought looking at the field in surprise. 'Wait a minute, is this what the person meant when something strange will happen that would confuse me?'

"She has some kind of force field around her. She must still have her memories!" One of the teens accused pointing a finger at Rachel.

"No one can keep their memories once they're thirteen stupid." The leader told the teen.

Rachel looked at the field around her then back at the teens. She felt the barrier lower itself and said, "I need to think." She glared at the teens as they raised their guns at her. "Guess the cat is out of the bag." A rope dropped down next to her making everyone except her to look up to find three KND agents Sector V in a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

The teens look back down to find Rachel half way up the rope already. "She's getting away!" The leader yelled.

"Fly this thing away now!" Rachel yelled up at the pilot.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Numbuh 2 said flying the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. away from the location.

Rachel climbed up the rope and stopped when she got to a certain part of the rope. 'Sorry guys, but we're not supposed to be around each other.' She thought before letting go of the rope.

"Is she crazy?!" Numbuh 4 asked in fright as Rachel fell towards the ground.

"No, she's doing it to keep herself from being found out." Numbuh 2 said as he kept flying the aircraft.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 4 asked giving Numbuh 2 a confused look.

"Have you ever heard of the Teen's Next Door?"

"No." Both Numbuh 3 and 4 said together.

"Then you guys don't have to worry about it. I only know about the agency because I've gone through the files back at Moonbase." Numbuh 2 explained simply.

"Are they kids who turned into teens and keep their memories about the KND?" Numbuh 4 asked crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"I think she forgot to grab a parachute." Numbuh 3 said making the guys widen their eyes in surprise.

Rachel fell towards the ground and felt her speed increase rapidly. 'I should have thought this through a bit more. Well, at least…wait, the force field that saved me. Could I do that again and save myself from going splat?' She looked down and noticed how close the ground was getting. 'Well, no luck like the present.' She started to think about the force field and crashed into the ground surrounded by a square field. She stared at the square field around and blinked in surprise. "I did it." She muttered as the field around her disappeared. "How did it happen though?"

"There she is!" Numbuh 4 said pointing at the ground.

"She landed safely too, but she didn't even have anything on her to save her from crashing." Numbuh 3 said in surprise.

"She's just that good." Numbuh 2 said before flying the vehicle off

Rachel sees the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. fly off and sighs in relief. "Glad that's over for now." She walked off towards her house putting her hands into her pockets. 'Choosing what to do, huh? I still have no idea how this new power even works, or what it is even if I believe that it's a force field. It could be something completely different for all I know.' She thought with a sigh. 'I feel like I'm confusing my life from KND with things I was just told on the flash drive.' "I hope tomorrow doesn't end up like today did."

* * *

Maurice and his teen partner read over the papers as other teen operatives were moving the containment units out of the room. "I'm glad you went with me Jason." Maurice said as they put the papers away in the file.

"Think nothing of it Maurice. While most people would ignore the sudden information from adults, especially ones we don't know, you decided to follow the information, and it turned out to be true. That's why you're a teen operative." Jason said as he handed the file to a teen walking by him. "Make sure this ends up on my desk. I need to through it thoroughly after we're all done with things here."

The teen nodded, "Yes Numbuh 100, sir!"

Maurice watched as the last containment unit left the room and asked, "What should we do now?"

"I need you to gather a small team and find those adults who gave you this information. If your theory is correct about them being form the future, then we can prepare for things that are about to come out way."

"And if they decide not to reveal anything?" Maurice asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Then they don't want us to get involved or we have no connection with the events."

"That's it?" Maurice asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's all I can come up with right now." Numbuh 100 admitted. "I might find other reasons later on Numbuh 9, but we're teens working undercover. We found sector Z in those containment units because those adults gave us the information, but if they didn't come back Sector Z would have never been found unless an operative knows what happened to them which is highly unlikely."

"Good point."

Jason nodded, "Anyway, get your team and find the adult who gave you this secretive information and get back to me when you figure out who we are looking for."

"You got it sir." Maurice gives his leader a salute then runs off to take care of his mission.

"Good luck Maurice. You always are one of the best recruits we have." Jason muttered putting his hands behind his back. He looked around the room carefully and noticed there was nothing but walls and ice in the room. He nodded and left the room never intending to come back.

* * *

Abby stood in the mall looking around the area before nodding her head. "Has she made it back home safely?" Abby asked as Numbuh 86 walked up behind her.

"Yes sir, Rachel has made it safely home." Fanny replied back with a nod.

"You miss her huh?" Abby asked catching Fanny off guard.

Fanny lowered her head and sighed, "Yeah, I miss her, and I thought for sure she would have chosen me to become supreme leader."

Abby turned around and shook her head. "Abby saw that answer coming, but that's not why I asked." Abby walked past Fanny saying, "She still has her memories."

Fanny's eyes widen in surprise and watch as Abby leaves the mall. 'Her memories are still there? I can still talk to her.'

"Don't go visiting her though." Abby said as she reached the door. "There are reasons why she and other operatives keep this stuff secretive from the KND."

"Yes sir." Fanny said sadly.

Abby sighed and turned around with her arms crossed. "You're a good operative Fanny, but we can't intermingle with Rachel for her own safety. Trust me, it isn't an easy task."

'Numbuh 9…' The thought hit Numbuh 86 hard. 'I forgot you lost someone who was your best friend in the KND as well. Now that I think about it, what did happen to Numbuh 1?' Fanny started to think her thoughts becoming jumbled up as Abby leaves the mall with a smirk.

'Mission accomplished.' Abby told herself.

* * *

The next day, Rachel stood next to her window looking outside as her brother flies off towards the Moonbase. "Sometimes I wonder how our family never sees this stuff happening." She muttered crossing her arms. "Those people will be showing up today. I wonder what it would be all about." She walked away from her window going to get ready to start her day.

* * *

Professor Xavier stared at the screen of the new mutant and read over the small information given. 'Hm, barrier manipulation, that's definitely something Magneto would want on his side.' He thought turning his wheel chair around. _Jean, Kitty, I need you two to get ready. We have a new mutant to recruit._

_Alright, a recruitment mission, this will definitely clear up my boredom. _Kitty said excitingly as she phased into hanger.

_Don't get too excited Kitty. You don't know what could happen. _Jean said as she walked down the hallway.

_I'll worry about it once we get to our destination. _Kitty phase up into the Blackbird and walked towards the back of the jet. _Wait, is it just going to be the three of us?_

_Yes, Kathrine, the others are either busy or not needed for this recruitment. _Charles said as he and Jean entered the hanger. _Are you aboard the Blackbird?_

_Yes sir, I'm just waiting on you guys._

"She really wanted to do something." Jean muttered with a small smile.

"Indeed…" Charles trailed off in agreement.

* * *

Evan walked out of the Danger and sighed in relief. "Glad that's over for today." He muttered as he walked over to the lockers to change out of his uniform.

"Sorry Evan, but you have more training tonight." Ororo said as she walked into the locker room with her arms crossed.

"Ah man, does this have to do with missing training two days ago?"

"Yes, it does. You went out to the skate park without telling anyone about you leaving or missing training."

"I didn't mean any harm to it." Evan muttered with a sigh in defeat.

"I know that Evan, but you need to be more careful. Your new group of friends concerns me." Ororo admitted sitting down on the bench near the door.

"Come on Auntie O. Jake, Spud, and Trixie are great people to hang out with back at the skate park." Evan tried to explain. "Jake knows how to shred with a skateboard even if his lingo is out of date." He said muttering the last part which Ororo still heard.

"True, the way he speaks is weird, but that's the least of my worries." She crossed her legs and narrowed her eyebrows. "Evan, you've slacked off in your training the moment you started hanging out with them."

Evan looked away and sighed, "I just wanted to feel normal again, Auntie O. I didn't mean to slack off in all of my training."

"I know, but you need to remember that your power can evolve without you even knowing it. Aelita should be a good example for that."

Evan chuckled, "Oh yeah, forgot about that incident in the Danger Room that one time."

"Do you see what I'm worried about now?"

Evan nodded and smiled at his aunt. "I get it Auntie O. I'll try to be more careful and to keep my training up. Don't want to drag the team down."

"That's all I ask." Ororo got up from her seat and walked out with a wave. "I'll leave you alone for now, but I expect to see you again tonight."

"Yes mam." Evan watched as his aunt left then sighed in relief. 'Glad she never found out why I leave. It would make her sad if she knew.' He opened his locker door and pulled the picture of him, Danny, Kurt, and Scott. Scott and Danny stood in the back while Kurt and Evan were crouched in the front all smiling for the camera. 'When was the last time the four of us hung out without the girls? Oh yeah, we barely did.' He thought bitterly putting the picture back in his locker. 'I can't blame them though. Danny's got a girlfriend, Scott and Kurt are crushing on Jean and Dawn, and I have no girl I'm crushing on.' He explained in his mind.

"Hey Evan," Scott started making Evan turn his head to Scott, "you want to go with Alex and me to video arcade?"

'Of course, at least they try to hang out.' Evan thought with a smile. 'I really can't stay mad at them.' "Sure man, let me change my clothes really quick, and I'll meet you guys at your car."

"Don't take too long." Alex joked as the brothers left for Evan to change into his normal clothes.

* * *

Rachel stared outside her window when she saw a black jet flying over the city. She blinked a couple times then sighed, "I'm guessing that's them." She walked away from her window and went downstairs into the living room. She looked around and heard some humming coming from the kitchen. 'I wonder where Harvey…Oh, right I'm not with KND anymore.' She thought bitterly.

"Hey sis, what are you doing?" Harvey asked as he walked into the living room.

"Just thinking really." She answered as she sat down on the couch. 'Can't really try figuring out what this force field ability is with my little brother around.'

"Oh, are you thinking of joining those rotten teens?"

Rachel snickered and crossed her arms. "After what happened yesterday, I'm better off joining a group of people I can relate to." She answered not realizing the initial meaning to her words.

Harvey smiled lightly and asked, "Well, how about you join…"

"Harvey, why are you asking me these questions?" Rachel interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Harvey smiled nervously, "Oh, I'm just looking out for my big sister is all." Rachel gave him a dull look making him sigh. "Ok, you use to be a part of an organization known as the KND, and I want you to have your memories back so you join the TND."

Rachel sighed and got up off the couch. "Harvey, I know you have the best intentions, but you just broke a few laws by mentioning the TND and me being a part of the KND." She told him.

"Wait, you still have your memories?" Harvey asked taking a couple steps back. "This is great!"

"Harvey…"

"That means I can actual work beside my sister on missions."

"Harvey…"

"I can imagine it now. My fame with the KND will rise, and I can become the new supreme leader."

"Harvey!"

"Of course I have to…"

"HARVEY!" Rachel practically screeched making the young boy jump in surprise and fear. "The KND and TND are not supposed to intermingle with each other, and how do you even know about it?"

"Uh…" Harvey smiled at his sister nervously and put his hands behind his back. "Would you look at that? I think my squad is calling me."

Rachel grabbed Harvey's ear before he could run off and said, "If you tell anyone that my memories are back, I will send a secret message to the TND to make sure you do not keep your memories of the KND."

"Yes sir." Harvey said with a gulp. "I understand sis."

"Good," Rachel released her brother's ear, "how did you find out about the TND?"

"I just went through the files on your desk when you…were…oh crud." Harvey finished with a mutter as his sister's glare hardened.

"You went through the files on my desk when I was in charge of the KND." Rachel said giving her brother a disapproving stare. She sighed, "I might not be in charge anymore Harvey, but you will tell Abby everything you did when I was in charge."

"Why should I have to do that?" Harvey asked glaring at her while crossing his arms in defiance. "You are no longer with the KND."

"Harvey!" Rachel yelled making the boy flinch. "You are seriously testing my patience right now."

"I was curious okay! I'm going to the treehouse!" Harvey left the room stomping away in anger.

"Harvey, if I find out that you didn't tell Numbuh 5 what you did, I'll make sure she finds out about it." Rachel said as he went to his room. She heard the door slam shut then a jet starting up a couple seconds later. "How have mom and dad never hear that?" She wondered as her brother flew off in his vehicle away from the house.

"Rachel, could you head to the store to buy some more milk? I need it for dinner tonight, and your brother finished the rest for his cereal." Rachel's mom said distracting Rachel from her thoughts.

"Sure thing mom."

Rachel's mom hears her daughter leave and sighs, "She's gone." She put the food down on the counter and pulls out a picture of her daughter with a force field around her. She looks at it sadly and mutters, "Why did you have to inherit the X-gene, Rachel? I didn't want you to be a part of this life." She puts the picture down on the counter and turns her head to the clock. "Charles, you better get here first."

She heard the doorbell ring making her wipe her hands clean from her cooking. She walked to the front door and opened the door to find Charles and two teen girls standing behind him. "Well, this is a bit unexpected." Charles said keeping a calm appearance.

"Hello Charles, I'm surprised Erik hasn't made an appearance yet." Rachel's mother said.

"He's a bit occupied at the moment to continue with his recruitment." Charles encrypted not wanting to reveal what happened a few weeks ago.

"You guys better come inside. Rachel should be back from the store in fifteen minutes." The mother said.

The two teens go in first with Charles coming up close behind them. The mother closed the door behind Charles as Kitty said, "You have a nice place here."

"Thank you, but I know you guys aren't here for pleasantries." The woman said as she sat down on the couch.

"Right, and by the look of it you know about your daughter being a mutant, but does she know about you, Paula?" Charles asked raising an eyebrow at the woman.

Paula looked down with a sigh escaping her mouth. "Why did it have to activate a couple weeks after her thirteenth birthday? She just became a teenager, and it just had to happen." She mutters in distaste.

"Were you hoping she would have unlocked the psychic powers you and your husband have gotten?" Xavier asked raising an eyebrow.

"A woman could hope, but Ness believed that the possibility of them getting the power over Psi would be pretty low. He did say the psychic ability has never been genetic, but she can create force fields now apparently."

"Actually, she has barrier manipulation. She can create and manipulate any type of barrier to her liking or in that sense." Charles tried to explain.

"Barrier manipulation? Hm, I guess mutant powers aren't just simple abilities anymore." Paula joked with a sigh. "Three Psychics and a genius kid fought an alien invasion of some sort and survived, but none of us knew about the existence of mutants until fifteen years ago when you tried to recruit me and Ness to join the team. We refused of course, but it explained a lot of things."

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"She's talking about the past when Magneto and I use to work together, but that's a story for another time." Charles explained leaving no room for arguments. "By the way, where is your daughter?"

"She's out getting some groceries I needed for dinner tonight."

* * *

Rachel walked into the house and said, "I'm home!"

"Go ahead and put the milk in the fridge Rachel. I need you o meet me in the living room once you're done." Paula said.

"Ok mom." Rachel said back as she kicked her shoes off and moved them out of the way near the door. She walks into the kitchen and puts the milk away. She throws the bag away and walks into the living room only to stop when she saw the two teens and Charles in the room. 'Well, they got here pretty quick.' She thought. "Uh mom, who are they?"

Rachel's mom gave Rachel a sad smile and said, "You might want to sit down for this Rachel. There are a lot of things that you are going to learn about what you are."

"You know, huh?" Rachel asked bluntly and saw her mom give her a nod in response. "You wouldn't have sent me out just to get milk, but I didn't think too much about it. How did you find out?"

"A friend sent a picture of you using your powers out in the open."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask. So why are they here?" Rachel asked curiously.

"We're here to give you an offer." Charles said making Rachel turn her attention to him.

"What kind of offer?"

"I'm offering for you to join my school where you can learn how to control your powers and to use them to protect others from big threats." Charles answered truthfully.

Rachel blinked a couple times then glanced down at her hand. 'Being able to control these force fields would be nice.' She thought then remembered the flash drive she randomly got. She turned her attention back to Xavier. "I'll go, but I just need to make a couple phone calls before I leave."

Charles nodded, "That would be fine."

"We can help you pack if you want." Kitty offered with a smile.

"That would be nice." Rachel admitted.

"Great, you won't regret it." Kitty and Jean followed Rachel to her room leaving the two adults in the room.

"She's hiding something." Paula muttered sadly.

Charles nodded, "Yes, but we won't push it. She'll tell you if she feels the need to do it."

"I hope you're right Charles."

* * *

Abigail Lincoln looked over the report sent by her old team and muttered, "How did she even survive? No one in KND survived a landing like that without a scratch." She set the report down and sighed, "Guess I have to talk to her when she's alone, but Numbuh 5 has no idea how to contact her." She shook her head and put the report into the file containing her old team. "I hope the others are going to be fine." She heard her phone ring and grabbed it seeing 'Rachel' on the screen making her smile. She answered the phone saying, "Hey girl, I was just reading the reports about you. I can't wait until you join the TND officially."

"I can't talk long Abby, but I'm not joining the TND." Rachel told her.

"What?! Why would you keep your memories but not join the TND? They'll erase your mind to make sure that you can't remember anything."

"I know what I'm doing Abby, and the decommissioning chamber didn't erase my memories. I think someone put something inside me to protect my memories." Rachel admitted with a sigh.

"So someone wants you to keep your memories?" Abby asked with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know, but Maurice and I believe that time travel might be involved."

"Maurice is in on this?" Abby asked quietly in surprise.

"It's a long explanation."

"Let's hear it."

* * *

"She's joining the X-men."

"Good, we need to make sure that Maurice and his team don't find us."

"I doubt they would even find us, sir."

"I know, but it doesn't help to be careful just in case something goes wrong."

"It wouldn't matter. Our time here is almost up anyway."

"True, I wish I would be there to them get reunited again."

"Me too."

* * *

**One explanation later**

"Man, that sounds very complicated." Abby muttered lowering her hat over her eyes.

"It does, but I need to go with these people Abby." Rachel said sadly.

"How do these people even know about Numbuh 1 being in outer space for the GKND anyway?"

"That's why we assume time travel."

"Hm," Abby rubbed her chin and looked up in thought, "makes sense now, but there could be some spies in the GKND without us even knowing it."

"I thought about that too, but I got the flash drive from an adult who was walking with her husband." Rachel countered with a sigh.

"Why would they give you a flash drive? It sounds bit rubbish if you ask me."

"I know what you mean, but the situation makes it seem like they were the ones who did it. Anyway, I have to go finish packing, but I only have one more thing to say."

"What would that be?"

"Threaten my brother so he keeps his mouth shut about the TND." Rachel said.

"Wait what?! Numbuh 5 is going to call you back." Abby hung her phone up and marched out of her office. She adjusted her hat and yelled, "Numbuh 363!"

Harvey heard the yell and winced at the yell. "Oh man, I never heard her yell like that." He muttered to his teammates.

"What did you do to make her yell your number?" Numbuh 83 asked.

Harvey shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing much has gone on around here these past few months except for that attack at the mall earlier."

"I think Harvey is kept out of the loop now." Numbuh 84 whispered to Numbuh 83.

"I don't see any reason not to do that." Numbuh 83 replied back.

"Numbuh 363, you better get your behind in my office in thirty seconds, or I'll have Numbuh 86 torture you for not obeying orders!" Numbuh 5 yelled.

"Gotta go." Harvey said running off towards the office.

"He's doomed." 83 and 84 said with bored looks on their faces.

* * *

Rachel looked out the window of the Blackbird as her hometown was leaving her view. 'I hope I made the right choice.' She thought.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye to your home, but at least you can come back." Jean assured the blond haired girl.

"True, I do have to look up to." Rachel said before with a small smile.

"You're going to like the Institute. We got everything like: a tennis court, a pool, and a basketball court." Kitty said happily.

"That's nice." Rachel said not truly interested in that stuff. "Who else goes to the Institute?"

"Oh, well, there's Evan who can create spikes and shoot them from his body." Jean started to explain. "He enjoys sports more than most of the other things we do at the Institute. His aunt is one of our teachers as well."

"He must feel lucky."

"Not really." Kitty said with a shrug. "Anyway, there is Dawn, but she mostly stays in the forest when she isn't busy. It's creepy how she can read our auras and can talk to animals telepathically."

"Wow, I actually want to meet her." Rachel muttered in surprise.

"She is cool even though I still find her creepy." Kitty admitted with a shrug. "There is Kurt, but he's blue, covered in fur, and can teleport."

"How many people are there?" Rachel asked curiously.

"There are only thirteen of us including you and our teachers." Jean answered.

"Wow, I'm guessing that it's hard to recruit people or that mutants are rare to have around." Rachel looked out the window again and sighed, "Alright, who else goes to the Institute?"

* * *

At the park, Evan shot the basketball and watched as it went through the hoop with a swish. "Yes, Spyke shoots! He scores!" He said happily picking the ball up off the ground. His smile turned into a frown when he saw Pietro walking his way. "What do you want Pietro?"

"What can't an old basketball buddy come over to the court to play a little one on one with his old friend?" Pietro asked with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"It would if we didn't have our specific situation." Evan said back.

Pietro chuckled at the hidden message. "You seriously believe that our secret will remain a secret for much longer? I'll have you know that it will be revealed, but I didn't come here to argue with you about this."

"I find that hard to believe." Evan narrowed his eyebrows.

Pietro took the ball from Evan and shot the ball into the hoop. He smirked when he heard the swish and asked, "How about a game just like old times?"

Evan grabbed the ball and walked off saying, "I rather not take that challenge."

Pietro shrugged, "Whatever you say man." He watched his old basketball buddy walk away and muttered, "You aren't the only one who has nothing to do Evan." He shrugged it off and ran off from the park completely unnoticed.

* * *

"We're here." Charles said as the girls finished telling Rachel about everyone at the Institute.

"Whoa." Rachel muttered in surprise as she saw the Institute for the first time. She watched as the hanger door became revealed from under the cliff and blinked in surprise at where the hanger was for the Blackbird. 'KND was advanced in technology with the 2x4 tech, but these guys are definitely more advance than the average spy network.' She thought.

"Hey look, it's Danny, Aelita, and Rogue. I guess they heard the hanger doors open up." Kitty said as the Blackbird landed in the hanger.

"Yes, this is a pleasant surprise. I'll go on ahead and introduce you to them Rachel." Charles said before leaving the Blackbird.

Rachel put her backpack on and went to grab her suitcase only to see Jean holding it with a smile on her face. She turned her head to see Kitty holding her smaller bags making her smile softly. "Thanks." She said.

"It's no problem." Jean said leading the small group out of the Blackbird. "Besides you're going to like it here."

"I sure hope you're right." Rachel muttered as they walked up to the three teens.

"Rachel, these people are Rogue,"

"Hey." Rogue said with a simple wave.

"Aelita,"

"How's it going?" Aelita asked with a smile.

"and Danny." Charles finished.

Danny walked up to Rachel with a hand reached out to her for her to shake. "Welcome to the institute." He said with a smile.

Rachel gave a firm hand shake and nodded, "It's good to be here."

**Maybe not the best way to end a chapter, but it will have to do. If you are wondering, I will be using the GKND in the story when the characters are older. I'm not revealing anything else about the timeline so don't ask about it. Maurice will have an important role in the story later on when Rachel is 15, and yes, Nigel and Chad will have important roles as well. Abby will have a minor role, but the rest of the team has lost their memories leaving them out of the story by that point. I might include Jason/Numbuh 100(even if that is not his real name. Jason is the name of his voice actor.)**

**Anyway, not much has happened in this chapter, and this chapter was mainly a filler chapter. The Delightful Children or Sector Z will have an important part in the future as well, but that will remain a secret for certain good purposes. Let's see what I have in store for the future.**

**Now Rachel's powers are going to be fun for me to use. She actually will be interesting to write since she remembers her past. The bright side of her power is that barrier manipulation might be considered not that cool or powerful, but this is Rachel I'm using meaning her powers could be used differently. It will take time, but it should be worth it.**

**Now Evan…I got nothing. Kidding, he is starting to feel abandoned by his friends while all of this is happening to them. He knows that there are reasons for them acting like this, but he can't help it. He is the odd one out of the group since he is more into sports than the others, but it is brought up in a future episode where he is shown to miss training moments which affects the team. This is going to be known on how it all starts. Pietro will betray the Brotherhood and join the Avengers later on down the story along with his sister, Wanda, but that will not happen for some time.**

**Will there be any more characters from KND? Not telling**

**Will there be another character introduction? When the time skip happens for them to start school again, there will be certain characters that will just pop into the story along with the other mutants introduced at that time.**

**There will be one more arc before season 2 starts, and it will include Ben 10, and the characters will be from the original series. I hope you guys enjoyed the filler chapter, and if there were some things that should change out a bit, let me know. I would really appreciate it. R&amp;R**


	22. Dr Animo Part 1

**Sorry for the wait, but I got caught up with school then with work. I find it ironic that I finished the chapter right before school starts for me though. Anyway, I do not own anything.**

"I can't believe we're going to New York City! I thought for sure that we were going to another boring location." Ben Tennyson said as his grandpa drove the RV down the highway.

"We're not going to New York City, Doofus. We're going to Bayville which happens to be near New York City. Besides, we already went to New York City if you remember the Kevin incident." Gwen reminded her cousin as she looked at the pictures on the website. "Which makes me wonder…Grandpa, what did you say we were doing in Bayville again?" She asked looking at her grandpa.

"We're seeing an old friend of mine." Max Tennyson answered his granddaughter. "He called me a couple days ago to catch up and to check out his new school for gifted youngsters."

"Ugh," Ben smacked his head on the table, "why do we need to go to school? It's the middle of summer."

"Relax Ben. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters is a school for children with special qualities to them."

"What kind of special qualities, grandpa?" Gwen asked curiously. "I am very smart for my age."

"It goes far beyond that Gwen. This institute is for those with special gifts, and they're trained to use those gifts to help the world become a better place."

"Wait, are you saying these people have powers?!" Ben exclaimed with a big grin on his face. "So cool!"

"How did you gather all of that up from what Grandpa Max just said?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow at her cousin as she closed her laptop.

Ben turned to his cousin and shrugged, "I don't know. He just made it sound like they do."

Max sighed, "Unfortunately, he's right."

"I am!/He is!" The two cousins yell in surprise.

"Yes, but there is one thing I will say about this." Max said seriously making both grand-kids stare at him. "Their secret is way more important than our secret is, and whatever you do, do not mention this secret to anyone including other alien life forms."

"Why is their secret more important than keeping the Omnitrix a secret?" Ben asked curiously. "I think that it's cool that there are people who have powers like me and Gwen."

Gwen rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you ever use your brain when it is important?"

"Hey, it's a fair question." Ben countered looking back at his cousin with an innocent look.

"It means that the public would accept aliens living on our planet more than they would accept humans with powers on our own planet. People fear what they don't understand." Gwen reminded her cousin.

Ben's eyes widen a bit at the small explanation. "Ok, so people will have a hard time accepting them more than us. I can understand that, but why are we even going there? I thought you wanted to keep stuff like this a secret from us grandpa." Ben and Gwen turn their attention back to their grandfather who just stared out the window.

"Normally I would, but the call happened suddenly, and I can't leave you guys alone in New York City without something going wrong." Max told them making them cringe a bit. "The good news is that you guys should always have something to do as long as you don't you the Omnitrix."

"I swear that I'll try not to use it." Ben admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, the possibility of you not doing that is really low, doofus." Gwen said giving him a smirk.

"Who asked you dweeb? Besides, this is important for grandpa, and the possibility of us getting attacked by an alien or one of our enemies will be pretty low." Ben said with a smirk of his own.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep, I'm going to meet one of the heroes and get an autograph."

"There won't be any time for that Ben." Max told his grandson. "While we are at the Institute you and Gwen are not allowed to leave the area, and you are not allowed to touch anything without permission."

"Yeah doofus, you cannot touch anything." Gwen said with a smirk.

Ben turned his head to her and stuck his tongue out at her. "Whatever dweeb…"

"I'm serious you two. Do not touch anything." Max told them looking through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes grandpa." The two grand-kids said knowing how serious their grandpa was being.

* * *

Rachel put up a barrier in front of her and watched as a laser hit the barrier. She jumped to her left then ducked to avoid the saw that went by where her head would have been. She brought up another barrier to her left blocking the lasers that were fired at her. She moved forward and jumped over the giant ball that came her way. She put a barrier around her blocking three lasers that were fired at her.

"She's good." Wolverine said as he, Danny, Scott, Xavier, and Aelita watched the girl go through the course.

"She's making the course look easy to accomplish." Scott said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she can create barriers." Danny reminded his friend.

"True, but no one is this good on their first try doing this course." Aelita reminded him. "She must have gotten training somewhere before coming here."

"You could possibly be right, but it isn't something for us to worry about now." Charles said putting the conversation away for now. "The good news is that she is starting to understand her powers, but there is still so much for her to learn."

Aelita turned her head to the controls then glanced at Danny who was looking back at her. "She's been here two weeks, and she's been training every day." Danny said making everyone look at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Why are you bringing that up?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"All I'm saying is that she hasn't left the Institute once since she got here. I feel like we're overworking her." Danny said pointing at Rachel through the window. "None of us went two weeks of training without seeing the city, and school starts in just a four weeks."

"Danny's right." Charles said turning his attention back to Rachel. "Rachel needs to leave the Institute for a bit, and I'm guessing you want to show her around, Daniel."

Danny shrugged, "I don't see any problem with that, but it would have to be pretty soon since it's my turn to buy dinner for everyone."

"Oh right, tonight is pizza night." Logan said smirking while rubbing his hands together. "Don't forget my usual."

"I still don't understand how you can eat all of that." Scott said shaking his head.

"Then don't try to figure it out, Cyclops." Logan retorted before leaving the control room.

Charles pressed the button on the intercom as Aelita turned the Danger Room's system off. "That's enough for today Rachel. You can go ahead and do whatever you want." Charles told her unaware of what would happen later.

Rachel left the Danger Room and put her uniform away. Once she was changed into her normal clothes, she closed her locker and turned around to find Aelita standing at the door leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. "Hey Aelita, is there something you need?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the pink haired teen.

"I was wondering if you want to join Danny and me to get dinner." Aelita said as she got off the frame of the door.

"Is it just going to be the three of us eating?" Rachel asked as the two left the locker room with Aelita closing the door behind them.

"Oh no, it's pizza night here at the Institute, and Danny is picking the pizza up. We figured you would want to go out and see the city since you haven't left the Institute once you got here." Aelita explained.

Rachel cringed slightly, "Sorry, but I figured that I needed to learn how to control my powers before I go back into the city."

"Well, you can still come with us to get the pizzas. Besides you need to get out. I bet it feels a bit cramped staying here for two weeks not doing anything except training." Aelita said putting her hands together behind her back.

"I'm still not sure about it Aelita." Rachel said rubbing her left arm. "I still hardly know you guys…"

"Then come with us." Aelita interrupted with a small smile. "Trust me when I say that you need it."

They walked out into the front lobby as Rachel sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you guys."

Aelita nodded, "Good, we'll see you at Danny's truck in a few minutes."

Rachel watched as Aelita activated her wings and flew off to her room. "I thought I told you no flying in the house!" Logan yelled at the pink haired teen.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head. 'I better go get ready then.' She thought heading towards her room.

* * *

Janet pulled her car up to the airport and parked it in the parking lot before getting out with a sigh. She walked into the building and looked around as people were coming in her direction. She stopped her eyes on a red head that was coming down the escalator holding one suitcase and a garment bag. Jan walked over towards the red head and smiled as the teen reached the bottom of the escalator. "Well, I was hoping I made it on time." Jan said loud enough for her cousin to hear her.

The red head put her stuff down and hugged Jan who hugged back. "It's so good to see you again, Jan." The red head said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Jazz, but I have to ask. Why did you decide to accept an internship here in New York?" Jan asked as the two separated from the hug.

"I needed to get away from home especially after…" Jazz trailed off not wanting to talk about her brother.

Jan sighed, "Yeah, it is pretty bad." She grabbed the garment bag as Jazz grabbed the handle of the suit case.

The two start walking towards Jan's car as Jazz says, "I miss my little brother Jan. I just wish he didn't…"

"Jazz, you don't have to talk about it." Jan interrupted her cousin. "I know you miss him, but did you believe your parents when they said he was dead."

"Why would they lie about that?" Jazz asked not meaning for her cousin to answer.

"Well…" Jan stopped speaking as her phone started to ring. She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out to see 'Danny' on the screen. She put the phone up to her ear and said, "Hey man, what's up?"

"It is pizza night, and I was wondering if you still couldn't make it?" Danny asked as he leaned up against the truck.

"Sorry, I'm picking up my cousin, Jazz, from the airport." Jan told him knowing that telling him was the right thing.

"Oh, I see. I guess we'll talk again later." Danny said hanging up before Jan could say anything more. "Jazz…" He lowered his head with a sigh.

Jan put the phone back in her pocket and sighed, "Well, I hope you're doing alright too." She unlocked her car and put Jazz's bag in the back while Jazz just stared at her in confusion. She turned towards Jazz and asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Was that Hank on the phone?" Jazz asked curiously.

Jan sighed, "No, Hank is too busy right now to call me."

"Then who was it?" Jazz asked as Jan took the suitcase from her and put it in the back of the car.

"Let's just say it was someone important." Jan said avoiding the question.

Jazz crossed her arms and narrowed her eyebrows at her cousin. "Why are you trying to avoid the question, Jan? This doesn't sound like you one bit. You're always the cheery one in the family, even if the family doesn't completely accept your father's decision." Jazz finished with a mutter.

"It's complicated Jazz, and it is something you don't need to be worried about." Jan said making her point to drop the subject.

Jazz lowered her head and sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win this one, but I will make you tell me what's going on."

'That's something Danny should tell you not me.' Jan thought sadly as they got into the car.

* * *

Rachel looked out the window of the passenger seat as Danny drove the truck down the street. Aelita glanced back at Rachel and asked, "What do you think of the city?"

"It's interesting to look at." Rachel answered trying not to show how bored she is.

"I don't blame you for being bored." Danny said which made Aelita glare at his blunt answer while Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? I'm being honest. While being in the city seems nice, I prefer being out doing something."

"We're supposed to show her around while we're waiting for the pizza to be made." Aelita reminded him with a small sigh. 'Even if I do agree with you.' She added in her mind.

"I know that, but there is so much to do around here, and we can't do any of it because we have to pick the pizza up." Danny countered.

"We could still do something."

"You remember what Kurt did last time he went out to help get the pizzas."

Aelita looked out the window and sighed, "Sorry, I forgot about that." She turned her head back at Danny to see the sadness in his eyes. "Is there something else wrong?"

Danny stopped the truck at the red light and muttered, "My sister is here."

Rachel blinked at Danny's sadness when he mentioned his sister and noticed how sad Aelita looked. "Danny, I didn't know." She muttered sadly. "Is she staying with Jan?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I want to go there to see Jazz." He told her as the light turned green.

"I'm feeling a bit lost here." Rachel said getting their attention. "Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Aelita glanced at Rachel then back at Danny who sighed and nodded at the silent question. Aelita looked forward and said, "Danny unlocked his x-gene by accident from a portal his parents built, but instead of dying his x-gene activated to save his life and altered his powers to be more ghost-like."

"Whoa." Rachel muttered in surprise.

"Yeah, but I decided to tell my parents a couple weeks after it happened. At the time I thought I was a human that could turn into a ghost with ghost powers. I thought my parents would accept me for what I have become, but they didn't." Danny said as he gripped the steering wheel a bit harder. "They pointed guns at me and said I wasn't their son. I left soon after unable to say 'goodbye' to my friends."

'This is probably going to get worse.' Rachel thought sadly.

"It didn't end there though. After I joined the Institute, I decided to visit my cousin who lives in the area. We reconnected, but she told me that my parents said that I was dead. Jan didn't believe them, but I don't know about the rest of the family." Danny finished explaining with a sigh. "I still can't find myself hating them though."

"Because they were acting out in fear?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"No, because they are ghost hunters, and I told them I was a ghost." He answered bluntly. "I want to talk to them again, but approaching them will not be easy."

Rachel leaned back on her seat and asked, "What are you going to do since your sister is in town?"

"I have no idea." Danny answered as he pulled into the parking lot in front of the pizza place. "All I know is that I need to see my sister and my parents before something bad happens to them. I don't want my last memory of them to be me leaving them because of a misunderstanding."

"We'll be there to help." Aelita told him.

"I know, but we should talk about something else." Danny said wanting to change the subject.

Suddenly an explosion went off a couple blocks down catching the group's attention. They watched as a white haired man with a weird helmet on his head came out of the building on a giant toad and blinked as the man on the toad came in their direction. "Are we seeing a man on a giant mutated toad?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I say we are, but this is just weird and wrong in so many ways." Danny admitted with a dull look.

"Well, we do need to start our superhero career somewhere." Aelita admitted with a shrug which got Rachel to look at them in surprise.

"Wait, I thought we were supposed to keep ourselves hidden from the public." Rachel said making them turn their attention to her.

"Normally you're right about that. It will be better if we kept our powers hidden for the time being, but…" Danny sighed, "I've been questioning the Professor's motives for the past few weeks."

"We both have." Aelita admitted with a small sigh. "It isn't that we don't trust him or that he isn't a great person, we just feel like we want to do more than just train and stay in hiding."

"Then why haven't you guys done anything before?" Rachel asked feeling curious with this sudden knowledge. "I mean if you guys have been feeling like this; then you guys would have done something earlier right?"

"We would have if it weren't for some complicated situations." Danny admitted rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, then what are you guys waiting for then? Let's go take care of that man and that giant mutated frog." Rachel said punching her right hand into her left palm.

"Do you have anything to even disguise yourself with?" Danny asked making the blond blink in surprise at the question. "We still don't want the public to find out about mutants."

Rachel smiled sheepishly, "That might have escaped my mind."

"I might have an idea." Aelita said making the other two look at her.

* * *

"Finally, after so long I finally obtained the power source I need to finish my mutated army." Dr. Animo said as he rode the toad straight to the ocean. The toad stopped right at the ocean for Dr. Animo to get off.

"I don't know whether to say you were stupid enough to steal something that belongs to me or that is one weird way to travel, but I'm just going to go with the stealing part since it's my stuff." Tony Stark said as he landed in his armor a few yards in front of Dr. Animo and the giant mutated toad.

"Tony Stark or better known as Ironman has actually come to stop me." Dr. Animo said with an amused smile. "I actually feel a bit touched by this."

"Yeah, that didn't sound weird at all…"

"Dr. Animo."

"Right, but I'll be honest. You stole something that belongs to me, and I want it back." Tony told the man simply.

Dr. Animo smirked, "Sorry Ironman, but I have an evil mutated army to create." He pointed at Ironman and yelled, "Take care of him!"

The giant toad shot its tongue out and wrapped it around Ironman. "Yeah, this might actually hurt." Tony muttered as the toad threw Ironman across the street. Tony flew across the street hitting the road multiple times before using his repulsors on his hands and feet to balance himself to stop. He flew straight back at the toad as it shot its tongue out at him again. He dodged the tongue and fired his repulsors only to see them bounce off the toad.

Dr. Animo chuckled evilly then walked over to the dock. "That fool wouldn't understand what he is up against." He muttered as he got on a speed boat. He opened a secret compartment and slid the case inside the compartment. He closed the secret door and sat down on the driver's seat. He started the boat up and pressed the button on his helmet. "To me my loyal subject, we got what we came for."

Tony crashed into the street again and groaned as the giant toad hopped away. "Just great, I just got beaten up by a giant mutant toad. How can something like that take hits from my repulsors without taking any damage?" He wondered as he got up. He shot up into the air and narrowed his eyebrows as the giant toad jumped into the water. "Jarvis, track down Dr. Animo. The man still has something that belongs to me."

"_Already on it sir." _Jarvis replied pulling up the tracking field in the armor. _"He's leaving the docks as we speak sir."_

"Well, we better change his plans." Tony remarked flying up a bit then out to the water.

Dr. Animo drove the speed boat down the ocean and turned his head a bit to see Ironman coming after him. "Tony Stark is starting to be more of an annoyance than anything else." He muttered in distaste.

Tony fired his right repulsor and blew the engine up making the boat come to a stop. Dr. Animo opened the secret compartment and pulled the case out of the compartment as Ironman hovers at the front of the boat with his arms crossed. "I believe that case belongs to me."

Dr. Animo growled feeling frustrated with the situation. "Well that's too bad Stark, because I got plans in using this energy source, and you will not stop me!" A giant tongue shot out of the water and wrapped around Ironman catching the man off guard. "Have fun getting out of the water." Dr. Animo laughed evilly as Tony was taken into the water.

* * *

"We need to help him." Ben said as his grandpa drove the Rustbucket down the street.

"I know Ben, but the attack is too far for us to get there and help him take down Dr. Animo." Max explained to his grandson. "Besides, it seems he's already getting some back up as we speak." Ben and Gwen turned their attention back to the small television at the front of the RV.

"Wait, who are those two?" Gwen asked curiously.

"I don't know who they are, but the guy with white hair looks cool." Ben said with a big grin forming on his face.

"I think the pink hair girl looks cool. I really love the way her wings look."

Ben snorted, "Yeah right, the white haired dude looks way cooler. The girl just looks weird with all that pink. I mean seriously, who dyes their hair pink?"

"It looks perfectly nice, doofus!"

"That's what you think, dweeb." Ben muttered.

Gwen gritted her teeth and said, "Believe what you want Doofus, but she can pull off wearing pink better than you could wearing anything."

Ben shrugged, "She might pull it off, but pink is still a bad color."

'This is going to be a long trip.' Max thought sadly with a sigh. "Alright you two, watch the television, or I'll shut it off and have you guys clean thee Rustbucket when we get to our destination."

"Yes grandpa./Sorry grandpa." The cousins said together turning their attention to the television.

* * *

Dr. Animo looked up and smiled when he saw a group of giant mutated birds coming his way. "Ah, there's my ride now." He said with an evil grin.

"That's your get away ride?" Dr. Animo turned around to see two teens standing at the back of the boat.

Dr. Animo looked at the white haired teen and the pink haired teen carefully and asked, "Who are you two? I never seen teenage heroes before, and I doubt you two would be able to stop me from achieving my goal."

"We'll see about that, and I'm a Phantom." Phantom said turning invisible making the scientist take a couple steps back in surprise.

"A phantom, huh? I guess turning invisible makes your name a bit suitable for the name, but parlor tricks can only work so much." Dr. Animo watched as the tongue of another mutated toad shot out and wrapped around the boy only for the tongue to get covered in ice. "What?!"

"Yeah, I'm not as gullible as Tony Stark." Phantom said becoming visible in front of the frozen tongue.

"You have no idea who you are messing with Phantom. I'm certain you can see my giant birds coming this way, and even I know you can't take on all of them. My army cannot be defeated by you and that girl."

"Now who said that we were going to take them on alone?" The pink haired girl asked.

Dr. Animo heard a splash behind him and turned around to see Ironman hovering there. "I have to admit. Your toads are pretty tough, but you can't seriously believe that you will get out of this." Tony said narrowing his eyebrows even though no one could see it.

Dr. Animo looked at his surroundings then at the flock of mutated birds coming their way. "Don't count me out just yet." Dr. Animo replied jumping off the boat with the case in his hand. He landed in the water then came out of the water standing on top of a giant toad. "I doubt you can catch me and defeat my army at the same time."

The three turn their heads to the flock of mutated birds allowing Dr. Animo to start fleeing the area without being noticed. Phantom made his hands glow blue along with his eye and said, "Tony, you go ahead and take care of this man. Pink Angel and I will take of this."

"Pink Angel?" Tony asked skeptically.

"It's a work in progress." Pink Angel admitted with a shrug.

"Whatever you say kid." Tony remarked before taking off after Dr. Animo.

"How about Digital Angel?" Phantom asked curiously.

"Let's just focus on the mutated birds." Pink Angel grumbled sadly. "My name is the least of my worries."

Danny fired the ice at the first two birds completely covering them in ice. "All I'm saying is that you need something that rolls off the tongue." Phantom admitted as Pink Angel flew through the birds smashed an energy field into two birds she was closest to in the field.

"Pink Angel rolls off the tongue though." Aelita reminded her teammate as two katanas materialized in her hands. "I wnt something that would reflect off of what I am Phantom."

"Well, how about Digital Matrix?" Phantom suggested shooting his ecto-blasts at every bird coming at him.

"Well, that does feel like me a bit more like me, but do you even know what matrix means?" Pink Angel countered slicing two of the birds making them fall down into the water.

"Ok, you have a point, but it still sounds cool." Danny grabbed a bird's beak and threw it up over his shoulder into another giant bird. "Besides, you need something that could work as a nickname, and calling you Pink is not something I want to do."

"Why did we need to change my name from Angelic Code?" Pink Angel asked as she stabbed another bird.

Danny froze the last mutated bird and flew up to her. "It's too close to Lyoko, but if you need a real superhero name, why not go with Digital Girl?"

"Are you kidding?" Aelita asked with a raised eyebrow. "That sounds as stupid as Jean Grey's x-men name Wonder Girl."

"Well, there is always Digital Guardian." Danny suggested lamely.

"Are you guys done yet?" Ironman asked as he flew up to the two teens with Dr. Animo being held by the back of his shirt with his hands tied together behind his back.

"Sorry, but Pink Angel can't come up with a good superhero name." Phantom explained rubbing the back of his neck. "It's a lot harder than we thought."

"I bet, but could this be talked about later? I have a villain to drop off to jail." Ironman asked them trying to get his point across.

"We aren't stopping you." Both teens said at the same time surprising both adults.

"Well, okay then." Tony took off towards the closest holding facility.

The teens watch Tony fly off then look back at the city. They glanced at each other then back at the dead mutant birds floating on the ocean. "Do you have an idea on how to clean this up?" Danny asked Aelita.

"We'll worry about it later. Besides, Nick Fury probably would take care of it for us." Aelita pointed out getting Danny to nod in agreement.

"Well, we better go pick up the pizzas and figure out where Rachel went." Danny said pointing back at the city.

* * *

Rachel stood on top of the building and smiled when she saw her teammates destroy the giant mutated bird army. She looked down at the streets below then sighed, "Wish I could have helped."

"You still can for the future." Someone said getting Rachel to turn around and narrow her eyebrows at the man standing there. "I am Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D., and I know everything about you Rachel McKenzie."

"How…" Rachel trailed off then widened her eyes in realization.

"Your mind thinks quickly for someone so young, and that's impressive. I guess the Kid's Next Door does have its use." Fury admitted with a straight face.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked staying on guard.

"You want to go back on the field, and while we can make that happen, you have a better chance with Danny and Aelita."

"I'm listening." Rachel crossed her arms keeping her gaze on Fury.

"Danny and Aelita have potential. In fact they have too much potential to stay in hiding, and you are the same as them and the others at the Institute, but out of everyone you have worked out on the field to protect your fellow agents." Fury admitted with a nod.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked shocked that this man knew so much.

Fury gave her a small smile and pulled a mask out of his coat. He tossed the mask to her and watched as she caught it in confusion. "I'm just someone who wants a brighter future, and I hope you make the right decision."

Rachel looked at the black mask then back at Nick Fury only for him to be gone. 'He's good.' She thought before turning her head down at the street below her. 'Danny and Aelita chose to become heroes but have no idea how to do it, and I have no idea either.' She looked at the mask in her hands then stuffs it into her pocket. 'If I'm going to become a hero, then I'm going to need a costume to match with the mask and to train my powers to the point where I can control them completely. I might have been an agent of KND, but it's about time I join the big leagues and protect this planet.'

She walks away from the ledge and turns around to find Aelita and Danny standing there looking at her in confusion. "Did something happen while we were gone?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything after we get the pizzas for dinner." Rachel answered getting them to nod at her answer.

* * *

Dawn stood on the balcony outside her room and stared out at the view in thought. 'Something happened out there.' A bird landed on her shoulder which she didn't take any notice of. 'What would be going on out there that would make me uneasy? I know animals get hurt all the time, but this feels worse somehow.' She hears some chirping next to her and listens to the bird chirping. Once the bird finished she looked up at the sky and muttered, "What has the world come to?"

* * *

Evan rides his skateboard down the sidewalk with a grin on his face. 'Pizza night, this is the only night where we get to eat as much as we want…until we're out of pizza.' He finished with a shrug. He stopped his skateboard when he noticed Danny's truck at the pizza parlor. 'Sweet, I'm not late.' He thought before skating over to the pizza parlor. He saw Danny, Aelita, and Rachel come out of the pizza parlor with ten boxes of pizza in Danny's hands and four smaller boxes in Rachel's hands. He skated over to them yelling, "Hey guys wait for me!"

The three turn their heads to see Evan coming up to them on his skateboard. "I thought Evan was as the institute." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"He usually leaves to go skateboarding." Aelita replied back while opening the door for Danny to put the pizzas in the truck.

Evan came to a stop and kicked the skateboard up into his right hand. "Man, I never thought I would actually catch you guys." He said as he walked up to the truck.

"Well, we're glad you're here." Danny said as he set the pizza boxes down in the middle seat. "Now, Rachel doesn't need to use her abilities to keep the boxes from falling over." He joked getting Evan to grin.

"Whatever man, I just left the skate park a few minutes ago, and I worked up a pretty big appetite for tonight." Evan shrugged as the girls got in the truck.

Danny smacked Evan on the left shoulder with a chuckle. "Just get in the vehicle man."

On top of a roof Jake Long watched Evan get into the truck and leave with the group of people Jake did not recognize. "Is there a reason why I have to spy on my friend, Evan?" Jake asked turning around to face his grandpa.

"Your 'friend' is a part of an institute that trains the special gifted." Fu Dog answered as he walked up to his friend on all of his paws.

"What are you getting at Fu Dog? What's so special about these people that a guy like Evan would be with these people anyway?" Jake asked not seeing the picture.

"Jake, the road ahead of you is still long, but Evan is something you will start to understand as you grow up in the coming years." Jake's grandfather replied giving his grandson a stern look. "He will become a force of nature, but my main worry is what side he will choose when the time comes."

Jake scratched the side of his head and muttered, "I am completely lost."

"Well, you got time to figure out what he means later; besides we got bigger problems right now." Fu Dog said moving some of his skin to show a hidden watch. "It's getting close to dinner time, and you need to get home, kid!"

"Thanks for the warning Fu Dog!" Jake yelled as he ran past his grandfather and Fu Dog. "Dragon up!" Jake transformed into a red dragon and grinned before taking off into the skies leaving the animal and old man on the roof.

"Do you think it was wise to make the boy suspect his friend is a mutant?" Fu Dog asked turning his head at Lao Shi.

"Yes, everyone knows that there are those who are on the line between good and evil, and that boy is standing on it, but the institute is doing what they can to train him." Lao Shi admitted with a sigh.

"You're afraid they'll out about Jake, aren't you?"

Lao shook his head. "No, they're probably the right group of people to train Jake, but he's not ready for the bigger dangers of life just yet." He turned around and started to head to the door with Fu Dog following him. "We must not let Jake know about the mutants until the time is right. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear." Fu Dog said moving his right paw up to his head as a salute. 'Things are going to start changing soon Jake, and it seems you might get wrapped up in it, kid.'

* * *

Max Tennyson pulls up to the Xavier Institute and stops the R.V. at the front steps. He turns the engine off and smiles as his grandkids get out of the vehicle. He exits the vehicle and puts his hand on Gwen's left shoulder and Ben's right shoulder. "Well, what do you guys think of this place so far?"

"What's so important about some big building that is built for people to go to school?" Ben asked crossing his arms. "This place doesn't look all that impressive."

"That's where you're wrong young Benjamin." Xavier said as he came out the front door on his wheel chair with Ororo walking behind him. "It's good to see you again Max."

Max chuckled and walked past his grand-kids up to Charles. "It's nice that you called, but I am curious why you suddenly called me here to check the place out." Max said as the two shook hands smiling friendly at each other.

"Yes, well I'm certain you have questions, and I will answer them shortly." Charles turns his head slightly and sees Danny's truck pull into the driveway. "But first, we're about to have some dinner. Would you guys like to join us?"

"Sure, what are you guys planning to have?" Ben asked eagerly with Gwen looking at them in hope.

Charles chuckled, "It just happens to be pizza night."

"Yeah!" The two ten years cheered happily at having something good.

"Now we don't want to impose on your dinner tonight." Max said trying to sound reasonable.

"Relax Max, we're being good hosts here." Ororo said stopping Max from declining the invite. "Besides I doubt you want to make something to eat after your drive here."

Max rubbed the back of his neck then shrugged, "Ok then, we'll accept your offer to eat dinner with you guys."

"Good, Danny and the others just arrived with the food." Charles said as the truck pulled into the garage.

"Whoa! That truck looks so cool!" Ben said as he saw the vehicle park into the garage.

"Ben, wait!" Max yelled only to sigh as Ben ran towards the garage to look at the truck. "That boy…"

"Well, when he sees something he likes, he'll go off to see it." Gwen muttered in distaste crossing her arms and shaking her head at her cousin's idiocy.

Ben runs up to the garage and skids to a stop just in time to see the garage door close completely. "Ah man, now I have to go around the other way." He muttered with a groan. 'I would go Grey Matter, but grandpa said not to go alien. I don't really listen anyway, but for some reason this meeting seems really important for grandpa.' Ben glances at the Omnitrix on his wrist and sighs, "I'll stay human until we leave. Don't want to ruin everything for grandpa." He turns around with a grumpy face and his head lowered a bit.

Gwen watched her cousin with a smirk on her face. "Wow, I'm surprised at you for not breaking the garage door down." She told him as the three adults talked with each other.

"Don't get too full of yourself. This trip is for grandpa, and he seemed pretty serious to me when he said that I couldn't go alien." Ben countered with a shrug. "Besides I rather not destroy a place that's offering us food so we don't have to eat grandpa's cooking."

"Yuck!" The two cousins said with disgusting faces.

"I see your point." Gwen said crossing her arms. "I'm just surprised at how mature you're acting right now."

"Well don't get used to it. Once we leave this place, everything should be back to normal." Ben told her before walking up to the front door with Gwen following him.

"Yeah, if by normal you mean fighting aliens, then sure everything will be normal." Gwen muttered.

* * *

In the kitchen all the X-men except Ororo and Charles were gathering around the table. "Well guys, it is pizza night, and you know what that means." Scott said rubbing his hands together licking his lips in anticipation.

"That we have to wait for Charles and Ororo." Logan said making the teens stop from digging into the pizzas.

"Where are they anyway?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "They should have seen Danny's truck come in."

"Our special guest arrived earlier than planned, and they should be here right about now." Aelita said as Charles, Ororo, and the 3 Tennysons came into the kitchen.

"How is she doing zat?" Kurt asked Scott quietly.

Scott shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, this definitely looks like a fine group you have here Charles." Max said looking over the teens with a smile.

"Thank you Max." Charles said before turning his attention to the teens. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Maximilian Tennyson and his two grand-kids Gwen and Ben Tennyson."

* * *

Vlad Masters stood in his mansion staring out the window looking at the forest that surrounded the mansion. "Ah, it's about time you two got here." Vlad said turning around as Katherine and Johnny come into the room.

"Don't think you're off the hook Vlad. I'm only here to keep an eye on Johnny." Katherine growled at Vlad keeping her glare focused on him.

Vlad shrugged, "Your loss, but the job is a simple one. Technus has started to work on his own, and he needs to be shown that we don't like that."

Johnny crossed his arms and sat down on one of the seats. "Nice try Vlad, but Technus was never a part of your group, and I am only a hired help. I know you want Technus taken out, but if you try to control him then he will go rogue. We know that." Johnny countered.

"True, but he's been stealing my information from my systems without us knowing about it." Vlad told him as he sat down on the chair behind his desk. "We only found out when Skulker did a thorough search through the data banks for my company."

Johnny chuckled, "Then you better find a new genius with machines, because Technus abandoned his old lab a couple days ago."

Vlad growled angrily, "You better be joking Johnny."

"Wish I was Plasmius. I visited his lab to get an upgrade for my phone, but the place was emptied out, and I mean there is nothing left." Johnny gave Vlad a smug grin and asked, "Do you want me to go find him for you, or are we done here?"

Vlad glances at Kat then at Johnny. "It would be a wasted effort to have you search for him. He'll reveal himself in time, but I guess this means that I'll have to give you the other job."

"It better not be anything dangerous." Katherine said hardening her glare on Vlad.

"Relax Katherine, all I'm asking is for Johnny to keep an eye on the supplies coming in a couple days. I'm certain he can make sure none of it gets stolen." Vlad assured them.

"I'll do it this time, but next time make the job more interesting, and I don't mean for me to get my butt whooped by other mutants." Johnny said getting up off the chair.

"Glad we're at an agreement then." Vlad said then watched as the pair left the room.

"Johnny's becoming more a liability then an asset these days." Spectra said as she entered the room a few seconds later. She closed the door and walked up to the desk. "How much longer do you plan on using him?"

"It will have to be a bit longer than planned since Technus has disappeared." Vlad told her.

Spectra crossed her arms and sat down with a smirk on her face. "We knew that was coming, but it happened too soon for your plans."

"I would agree with you, but I can always get a new tech wiz for the right price." Vlad got out of his seat and turned around to look out at the town. "Right now Technus is the main loose end, and he needs to be stopped before he leaks information about the business."

"Then I'll tell Skulker to hunt him down and finish him off for good." Spectra turned around and left the office.

Vlad stared out at the town and sighed, "Oh Maddie, if you could see me now, then you could have been happy and rich, and we would have children." He looked down at the busy street and smirked, "Good thing your daughter is in town for an interview to work for my company as a psychologists. From there I can finally kill Jack and show you how much I love you." He turned around as two black rings appeared around his midsection. "I've waited too long to reconnect to you Maddie, but there were too many obstacles blocking me from doing so." He said as the black ring surrounding his body transforming him into his alter-ego. "Now, it is only a matter of time."

* * *

Dr. Animo rode in the back of the transport of the police van. He stared down at the floor of the vehicle with a blank look on his face. He felt the car jerk and smirked when he heard the cops in the front muttering, "What the…Ah!" Dr. Animo turned his head to the front to see the cops get thrown out of the vehicle leaving him alone in the driving vehicle that kept going.

"I see you are being a bit easy on them." Animo said as the cuffs suddenly came off his wrists.

"Believe it or not, I'm stuck on the run now thanks to you getting captured." A voice said from the vehicle.

"It isn't my fault that Ironman got back up from a couple teenagers." Animo said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Nothing can be done now anyway. We got certain things to do anyway. Unfortunately, we need the arc reactor."

Animo frowned, "There has to be a better power source for us to use that doesn't involve running into any of those so called heroes."

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to get back to base and rebuild your mutant army. I'll just have to come up with something that will ensure us to get what we want."

"You better come up with something good. I don't want your old boss coming after me as well." Animo said with a growl. "I don't work well with someone watching my every move."

"Relax for now. I'm keeping an eye on him and the rest of the team. If anything comes up I will let you know."

"Good. I'll see you at the base." Animo heard a click and felt the vehicle come to a stop. He rubbed his hands together and muttered, "Nicolai Technus, our partnership will bring many wonders to the world, and it only has just begun."

**Ok, not the best way to end the chapter, but it will have to do. The Arc is not over, but I had a hard time figuring out how to end the chapter which is why it took so long. I also had someone who keeps PMing me about one of my other stories which bugs me a bit, but it isn't too much of a bother.**

**Someone suggested that I need to get a Beta recently, and I have one thing to say. I am writing for fun, and everything is for entertaining purposes only. I see no point in asking for a Beta, but if someone offers to be my Beta then I will think about it. I do plan on rewriting chapter 1 again, since I am starting to come up with better ideas on how it should go. It will take time though.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I am hoping for the new year to go well for everyone.**


	23. Dr Animo Part 2

**I do not own anything in this story.**

"_In recent events, last night's villain, Dr. Animo, was being hauled off to jail in the police van, but the vehicle was mysteriously hacked, and Dr. Animo has not been seen since the vehicle's disappearance. It is unclear where the vehicle has gone, and Dr. Animo has not been found at the moment."_

Tony turned the holo-screen off from his desk and sighed in annoyance. "As you can see Tony, Dr. Animo has disappeared, but we're unable to track the hacker." Fury told the superhero.

"Isn't this supposed to be Aelita's type of job?" Tony asked as he looked through the files about Dr. Animo's case.

"It is, but she's not the person we're asking to do it." Fury answered with a shrug. "She and Danny have other things to take care of right now, and while Aelita can find Dr. Animo under an hour, it also came to our attention that Xavier doesn't know about her and Danny's involvement yesterday."

Tony put the file down and raised an eyebrow. "I find that a bit her to believe."

"So do I, but his mind is occupied with his house guests, and one of them is Dr. Animo's arch rival."

"And you want the rival not to know about Animo's escape." Tony finished narrowing his eyebrows suspiciously.

"No, if the boy finds out then he can take care of Animo. He's dealt with the villain long enough to defeat him without trouble. The main reason is because the man has an accomplice that has mutant powers that can rival Aelita's mutant powers. If she were to find out…"

"We could end up with a major electronic disaster." Tony finished closing his eyes knowing how bad the situation could end up going. "I'll do it then, but you would be crazy to think I would go after these guys with your team Fury."

"That's why I am only asking you to find them. My team will handle the rest from there." Fury explained as he got up from his seat. "You're doing the right thing Stark."

"I'll be the judge of that myself." Tony watched Fury leave his office with the door closing behind him. "Jarvis, I need you to call Aelita up and have her find Dr. Animo and this hacker who freed him."

"_Sir, I would recommend that you should take Director Fury's warning into consideration. If this hacker has the same type of mutant power as Aelita; then we would be facing a major catastrophe." _Jarvis warned Tony.

"I know, but Aelita and this mutant will meet each other. It only matters at what time it will happen, and I would rather have it happen sooner than later when it comes to technology." Tony explained to his A.I. "Besides, if this man is just like Aelita, then the catastrophe would be a lot worse without her involvement."

"_I understand sir. I'll go ring her up with the situation then."_

"Thanks Jarvis."

Meanwhile in the Danger Room, Cyclops and Nightcrawler hid behind the wall allowing it to be hit by the lasers being fired at them. "You got a plan?" Kurt asked as Scott peaked his head out at their situation.

Scott moved his head back quickly as a laser flies past his head. "I have a plan, but we need to know where the others are." Scott answered.

"We're all that's left." Nightcrawler reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Cyclops sighed in frustration running his hand through his hair. "Ok, see if you can teleport on top of the guns and have them fire at each other. Your distraction should be able to get some open shots to destroy those guns."

"You got a better plan?" Nightcrawler asked feeling uneasy with the plan.

"If the others were still here this would be way easier, but they aren't. This training session is up to us now."

Nightcrawler nodded and said, "Give me a minute to find da right spots to teleport." He teleported behind another wall and poked his head out glancing around carefully. He ducks back behind the wall and presses the button on his com link. "Ok, I'll be distracting them…now!" He teleported into the center of the machines and crouched as one laser flew over him. He teleported onto the machine that fired then stuck out his tongue as two other laser guns pointed at him. "You can't hit me!" Suddenly all the guns pointed right on him making him gulp in fear. "Uh, it was just a joke." He teleported away just as the guns fired at him and appeared behind the wall next to Cyclops.

"What kind of distraction was that?" Cyclops asked raising an eyebrow.

"A bad one…" Nightcrawler muttered in despair.

Scott came out from behind the wall and fired his blaster from his eyes at the guns three times before getting behind the wall as the guns pointed straight at him. "Do you think you can have a better way to distract those guns?"

Kurt nodded and teleported out on top of the ceiling above the guns. "This will enough for tonight you two." Charles said getting the two to relax in relief.

"Man, I really didn't want to my behind burnt from Aelita's upgraded defense." Kurt muttered happily.

"Don't be like that Kurt. Your distraction was pretty good compared to other distractions that you've done." Aelita said from the control room.

"He said, 'You can't hit this.'" Danny said sarcastically giving her blank look which got her to shrug sheepishly.

"I could have done better wid dat." Kurt agreed with Danny's meaning to his comment.

"Relax Kurt. I probably would have done worse if I was in your situation." Danny told Kurt before phasing into the Danger Room as everyone else except Aelita and Charles entered the Danger Room.

"That was so cool!" Ben exclaimed happily.

"I wouldn't say it was cool Ben." Max said crossing his arms. "He made a risky distraction that could have gotten himself killed, but there is always room for improvement."

"It didn't take long for the rest of us to be defeated though." Jean pointed out with a sigh.

"How did she even catch you off guard?" Evan asked crossing his arms as Aelita and Charles came out of the elevator into the Danger Room.

"I wasn't quick enough to see the attack coming." Jean answered crossing her arms.

Max rubbed his chin with his right hand in thought, "Hm, it seems that most of you still have a lot to learn, but there is room for improvements. I actually might enjoy working here for a couple terms."

"That's good to hear Max, but it is time for Danny and Aelita's weapon training." Logan said smirking at the two teens who were smiling nervously.

"Do we have to do weapon training with the guests here?" Danny asked hoping to get out of Logan's special training.

"Now Phantom, I thought you wanted the training." Logan taunted with a devilish grin.

"We do, but you tend to go a bit overboard while we're here in the Danger Room with weapons." Aelita answered crossing her arms. "Plus, I doubt our guests want to watch us train all day."

"Nice try Pinkie, but you guys are going to train." Logan pulled two katanas out and tossed them at the two teens. The two teens caught the katanas and walked off into the center of the Danger Room. "Battle stance…" Logan commanded which got the two teens into battle stances with the katanas facing at the other teen. "Now attack!"

The two teens stare each other down as their katanas moved closer to their bodies. They gave each other a respective bow then got back into their battle stance. They charged at each other and clashed their swords against each other. Aelita jumped back a bit then sliced her sword down at Danny who deflected it and swung his sword back at her. Aelita blocked Danny's strike on her right side and held it there for a couple seconds before pushing him off of the attack.

Danny staggered back a couple steps then blocked Aelita katana with his katana. The two push on each other then jump back to stare at each other with serious looks in their eyes. Aelita ran at him and swung her katana down which Danny blocked above his head. Danny swung his leg out from underneath her making her fall onto her back. Aelita felt the katana slip out of her hand and groaned.

Danny put his katana up against her neck and said, "Looks like I win."

Aelita moved the katana away from her neck and got up on her feet. "You win this time, but I'll win the next spar in training." She told him before picking up her katana.

Everyone except Logan and Charles were staring at the two in shock. "Did that just happen?" Rogue asked quietly.

"It did." Kurt answered.

"That was incredible!" Ben exclaimed happily. He turned towards his grandfather and asked, "Can I learn how to fight with a sword, grandpa? I promise that I will try not to hurt anyone!"

"You can't seriously believe that grandpa would actually let you train using weapons, Doofus." Gwen said putting her hands on her hips.

"It could happen." Ben glanced at Gwen and smirked, "You want to learn how to use a sword as well, Dweeb."

Gwen scoffed and left the Danger Room saying, "As if Doofus, they just made it seem interesting."

"She's in denial."

"She's not in denial Ben." Max said catching his grandson's attention. "She is right about you not learning how to use a sword though."

"Ah man…" Ben groaned at the answer.

"Sorry Ben, but that type of training is meant for those of an older age." Max explained to his grandson.

"Does that mean I can learn when I'm older?" Ben asked getting hopeful.

Max chuckled, "We'll see, but there are other things you need to train with first."

"Yes grandpa." Ben replied.

"Well then…" Max turned his attention to the other students to find the students except for Danny and Aelita gone. "Where did the students go?"

"They're done with training for the day." Charles answered with a smile. "Danny and Aelita train for another hour using different types of weapons. The others were offered to join, but none of them want to be trained by Logan since he tends to be a bit harsh with his training."

"That's putting it lightly." Logan said as he turned his attention back to the two teens as Aelita made training dummies come up out of the ground in the Danger Room. "Ok, now you guys will be fighting the metal test dummies that can fight back."

"I see your point." Max muttered as Ben stared at the training with wide eyes.

"I think I might want a different teacher when I'm older grandpa." Ben whispered to Max.

"I heard you, bub." Logan said giving Ben a small glare.

"Uh…" Ben ran off out of the Danger Room leaving the four adults and the two teens in the Danger Room.

Logan smirked at the retreating kid before turning his attention back to the teens. "Let's leave them to their training." Ororo said.

"Good idea." Max said as the three adults left the Danger Room leaving the three behind with their training.

Odd Della Robbia climbed on top of the ceiling in the training room on the Helicarrier and stopped right above Ulrich. He released his claws from the ceiling and fired a laser arrow from each wrist. He watches Ulrich run from the spot and lands on the ground where Ulrich was. "Drat, I was hoping that would have hit." Odd muttered.

"I almost didn't see it coming." Ulrich told his friend as he pulled his katanas out of the sheaths on his back.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." Odd replied back with a shrug.

"Are you guys training again?" Yumi asked from the control room getting the two to turn their attention to her.

"What's wrong with training? Tony didn't want us to stay at his place while he's at work so…" Odd trailed off hoping Yumi got the message.

Yumi sighed, "I'm surprised that you guys are majorly serious about this."

Ulrich and Odd glanced at each other then back at Yumi. "You weren't there when Jeremy's mind thought it would be a good idea to fall off into the Digital Sea." Ulrich told her seriously. "We're getting ready when more of his mind makes an appearance."

Yumi's eyes soften at the mention of Jeremy. "I guess I'll leave you guys to your training then." She muttered before leaving the room.

"How much have we been training the past couple days?" Odd asked as his Lyoko uniform disappeared.

Ulrich put his katanas back in the sheaths and had his Lyoko uniform deactivate while saying, "Too much according to Yumi, but she is right. We've been focusing so much on training that we've been ignoring everything else."

"Can you blame us?" Odd asked as they left the training room. "After what Jeremy did back at the Cortex I thought they would have joined us."

"True, but they didn't see it happen in person like we did." Ulrich pointed out as they walked through the hallway.

"Hey Odd, could you come here for a second?" Hawkeye asked as he saw the two teens walk by him.

Odd turned and to Hawkeye and nodded, "Sure thing."

"I'll go find Jeremy and Yumi." Ulrich said leaving the pair alone.

Hawkeye led Odd through the Helicarrier and entered a small room having the door close and lock behind Odd. "What do you want to talk about?" Odd asked as Hawkeye sat down in front of the computer.

"I've been watching you and your friend's training in the training room, and I've been thinking about a few things, but I need to know." Hawkeye looked at Odd with a serious gaze. "Why have you been training these past few days?"

Odd smiled nervously and asked, "Does there have to be a reason? I mean there could…"

"Odd…" Odd stopped and kept his nervous smile on his face. "There aren't any cameras in this room. This is just between you and me, kid."

Odd closed his eyes and sighed, "You remember the rescue mission we went on?"

"Hard to forget about the easiest infiltration mission I ever had."

Odd put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Well, when we told you guys that Jeremy didn't make it, we found out that Jeremy transferred his mind into the virtual world that this Tyrone fellow created."

"You're kidding me." Hawkeye muttered in surprise.

Odd opened his eyes and said, "I'm not good with all of the details, but the part we met in the virtual world…"

"Wait, you have a way to go into the virtual world?" Hawkeye asked getting up from his seat.

"I thought Fury told everyone about Lyoko." Odd said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Hawkeye crossed his arms and shook his head. "No, most of the things Fury knows about, he tends to keep to himself unless the time calls for it."

Odd shrugged, "Oh well, we found part of Jeremy's mind at the Cortex and connected our supercomputer to Tyrone's supercomputer so we can find some things out on what Tyrone is up to."

"There's more to this, isn't there?"

Odd closed his eyes and sighed, "We found Jeremy in the Virtual World, but his mind was mostly focused on the negative things going on around him. I didn't know about it until I had a vision of him jumping off the platform into the Digital Sea."

"What's the Digital Sea?"

Odd leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "The Digital Sea is…I guess you could call it the movement for the internet. I forgot how Jeremy explained it. All I remember is that if you touch it then you would break into millions of pieces."

"Meaning the person will either die or will be in so many parts that you might as well be dead." Hawkeye muttered in distaste. "How do you move throughout this virtual world?"

"It's like moving in the real world only the supercomputer scans us into Lyoko and gives us what we most desire or dream or whatever Jeremy told me." Odd finished with a shrug.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at the explanation. "Does that mean you can look like anything like a purple cat?"

"I'm still confused about that part." Odd rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face. "I never dream about cats nor fantasize about them, but I like the rest of the features that came with the suit so I can't complain."

Hawkeye nodded, "Guess that means if I go into this virtual world I probably wouldn't be an archer."

Odd shrugged, "Who knows? Ulrich and Yumi know some kind of martial arts and took up forms of a samurai and a ninja."

Hawkeye chuckled, "That gives me some hope if I ever do go into the virtual realm." He sat back down on his chair and crossed his arms. "What happened to your friend Jeremy?"

"He decided to fall off the platform and go into the digital sea. I sped off on my Overboard and saved him before he could hit the digital sea. Now Aelita is trying to figure out where the rest of Jeremy's mind is and hoping to bring him back to the real world." Odd finished explaining with a frown on his face.

Hawkeye gave Odd a serious stare and asked, "How much have you and Ulrich been training since this event?"

"A few hours these past few days I guess." Odd muttered with a shrug.

"Then I guess we better push up your team's training." Odd looked over at Hawkeye in surprise. "And I mean your whole team including Aelita."

Aelita closed her phone and glanced over at Danny and Rogue sitting on the couch talking to each with smiles on her face. She left the room and saw Rachel coming out of the dining room. "Who was it that called you?" Rachel asked curiously.

Aelita looked around carefully and said, "It was Tony Stark's A.I. Jarvis. He told me that Dr. Animo was freed from the police van while they were on their way to prison."

"That doesn't sound good." Rachel replied back crossing her arms.

"It isn't, but he had help from a mutant who can hack into electrical machines like I can."

"There's another hacker mutant like you? I thought everyone's mutant powers work differently from each other."

"They do," Aelita closed her eyes and sighed, "but it isn't impossible."

"Why did Jarvis call you then?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Tony wants me to use my powers to find Dr. Animo and the hacker's location." Aelita glanced behind her to see Danny and Rogue standing behind her with serious expressions. "Would you guys be able to help me with this?"

"Ah barely know anything about computers, and Ah'm guessing the Professor knows nothing about this." Rogue said giving her boyfriend a curious glance.

"I'll explain it when we take care of finding Dr. Animo." Danny answered the unasked question Rogue was giving him from her stare. He looked over at her with a serious look in his eyes. "I promise."

Rogue looked back at Aelita and crossed her arms. "Well, good luck then. Ah have to go with Jean and Kitty to buy supplies for school."

"Oh yeah, she asked us to go as well." Rachel muttered with a sigh. "Too bad I got my supplies from my parents earlier." She replied with a smirk forming on her face.

Aelita giggled and put her hands together behind her back as she took a few steps towards the front door. "I already bought my school supplies with my friends last week."

Danny looked between the girls and shrugged, "Eh, I still have to get my school supplies, but I got time to take care of that. Dr. Animo is more important right now."

Aelita nodded and asked, "Are you two willing to go with me?"

"I was there with you fighting those mutated animals. Don't expect me not to be there to help you with this." Danny told her seriously.

Rachel shrugged, "Eh, I got nothing better to do."

"Good luck you guys." Rogue said before the three walked off towards the garage. Rogue grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him towards her giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yah better come back alive."

"You have nothing to worry about." Danny assured her. He kissed her on the cheek and felt her let go of his arm. "We'll try to be back tonight."

Rogue watches him run off towards the garage and sighs, "Ah'm starting to feel things will be different after this."

"Did Danny leave with Aelita for that project again?" Kitty asked as she and Jean came out into the lobby.

"How much did yah hear?" Rogue asked turning her gaze to Jean.

"We didn't hear anything." Jean answered truthfully as she raised an eyebrow. "Was there something we're not supposed to know?"

Rogue mentally sighed in relief. "No, yah guys showed up just a few seconds after the conversation finished, but Aelita was called to help someone search for someone in particular."

"I hope she doesn't use her mutant powers to search for this person. We don't need people to find out about mutants." Kitty pointed out.

Rogue nodded and crossed her arms. "Yah got no argument from me, but we better get going to get our school supplies."

Jean pulled Scott's car keys out and smiled, "Good thing I asked to borrow Scott's car, but it would have been better if we took Danny's truck instead."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and Danny would have allowed you to drive it." She muttered sarcastically.

Jean walked off towards the garage saying, "It wasn't my fault that one of his tires blew."

Rogue and Kitty looked at each other then back at Jean. "Yah flattened all four of them, and you were driving out the front gate." Rogue reminded her friend.

Jean stopped and winced at the memory. "How was I supposed to know Evan and Kurt were training?"

"Everyone knew." Both girls replied with dead-panned looks.

Jean messaged her forehead with her index and middle finger and asked, "May we please drop it?"

Kurt stands on the ceiling staring down at the three girls with a raised eyebrow at their conversation but says nothing as they leave the building. "Are you done spying on them? Dawn asked getting him to turn towards her.

"I wasn't spying on them." Kurt answered as he released his hold on the ceiling. He grabs the railing with his tail and swings up for him to land on the floor a few feet from Dawn. "I was minding my own business until I heard Aelita talking about someone called Dr. Animo."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "What were they talking about?"

"I zought you didn't want to get involved vid zis?"

Dawn crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Kurt, your aura is saying that the conversation is serious and dangerous." She told him.

Kurt rubs the back of his neck and sighs, "Zis situation requires of me to tell da professor." He walks off heading towards the Study.

Dawn watches Kurt walk away and mutters, "Dr. Animo…is he responsible for that bad feeling I had about the animals?" She turns her head and see Scott's car leave past the gate. She feels something crawl up her arm and glances at the mouse on her should. She keeps her eyes on the mouse then walks off to her room while listening to the mouse talk to her. She stops when the mouse stops squeaking and mutters, "Thank you." The mouse squeaks a couple times before running off. "I might like all living creatures, but mutating them is another thing." She mutters as she enters her room.

Ben shot the basketball and groaned the ball bounces off the rim and bounces away from him. He looks around carefully before pressing the button on the Omnitrix. He turns the dial around and smirks when he sees the image it landed on. "Time to go Fourarms."

"What did Grandpa Max say about using the Omnitrix?" Gwen asked.

"Ah!" Ben jumped and looked at his cousin in surprise. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Ben…" Gwen growled as her hands rested on her hips.

Ben winced and sighed, "Sorry, but we haven't done anything except watch everyone use their powers, which were awesome to watch by the way, but I need to do something."

Gwen rubbed her forehead and sighed, "I know what you mean. Aelita makes me like an amateur when it comes to be the smart one."

"She's way older than you too." Ben pointed out.

"You're not helping." Gwen looked out at the view of the city and asked, "What do you think about the mutants?"

Ben looked out at the view of the city and smiled, "They're really cool. I just wish I can show them my aliens, but there are some things that Grandpa Max get really annoyed about for no reason."

"Ben…"

"I know Gwen." Ben closed his eyes and sat down on the ground. "I just want to meet an actual hero instead of being cooped up at this place."

"We could ask grandpa to take us to town, but you'll find trouble as soon as we get there." She pointed out making Ben give a frustrated groan. "It still wouldn't hurt to ask though."

Ben looked down at the Omnitrix then back at the town. "I could just go Stinkfly and fly us over there."

"You know how mad grandpa will be if you did that. Do you want to ruin grandpa's chance of getting a job working at this awesome school?"

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"Don't get used to it Dweeb."

Gwen held her tongue on replying back and shook her head at his reaction. "If you do go alien, don't leave me here alone." She told him before leaving.

Ben just stared at her as she left and sighed in defeat. "Life was much easier when I could go hero and fight bad guys, but I can't do that here. Well…grandpa told me in multiple places not to use the Omnitrix, and that never stopped me." He shrugged off those memories and got up on his feet. "I might as well see if grandpa will drive us into town then." He took one step then made a disgusted look. "Did I just act mature? Oh yuck! I'm too young to do that!"

Gwen, who heard Ben's last three statements, chuckled at Ben's agony. "You have to grow up sometime Doofus, and I will take that victory over our talk." She said with a smirk on her face. 'Even if it wasn't an argument.' She added mentally.

"Thanks for coming Aelita." Tony said as he led her, Danny, and Rachel through the hallway.

"It's no problem Tony, but I am curious why Jarvis had to call me instead of you." Aelita remarked jokingly.

"Ha ha, I shouldn't have to explain the reason why I had Jarvis call you since he should have explained everything to you." Tony reminded the teen who nodded in response. "Good, do you think you could find out where Dr. Animo and his partner could be?"

"I can do it in a snap." Aelita said as the group entered into the lab.

Danny put his arm in front of Rachel which got her to turn her head to him as Aelita and Tony went to the desk. "They'll be working on this for a little bit." He told her seriously.

"Then what are we going to be doing until they're done?" Rachel asked him curiously.

"Follow me." Danny led her through the lab and pushed open a secret door. He goes through the door with her following him. She widened her eyes in surprise as Danny walked over to the supercomputer. "Say 'hello' to the supercomputer to a virtual world known as Lyoko." He told her as he sat down on the chair connected to the supercomputer.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rachel asked curiously as she walked up to the supercomputer.

"Believe it or not, I figured this could take a while."

"Did you bring us here to have fun?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow at Danny's way of fun.

"Actually, I brought us here for me to learn how to use the supercomputer and for you to know what Aelita and I are getting ourselves into with the virtual world." He told her as he started to type on the keyboard.

Rachel turns her attention the holographic map of Lyoko and walks over to it curiously. She watches the map as it spins around before it zooms in on the forest sector. She blinks as it reveals the virtual forest widening her eyes in surprise. "Is this virtual world real?" She asked turning her attention to Danny.

Danny nods his head as he looks over the commands on what to do. "Yep, I never been on Lyoko, but I have gone into the scanner and been on another virtual world."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later." Danny said hoping to avoid the question. "Plus, the story is Aelita's to tell not mine." He typed a few more commands in and muttered, "Hm, it seems Tony hasn't scanned himself into the Supercomputer."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny smacks his forehead and mutters, "I forget she knows nothing about this." He looks over at Rachel and shrugs, "In my opinion I don't really care since this belongs to Aelita, but she probably thinks it is a good thing." He turns back around and starts typing again.

"What is really going on with this supercomputer Danny?" Rachel asked curiously as she crosses her arms narrowing her eyebrows at him.

Danny turns his head and says, "Aelita is better at explaining this than I will be." He sighs and types a few command codes in bringing up the avatar images of the Lyoko Warriors.

"_Danny, why are you on the supercomputer?" _Aelita asked as her image came up on the screen.

"I am testing out some of the command codes, so I can be ready for future situations." He answers as he looks over his avatar.

Aelita nods her head slightly and says, _"Ok, but we found the hacker's location, and my old team will be joining us."_

Danny smiles, "Cool, guess this means we got eight of us taking on this hacker."

"_Six actually, you and my team will be going to the location. Rachel doesn't have anything to help cover up her image which could expose mutants to the public if this fight goes from inside a building out onto the street."_

"What about Tony Stark?"

"_I just hacked his armor to prove that his armor will become hacked if he comes along."_

"Sneaky…" Rachel mutters in surprise.

"Do your friends even know about this?" Danny asks raising an eyebrow at the sudden idea to pull her first group of friends into it.

Aelita smiles nervously and says, _"I was hoping that we could convince them to come along the moment we go see them."_

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Aelita giggles, _"What's a life without a little danger in it?"_

"You can't be serious, right?" Yumi asks as the five Lyoko Warriors and Danny stood in the room on the Helicarrier. "Do you seriously expect us to pick up our stuff and go with you to fight a couple evil villains? Aelita, have you gone seriously crazy since the last time we saw you? What would make you think we want our lives to become even crazier than they already are?"

"Hold on Yumi." Ulrich says catching his crush's attention. "After everything we've been through in a virtual world, I thought you would have accepted this. Plus, we might accidentally come up on a lead about Jeremy's mind that could be wondering the Digital Sea."

William puts his hands and asks, "Now before any of us start arguing about what we should do, we need to remember one thing. If Aelita is doing this to protect people, wasn't it the same when we were on Lyoko?"

"He's right." Odd said pumping his fists in excitement. "This will be more like real life, but we've faced many things against Xana in the real world before. What is stopping us from doing this?"

Ulrich nods his head in agreement and says, "Yeah, if we can find any clues to Jeremy's whereabouts then you can count me in."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Yumi said getting everyone's attention.

"What are you worried about Yumi?" Danny asked as he and Aelita glanced at the four.

"What will happen if one of us dies from this?"

The three male Lyoko Warriors stare at Yumi in surprise. "I see." Everyone looks at Danny after he said that. "You're afraid of losing someone else."

Aelita looks away from Danny with her eyes closed in shame. "After losing Jeremy and finding out that he's still alive, you started to doubt yourself." Aelita mutters getting the team to look at Aelita in shock.

"I don't doubt…"

"Yes you do!" Aelita yelled as she turned her gaze on Yumi. "After you were deleted on the Cortex and found out Jeremy tried to kill himself, you started to let your fear of losing someone else creep into your mind and allowed yourself to doubt to can protect us like you use to."

"That's why she was upset with us when we were training." Odd mutters in disbelief.

Ulrich looks away from Yumi and says, "It doesn't matter if you doubt yourself or not. Jeremy will need us in the future, and the only way to get him back is to become better than we already are."

"Look you guys, this isn't about Jeremy though. This is about us risking our lives to take down a mutant who has similar abilities like Aelita does." Yumi tried to explain.

"Yeah, and if he finds out about Lyoko, he could end up ruling the world." Odd told her getting her to stare at him in surprise. "Did you really forget that Aelita can use any electronic by the movement of her hands? If this guy is like her than we got serious problems."

Yumi looks at Aelita who was looking back at Yumi worry being shown in her eyes. "I'll go, but it doesn't mean I'll do this every time we come across some villain wanting to do evil things to the planet." She told them getting the group to cheer and smile at her.

"Where are we going anyway?" Odd asked Aelita.

"Remind me again why I left my original boss and joined you for some weird mutating experiments." Technus said as he went through the files he stole from Stark Industries.

"Your boss was going to get rid of you, and you needed someone who could help you get out without anyone noticing." Animo answered as he looked over the d.n.a. strands through his microscope.

"I know that much, but you are not even close to being quiet when the situation calls for it." Technus countered getting the scientist to groan.

"You're one to talk." Animo muttered in distaste. "No matter, did Stark put the information in his files on where he is putting the reactor?"

"Unfortunately, he must have figured we would have hacked his systems, or he would have put it up on file." Technus moved through the files then stopped when something popped into his mind. "Did you hide the vehicle far away from here?"

"Of course not, we need it to escape. Why would I even do such a thing?"

Technus stopped his work and frowned, "Oh boy…"

Suddenly a crashed was heard above them getting both of them to look up at the ceiling before it crashed down with dust of the crash flying everywhere. Odd jumped out of the dust and fired his laser arrows at Dr. Animo. Animo shrieked and ducked as the lasers flew all over his desk. "Now that's a dynamic entry." Odd remarked as the dust settled away revealing his team.

"You fool!" Animo yelled as he got up looking at the damage Odd did. He turned his attention to Odd and growled, "Don't you realize what you have just done?"

"Destroyed your evil research?" Odd asked rhetorically.

"Well…yes." Animo gave Odd a frown before pressing a button on his helmet. "You are going to realize that Dr. Animo should not be messed with."

"I should have seen this coming." Technus said as the five teens glared at him.

"Yumi, William, you guys go handle Dr. Animo with Odd. We'll take care of this guy." Aelita told her friends who nodded and left to help Odd.

"Now, who are you?" Danny asked as the three stayed on guard.

"I, Nicholai Technus, am a master over all things technology and can control any technology by my own will." Technus answered with major enthusiasm.

Ulrich blinked a couple times and asked, "Is he for real?"

"You seriously doubt that I can't control technology! I am Nicholai Technus, and I will end you and your friends with my power!"

"Whatever you say man, but we will stop you." Ulrich pulled his katanas out of the sheaths and ran straight at Technus.

Technus brought an invisible force field up in front of him and laughed as Ulrich skidded to a stop in front of it. "Ha ha! You thought I wouldn't have prepared for this! I always think ahead when I am in my lab. Now I will leave you children and have some fun."

"Oh no you don't, we will stop you before create a robot to destroy the town!" Danny yelled angrily at the genius.

Technus blinked a couple times then smirked, "That's a great idea kid. I was just going to get in my vehicle and leave the facility, but I like your plan more. You should be a teacher!"

Danny smacked his face as Ulrich and Aelita stared at Danny with neutral faces. "Did you seriously just give an evil villain?" Aelita asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't know he was just going to leave the city." He muttered in distaste.

"Bye bye!" Technus said as he went into the elevator.

Danny and Aelita fazed through the force field and watched as the elevator went up towards the main land. "Ulrich, run up the way we crashed through and cut Technus off as we follow him." Aelita ordered.

"You got it princess." Ulrich ran off towards the top and smirked when he saw some stairs nearby. "Heh, he's not so smart now if you installed stairs for us to follow you." He ran up the stairs and kept his mind on stopping Technus.

Animo looked between the three teens as they held their weapons. 'Great, Technus will probably escape since I forgot to have him install the force field for me to escape.' He thought grimly. 'Good thing I got my own backup plan.' He smirked at the situation and pulled a remote out of his pocket. "Sorry kids, but it seems I'll have to leave you with my pets." He pressed the button which opened a trap door. The moment the trap door opened out came multiple giant mutated mosquitoes.

"Ok, now that's just gross." Odd remarked as Dr. Animo ran off.

"Have fun kiddies!"

Odd brought his wrist up and fired a laser arrow which broke open as a net and wrapped Dr. Animo up making him fall to the floor. "We'll deal with you later." Odd muttered before turning his attention to the mutated mosquitoes.

"Let's focus guys. If we're going to finish this we need to be in an open space." Yumi told them.

Odd brought the Overboard out and said, "I'll go grab this Dr. Animo guy and bring him to the surface with us so he doesn't escape. I'll meet you guys at the top!"

William nodded, "Sounds like a plan." William went into his smoke form and went through the opening. Yumi followed him on the Overwing with the giant mutated mosquitoes following them.

Odd shot over to Dr. Animo and grabbed the laser net saying, "All aboard the Overboard express!"

"Don't get cocky just because you caught me off guard." Animo remarked as he was placed on the Overboard behind Odd. "You teens have no idea what you are up against."

Odd chuckled, "Actually, we have a pretty good idea on what we're up against."

Technus walked out of the elevator and snapped his fingers bringing multiple cars in the parking garage to life. "I need to remind myself to thank Dr. Animo for building the lab under a parking garage." He muttered before breaking the cars apart into multiple pieces.

Ulrich skidded to a stop just in time to see the cars break into multiple pieces. "Oh boy, this isn't good." He muttered then ran straight at Technus.

"Hm?" Technus turned his gaze to Ulrich and fired some parts over at the teen who easily dodged through the parts but stopped when the parts crashed in front of him making miniature robots.

Ulrich looked up at Technus and clenched his teeth. "Don't make this harder than it is Technus. We're here to put you and your partner in jail." Ulrich told the adult.

"Don't sound too commanding kid. Everyone has to stay for some time before coming adults…Wait that didn't make any sense." Technus tapped his chin then snapped his fingers. "Here we go! Don't let the law go to your head kid. You're too young to handle the real life and death situations." Technus smiled, "That works perfectly!"

"I've faced life and death situations multiple times before Technus, but this situation will seem a little easier thanks to the training I've done." He told the adult who frowned.

"Fine then." Technus recalled the small robots and made the small parts go around his arms. "Let's see what you got kid. I'm willing to see what a young teen like you can do against a genius like me."

"Let's do this." Ulrich ran straight at Technus as Technus' hand became completely covered in metal.

"Yes let's dance." Technus ran at Ulrich and swung his now gauntlet covered hand at Ulrich.

**Battle between Ulrich and Technus will happen in the next chapter, and yes it will be just between the two. Danny and Aelita will only interfere if the need be, but they will be doing something else anyway. Odd, William, and Yumi will be fighting the giant mutated mosquitoes which might be enjoyable.**

**Anyway, I would like it if you guys tell me what you thought about the chapter and if you see something that might need to be fixed just let me know through the review or the PM. Either way I hoped you guys enjoyed it and R&amp;R.**


	24. Ulrich's heroic debut

**Welcome to part 2 of the Dr. Animo arc and the last part of the Ben 10 arc all together. Fight scenes are something I feel proud of, but do not hesitate to say something that needs to be fixed. Well, I do not own anything.**

Ulrich blocked the gauntlet with his katana then ducked just as the other fist came at him. He swung his leg out under Technus and got Technus to fall down on his back. He swung his katanas down and grunted when Technus grabbed both katanas. He kicked Ulrich away and got the teen to let go of the katanas. "You sure are foolish to face someone who can control technology." Technus said as he got up and tossed the katanas behind him.

"I could say the same for you." Ulrich said as four clones of him appeared behind him.

"Your clones can't be me! I'm Nicholai Technus!" Technus yelled charging the electricity in his gauntlets. "I will show you what it means to mess with me!"

"You're right about my clones, but I wouldn't count myself out yet. Super Sprint!" The four clones and Ulrich ran at Technus each stopping at a spot making a pentagon formation around the adult.

Technus narrowed his gaze at the formation before firing the electricity at all five of them. The five dodged the electricity surprising Technus, and the real Ulrich swung his fist hitting the man right on the chest. Technus took a few steps back from the blow then was kicked from behind by two clones making the man fly forward. Technus stopped his feet then grabbed the two clones' fists being thrown at him before sending a shock through them. He released them and heard a noise as he kept his gaze on Ulrich. "That actually hurt kid, but it would take more than a few punches and kicks to make me go down."

Ulrich shrugged, "I was hoping this would have been easy, but it was a good thing that this strategy was a distraction." His two clones came by his side each holding a katana. He took the katanas from his clones and smiled as the katanas appeared on his clones. "Too bad my other clones were destroyed by you."

"You really believe that you will win. Ha, this will only make the fight better for me." Technus had metal parts cover his arms and his chest with a clear green circle in the center on his chest. "You are underpowered when facing me."

"I'll be the one to judge."

Technus fired the bolts of electricity at Ulrich and his clones, and Ulrich blocked the two shots of electricity with his swords and made the katanas absorb the electricity. He shot the energy right back at Technus who put his arms in front of him to block the sudden attack. The two waves hit the gauntlets and destroyed them while Technus flew back into a stone pillar which got the evil technologist to groan in pain. "Ok, I definitely wasn't expecting that." Technus muttered in pain.

"An upgrade I got from Aelita." Ulrich told the villain as the villain got up on his feet.

"Then I better go all out!" Technus made metal parts fly around everywhere in the parking garage which got Ulrich and his clones to go on guard. As the parts moved around the building specific parts started to connect together around Technus. "Face the wrath of one of my true forms!" The parts all connected together creating an eight foot robot with Technus sitting in the chest area holding his hands out on panels allowing him to control the robot freely.

Ulrich stared at the giant robot in surprise. "Ok, this might be a bit harder than I thought." He muttered as the robot shot forward at him at a high speed. "Run!" The three used Super Sprint and ran off going in different directions.

"You won't escape me this time!" Technus smacked his hands down on the panels which fired giant lasers at the two clones.

The two clones turn around and deflect the lasers back at the robot and widen their eyes when the lasers do no damage to it. Technus took the open shot and fired at the clones again and destroyed the clones leaving him and the original Ulrich to battle each other. Ulrich ran out of the building and turned around as the robot crashed through the building and landed a few feet in front of him. The pair heard people scream and run away in fright of the giant robot. "Where are Danny and Aelita?"

**Earlier…**

Danny and Aelita flew up the elevator and were catching up a net shot out and caught Aelita. "Aelita!" Danny grabbed the net and pulled them over to the side which was on a random floor in the parking garage.

Aelita tried to faze through the net and said, "Danny, I can't faze through it."

"Of course you can't. I designed it to nullify someone's mutant power while inside the net." A familiar voice said surprising the pair.

"Skulker." Danny growled at the mutant hunter.

"Hello whelp, it's going to be nice to capture you and your girlfriend. Your pelts will look nice up on my wall when I finally kill you two." Skulker told them with glee.

"Wait, girlfriend?" Danny and Aelita blinked in confusion. "My girlfriend is back at home." Danny said getting Skulker to look at both of them in confusion.

"Really? You two hang out so much that I thought you guys were dating." Skulker told them. "Where's your boyfriend then?"

"Stuck somewhere in the digital realm." Aelita answered not knowing how to take the situation.

Skulker blinked a couple times and muttered, "That's just messed up."

"You could blame Hydra for that." Aelita said as she slipped a chip out of her pocket.

Skulker narrowed his eyebrows a bit then shrugged, "Whatever then, I won't make that assumption again. That was just embarrassing for me."

"You're telling me." Danny muttered not liking the random conversation they just had.

Skulker glared at Danny and made a blades pop out of his wrists. He popped them back in and smirked as Danny looked at him in surprise. "Let's see how much you've improved since last time Whelp."

"Oh, trust me. I'm going to kick your tin can back to grade school." Danny told him making his hands and eyes glow green.

"Then show me!" Skulker exclaimed before throwing a dagger at the teen.

Danny blocked the dagger then ducked as Skulker's fist swung over his head. Danny grabbed Skulker's arm then kneed Skulker in the gut, but the knee met with the armor which made Danny wince. 'Should have thought that part through.' He thought before Skulker kicked Danny away getting Danny to withdraw the ectoplasmic sword. Danny skidded to a stop then made his hand glow. "Let's see how you deal with this!"

Skulker pulled a sword out the back of his armor and deflected the two blasts shot at him. He ran at Phantom with a cruel smirk on his face. He jumped up and swung his sword at Danny who dodged the attack as Skulker landed. Skulker swung back around and met Danny's ectoplasmic sword. Danny Skulker pushed each other back and slid back from each other for a few feet.

"You know your way around with a sword. That makes me even more excited." Skulker grinned evilly as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

Danny floats up above the ground as the sword in his hand disappears into a ball of energy. "I rather not know what goes on in your mind." Danny muttered tossing the ball of energy on the floor having it stop in front of Skulker.

"What's this supposed to be?" Skulker asked as he made the scanner appear in front of his left eye.

"Boom." The orb explodes in front of Skulker getting the hunter to cover his eyes while the room filled with smoke.

Skulker removes his arm and looks around carefully. "That was pretty smart to cover the room with smoke. I should have installed a vacuum cleaner to get rid of the smoke." He muttered before putting a visor over his eyes. "Good thing I have these." He looked around the room carefully and stopped when two heat signatures came up in front of him. "Now I got you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?" Skulker turned around and got smashed in the face by pink orb. Skulker flew back and crashed into the wall. Skulker grunts as he pushes himself out of the wall. "Ok, that was unexpected."

"It should be since I did just hack your armor." Aelita said as the smoke cleared revealing her holding an energy field in each hand.

"Uh oh…" Skulker trailed off knowing what was coming next. Danny came out of the wall behind Skulker and phased it off the man leaving the man barely three feet tall in brown boot, brown gloves, white t-shirt, and khakis. The teens blink in surprise at the man's size who just blinked at the sudden change of view. "What the…?" He looked down at his body and muttered, "I just got out smarted by a couple of teens."

Aelita put the man in an energy field and picked the field up with both of her hands. "What should we do with this?" She asked Danny curiously.

Danny fills the armor with his energy and shrugs, "I don't know, but I'm going to destroy the armor then head up to Ulrich."

Skulker stood in the bubble looking back and forth at Danny and Aelita and sighed, "Is there any way I can convince you guys to let me go?"

"Nope." Both teens answered.

* * *

"Now would be a good time for my back up." Ulrich mutters as he deflects the electricity back at Technus.

"Did someone call for some backup?" Someone asked getting Technus and Ulrich to look up to see Spiderman swinging right at Technus. Spiderman smashed both of his feet right at the head of the robot getting the machine to crack under the force of pressure. Spiderman jumped back and heard the electricity run through the machine as he landed next to Ulrich. "So what's the big problem here?"

"Well, he can hack any type of machine and broke someone free from a police van." Ulrich explained simply.

Spiderman nodded, "Ok, do you have an idea on how to beat this guy?"

"Unfortunately, I don't."

"Then we'll just have to wing it. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I could say the same." Spiderman shoots a web up and swings up away from the electricity that Technus shot at him.

Ulrich deflects the electricity back at Technus then shoots a beam of energy from his sword. The two heroes watch as the beam sliced through the left arm allowing it to fall to the ground. Technus made electricity run through the separate limb and chuckled as the two parts started to reconnect. "Oh great…"

"I just got a plan. Do whatever you just did to the rest of the robotic limbs. If he can control technology, then his power should be limited on how much he can control!" Spiderman tells the teen.

Ulrich smirks, "Coming right up!" He fires another beam at the other arm making it fall down to the ground which distracted Technus allowing the other limb to fall back to the ground.

"Why did you do that? I was reconnecting my other arm you stupid teenager!" Technus yells as both arms started to spark with electricity.

Spiderman shoots his webs at the two robotic arms making them be held down by the tough fluid. Spiderman's eyes widen as the metal parts break through the webbing and slip back into place as the metal arms. "Ok, I definitely was not expecting that."

"We need to take him down before he gets close to the town." Ulrich reminded the hero. "Got any better ideas than slicing off the limbs?"

"I got one idea, but we need to get him over at the shipyard." Spiderman explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Ulrich made the Overbike materialize next to him and smirked, "How good are you at taunting people?"

"Oh, that comes with the job." Spiderman rubbed his hands as Ulrich sat down on the Overbike. "Hey ugly, is that supposed to be a Halloween costume? I've seen better looking robots than that!"

"Well, this is the best I could do on the spot." Technus explained lamely getting the two to stare at the man in surprise.

"He was insulting you." Ulrich said. "I bet you couldn't catch us on the broad side of a good day."

"Don't test me boys. I've got somewhere to be, and I do not have time to tolerate heroes." Technus told them as the robot finished being repaired. "I'm Nicholai Technus, and you two couldn't beat me if you were even near water." Technus laughs evilly at his statement while the other two glanced at each other then back of Technus.

"You want to try it then?" Spiderman asked curiously.

Technus looks down at the pair and crosses his arms glaring at them. "Do you think I'm really that stupid?"

"How about we find out?" Spiderman asks before swing ing off down the street with Technus following him.

"Well, that worked pretty well." Ulrich muttered before chasing after them on his Overbike.

* * *

Yumi and William jump out of the hole in the hole in the ground and high-five each other before looking down at the mess of slime and mosquito guts inside the hole. "Well, that takes care of those nasty pests." William said as he de-materialized his sword.

"Well, once Odd gets back we can send Dr. Animo to jail and help the other with the man who has powers similar to Aelita's powers." Yumi tells William. The pair walk away from the messy filled hole and stop when they realize Odd was not with them.

"Did we leave Odd down in the secret base?" The Lyoko warriors turn around and look at the hole then at each other. "Do you think he would be mad at us for leaving him down there?"

Yumi raises an eyebrow at the question and asks, "How would you feel if you were left down there instead?"

"Good point." William mutters in distaste.

"Wahoo!" Odd screams as he flies out of the hole with Dr. Animo inside the laser net hanging on the Overboard. "How's it going guys?"

Yumi and William look at Odd with confused faces noticing he has no mosquito guts or juice on him. "Odd, how did you avoid getting dirty from the mess of mosquito guts and juice?"

"I'm just that good." Odd answers them with a smirk.

"He found a different route to avoid the mess you two made of my mutated army." Dr. Animo told them while gritting his teeth in anger. "When I break out of this, I will get you teens and show you who the best out of us at their job really is." He gripped the laser net.

"Oh shut up." Odd mutters kicking the man in the head knocking him out. "I'll head over to the Helicarrier and have them take care of him. You guys go find out where the others are at."

William and Yumi nod their head and watch Odd leave the parking garage. The two look up and notice some metal parts lying around the building. "Where's this hacker at now?" William asks curiously.

Yumi pushes the button on her com link and asks, "Ulrich, where are you and the others at with this hacker?"

"I'm currently heading to the shipyard with another hero." Ulrich answers as he drives down the road.

"Where are Danny and Aelita?" William asks looking around the area in confusion.

"We got ambushed by someone who was also hunting down Technus, but we're fine." Danny tells them. "You guys go join Ulrich down at the shipyard. Aelita has someone that needs to be picked up by Shield."

"Will do." William says before running off with Yumi towards the shipyard. The pair stops and looks around curiously. "Uh, does anyone know where the shipyard is?"

"Just follow the dents in the street from Technus." Ulrich tells them as he drives into the shipyard.

The duo looks down at the street and nods their heads when they see the trail. "We're on our way." Yumi replies before driving her Overwing down the street with William following her in his super smoke form.

* * *

Ulrich jumps off the Overbike and back flips onto the concrete. He smirks as the Overbike crashes straight into Technus making the man fall forward and crash into some metal storage crates. "Yes!" He fist pumps then super speeds up on top of another metal storage crate.

"Nice shot!" Spiderman says as he lands next to Ulrich. "By the way I never introduced myself. I'm Spiderman."

"I'm Ulrich, but I don't exactly have a superhero name at the moment." Ulrich tells Spiderman.

"We'll work on that when this is over with." The two heroes turn their attention back to Technus as the robotic suit got back up on its feet.

"Alright no more mister nice guy!" Technus yells pressing a button on his control system. "Now, let's see how you can face me now!" Technus laughs as rocket launchers came out of the back, arms, and legs of his robotic suit.

"I am so glad we got him to come here instead of staying in the city!" Spiderman yells in fright as the rockets fired out at them.

The two heroes jump away from their spot as the rockets came towards them. The rockets split apart and went straight after the two heroes without them knowing about it. The moment the two turn around and notice the rockets they blew up getting the two to fly back and smack straight into the storage crates. "I knew you guys couldn't beat me if you tried." Technus boasts before turning around and walking away with a smirk on his face. "Ah, it's good being evil."

Ulrich groans and gets up noticing that he was back in his normal attire. "Well, I have to wait for my chip to recharge now." He mutters in distaste.

Spiderman rubbed his head in pain and mutters, "Uh, I wish I dodged those rockets quick enough to avoid this pain." His eyes widen in realization. "Wait, did Ulrich survive the blast? I better go figure out." He gets up and groans in pain as he looks around carefully. "Hey Ulrich, you alive out there?"

"I'm fine." Ulrich says walking up to Spiderman in his normal clothes. "Unfortunately, the blast of the rockets took out the rest of my power and energy to fight Technus."

"Oh, well that's just great. Technus is getting away, and we're both almost completely out of commission. When you were hoping for backup, did you have anyone else fighting with you?"

"Yeah, I have about five others with me, and two of them were going to help me fight Technus, but someone intercepted them which forced me to fight alone." Ulrich explains.

Spiderman nods in agreement. "Makes sense, but what about the other three?"

"They went to take down the guy who was freed from the police van, and they got him too. Unfortunately, I don't think they'll be here in time to stop Technus from leaving."

"Then we better hope for a miracle, because there is no way I can take on a man who can hack into any type of machine without making too much collateral damage." Spiderman explains. "I'm not even that stupid."

Ulrich taps his chin a couple times and asks, "Wait, we're in a shipyard. Does this place have some kind of magnet that could help us?"

Spiderman smirks under his mask. "I really like where this is going. What's your plan?" Ulrich smirks back at Spiderman and explains the plan he came up with a few seconds ago in his mind.

Technus rides his robotic suit down through the shipyard humming happily. He stops when he hears a noise behind him. "Hm?" He turns the machine around and looks around carefully. "Hm…there's no way they could have survived the blast."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Spiderman announces as he lands on a metal crate a few yards away from Technus. "I'm still alive and kicking, and I know that you need to be taken down before anyone else gets hurt."

"Do you really believe that I, Nicholai Technus, will be defeated by some wannabe hero?" Technus asks as he cracks his knuckles in the cockpit. "The other boy was more of a challenge, but every hero will fall just like you will now!"

"Yeah, whoever said he was dead?"

"Wait what?" Technus raises an eyebrow then heard a machine start up behind him. He turns around to see Ulrich sitting in a machine then looks up to see a giant flat metal surface. "Oh no, this will probably leave a mark."

"You bet it will." Ulrich says as the magnet activates and pulls Technus' suit up. Ulrich smirks as Technus tells in fright as the suit crashed right into the magnet making the suit blow up to pieces.

Spiderman winces and mutters, "Well, blowing up the suit wasn't part of the plan, but at least we took care of it. I hope that man survived though. I wouldn't want to have blood on my hands, even if he is a villain."

Ulrich gets out of the machine and walks over below where the explosion happened. He looks down at Technus who was coughing smoke out of his lungs from the explosion. "It's over Technus. You lost." Ulrich says before Technus passed out.

Spiderman lands next to Ulrich and asks, "Is he alright?"

"Don't know, but he's alive." Ulrich replies.

"Ulrich!" The two turn their attention to the voice and saw Yumi and William coming their way.

"Friends of yours?" Spiderman asks putting his hands on his hips.

"Yep, good thing too, my com link blew up so I couldn't contact anyone." Ulrich explains to Spiderman.

Half an hour later Shield agents showed up at the scene loading Technus up onto the ship. "Well, that takes care of that threat." Spiderman says before walking away. "Hey Ulrich, if you are ever up teaming up again let me know. This was a nice little team-up we had."

Ulrich smirks, "I might take you up on that offer."

Spiderman chuckles before shooting his web and singing off waving 'goodbye' to him and his friends. 'We'll see man. I might not know how your power works, but you are a good partner.' Spiderman thinks as he swings through New York City towards his next destination.

* * *

Aelita and Danny stood outside Skulker's cell while Skulker just glared back at them. "Is there any reason you are just standing there staring at me?" Skulker asks them.

"Why do you hunt mutants?" Danny asks.

Skulker smirks, "I hunt because the powers each of you contain. So many possibilities of different powers inside so many humans, I wanted a great challenge, and almost every mutant I killed has barely done anything that was worthy of my time until I met you two."

"You hunt us down like it is some kind of game?!" Aelita yells out in anger. "We're real human beings, and you enjoy destroying our kind!"

"That's the point. Just like you enjoy using machines, I enjoy a hunt against the most powerful mutants. Only one other mutant has beaten me and would have killed me if someone hasn't interfered." Skulker says angrily knowing the embarrassment he endured. "Magneto, the fool was so powerful I could barely land a hit on him, but it made sense since he could control metal. I planned on fighting him again when I finish the plastic suit, but there are too many variables I need to finish before fighting him again."

Aelita and Danny look at each other then back at Skulker. "Why am I not surprised?" Danny mutters while shaking his head at the idea of the two fighting.

Skulker chuckles, "Yes, Magneto was powerful, but I heard a couple teens talking about how you guys defeated him. I was happy when I heard you two mentioned. I wanted to hunt you guys down again, but my employer wanted me to take Technus down and out permanently before he could do anything. Imagine my surprise when I found you two instead."

"Well, you better get used to being stuck in a cell, because no one will get you out of this." Danny tells the hunter before walking away with Aelita.

"That's what you think Phantom, but the hunt has only just begun." Skulker mutters with an evil grin on his face.

Aelita keeps walking with Danny and stops as they left the holding are. "Argh!" She yells in frustration as she grips her hair with both of her hands.

"Aelita?" Danny turns around to look at her in worry.

"Why…Why does he hunt us like it is some kind of sport? We're human beings born with special abilities, but how can someone become so coldhearted at this situation?" She asks hoping she could get an answer.

Danny walks up to her and pulls her into a hug which she reciprocated. "I don't know Aelita, but if he starts hunting more of our kind like this again, we need to stop him to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else ever again." He tells her in complete honesty.

"Do we tell Xavier about this?" She asks quietly.

"No, this is something that needs to stay between us. If the others were ever to find out about the hunter, then we would have a crisis on our hands." Danny squeezes her a bit to assure her of his statement. "I can promise you that."

"Thank you Danny." Aelita mutters into Danny's chest.

* * *

Logan turns the television off and sighs, "Well, they avoided from fighting out in the open this time." He turns his head at Charles who just stared at the television. "Charles…"

"I'm starting to fear Danny and Aelita are going down a path Logan, and there is no way I can stop them from taking it." Charles admitted fearing what could happen to the two teens.

Logan gets up from his seat and puts his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to, but I will probably push their training a bit further to prepare them for the future. Those two are growing faster than the others, and it is shocking, but all of them need to grow up Charles. It seems those two are the most ready to take on the next level."

Charles looks outside in worry and asks, "Logan, was it right to have Danny and Aelita to have separate training time from the rest of the students?"

"Yes." Logan answers immediately getting Xavier to sigh in defeat.

"Ok, you have my permission to enhance their training." Charles tells his friend.

Logan nods his head and leaves the room to find Kurt, Dawn, Evan, and Scott standing in the lobby. "I suggest you guys should move on with your normal lives." Logan tells them.

The four teens watch Logan as he leaves the area before looking at each other. "Ok, I don't know about you guys, but this seriously just got real." Evan says crossing his arms. "What do we even say to Danny and Aelita when they get back?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we cannot treat them any different from what we use to. They are our friends, and we probably would have helped them if we knew about it." Scott answers with authority in his voice.

"Easy for you to say, I heard da entire conversation, and I'm surprised zat dey are not talking about Rachel. She went vid zem on zat trip." Kurt tells them looking at them with confusion written on his face.

Scott puts his hand on his chin and hums in thought. "You're right Kurt, but according to the professor she wasn't at the site of the fight meaning Danny and Aelita left her behind where she would be safe."

Dawn nods her head in agreement. "Yes, I can sense you are correct by Professor Xavier's aura. If Danny and Aelita did fight at the site, then we should not treat them any different than we use to." She tells them.

"Then it's settled. We only talk to them about it if they want to talk about it." Scott tells them which got them to nod in agreement.

* * *

"I have to say that you guys did great for your first fight, but I wasn't able to see you two fighting above ground." Tony says as Aelita and Danny walk into his living room before taking a sip from his drink.

The two teens notice Tony was sitting on the couch and glance at each other then back at Tony. "We would love to stay and talk Tony, but we need to head back to the Institute." Danny says pointing back at the door they came through. "We only came by to pick Rachel up."

Tony blinks then sighs, "Right, I forgot about that. Rachel is in the bathroom, but she should be out soon. Anyway, what happened that only made the samurai kid come out in the open while fighting some robot?"

"We were intercepted by someone else who was after the hacker, and he wasn't friendly." Danny answers which got the billionaire to sigh at that.

"I see." Tony mutters as he puts his drink down on the table top. He leans forward on his couch and asks, "Who did you fight?"

"Someone who loves to hunt for people that can give him a challenge before killing the person he is hunting." Aelita answers trying to stop herself from letting her anger out. "We defeated him and got him sent to jail in one of the special cells created by Shield."

Tony nods his head and opens his mouth to speak when the group hears a door open up. The three turn their heads to see Rachel coming out of the bathroom. Rachel notices Danny and Aelita and smiles at them happy to see them alive. "Hey guys, I see you guys took care of the threat." She says as she walks up to them.

Danny and Aelita nod their heads in agreement. "Yep, but we need to head back to the Institute."

"Why? We have a couple more hours until our curfew, and there is nothing for us to do there at the moment." Rachel tries to reason.

Aelita shakes her head. "That might be true, but Professor Xavier wants all of us back at the Institute to talk with everyone… or just with us." She adds with a mutter.

Rachel sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win." The three teens leave the building saying their goodbyes to Tony.

Tony stands next to the window looking down as the truck pulls out onto the road and leaves the area. "Jarvis, I need you to bring up all the secret recordings of the fights that happened at that parking garage." Tony tells his artificial intelligence.

"_Coming right up sir."_ Jarvis replies.

'Let's see what really happened to you guys back at the fight.' Tony thinks as he moved to his work space in the living room while Jarvis brought up the video feed from his secret cameras that followed the teens to the parking garage.

* * *

Jazz enters her cousin's apartment and kicks her shoes off before walking through the entry way into the living room. She sits down on the couch and groans in frustration. "What happened at the interview?" Jan asks as she walks out of the kitchen.

"It got cancelled when a giant robot showed up and everyone left the building." Jazz answers angrily. "That was the only time I could get an interview, and the giant robot just had to ruin it for me!" Jazz groans and leans forward covering her face with both of her hands. "Why does this kind of stuff happen to me?"

"Well, at least you can still enjoy the sites before heading back in a couple days." Jan tries to cheer her cousin up.

"That's true, but I wanted to be away from my parents since…" Jazz trails off not wanting to talk about her brother. She leans back on the couch and pulls her arms around both of her legs. "I want my brother back."

Jan turns around and sighs, 'It isn't my authority to tell you Jazz. He has to do it himself.'

**1 week later**

Danny stands outside the airport and watches his sister and cousin hug goodbye. He keeps his eyes on his sister and mutters, "See you later Jazz." He watches Jazz walk off into the airport leaving Jan outside by herself. He walks up next to Jan as they watch Jazz go through the security.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jan asks without looking at her cousin.

"If she finds out about me being alive then my parents will find me along with Sam and Tucker." He answers as they watch Jazz leave their view.

"I get you don't want them involved Danny, but one way or another they might get involved with something they would know nothing about." Jan reminds her cousin.

"Then I'll take the consequences when it comes, but right now Jazz and the others are still too emotional about me leaving or dying in Jazz's case."

Jan sighs in defeat and turns around walking to the door to leave the airport. "We better get going. I rather not be stuck in traffic."

"I could make us go intangible and invisible through the whole traffic if you want." Danny suggests smirking at the idea.

Jan stops and looks back at Danny with a smirk. "Oh, now that is definitely something I would love to try, but it isn't the right time for that."

Danny shrugs and walks after her saying, "It was only a suggestion, but Professor Xavier would not be happy if I did that."

"Wouldn't stop you from doing it though." Jan remarks which got Danny to chuckle.

"Let's go home Jan. We should just have some fun before I have to go back to school next week."

Jan punches Danny's arm playfully and smiles, "What should we do when we get back to my apartment?"

Danny shrugs, "We'll see when we get there."

* * *

Aelita moves the files around on her holo-screens and stops when a file named 'Franz Hopper' came up. She opens the file immediately and reads the file carefully when a specific piece of information came up. "My father was a mutant." She mutters in surprise. "He sacrificed himself because he knew that he would survive. My dad is alive." She flips the page and stops as a specific letter came up.

_Dear Aelita,_

_I hope you are able to find this. I know you will be upset when you see me sacrifice myself to destroy X.A.N.A. You will probably wonder why I wrote this letter to you in an encrypted letter in the supercomputer. I am not proud of what I did, but it had to be done. If you find this letter, then it means that you found out how to hack better or your mutant power has surfaced. If it was the first part, then you wouldn't be able to read the second part of the letter no matter how hard you or Jeremy would try. I will keep in mind that your mutant power could end up being anything since our powers develop in a random way. I only hope you gained some genius type of mutant gene._

_There is so much I want to tell you, but my data needs to be closer together for me to send stuff out like this. I will tell you that your mother is alive and is being tricked by some government agents into believing that we are dead. You need to find and save her before finding a way to gather my data back together. If you have already started then I will not stop you, but you need to find your mother and free her before something terrible will happen to her. There is a mutant I met back in my younger years. His name is Charles Xavier. If you do have mutant powers, then I suggest you go to him. He's the only one who can help you gain control of your powers. You can trust me with that._

_I know you have your friends who help you with Lyoko, but sometimes we need to make the right choice when it comes to what our world is becoming. Aelita, I miss you and your mother, but you need to find her and save her. I will see you two one of these days. Hopefully all my data will gather up in one place allowing me to send another letter to you._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Aelita removes all of her holo-screens and sits down on her bed holding the holo-letter in her hand. She covers her mouth with her right hand as tears escape her eyes. 'I love you too papa.' She thought sadly.

* * *

Skulker looks out the window of the plane he is being transported in and sighs at the situation. He looks back at the front and does not move when the plane shakes suddenly. He hears the men up at the front talking but ignores them. He hears the men yelling about something and looks behind him to see a black haired vampire with a red and white cape around his figure. "Hello Plasmius, did you come to save me or take me off the team permanently?" He asks.

Plasmius smirks, "Now Skulker, you have way more use than just a simple arrest, but we don't accept failure."

"Hey!" One of the men yells at Plasmius.

Plasmius sighs and fires a pink ray from his hand before turning his attention back to Skulker. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't terminate you right now?"

"Phantom and the girl were at the facility."

Plasmius blinks a couple times then smirks, "Well then, it seems that you're still in after all, but you have a job to finish."

"Technus is being sent to a different prison from me, but once I get a new suit I will finish things from there." Skulker explains as Plasmius destroyed the shackles keeping Skulker bolted down on the seat.

"Good." Plasmius fazes them through the plane leaving the unconscious man and the pilot alone on the plane.

The pilot sees the two faze through the plane and sighs in defeat. "I should have listened to my father and went into business instead." The pilot mutters in distaste.

* * *

Ben Tennyson looks out the window of the Rustbucket and sighs in defeat. Gwen looks back at her cousin then at her grandpa. "He's still upset we left the Institute." Gwen tells her grandpa Max.

Max sighs, "I know Gwen, but he has to deal with it since you guys have school coming up. We can't stay any longer for Ben to watch them train using their mutant powers."

"Wish we could though." Ben mutters sadly. "They are the first group of people I found so cool that didn't push me away for getting in their space." He smacks his head on the table sighing again.

"Well, at least Danny and Aelita took down Dr. Animo. That had to be cool right?" Gwen asks curiously.

"We didn't see Dr. Animo, but the fight between Spiderman and the samurai against that man in a robot suit was still cool." Ben says agreeing with his cousin.

"Look at the bright side Ben. You can always come to visit the place since Grandpa is going to be working there as a mentor." Gwen reminds him which got his mood to brighten.

Ben removes his head from the table and starts to smile. "Oh yeah, that is awesome. I guess it isn't so bad after all. Maybe Danny and Aelita will become superheroes, and I can join their side as a fellow hero." Ben says starting to let his imagination get ahead of him, but the other two Tennysons look at each other and smile at his enthusiasm.

"Knew he couldn't stay grumpy forever." Gwen remarks.

"You're right about that Gwen, but the ride is still long back to Bellwood. We don't know what could happen before then." Max reminds his granddaughter.

* * *

Odd stands on the top of the Helicarrier looking out at the view. "Nice spot to get a view of the city." Odd turns his head around to see Hawkeye standing behind him.

Odd chuckles, "Yeah, I figured that the people didn't want me to bother them or get in their way so I came up here."

Hawkeye walks up next to Odd and crosses his arms. "I heard you caught Dr. Animo with a laser net made from your special arrows."

Odd looks back out at the view and nods his head. "Yep, he didn't see it coming, but I missed out on the action against the giant robot. Man, I wanted to join in the fight the moment I heard about it."

"You still did the right thing when you brought the man to the Helicarrier to be imprisoned instead of ignoring him. That should matter more than a fight for you to enjoy."

"Thanks, but I still wanted to see how my special laser arrows would handle against a giant robotic suit."

Hawkeye chuckles, "I can't argue with you there, but the team training is still up for you and your team to go through."

"If it was up to me, then I would say 'yes' in a heartbeat, but the others have to agree to the idea before I can say anything." Odd closes his eyes and sighs, "Yumi doesn't want to be a part of it, but the others are thinking about protecting people at least."

"That's a start, but you better hope your whole team agrees then, and you might want to ask Phantom as well. I think he would make a nice finishing touch to the team."

"I'll keep it in mind." Odd replies back. He hears Hawkeye walk away and asks, "Hey Hawkeye, if the whole team refuses to become heroes, would you still train some of us?"

Hawkeye stops and smirks, "I'll think about it." He continues walking away muttering, "You're something else Odd Della Robbia or should I say Purple Feline."

"Purple Feline..." Odd smirks at the name. "Sounds way better than Catman. I think Purple Feline works just fine."

**I'm going to end it right there with Odd getting his superhero name which is Purple Feline. Yeah, it isn't the best name, but I'm going to go with it since it rolls off the tongue. The others will get their superhero names too at some point in the story, and I will be taking suggestions for the Lyoko Warriors. Please leave a comment about a superhero name idea for Ulrich, William, and Yumi; I will appreciate it.**

**Next chapter will be a time skip of three months and the start of the first episode of season of X-men Evolution. Meaning there will be a drop of characters joining automatically in the story. I will allow you guys to leave suggestion on who you would like to be a mutant and what their power will be. It does not mean I will add them as a mutant since it is just a suggestion at the moment.  
**

**Someone did mention the lack of Danny/Rogue the past few chapters, and I did not find a way to add her into this chapter. The next chapter though will have some big surprises that none of you will see coming though.**

**I will also make mention that the next chapter will probably take longer than this chapter since I did most of this over spring break. I'm just happy I got this done really quickly. Well, I guess all I have left to say is R&amp;R.**


	25. Keeping powers under wraps

**Here comes the next chapter of Phantom Evolution Rewrite. Wow, I finished the chapter way sooner than I originally thought I was. Well, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Remember this will be 3 months from the recent chapter. I own nothing in this story.**

**3 months later  
**

Danny Fenton stares out of the window from his room watching the newer students have fun messing around with their mutant powers. He sighs happily and walks away from the window. He opens his laptop and pulls up his contact list for the video chat. He looks at the list of people online and sighs when he sees that Sam and Tucker were offline. "I wonder if I did the right thing." He mutters sadly.

He hears his laptop beep and looks at the contact list to see that Sam was online. He leaves the video chat immediately. He puts his elbows on the desk and lowers his head in defeat. "You need to stop doing this." Aelita says as she fazes through the door into his room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny mutters back in denial. "Sam and Tucker were offline when I checked."

Aelita looks at the laptop then at Danny sighing at the situation. "I thought things were going to get better between you guys when you spoke to them last month." She admits while walking over to his bed.

"I thought they would have too, but Sam…" Danny turns around in his chair as Aelita sits down on the bed. "Sam…why does she believe that she knows what is best for me when she knows nothing about this life?" He asks curiously. "I mean…I know her parents are trying to control her life and all, but it doesn't mean she can pass it onto me as well."

Aelita shakes her head and smiles, "It goes to show you that the moment you left was when she started to change."

Danny snickers and crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, as good as a bad change is going to get. Tucker even admitted she was changing after she left the chat from our argument."

"At least your friend Tucker understands, right?"

Danny's anger softens at the question, and his frown becomes a soft smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. We should have gone to the soccer game for Jean though."

"You know why we don't go to that stuff." Aelita says while moving around a bit on the bed until she was lying down on it with her head on his pillow.

"Right…" Danny trails off knowing neither of them were big fan of sports. "Anyway, enough about Sam and Tucker how are the Lyoko Warriors doing?"

"They're doing great, especially since they started training under Hawkeye." She answers with a smile. "I'm glad Yumi changed her mind at the idea of being a hero."

"I still can't believe we're the only ones taking the advance training course with Logan." Danny brings up getting Aelita to groan in pain. "You're still hurting from yesterday?"

"Please don't remind me of that. Logan isn't taking it easy on either of us recently."

"We already know why too." Danny mutters with a sigh getting Aelita to sigh in agreement. "We have training again in a couple hours too."

"How is Rogue doing?" Aelita asks suddenly getting Danny to flinch slightly.

"We still talk to each other." He starts then sighs in defeat. "She's still mad at Sam and rarely talks to me because of that conversation."

Aelita shakes her head and asks, "When did our lives become so complicated?"

"Please don't ask me that question." Danny hears his phone vibrate and grabs it to see a text from Kurt. "Well, Jean's soccer team won the game."

"That's good. Guess that means we can go see the championship game since it is important for Jean." Aelita gets up off Danny's bed and looks out the window. "Do you think Professor Xavier would be okay if we went to France?"

"Why do you need to go back to your home? Does it have to do with Jeremy?" Danny asks as he gets up from his chair.

Aelita nods her head. "Yes, while my father's letter did not leave any clues to where my mom is at the moment, I did figure out that I could see if my father left any hidden information back at our old house. I am hoping to find at least something that could lead me to the other house my family lived in before my mom was captured." She explains while walking over to the window. "I know this is a long shot Danny, but I need to figure things out soon."

Danny sighs, "Alright, but it will have to be this weekend. Our new principle is coming to school tomorrow, and Jean's game is that evening."

Aelita nods her head in agreement. "Ok, we'll go ahead and do it then. I need to go check up on Jimmy and Sidney and make sure they didn't blow up the new lab…again."

Danny chuckles at the memory. "I find it hilarious they were trying to make gum that we couldn't faze out of."

"Don't remind me." Aelita mutters in disgust. "I still think I have some of it in my hair."

"It's been longer than a month since the accident."

"I know." Aelita walks through the door leaving Danny alone in his room.

* * *

"Ok, we connected the wires and made sure we are not overloading any of the circuitry this time." A teen with black hair says as he looks over the project carefully. "Are you certain that we need to use the outlets for this to work? We can still use a surge protector to be safe."

"We could, but the surge protector will take away some of the necessary components of electricity we need to make sure it works." The brown haired teen replies back as he put the goggles over his eyes. He stretches the yellow gloves on his hands and tightens the lab coat around his waist. "Let's see how this one goes."

The black haired teen moves his goggles over his eyes and grabs the lever on the wall. "I still think this is a bad idea."

"It will work. You can trust me on that."

"Okay…" The black hair teen pulls the lever and watches the electricity run through the wires.

The other teen keeps his eyes on the device then frowns noticing something wrong immediately. "Turn it off!" He yells at his partner.

The other teen pulls the lever up, but the device keeps pulling electricity into it. "Is this supposed to happen?"

The brown hair teen shakes his head and pulls the electricity out from it into his hand. He stops pulling the energy from it and sighs in relief as the extra electricity disappears. "Where did I go wrong this time?" He mutters in despair.

"I don't know if trying to create a constant electric energy source is possible Jimmy."

"It needs to be Poindexter. If I can create an energy source for me to keep feeding off of, then I won't have to steal it from everything around us." Jimmy replies back while removing the gloves from his hands. "If only I could conduct it automatically, but my powers don't work like that."

"We've been over this before Jimmy."

"I know Sidney, but I just hate the thought of stealing the electrical currents from other machines and buildings. I know Aelita said it would be tough to complete, and I followed the instructions to the tiniest detail."

"What if we're missing something important then?" Poindexter asks curiously. He taps his chin in thought. "I know Aelita is really smart, but she can't know everything. We are just as smart as she is."

"I created a jet pack when I was a kid, a cheese ray that could literally transform anything into cheese, and robotic dog out of scrap parts, but I can't create a special induced energy source for me to have unlimited electrical energy." Jimmy moves his goggles on top of his head and sighs, "What are we missing?"

"You're overthinking it Jimmy." Aelita says as she fazes into the room. "You seriously are putting too much thought into it, and I am not telling you what you need to do for it to work properly."

"Come on Aelita. I might be a genius, but how can I be overthinking the idea of having a constant battery source that will allow me to have unlimited amount of electricity running through me and the source itself?"

Aelita shakes her head at Jimmy's question and says, "You need to find out on your own with that one."

"That is easier said than done for Jimmy." Poindexter points out as he examines the wired contraption on the table. "Maybe we need to reroute just one of wires."

"If that's true, then which one needs it?" Jimmy asks as he walks up to the contraption.

Aelita sighs, "I'm not going to say anything." She activates her wings and fazes through the ceiling leaving the two boys alone with the contraption.

* * *

Max Tennyson walks into Professor Xavier's office holding a cup of coffee in his right hand and smiles when he see Logan and Charles looking outside. "They're a lively bunch, huh?" He asks them.

"A bit too lively if you ask me." Logan admits as a fireball goes flying across the window. "I was just telling Charles that we might need some more instructors and a couple tanks."

"It isn't that bad." Max looks out the window to see the back porch covered in ice. "Ok, I might have to speak with them again about their powers."

"That won't be necessary Max." Charles tells his friend. "Besides Danny and Aelita can help out with the teaching since they are far more advance in their skills than the other students."

"What about Rachel?" Max asks suddenly catching Charles and Logan's attention.

"What about her?" Logan asks curiously.

"She's starting to advance further into the training more than we even expected. Do you think she's worthy to start the advance training as well?"

Charles looks back out the window as Rachel walks out the front door putting up force fields around everyone outside. "Hm, you might be right about that." Charles says as Rachel looks at the damage done to the front porch.

"She is a bit strict with the newer students though, but she doesn't do it without a reason." Logan explains with a nod. He crosses his arms and smirks, "I say she's ready to help as well."

"Hm, I sometimes wonder how she can deal with them so well. We have enough trouble to keep them obeying us." Max says as he sets his mug down on the desk.

"Makes you wonder what she went through before coming here." Logan remarks before turning around and grabbing the remote on the desk. He turns to the picture on the wall and presses the power button which turned the picture into a television.

"Eye witnessing accounts are conflicting, but all agree that the call falling was somehow deflected by this strange red flash." The screen changes to a car falling off the bridge that gets hit by a flash of red. The car hits the bridge then crashes onto the ground missing the bus below it. "Its source is still a mystery."

Logan turns the television off and groans at what they just heard and watched. "Well, that's just great." He mutters in distaste.

"So much for keeping things under wraps." Max mutters with a sigh. "I'll have the students get ready for training before Scott and the others arrive."

Charles nods his head and turns his attention back to the view from his window. Logan looks over at his friend and sighs, "Charles, we can't keep this a secret forever."

"I know Logan, but it is too soon for the world to know about mutants." Charles replies with a disappointing sigh escaping him.

"What about Danny and Aelita? The world knows about them as Phantom and Angelic Code." Logan points out.

"There isn't a day I try not to worry about those two, but it is hard when those two are almost out of my own power." Charles admits intertwining his fingers together in front of his face. "I wasn't sure about Danny becoming a hero when Fury confronted us for that mission he sent Danny on. While we got a new student from the mission, Danny and Aelita are already straying from what I've been teaching them. I fear for their safety every single day that I almost can't focus on everything going on around us."

"That has got to be tough." Logan admits while rubbing his neck with his left hand. "I could talk to them if you want."

"It won't matter now. They're already known to the public, and if they suddenly stop going public, people will start to wonder what is going on, and I can't have them stop doing their work."

Logan puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs, "Well, we just have to trust them then. They seem to know what they are getting themselves into."

"I hope you're right Logan. I would hate to see terrible things come their way, because they are what most of the public could end up fearing." Logan grunts in agreement knowing what Charles was meaning.

"Scott's almost here." Charles tells Logan putting their conversation about Danny and Aelita on hold.

"This is definitely not going to go well." Logan mutters as he and Charles leave the room.

* * *

Ororo walks down the hallway with her arms crossed over her chest and stops when she hears something squishy beneath her feet. She looks down and sighs as she see the water trailing from a certain bedroom. She opens the door and sees a black hair teen girl lying on the floor with water on the ground around the girl. "Stacy, you're leaking water into the hall again." Ororo tells the teen.

"I'm sorry Miss Munroe, but it isn't easy for me to control my body, since it is made of water." Stacy says as she gets up off the floor.

"Why are you on the floor child?"

"I was hoping I could lay down and not get something drenched." Stacy looks at the floor and smiles slightly, "At least I didn't get the floor entirely wet this time."

"Are you forgetting something?"

Stacy looks out her door and frowns, "Oh right, I forgot." She closes her eyes and mutters, "Ok, let's see if I can do this."

Ororo watches Stacy as the girl concentrates on her power. She glances down at the carpet and smiles as she sees the water come out of the carpet in tiny portions. She moves over to a dry part of the carpet and watches in amusement as the carpet around Stacy's feet became completely dry first. 'She's actually progressing.' Ororo thought with a small smile.

Stacy feels the water enter her body and mutters, "I need to stay focused. I need to absorb all the water from the carpet and make the carpet feel like I never leaked water earlier." She opens her eyes and sees the water coming out of the ground and into her body. She reaches both of her hands out and smiles as the water becomes absorbed by her hands. She stops what she was doing and looks around the carpet to see it was still wet everywhere except for three inches around her feet. "Ok, this is still going to take some time."

"You have improved Stacy." Ororo says getting the teen to look at her in surprise.

"Wait really? I've actually improved with my powers?" Stacy asks getting a bit excited.

Ororo nods her head then looks down at the carpet. "Indeed, but you should probably absorb the water the natural way you've been learning instead of trying to be fancy about it."

Stacy cheeks turn pink in embarrassment while she rubs the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry, I'm still getting use to the idea that it's easier than I'm making it." She raises her hand up and closes it getting all the water in the carpet to move towards her. The water goes through the carpet and is absorbed through Stacy's feet.

"What were you trying to do anyway?" Ororo asks curiously as Stacy finished absorbing the water from the carpet.

Stacy shrugs, "To be honest, I have no idea. I'm so use to Candace's brothers doing so much building during the summer that I thought I could be creative with my powers." She makes a small ball of water form in her hand and sighs, "I barely have any control as it is, and oops…" The water falls from her hand and splashes on the floor before getting absorbed into Stacy's feet again.

Ororo giggles lightly at Stacy's little accident and says, "I get what you mean Stacy, but you should worry about learning to control your powers before you start thinking of being fancy with the water."

"I know, but it still isn't easy." Stacy mutters as a small glob of water forms in her right hand. She tosses the water into her mouth and sighs, "I don't have to worry about getting a drink at least."

"It takes time child."

"I know Miss Munroe. I'm just use to Candace getting overworked about busting her brothers that I'm starting to act a bit like her in this situation." Stacy explains before sitting down on her bed. "I wish it was easy for me to control these powers as it is for everyone else."

"You know that not everyone can control their powers."

"I know, but they can still go out in public without feeling like they were a water hazard." Stacy ends with a small joke. Ororo raises an eyebrow at the joke which got Stacy to laugh nervously. "Sorry, I wanted to lighten the mood, but you know what I mean."

Ororo sighs and walks over to the door. "Indeed I do Stacy, but you do have training in a few minutes."

Stacy groans, "Oh yeah, that escaped my mind." She sets her feet up on her bed and asks, "Do I still have to train with the rest of the mutants in the Danger Room, or am I going to train outside with Danny again?"

"You got training with Danny today since Jean's game is this Friday, and he plans on going to it." Ororo explains as she grabs the door knob. She turns to Stacy and smiles, "He's a good teacher Stacy."

"I know that, but I rarely get to train with the other new students. I don't want to feel like I'm a liability to them." Stacy admits with a frown.

"You aren't a liability. We'll talk about this later. You have to get to training, and I doubt would like it if you are late again."

Stacy's eyes widen at the reminder from the memory of what she went through last time she was late. Stacy grabs her bag and runs out of her room saying, "Thanks for the talk Miss Munroe!"

Ororo giggles at Stacy's behavior and closes the door behind her. 'The only fear I have about Danny, Stacy, is if he will have you and the other students want to become heroes as well.' Ororo thinks as she walks down the hallway to see her nephew.

* * *

"The thing that almost gets me is that I hesitated." Scott explains the situation on why he used his powers. "I was so worried about anyone seeing me that I almost acted too late, and why? I mean, helping others and saving lives should be the most important thing we do with our powers."

"Scott, I know this is a confusing issue." Xavier says. "Yes, helping others is the right thing to do, but we must also try to remain anonymous at least for the present."

"What about Danny and Aelita? They're out there using their powers protecting people." Scott balls his hands up in frustration. "They've done so much the past couple months that I want to go out and join them. I want to make a difference Professor, and it feels like the rest of us are just hiding in shame. Why can't the rest of us go out like Danny and Aelita?"

"Because people are not ready to accept the fact that mutants walk the earth. I worry about Danny and Aelita every day I hear about the heroics those two are doing. Sometimes I wonder what made them become determined to do this, but I am waiting to see if they are willing to talk about it." Charles sighs as Scott leans against the wall in thought. "Look Scott, I'm not blaming you for what you did, nor am I blaming Danny and Aelita for becoming heroes. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place or in their place. I'm just saying you need to do what you can without revealing what you are."

Scott sighs and walks a few steps away from Professor Xavier. "I don't know Professor." He stops and turns his head back at Charles. "I'm having a hard time with this one." He leaves the office and puts his hands in his pockets. 'Danny, Aelita, if what the Professor says is true, then what happened to you guys to stay out of hiding?' He asks himself mentally.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jean jokes as she walks by Scott.

Scott chuckles lightly, "Funny, but I got some things on my mind right now." The two stop to look at each other as they talked. "You ready for the semi-finals in a couple days?"

"I'm ready to show them that our team can win the game." Jean replies back with a smile but frowns when she notices Scott's uneasy smile. "Is there something wrong Scott?"

Scott sighs, "Sorry Jean, I just finished talking with the professor, and I'm still thinking about the conversation we just had."

Jean nods her head and asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now Jean, I need time to think about it, and I promised my brother that I would video chat with him after school." Scott explains pointing back at his room. "I'll speak to you later. I promise."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later." Jean says. Scott nods his head and walks away with Jean watching him as he walks away. 'Things have started to become complicated between us. Why is it so hard to hang out with Scott here than it is at the school?' She wonders before heading off to her room.

* * *

Rogue looks out the window in her room while sitting on her bed in thought. She hears the door open but doesn't pay attention to it with her mind being somewhere else. "What did Sam say to you that is making you avoid Danny?" She hears her roommate ask.

"Ah'm not avoiding him." Rogue denies.

"He believes you are." Aelita counters getting Rogue to look at her in surprise. "He knows that Sam has something to do with it, but he doesn't mention what happened."

Rogue smiles softly then sighs happily. "Good, he kept his word." She mutters then turns her attention back outside. "Ah know yah worry about us, but Ah need time to think. Is it so hard to let a girl think about some stuff?"

"If it takes more than a month, then yes, it does." Aelita replies back getting Rogue to look back at her with wide eyes. "You haven't realized how long you've been thinking about it, huh?"

"No, Ah thought…" Rogue trails off now understanding why Danny feels neglected. "Ah need to go see him."

"He's going to start Tracy's training in a couple minutes. I would probably wait until after that." Aelita tells Rogue before sitting down on her own bed. "Either way, everyone is worried about you two. What did Sam say that is making you like this Rogue?"

Rogue looks away and pulls her legs up against her chest. "…"

Aelita just stares at Rogue for a few seconds then sighs in defeat. "Fine, I won't push it, but I at least expect you to talk to Danny after training is over."

"Ah can do that." Rogue replies back.

* * *

Danny hovers above the pool looking down at Stacy who was floating on top of the pool with an unamused expression. "Please don't tell anyone about this." Stacy tells him. "I rather avoid unnecessary teasing from the others."

"From walking on water?" Danny asks curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Stacy, your body is mostly made out of water now. We want you to be able to control your powers, but walking on water was your idea, and Xavier agrees that it would help with your control."

"It helps me tremendously, but I'm more curious as to why I slip on water while trying to walk on it. It makes no sense to me, and the water isn't like the ocean that always moves. The pool is smooth and unmovable, if you don't get scientific about it." She finishes with an afterthought. "You know what I mean."

Danny sighs, "Let's get to something else and worry about walking on water later."

Stacy nods her head and has the water push her body to the edge of the pool. "What are we going to do today?" She asks curiously as she gets out of the pool with dry clothes.

Danny lands on the other end of the pool and smiles, "You're going to try and get me wet."

Stacy pouts at the mission. "Are we seriously going to keep doing this mission? I don't really see a point to this since you can turn intangible allowing the water to go through you and all."

"Then think creatively about it."

Stacy blinks a couple times then looks down at the pool. She looks back at Danny and lifts a finger causing a small bubble of water to come out of the pool. She flicks it at Danny who tilts his head to the left allowing the water to fly past his head. 'Think creatively about it?' She makes two more small bubbles of water and flicks them at Danny and watches as Danny tilts his head and moves his right leg slightly dodging both bubbles of water. She walks out onto the water and splashes right into it causing the water to go up and to fall down on Danny who turns intangible to stay dry.

Stacy pops her head out of the water and groans, "I was hoping I would walk on the water while staying focused on you."

"This is going to take a while." Danny mutters making himself tangible.

* * *

Danny enters his room and stares at Rogue who was lying on his bed reading a book. "Ok, I'll bite. What did I do this time?" He asks her closing the door behind him.

Rogue slams the book shut and moves to a sitting position on his bed. "Yah didn't do anything, Sugarh, but Ah came to apologize for ignoring you the past couple weeks. Ah lost track of time."

"I probably would have too if my mind was on what Sam said about you."

Rogue snickers and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yeah, Ah bet yah would be, but Ah'm sorry for ignoring you."

Danny sits down next to Rogue and puts his arm around her. "Relax Rogue, I'm not mad at you, but I was wondering if things were still going on between us."

"Of course things are still going on between us. Despite what your friend said to me, Ah do not see a reason to stop dating yah." Rogue sets her head down on his shoulder and asks, "Do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

Danny sighs, "Yeah, Aelita and I are planning on going to France."

Rogue looks up at him asking, "Why are yah going to a country where the city of love happens to be?"

"It's where she lives Rogue." Danny says holding in his nervousness. "She found out her father was alive in the digital stream." Rogue removes her head from his shoulder looking at him with wide eyes. He glances at her and chuckles, "He sent Aelita a message telling her that her mother was still alive."

"No way…if both of her parents are still alive, then she's going to need all the help she can get. Ah can…" Rogue stops talking when she saw the serious look in his eyes. "She only wants yah to help her with this, doesn't she?"

Danny shakes his head. "No, we're searching for information to see if we can get a clue on her mother's whereabouts." He removes his arm from Rogue's waist and gets up off his bed. "She doesn't want the people searching for the digital world to know she's back in France looking for information about her mother. If those people were able to find out, then it could mean bad luck for her and her parents."

Rogue gets off the bed and removes her gloves. She cups Danny's cheeks and kisses him on the lips. "All Ah ask is that yah come back unharmed."

Danny smiles and grabs her hands lovingly. "I can promise that."

**The next day**

Scott flips the page of the book he is reading and feels his school friend elbow his arm. He looks up to see his friend pointing out at Jean who was looking around for a seat. He smiles and get up from his seat. He waves down at her and smiles when he sees her look in his general direction. She waves back, but Scott frowns when he sees Duncan get up and wave down at her. He sits back down and sighs in defeat before turning his head to see Danny and Rogue sitting there. "Ok, when did you guys get here?" He asks them.

Danny smirks at Scott. "It's a mystery." He replies back with a chuckles getting Rogue to giggle at the joke.

"I didn't even see you guys come up here though." Scott's friend says in confusion.

"That's why it is a mystery." Danny remarks.

Scott shakes his head and sighs, "Whatever you say Danny. I'm just glad to see you and Rogue hanging out again."

"Yeah…" Danny trails off not liking to talk about the subject, and Scott got the message. "Is Duncan still in the way for you to hang out with Jean?"

"Don't remind me. She wanted to talk yesterday, but my mind was thinking about other things, and I promised to call my brother."

"Your brother lives in Hawaii right?" Scott's friend asks curiously.

Scott looks at his friend and nods his head. "Yeah, I try to talk to him whenever I can, and we had a good talk, but I'm still a bit upset that I blew Jean off."

"Then hang out with her after the game." Rogue says getting the three guys to look at her in surprise. "If yah care that much then see if she wants to hang out after the game tonight. Ah mean the worst she can say is she made other plans, but it doesn't hurt to try."

"She's right." Danny says turning his head back to Scott. "After the pep rally is over go talk to her and see if she wants to hang out after the game."

"Thanks you guys. I really mean it." Scott says before the four turn their attention to the teacher clearing his throat into the microphone.

"And now everyone, let's give a warm Bayville High welcome to our new principle, Mr. Edward Kelly." The teacher announces as Principle Kelly walks up to him. The two shake hand, and the students cheer and applause for their new principle.

Suddenly the ground starts to shake catching everyone off guard and stops after the principle falls on the ground along with the teacher. Danny, Scott, and Rogue glance down at the Brotherhood of Evil and notice Lance was not there. The ground start shaking even harder than before. Everyone feels the ground rumble then looks up to see the scoreboard shake a bit before falling down straight for the new principle.

Jean pushes the sign away with her telekinesis and sighs in relief as it crashes onto the ground behind the teachers sitting on the chairs that are out on the gym floor. 'That was too close for comfort.' She thinks feeling a little exhausted from the sudden push.

The new principle gets up and adjusts his glasses. "Since when is Bayville on a fault line?" He asks which made some of the students laugh. "Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that filling the vacuum for Principle Darkholme is not an easy job, but it is a challenge to which I am looking forward. With that, I hope it brings the theme to the new semester, meeting new challenges. You know most of us go through life thinking we're not so different from the people around us." He picks up the microphone off the podium and continues, "And that's a mistake. Because I'll wager that some of us here has some unique talents. Some special gift, some special ability that makes us stand out from the crowd. With that said I want your second priority to be...supporting the girls' soccer team for the championship!" Everyone starts cheering from the crowd. "And that means I want every one of you to turn out tonight for the big pre-game rally. Can we count on you?" Everyone starts cheering louder than earlier which makes him smile.

* * *

After school Danny pulls his truck around the front of the school and sees Lance and Kitty arguing with each other. He pulls his truck over behind Lance's jeep getting the group's attention. "Uh oh, Danny's here." Todd mutters with worry.

"Lance, you better drop it before Danny gets angry at us. He's the only one who can kick all our behinds without even trying." Pietro tries to reason with his partner.

Danny gets out of the truck and walks up to Lance with a serious expression. "Why did you pull that stunt back at the gym Lance?" Danny asks as he walks up to the Brotherhood.

"He was trying to impress me." Kitty answers before Lance could.

"Come on Kitty. I said I was sorry about the scoreboard." Lance tries to apologize to Kitty.

"That isn't the point Lance. You're actions are starting to make even more of a jerk than I already think you are." Kitty counters as she walks over to Danny.

Lance reaches out to grab Kitty's arm but stops when he sees the warning in Danny's eyes. "Fine, be that way. I'll show you that I am worth your time Kitty. I will prove to you guys that I am worth your time." Lance says angrily as Kitty walks over to Danny's truck.

"For what it is worth Lance, you could end up getting together with her, but right now you have no chance." Danny tells him before walking to his truck.

Lance and the others watch Danny enter his truck with Kitty getting in the passenger's side. "He sure told you, huh?" Todd asks rhetorically.

Pietro snickers, "Yeah, too bad though. He and Aelita are now well-known teen heroes, and we're stuck in hiding with our powers."

"Then why don't we go public with our powers?" Lance asks suddenly.

"But Mystique said…"

"Forget Mystique!" Lance interrupts Fred. "She ain't around no more, and if Danny and Aelita have already gone public with their powers, why shouldn't we?"

"You got no argument from me, yo." Todd says pointing back at himself.

"Ok, if we go public with our powers, where would we do it anyway?" Fred asks curiously.

"Uh duh, we do it at the soccer game tonight, big guy. We do it while the X-dorks are there for us to reveal them as well." Pietro explains getting the others to smirk in agreement. "The only down side is that Danny and Aelita will be there, but that's a risk worth taking."

"Agreed." Lance says before getting into the driver's side of the jeep. "Let's go get ourselves ready to go public with our powers."

**That evening**

Danny pulls his truck into the parking lot of the school with Scott pulling up next to him with his convertible. Kurt and Evan jump out of the back of the truck while Danny, Aelita, and Rogue exit the vehicle. Rachel jumps out of Scott's car and smiles as Scott, Dawn, and Kitty exit the vehicle after her. "This game is going to be good." Rachel remarks as the nine of them gather in the parking lot. "When do the Professor and Ororo get here?"

"They'll be here soon." Scott answers with a smile. "We better go get ourselves some seats before more of the students show up."

"Some of us already have it covered." Evan says before running off towards the soccer field with Kurt, Dawn, Aelita, and Kitty following him.

Rachel chuckles, "I swear sometimes that guy enjoys sports way more than he lets on." She leans against the hood of Scott's car and asks, "What do we have planned after the game?"

"I plan on hanging out with Jean if she agrees to go with me." Scott answers while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You didn't meet her after school?" Danny asks.

Scott sighs, "I never got to see her. She's been hanging out with Duncan and the rest of the soccer team at school recently."

"Sounds rough for you." Rachel remarks while crossing her arms over her chest. "You need to meet with her immediately after the game though. If Duncan beats you to the punch, then you never know when the next time will be."

"When did you become an expert on relationships?" Rogue asks Rachel raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not, but I do know that Duncan hangs out with her way too much at school, and I find it that Jean barely makes time to hang out with any of us." The blond explains moving her hair behind her right ear. "She had to cancel helping me study for the test I had today, and guess who she went to hang out with."

Scott face-palms and sighs in defeat. "I get your point Rachel. I'll try to talk to her before the game if possible."

"Then go get her lover boy." Rachel jokes as Scott runs off leaving the three behind.

"Did she really cancel?" Danny asks Rachel.

Rachel looks at Danny and nods her head. "Yeah, I would have understood if it was about her soccer game victory, but she went to study with Duncan instead. I know Duncan is a bad influence, but Jean, she's too nice for her own good to hang out with him."

"Agreed." Rogue and Danny reply at the same time.

"Go ahead and save our seats Rogue. Rachel and I will wait for Professor Xavier and Ororo to show up." Danny tells his girlfriend.

"Ok, Ah'll see yah there." Rogue kisses his cheek and walks away leaving the two alone.

"How's the secret hero business going?" Danny asks Rachel quietly.

Rachel looks around carefully and says, "People still don't know that there has been another hero out there helping you and Aelita. I'm surprised that Xavier and the others haven't found out."

"I don't know why you are keeping yourself secretive right now Rachel, but we trust you." Danny assures her getting her to nod in appreciation. "Are you planning on coming with me and Aelita to France?"

"If it has to do with Lyoko, I see no reason not to, but I am curious on why she wants to go to France."

Danny sighs, "Right, I forget Aelita leaves out some details." He runs his hand through his hair and looks around as people run by them towards the stadium. He see Xavier's vehicle pull into the parking lot and says, "It has to do with her mom. She found out her mother is still alive and hopes to find a clue to her mom's whereabouts."

"Then I'll go." Rachel and Danny turn their attention to the vehicle as Charles comes out of it and onto his wheel chair with Ororo holding the handles. "Glad you guys could make it Professor."

"Well, this is definitely a different greeting." Ororo remarks when she sees Danny and Rachel waiting for them.

"Evan and the others went to save us some seats, and Scott went to talk to Jean before the game starts." Danny assures them.

Charles nods his head and smiles, "Good, we better not keep them waiting. I'm still not sure it was a good idea to leave the other students back at the Institute with Max and Logan." Danny and Rachel chuckle and lead the adults to the stadium to watch the game.

"They're about to start the announcing of the players." Toad tells his group as he looks out at the soccer field.

"Ok, Toad, you make sure to get the microphone. I'll announce what we are and expose those X-freaks, and we'll wreak havoc to the school showing that we are meant to be feared." Lance explains while the others smirk in anticipation.

Toad glances back out at the game and nods his head. "They just finished announcing the players. Now the principle is showing off our new school mascot torch thing." Toad tells them.

"It's show time guys." Pietro says rubbing his hands eagerly to get some revenge.

Toad grabs Lance and jumps them up to the top of the announcer's booth. Toad shoots his tongue out and grabs the microphone and hears. "Hey give me that."

Toad's tongue comes up to the top and drops the microphone in Lance's hand. "Scuse me folks." Jean stops running with the ball and hears, "Hey, can I have your attention up here?" He waves his hand, and everyone looks at him.

"Lance?" Kitty asks surprised that Lance was on top of the announcer's box.

"What's he up to?" Scott asks getting up from his seat.

Danny and Aelita glance at each other and get up from their seats walking by Professor Xavier. 'Don't do anything rash you two.' Xavier thinks.

Pietro speeds up and moves one of the spotlights right on top of the announcer box. Blob walks out into the light with his arms by his side while Toad hops out a few feet behind Lance with Quicksilver stopping behind Toad with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's better. My name's Lance; I also call myself Avalanche, because I'm a mutant."

"He wouldn't." Scott narrowed his eyebrows and sat back down.

"Where are Danny and Aelita?" Evan asks looking between the team members.

"They're already getting prepared." Rachel says as she pulls a mask from under her shirt. She ducks down into the bleachers catching the others off guard with her quick movement.

"That's right. Me, Toad, Blob, and Quicksilver here, we're all mutants. Born different." Kitty gasps at what Lance is doing. "What you might call freaks."

"I can't believe he's doing this." Kitty says surprised with what she was hearing.

"Hey you get down from there." The announcer says while climbing up the ladder.

Toad got up in his face. "Sorry y'all, mutants only." He shoots mucus in the guy's face while laughing at him.

"You see there's lots of mutants at Bayville High. Scott Summers over there," Lance points at the group, "he's one, and so is Jean Grey, your soccer star, and also most of their palls at the Xavier Institute, which kind of is a school for weirdo mutant nerds. I personally like to say Danny Fenton happens to be the most powerful of them all."

"Man, we're busted big time." Rogue says then looked back at the group.

"Now being mutant means we have these special powers we can use to make improvements. For instance, we thought this game would be more fun if the goals were farther apart." Lance sticks his hand out and starts to split the field in two. "And we thought the new Principle better have a little perspective on his student body." Pietro runs at Principle Kelly only to smack straight into an invisible barrier.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I stop you from having fun?" A masked teen asks as she jumps out onto the field.

"Who are you?" Lance asks angrily.

"I'm just someone who is stopping you guys from making a mistake." The masked person replies as Quicksilver gets back up on his feet.

"My fight is with the X-freaks not you."

The teen smirks and removes her mask getting the Brotherhood to look at her in surprise. "Now, who said I wasn't one of them? Plus, I'm only the distraction."

Blob feels someone tap his shoulder and looks behind him to find Phantom standing there with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Uh Avalanche we got company." Blob tells his teammate nervously.

"Now what…" Lance stops his complaining when he sees Danny and Aelita standing behind them in their superhero clothes. "Oh, we should have thought this through better."

"Yes, you should have." Aelita says firing an energy field at Lance's chest blasting him off the box onto the ground.

Blob and Toad jump off the box and land on the ground as Lance gets back up and Quicksilver rejoins the others. "I'm sick and tired of you X-freaks pushing us around like we're yesterday's trash." Lance remarks angrily.

"Listen Avalanche we haven't done anything to you and your team, but you guys are seriously bothering the members of the school with what you are doing." Rachel tells them as she puts the mask back on her head.

"It doesn't matter. Mutants are now shown to the world, and the humans will learn not to mess with our kind." Lances balls his hands up and starts making the ground shake hard.

A blast hits Lance in the back knocking him down to the ground again. "Forget it Avalanche. We have your team outnumbered here." Cyclops says as he and the rest of the X-men except Jean walk onto the soccer field in their uniforms.

Jean glances over at the soccer team to see their shocked and scared looks at her and the others and sighs in defeat before walking up next to Scott. "You guys better go before we make you Lance. You did enough damage to the school already, and I hope you're ready to face the punishment for your actions."

"This isn't over bot by a long shot." Lance says as he got back on his feet.

"We're out numbered Lance, and as much as I want to fight the X-men, we're outclassed with Phantom and Angelic Code here as well." Pietro tells his friend.

Lance growls angrily at the situation and sighs in defeat. "Fine, you win this time Summers, but you'll be facing us again when your heroic friends don't get the drop on us." The four members of the Brotherhood of Evil leave the soccer field leaving the X-men and the heroes alone.

"We won." Evan mutters sadly.

"Sure, doesn't feel like it." Kitty mutters as the X-men look around the damaged soccer field.

Principle Keely walks past the X-men and stops in front of Danny, Aelita, and Rachel in their hero attire. "Thank you for taking care of the threat. I am grateful you were able to stop those hooligans from destroying the school property, but the soccer field will take some time to fix though." He tells the three. "May I talk to you three privately?" He asks glancing at the X-men from the corner of his left eye.

"Sure, I guess." Danny answers with a shrug.

**Later that night**

"The game gets rescheduled, everyone believes the incident was just an earthquake, and we are still able to keep our powers in hiding." Evan summarizes as he and the other X-men wait outside the infirmary in the Institute.

"I'm glad the professor did that, but do you really think it worked?" Kitty asks curiously.

"Professor Xavier assured us that he can alter their memories of that incident, and we have to believe him. That's all we can do at the moment." She answers with a sigh. "Either way, Danny and Aelita saved the school from major damage, but Rachel…"

"Who would have thought she was doing hero work behind everyone's back?" Evan asks curiously.

"It doesn't sound like her zough." Kurt points out.

"That's probably what she wanted us to think." Dawn says as she stays sitting on the chair in her meditating position with her eyes closed. "I didn't even see that part inside her aura until she showed her face behind the mask."

"How did she hide her aura though? She can only create barriers." Kitty asks narrowing her eyebrow confused on how Rachel could hide part of her aura.

"Maybe her barriers can go a bit deeper than we originally thought." Evan suggests shrugging his shoulder.

"You're probably right, but the rest of her aura could be seen easily." Dawn tells them before opening her eyes. "Professor Xavier is awake."

Jean smiles, "Good, we better go ahead and leave him alone. We can talk with him tomorrow."

The others nod, and everyone leaves the room except Dawn who stays sitting on the chair looking at the room with a curious look in her eye. 'Aelita, what's going on with you?' She thinks. She gets off the chair and feels a small animal get on top of her shoulder. "You don't need to tell me what they are talking about. I already have a pretty good idea what they're talking about." She tells the animal.

Danny, Aelita, and Rachel walk into the hanger with determined looks in their eyes. Aelita makes the hatch open to the Blackbird, and the three teens board the plane without a second thought. "The others are not going to like this." Rachel says as they start getting the jet ready.

Scott walks into the hanger with a sigh. "Things are better with our power hidden from the public." He stops mumbling when he sees the Blackbird starting up. "Wait, why is someone starting the Blackbird?" He runs over to the Blackbird and boards it right before the hatch closes.

Rachel looks over her shoulder from the passenger's seat and says, "Nice to see you're joining us Scott."

"What's going on here? Are you guys seriously trying to get Professor Xavier more worked up than he already is?" Scott asks trying to hold in his temper.

"It's complicated Scott." Aelita says loud enough for the teen to hear.

"Then you better start explaining."

"It's about her mom." Danny says catching Scott off guard. "She was kidnapped when Aelita was younger, and she recently found out her mom is still alive."

"Aelita…" Scott rails off with a sigh. "This has to do with the project, doesn't it?"

"It is how I found out, and yeah, she was kidnapped because of some things my father did a few years ago." Aelita replies back as the hanger door opens.

Scott sits down on the other passenger's seat behind the co-pilot's seat and says, "I'm coming too."

"Scott…"

"No arguments Danny. I might not know what the project is, but when someone's family is involved, I will help anyway I can." Scott tells them with a determined look in his eyes. "Did you leave some type of message for the professor?" He asks as he buckles up.

"Nope."

"Wait what?!"

Aelita flies the Blackbird out of the hanger and stares straight at the sky with a determined look in her eyes. "Get ready Scott. We're heading to France."

'What did I just get myself into?' Scott thinks as he starts having second thoughts at the situation. 'And I just agreed that keeping our powers under wraps is better. This just keeps getting better.'

**Ah, I love making endings for chapters like that. The next chapter we'll be in France with these four, and I did plan on having Kurt or Kitty join them as well, but it went to Scott for different reasons. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and we'll be getting a couple special guests the next chapter as well.**

**Yeah, I added Sidney Poindexter from Danny Phantom as a student of the Institute. I think it would make a nice approach to have someone who doesn't get much recognition as the rest of Danny's enemies and allies do. I'm also glad to say that I have no idea what to give him as a mutant power since not much was revealed with his powers from the show. I know he has telekinesis, but I want to know if I should give him something else or give him that power. I would love some input about that.**

**Jimmy Neutron can control electricity but cannot create it, and Stacy has her body completely made up of water. Honestly, I thought up both of those powers the moment I wrote them in the story. I hope you guys like it.**

**I will also mention that I did finish this chapter way sooner than I thought I would, but I still love some ideas of shows you would want to be added into the story. It would be nice to get that input. I might as well sign off saying R&amp;R.**


	26. Fighting for what is right!

**Well, here's the next chapter everyone. I do not own anything in this story.**

Charles, Logan, Max, and Ororo stare at the empty hanger in disappointment. "Aelita has struck once again." Logan mutters in distaste.

"We don't know it was her." Max tries to reason.

"I can smell her along with Danny, Rachel, and Scott."

"How did Scott get involved in all of this?" Charles asks no one in particular.

"We won't know unless we contact them." Max answers pulling his phone out.

"It wouldn't matter. The Blackbird is too fast for you to be able to get a proper signal with one of them." Logan tells Max making the man sigh and put the phone away in his pocket. He looks over at Charles and asks, "What do you think we should do Charles?"

"We wait. Aelita never does anything like this without a reason. This must be very important for her to do this, but we will talk to her about this when they come back." Charles responds with a sigh. "The rest of the students must not know about this including Jean and the others."

"I don't know Charles. Something like this can hardly be kept under wraps especially with a teleporter and a telepath." Logan points out.

"He's right." Ororo says agreeing with Logan. "This is a secret that we can't keep, but I think one of the students might know what is going on."

"Rogue…" Charles mutters sadly.

* * *

Rogue walks into her room closing the door behind her and opens the drawer to Aelita's desk. She pulls out a U.S.B. and shuts the drawer. "Why did yah have to ask me to do this?" Rogue mutters before leaving the room. She walks down the hall and enters Professor Xavier's office to find it empty. She closes the door behind her and mutters, "They're probably at the hanger." She walks over to the desk and sets the U.S.B. drive down on the desk. "Ah better rejoin the others before the professor comes back." She exits the office and heads back down the hall. She walks into the garage and pulls Danny's truck keys.

"Are dose Danny's truck keys?" Kurt asks.

Rogue gasps and turns around in surprise to see him standing against the door frame with a raised eyebrow. "Don't scare me like that Kurt, and yes, they are. Why do you care?"

"You never drove his truck, and neither have I. I doubt he would allow you to have zem unless he isn't here." Kurt points out getting Rogue to sigh in defeat. "Vere is Danny going Rogue?"

Rogue closes the door to the garage and says, "What you are about to hear is supposed to remain secret between you and me."

"Zen start talking." Kurt replies back with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yah know about Lyoko and what happened to her father?"

"Yeah…"

Rogue walks away from Kurt and sighs, "Aelita's dad sent a letter into the supercomputer for Aelita to find."

Kurt's eyes widen in surprise. "Really? Her father is still alive?"

Rogue nods her head. "Yeah, and the letter he sent told Aelita her mom is still alive as well. Aelita, Danny, and Rachel went to France to find some clues that could lead her to her mom."

"Zat's amazing news! Vait, vhy is she keeping zis a secret zen?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's her story to tell." Rogue answers turning her attention to Danny's truck. "Yah want to go for a small ride?"

"As long as I get to drive a bit."

"That could be arranged." The two enter Danny's truck and leave the Institute going to town.

* * *

Danny lands the Blackbird in the forest and says, "Ok, this is probably the closest we can get to Aelita's home without being seen by the crowd."

The four teens unbuckle and exit the Blackbird just in time for the sun to start rising in the distance. "Why is the sun rising? I thought we would have a few hours until the sun comes up." Rachel says glancing over at Aelita.

"There's a big time difference between New York and France about five or six hours to say the least." Aelita admits getting Scott to sigh.

"It doesn't matter. We're here now, and no one saw us land which is good, but how far away is our location from here?" Scott asks Aelita.

Aelita pulls a small holo-screen out and pulls up the map looking over the directions. "We have about a thirty minute walk, and that's not including the traffic we could run into on the way." Aelita answers before closing the small holo-screen.

"Well, we better get started and arrive there quickly. We cannot afford to stay here too long." Scott tells the group. "I know you were joking Aelita, but this is about your mom, and the sooner we find something about your whereabouts the better."

Danny nods his head. "Agreed, but we need to take precautions as well. Aelita's school happens to be close to her old home, and we can't risk anyone seeing her." He reminds them.

"Great, what should we do then? We can't suit up out here, or we'll stand out in the crowd, and she needs to come along with us to the house as well." Rachel replies crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll have to wing it and make sure Aelita stays close by in hiding before we arrive at her old home." Scott replies with his serious voice. "While we should not worry too much about the old classmates, we don't have time to be sidetracked by them wanting to talk with Aelita either."

"Let's get going then." Danny says motioning Aelita to lead them.

* * *

Maurice gets off the plane at the airport and tosses a piece of gum into his mouth. He looks around carefully and keeps walking until he was outside the building. He sees a car pull out in front of him and enters the vehicle sitting next to Nick Fury. "Good to see you decided to come." Fury tells him.

"Didn't give me much of a choice." Maurice replies back not glancing at the adult as he buckles up. "What is going on that you need me to help you with?"

Fury hands a folder to Maurice who grabs it. "We've been keeping an eye on some specific people that have been acting suspicious, and it just happens to be kids that are from outer space."

"_Galactic Kids Next Door, _never heard of this team." Maurice replies back.

"They're a secret organization that hires specific kids to become special kid agents to protect multiple planets."

Maurice turns the page to see a familiar face. "What does this have to do with Numbuh 1?"

"He was one of the kids recruited into joining the team, but we've been seeing recent activity of kids landing on the planet all over the world that have no actual record from living on the planet." Fury explains him.

"Do you think they're trying to take over the planet? I worked for the _Kids Next Door_, but this is starting to sound stupid." Maurice replies back while flipping the page in the file.

"What was one thing you believed as a kid?"

Maurice sighs, "Fine, you got me there, but it still doesn't excuse you for accusing the kids for trying to take over the planet."

"I know that it is hard to believe, but you might want to turn the page." Maurice turns the page and widens his eyes at the picture. "We were able to get a device inside one of their ships and found out that they plan on raiding the planet with your friend in charge of the raid."

"This can't be real. Nigel Uno would never do something like this." Maurice mutters as he looks over the device. "He might be reckless sometimes and will do anything for kid rights, but this is taking things a bit far."

"We know, but they convinced Nigel Uno into believing that all adults and teens need to be eliminated on earth. I know this is hard for you Maurice, but you need to understand what is coming."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maurice asks as he closes the file and sets it down on his lap. "I might have agreed to work with you Fury, but I didn't sign up to fight an old teammate."

Fury sighs, "I don't expect you to, but we need to know what we are about to face."

Maurice glances at Fury and asks, "Why are we here in France?"

"The _Galactic Kids Next Door _has a small group of disguised kids that are setting up a secretive base here, and we need to know what they are up to before the invasion starts." Fury explains narrowing his eyebrows at the thought. "I never thought children are capable of this."

"It surprises people for what kids can pull off these days." Maurice admits shrugging his shoulders. "If Nigel is involved with this, how did they convince him to do it?"

"I don't know, but what we do know is that Nigel was manipulated somehow. If you could find out how they manipulated Nigel and what they plan for the invasion, we might be able to counter attack whatever they have planned."

Maurice closes his eyes then opens them with a determined look in them. "I'll do it. Does anyone else know about this?"

"At the moment only five agents including us know about it." Fury answers as the car stops in front of a bakery. He pulls out a pair of sun glasses and hands them to Maurice. "These are special identity revealer glasses. They will allow you to see which kids are actually the aliens and will also tape everything you see into a secret computer room back on the Helicarrier."

Maurice grabs the sun glasses and puts them on. "Ok, do I get anything else, or do I have to improvise?"

"You have to improvise. If you carry any more gear on you, then they will be suspicious of your actions. They already caught the men surveying the area, but I'm not expecting you to free them. That will be something for us to worry about later."

"They know what they're getting into." Maurice says agreeing with what Fury meant. "Sometimes, if you want to save those captured, you need to wait until the perfect moment arrives."

"Exactly. Good luck kid."

Maurice nods his head and exits the vehicle leaving the file on his seat as he closed the door. He pushes the tiny button on the side of his glasses and looks around carefully as the car drives away. He turns to the bakery and smiles, 'Might want to get me a snack so I won't be hungry.'

A teen girl with blue hair looks over a magazine when she hears the bell ring signaling that someone has entered the store. She looks up from the magazine to see Maurice and says, "Hello, welcome to Tom &amp; Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Wow, wasn't expecting to see someone young behind the counter early this morning." Maurice comments as he walks up to the counter while putting his sunglasses in his front pocket.

"Well, you must be from out of town then, because this is my parents' bakery. I'm guessing you don't know what you would want then."

Maurice smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, I'm not one for doing this kind of stuff, but I figured I needed something to eat before walking around town."

The teen nods her head and smiles, "Well, then let me get what I know would help you with that then."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Maurice watches the girl leave to grab some of the food then turns his head back to the window outside. 'He said they would look more like children. I doubt anything suspicious would be going on here.'

"Here we are." Maurice turns back around to see a small bag filled with a couple croissants and a couple pastries. "I hope this works well for you."

"This will work fine for my appetite." Maurice says before paying for the food she gathered up for him. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"Who knows? I'm Marinette."

"I'm Maurice. Well I better get going then. See you later." Maurice waves 'goodbye' to Marinette and smiles softly as he exits the bakery. 'Well, she seems like a nice girl.' He thinks as he takes a croissant out of the bag. 'Better get back to work.' He puts the croissant into his mouth then puts the sun glasses back over his eyes. 'Let's do this.'

Marinette watches Maurice leave then turns around to see her mom coming through the back door. "Thanks for watching the counter Marinette." Sabine tells her daughter.

"It was no problem mom. We only had one customer, and he was from out of town so everything was fine." Marinette assures her mom. "Anyway, I need to go meet up with Alya about something important."

"Do you know how important it is?"

"Probably about some of the latest stuff she got for the Ladyblog." Marinette shrugs her shoulders getting her mom to smile softly at the answer. "Well, I better get going." Marinette grabs her purse and hugs her mom 'goodbye' before heading off to meet Alya.

* * *

Rogue pulls Danny's truck into the garage at the Institute and turns the truck off immediately. Kurt grabs Rogue's shoulder and teleports them out of the truck and into the hallway right outside her room. "We stayed out a little too long." Kurt tells her while looking both ways down the hallway.

"No kidding, but Ah did it because Ah did not want to talk with Professor Xavier on why Aelita and the others left." Rogue replies back.

"Agreed, but you still have to talk wid him in da morning."

Rogue groans, "Don't remind me. Ah hope that flash drive would explain everything."

"Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky, but you should always be ready for zat talk." Kurt tells her getting her to sigh in agreement. "Well, I better get to bed before zey find us out here."

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night." Kurt teleports to his room, and Rogue enters her room closing the door behind her quietly.

* * *

Aelita leads the group to a park and stops outside it with her three friends. "Why did we stop?" Rachel asks her curiously.

Aelita looks around the area carefully. "There are more kids then there use to be. I doubt that many people moved here." She tells them finding it suspicious.

"Aelita, they're just kids. Maybe they're here on vacation." Scott suggests.

"No, she's right about this. Kids don't usually come to Paris unless forced to, but no parents are stupid enough to let their kids come here while school is going on." Danny says narrowing his eyebrows as some kids were walking by. "Why does this seem suspicious?"

"I might be able to answer that." Maurice says as he walks up to the group. "It's nice to see you again Rachel."

"Maurice, what are you doing here?" Rachel asks as she walks out in front of the others.

"I'm here investigating the unnatural amount of kids that have started showing up in specific parts around the world." He explains.

Rachel raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait, why would TND have you investigate the unnatural amount of kids? That doesn't make any sense."

"TND?" Scott asks Rachel.

"I'll explain later." Rachel answers keeping her gaze on Maurice.

Maurice sighs in defeat. "I was hired by Shield to investigate the event of children suddenly appearing here in France. Director Fury told me that the kids have no record of being on the planet until five minutes before they are even seen."

"Why would something like that happen?" Aelita asks curiously

Maurice looks around the area carefully and stops when his gaze lands on a couple kids walking into the park. The sun glasses show him their real form making him smirk. "Got yah. Follow me while I try to explain." Maurice tells them before walking into the park. The four teens look at each other then follow Maurice into the park. "When Rachel and I were younger we were part of a force known as the _Kids Next Door_. We were kids who fought for the rights of what parents and teens tried to destroy."

"That sounds pretty stupid if you ask me." Scott remarks.

"We were kids back then." Rachel reminds him. "There were some people who wanted to ruin the lives we had as kids, and there were some who wanted to enslave the young. I'm not joking either."

"Sounds rough." Danny says as they follow Maurice further into the park.

"It was." Maurice agrees with Danny's statement. "I remember some of those missions where some kids had to be taken out of commission, because of specific events."

"I'm not going to ask." Scott mutters in distaste.

"Good, we weren't going to tell you about that stuff anyway." Rachel says giving Maurice a hard stare. "We weren't supposed to tell them about the KND anyway."

"Sorry Rachel, but this situation is worse than you think." Maurice apologizes as they stop near some trees to see the kids jump over the fence protecting an old run down house. "The kids are members of the _Galactic Kids Next Door_, and Fury said that they plan on invading our planet and kill everything that is or is not a kid."

"Wait what?" Rachel asks in surprise. "How did they find this out?"

"Believe it or not, Fury said they got a device onto one of the ships and were able to get information about this event and who will be leading it." Maurice explains with a rough sigh escaping his lips.

"Who is leading the invasion?" Aelita asks as everyone stares at him.

Maurice moves the sun glasses up and looks at Rachel with worry in his eyes. "Nigel Uno…"

Rachel gasps and takes a couple steps back. "No…" She mutters in surprise.

"Rachel?" Danny asks as the X-men look at her to see her surprised expression.

"Maurice, please tell me that they're wrong." Rachel begs in worry. Maurice does not turn to look at her getting her to widen her eyes even further. "Maurice, Nigel wouldn't do something like this."

"I know, but Fury had evidence to back up everything he told me. I still don't want to believe it even after seeing those pictures." Maurice tells her balling his hands up in anger. "Nigel was the best agent we had at the KND. When I heard about this earlier today, I never wanted to believe it, but Fury explained that Nigel might have been convinced into doing this. I don't know what to believe right now, but the invasion is happening."

Rachel's fear turns into determination catching the X-men off guard. "Then we're going into that hidden base inside that house and figure out what will be happening." She says pointing at the house.

Aelita looks back at the house and says, "Rachel, that's the house I used to live in with my parents."

Scott raises an eyebrow at the odd connection and mutters, "Well, it seems we were on our way here anyway."

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission, and I doubt it could stay like that with you guys here with me." Maurice tells them as he looks at the house carefully.

"Good thing we have powers to help with that then." Danny says which got Maurice to look back at them.

Maurice looks over at Rachel with a raised eyebrow who sighs in defeat. "You remember the recording I was listening to back at home?" She asks Maurice.

Maurice blinks a couple times and asks, "Was the surprise you developing powers?"

"Yes, it was. I can create barriers and force fields." She explains making a small force field in her hand. "It's been really helpful."

"What can the rest of you guys do?" Maurice asks turning his attention to them.

"I can use all type of electronics with a motion of my body or with these." Aelita says making a holo-screen in front of her.

"I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, but I can't control it without having these glasses or my visor on." Scott explains pushing his glasses up a bit with his index finger.

"That must be rough." Maurice remarks which got Scott to sigh in agreement.

"You have no idea."

Danny glances over at the house and says, "I can do multiple things, and two of them are turning intangible and invisible. I can create ice and manipulate the ecto-plasmic energy in my body."

Maurice nods his head and says, "Ok, what I need to do is get inside the building and find out what their plans are for the invasion. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"My father sent a letter saying that my mom is still alive, but she was kidnapped while I was young. That house is the last thing I have that could lead me to find any clues about my mom's kidnappers." Aelita explains.

"That definitely complicates things." Maurice mutters turning his head to the house.

"Your mission is more important than my mission." Aelita tells him. "This is mainly a long shot for me anyway, but those kids are on private property that happens to belong to me."

"I think I have a plan." Danny says getting the others to look at him with serious looks. "Here's the plan…"

* * *

"We're you followed?" A red head kid asks the two kids as they enter the secret base that was below the house.

"No, no one suspects a thing." The first kid with blond hair says. "How long do we have to stay in these silly disguises anyway? I want to go back out in space and leave this stupid planet."

"The invasion will happen in a few months Numbuh -97. We have to trust the council that Numbuh 1's plan will work."

"That's not the point Numbuh 384.5." Numbuh -97 sighs in defeat. "We've been waiting these past few months that it seems Numbuh 1 doesn't want his planet to be destroyed."

"The council has set the date not Numbuh 1. My superiors told me that Numbuh 1 has been trying to move the date forward since all our teams are now in place." Numbuh 384.5 tells the soldier. "We need to trust that the invasion will go well."

Numbuh -97 scoffs, "The invasion will go well. Whenever has an invasion failed? I certainly don't remember there ever being one."

"He's right. The closest fail we ever had was the failed recruitment of Numbuh 274." The blond haired girl says for the first time.

"That might be true Numbuh -23, but this planet feels different from our own planet. They have people here who wield special powers. Numbuh 1 happens to be one of them, remember?" Numbuh 384.5 asks them.

Numbuh -97 snaps his fingers at the memory. "Right, I forgot about his special ability he unlocked back at home base. Well, guess there's a good reason he's leading the charge then. Wish my planet had people like him."

"We better hope that there are not more people like Numbuh 1 though." Numbuh -23 says while crossing her arms over her chest. "Last thing we need is for the humans with powers to find out about our operation."

"Do we even know what the humans have even created on this planet that could be a threat to us?" Another blond hair female agent asks.

"We got company." Everyone turns their attention to the agent who said that and looks up at the screen to see three teens enter the house getting the kids to widen their eyes in surprise.

"What are teenagers doing here at the abandoned house for? It's abandoned for a good reason." One agent says gripping the weapon hanging on his waist. "We need to take care of them immediately."

"Yeah, and risk us becoming exposed to the public." Another agent replies sarcastically. "We can't face exposer to the public too soon. If they find out about us, then you can kiss this invasion goodbye."

"We never failed in the past. Why would we fail now?" Numbuh -97 asks.

"I'll take care of them." Numbuh -23 says putting a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A and a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. on her belt.

"No, I'll take of them." Numbuh -97 says putting two laser pistols on his belt. "We can't use standard KND weapons against innocent teens anyway, or KND will find out about it."

"You think people won't find out about the laser pistols then?" Numbuh -23 retorts.

"This is something that we are just gonna have to risk." Numbuh -97 tells her. He walks over to the teleporter and enters it saying, "This shouldn't be long, and if things do get complicated then come up and take care of them." He teleports to the closet on the second floor and exits it looking around carefully. "Let's do this."

* * *

Marinette and her friend Alya walk through the park with Marinette looking around nervously. "Alya, why are we all the way out here at the park, instead of shopping or something?" She asks curiously.

"When I heard about the incident that happened at Kadic Academy, I was surprised that Ladybug happened to be there to help them. Unfortunately, there was no video of anything about Ladybug, but I was wondering if there was something that made her come all the way out this way." Alya starts to explain.

Marinette crosses her arms over her chest with her right eyebrow raised in confusion. "That still doesn't explain why we're all the way out here."

Alya smiles nervously and looks around. "I heard there was an abandoned house where some suspicious kids go to, and I thought Ladybug would be going there to check it out."

Marinette gives Alya a flat stare and asks, "Did you seriously ask me to come with you about some rumor on Ladybug? You told me we were going to the mall to go shopping and meet up with Adrien and Nino."

"Well…I'm sorry I lied, but I wanted to check it out, and I knew you would refuse doing this with me, but I didn't want to do this alone." Alya admits.

Marinette sighs at Alya's idea and mutters, "Fine, but if anything gets bad we leave the place immediately."

"Trust me. What could go wrong?"

* * *

"Are you sure there could be clues about your mother here?" Scott asks Aelita as Aelita, Rachel, and Scott walk into the living room.

"No, but this is the only place that I remember living at that has some connection with my mother." Aelita answers while walking up to a bookshelf.

"Where do you expect to find anything in this place anyway?" Rachel asks as she grabs a picture off a coffee table.

"I really don't know. I hope to find the location to my old house before my mom was kidnapped at least." Aelita sighs and runs her hand over the books on the shelf before pulling a random one off the shelf. "I'm not certain if there is anything to find either."

"Meaning our trip here was not needed." Scott summarizes before opening a drawer to a table to find the drawer empty. "Did your father have anything secretive about this place?"

Aelita puts the book back on the shelf and puts her hand on her chin. "Hm, he probably does, but he kept me out of everything…"

"Freeze teenagers!" The three teens turn their attention to the kids pointing two laser guns at them. "I'll make this simple and easy for you. I need you guys to put your hands up and walk down that hallway."

"Those are not authorized weapons of the KND." Rachel says catching the kid off guard.

"How do you know about the Kids Next Door? Everyone is supposed to have their memory wiped after they turn thirteen." The kid replies back narrowing his eyebrows at Rachel.

"You're right."

"Then how do you know about the weapon authorization?"

Rachel smirks, "My mind is immune to memory wipe." She runs at the kid who points both laser pistols at her.

"You're making a big mistake." He fires both pistols and watches as Rachel jumps over the lasers and kicks the kid in the stomach. The kid flies back and hits the wall dropping both of his pistols on the floor while groaning in pain. "That actually hurt you stupid teen."

"I know, but I rather avoid unnecessary pain since you are not from the Kids Next Door." Rachel tells the kids as she walks up to the kid. "Now who are you really?"

"I'm Numbuh -97 of the Kids Next Door, and I doubt you know anything about them anyway." The kid gets back up on his feet about to grab the pistols.

"I was Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie." Rachel tells him getting the kid to freeze in surprise. The kid looks back up at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel grabs both laser pistols and throws them behind her saying, "Negative numbers were banned after the parallel universe was discovered by Sector V."

Numbuh -97 grits his teeth knowing he was in trouble. "How did you keep your memory from being wiped? No one is immune to the memory wipe."

"You're right, but it doesn't matter now. I know about you agents working for the Galactic Kids Next Door, and I know what you guys are planning." She grabs the kid's shirt and pulls him towards her seeing the fear in his eyes. "Why are you guys planning to invade our planet?"

"How do you know about that?" The kid asks back in surprise.

"We're more aware of you guys than you think." She replies back with a glare. "Now," she puts the kids up against the wall keeping a hold on his shirt, "why are you guys going to destroy our planet?"

"How do you know…?"

"Just answer the question!"

The three teens hear a noise of something charging and turn their heads to a group of kids pointing their guns at them. "I suggest you let our agent go teen." The kid in the front says with both laser pistols pointed at Rachel.

Rachel snickers, "Please, I was just about to say the same thing about you and your guns."

"You seem to underestimate us ex-Numbuh 362."

Rachel smirks, "Actually, you're underestimating us."

The kid fires one of his lasers at Rachel and smirks as the laser flies past her head. He frowns when he doesn't get a reaction out of her. 'She seems too confident.' The kid thought before firing the other pistol straight at her head. All the kids widen their eyes in surprise as the laser bounces off an invisible force and flies back at them. "Duck!"

The kids drop to the ground and hear the laser fly over them hitting the wall behind them. "Well, cat's out of the bag." Scott mutters pulling his glasses off and putting his visor on. "Now, we'll ask you guys again. Why are you guys planning to invade our planet?"

"We don't have to tell you anything!" Another kid yells getting up pointing his guns at Scott. "You teens think that you are always better than kids! You always make us stop having fun taking away our rights!"

"At least you have a good childhood, kid." Scott says confusing the kids on what he meant. "My parents were killed in a plane crash, and my brother and I were separated from each other for years believing that our family was completely gone. I lost everything as a child. You tell me how you would feel losing your family."

"That's a nice story teen, but your sob story means nothing to the Galactic Kids Next Door." The leader says narrowing his eyebrows at Scott. "We don't care about that, and this planet will fall just like multiple other planets that we've destroyed."

"Hm, it seems they lost their childhood way sooner than we did." Aelita comments getting the kids to look at her in surprise.

"We still have child life. Those who are trying to stop us from having fun need to be taken down!" The agent being held by Rachel says angrily.

"You mean kill." Rachel corrects the kid who looks back at her with a glare. "You Galactic agents make me sick. I signed up with the Kids Next Door to protect kid rights, and I will keep on doing that even as a teen, but what I am seeing here are rogue kids from multiple planets threatening my planet and the kids on it."

"Believe what you want, but teens have never supported our kind on any planet. All adults and teens will be the same, and you special teens will not stop us from our job." The leader explains as the agents point their pistols at the three teens.

"I think you kids should lower your guns." Someone says. Everyone turn their heads to the person and stare as the teen in a red jumpsuit with black spots on it walks up with the teens. "As of now I suggest you do as I say before someone gets hurt."

"Ladybug…" One of the kids mutters in surprise. "Why is the resident superhero here?"

"You're far away from your usual area Ladybug." The leader remarks in surprise.

Ladybug narrows her eyebrows. "You're right, but after the last incident I showed up at a few months ago I decided that I need to extend my usual area." She tells the leader and grabs the yo-yo off her waist. "Now, you will drop those weapons and will call off the invasion."

"It isn't their call." Rachel says.

Ladybug looks at Rachel curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The one leading the invasion isn't on the planet. He's out in space leading the army to this planet as we speak." Rachel explains.

"What?" Ladybug whispers in surprise.

Rachel slightly releases the kid then tosses the kid over to the other agents. "Numbuh 1 is in charge of the invasion." The kids widen their eyes at the statement. "My best agent, my best male friend, and my crush is leading this invasion."

Ladybug's eyes lower a bit at the sentence. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I really."

"It doesn't matter. You teens will face our wrath and will not be coming out of here alive!" The leader exclaims.

* * *

Maurice and Danny stick their heads through the wall into the secret Galactic base and notice that it was empty. Danny pulls them through the wall and releases Maurice saying, "You better get that information."

"I'm on it." Maurice runs up to the controls and sticks the flash drive into the slot. He starts typing on the keyboard quickly and asks, "How is Rachel doing with you guys?"

"She's doing great. She stayed in the Institute for a week before leaving to see the town with me and Aelita. Now she's a secret superhero along with us as well."

Maurice smiles at that. "That's actually nice to hear. I'm glad she isn't being a normal teen or going against our moral code against the Kids Next Door." He stops typing and hits 'enter' getting all the files about the invasion to start downloading onto a flash drive. "Do you guys train with anything besides your powers?"

"Yeah, Aelita and I are the only ones going through the tougher training right now, but we're helping Rachel and the others with their training as well."

"I might visit sometime then. I want to see what type of cool powers you guys have." Maurice remarks with a smirk.

Danny raises an eyebrow and asks, "Are you serious?"

Maurice turns around and nods his head. "Yeah man, you guys seem so cool man. I bet it must be tough controlling all these types of powers."

"It is."

"I'm envious of you guys. Once I become eighteen, I have to go out into life like a normal human. I might end up working for Fury, but I'm not certain what life has for me man." Maurice admits rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. "You get what I mean?"

Danny chuckles, "Yeah, but you could try to become a hero like the three of us are."

Maurice blinks a couple times and asks, "Are you…" The two hear a beeping noise behind Maurice and turn their attention to the red light on the control panel. "Shoot."

"What's up?"

"Someone is trying to contact this sector." Maurice answers trying to see what he could do.

"Can you stop it?"

Suddenly the big screen opens up revealing a bald kid with a visor over his eyes. "What is going on here…Maurice?" The kid asks in surprise neither realizing that Danny went invisible.

Maurice looks up at the screen and says, "Hello Numbuh 1, it's been a long time."

"How are you here, and how do you still have your memories?!"

"I got recruited into joining the Teens Next Door. Now I'm a teen agent still working to protect kids over the globe." Maurice tells his friend.

"That's good to know actually. I'm really glad for you man, but why are you in a secret base in France?" Numbuh 1 asks holding in specific information.

Maurice sighs and runs his right hand through his hair. "I guess there's no point hiding it. I'm investigating something suspicious going on here, and it turns out that there are kids here attacking teens that are just innocent bystanders."

"Kids Next Door agents don't do stuff like that Maurice. You should know that."

"I do Numbuh 1, but I know that these kids are not normal."

Nigel narrows his eyebrows at the statement and asks, "What are you talking about?"

Maurice narrows his eyebrows and asks, "Why…" Nigel raises an eyebrow at the word. "Why are leading an army of kids to destroy our planet?"

Nigel's eyes widen behind the visor. He looks Maurice right in the eyes and sighs, "You know about the invasion then."

"Yeah, I do." Maurice balls his hands up into fists and asks, "Why are leading kids to destroy our planet?"

"Our planet has become infected with teenagers and adults Maurice. They need to be taken care of before there are no kids left at all."

"No, there's more to it than that." Maurice denies catching Nigel off guard. "Kids Next Door protect innocent kids from losing their privileges caused by adults who hate kids, but this invasion is something no one would approve, not Abby, not Wally, and especially not Rachel."

"You wouldn't understand Maurice."

Maurice slams his fists down on the control panel. "Then help me understand Nigel! We were teammates, friends. What are you going through that I wouldn't understand?!"

"I have powers that are almost exactly like Father's." Nigel answers showing Maurice his hand covering up in black with fire covering his hand. "I can't take the risk and have someone from the family teach me how to control this power. Plus, our kind becomes afraid of what we don't understand. The other kids taught me that when I was still learning out here."

Maurice sighs at the situation. "Nigel, you're probably right about humans fearing about mutants, but…"

"Mutants?!" Nigel exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah, mutants. I found out there are people who are like father just not evil like that man. They could help you man…"

"I doubt there is anyone who can help me control this power Numbuh 9." Nigel interrupts with a small sigh. "I'm sorry my friend, but there isn't anything you could say that…"

"Rachel is a mutant." Maurice slips out getting Nigel to stop in surprise.

"She is?" Nigel whispers.

"Yeah," Maurice smiles, "she's learning a lot man."

"Does she control fire like I do?"

Maurice shakes his head. "No man, she can create these special types of barriers, and she's learning so much about her powers dude. She explained to me earlier about it all man."

Nigel crosses his arms over his chest and sighs, "That's actually nice to hear. Have you heard from the old team?"

"I'm not supposed to intermingle with the old team once I become thirteen. Abby is the only one who knows about my job, and she's almost thirteen as well. I heard the TND plans on recruiting her into our organization." Maurice explains which got Nigel to smile. "Nigel, you need to call off the invasion."

Nigel sighs, "I'm sorry Maurice, but this needs to be done my old friend. I might be able to convince them to have some people stay alive, but don't expect much."

Maurice lowers his head having his hair covering his eyes. "Then you better be ready to face what we are about to do back, because we are not letting you guys destroy our planet." Maurice says before ending the call.

Danny makes himself visible and asks, "What do you plan to do when the invasion happens?"

"I plan on fighting him."

"What if Rachel wants to fight him instead?"

Maurice turns around with a determine look in his eyes. "I won't allow her to do it. I was assigned this mission, and everything has gone south already." He hears a beep again and pulls the flash drive out of the slot. "The other kids are distracted with the others. I wonder…" He starts typing quickly and brings up a camera of the holding cell to see… "Oh no…"

"This is bad." Danny mutters not liking what he was seeing.

Maurice turns around at Danny grabbing a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in each hand. "We're finishing this fight and taking the kids to Fury."

"Agreed." Danny grabs Maurice's shoulder and flies them through the ceiling.

* * *

"Don't know how much longer I can hold this barrier up." Rachel tells the others as lasers kept hitting her barrier.

"We're still working on a plan!" Ladybug replies back.

"Then work faster!"

"How can we attack kids without doing much harm to them?" Scott asks them.

"I wish I knew, but if they are from outer space then we should be able to expect them to take hits better than normal kids." Aelita summarizes thinking of a way to take the kids out.

"We need to disarm them then take them out or cage them." Cyclops suggests.

Ladybug rubs her chin at the thought. "That could work, but there are too many of them for us to do it quickly." She tells them.

"Then we better do it quickly." Cyclops says.

"Couldn't Aelita just hack their weapons and end this quickly?" Rachel asks putting her thoughts into the situation.

"I would if their tech wasn't alien technology." Aelita points out.

"Barrier is about to go down!" Rachel yells at them. The three teens went behind cover before the barrier went down. Rachel drops the barrier and jumps back avoiding the lasers shot at her. She jumps behind the door frame and asks, "What is the plan you guys?"

Maurice and Phantom come up through the floor behind the GKND agents and nod their heads at each other. "Hey Galactic Kids Next Door, your plans are permanently canceled." Maurice says as the two start walking up to the agents.

"What are you…" The one kid turns around and stops talking when his eyes come on Maurice and Phantom behind the group. "We got company boys!"

Maurice and Phantom run at the agents getting the ten GKND agents to put their focus on them instead of the others. Maurice grips his Splankers and smashes them into the faces of the first two agents. He jumps over them and kicks the next agent behind them away from the others.

"That's Numbuh 9!" One agent yells pointing his laser pistol at the teen. "Open fire! What the…?" A yo-yo comes rapping around his pistol and pulls the gun out of his hands. He turns around and gets smacked in the face with Rachel's fist.

Two agents open fire on Danny and stop immediately when they see the lasers go right through him. Danny makes his hands glow green and shoots the pistols out of their hands making them look at him in fear. Danny walks right in front of them and puts them in a green force field. "This should hold you two." He tells them.

"Let them go!" A female agent yells pointing his laser pistol at Danny.

An energy field knocks the pistol out of the agent's hand followed by Rachel knocking the agent out with a punch to the face. "You guys took your time." Rachel comments.

Danny shrugs, "Eh, you wouldn't like what we found out."

Scott knocks the laser pistol out of the last three agents' hands, and Ladybug ties them up with her yo-yo immediately right after. "That could have gone better." Ladybug remarks dryly.

Maurice walks up to the three agents and smacks all the agents out with the Splankers. He tosses the weapons onto the ground and turns to the two agents held in the force field who were cowering in fear. "Why did you do it?" He asks them.

"W-What a-are you t-talking about?" The younger female agent asks.

"Why are those Shield agents in your team's cell dead?" He clarifies.

"We don't have to tell you anything!" The other agent answers glaring at Maurice before flinching back slightly as Maurice turns his glare at the young boy.

"Let's have the police handle things from here." Ladybug suggests.

"We can't do that." Maurice says turning his attention to Ladybug. "The police won't take the situation serious, and if the public finds out about this, then there would be chaos in the world, and that is something we don't want to happen."

Ladybug nods her head agreeing with Maurice. "What do you suggest then? If the police can't do anything about this, what will happen to these kids?"

"It's a good thing we have someone who can help us with these kids."

* * *

"When I sent you to do a recon mission, I was not expecting you to come out with all the kids captured and with some heroes." Fury admits as the five teens stood a few feet behind Maurice. "I guess I only have one thing to say…Good job at completing the mission kid."

"Thank you sir, but what will happen to the kids?" Maurice asks keeping a straight face.

"They'll be going into interrogation to give us the information that you should have already gotten for us." Fury answers before turning his attention to Ladybug. "I have to thank you Ladybug for coming out here to help them with the situation.

Ladybug smiles nervously, "Well, I just happen to be in the neighborhood and heard some yelling going on over in this area."

Fury nods his head. "That's good to hear. I'm glad there are people out there willing to do what's right for the people."

"What's our next move?" Danny asks getting everyone's attention. "The invasion will be happening soon, and I doubt any of us are just going to sit here and let it happen."

Fury nods his head. "You're right Phantom. What you and the others will do is entirely up to you guys, but my team will take care of any threat of kids here on earth. The X-men aren't equipped with the technology to go out into space yet which leaves Tony Stark as your supplier."

"Oh great, that's exactly what we need." Aelita mutters with a sigh. "We'll see what we can come up with. Right now I need to the job I came here to do." She walks off towards the old house with Scott, Rachel, and Maurice following her.

Ladybug watches Fury leave her and Phantom alone and says, "It's nice seeing you again Danny."

"I could say the same Ladybug." Danny replies back with a smile. "In all seriousness though, I doubt you were over here on patrol or anything like that."

Ladybug lightly giggles, "Yeah, I was with Alya. She wanted to check out some rumors about kids hanging out at the old house at the park. She knows I'm not a fan of being lied to, even though I lie to her about this."

Danny chuckles, "Yeah, I bet that's true. Lying to the ones you care about isn't fun, but anyway, I better go help Angelic Code find anything that could give her a clue to her mother."

"What's wrong with her mom?"

"She was kidnapped when Aelita was young." Danny answers which got a gasp from Ladybug. "Yeah, she found out recently her mom is still alive and wants to see if her father left anything that could lead her to get closer to finding her mom."

Ladybug looks back at the house then asks, "May I help?"

"I don't see why not." Danny answers.

* * *

"They aren't back yet?" Logan asks as he walks into Charles' office.

Charles looks up from his desk and shakes his head. "No, they are still gone in France."

"What was on the flash drive that we found on your desk?" Logan asks as he was near the desk.

Charles turns the wheelchair around and looks out at the sun coming up. "Aelita left a message that she, Rachel, and Danny were going to France to search for some clues to her mother's whereabouts."

"Why would she need to do that?"

"She found a letter left by her father, and he mentioned that her mother was still alive. The only clue she has is at her last home she lived at before she was stuck on Lyoko for ten years."

Logan grunts and walks up next to Charles. "She decided to finally tell you about the virtual world, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess it was the only thing she could do in order to leave on such short notice." Charles admits with a sigh. "I didn't know her story has become this complicated. I knew that the project was important, but a virtual world…it seems almost impossible to seem true."

"Agreed, but her father built it. Now she's continuing her father's work and plans on getting her family back together." Logan crosses his arms over his chest and asks, "Are you going to stop Danny, Aelita, and Rachel from their hero work?"

"No, things have become so complicated that the only way to make it simple is for them to take care of what they have gotten themselves into."

"That could be their whole life."

"I know, but pulling them out will only make things worse. I just don't want the others to get pulled into working with Aelita. It will only distract them." Charles admits about his fear of the virtual world.

"You want me to punish Rogue and Kurt for leaving late at night?"

Charles chuckles, "No, I'll let this one pass since Rogue wanted to escape us talking to her about the others."

Logan shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever you say Charles."

"They're back." The two look up to see the Blackbird fly over the Institute making the two sigh in relief. "All four are back safe and sound."

* * *

Marinette stares out at the town sitting down on the chair on the balcony from her room and doesn't notice Tikki, her kwami, floating up next to her head. "Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asks her partner.

"I'm a little scared Tikki. I don't know if I should stay here on earth or go with the others into outer space." Marinette admits looking down at her lap in thought.

"Well, you don't have to go if you don't want to. The other heroes can take care of it for you. Plus, France will become invaded just like the rest of the planet." Tikki tries to assure Marinette.

Marinette stands up from her seat and looks out over the town. She stares out at the town and says, "You're probably right, and while the world might not know about the invasion, we will, and I can't stand back knowing I could do something."

"Then you're going to help against the invasion?" Tikki asks with hope in her voice.

Marinette turns back to her partner with a smile on her face. "Yes, those kids better watch out because they are going to be facing our planet's heroes."

* * *

Nigel Uno stares out the window of the space station owned by the GKND and balls his hands up in anger. 'Maurice…Rachel…'

"_**Rachel is a mutant." Maurice slips out getting Nigel to stop in surprise.**_

"_**She is?" Nigel whispers.**_

"_**Yeah," Maurice smiles, "she's learning a lot man."**_

"_**Does she control fire like I do?"**_

_**Maurice shakes his head. "No man, she can create these special types of barriers, and she's learning so much about her powers dude. She explained to me earlier about it all man."**_

"She's just like me." Nigel mutters in distaste. "A mutant…I never wanted to have powers, but now I have them, and they're exactly like _Father's _power. This invasion is for everyone's good Maurice. I can't risk anyone becoming evil and destroy everything that we believe in." He walks away from the window determined to destroy the adults and teens planning to ruin the lives of kids.

**Well, this is definitely taking an interesting turn. For those who do not know, I wrote a little side story on how Ladybug and Phantom met for the first time which actually happens to be a side story of chapter 6 of this story when Aelita was introduced. If you want to read that then go ahead.**

**GKND Invasion arc will not be for a few chapters. No romance this chapter which I think is good, because we tend to focus too much on that anyway. Nigel can control fire like Father can which I know a lot of you were expecting, and the only reason he was in the chapter was for Maurice to confirm if Nigel has given up on his belief on protecting kids. Yes, Maurice will be the one who will fight Nigel during the arc so expect that to happen.**

**Will Maurice become a hero? That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Anyway, we will be getting a couple more characters the next chapter from a couple other cartoons going to be added to the story, and no one would be expecting these characters to become a part of the story line. I do have one question though about one specific character.**

**Should Zak Saturday become a mutant or stay with his secret life in the shadows with only the heroes knowing about the work he does with his family?**

**I want to know your opinion on Zak Saturday since he was requested by a couple people.**

**Well…R&amp;R**


	27. Keeping a secret

**This chapter will have bits and pieces of the episode **_**Power Surge**_**, but everyone knows what goes on with Jean, Scott, and the others. I know that Rogue and Risty never met from the first episode which only makes it harder for Mystique to get what she wants. This episode will introduce the last two new mutants that I have brought into the story, and I will mention that the New mutants from the show are still the same as before. I never write about what goes on with them, because I don't see a need to at the moment. I own nothing in this story.**

Skating through the park Evan skids his skateboard across the railing then jumps off the railing and lands with his skateboard onto the ground. He pushes the ground with his right foot to get more speed then jumps on a park bench skating on it before landing back on the concrete. He hears someone skate by him and looks at the orange haired teen wearing a green and blue helmet go right past him. Evan smirks and skates right up next to the guy. The teen looks at Evan and smirks at him before they take off through the park.

Evan and the teen sit on the front porch of the Institute sighing in exhaustion. "Man, that was fun!" Evan says happily.

"Wish we could have gone to the skate park instead though." The orange hair teen remarks while removing his safety gear.

"If we would have done that, your 'all-seeing' eye would have allowed you to do even more special tricks man, and people would get suspicious of our kind, and I rather not have a lecture from Professor Xavier."

The orange hair teen shakes his head and sighs in defeat. "I see your point, but I can't control this thing." The teen replies back removing his helmet in the process.

"Matt, you know what I mean…"

"I know Evan, but I wish it was easier for us man. Danny, Aelita, and Rachel became heroes to the public, but the rest of us…"

"I'm going to stop you there Matt." Evan interrupts his skating and mutant buddy. "We are all on different levels of power and control, man. Trust me," Evan makes spikes come out of his left arm, "I don't have that great of control, but my power seems pretty awesome."

"You shoot spikes out of your body. I don't see much of anything cool about that." Matt counters getting Evan to chuckle lightly. Matt grabs his gear off the front porch and says, "Well, I better go finish my homework. Don't want to be distracted for the award ceremony tomorrow."

Evan smacks his face and groans, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He grabs his gear and follows Matt into the Institute.

* * *

Maurice walks into the TND underground base and heads straight towards the Supreme Leader's office. He knocks on the door and doesn't hear anything on the other side. "Well, look who decided to finally walk into TND headquarters." Maurice turns around to see Numbuh 100 walking his way.

Maurice smiles at Jason and asks, "Has there been any updates with Sector Z?"

Jason opens the door to his office and waves for Maurice to follow him. Maurice follows Jason into the room and sits down on the chair sitting on the outside of the desk while Jason shuts the door and sits down on his seat behind the desk. "I'll be honest Maurice. We haven't gotten anything different with Sector Z, but I didn't want to talk to you about them."

"What's up then boss?" Maurice asks sitting back on the seat putting his hands behind his head.

"One of the other agents has caught you talking with some teens and adults in France." Jason admits which got Maurice to go from layback to serious immediately. "While I know that something big happened in France, what I don't know is what happened in France that you needed to be there."

Maurice crosses his arms over his chest and lowers his head. "I'll be honest Numbuh 100. I was asked by an adult to investigate a group of kids."

"Why didn't you refuse the job?" Jason asks narrowing his eyebrows.

"He knew about the TND." Jason's eyes widen in surprise which Maurice saw. "Yeah, he doesn't intend on revealing our organization if we're willing to help him out every now and then."

"Did you come out with a compromise? Something like this cannot become public to our organization." Jason admits not liking the situation Maurice was in.

Maurice looks up at Jason and nods his head. "Yeah, I told him that I would be willing to do it if he left the others out of it. He agreed, and he said that you guys will only be involved if it threatens the kids on our world."

Jason sighs in relief. "That's good to hear agent. I'm happy you were able to fix that problem, but what was this assignment you were on?"

"You won't believe me, but…"

"Sir, one of the members of sector Z is waking up!" Someone yells over the intercom.

Jason and Maurice look at each other then jump out of their seats and run out of the office. The two run down the hall pushing past multiple operatives confusing them at their weird behavior. Maurice enters the hospital chamber room first with Jason following him, and the two widen their eyes when they see the tall member of sector z struggling to get up glaring at the people around him as they tried to hold him down. "Well, Numbuh 0.2 just woke up, and he is definitely not happy." Maurice mutters.

"Can't argue with you there." Jason mutters in agreement. "Everyone stand down!"

The tall member of sector z feels everyone release him and gets up off the bed wiping some dirt off his right arm. He looks over at Jason and asks, "Do you plan to tell me what is going on here? I'm curious as to why I'm no longer delightfulized."

Jason clears his throat and puts his hands behind his back. "I'll be honest Numbuh 0.2. I don't know how you became normal again, nor do I know how you even woke up." Jason admits holding in a sigh.

"I might be able to answer that actually." Maurice says getting everyone to look at him. "Unfortunately, the information can only be told to you and our leader."

Jason nods his head and turns the other agents in the room. "You heard him. I need everyone out of the room to leave us alone!" Everyone leaves the room muttering complaints about not allowed to know how the agent woke up. Jason locks the door to the room and pushes the button on the wall making metal walls come down over the four walls. "There, now we know no one will be listening. Go ahead Maurice."

Maurice turns his attention to Numbuh 0.2 and asks, "What do you remember before now?"

David scratches his head and says, "The others and I were fighting Numbuh 1 on a slide at some Rainbow Monkeys' theme park, and we fell down into the toilet bowl of that ride. I remember falling down to what I thought was my death, and the next thing I know is that I see two adults putting the others inside some type of coffin or something. Next thing I know is that I'm here."

Maurice nods his head and crosses his arms over his chest. "That would make sense. A few months ago I received an encrypted message meant only for me on a normal flash drive. I decided to check it out since Numbuh 362 received one earlier that same day. It was a message of where we could find you guys down in the stupid theme park."

David crosses his arms over his chest and nods his head. "Well, that explains as to why I'm here."

Maurice chuckles, "Yeah, a couple days ago I went on a recon mission for a man who was suspicious about some kids randomly coming out of nowhere with no record of them even existing beforehand."

Jason sits down on a chair next to the bed and mutters, "You might want to sit down for this. I don't even know what he is about to say." David nods his head and sits back down on the bed.

Maurice sighs, "Turns out he had a reason to suspect something going on, and I met Numbuh 362 there with some friends." He pulls out a small circular device from his pocket and pushes the button down. A hollow screen came up of him with five other teens each all but one in civilian clothes. "Numbuh 362, Rachel McKenzie as she rather be called now, was with these guys searching for information about Aelita's mother. Aelita is the girl with pink hair."

David blinks a couple times at the hair. "Who dyes their hair pink? That just seems…"

"It's actually her natural hair color." Maurice interrupts surprising both agents. "I know, but it's true. Anyway, these four," Maurice continues while pointing at Danny, Aelita, Rachel, and Scott, "were in France when I bumped into them. I told them what was going on, and they told me why they were in France. I didn't have much of a plan until Danny, the black haired teen, revealed that they had mutant powers."

"Ok, Numbuh 9, what are you talking about?" Jason asks wondering where Maurice was heading with this story.

Maurice pushes the button again changing the picture to the six teens now in battle stances. The two teens widen their eyes when they see a white haired teen with glowing green energy around his hands, a pink haired teen floating in the air with wings, a blond hair ninja girl with a slightly visible cube in her hand, and the brown hair teen with a visor over his eyes. "They're humans born with a gene that manifests powers inside them." He answers swiftly.

David gets up off the bed and walks over to the picture with Jason following right behind him. "This reminds me of…"

"Father? Yeah, it turns out the man isn't the only one of his kind after all." Maurice mumbles angrily. "We feared him not knowing what was out there, but he gave us a good reason to fear him."

"Can't argue with that." Jason agrees looking over the four teens carefully. "What does this have to do with Numbuh 0.2 waking up?"

"The flash drive I received telling us about their location specifically told me one last thing. 'The agents will only wake up as their normal selves if their x-gene has activated, and that will only happen after their thirteenth birthday.'"

David's eyes widen in surprise and look right over at Maurice who had closed his eyes with a sigh. "Wait a minute. You're saying that I have this mutant power, but how does this person know that I have this x-gene thing?"

Jason sighs, "We tried to trace the source of the people who gave Maurice the flash drive, but we were unable to find any clues about the source. The only thing we came up with was that they were from the future, but we got nothing to prove that either."

David looks at Jason then back at Maurice. "If I'm awake, then it means that I unlocked this power inside me, but I don't feel any different." David admits.

Maurice opens his eyes and pushes the button making the picture disappear. "That probably makes sense. You just woke up from a coma. The x-gene activated, but your body has yet to respond to the energy released. The good news is that the rest of the TND don't know about this, but we don't know how much time we have until his power does activate." He tells them while pocketing the device.

Jason looks over at Maurice and asks, "Do those teens learn how to control their powers Maurice?"

Maurice nods, "Yes, luckily Rachel and Danny gave me the address to the place where hey learn how to control their powers."

"Then Numbuh 0.2 needs to go there."

"Hold on." David says getting their attention. "Do I get a say in this? What if I don't want these powers to activate?"

"I asked about that actually." Maurice admits with a small frown. "Danny says that power can't be stopped, and they don't know what kind of power anyone could get from the x-gene."

David smacks his face and sighs, "Well, that's just great, but do I get a choice in going to this place? I don't exactly want to leave my squad alone here unconscious."

Jason and Maurice look at each other then back at David. Maurice walks over to David and puts his hand on David's shoulder and says, "I know what you mean David, and I know this is a lot to take in even for me, but you need to be reasonable here. If we knew nothing about mutant powers, what would the world think about it?"

David looks away with a sigh and removes Maurice's hand from his shoulder. "I don't know, but you can't expect me to just pick myself up and go to this place right after I wake up."

"Of course not, but right now we know nothing about this, and I doubt we'll find anything about it on the internet." Jason says before walking over to the wall where the button was. "Right now Maurice is the only one here who knows anything about it, and he probably knows the right people to talk to about this as well."

"May I at least think about it for a little bit?" David asks them. "I still want to have the feeling that I'm no longer delightful."

Maurice smirks, "I think we can handle that, but this decision needs to be made soon. We don't know how much time we have until you use your mutant power for the first time."

David moves back to the bed and sits down on it saying, "Thanks you guys."

"I'll send in our resident nurse to make sure everything else is running smoothly for you." Jason tells him before pushing the button on the wall.

David nods his head and watches the metal walls go up. "Where am I though?" He asks them curiously.

"Welcome to the secret covert ops of the Kids Next Door, the Teens Next Door." Maurice answers getting David to widen his eyes in surprise.

* * *

Scott shuts his locker and sighs in defeat feeling like his relationship with Jean is falling part. He smashes both of his fists against his locker grunting in frustration. 'How am I screwing this up so much?' He thought sadly.

Dawn, Kitty, and Kurt watch Scott from outside the school and sigh at the situation Scott got himself into. "Guys, this is getting bad." Kitty mutters sadly.

"They need to work things out on their own." Dawn reminds Shadowcat.

"Will it work out at da party?" Kurt asks curiously.

"I'm not a future reader Kurt, but we can hope." Dawn admits before turning around and walking away.

"She's right." Kitty mutters before turning around and following Dawn.

Kurt stares at Scott as the man turns from his locker and walks away. "She may be right, but Danny and Rogue are going to da party." He mutters before teleporting out of sight. He lands next to Danny's truck and notices the empty parking lot. "Ok, zat was too close for comfort." He admits wiping some fake sweat off his forehead.

"Kurt, did you teleport over here to get a ride back to the institute?" Danny asks as he, Rogue, Aelita, and Rachel were walking over to the truck.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." He admits with a serious look in his eyes. "It's about the party and Scott and Jean's relationship."

"Oh boy…" Danny mutters knowing where the conversation is going.

"We'll see what we can do to stop Scott from being around Duncan during the party." Rogue says before the conversation could actually start.

Kurt turns his head to Rogue and nods in appreciation. "I'm afraid it might be more dan dat, but zanks." Kurt says before turning his head back to Danny. "Danny…"

"We're all worrying about Scott, Kurt, but some things are better left unsaid." Danny says before Kurt could ask what had happened in France. "Trust me on this Kurt. You don't want to know what happened."

Kurt sighs then nods understanding that Danny wants the subject to drop. "Ok, I understand. I'll see you guys back at da institute den." He teleports away leaving the others alone at Danny's truck.

"Do you guys want me to come to the party as well?" Aelita asks them curiously.

Rogue gives Aelita an assuring smile. "We'll have it covered Aelita. Yah can continue your search for Jeremy in the digital sea." Rogue answers.

"Glad I'm not going to the party." Rachel says before jumping into the back of Danny's truck. "Jean and Scott really need to stop getting us involved with their complicated relationship."

"Is Evan going to ride with us, or is he going to hang out with his new skating buddy, Matt?" Aelita asks curiously changing the subject about the complicated relationship.

"Why are you suddenly asking about him?" Danny asks curiously as he puts his bag in the back seat of the truck along with Rogue's bag.

"He's barely hung out with any of us." Aelita points out as she leans up against the truck. "I feel like we're avoiding him."

Rogue shrugs, "So what? He has barely hung out with us to begin with. None of us had anything in common with him."

Aelita sighs as Rachel leans over the side of the truck. "True, but I feel guilty that…" Aelita trails off when Evan comes running up to them.

"Oh good, I made it just in time." Evan says as he meets up with the group. "Hey guys, still got room for one more?"

Danny chuckles, "We sure do man."

Evan grins, "Cool, what are you guys talking about?"

"Kurt wants Danny and Rogue to keep an eye on Scott at Duncan's party." Rachel says as Evan jumps into the back of the truck with Rachel.

Evan leans back against the side of the truck and shakes his head. "Man, you would think Scott and Jean would connect easily, but Duncan needs to make things complicated between them."

"Ah feel like he's trying to break their friendship on purpose." Rogue mutters as Aelita gets into the back seat of the truck.

"No argument there." Danny says as he and Rogue get in the front seats. "I'm just glad that things haven't gotten even worse."

"Agreed." The others mutter.

"What happened to Jean back at the ceremony?" Rachel asks curiously.

"Yeah, it looked like the stress finally got to her." Evan looks out at the school to see Jean talking with Duncan. "She spoke fine after dropping that trophy though."

"That's one way to look at it." Aelita brings up a holo-screen as Danny starts the truck up. She brings up a picture of Jean holding her head with a look of pain on her face. "I think her powers went out of her control."

"Jean losing control of her powers?" Rogue asks sarcastically. "Ah highly doubt that could be the case."

"Her powers could be evolving." Rachel points out as Danny starts driving the truck out of the parking lot.

"She wouldn't be the first one to lose control of her powers while they're evolving." Evan says giving Aelita a knowing look.

"Don't remind me." Aelita mutters not liking the incidents she made with their electronics.

"You still get those random attacks at times?" Danny jokes getting Aelita to groan in frustration. "Either way, if Jean's powers are evolving then it might be a good idea that she doesn't go to the party."

"Well, yah need to tell her that, because the rest of us are not as close to her as you are." Rogue tells her boyfriend.

"Oh man…"

* * *

**Later that evening**

Jean walks out of her room and closes the door behind her with a smile on her face. "Well, would you look at that? Our soccer star is smiling." Jean turns around to see Danny leaning against the wall with a stupid grin on his face.

"Real funny, but you and Rogue are still coming to the party right?" Jean asks giving him a playful push on his left shoulder as she walks by him.

Danny gets up off the wall and walks after her saying, "Yeah, we'll still be going, but I want to talk to you about what happened back at the award ceremony."

Jean stops walking and turns her head slightly looking back at him out of her right eye. "Nothing happened Danny."

"That's not what we believe." Danny disagrees getting her to turn around completely. "Jean, we believe your powers might be evolving."

Jean gives Danny a look of disbelief and asks, "Why would you guys believe my powers are evolving? Danny, nothing happened that you guys need to worry about. I promise."

Danny gives Jean a deadpanned look and asks, "So you didn't drop your trophy to grab your head because your mind wasn't being filled with our thoughts?"

Jean rubs her right arm uncomfortable at Danny's accurate question. "Ok, I might have lost control of my powers for a few seconds, but everything is fine now. There is nothing for you guys to worry about. You can count on that."

Danny nods his head. "Ok, but if you start losing control again, we'll be needing you to stay at the Institute."

"Thank you Danny. I'll see you, Scott, and Rogue at the party." Jean walks away leaving Danny alone in the hall.

Danny turns around to see Evan come out of his room and sighs as Evan walks his way. "How did the conversation go?" Evan asks.

"She says that she lost control for a small time, but she believes she's in full control." Danny answers as Evan stops next to Danny while watching Jean leave his view.

"Didn't Aelita say something along those lines?"

Danny turns back around and nods his head. "Yep, I doubt this will lead to anything good."

"Wish I was invited to the party." Evan puts his hands in his pockets and asks, "Do you want any of us to do anything?"

"No, Rogue and I will take care of things if something happens at the party."

"Whatever you say man." Evan puts his hands behind his head and leans back against the back window closing his eyes. 'Sure glad that we got someone like Danny around though. I would hate to think how hard our lives could be without Danny.'

* * *

Maurice walks into the infirmary to find the resident nurse putting some stuff away and David sitting on the bed flexing his fingers. The nurse turns her head slightly to Maurice who nods his head at her. The nurse nods back and puts the rest of the things away before leaving the room. Maurice shuts the door behind him and asks, "How you feeling?"

"Is it normal to have a tingling feeling in your hands?" David asks instead of answering the question.

Maurice raises an eyebrow at the question. "To be honest I don't know how mutant powers develop. The only thing I know is that the powers develop different for everyone that has them."

"Hm…" David gets up off the bed and turns toward Maurice.

"When did you start getting this feeling in your hands?" Maurice asks curiously.

"Maybe an hour after you guys left. I can't say for sure." David admits flexing his hands a couple times. "It feels weird though."

Maurice rubs his chin and asks, "What does your body feel like doing?"

David raises an eyebrow at the question then shrugs, "I don't know to be honest. I'm curious as to why you would ask that."

Maurice smirks and waves for David to follow him. "I got a plan." Maurice leads David through the base and enters a training room with David looking around a bit confused with the plan. "I'm going to need everyone to leave the two of us alone for a bit. This should only be a few minutes."

"You don't have that type of authorization though Numbuh 9." One of the agents says from the control room.

"This is a special case from Numbuh 100. You can trust me on that." Maurice assures the agent.

David and Maurice stand in the room as everyone leaves the area. David hears the door close and lock then asks, "Where are we Numbuh 9?"

"You can just call me Maurice Numbuh 0.2."

"Then call me David, but I am serious as to why we're here though." David looks around the room taking in everything in the training room.

"It's simple really. This is the training room, and we're going to get you to use your mutant power." Maurice summarizes as he walks over to the wall grabbing five four-pointed shurikens off the wall. "The best way to do that is when you're in danger."

"Wait what?!" David shrieks before ducking down avoiding the shuriken that flew over his head. He looks up at Maurice in fear as Maurice keeps his smirk on his face. "Are you insane man?!"

"No, but this is the quickest way we can find out about your mutant power." Maurice answers before throwing another shuriken at David.

David jumps back and growls angrily. "This won't work Maurice. Something like this might take time."

"Time that we don't even have." Maurice counters catching David off-guard. He throws the last two shurikens and smirks as they headed straight towards David.

David jumps and flips over the two shurikens then throws a shuriken back at Maurice. Maurice's eyes widen as a red shuriken flies by his head and embeds into the wall behind him. "Look man, I don't know…why are you staring at the wall for?"

Maurice looks back at David and asks, "Do you realize what you just did?"

"I threw a…shuriken…" David trails off realizing why Maurice was looking at the wall. The two walk over to the red shuriken embedded in the wall and glance at each other. "Ok, it worked, but you better try something like that again."

"No promises." Maurice reaches to touch the weapon but stops when the shuriken disappears from the wall immediately. He blinks a couple times then turns to David to see the shuriken in David's hand. "What just happened?"

"I honestly have no idea." David mutters looking at the shuriken in his hand. "I think I might have to take that offer for training my powers."

"You're getting no argument from me." Maurice mutters.

* * *

"_Then Jeremy took me out for dinner last night. Stacy, it was so romantic." _Stacy hears her best friend Candice over the phone.

"That sounds great Candace. I'm glad you had fun on your date." Stacy replies back keeping her eyes on the four inch ball of water hovering over her right hand.

"_At least sound interested Stacy."_

Stacy rolls her eyes at that. "Candace, every time you call me it is about you and Jeremy or your brothers. I am glad you had a good time on your date, but I have some other things that need my attention right now."

Candace sighs, _"I'm sorry Stacy, but you refuse to tell me why you had to leave Danville. I feel abandoned you know."_

Stacy keeps the ball of water hovering above her hand and sighs in agreement. 'I wish I could tell you Candace, but mom ordered Ginger and me not to say anything about mutants. I wonder if Ginger would be coming here too.' She shakes the thought from her mind and says, "I'm sorry Candace, but you know my mom."

"_Yeah, I understand."_

"Look, I need to go. I have to finish my homework then meet up with someone about a 'project.'"

"_Ok, I'll to you later I guess." _Candace hangs her phone up and sighs before looking over at her brothers. "May I help you guys?"

"You really miss Stacy, huh?" Phineas asks. "I mean…I would miss Ferb if he had to leave suddenly as well."

"Why would you guys care?" Candace retorts getting a little frustrated with Phineas bringing up the situation with her best friend.

Phineas and Ferb look at each other then back at Candace. "Do you want to go see her sometime then?"

Candace's anger comes to a halt at the question. "Would you guys really do that?" She asks knowing what her brothers were already thinking.

Phineas shrugs, "She's your best friend Candace. We have done so much with you and her during the summer that it would seem wrong not to help you see her."

Candace looks out her window then back at her brothers. "Ok fine, but we'll go after school tomorrow. We don't want mom and dad to be upset with us skipping out on school."

Ferb salutes while Phineas smiles. "Sounds like a plan then."

* * *

Stacy ends the call then absorbs the water into her hand. She looks down at her phone then at the mirror in her room. Her eye lids flat line over the middle of her eyeballs when she immediately realizes what will happen. "I better call Ginger." She dials her house number and sighs, "Candace, you are seriously one of the biggest drama queens I have ever known, but I couldn't have a better best friend."

"I got it mom." Ginger yells before grabbing the phone off the coffee table. She hits the answer button and says, "Hello?"

"Hey Ginger, listen I just talked to Candace." Stacy explains.

Ginger sighs getting the hidden message in that statement. "Just great…" She rubs her eyes in annoyance. "Why can't we just tell them Stacy?"

"Mom, told us not to because of what the world could do to our kind."

"I'm not even a mutant though!"

"You could be Ginger, and I'm not using that loosely either." The sisters sigh at the situation they got put in. "You still have a couple years before your mutant x-gene could have a chance to activate. That means you're fine at the moment, but right now Candace will probably fly over here tomorrow after school, and we cannot have her come over here."

"I'll see what I can do, but since it is Phineas and Ferb…"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll probably be seeing you tomorrow if you sneak a ride on there though."

"That might be the only good thing from this thing though."

"I know. I'll see you later Ginger and tell mom I say 'hi.'"

"Will do."

Stacy shuts her phone and tosses it onto her bed. She leaves her room and walks down the hallway heading to the kitchen. Once she got to the front lobby she sees Scott walking through the front door dripping wet. "Oh boy…" Stacy mutters.

* * *

"Scott, it was an accident." Jean says as she comes into the institute behind him.

Danny and Rogue walk into the institute looking at Scott with amused looks in their eyes. "You used your powers to push me into the pool." Scott says back keeping his frustration in.

"I got pictures." Danny adds getting Rogue to elbow him in response.

"You're not helping Danny." Jean tells him.

Danny shrugs in response. "I find it funny that our most calm and athletic girl got startled enough to use her powers to push someone off the ledge into the pool." He retorts narrowing his eyebrows a bit which got Jean to flinch a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott asks him.

Danny looks at Scott then at Jean. "Why don't you ask Jean?"

"I'm not losing control of my powers Danny. I've been in control for more than a year now." Jean tells her friend feeling annoyed that he believed that she was losing control of her powers.

"The recent events say otherwise." Danny remarks.

"Everything is fine." Jean growls out at Danny angrily.

Danny keeps his gaze on Jean then walks by her not saying anything to her. Scott and Rogue watch Danny walk up the stairs and go straight to his room. Danny stops right out of his friends' view and says, "Stacy, if you wanted to stay unnoticed, you wouldn't leave water stains on the floor."

Stacy pops her head out of the carpet then pulls herself up out of the carpet absorbing the water stain she made on the carpet. "Ok, I need to work on my stealth."

Danny turns to her and raises an eyebrow. "When did you learn how to do that?"

Stacy rubs the back of her neck and says, "I actually panicked and turned into puddle of water."

Danny blinks a couple times then gives her a smile. "Guess we got something new to train on now."

"Cool." Stacy smiles at the idea. "I would love to do something like that later on."

_Stacy, tell Daniel that I need to speak with him in my office. _Charles says inside Stacy's mind who sighs at the thought.

"The Professor wants to speak with you." Stacy tells her senior.

Danny groans at that then sighs, "Right, I better get going then."

Stacy watches Danny walk away and mutters, "Everything interesting going on involves them, but I got other things to worry about."

* * *

"You want me to keep an eye on Jean tomorrow?" Danny asks Professor Xavier as he leans back on the chair in front of Xavier's desk.

Charles intertwines his fingers, puts his elbows down on the desk, and lightly sets his chin on his hands. "I know I'm asking for a bit much here Danny, but I'm worried about her losing control." Charles admits worrying about Jean's actions.

Danny rubs the back of his neck and shrugs, "I'll do it, but what will we do if Jean starts losing during school beyond our capabilities?"

"Bring her here immediately." Charles tells his student. "I will need to enter her mind to calm her down."

"Do you believe it will work?"

Charles sighs, "No, but it's the only thing we got." He puts his hands down on the handle bars on his wheel chair and moves out from behind his desk. "Her powers are evolving beyond her control, and she is afraid to admit that she's losing control."

"I already know that. I confronted her about it yesterday, but she denies that she is losing control."

"Then we don't have as much time as I thought." Charles mutters as he moves his wheelchair past Danny. "If this started yesterday, then her powers will become more unstable in time."

"I'll keep an eye on her and make sure she's brought back here immediately the moment she shows any signs about her losing control."

"That's all I can hope." Charles admits then turns his wheel chair around to face Danny's backside. "On another note I know you and the others are staying quiet on what happened in France, but I can tell something big happened. Daniel, what happened while you were there?"

Danny closes his eyes and starts twiddling his thumbs. He gets up from the seat and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I want to tell Professor, but the situation is something I can't involve you or the others." He admits before heading to the door.

Charles watches Danny leave the office and sighs at the drama Danny and the others are pulling themselves through. "Let's hope things don't make a turn for the worst."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Maurice and David were pulled up to the gate outside the Institute. The gate opens up, and the driver drives the two teens up to the Institute. "Thanks for coming with me." David says to Maurice.

Maurice waves it off. "Don't think anything about it. You're a special KND agent like me, and we have to look out for each other. I may not know Rachel as much as some of the other agents, but she's still one of us."

"What will happen with my team?" David asks curiously.

"Right now? They'll stay in their comas or whatever adults call it before they turn thirteen. The message said that if they are out before that time they have a high chance of never seeing the light of day again. That's something we can't risk whether it is true or not." Maurice admits lowering his head with a small sigh as the vehicle comes to a stop.

"We're here gentlemen." The driver tells them.

David exits the car first and takes a couple steps before looking up at the building with a small gulp. 'I hope things will work out for me here.' He thinks not knowing what could end up happening.

Maurice gets out of the car and looks up at the Institute whistling softly. "Well, at least you get some good accommodations." Maurice mutters before walking ahead of David.

David follows right behind Maurice and asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"I'll try to explain everything leaving out specific things they don't need to know about the KND, but it might not be that easy so just follow my lead." Maurice tells David jabbing a thumb on his chest.

David shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever you say, I guess."

The two teens stop short of the door when it opens to reveal Professor Xavier and Max Tennyson smiling at the two. "Hello there, I'm Charles Xavier, and you boys must be the two Logan told us about." Charles says as he moves towards them in his wheelchair.

"Logan?" Maurice asks raising an eyebrow.

"Fury told Logan who told us." Max simplifies for the teen.

Maurice nods his head and smiles, "Oh, that explains it."

Charles smiles at Maurice then turns to David. "So why are you two here? Fury didn't tell Logan why you boys requested to come here." Charles asks them.

"This might be better explained inside instead of staying out here in the open." Maurice points out while gesturing to everything around them.

"You can relax here, son. Everyone is at school at the moment, so this conversation is already private." Max says easing the boy's nerves.

Maurice nods his head and turns around to David. "Show them then." Maurice gestures to the two adults for David to explain.

David nods his head then makes a four pointed shuriken in his right hand surprising the two adults. "Well, this is definitely something that should be talked about inside." Charles muses gesturing for the teens to follow him.

The teens nod their heads and follow Charles into the building with Max closing the door behind him. The four enter the living with David and Maurice looking around the room curiously. "Now, how did you two know about this place? Fury never told you guys about mutant, but here you are." Max summarizes giving a hard gaze on them.

Maurice puts his hands up in front of him and says, "Whoa man, Rachel and I happen to be friends from our younger days. She and I are not really tight or anything, but we knew each other enough to be friends."

"That explains on how you know of this place." Charles points out. "I'm guessing you found out about it because of your friend's development."

Maurice shakes his head. "Nope, I found out when I met her and the others at France a few days ago. The situation called for it." He admits running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, David unlocked his mutant power yesterday and needs help learning how to use it."

"I would like to come here if you are willing to have that is." David says as he absorbs the energy of the kunai back into his hand.

The two adults smile at David. "We'll be glad to have you, David. We are always willing to take someone who is willing to learn how to control their mutant power." Charles tells him with a smile.

David smiles right back. "Thank you Professor. I will try my best."

"That's all we can hope." Max says.

"Professor!" Kitty yells catching everyone's attention.

Charles and Max come out into the front lobby to find Scott running in carrying an unconscious Jean. "Get her to the infirmary immediately." Charles says before anything could be explained.

Scott nods his head and runs off to the infirmary with Charles and Danny right behind him. Logan sees the group go by then turns to the others. "Stay down here." Logan says before running after them.

Max turns to the others and says, "Get suited up. We need to be prepared for the worst."

Maurice and David run out of the living room to see everyone run off then turn to Max. "What's going on?" Maurice asks the older man.

Max turns to the two and sighs, "Jean has been losing control of her powers, but she believed she had control over them. Her being brought here unconscious only means that her mind is now in a mess beyond her control."

"What are her powers?" David asks narrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"Telekinesis and telepathy, they're pretty powerful put together, and Jean is no exception that's for sure." Max admits with a sigh.

"This might get pretty rough." Maurice comments rubbing his chin thought. "How powerful is her telekinesis?"

"We don't know exactly, but if she's losing control then we can only hope that Professor Xavier is able to calm her down before it explodes in our faces."

David listens to the explanation and asks, "Does everyone have this hard?"

"No, some of the students have easier powers to control while others have barely any control at all. I guess it all matters on the person and their powers." Max explains which gets David to nod.

Suddenly a loud explosion went off shaking the house catching everyone off guard. "That can't be good." Maurice mutters.

"You two stay here. We don't need you two to get into trouble that doesn't involve you guys." Max tells them before running off towards the elevator.

"Should we do what he says?" David asks Maurice.

Maurice puts his hands behind his head and nods, "Yeah, this is out of our hands. We'll probably get hurt trying to help them instead of actually helping them."

"True, I still feel like I need to help."

"Same, but there's nothing we can do. I'm certain Danny and the others will handle it." Maurice walks off to the living room with David following him.

* * *

Stacy stands out on the front lawn staring at the small destroyed part of the institute as small pieces of rocks flew around the area. "Wish there was a way for me to help." She mutters. She starts hearing a helicopter sound behind her and widens her eyes realizing who was here.

"Stacy!" Candace yells out at her best friend.

Stacy turns around and stares up at the helicopter as Candace waves down to her friend. "Oh great, Ginger wasn't able to stop them." Stacy mutters as Ferb lands the helicopter.

Candace pushes the door open and jumps out of the helicopter. She runs out to her best friend yelling, "Stacy!"

Stacy puts her left arm out and stops Candace from hugging her while keeping an dull look in her eyes. "Candace, I thought I told you not to come here."

Candace realizes that Stacy wasn't moving her hand and puts her hands on her hips. "I wanted to see my best friend. Is it so wrong for me to come here to make sure my best friend is doing alright?"

Stacy puts her arm down and sighs at the question. "Around here? Yes it is." Stacy answers catching everyone except her sister off guard by the answer.

"Why would it be bad for anyone to come see their best friend here?" Baljeet asks curiously.

"This place is meant for specific talented people Baljeet, and I don't mean the smart kind either. Ginger already knows what I'm talking about, but we're under jurisdiction not to tell anyone including our best friends." Stacy answers giving Candace a hard glare who winces at the look.

"What's so important about the secret?" Phineas asks curiously as the group caught up with Candace. "And what kind of talent are we talking here?"

Stacy looks over at her sister then at Phineas. "The secret is something that I can't even explain Phineas, and the talent is very specific. Unfortunately, you and your brother do not fall into that category so I can't tell you." She explains crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can we go into the building though?" Buford asks while pointing at the building. "I need to go to the bathroom and forget to go before we left Danville."

Stacy gives him a dull look and simply says, "No."

"Ah man…"

Candace ignores Buford's complaint and walks up to her best friend who keeps a fierce look in her eyes. Candace stops when she sees the fierce look and asks, "Is the secret worth keeping from your best friend?"

"Yes." Ginger answers surprising everyone except Stacy that she responded to the question. "Mom commanded us that we never tell anyone about it Candace. There are reasons why you and the others cannot be told about this. I'm sorry, but it's how it should be."

Isabella stares at Ginger then turns to Phineas and Ferb who shrug in response. She looks back at Ginger who looks over at Isabella before walking over to her sister's side. 'What's so important about the secret?' The five preteens thought in surprise.

Stacy lowers her head and sighs in defeat. She looks up at Candace and puts her hand on Candace's shoulder. "Look Candace, I want to tell you, but this secret could do so much damage to our friendship more than it already has, and I'm not exaggerating either. Please, just go home and don't worry about the secret. Everything will be fine." Stacy tries easing her friend's feelings.

Candace stares at Stacy then removes Stacy's hand off her shoulder. "Fine, I'll leave it alone for now, but I'm expecting you to tell me one of these days."

Stacy smiles, "You wouldn't be you if you didn't try to get me to tell you."

Candace smiles back at her friend, and the two hug each other. "I'll call you later tonight."

"I'm expecting you too."

The two pull apart, and Candace walks away saying, "Com on you guys. We're going home."

"But I still need to go to the bathroom." Buford complains as the five preteens and Candace walk back to the helicopter.

"Not my problem!"

Stacy gets on her knees and hugs her sister who returns the hug. "You make sure mom stays well, ok? I don't need her to worry about me."

Ginger nods her head and whispers, "How's the training going?"

"Way better than it was a couple months ago. I can stay solid without leaking water while sleeping now."

Ginger giggles, "That's good to know. I'll be sure to tell mom that."

Stacy releases her sister then rubs Ginger's head. "I'll see you later Ginger."

"See yah Stacy." Ginger runs off towards the helicopter.

Stacy watches the helicopter leave and smiles as her best friend and the others leave waving 'goodbye.' She stays in her spot as the helicopter leaves he view and asks, "Should I tell her?"

"That's your decision Stacy."

Stacy turns around to see Ororo walking up to her with a smile on her face. "Oh hey Miss Munroe, did you wait for them to leave to confront me?" Stacy asks curiously.

Ororo giggles, "Yes, I wanted to see if you would be able handle your friends from home, and I'm glad about the outcome."

Stacy smiles, "That's good to hear, but are you curious about the helicopter being driven by a kid?"

"Aelita did some research on Phineas and Ferb a month ago since you brought them up in a conversation with her before." Storm explains which got Stacy to wince at her slip up. "The good news is that we found nothing wrong with you telling your best friend Candace, but you are right about her not being ready at the moment."

Stacy nods her head and walks by Storm asking, "When would be a good time?"

"That we do not know." Storm admits getting Stacy to sigh in defeat.

"I guess that's all I can hope for then."

* * *

Danny stands right in front of the window staring at Jean who was sitting on the bench talking with Scott. He turns around to Aelita who was looking over the information on her boyfriend Jeremy. "Should you be doing that out in the open?" He asks her.

"No, but after what happened with Jean I decided to look a bit deeper into finding Jeremy's scattered emotions. While it would be better in my room I am actually going through some pieces of Jean's incident before she lost full control." Aelita explains as she continues typing on the main holo-screen.

"Do you think this will help Jeremy's mind to become reassembled?" Danny asks turning his head slightly to see Jean get up off the bench and walk away leaving a smiling Scott.

"Yes, because I found one of the emotions, and it is hidden in the Cortex." Aelita answers getting Danny to turn around and give her a hard stare. "It seems that the emotions might all be there just spread apart."

"When should we go?"

"In a couple days we need to let this incident cool off a bit before heading out, but it also needs to be done quickly and efficiently as well."

"What are you guys talking about?" Maurice asks as he walks into the room.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Danny answers immediately. He turns to Maurice and gives the teen a smile. "What brings you here anyway? I thought you were leaving."

"I was, but I needed to talk with you before heading out. It's about what you asked me back in France."

Danny chuckles, "Oh, you don't need to answer that question. It was more…"

"My answer is 'yes.'" Maurice interrupts getting Danny to stop and look at him in surprise. "I thought about it, and if I intend to save the planet from the incoming doom of the Galactic Kids Next Door; then I need to be trained and ready for anything they will throw at us. Becoming a hero is an added bonus for me to continue protecting kids and adults from people who want to destroy our rights."

"Glad you see it that way." Aelita says giving the teen a smile. "How are you going to train though? We can't train you here, and Tony Stark is definitely out of the question. Fury can train you, but it might take you off of what you really need."

"I'll figure it out on my own." Maurice says before she could come up with more ideas. "You did mention that your friends are training on the Helicarrier. I might as well start somewhere at least."

"Sounds like a plan then." Danny says before shaking hands with Maurice. "We'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah, you will." Maurice says before walking off waving 'goodbye' to the two.

* * *

"Well, that's one crisis averted." Logan says as he looks out the window in Charles office.

"It was a bit close for comfort if you ask me." Max says as he takes a sip of coffee while walking up next to Logan.

"Too close, but Rogue and Scott did it." Logan admits with a small sigh. "What do you think about the new mutant?"

"He can create things with some type of energy." Max explains as he stops at the window next to Logan. "Right now we don't know everything, but he can create kunai with this energy at least."

"Hm…it sounds like he might be able to create weapons, but we still can't be for sure. I'll go ahead and start training him myself. I might have Phantom help out as well."

Max nods his head. "I'll be sure to tell Charles that, but in the meantime let's go ahead and relax. The students are probably still a bit riled up with Jean losing control on her powers."

Logan grunts and walks off saying, "They need to grow up Tennyson. Phantom and Pinky are probably already making plans for their next excursion to the city to fight crime."

Max smiles, "At least some of them can get back up immediately and continue on as nothing has happened."

"You got that right, bub." Logan leaves the office and smirks as he walks down the hall. 'I think it's about time to start pushing the kids to another level.'

**Uh oh, Logan is going to be training David/Numbuh 0.2 with Danny's help. That will be interesting, but I'm probably not going to include that training. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It only took a bit of time because of finals coming up, and I needed to focus on that instead of this.**

**Anyway, there are some small side stories I will be creating before working on the next chapter, and they'll be going in this order:**

**1\. Maurice's recruitment into S.H.I.E.L.D (Marvel/KND)**

**2\. Stacy joining the X-men (Phineas and Ferb/X-men Evolution)**

**3\. Getting our hero names (Lyoko Warriors) (Code Lyoko/Danny Phantom)**

**4\. Assembling a special team (Marvel/Cartoon X-overs)**

**The last one will focus on Fury recruiting specific people to help fight against the invasion. You will be expecting quite a bit there for the crossover area. If you have an idea on who should be recruited please give me an idea on that, because I will love and appreciate it.**

**Stacy has a big road coming up ahead of her, and it might not be good.**

**Matt is not an OC. He comes from the PBS kids show Cyberchase. The cyberspace might get involved once or twice throughout the story, but it will mainly not be involved. Matt is brought for good reasons that I am not going to be revealing right now. No spoilers for the people!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and the next story might come up in a couple days. So keep a lookout for it, and if you want to, go ahead and leave a review. I would appreciate it. R&amp;R**


End file.
